Ostatnie zobowiązanie
by Czarna Pantera
Summary: Insygnia Śmierci. Dyrektura Severusa Snape'a, czyli uzupełnienie tego, czego w kanonie zabrakło.
1. Nowy dyrektor przybywa

„_Ostatnie zobowiązanie" to, jak dotychczas, moje najdłuższe odcinkowe opowiadanie. Jest z nim pewien problem. Dopiero po napisaniu kilku rozdziałów zdecydowałam się ostatecznie, w jakim kierunku chcę zmierzać i że nie ma to być żadna parodia. Skutkiem tego na pewnym etapie styl, w jakim „OZ" jest pisane, nieco się zmienia. Patrząc z perspektywy czasu niektóre sceny i wątki wyglądałby zupełnie inaczej, część bym rozwinęła, inne, być może, zupełnie usunęła. Ale ponieważ ten tekst jeszcze nie jest skończony, na razie unikam wprowadzania jakichś poważniejszy zmian, które mógłby spowodować tylko niepotrzebne zamieszanie._

_**Streszczenie: **__Dyrektura Severusa Snape'a. Próba uzupełnienia kanonu o to, czego w nim zabrakło._

_**Postaci:**__ Severus Snape, Minerwa McGonagall, Auriga Sinistra, Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Heloiza Vector, hogwarccy nauczyciele, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Lord Voldemort i cała reszta._

_Podziękowania dla __**Nilc **__i__** Pelle **__za beta-reading pierwszego rozdziału._

„_Codzienność nas wciąż dzień po dniu  
__Oplata jak trujący bluszcz  
__Pod niebem tym gdzie pójdziesz tam  
__Pośród tłumów będziesz sam."_

Artur Gadowski, „Nie od razu raj"

**Ostatnie zobowiązanie**

**Rozdział 1 **

**Nowy dyrektor przybywa**

Jego powrót do Hogwartu nie był tak zły, jak się spodziewał.

W rzeczywistości – był dużo gorszy.

Severus Snape był realistą. Dlatego szczerze wątpił, że zostanie powitany transparentami i bukietami kwiatów po tym, jak zakończył ostatni semestr i przy okazji dyrekturę swojego poprzednika.

Na dobry początek wystarczyłoby mu, że nikt nie rzuci na niego klątwy. Ale tego oczywiście nie mógł być pewien. Jak zresztą wielu rzeczy w swoim życiu.

Wydawać by się mogło, że w obecnej sytuacji ostatnią rzeczą, potrzebną mu do egzystencji, było odgrywanie roli dyrektora Hogwartu. Ale zobowiązanie zobowiązaniem. Siedemnaście lat temu, pewnej wietrznej nocy na samotnym wzgórzu, złożył obietnicę, że zrobi wszystko w zamian za jedną, jedyną przysługę. I od tego czasu robił wszystko, co rozkazał – czy też, jak kto woli – o co poprosił Albus Dumbledore. Dlatego, gdy zapytał go: „Kiedy szkoła wpadnie w ręce Voldemorta... czy mam twoje słowo, że uczynisz wszystko, co w twojej mocy, aby chronić uczniów Hogwartu?" Snape tylko skinął głową.

Nieco później, z właściwą sobie, chłodną precyzją, zaczął rozważać, czy przypadkiem nie przeliczył się z siłami. Oczywiście od razu widział piętrzące się przed sobą rozliczne trudności, związane z odgrywaną rolą: od rzeczy zupełnie prozaicznych do dotyczących kwestii znacznie poważniejszych, o koegzystencji ze swoimi dawnymi kolegami z pracy i uczniami nawet nie wspominając.

Jednak jak się rychło okazało, nie przewidział wszystkiego.

Severus Snape, który uważał się za samotnika z wyboru i z natury, miał wkrótce wątpliwą przyjemność przekonać się, jak bardzo różni się odcięcie od innych z własnej woli od tego, co czekało go w tym roku.

* * *

Aportował się dokładnie tam, gdzie zamierzał – w Hogsmeade, w niewielkim zaułku za gospodą „Pod Świńskim Łbem". W chłodnym powietrzu czuć było wilgoć po niedawnym deszczu. Mokry bruk pustej ulicy lśnił w słabym świetle latarni.

Nie ruszył się z miejsca, póki nie usłyszał dwóch kolejnych trzasków aportacji. Nie okazał zdziwienia, gdy drugiemu z nich towarzyszył metaliczny hałas przewracającego się kosza na śmieci i toczącej się po bruku pokrywy.

„No tak, Amycus znów nie wycelował precyzyjnie" — pomyślał Severus, uśmiechając się drwiąco.

Spojrzał przez ramię na rodzeństwo Carrowów. Alecto pomagała bratu pozbierać się na nogi. Amycus, przeklinając głośno, w dość mało wyszukany sposób, otrzepywał płaszcz z odpadków. Narobili hałasu na całą ulicę, ale, o dziwo, tylko dwie kozy okazały zainteresowanie. Zwierzęta, dotychczas zajęte zjadaniem starego egzemplarza „Proroka codziennego", porzuciły zgodne rozdzieranie na kawałki stron z rozrywką i horoskopem, by podejść bliżej do źródła zamieszania. Bardziej ciekawska z kóz ruszyła w kierunku rodzeństwa. Druga zatrzymała się niedaleko Severusa.

Nagle na ciemną uliczkę padł prostokąt światła z gwałtownie otwartych drzwi od zaplecza gospody. Carrowowie, wciąż stojący przy poprzewracanych kubłach na śmieci, stali się doskonale widoczni. Snape znajdował się nieco dalej, tuż przy wyjściu z zaułka, więc skrywał go cień. Z wnętrza wyjrzał wysoki, brodaty starzec, wyraźnie poirytowany. Severusa na moment zmroziło; nie pamiętał, że Aberforth był aż tak bardzo podobny do swojego starszego brata.

— Czego tam? Nie macie niczego lepszego do roboty niż rozbijanie się po nocy? — zagrzmiał Aberforth.

— Nie twoja sprawa — warknęła Alecto w odpowiedzi, zdradzając przy tym lekkie roztargnienie, bo zajęta była odganianiem się od kozy.

— Co wy tam... — zaczął Aberforth, wychodząc na próg. Urwał, gdy w pełni dostrzegł całą sytuację. — Natychmiast zostaw to biedne stworzenie! Wstydu nie macie, tak się pastwić nad zwierzętami.

Alecto rzuciła mu kose spojrzenie.

— To ono nie chce mnie zostawić! — Wymachiwała rękami jak wiatrak, próbując przestraszyć kozę, co oczywiście wywołało rezultat odwrotny od zamierzonego. — Won, pokrako!

— Nic dziwnego, że zawsze miałaś N z Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami — zauważył Amycus. Wciąż zajęty był doprowadzeniem do porządku swojego zabrudzonego płaszcza. Usiłował użyć w tym celu zaklęć czyszczących, ale szło mu mniej więcej tak samo dobrze, jak jego siostrze odganianie się od kozy, która właśnie złapała zębami za różdżkę Alecto. Wyglądało na to, że Amycus miałby N ze znajomości zaklęć używanych w gospodarstwie domowym, gdyby tylko oceniano to w szkole.

— Głupi jesteś! — syknęła Alecto pod adresem brata. — Kozy nie są magiczne!

— Jak to nie są? — oburzył się Aberforth.

Powiedział to z takim przekonaniem, że Alecto na moment aż zaprzestała walki z kozą i spojrzała na starca z zaskoczeniem. Chwila dekoncentracji o mało co nie kosztowała ją utraty różdżki, bo zwierzę prędko skorzystało z okazji i szarpnęło mocniej.

— Odczep się! — warknęła do kozy. Chwyciła oburącz wślizgującą się jej z palców różdżkę, ale niewiele to dało. Zwierzę miało bardzo mocny zgryz; Snape'owi nasuwało się porównanie z krokodylem.

Dotychczas nie wtrącał się do dyskusji rodzeństwa z Aberfothem, po części dlatego, że absorbował go wzrokowy pojedynek z drugą kozą. Snape oczywiście wygrał, ale trzeba przyznać, że jego przeciwniczka wytrzymała całą minutę i dziesięć sekund, o wiele dłużej niż jakikolwiek uczeń. Kiedy wreszcie koza dała za wygraną i uciekła, by schować się za Aberforthem, Severus podszedł do Carrowów, starannie jednak unikając wchodzenia w zasięg oświetlenia.

— Alecto, rozumiem, że chciałabyś kontynuować zacieśnianie znajomości ze swoją nową przyjaciółką, ale obawiam się, że nie mamy aż tyle czasu — powiedział uprzejmie chłodnym głosem.

Alecto rzuciła mu niechętne spojrzenie, ale zamiast zacząć się z nim kłócić, skoncentrowała wszystkie swoje siły na pozbyciu się upartej kozy.

— _Relashio!_ — krzyknęła, najwyraźniej rzucając pierwsze zaklęcie, które przyszło jej do głowy. Snape pomyślał, że całe szczęście, że nie była to Avada. Koza, przestraszona, puściła różdżkę, a Alecto po prostu skorzystała z okazji i uciekła z zaułka kurcgalopkiem. Amycus, nieco zdezorientowany, czym prędzej popędził za siostrą, w biegu usiłując jeszcze doczyścić swój płaszcz. Snape rzucił przeciągłe spojrzenie Aberforthowi, który w milczeniu, stojąc z założonymi rękami, obserwował rejteradę Śmierciożerców. Severus przypuszczał, że brat Albusa w ogóle go nie rozpoznał. W przeciwnym wypadku zapewne wygłosiłby jakieś kalumnie pod jego adresem, chociażby pro forma, bo z tego, co wiedział Severus, stosunki w rodzinie Dumbledore'ów dalekie były od idealnych.  
Nim zniknął za rogiem, zdołał jeszcze usłyszeć jak Aberforth pomrukuje pod nosem coś o: „przeklętych Śmierciożercach, którzy po pijaku napastują biedne kozy".

Na wszelki wypadek wolał pozostawić to bez komentarza.

Opuścili wioskę nie niepokojeni przez nikogo, jeżeli nie liczyć jednej z kóz, która towarzyszyła im przez jakiś czas i zrezygnowała z pogoni dopiero przy bramie. Gdy znaleźli się na drodze do zamku, Snape objął prowadzenie. Szedł przed siebie długimi krokami, nie oglądając się na rodzeństwo. Gdyby to zależało od niego, wolałby wrócić do Hogwartu sam, ale niestety, w kwestii doboru towarzystwa nie miał nic do powiedzenia. Wolą Czarnego Pana było, by Alecto i Amycus wraz z Severusem objęli stanowiska w szkole. Snape już wcześniej przewidywał taki obrót sprawy. Czarny Pan nie zaryzykowałby posłania do Hogwartu tylko jednego Śmierciożercy. Pewnie najchętniej zainstalowałby ich w szkole z pół tuzina, ale na szczęście Severus zdołał ograniczyć te zapędy.  
Gdyby był sam, zapewne choć na moment zawahałby się przed przekroczeniem bramy Hogwartu. Ale ponieważ znajdował się w towarzystwie Carrowów, minął ją, nawet nie zwalniając. Nad majestatycznym gmachem zamku górowała Wieża Astronomiczna, ale Snape nawet nie spojrzał na jej szczyt, gdzie tak niedawno rzucił śmiertelne zaklęcie. Wzrok wbił w masywne wrota wejściowe zamku i nie spuszczał z nich oka, tak jakby tylko to pozwalało mu na dotarcie do celu. Był przekonany, że przeciwnym wypadku zrobiłby to, na co w obecnej sytuacji absolutnie nie mógł sobie pozwolić – na okazanie choćby przez chwilę słabości.

Stanęli wreszcie pod wrotami zamku. Przejście tej drogi w mniemaniu Severusa zajęło im wieczność, chociaż w rzeczywistości trwało nie więcej niż piętnaście minut. Nie, powrót do Hogwartu nie miał prawa być miły. Ale Snape doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z mało radosnego faktu, że najgorsze dopiero przed nim. Nie chodziło tylko o konfrontację z innym nauczycielami – wiedział, że oni będą widzieć w nim tylko zdrajcę i mordercę. Żywił tylko nadzieję, że po wszystkich jego staraniach, by uchronić ich przed Czarnym Panem, nie przyszło im do głowy, by teraz wzniecić jakiś nonsensowny bunt. Tak naprawdę jego najpoważniejszym problemem było to, czy zamek uzna w nim dyrektora. Jeżeli Hogwart nie zechce wpuścić go do środka, będzie naprawdę bardzo, bardzo źle. Starannie kryjąc swoje obawy, sięgnął po różdżkę i trzykrotnie zastukał nią we wrota.

„Jeżeli się nie otworzą, to koniec" — pomyślał ponuro. Nie miał przygotowanego żadnego planu awaryjnego na taką ewentualność, bo i co mógłby zrobić? Rozbić namiot pod wejściem? Wczołgać się przez tunel? Wleźć po murze? Żadna z tych możliwości nie wydawała się zbyt kusząca. Zwłaszcza, że znajdował się w towarzystwie Carrowów. Zerknął z ukosa na rodzeństwo, które z uwagą obserwowało jego poczynania. W przeciwieństwie do Snape'a, który przez te wszystkie spędzone w Hogwarcie lata zdążył poznać nieco jego sekretów, obydwoje mieli bardzo nikłe pojęcie o magii zamku.

Wreszcie, po nieskończenie długiej chwili, usłyszał dźwięk ustępujących blokad i zasuw. Sztaby, blokujące drzwi, przesunęły się z chrobotem. Ciężkie wrota drgnęły i obydwa ich ogromne skrzydła otworzyły się, powoli i majestatycznie rozwierając się na pełną szerokość.

Severus, gdyby tylko mógł, z pewnością odetchnąłby głęboko z ulgą. Wyglądało na to, że przynajmniej Hogwart będzie po jego stronie.

Wszedł do słabo oświetlonego holu i zsunął kaptur płaszcza. Wnętrze wyglądało tak, jak je zapamiętał. Może tylko nieco bardziej ponuro, z wygaszonymi świecami w żelaznych żyrandolach wiszących nad wnętrzem.

— _Lumos_ — mruknął, kierując różdżkę w ich stronę.

— Severusie Snape! — usłyszał nagle głos Minerwy McGonagall. Nie spostrzegł jej nadejścia i dlatego aż drgnął, zaskoczony. Uniósł wzrok i ujrzał Minerwę, stojącą tuż przy poręczy schodów i spoglądającą na niego z pogardą.

— Nie spodziewałam się, że będziesz miał na tyle czelności, by jeszcze kiedykolwiek pojawić się w tej szkole.  
Alecto mruknęła coś pod nosem i sięgnęła pod połę płaszcza znaczącym gestem. McGonagall nawet nie drgnęła, spoglądając na trójkę Śmierciożerców bez śladu lęku, a jedynie z jeszcze większą niechęcią.

— Nie — powiedział Snape krótko. Alecto zatrzymała się w pół ruchu. Rodzeństwo Carrowów posłało mu identyczne, pytające spojrzenia.

— Ale... — Alecto najwyraźniej miała jakieś obiekcje.

— Zaczekajcie na mnie pod Wielką Salą. — Snape machnął ręką, tak jakby odganiał natrętną ćmę, nawet nie spoglądając w ich kierunku. Patrzył prosto w oczy Minerwy.

Carrowowie, aczkolwiek niechętnie, posłuchali. Alecto, mijając na schodach McGonagall, rzuciła nauczycielce Transmutacji wyjątkowo jadowite spojrzenie.

Snape poczekał, aż zostaną sami. Nie ruszył się z miejsca – stał przy szeroko otwartych wrotach zamku, spowity w swój długi czarny płaszcz podróżny. McGonagall znajdowała się ponad nim, w połowie wysokości schodów, sprawiając wrażenie, że samą swoją osobą chce zagrodzić mu wejście do zamku.

„Nic z tego, Minerwo" — pomyślał. — „W tej partii kto inny rozstawił figury na szachownicy. My tylko wypełniamy rozkazy. I żeby było zabawniej – wydała nam je ta sama osoba..."

— I ciebie również miło widzieć, Minerwo — powiedział z zimnym uśmiechem. Nie musiał wchodzić w swoją rolę. Grał ją tak długo, że stała się jego drugą skórą.

McGonagall nie drgnęła, gdy Snape zaczął się powoli zbliżać, niczym wielki cień.

— Gdzie są pozostali nauczyciele, Minerwo? — zapytał cichym głosem.

— Tam, gdzie zwykle o tej porze: w swoich prywatnych komnatach. Chyba nie oczekiwałeś komitetu powitalnego?

— Bynajmniej. — Severus wszedł na schody. — Tym bardziej doceniam, że ty się pofatygowałaś.

Minerwa w milczeniu obserwowała Snape'a. Severus wchodził na górę rozmyślnie powoli. Wreszcie zatrzymał się na tym samym stopniu, na którym stała McGonagall. Teraz stali twarzą w twarz.

— Mam szczerą nadzieję, że nie zamierzasz zrobić nic nierozsądnego, Minerwo — powiedział Severus jedwabistym głosem. — Jak na przykład... — Zrobił krótką pauzę. — ... kwestionowanie mojego stanowiska.

Teraz w oczach Minerwy widział tylko pogardę.

— Ależ skąd — odparła chłodno.

— Doskonale — powiedział Snape, ignorując ironię w jej głosie. Wiedział, że to starcie na pewno nie będzie ostatnim. — A teraz wybacz. Porozmawiamy później, Minerwo.

— Och, nie wątpię.

Snape odszedł bez pożegnania, nie oglądając się za siebie, choć wyraźnie czuł na plecach jej spojrzenie. Tak, Minerwa to godna przeciwniczka. Na pewno nie będzie schodzić z drogi pałętającym się po zamku Śmierciożercom. Musiał przyznać, że nie zawiodła jego oczekiwań. Nie spodziewał się po niej niczego innego.

Zgodnie z jego poleceniem Carrowowie czekali w holu. Jak spod ziemi pojawił się Filch, by zameldować, że ich komnaty mieszkalne są już przygotowane. Snape przez chwilę obserwował woźnego, powodując jego zmieszanie. Filch zerkał na niego z ukosa, starannie unikając patrzenia mu prosto w oczy. Nie zanosiło się na to, że będą z nim jakiekolwiek problemy. Dla niego zawsze największym autorytetem była władza.

Snape postanowił zacząć od udania się do dyrektorskiego gabinetu, a Carrowowie uparli mu się w tym towarzyszyć. Filch, po chwili wahania, podążył za nimi, z nieodłączną Panią Norris plączącą się u stóp. Alecto zerkała podejrzliwie na kotkę, ale ta nie przejawiała względem niej żadnych zamiarów, które groziłby powtórką sytuacji z kozą.

Kiedy szli korytarzem, Alecto dogoniła Snape'a i powiedziała:

— Ja bym inaczej pogadała z tą McGonagall. Cruciatus ustawiłby tą bezczelną wiedźmę do pionu.

Severus spojrzał na nią z drwiną. Czyżby do głosu doszły jakieś dawne żale względem byłej nauczycielki?

— Alecto, moja droga. Obawiam się, że nie masz pojęcia jak należy postępować z ludźmi.

„Zwłaszcza z takimi, jak Minerwa" — dodał w myśli.

Gargulec, strzegący wejścia do gabinetu, wpuścił Severusa bez żadnych oporów. Pomyślał przelotnie, że będzie musiał wymyślić jakieś stosowne hasło. Na razie nie miał głowy, by zajmować się takimi drobnostkami.

— Filch — powiedział Snape do woźnego — zaczekaj tutaj.

Wszedł na spiralną klatkę schodową, prowadzącą do gabinetu. Carrowowie, zaciekawieni, ruszyli tuż za nim. Wyglądało na to, że wcześniej nigdy tutaj nie byli.

Gabinet tonął w wieczornym mroku. Snape, wchodząc, odruchowo zapalił kilka lamp – tylko tyle, by rzucić nieco światła na wnętrze. Praktycznie nic się tutaj nie zmieniło. Lśniące instrumenty stały na swoich miejscach, tam, gdzie zostawił je ich poprzedni właściciel. Tylko żerdź, którą zwykle zajmował Fawkes, była pusta. Portrety dyrektorów wisiały na swoich miejscach. Severus wiedział, że z pewnością przybył tutaj jeden nowy, ale z oczywistych przyczyn starannie unikał szukania go wzrokiem.

— No, no, niezły lokal, Snape — rzekł Amycus z uznaniem, pobieżnie rozglądając się po wnętrzu. Obejrzał kolekcję magicznych instrumentów w jednej z przeszklonych gablot, po czym obszedł biurko Dumbledore'a i bezczelnie rozsiadł się na jego krześle.

No nie, tego nie miał zamiaru tolerować.

— _Depulso!  
_

Jednym machnięciem różdżki odsunął krzesło spod Amycusa. Carrows, zupełnie zaskoczony, znalazł się na podłodze.

— Odbiło ci, Snape? — warknął, zrywając się na równe nogi. Severus nie przejął się jego oburzeniem. Chowając swoją różdżkę posłał Amycusowi takie spojrzenie, że jego protesty gwałtownie ucichły. Przezornie nie próbował już siadać na krześle Dumbledore'a.

„Niech sobie nie pozwalają na za dużo" — pomyślał Snape.

Alecto, powoli idąc wzdłuż ściany, pilnie przypatrywała się portretom dyrektorów. Nie zwróciła uwagi na Fineasa Nigellusa, który mruczał z dezaprobatą coś o nachalnym przyglądaniu się, ani na Armando Dippeta, pilnie śledzącego poczynania nowo przybyłych. Zatrzymała się jednak przed portretem, który wisiał najdalej po prawej, tuż obok biurka.

— A co z tym? — zapytała, nie kryjąc niechęci. — To będzie tutaj dalej tak wisieć?

Snape już wcześniej zauważył portret Dumbledore'a. Teraz spokojnie spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku. Albus drzemał w swojej ramie, pozornie na nic nie zwracając uwagi; Severus był całkowicie przekonany, że tylko udaje i doskonale wie, co dzieje się w gabinecie.

— Czyżbyś się obawiała, że zwykły portret może stanowić zagrożenie? — zakpił. Obrazu prawdopodobnie i tak nie dałoby się zdjąć ze ściany, w każdym razie nie bez trudności, ale Severus nie miał zamiaru pozwolić na to, by Carrowom przyszły do głowy jakieś głupie pomysły.

Alecto zmarszczyła brwi, tak jakby usilnie zastanawiała się nad stosowną odpowiedzią. Snape nie czekał, aż ją znajdzie i powiedział:

— Filch zaprowadzi was do waszych komnat. Są na siódmym piętrze, ale to chyba nie stanowi problemu?

— Nie, nie stanowi — odburknęła Alecto.

— Idźcie już. Chcę zostać sam — rzucił Snape nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem.

Carrowowie posłuchali, chociaż wychodząc posłali mu pełne niechęci spojrzenia, a Amycus odważył się nawet mruknąć pod nosem:

— Chyba za bardzo wczuł się w rolę.

Poszli i w końcu zapanowała błoga cisza.

Wreszcie.

Sam.

Przez długą chwilę stał bez ruchu na środku gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Tak, Dumbledore'a, bo wbrew temu, co wszyscy sądzili, nawet przez chwilę nie pomyślał, że należy do niego. Severus znalazł się na tej posadzie tylko dzięki temu, że było to zgodne z wolą Czarnego Pana. A Snape postarał o nią tylko dlatego, że wcześniej prosił go o to Dumbledore.

— Witaj Severusie — powitał go łagodnie Albus z wysokości swojego portretu. — Cieszę się, że cię widzę.

— A więc jesteś jedynym — odparł Severus. — Cała reszta najchętniej oglądałaby mnie w trumnie.

Ostatnio nieczęsto miał okazję słyszeć życzliwe słowa. Co tu kryć, Wielki Mistrz Manipulacji był jednocześnie jedynym, który w obecnej sytuacji mógł go tak powitać.

— Czego będzie nauczać ta urocza para?

— Ta konwersacja jest oczywiście prywatna? — upewnił się Snape, podejrzliwie zerkając na portrety dyrektorów. Fineas Nigellus, gdyby mógł wychylić się ze swoich ram, zapewne dawno już by z nich wypadł.

— Jak zawsze kiedy jesteśmy tutaj razem. Nic, co zostanie tu powiedziane, nie wyjdzie poza ten gabinet. Wiesz przecież.

— Taaa... — mruknął Severus. Na wszelki wypadek i tak zabezpieczył drzwi standardowym Silencio. Podszedł do okien, zerknął ostrożnie zza węgła na ciemne błonia i zaciągnął ciężkie story, szczelnie je zasłaniając. — Wybacz, zwyczajna paranoja właściwa w moim fachu — wyjaśnił Albusowi. — A jeżeli chodzi o rodzeństwo Carrowów... Amycus będzie wykładał czarną magię, bo w tej sytuacji o słowie „obrona" możemy chyba już zapomnieć, a Alecto mugoloznastwo.

Dumbledore milczał przez chwilę.

— Co się stało z Charity?

— Zamordowana.

— Pozostali nauczyciele?

— Na razie są bezpieczni. Nic więcej nie mogłem zrobić. — To było stwierdzenie, nie usprawiedliwienie.

— Wiem — odparł krótko Albus.

Na tej wojnie padła już niejedna ofiara.

I obydwaj doskonale wiedzieli, że będzie ich więcej.

* * *

Uzyskanie zgody Czarnego Pana na powrót do Hogwartu nie było nawet zbyt trudne, a w każdym razie o wiele prostsze niż początkowo zakładał. Pozwalało to na przypuszczenie, że Lord sam rozważał powierzenie stanowiska dyrektora Snape'owi.

Po zamordowaniu Dumbledore'a notowania Severusa znacząco wzrosły. Awansował na najbardziej zaufanego Śmierciożercę Czarnego Pana i w każdej chwili mógł uzyskać u niego audiencję, nie czekając na to, aż zostanie specjalnie wezwany. Dzięki temu to do niego należał wybór momentu, w którym poruszony został temat przyszłości Hogwartu.

— Mam pewną prośbę, mój panie — zaczął Snape, poprzednio upewniwszy się, że Najwyższy Pan i Władca jest w zaskakująco dobrym nastroju.

— Tak, Severusie?

— Jeżeli tylko mogę wyrazić taką śmiałość, by prosić o cokolwiek...

— Ależ oczywiście, mój najwierniejszy sługo — powiedział Czarny Pan łaskawie. — Mów.

— ... będąc niegodnym takich zaszczytów...

— Snape! Do rzeczy! — ponaglił go Czarny Pan.

Severus pojął, że czas zakończyć służalcze umizgi i pora przejść do sedna.

— Oczywiście, mój panie. Jedynie kwestią czasu jest przejęcie kontroli nad Ministerstwem Magii, a następnie nad Hogwartem. Kiedy tylko stanie się to możliwe, chciałbym wrócić do szkoły. A ponieważ stanowisko dyrektora jest wolne...

Snape nie musiał dodawać, że sam osobiście je zwolnił. Obydwaj doskonale o tym wiedzieli. Czarny Pan spoglądał mu prosto w oczy. Niewielu potrafiło znieść to spojrzenie. Severus nie odwrócił wzroku, ani nawet nie mrugnął, spokojnie pozwalając by Lord zajrzał w jego myśli. Niech zobaczy tam to, czego oczekiwał. Chęć przejęcia kontroli nad Hogwartem... Szkoła wyłącznie dla czarodziejów czystej krwi... I ponad wszystko: pragnienie władzy... Snape zauważył, że na twarzy Czarnego Pana pojawił się wyraz zadowolenia.

Kolejny raz ocaliła go świetna znajomość Oklumencji.

— Przychylam się do twojej prośby — oświadczył Lord.

Ale Severus wiedział, że to jeszcze nie koniec batalii.

— Jeżeli zaś o chodzi o hogwarckich nauczycieli...

„No to się zaczęło" — pomyślał Snape. Zdziwiłby się, gdyby Czarny Pan nie poruszył tego tematu. Dzięki informacjom, które Mistrz Eliksirów przekazywał mu w ciągu minionych lat, Voldemort doskonale orientował się w personelu szkoły. I z pewnością chciał teraz wybadać czy pozostawienie w Hogwarcie nauczycieli, których przecież w większości mianował Dumbledore, nie będzie nazbyt ryzykowne.

— Weźmy na przykład Minerwę McGonagall — rzucił Czarny Pan, niby to obojętnie, ale Severus wiedział, że nieprzypadkowo zaczął właśnie od nauczycielki transmutacji. — Jest w Zakonie Feniksa, czyż nie?

— Technicznie rzecz biorąc tak. Ale nic mi nie wiadomo o tym, by ostatnio brała udział w akcjach. Skleroza, siły już nie te... Nie jest najmłodsza. A poza tym... Nie jest jej obojętny los Gryfonów. Gdyby jej zabrakło, kto weźmie ich w obronę? Wystarczy jej tylko o tym przypomnieć.

Czarny Pan przez chwilę przyswajał sobie te wiadomości. Najwyraźniej Snape zdołał go przekonać, bo rozmowa potoczyła się dalej.

— Flitwick? — zapytał Czarny Pan zwięźle.

— Ten to jest za krótki, żeby podskakiwać — odparł Severus z pogardą.

— Sprout?

— Czy można się czegoś konstruktywnego spodziewać po kimś z domu Hufflepuff?

— Slughorn?

— Znasz go dobrze, mój panie. Ten to się boi nawet własnego cienia...

— Trelawney?

— Wystarczy, że zobaczy omen śmierci w swojej kryształowej kuli i przez najbliższe kilka lat nie wyjdzie ze swojej wieży. A ponieważ omen śmierci widuje średnio raz na trzy dni...

— Sinistra?

— Nie sądzę, by sprawiała kłopoty. Zbyt oderwana od rzeczywistości. A poza tym jest ze słusznego domu.

— Ze Slytherinu? No proszę... Hooch?

— Nie interesuje jej polityka. Co innego gdybyśmy chcieli zakazać quidditcha. Ale to nie leży w naszych zamierzeniach.

— Vector?

— Numerologowie są praktyczni. I dlatego unikają ryzyka.

— Firenze?

— To centaur. Ich nie interesuje nic, co leży bliżej niż księżyc.

— Hagrid, ten półolbrzym? Był bardzo oddany Dumbledore'owi.

— To prawda. Ale jest niezdolny do samodzielnego myślenia.

— Pince?

— Bibliotekarki nie interesuje nic poza tym, by książki były ustawione na półkach wedle wysokości grzbietów.

— O, sam tam robię... — rzekł w zamyśleniu Czarny Pan. Snape taktownie przeczekał ten moment, nie dodając swojej opinii. — A Binns?

— Duch, który nie zauważył własnej śmierci, nie dostrzeże zmiany na stanowisku dyrektora.

— Filch?

— To tylko woźny i w dodatku charłak. Będzie posłuszny.

— Jest jeszcze ta... — Czarny Pan przez chwilę szukał w pamięci nazwiska. — Nauczycielka runów...

— Bathsheba Babbling. Niepozorna staruszka, trudno o bardziej spokojną osobę... Trochę zdziwaczała.  
Czarny Pan kontemplował te informacje w milczeniu. Doszli do momentu, którego Snape najbardziej się obawiał.

— Severusie, czy ty aby nie popełniasz błędu, nie doceniając ich? Z twoich słów wynika, że w tym gnieździe potencjalnych buntowników są same potulne owieczki...

Snape wiedział, że w wersji, jaką zaserwował Czarnemu Panu, grono pedagogiczne Hogwartu sprawiało wrażenie zgrai ograniczonych umysłowo półgłówków. Ale na obronę swojego stanowiska miał przygotowane odpowiednie argumenty.

— Bez Dumbledore'a, mój panie, nie podejmą żadnych działań. Zaakceptują tę sytuację, bo nie mają innego wyjścia. To czarodzieje czystej krwi, większość z nich. Rezygnowanie z ich wiedzy i doświadczenia, tak cennych w edukacji, byłoby błędem.

— Ale czy nie wykorzystają swojej pozycji i autorytetu, by kłaść do głów młodzieży te spaczone idee o równouprawnieniu, które głosił ten miłośnik mugoli i szlam?

— Nie ośmielą się, mój panie. To, co stało się z Charity Burbage będzie dla nich dobrym przykładem. Nie wspominając o smutnym losie dyrektora...

— Doskonale. Skoro jesteś tego pewien, Severusie, zostawiam to w twoich rękach — zawyrokował Czarny Pan.

— A teraz, dyrektorze Snape... Resztę stanowisk obsadzi się Śmierciożercami.  
Severus w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język, by czegoś niepotrzebnego nie powiedzieć. Chyba jednak nie przemyślał sobie tego wszystkiego aż tak dobrze, jak sądził.

— Rodzeństwo Carrowów zajmie się nauczaniem czarnej magii i mugoloznastwa — oczywiście w naszej, słusznej wersji.

— Jeżeli wolno wyrazić mi pewne obiekcje, co do tych kandydatur, mój panie...

— Tak? — zapytał Czarny Pan z nutą ostrzeżenia w głosie, przypominając mu tym samym, że prawo do zgłaszania obiekcji ma tutaj tylko wyłącznie on sam.

Pomimo tego Snape postanowił dzielnie brnąć dalej, wiedząc że Albus, gdyby żył, nie darowałby mu, gdyby bez mrugnięcia okiem zgodził się na wpuszczenie do szkoły dwoje sadystycznych oprawców.

— Z całym szacunkiem co do twojego wyboru, mój panie. Rozumiem, że trzeba dobrać... zaufanych ludzi. Ale jakie oni mają przygotowanie pedagogiczne?

Czarny Pan roześmiał się, szczerze rozbawiony.

— Doprawdy, Severusie! Potrafisz mnie zaskoczyć. Przecież to wszystko jedno.  
Snape pojął, że nic już na to nie poradzi. Cóż, normalna droga rozwoju zawodowego — od Śmierciożercy do nauczyciela...

* * *

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go trzask aportacji. Tuż obok niego pojawił się domowy skrzat.

— Witam, dyrektorze Snape, sir — zaskrzeczał, gnąc się w ukłonach. — Czy mogę czymś służyć, dyrektorze, sir? — zapytał.

— Nie — odparł w pierwszym odruchu Severus. — Tak — natychmiast zmienił zdanie. — Herbatę poproszę. Earl Greya.

Skrzat wyglądał na zaniepokojonego tym poleceniem.

— Obawiam się, że nie mamy, sir. Jeszcze nie uzupełniliśmy wszystkich zapasów. Ale Zgredek sprawdzi, sir.  
Skrzat deportował się z cichym trzaskiem. Snape usiadł za biurkiem, czekając. Po kilku minutach Zgredek wrócił.

— Niestety, ogromnie mi przykro, dyrektorze Snape, sir. Nie mamy w kuchni, sir. Ale Zgredek może popytać innych nauczycieli, czy...

— Nie, lepiej nie — przerwał mu szybko Severus.

W obecnej sytuacji zamiast Earl Greya zapewne otrzymałby truciznę.

— Ale mamy jeszcze herbatę w torebkach, sir...

— Dziękuję.

— ...ewentualnie jest jeszcze owocowa...

— Dziękuję, nie skorzystam.

— ...albo zwykłą cytrynową...

— Powiedziałem: dziękuję — rzekł z naciskiem Snape.

Skrzat w milczeniu ukłonił się i deportował.

Severus poczuł się natychmiast do głębi poruszony brakiem ulubionej herbaty i z tego poruszenia postanowił iść spać. Nie natychmiast oczywiście, chociaż był już wieczór. Wcześniej musiał udać się do swoich prywatnych komnat. Pożegnał się z Dumbledore'm i opuścił gabinet. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że może wśród pozostawionych w Hogwarcie rzeczy uchowała się jakaś zapomniana resztka Earl Grey'a. Ożywiony tą myślą przyspieszył kroku. Korytarze były ciemne i puste. Z niechęcią pomyślał, że za kilka dni zapełnią się uczniami i nawet o tej porze nie będzie tu spokoju. Chociaż... był teraz dyrektorem. A gdyby tak wydał zakaz wychodzenia z Domów po kolacji? To jest myśl. Ale z drugiej strony... Uczniom nie wolno było opuszczać dormitoriów nocami, a i tak po korytarzach latały całe tabuny potencjalnych szlabanowiczów. Z jego belferskiego doświadczenia wynikało, że im surowsza dyscyplina, tym więcej przypadków jej łamania. Jednak sama idea była warta rozważenia i Severus postanowił zostawić to sobie na później, jako materiał do przemyślenia.  
Kiedy szedł korytarzem na pierwszym piętrze, niespodziewanie usłyszał za plecami:

— Zdrajca... morderca...

Odwrócił się z furkotem płaszcza. Gdyby tylko wiedział, z którego obrazu padły te bezczelne słowa, bez wahania kazałby Filchowi zdjąć go ze ściany i wrzucić do schowka. Niestety, nie miał szans na ustalenie winowajcy, więc jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to oddalić się stamtąd z godnością.

Dopiero po zejściu do lochów wreszcie poczuł się jak u siebie. Jednak w miarę jak zbliżał się do drzwi swoich prywatnych komnat, zaczęły ogarniać go pewne wątpliwości. Przeczucie jak zwykle go nie myliło. Widok, jaki ujrzał na powitanie, sprawił, że w milczeniu wślizgnął się do komnaty, zamknął drzwi i w oparł się o nie plecami. Stał tak przez długą chwilę, w kompletnym bezruchu, chociaż może bardziej stosownymi działaniami byłby jęk zgrozy, rwanie włosów z głowy albo ewentualnie natychmiastowa ucieczka — jednak żadna z tych czynności nie pasowała do Mistrza Eliksirów. Severus zniósł więc widok tego, co zastał, dzielnie, z właściwym sobie, nieludzkim wręcz opanowaniem.

Wyglądało to tak, jakby przez jego pokój przeszła co najmniej trąba powietrzna, z tym tylko, że gdyby miał do czynienia z klęską żywiołową, chaos byłby chyba jednak nieco mniejszy.

Oczywiście spodziewał się mniej więcej czegoś takiego. Po ucieczce Severusa jego prywatne komnaty zostały dokładnie przeszukane przez aurorów, którzy bez żadnych ceregieli przewrócili całą ich zawartość do góry nogami. Skrzaty domowe, przygotowując je na jego przybycie, usiłowały jakoś to poukładać i ogarnąć, ale nie najlepiej im to wyszło.

Po długiej chwili Snape powoli oderwał się od drzwi i przystąpił do oględzin swojego miejsca zamieszkania, potraktowanego w tak haniebny sposób.

Wszystkie szuflady biurka zostały wybebeszone, tak jakby ktoś po prostu wyciągnął je i odwróciwszy, wysypał całą ich zawartość na blat, a potem po prostu zgarnął ją byle jak z powrotem. W szafie z ubraniami sytuacja nie wyglądała tak źle, chociaż zauważył jedną naderwaną kieszeń i wyprutą podszewkę od starego płaszcza. Jego kufer też został dokładnie przegrzebany. Ku swojemu bezgranicznemu zdumieniu na samym wierzchu znalazł futerał ze skrzypcami. Po chwili wahania położył go na blacie biurka i otworzył, by sprawdzić w jakim stanie znajdował się instrument. Wyjął skrzypce i powiódł długimi palcami po ich lśniącej powierzchni. Przejechał smyczkiem po strunach, wydobywając z instrumentu kilka żałobnych dźwięków. Od bardzo dawna już nie grał, właściwie od czasów wczesnej młodości i skrzypce leżały zapomniane na dnie kufra. Po przeszukaniu znalazły się na wierzchu. Nie potrzebował teraz kolejnych wspomnień z przeszłości. Szybko odłożył skrzypce do futerału. Po tych wszystkich latach wydawało mu się, że należały do zupełnie innej osoby, która od dawna nie żyła.  
Jednak wszystkie te szkody były niczym wobec tego, co poczyniono z jego papierami. Severus wszystkie swoje dokumenty, receptury, notatki i ogółem rzecz biorąc całe te kilka ton makulatury, które w całości niezbędne mu było do egzystencji, trzymał w idealnym porządku, poukładane, posegregowane, w poopisywanych teczkach. Prawdziwa zgroza go ogarnęła, gdy ujrzał, że zostały dokładnie pomieszane. Czego ci idioci aurorzy szukali w jego przepisach na eliksiry? Co spodziewali się znaleźć pomiędzy recepturą na Eliksir Niewidzialności a zapiskami na temat zastosowania różnych gatunków ciemiężycy? Tak jakby jakikolwiek szanujący się szpieg zapisywał coś kompromitującego... Oglądając pobojowisko, Snape pomyślał ponuro, że widocznie uważano go za szpiega, który się nie szanuje.

Pogrom nie ominął też jego półek z książkami. Severusowi ręce opadły do samej ziemi, kiedy w swoim bezcennym, ukochanym Leksykonie Eliksirów znalazł uszkodzenie w postaci naderwanej strony pięćset trzydziestej czwartej. Miało ochotę rzucić na kogoś Avadę. „Wandale" — pomyślał z niesmakiem, usiłując naprawić uszkodzenie za pomocą Reparo.

Patrząc na cały ten bałagan z perspektywy, pocieszył się myślą, że na szczęście nigdy nie miał upodobania do gromadzenia nadmiernej ilości szpargałów. To go chyba uratowało — inaczej nigdy nie doszedłby z tym wszystkim do ładu. Jedynie kwestia papierów przedstawiała się dość beznadziejnie. Żeby je uporządkować, Snape musiałby się chyba zamknąć w swoich komnatach na trzy miesiące i nie zajmować się niczym innym.  
Wolał na razie nie wiedzieć, jakie skutki miało przeszukanie przez aurorów jego dawnego gabinetu i dlatego postanowił zostawić sobie dalsze odkrycia na jutro.

Reszta wieczoru minęła w miarę spokojnie. Snape zjadł kolację w swoich prywatnych komnatach. Przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego nie używano Wielkiej Sali. Zresztą Severus nie był w nastroju do udzielania się towarzysko. Szczerze wątpił też w to, by którykolwiek z nauczycieli zechciał usiąść z nim przy jednym stole, nim nie stanie się to absolutną koniecznością pierwszego września.

Snape odnotował jeszcze, że jak zwykle w lochach były kłopoty z niedoborem ciepłej wody. Zrezygnował z mycia głowy i postanowił udać się na spoczynek. Komnata sypialna na szczęście była przygotowana i nawet jeżeli aurorzy rozpruli materac i poduszkę w poszukiwaniu nie wiadomo czego, to wszystkie szkody zostały usunięte.  
Przez zapadnięciem w sen nowemu dyrektorowi Hogwartu towarzyszyła tylko jedna, raczej mało radosna myśl: jutrzejszy dzień będzie dużo gorszy od dzisiejszego.

_c.d.n._

Ilustracja do rozdziału (z linka należy usunąć wszystkie spacje):

**Powitanie Minerwy**

http: / / the - black - panther . deviantart . com / gallery / 5757769# / d1jv7hm


	2. Zebranie

_**Esien** i **Lucrecio** – dziękuję Wam za komentarze._

_Jak wspomniałam wcześniej, „OZ" zmierza w stronę nieparodystycznego tekstu. W tym rozdziale jest jeszcze trochę prześmiewczych fragmentów (ale i tak mniej niż w pierwotnej wersji), za to od trzeciego styl staje się bardziej neutralny, chociaż odrobina humoru też się w tym opowiadaniu będzie pojawiać. Za ponuro by się zrobiło, gdyby to wszystko miało być przedstawiane tylko i wyłącznie w najciemniejszych barwach._

**Rozdział 2 **

**Zebranie**

Następnego dnia Severus zaczął nawiedzać korytarze Hogwartu o nieprzyzwoicie wczesnej godzinie. Co prawda, pierwotnie nie miał takiego zamiaru, ale decyzję tę wymusiły okoliczności.

Obudził się bardzo wcześnie, ale po zaskakująco dobrze przespanej nocy, co zapewne miało związek z faktem, że spędził ją w swojej własnej komnacie, w wygodnym łóżku, a nie gdzieś kątem u któregoś ze swoich drogich przyjaciół Śmierciożerców. Kiedy tylko zarejestrował, że znów pada i przelotnie zerknął na tarczę zegara, wskazującego, o zgrozo, 6:41, natychmiast odwrócił się na drugi bok, z mocnym zamiarem złapania jeszcze co najmniej godziny snu. Jednak nim ogarnął go błogosławiony stan nieświadomości, przez myśl przemknęło mu dość mgliste i niesprecyzowanego wrażenie, że dzisiaj ma coś bardzo ważnego do zrobienia. Trzasnęło to w niego jak grom z jasnego nieba. Oczywiście! Spotkanie z gronem nauczycielskim. Z miejsca zdenerwował się tą perspektywą i z tego zdenerwowania postanowił natychmiast wstać.

Oprzytomniał nawet dość szybko, w czym bardzo pomógł mu kontakt z zimną wodą w łazience. Poranne ablucje załatwił w pięć minut, śniadanie w dziesięć i w rezultacie dysponował aż nadmiarem czasu. Nie miał jednak zamiaru bez celu błąkać się po szkolnych korytarzach. Miał za to konkretny plan działania, chociaż może niezbyt uporządkowany. Sprawę zapewne ułatwiłaby lista rzeczy do zrobienia, ale Severus miał awersję do sporządzania podobnie nonsensownych notatek, wychodząc z założenia, że jeżeli czegoś nie pamiętał, to widocznie nie było to godne zaprzątania jego uwagi. Jedyne, co notował, to receptury eliksirów.

Zanim wyszedł z lochów, zajrzał do swojego dawnego nauczycielskiego gabinetu. Nie rozstał się z nim nawet wtedy, gdy wreszcie otrzymał upragnioną obronę przed czarną magią, chociaż teoretycznie powinien był go odstąpić Slughornowi. Ale nowy nauczyciel jakoś nie upierał się przy otrzymaniu akurat tej komnaty, pomimo, że znajdowało się tam świetnie wyposażone laboratorium. Może po prostu nie miał odwagi poprosić Snape'a, by urządził sobie pracownię w innym miejscu.

Severus miał lekkie obawy, kiedy zaglądał do swojego gabinetu. Obawiał się, że zastanie tam takie same pobojowisko, jak w swoich prywatnych komnatach. O dziwo, sytuacja nie wyglądała tak źle. Prawie wszystko znajdowało się na swoim miejscu. Być może aurorzy brzydzili się obmacywać jego kolekcję, może obawiali się, że niektóre ze składników eliksirów Snape'a gryzą (oczywiście myliliby się sądząc, że tylko niektóre), a może po prostu interesowały ich wyłącznie papiery. Pobieżnie sprawdzając stan swojej kolekcji nie zauważył większych szkód – poza brakiem jednego słoja, tego z trzeciej półki, z gałką oczną smoka. Albo ktoś go rąbnął, albo stłukł – tak czy inaczej należało spisać go na straty.

* * *

O tej godzinie na korytarzach nie było żywej duszy. Martwej zresztą też nie. Nawet Irytek się gdzieś schował. Snape nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby był zajęty bazgraniem gdzieś po kątach jakiegoś obraźliwego napisu pod jego adresem.

Teraz jednak nie miał głowy do zajmowania się Irytkiem. Poszedł prosto do sowiarni, z zamiarem wysłania liściku z zamówieniem do pobliskiej herbaciarni. Co jak co, ale brak Earl Greya był poważną sprawą i należało temu jakoś zaradzić.

Kilkanaście szkolnych sów drzemało na swoich grzędach, w ogóle nie zwracając na niego uwagi. Severus pogrzebał chwilę w kieszeniach i znalazł kawałek czystego pergaminu. Podszedł do okna i na parapecie skreślił kilka słów liściku z zamówieniem. Rozejrzał się i wybrał najbliżej siedzącą sowę. Ptak otworzył jedno oko i łypnął na niego nieżyczliwie, kiedy przymocowywał liścik do jego nóżki. Do mieszka, przywiązanego do drugiej, wsunął kilka sykli, przeznaczonych na pokrycie rachunku.

— Do herbaciarni w Hogsmeade — powiedział do sowy. Ptak, jeszcze nie do końca rozbudzony, nastroszył pióra, hucząc nieżyczliwie. Snape zdecydowanym ruchem otworzył okno i wypuścił, a właściwie bezceremonialnie wyrzucił sowę w chłodną, poranną mżawkę, w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na jej obiekcje. Ostatecznie Hogsmeade nie leżało na końcu świata. Jakoś doleci. Byleby herbata nie zamokła.

Miał do załatwienia jeszcze jedną sprawę. O tej porze wszyscy normalni ludzie jeszcze spali i dzięki temu mógł liczyć na to, że obędzie się bez świadków. Wyszedł z sowiarni i, niezauważony przez nikogo, wymknął się z zamku. Zarzucił na głowę kaptur. Nie zwracając uwagi na wciąż siąpiący deszcz, szybko przeszedł przez błonia, kierując się w stronę brzegu jeziora. Szczyty gór tonęły w gęstej, mlecznej mgle, a przeciwległy brzeg ginął za zasłoną deszczu.

Nie musiał szukać długo tego miejsca, chociaż nigdy tutaj nie był. Grób Dumbledore'a dało się dostrzec już z daleka. Biały kurhan znajdował się tuż nad brzegiem jeziora. Rozejrzał się uważnie, nim do niego podszedł. Wyjątkowo nie na rękę byłoby mu, gdyby ktoś ujrzał jego – mordercę, stojącego nad grobem swojej ofiary...

Wysoko na niebie, zaciągniętym jednolitą, szarą warstwą chmur, krążyła chmara ptaków. Ich donośne, żałobne kwilenie niosło się echem nad błoniami i jeziorem. Wąskie wstęgi mgły wiły się nad wychłodzoną przez noc ziemią, a czarna, zbita gęstwina drzew Zakazanego Lasu, majacząca w oddali, sprawiała wyjątkowo posępne wrażenie.

Severus przez długą chwilę spoglądał na biały pomnik, moknąc w deszczu. „Albus Percival Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore, 1881 – 1997" — tylko tyle głosiła inskrypcja. Skromnie jak na kogoś uważanego za najpotężniejszego czarodzieja stulecia.

Sam nie wiedział czego właściwie oczekiwał, przychodząc tutaj. Spokoju? Wyciszenia? Chwili refleksji?

Daremne nadzieje. Mistrz Eliksirów nigdy nie miał skłonności do melodramatu, a nawet jeżeli kiedyś mu się to zdarzyło, to we wczesnej młodości i dlatego wolał o tym nie pamiętać. Nie mógł jednak zaprzeczyć, że od samego początku nękały go poważne wątpliwości, czy jego misja w ogóle ma jakiekolwiek szanse na powodzenie. Jak długo będzie w stanie utrzymać w ryzach Carrowów? Jak długo uda mu się kontrolować sytuację w szkole, nim ktoś nie wznieci buntu? Jak miał to wszystko ogarnąć, będąc sam jeden? Co prawda Severus nigdy nie należał do zwolenników pracy zespołowej, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że jak na jedną osobę tego wszystkiego było trochę za dużo. Nie mógł się przecież rozdwoić. Poza tym w tej rozgrywce zbyt wiele zależało od przypadku. Zbyt wiele było niewiadomych. Snape znów poczuł przypływ złości. Dumbledore i ten jego wspaniały plan! Severus coraz wyraźniej widział, że ów plan składał się z samych niedociągnięć. A największym z nich było poleganie na Potterze. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie teraz znajduje się chłopak i na wszelki wypadek wolał nie wiedzieć. Ale wobec tego jak się miał z nim skontaktować, gdy nadejdzie czas?

O drobnej kwestii jak zdoła przekazać mu polecenie Dumbledora tak, by chłopak mu uwierzył i dał się zaszlachtować jak bezmyślna owca idąca na rzeź, wolał na razie nie myśleć, gdyż nie miał w zwyczaju marnować czasu na roztrząsanie rzeczy nierealnych.

Właściwie to zazdrościł Dumbledore'owi. Albus miał już przynajmniej święty spokój. A on? On musiał kontynuować swoją podwójną grę, tak długo, jak było to możliwe. Cóż z tego, że teraz cieszył się tak dużym zaufaniem Czarnego Pana? Nie miał pewności, jak długo to jeszcze potrwa. Ilu już było Śmierciożerców, którzy stracili swoją uprzywilejowaną pozycję? W najlepszym razie, tak jak Lucjusz, popadali w niełaskę, zaś w najgorszym... To, co ich czekało, było nie do pozazdroszczenia. Snape łatwo mógł podzielić ich los. Wystarczy, że podkabluje go któreś z jego drogich śmierciożerczych przyjaciół Carrowów. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to, by stracić czujność choćby na chwilę.

Deszcz zaczął przybierać na sile. Snape rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na biały pomnik i szybko wrócił do zamku, przez nikogo niezauważony.

A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.

* * *

— Wcześnie jesteś na nogach, Severusie — powitał go Albus.

Snape spojrzał na portret, nic nie odpowiadając. Wielu było takich, którzy traktowali postacie z obrazów jak żywe osoby. Jednak w rzeczywistości stanowiły one tylko ich namiastkę, cząstkę zmarłego utrwaloną na płótnie olejną farbą. Nie miał zamiaru rozmawiać z obrazem o wątpliwościach, jakiego go trapiły. Chociaż portret mógł mu służyć radą, czerpiąc z doświadczeń i osobowości Albusa czy udzielić mu wskazówek, jeżeli ten jakieś dla niego zostawił jeszcze za życia, to nie miał bezpośredniego wpływu na to, co działo się w Hogwarcie. Prawdziwego Dumbledore'a już po prostu nie było.

— Tylko o tej porze mam jeszcze względny spokój — powiedział wreszcie Severus, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi dyrektorskiego gabinetu.

Zdjął mokry płaszcz i osuszył go zaklęciem, a potem odesłał na wieszak. Podszedł do biurka i zapalił świece w lichtarzu, by nieco rozproszyć panującą w gabinecie poranną szarugę.

Dobrze, teraz mógł usiąść i spokojnie pomyśleć. Pierwsze, co należało zrobić, to zebrać nauczycieli. Ale nim spotka się ze wszystkimi, należało najpierw porozmawiać z Minerwą. Była rozsądną osobą, powinna zgodzić się na współpracę... W przeciwnym razie... Cóż, Severus wolał na razie nie myśleć o tej możliwości. Skoro zdecydowała się pozostać w szkole to chyba nie po to, żeby teraz zrobić coś nierozważnego...? Snape zerknął na zegar. Było jeszcze bardzo wcześnie. Zebranie miał zamiar wyznaczyć na godzinę piętnastą, więc czasu było aż nadto. Postanowił odczekać jeszcze trochę i posłać do niej wezwanie na piśmie albo jeszcze lepiej – wysłać po nią Filcha.

— Severusie... — odezwał się Dumbledore, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. — Jest coś, co musisz zrobić. Nie zdążyłem ci powiedzieć tego wcześniej.

— Tak? — zdziwił się uprzejmie Snape. — Cóż to się stało, że teraz oto nadszedł ten odpowiedni moment, aby uchylić kolejnego rąbka tajemnicy?

— Wciąż wprawia mnie w podziw, Severusie, że potrafisz być złośliwy nawet o 8:00 rano.

— 8:03 — odruchowo skorygował Snape. — Zamieniam się w słuch.

— Chodzi o miecz Godryka Gryffindora.

Severus odruchowo spojrzał na przeszkloną gablotę, w której leżało srebrzyste ostrze o wysadzanej rubinami rękojeści. Kicz w gryfońskim stylu, ale za to z jaką prezencją... Snape wiedział, że w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat funkcje dekoracyjne nie były jedynym zastosowaniem miecza.

— No i co z nim?

— Wyjmij go z gabloty.

Severus, zaintrygowany, wstał zza biurka. Otworzył gablotę i wziął miecz do ręki. Nawet w szarzyźnie poranka, panującej w gabinecie, ostrze zdawało się lśnić własnym blaskiem.  
— I co teraz?

— Za moim obrazem jest skrytka. Naciśnij ramę z prawej strony.

Snape odłożył miecz na biurko i podszedł do portretu Dumbledore'a. Przez dłuższą chwilę szukał odpowiedniego miejsca. Wreszcie wyczuł pod opuszkami palców wypukły element. Nacisnął lekko. Obraz odchylił się od ściany, ukazując pozornie niewielką, ale dość głęboko sięgającą skrytkę. Severus sięgnął do środka i po chwili trzymał w rękach drugi miecz, na oko identyczny z tym pierwszym.

— Kiedy zamówiłeś replikę? — zapytał Snape z zainteresowaniem.

— Mam ją od dawna. W przewidywaniu tego co nieoczekiwane.

Severus przez chwilę spoglądał na dwa miecze, leżące obok siebie na blacie biurka.

— Albusie, o ilu jeszcze rzeczach mi nie powiedziałeś?

— Wszystko w swoim czasie — odparł wymijająco Dumbledore. — Miecz trzeba będzie podrzucić Harry'emu, ale jeszcze nie teraz.

Snape zgrzytnął zębami na samo wspomnienie o Potterze.

— Wiesz, co sądzę o...

— Wiem — przerwał mu Albus.

— Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie teraz znajduje się Potter. Gdyby jeszcze był na Grimmauld Place...

— Zbyt duże ryzyko.

— Te antyzaklęcia Moody'ego dałoby się obejść... — powiedział Snape z namysłem.

— Później się tym zajmiemy — przerwał mu Dumbledore. — Na razie miecz trzeba trzymać w ukryciu.

— Czy one różnią się czymś od siebie?

— Miecz ze skrytki jest falsyfikatem, ale tylko dobry rzemieślnik by to zauważył. I oczywiście gobliny. Ale to nie wszystko. Są pewne szczegóły w detalach wykonania. Układ rubinów na rękojeści trochę się różni od pierwowzoru.

Snape przez co najmniej pięć minut wpatrywał się intensywnie w obydwie rękojeści, ale nie mógł dostrzec żadnej różnicy.

Albus w końcu się zlitował i niepytany podpowiedział:

— Na podróbce drugi rubin nad jelcem po lewej stronie jest krzywo obsadzony.

Co prawda Severus nie dostrzegł tego krzywego obsadzenia, ale głupio mu było się przyznać, więc szybko zmienił temat.

— Czy miecz w gablocie nie powinien być fałszywy?

— Owszem. Dlatego proszę cię o dokonanie zamiany. Nie zdążyłem tego zrobić.

Severus ukrył prawdziwy miecz Gryffindora w skrytce za obrazem, a podróbkę umieścił w gablocie. Odsunął się o krok i przyjrzał uważnie leżącemu na czerwonym aksamicie ostrzu. Faktycznie, wyglądał identycznie jak pierwowzór.

Wrócił za biurko i spojrzał z niechęcią na pokaźny stos papierów, który zalegał na blacie.

— Ten śmietnik tutaj to coś, co należy do moich obowiązków? — zapytał ponuro, jednocześnie żywiąc nadzieję, że usłyszy przeczącą odpowiedź

— Tak. Dokumenty, sprawy administracyjnie szkoły i takie tam — wyjaśnił Albus. — Przeważnie nudne.

— Dużo tego — stwierdził Severus z rezygnacją osoby, która wiedziała, że będzie musiała się z tym wszystkim zapoznać. Spojrzał na losowo wybrany ze stosu papier, który okazał się rachunkiem, opiewającym na sumę trzystu osiemnastu galeonów i czternastu knutów za karmę dla hipogryfów w ubiegłym miesiącu. — Nawet nie wiedziałem, że utrzymanie tych bestii tyle kosztuje — mruknął do siebie.

— To jeszcze nie wszystko — poinformował go Dumbledore. — Resztę pewnie ma Minerwa. A to tutaj leży jeszcze od końca lipca.

— Jak to od lipca? To znaczy, że każdy mógł tutaj sobie wchodzić tak po prostu?

— Jeżeli tylko znał stare hasło to owszem. Minerwa czasami tutaj pracowała. Zawsze mi pomagała przy całej tej biurokracji.

— Wydawało mi się, że gabinet powinien wpuścić tylko dyrektora.

— Severusie, Minerwa była i jest nadal wicedyrektorką, co dało jej pełne prawo do przebywania tutaj.

— Nie musisz mi o tym przypominać. Nie mam zamiaru jej dymisjonować — powiedział.

„Przynajmniej tak długo, jak będzie to możliwe" — dodał w myśli, a na głos zapytał:

— Często tutaj bywała?

— Tak. Chociaż jakiś czas temu przestała przychodzić.

— Rozmawiałeś z nią?

— Trochę.

— A... na mój temat?

— Nigdy.

Snape'owi jakoś trudno było w to uwierzyć, ale nie dopytywał się o szczegóły. W gabinecie zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza.

— Masz tam plany zajęć? — zainteresował się nagle Dumbledore.

— Czy co ja mam? — zdziwił się Snape.

— Plany zajęć lekcyjnych, Severusie.

Snape zaczął przekopywać się przez dokumenty, ale nic mu z tego przekopywania nie przyszło. Sama myśl, że być może te upiorne plany nie są jeszcze ułożone, wystarczyła, by włosy stanęły mu dęba na głowie. A jeżeli w tym roku to dla niego pozostawiono ten przemiły obowiązek? Ale zaraz, spokojnie, to niemożliwe. Plany zawsze układała Minerwa i to chyba jeszcze pod koniec lipca, kiedy znano już wyniki z SUMów i wiadomo było do jakich klas kwalifikują się uczniowie.

Zapoznanie się z całą tą makulaturą, nawet pobieżne, zabrało mu oczywiście o wiele więcej czasu, niż przewidywał. Nie czytał dokładnie każdego świstka, ale wyrobił sobie mniej więcej pogląd na całość i zauważył, że brakuje akurat tej bardziej istotnej części. Jak choćby listy pierwszorocznych, protokołów ocen, umów o pracę nauczycieli... no i oczywiście planu zajęć.

Severus odłożył na bok papiery i wstał, żeby rozprostować kości. Postanowił przejść się po korytarzach zamku i skontrolować sytuację. Zdjął z wieszaka swoją pelerynę i zarzuciwszy ją na ramiona opuścił gabinet.

Było już po jedenastej, więc brak jakiegokolwiek śladu życia w zamku zaczął go odrobinę dziwić. Umarli wszyscy, czy co? Tylko przez moment, w oddali, mignęła mu jakaś postać, która, sądząc po wzroście, była Filiusem Flitwickiem. Na widok Snape'a wydał z siebie coś jakby krótki kwik i szybko zniknął za zakrętem korytarza. Severus przeszedł nad tym do porządku dziennego.

Najpierw zajrzał do Carrowów. Rodzeństwo akurat kończyło śniadanie. Severus zamienił z nimi kilka słów, stanowczo odmówił wypicia filiżanki herbaty (nie dość, że zaparzonej z torebek, to jeszcze owocowej) i poinformował o zaplanowanym zebraniu.

— Jakim zebraniu? — zdziwił się Amycus.

— Nauczycielskim — wyjaśnił Snape. — O piętnastej. Normalna procedura.

— A gdzie jest to zebranie? — zapytała nieufnie Alecto, w której słowo „procedura" najwyraźniej wzbudziło jakieś obawy.

— W pokoju nauczycielskim — odparł Severus. — Wiecie gdzie jest, prawda?

— Nie — odparł Amycus.

— Tak — powiedziała w tym samym momencie Alecto.

Snape spojrzał na nich z dezaprobatą.

— Zdecydujcie się na coś.

— Trafimy — powiedziała Alecto z naciskiem.

— W takim razie do zobaczenia na zebraniu. — Snape skinął im głową i opuścił ich komnaty.

Zszedł do sowiarni, z nikłą dozą nadziei, że wróciła sowa z jego zamówieniem. Oczywiście, nie było po niej nawet śladu.

„Poleciała na Cejlon po tę herbatę, czy co?" — pomyślał z irytacją, wychodząc z sowiarni.

Kiedy znalazł się w głównym holu, zobaczył Minerwę, która akurat schodziła na dół. Nawet nie zdążył pomyśleć, jak bardzo było mu na rękę to spotkanie, bowiem McGonagall zareagowała na jego widok dość osobliwie. Gwałtownie zwolniła, a na jej obliczu pojawił się wyraz zaskoczenia i zaniepokojenia. Zeszła jeszcze dwa stopnie niżej i zatrzymała się. Severus nieco się zdziwił. W końcu wczoraj już go widziała, więc zapewne zdążyła oswoić się z myślą, że powrócił do Hogwartu i doprawdy, taka reakcja była zupełnie nieuzasadniona. Dopiero gwałtowny łoskot od strony korytarza po lewej, sprawił, że Snape odwrócił się z furkotem szaty. I w tym momencie pojął, co zobaczyła Minerwa.

* * *

Trzeba było zbiegu okoliczności, żeby ledwie chwilę po Mistrzu Eliksirów przez hol przechodził Hagrid, niosąc ogromny kosz, wyładowany świeżo narąbanymi klocami drewna, przeznaczonymi do podpałki w zamkowej kuchni. Na widok Snape'a Hagrid zdrętwiał i zaniemówił z oburzenia. Nikt wcześniej nie miał odwagi powiedzieć mu wprost, kto zostanie nowym dyrektorem, a że w ostatnim zebraniu kadry nie uczestniczył, nie był na bieżąco z najnowszymi informacjami. Oczywiste wydawało mu się, że nową dyrektorką będzie McGonagall. Z kolei Minerwa, której w ostatnich dniach nie brakowało trosk, odłożyła swoją rozmowę z Hagridem, która przecież i tak musiała nastąpić, na później, sądząc, że do przybycia Snape'a ma jeszcze trochę czasu. Tymczasem Snape zjawił się wcześniej bez uprzedzenia, będąc absolutnie nieświadomym faktu, że w szkole znajduje się ktoś, kto nie ma pojęcia o jego nominacji.

I właśnie dzisiejszego przedpołudnia, Minerwa, nie mogąc już dłużej odwlekać sprawy, z ciężkim sercem szła do Hagrida, żeby jakoś w łagodny sposób zakomunikować mu wstrząsającą nowinę. Obecnie nie było to już konieczne. Sam się dowiedział...

Hagridowi z wrażenia o mało co nie wyleciał z rąk ciężki kosz z drewnem. Odstawił go gwałtownie – kilka kloców spadło na posadzkę, wywołując rumor, który jeszcze niósł się echem po korytarzu i klatce schodowej. Charakter zawsze miał gwałtowny. Nie myślał o tym, jak morderca Dumbledore'a dostał się do zamku. Jedyne co chciał zrobić, to dostać go w swoje ręce i udusić na miejscu.

* * *

— TYYYY! — ryknął Hagrid przeraźliwie.

No tak, Snape przypuszczał, że z Hagridem mogą być drobne kłopoty. Aczkolwiek ta reakcja i tak nieco go zaskoczyła.

— Jak śmiesz się tu pokazywać!

Wczoraj Minerwa, dzisiaj Hagrid... Zmówili się, czy co?

— Zabiłeś go! Zdradziłeś! A on ci ufał!

Severus zdążył pomyśleć, że chyba niezupełnie w tej kolejności.

Hagrid ruszył w jego kierunku jak rozjuszony rogogon i Snape uznał za słuszne zaniepokoić się o całość swojej osoby. Nie stracił jednak zimnej krwi. W jednej chwili w jego ręce znalazła się różdżka.

— Ani kroku dalej — warknął rozkazującym, lodowatym tonem, celując prosto w półolbrzyma. Nie cofnął się, ale lewą ręką złapał i uniósł brzeg swojej długiej peleryny, na wypadek gdyby musiał szybko się wycofać. Tylko tego brakowało, żeby w tym krytycznym momencie się w nią zaplątał.

— Hagridzie! — zawołała McGonagall z odrobiną nagany w głosie. Severus jednak podejrzewał, że gdyby Hagrid zaczął rozrywać go na strzępy, to nie protestowałaby zbyt gwałtownie. — Hagridzie! Proszę, posłuchaj mnie!

Ku zdziwieniu Severusa, Minerwa minęła go i stanęła na drodze Hagridowi. Gajowy zatrzymał się, zaskoczony. McGonagall podeszła do Hagrida i złapała go za ramię.  
— On ma prawo tutaj być. Jest dyrektorem.

Snape nieznacznie opuścił różdżkę, w milczeniu przypatrując się tej scenie. Nie wątpił, że McGonagall zadziałała z troski o Hagrida, a nie o niego. Sam jednak nie był pewien, czy jego zaklęcia oszałamiające podziałaby skutecznie na rozwścieczonego półolbrzyma, toteż odetchnął w duchu z ulgą. Mało brakowało, a jego dyrektorska kariera skończyłaby się przed upływem dwudziestu czterech godzin.

Hagrid był wyraźnie zaskoczony słowami profesor McGonagall.

— Znaczy, że co?

— Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałam ci tego wcześniej, ale to oficjalna nominacja.

— Taka z Ministerstwa? — zdziwił się Hagrid. — Pogięło ich, czy jak?

Severus stwierdził, że pora się wtrącić.

— Skoro już sobie wszystko wyjaśniliśmy... Uznam tę demonstrację za jednorazowy wybryk.

Na sam dźwięk jego głosu Hagrid aż się zatrząsł z oburzenia, ale obecność profesor McGonagall powstrzymała go od rzucenia się na Snape'a.

— Nic cię tutaj nie trzyma, zajmij się swoimi sprawami — Severus wskazał różdżką na schody. — W tym zamku jest nieco więcej pomieszczeń.

— Hagridzie, proszę — powiedziała cicho Minerwa.

Hagrid, aczkolwiek niechętnie, pozbierał porozrzucane kloce drewna i dźwignął ciężki kosz. Przechodząc obok Snape'a posłał mu zabójcze spojrzenie, ale Severus się tym zbytnio nie przejął, bo specjalistą od rzucania takich spojrzeń był tutaj on. Spokojnie poczekał, aż Hagrid się oddali i zwrócił się do McGonagall:

— Minerwo, chciałbym zapoznać się z dokumentacją. Ta znajdująca się w gabinecie jest niekompletna.

Przyjął swój zwykły zimny ton; jak na osobę, która właśnie przeżyła próbę zamachu na swoje życie, wyglądał całkiem nieźle, może tylko odrobinę bardziej blado niż zwykle.  
McGonagall nie kryła swojego sceptyzmu. Najwyraźniej ani przez chwilę nie wierzyła, że nowy dyrektor ma zamiar przejąć wszystkie obowiązki związane z tym stanowiskiem.

— Masz coś szczególnego na myśli? — zapytała z wymuszoną uprzejmością.

Severus o mało co nie wypalił: plany zajęć, ale w porę ugryzł się w język. Przez Dumbledore'a wydawały mu się teraz najważniejszą kwestią.

— Krótko mówiąc: wszystko. Poza tym, o ile się nie mylę, niektóre z urzędowych papierków wymagają takiego drobiazgu jak podpis dyrektora — powiedział, kładąc nacisk na ostatnie słowo.

— Niestety tak — potwierdziła Minerwa. — Chcesz to mieć teraz czy możesz zaczekać pół godziny?

Snape bez oporów zgodził się na tę drobną zwłokę w czasie. Wrócił do dyrektorskiego gabinetu, przy każdym zakręcie korytarza zachowując szczególną ostrożność i sprawdzając, czy nie czai się tam Hagrid z siekierą.

Na szczęście nie czaił się i Severus mógł bez przeszkód wrócić do siebie.

* * *

W swoim gabinecie Minerwa dość nerwowo przerzucała dokumenty. Ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że ręce jej drżą. W jego obecności jakoś udało jej się zachować spokój, ale teraz, kiedy była sama... Leżąca na wierzchu teczka ześlizgnęła się z pokaźnego stosu i spadła na podłogę wraz z kilkoma protokołami.

Musiała wziąć się w garść. Nie mogła okazać słabości nawet przez chwilę.

Sygnały, że coś niepokojącego dzieje się w Ministerstwie, docierały do niej już od dłuższego czasu. Chociaż musiała się wycofać z aktywnej działalności w Zakonie Feniksa, bo sprawy związane ze szkołą zajmowały teraz większość jej czasu, wciąż otrzymywała od nich wieści i bywała na niektórych spotkaniach. Dlatego, gdy do Hogwartu dotarło oficjalne powiadomienie o tym, jak zostaną obsadzone stanowiska z wakatem, tylko McGonagall nie była zaskoczona. Albus uprzedzał ją, że może dość do sytuacji, że Śmierciożercy przejmą kontrolę nad Hogwartem. Jednak wtedy nawet jej przez myśl nie przeszło, że Severus Snape będzie za to wszystko opowiadać. Jego zdrada była czymś, czego nie przewidział nawet Albus. Sam fakt, że ten morderca chodzi jeszcze po świecie, był dla niej wielką niesprawiedliwością. A teraz jeszcze został dyrektorem! Nie ma co, doczekał się swojej nagrody. Czy ceną za nią było życie Albusa?

Minerwa pozbierała wszystkie dokumenty i wyszła ze swojej komnaty.

Gargulec, strzegący wejścia, wpuścił ją na okrągłą klatkę schodową, wiodącą do gabinetu. Minerwa, zgodnie z wszelkimi normami dobrego wychowania, zapukała do drzwi, poczekała, aż usłyszy wypowiedziane zimnym tonem „proszę" i weszła do środka.

Nie była tutaj od dłuższego czasu. Właściwie od kiedy dowiedziała się, kto zostanie dyrektorem. Gabinet wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak za czasów Albusa. Pomijając oczywiście fakt, że za dyrektorskim biurkiem, nad dokumentami wyglądającymi na oficjalne, siedział ten obmierzły drań i udawał, że pracuje. W swoich czarnych, nauczycielskich szatach i nieodłącznej pelerynie wyglądał tak samo, jak zwykle. Może przez króciutką chwilę uległaby złudzeniu, że ma przed sobą dawnego Severusa Snape'a. Ale wystarczyło tylko, że spojrzał na nią tym swoim przeszywającym wzrokiem, by to wrażenie natychmiast zniknęło. Na Merlina, jak ten człowiek to robił, że roztaczał wokół siebie taką aurę grozy? Trzeba było naprawdę dużej samokontroli, żeby jej nie ulec. Wiedziała, że Snape to niebezpieczny przeciwnik. O wiele bardziej niebezpieczny niż tamta dwójka. Jak większość nauczycieli starszych stażem, miała do czynienia z Carrowami. Rodzeństwo nie należało do błyskotliwych uczniów. Alecto miała kłopoty z transmutacją i nie była w stanie uzyskać nawet Z z SUMów. Jej bratu jakoś się udało. Poza tym nie wyróżniali się właściwie niczym.

— Usiądź, Minerwo. — Pozornie uprzejma wypowiedź brzmiała jak rozkaz.

McGonagall zajęła miejsce na krześle naprzeciwko biurka, chociaż najchętniej po prostu dała by mu przyniesione dokumenty i odeszła bez słowa. Nie bez satysfakcji powiększyła panujący na biurku śmietnik o stos przyniesionych papierów.

Snape'owi na moment zrzedła mina, ale szybko powrócił do swojego normalnego, czyli ponurego, wyrazu twarzy.

— O piętnastej odbędzie się zebranie w pokoju nauczycielskim — zakomunikował. — Obecność obowiązkowa. Przekaż to pozostałym, proszę. Poza tym, jeżeli chodzi o sprawy administracyjne... Przeglądałem dokumenty, wszystko jest w porządku.

Minerwa przez moment nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. Jak on z nią rozmawiał! Wydawał polecenia nie znoszącym sprzeciwu tonem, tak jakby należała do jego podwładnych.

— Więc tak to sobie wyobrażasz? — zapytała cicho. — Że będziemy bez protestu wypełniać wszystkiego twoje rozkazy?

— Owszem. W przeciwnym wypadku...

— ...wszyscy skończymy jak biedna Charity — podsumowała gorzko Minerwa. To nie było pytanie.

Mogłaby przysiąc, że Snape lekko pobladł. Nie próbował nawet szukać żadnego wykrętu, co ją odrobinę zdziwiło.

— Zasady się zmieniły, Minerwo.

— Wiem — powiedziała cicho McGonagall, ze smutkiem spoglądając na portret Albusa, wiszący tuż nad dyrektorskim biurkiem. Dumbledore musiał spoglądać na to, co działo się z tą szkołą i miał jeszcze mniej wpływu na jej losy, niż pozostali nauczyciele. Dlaczego musiało do tego dojść?

— Tak długo, jak będziesz się do nich stosować, nic ci nie grozi. Tylko tyle mogę obiecać.

— Obiecać? — zapytała Minerwa. — O czym ty mówisz? O zasadach? Jakich zasadach? Ile jest warte twoje słowo, Severusie? Ile jest warte słowo Śmierciożercy?

Snape milczał przez chwilę. Jego twarz nie miała żadnego wyrazu.

— A więc rób to, co uważasz za najlepsze dla szkoły.

Dla szkoły... Jaką szkołą stanie się Hogwart pod rządami Śmierciożerców? Bez Dumbledore'a jej los wydawał się przesądzony. Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać zmieni ją w szkołę Czarnej Magii, wyłącznie dla czarodziejów czystej krwi, a jeżeli dotychczas nie pozbył się starej kadry to tylko dlatego, że nie miał ich kim zastąpić.

— To wszystko, co chciałem ci powiedzieć. Zastanów się nad tym. Zobaczymy się na zebraniu.

McGonagall w milczeniu wstała. Tuż przed wyjściem zawahała się na moment. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na nowego dyrektora Hogwartu.

— Kiedyś myślałam, że jesteś innym człowiekiem — powiedziała cicho, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że tym samym dobija Snape'a ostatecznie. Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

* * *

Severus przez długą chwilę siedział nieruchomo za biurkiem. Cisza, jaka panowała w gabinecie była przytłaczająca.

On też chciałby być innym człowiekiem.

Ale teraz nie mógł już tego zmienić.

Wrócił do pracy.

Po kilku godzinach spędzonych nad dokumentami, miał taki mętlik w głowie, że sam już nie wiedział gdzie jest i czym się właściwie zajmuje. Nawet z własnym nazwiskiem mógł mieć kłopoty. Postanowił na razie dać sobie z tym spokój.

Coraz bardziej brakowało mu herbaty i brak ten zaczynał mu nieco szkodzić. Sowy wciąż jakoś nie było widać. Wyglądało na to, że poleciała nie na Cejlon, a do Chin.

„Szlag by ją trafił" — pomyślał ze złością.

Lunch ominął (i tak nic nie przeszłoby mu przez gardło) i ostatni kwadrans przed wyjściem spędził na dość nerwowym krążeniu po dyrektorskim gabinecie. Tak naprawdę był wściekły na Dumbledore'a, za to, że przez jego „ostatnią prośbę" znalazł się w takiej sytuacji. Teraz będzie musiał stanąć twarzą w twarz z ludźmi, którzy znali prawdę – a raczej, którym _wydawało się_, że ją znają. Jak miał z nimi rozmawiać, skoro uważali go za mordercę i zdrajcę? W takiej sytuacji żadne wyjście nie było dobre.

Wreszcie nadeszła pora zebrania. Pokój nauczycielski był pusty, kiedy do niego przyszedł. Nauczyciele schodzili się kolejno, w milczeniu zajmując swoje miejsca i unikając jego spojrzenia. Severus stał przy oknie, z założonymi na piersi rękami. To, co miał im do powiedzenia, nie było tak naprawdę istotne. Nie układał w myślach jakiegoś długiego przemówienia, wolał zająć się obserwacją. Nie zawahał się też przed dyskretnym użyciem legilimencji, by wybadać nastroje zebranych. Odczucia były podobne: niechęć, strach, zwątpienie, niepewność, wrogość. Nie oczekiwał niczego innego.

Nikt nie zbojkotował zebrania. Jednak niewidzialny mur, który oddzielał go od nauczycieli, był prawie namacalny. Severus wcale nie miał zamiaru go obalać. Większość nauczycieli się go po prostu bała. Także dlatego, że jego obecność oznaczała zagrożenie dla wszystkiego, co Hogwart zawsze sobą reprezentował. Slughorn krył się gdzieś z tyłu, Pomfrey ani razu nie podniosła wzroku, zaś Flitwick był chyba pierwszy raz zadowolony ze swojego niskiego wzrostu, dzięki czemu nie rzucał się w oczy. Trelawney wślizgnęła się do komnaty jako jedna z ostatnich i drżała jak osika za każdym razem, gdy Snape spoglądał w jej stronę. Filch stanął gdzieś w kącie, pod drzwiami i podobnie jak większość zgromadzonych zerkał z niepokojem na dyrektora. Jako charłak nie mógł być pewien swojego losu. Były jednak wyjątki. McGonagall nie unikała jego wzroku, kiedy na nią spoglądał i nie kryła pogardy, jaką do niego żywiła. Hagrid ponuro łypał na niego okiem. Cóż, znając jego charakter i zważywszy na fakt, że dopiero dzisiaj dowiedział się o wszystkim i tak zaskakująco dobrze to przyjął.  
Brakowało Binnsa i Firenzo, co zresztą nie było dla niego zaskoczeniem, i oczywiście Carrowów. Spóźniali się już prawie kwadrans.  
„Merlinie... z kim ja muszę pracować" — pomyślał Snape z irytacją.

Cisza była przytłaczająca. Sprout poruszyła się niespokojnie, jakby chciała zabrać głos, ale rozmyśliła się. Sinistra szepnęła coś do Vector.

Snape poprzysiągł sobie, że później porozmawia sobie z Carrowami i opuścił swoje strategiczne miejsce pod oknem, podchodząc bliżej do stołu, wokół którego siedzieli nauczyciele. Sam jednak nie zajął miejsca u jego szczytu, gdzie znajdowało się krzesło przynależne dyrektorowi.

— Gdzie jest Firenzo? — zapytał. Pytanie zawisło w przestrzeni. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział.

— Minerwo?

— Wrócił do Zakazanego Lasu — odpowiedziała krótko McGonagall.

Snape uniósł lekko jedną brew.

— Cóż. W takim razie wraca pani na pełen etat, profesor Trelawney.

Trelawney o mało co nie spadła z krzesła, kiedy Snape zwrócił się bezpośrednio do niej.

— Nie pani nic przeciwko, prawda, pani profesor? — zapytał z lekką kpiną.

— Nie — pisnęła cienko Trelawney.

— Doskonale.

W tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi i do środka weszli mocno spóźnieni Carrowowie.

— Mówił ci, że to tutaj — powiedział Amycus do siostry.

Spojrzeli po obecnych. Snape nie dał im szansy, by zrobili lub powiedzieli coś głupiego.

— Alecto i Amycus Carrowowie — przedstawił ich zgromadzonym nauczycielom. — Będą pełnić funkcję — zrobił krótką pauzę — nauczycieli mugoloznawstwa i obrony przed czarną magią. Ale o tym zapewne już wiecie. W końcu w tej szkole wszyscy są o wszystkim doskonale poinformowani... — Spojrzał przelotnie na Hagrida, po czym zwrócił się do Carrowów:  
— Alecto, Amycusie... Siadajcie tam — Wskazał im dwa krzesła przy końcu stołu, pomiędzy Babbling a Hooch.

„I nie przeszkadzajcie" — dodał w myśli.

Niezależnie od tego, co i w jaki sposób powiedziałby Severus, i tak byłoby to odebrane jako ironiczne, cyniczne i ociekające jadem. Nie silił się więc na dobieranie uprzejmych słówek.

— Miło, że zechcieliście zaszczycić nas swoją obecnością — zaczął. — Najlepiej postawić sobie sprawy jasno, żeby później nie było niedomówień. Jedyne, czego się od was oczekuje, to wypełniania waszych obowiązków, tak jak dotychczas. Nic mniej. I nic więcej. Wiecie, na jakiej zasadzie tu jesteście. Kto zostanie, godzi się na moje warunki. Kto chce odejść niech zrobi to teraz – droga wolna.

Nauczyciele wymienili pomiędzy sobą niedowierzające spojrzenia. Nikt się nie podniósł. Część nauczycieli zerkała na Minerwę, tak jakby oczekiwali, że zabierze głos w imieniu opozycji, na którą składało się całe grono pedagogiczne. Jednak McGonagall milczała.

— Jakieś pytania?

Cisza. Wszyscy siedzieli z grobowymi minami, a zebranie nauczycielskie bardziej przypominało stypę niż cokolwiek innego. W sumie trudno się było dziwić, ale Snape jednak oczekiwał jakiejś reakcji. Może gdyby ktoś mu naubliżał, poddając w wątpliwość obecność jego kręgosłupa moralnego, przynależność do rodzaju ludzkiego, albo chociaż poczucie przyzwoitości, wiedziałyby na czym właściwie stoi. Ale to ponure milczenie okazało się znacznie bardziej dotkliwe.

— W takim razie dziękuję. Jesteście wolni.

Zważywszy na sytuację, ostatnie słowa zabrzmiały co najmniej dwuznacznie... Rozległo się szuranie odsuwanych krzeseł. Nauczyciele w milczeniu kolejno opuszczali komnatę. Sinistra wstała jako jedna z ostatnich. Przystanęła jeszcze na progu i posłała mu długie, zagadkowe spojrzenie. Snape zupełnie ją zignorował.

— Alecto, Amycusie, zostańcie — powiedział do Carrowów.

Poczekał aż za wychodzącym na końcu Filchem zamkną się drzwi.

— Jeszcze parę słów. — Dopiero teraz usiadł za stołem, jednak nie na krześle, które zwykle zajmował Dumbledore, a naprzeciwko Carrowów. — Nie życzę sobie żadnych lekkomyślnych działań.

Alecto chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie dał jej dojść do głosu.

— Jakby nie patrzeć, jesteśmy tutaj w mniejszości. I dlatego lepiej unikać niepotrzebnych konfliktów. O wszystkim macie meldować mnie, jasne?

— Z jakiej racji? — oburzyła się Alecto.

— Z takiej, że to mnie Czarny Pan powierzył stanowisko dyrektora Hogwartu. Chcesz to zakwestionować?

Alecto otworzyła usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale rozmyśliła się i nie rzekła ani słowa.

— A więc wszystko jasne — stwierdził Snape, wstając. — A, jeszcze jedno. Znajdźcie sobie jakieś bardziej stosowne codziennie szaty. Płaszcze Śmierciożerców to nie jest najlepszy pomysł.

— Nie? — zdziwił się Amycus.

— Nie — warknął Snape.

— Ale...

— Macie do mnie jeszcze jakąś sprawę?

— W zasadzie... — zaczęła Alecto i urwała.

— To jak się namyślicie, możecie do mnie przyjść. Będę w gabinecie.

— W jakim gabinecie?

— Dyrektorskim! Niektórzy tutaj pracują. Koniec zebrania! — rzucił na odchodnym, opuszczając pokój nauczycielski.

* * *

— I jak poszło zebranie? — zagadnął Albus.

— Fatalnie, tak jak przewidywałem. Ale póki się mnie boją, wszystko powinno jakoś pójść.

— Severusie, czy mi się wydaje, czy przy słowach „boją się" słyszałem nutkę satysfakcji w twoim głosie?

— Wydawało ci się.

— Na pewno?

— No dobrze, może odrobinę. Mimo wszystko wolę to zaliczyć do czynników pozytywnych, bo gdyby się mnie nie bali, to zamiast słuchać, zapewne spuściliby mnie ze schodów.

— Co za szczęście, że pokój nauczycielski jest na parterze — zauważył Dumbledore.

— To jest wysoki parter, Albusie...

Snape usiadł za biurkiem, odsuwając na bok papiery, które razem z tym, co przyniosła Minerwa, utworzyły całkiem pokaźny stos. Najgorsze było to, że musiał się tym wszystkim osobiście zajmować. Nawet nie przypuszczał, że praca dyrektora jest do tego stopnia nudnym zajęciem.

— Gdyby nie to, że Harry to wszystko widział... — powiedział cicho Albus.

Snape skrzywił się odruchowo, nie tylko dlatego, że Dumbledore wspomniał o Potterze, ale ponieważ odniósł się do wydarzeń na Wieży Astronomicznej.

— Co by to zmieniło? Wydałoby się prędzej czy później. A tak przynajmniej jest jasna sytuacja. Po tym, co się stało i tak nie mógłbym zostać w Hogwarcie.

— Ale nasza strona nie miałaby pewności, kto mnie zabił. W końcu oficjalna wersja jest taka, że zamordowali mnie Śmierciożercy.— Tylko tak się nieszczęśliwie składa, że jestem jednym z nich — mruknął Severus, bezwiednie zaciskając palce prawej ręki na lewym przedramieniu.

Dumbledore nic nie odpowiedział.

Severus czasami nienawidził go za to milczenie w momentach, kiedy najbardziej potrzebował odpowiedzi. W tej kwestii portret Albusa niczym nie różnił się od żywego.  
Nagle usłyszał stukanie. Odruchowo spojrzał na drzwi, nim nie uświadomił sobie, że dźwięk dobiega z przeciwnego kierunku. Odwrócił się i spojrzał za okno Na parapecie siedziała bardzo nastroszona sowa i zawzięcie pukała dziobem w szybę. Wpuścił ją do środka. Sowa wleciała do gabinetu, rzuciła na biurko przyniesiony pakunek i wypadła z komnaty jak burza, hucząc ponuro.

Severus otworzył przesyłkę i niemal niezauważalnie uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Herbata! Jedyna dobra wiadomość tego dnia.

_c.d.n._

Ilustracja do rozdziału (tradycyjnie, z linka należy usunąć wszystkie spacje):

**Grób Dumbledore'a**

http: / / the - black - panther . deviantart . com / gallery / 6193199# / d1jv79e

I bonusowo **Alecto i Amycus Carrowowie **(wyobrażenie nie do końca zgodne z książkowym opisem, ale już za późno - ja ich widzę dokładnie tak):

http: / / the - black - panther . deviantart . com / gallery / 6193199# / d1ngjam


	3. Wywiad

**Rozdział 3**

**Wywiad**

Ostatnie dni sierpnia były wyjątkowo wietrzne i deszczowe, nawet jak na warunki panujące w północnej Szkocji. Blady owal słońca ledwie prześwitywał zza grubej, szarej powłoki chmur. Deszcz mżył prawie przez cały czas, niekiedy zamieniając się w gwałtowną ulewę. Podmuchy wichury uderzały w mury zamku z taką siłą, że szyby aż podzwaniały w oknach. W takie dni przeciągi w lochach były odczuwalne bardziej niż zwykle, a wiatr zawodził na długich korytarzach zamku, ze świstem przeciskając się przez szczeliny w wiekowym murze.  
Snape słabo pamiętał jak zazwyczaj, w ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu lat odkąd pracował w Hogwarcie, spędzał te ostatnie dni wakacji. Zapewne mijały dość spokojnie, głównie na porządkach w składziku eliksirów, segregowaniu zapasów składników, które ze sobą przywiózł i nękaniu Albusa o stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, nawet jeżeli wtedy cała sprawa była już przesądzona. Jednak w tym roku ostatnie dni sierpnia były dla Severusa pracowite jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd.

Wszystkie przedpołudnia spędzał w dyrektorskim gabinecie, zapoznając się z zaległymi sprawami. Pomiędzy 9 a 10 przychodziła Minerwa, przynosząc poranną pocztę. Oficjalne listy z Ministerstwa były zaadresowane na adres szkoły, a nie bezpośrednio do niego, i dlatego najpierw trafiały na biurko McGonagall, która od lat zajmowała się urzędową korespondencją. McGonagall była wobec niego zawsze lodowato uprzejma. Severus odwzajemniał się tym samym, zadowalając się faktem, że przedkładała dobro szkoły ponad osobiste antypatie. Był pewien, że bez niej nie poradziłby sobie w gąszczu administracyjnych spraw i dlatego też puszczał mimo uszu uwagi Alecto, która co najmniej dwa razy dziennie zawracała mu głowę, sugerując, że powinien natychmiast ograniczyć rolę Minerwy. Jakoś nie wierzył w jej teorie spiskowe. Alecto upierała się, że McGonagall, wykorzystując przywilej swojego stanowiska, mogła zataić przed nimi jakieś istotne informacje. Nie potrafiła jednak sprecyzować jakie i dlatego Snape poradził jej, żeby przyszła, jak już coś wymyśli. Skutek był taki, że Alecto obraziła się na niego i dzięki temu na jakiś czas miał z nią spokój.

Pokojowa forma współpracy z Minerwą trwała bardzo długo, bo prawie przez całe dwa dni, a i to chyba tylko dlatego, że Ministerstwo nie przysłało nic istotnego. Natomiast trzeciego dnia na biurku Snape'a wylądowała dość sporych rozmiarów paczka, opatrzona oficjalnymi pieczęciami. Severus obrzucił przesyłkę podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, ale nie był w stanie wywnioskować, co znajduje się w środku.

— Co to jest, Minerwo? — zapytał w końcu.

— Nie domyślasz się? — odparła. — Czyżby _pan dyrektor_zapomniał o ostatnich poprawkach w dekrecie Ministerstwa dotyczącym edukacji?

Snape zmarszczył brwi, nie zwracając uwagi na ironię w jej głosie i dotknął czubkiem różdżki pieczęci. Domyślał się już, co kryje paczka. Gruby, szary papier rozwinął się, ukazując znajdujące się w środku arkusze Świadectw Statusu Krwi. Wedle nowych przepisów tylko ci młodzi czarodzieje, którzy mieli udokumentowane pochodzenie, otrzymywali prawo do nauki w Hogwarcie. W osobnej kopercie znajdowała się lista Mugolaków. Severus rozwinął pergamin. Wystarczył mu jeden rzut oka na samą długość spisu nazwisk, by stwierdzić, że w świetle nowych przepisów wielu uczniów miało niewłaściwe, bo mugolskie, pochodzenie.

Minerwa stała przy biurku, z rękami opartymi na biodrach, w milczeniu przyglądając się, jak Snape studiuje listę.

— Nie udawaj, że o tym nie wiedziałeś — powiedziała. Severus nie zareagował, szukając wzrokiem na spisie uczniów Slytherinu. Listę ułożone według kolejności alfabetycznej, a nie wedle przynależności do Domów. Zdążył znaleźć trzech, nim McGonagall ponownie się odezwała: — Sądzisz, że to jest sprawiedliwe?

— Nie do mnie należy ocenianie decyzji Ministerstwa — odparł Snape chłodno, składając pergamin.

— I po co te kłamstwa, Severusie? — zapytała McGonagall ostro. — Wiem, kto za tym stoi.

Severus posłał jej długie, ponure spojrzenie. Nie miał zamiaru wdawać się z nią w dyskusję na temat polityki, jaką uprawiał Czarny Pan. Temat był zdecydowanie zbyt grząski. Wolał ograniczyć się do wydawania poleceń:

— Zaktualizuj dane uczniów. Wykreśl Mugolaków z dzienników klasowych. Przed rozpoczęciem roku przygotujemy nowe listy uczniów, które dostaną opiekunowie Domów.

Podał jej listę. Minerwa, po chwili wahania, wzięła ją, aczkolwiek tak, jak gdyby była to brudna, mokra ściera ze schowka Filcha.

— Nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć, jak możecie dzielić ludzi na lepszych i gorszych tylko na podstawie tej waszej obłąkańczej teorii czystości krwi.

— Dosyć — przerwał jej zdecydowanie Snape. Ta rozmowa zaczynała zmierzać w niebezpiecznym kierunku. — Dyskusję o poglądach sugerowałbym odłożyć na inną okazję.  
McGonagall ściągnęła usta w wąską kreskę.

— Ach, oczywiście, zawsze najlepiej unikać tematu.

— Bądź łaskawa zająć się tym, co do ciebie należy, Minerwo — syknął, sięgając po list, który przyszedł do niego dziś rano. Jeszcze nie miał okazji zająć się swoją prywatną korespondencją.

— Jak sobie życzysz, Severusie — odparła zimno McGonagall, opuszczając gabinet.

Snape zgrzytnął zębami. Minerwa nie zamierzała ułatwiać mu sprawy. Przeczuwał, że jeszcze nie raz wystawi jego cierpliwość na ciężką próbę. Spojrzał na list, który dopiero co otworzył i spostrzegł, że trzyma pergamin do góry nogami. Westchnął, obrócił kartkę i przeczytał wiadomość, napisaną starannie wykaligrafowanym pismem:

_Szanowny Panie Snape,_

_Z okazji zbliżającej się inauguracji nowego roku szkolnego przygotowujemy okolicznościowy artykuł o Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. W związku z tym zwracamy się do Pana, jako dyrektora szkoły, z uprzejmą prośbą o udzielenie wywiadu dla naszej gazety.  
__Nasz dziennikarz przeprowadziłby rozmowę z Panem w wyznaczonym przez Pana dowolnym miejscu i czasie. Bylibyśmy jednak bardzo wdzięczni, gdyby było to nie później niż 28 sierpnia, gdyż publikację artykułu planujemy na 1 września. _

_Z wyrazami szacunku,  
__Gregory Thomas Cook, zastępca redaktora naczelnego_

Prorok Codzienny

Severus uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu i przeczytał list jeszcze raz.

No cóż, w zasadzie powinien był się spodziewać, że „Prorok" prędzej czy później się odezwie. Zapewne to Ministerialna Rada Radiofonii i Prasy, aktualnie działająca na usługach Śmierciożerców, stosując odpowiednie naciski, „zasugerowała" najbardziej poczytnej w czarodziejskiej Anglii gazecie wysmarowanie poprawnego politycznie artykułu o szkole. Zgraja nieszczęsnych półgłówków. Jeszcze niedawno cenzurowali jak leci wszystkie publikacje dotyczące czarnej magii, nawet jeżeli mówiły o niej wyłącznie w aspekcie teoretycznym, a teraz robili wszystko to, co chciał Lord, byleby tylko ocalić stołki.

Teraz rozumiał, o co chodziło Czarnemu Panu, gdy przy ich ostatnim spotkaniu wspomniał, by Snape dbał o dobry wizerunek szkoły. Stara, dobra propaganda, która miała uspokoić opinię publiczną. Równie dobrze pod podpisem zastępcy redaktora naczelnego mogłyby się znaleźć słowa: _zaakceptuj ofertę,_skreślone mocno pochyłym, zamaszystym charakterem pisma.

Sięgnął po arkusz pergaminu i napisał krótką odpowiedź, wyznaczając spotkanie na następny dzień, żeby mieć to jak najszybciej z głowy.

W redakcji musieli chyba czatować na jego sowę, bo ich list z potwierdzeniem przyszedł jeszcze tego samego popołudnia, tuż po obiedzie. Severus nie miał żadnych złych przeczuć, otwierając drugi tego dnia list od „Proroka". Jednak pewną jego podejrzliwość wzbudził fakt, że niezmiernie uprzejme podziękowania napisano jadowicie zielonym atramentem. Spojrzał na podpis i lekko go zmroziło. Rita Skeeter. To już nie mieli nikogo innego w tej redakcji! Zawsze wydawało mu się, że w „Proroku" pracowało jednak nieco więcej dziennikarzy. Naprawdę nie mogli wybrać kogoś innego tylko musieli akurat tę małpę w zielonym?

Nagle okazało się, że jutrzejszy wywiad może być poważniejszym wyzwaniem niż mu się początkowo wydawało.

* * *

Popołudnie, jak zwykle, spędził w swoich komnatach. Od kilku dni, metodycznie, z rezygnacją usiłował zmniejszyć chaos, jaki zastał tutaj po przeszukaniu zafundowanym przez aurorów. Segregowanie papierów z góry sobie darował, zadowalając się pobieżnym ich ułożeniem. Zrobił porządek w szufladach biurka, poustawiał książki na półkach, szczęśliwie nie stwierdzając żadnych braków, a futerał ze skrzypcami, po krótkim wahaniu, schował na samo dno kufra, raczej nie przewidując w najbliższym czasie powrotu do muzykowania.  
Późnym wieczorem, ogarnąwszy wzrokiem pomieszczenie, uznał robotę za zakończoną. Spać mu się jeszcze nie chciało, więc postanowił zgodnie ze swoim zwyczajem przespacerować się po korytarzach zamku.

Zwykle nikogo nie spotykał podczas tych wędrówek. Przypuszczał, że nawet duchy, z wiadomych powodów, omijały go szerokim łukiem, dopóki pewnego razu nie natknął się na Krwawego Barona. Przywitał go lekkim skinieniem głowy, a duch odpowiedział mu tym samym, nie okazując śladu niechęci. Dopiero wtedy zaczął się zastanawiać czy poza portretami dyrektorów i samym Hogwartem ktoś jeszcze znał prawdę o tym, co się stało. A może Krwawy Baron widział to wszystko inaczej? Przecież sam kiedyś też popełnił morderstwo...  
Severus szedł korytarzem na pierwszym piętrze, kiedy dotarły do niego odgłosy rozmowy. Snape miał naprawdę dobry słuch, godny nietoperza i potrafił poruszać się tak, by samemu nie być słyszanym. Zatrzymał się, nasłuchując, a potem wszedł głębiej w ciemny korytarz. Już z daleka rozpoznał głos McGonagall, nie mógł jednak rozróżnić słów. Po chwili odezwała się Sprout.

— ... to doprawdy okropne, Minerwo, nie do pomyślenia!

Owszem, nie do pomyślenia było, że dwie rozsądne czarownice, za jakie zawsze uważał Sprout i McGonagall, omawiają jakieś niepokojące kwestie na korytarzu. Severus schował się za zbroją i czekał. Gdyby podeszły bliżej, zawsze zdążyłby niepostrzeżenie odejść.

— Nigdy nie sądziłam, że do tego dojdzie — powiedziała Minerwa. — Ci służbiści z Komisji zabrali nam prawie jedną piątą uczniów.

Usłyszał trzask zamykanych drzwi i gmeranie klucza w zamku. McGonagall najwyraźniej zamykała swój gabinet.

— A co z pierwszorocznymi?

McGonagall przez chwilę nie odpowiedziała. Severus domyślał się, że zabezpiecza drzwi zaklęciem.

— To już w ogóle zakrawa na absurd. Powysyłałam listy jak zwykle, a tydzień temu część do mnie wróciła.

— Jak to? — Sprout była wyraźnie zaskoczona.

Głosy zaczęły się oddalać. Severus ruszył za nimi w bezpiecznej odległości. Jego długa peleryna sunęła za nim po posadzce bezszelestnie.

— Ministerstwo musiało je przechwycić. Albo odebrać adresatom, niektóre były pootwierane... Myślisz, że zawahali by się przed stosowaniem Oblivate na tych biednych dzieciakach i ich rodzicach?

Sprout milczała. Widocznie w odpowiedzi tylko przecząco pokręciła głową.

— Można się było domyśleć, że coś jest nie tak, skoro zabronili nam udać się do mugolskich rodzin... Nie wiem czy w tym roku będzie choćby trzydziestka nowych uczniów...

Snape zatrzymał się, gdy doszedł do końca korytarza, gdzie zaczynała się klatka schodowa. Gdyby któraś z nich odwróciła się, mogłaby go zauważyć, czającego się na dole. I tak usłyszał już dosyć.

Ruszył w kierunku lochów, zastanawiając się, jak należałoby wykorzystać uzyskaną przed chwilą wiedzę. Nim doszedł do swoich komnat miał już gotowy plan.

* * *

Z samego rana posłał wezwanie do Filcha, każąc mu stawić się w dyrektorskim gabinecie. Nie musiał długo czekać. Woźny pojawił się niemal natychmiast. Na zaproszenie Severusa wślizgnął się do środka, aczkolwiek widać było po nim, że czyni to z wyraźnym wahaniem.

— Niech pan wejdzie — powiedział Snape.

Woźny nieśmiało podszedł bliżej. Majestat dyrektorskiego gabinetu zdawał się go przytłaczać. Snape wcale się temu nie dziwił.

Jego też przytłaczał.

— Proszę siadać — Severus wskazał na krzesło stojące naprzeciwko biurka.

Filch usiadł na samym brzeżku.

— Wezwałem pana w ważnej sprawie — zaczął Snape.

Woźny wyglądał na niesamowicie przejętego.

— Ta rozmowa, oczywiście, nie może wyjść poza ten gabinet — Severus posłał mu groźne spojrzenie.

Filch twierdząco kiwnął głową. Tak naprawdę Snape nie obawiał się, że ktoś może dowiedzieć się o jego rozmowie z woźnym. Komu miałby ją powtórzyć Filch? Swojej kotce?

— Mam do pana pewną prośbę.

— Pan, panie dyrektorze? Do mnie? — zdziwił się Filch.

— Tak. Widzi pan... Niektóre osoby z szacownego grona pedagogicznego wydają się mieć pewne obiekcje względem zmian, jakie zaszły w Hogwarcie. Jednak sam pan widział, że nikt nie chce wyrazić ich wprost. Szczerze nad tym boleję, bo rad byłbym podyskutować o tych kwestiach. Jednak wobec takiego stanu rzeczy konieczne jest znalezienie innego rozwiązania. I tutaj właśnie pojawia się moja prośba skierowana do pana, jako że uważam pana za osobę godną zaufania — Snape zrobił krótką pauzę, oceniając wrażenie, jakie zrobiły na woźnym jego słowa. Filch był wyraźnie zaskoczony. Spodziewał się, że ze względu na swoje charłactwo, jedyne, co może otrzymać od dyrektora, to wymówienie. W najlepszym przypadku oczywiście. A tutaj nowy dyrektor rozmawia z nim o sprawach najwyższego szczebla. Mało tego! Mówi mu wprost, że obdarza go zaufaniem. Nie mieściło się to w jego głowie. Severus nie musiał posługiwać się Legilimencją, by dostrzec, że dobrze trafił. Zdobycie lojalności Flicha nie wymagało wielkiego wysiłku. Pewny, że uzyska to, do czego dążył, podjął temat: — Gdyby dostrzegł pan coś niepokojącego, jakieś zebrania poza tymi oficjalnymi... co dotyczy zarówno uczniów jak i nauczycieli... Ogółem wszystko, co wydawałoby się panu podejrzane — wtedy proszę mnie poinformować.

— Tak, oczywiście, panie dyrektorze — zapewnił go Filch gorliwie.

Trzeba było przyznać, że Filch miał niezwykłe wprost upodobanie do słuchania tych, którzy byli u władzy. Dumbledore, Umbridge czy Snape — bez różnicy. Severus nie wątpił, że Filch będzie szpiegować uczniów — w końcu wyłapywanie potencjalnych szlabanowiczów stanowiło jego jedyne hobby. Nie miał tylko pewności, czy posunie się do donoszenia na nauczycieli. Teraz jednak przekonał się, że niepotrzebnie zaprzątał tym sobie głowę. Filch przyniesie mu w zębach każdy kwit, który na nich znajdzie.

— Jeszcze jedno, panie Filch. O czternastej spodziewam się dziennikarki z „Proroka Codziennego". Proszę ją przyprowadzić bezpośrednio do mojego gabinetu.

— O czternastej — powtórzył woźny. — Tak, oczywiście.

— To wszystko, panie Filch.

Woźny zerwał się z krzesła i odwrócił, z zamiarem ruszenia do wyjścia. Zawahał się jednak.

— Tak, panie Filch? — zapytał Snape, okazując zaskakującą, jak na niego, cierpliwość.

— Panie dyrektorze, czy przywróci pan stosowanie kar cielesnych w szkole? — wypalił woźny, najwyraźniej zebrawszy całą swoją uwagę, by zapytać o cokolwiek.

Masz ci los! I co mu odpowiedzieć? Woźny spoglądał na niego z nieskrywaną nadzieją.

— Pomyślimy — odparł krótko Snape.

Filch wychodził z gabinetu w niemalże radosnym nastroju. Severus pokręcił głową z lekkim niedowierzaniem. Takiemu to niewiele trzeba było do szczęścia.

— Snape, co to jest? — Alecto wpadła do dyrektorskiego gabinetu bez słowa powitania i, zgodnie ze swoim zwyczajem, bez pukania.

„Hasło. Ustawić hasło" — przypomniał sobie Snape, składając „Proroka Codziennego", i oczywiście natychmiast znowu o tym zapomniał.

— O co chodzi? — zapytał.

Alecto pokazała mu książkę zatytułowaną: „Dydaktyka nauk magicznych".

— Co to jest? — powtórzyła z taką natarczywością, jakby bez uzyskania odpowiedzi żyć nie mogła.

— Książka — wyjaśnił grzecznie Severus.

— Widzę przecież, że książka! Jakiś kretyn mi to przysłał dzisiaj rano — powiedziała z pretensją w głosie. — Amycusowi zresztą też.

— Tak się składa, że to ja byłem tym kretynem — odparł Snape z jadowitą uprzejmością, posyłając jej zimny uśmiech.

Alecto osłupiała.

— Ty? Myślałam, że to ta przemądrzała jędza.

Snape jakoś nie miał wątpliwości o kogo chodziło.

— McGonagall nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. Wszyscy początkujący nauczyciele dostają tę książkę. To absolutna podstawa.

— Jaka podstawa? O czym ty gadasz, Snape? — zdenerwowała się Alecto.

— W razie gdybyś zapomniała, to przypominam, że macie tutaj pewne obowiązki do wykonania.

— Znaczy, że co?

Snape wymownie milczał.

— Nauczanie? — domyśliła się wreszcie Alecto, wykazując się niesamowitą błyskotliwością.

— Tym na ogół zajmują się nauczyciele — odparł Snape z kpiną. — Nie wątpię w wasze rzadko spotykane talenty do przekazywania wiedzy młodzieży...

— Poważnie? — zdziwiła się Alecto.

— ...ale trochę wiedzy teoretycznej na pewno wam nie zaszkodzi.

Alecto spojrzała na książkę nieufnie.

— No dobra, może zajrzę.

— Doskonale — stwierdził Snape, ponownie rozkładając „Proroka" i wracając do lektury. Alecto na szczęście pojęła aluzję i wyszła.

W „Proroku", we właściwym dla nich stylu, wypisywali takie bzdury, że włos aż się jeżył na głowie, ale aktualnie nie miał nic lepszego do roboty. Przerzucił strony z wiadomościami ze świata, zatrzymując się nieco dłużej przy informacji, że w Rumunii smokerzy mają problemy z populacją rogogonów, które na Wołoszczyźnie rozmnożyły się ponad normę i notce donoszącej, że w Polsce jakiś mugol z niejakiego Okrąglaka dostrzegł mimoucha, o czym nawet w telewizji mówili. Dotarł do stron z rozrywką i zatrzymał wzrok na krzyżówce.

„A dlaczego by nie?" — pomyślał, sięgając po pióro.

* * *

Severus, spoglądając na tarczę zegara, odstawił filiżankę na spodek. Dziwne. Umówił się ze Skeeter na czternastą. Wiele można było tej koszmarnej kobiecie zarzucić, ale na pewno nie brak punktualności. Spóźniała się już dobry kwadrans. Coś tu było nie tak.

Spojrzał na portrety dyrektorów. Dippet, jak zwykle, spał, ale większość, w tym Fineas i Albus, spoglądało na niego z uwagą.

— Mam do was prośbę — zwrócił się do portretów. — Rozejrzyjcie się po korytarzach i poszukajcie Skeeter. Nie życzę sobie, żeby włóczyła się po zamku.

— Całkiem słusznie — skomentowała Derwent z przekąsem.

— Trzeba się było nie zgadzać na ten wywiad — gderał Fortescue, znikając z ram.

Albus tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem i również się oddalił.

Pierwszy wrócił Nigellus.

— Mam dwie wiadomości, dobrą i złą.

— Zacznij od złej.

— Skeeter rozmawia z Carrowami.

— Co? — Severus natychmiast zerwał się zza biurka.

— Jest na siódmym piętrze.

Snape, wychodząc szybkim krokiem z gabinetu, dosłyszał jeszcze komentarze powracających dyrektorów:

— A mówiłem, żeby się nie zgadzać — mówił Fortescue. — Toż to nie licuje z godnością stanowiska.

— Mój drogi, Severus wie, co robi — odparł Albus pogodnie. — Cytrynowego dropsa?

Dyrektorski gabinet znajdował się na tym samym piętrze co kwatery Carrowów, więc Severus dotarł tam w mgnieniu oka.  
Skeeter dostrzegł już z daleka. Amycus stał w drzwiach swojej komnaty, uniemożliwiając jej wejście do środka. Nie zraziło to jednak wścibskiej dziennikarki. Obok Skeeter stał fotograf, majstrując coś przy swoim aparacie. Filch, z niewyraźną miną, krył się pod ścianą, a na widok Snape'a, sunącego w ich stronę z falującą za nim niczym skrzydła nietoperza peleryną, drgnął i zrobił taki ruch, jakby chciał uciec. Skeeter w ogóle nie zauważyła jego nadejścia. Wycelowała w Amucusa pióro, które trzymała w ręce i zadała mu pytanie:

— Czym zajmował się pan wcześniej, przed rozpoczęciem pracy w szkole?

— Yyy... no... tego...

— Dzień dobry — powiedział zimnym głosem Snape.

— Ach, dzień dobry, dzień dobry — odparła Rita, odwracając się do niego i natychmiast zapominając o Amycusie. Rozciągnęła usta w fałszywym uśmiechu i podeszła do niego. — Pstryknij parę zdjęć panu, Bozo — rzuciła przez ramię do fotografa.

— Umawiała się pani na wywiad ze mną a nie z moimi pracownikami — zauważył Snape chłodno.

— Oczywiście, panie Snape. Ale przypadkiem, po drodze, spotkałam pana Amycusa...

— Po drodze, tak? — zapytał Severus ironicznie, rzucając zgrabionemu Filchowi mordercze spojrzenie. Tak się składało, że z głównej klatki schodowej do dyrektorskiego gabinetu szło się w przeciwnym kierunku niż do komnat Carrowów.

— Co tu się dzieje? — Alecto wyjrzała ze swojej komnaty, najwyraźniej zwabiona hałasem. W rękach trzymała „Dydaktykę nauk magicznych".

— Pani Carrow, jak sądzę? — zapytała Skeeter, wyciągając do niej rękę na powitanie. Alecto była tak zaskoczona, że odruchową ją uścisnęła. — Rita Skeeter, miło mi. Czy zechce pani...

— Nie, nie zechce — wtrącił Severus, przeczuwając, że jeszcze chwila, a straci kontrolę nad sytuacją.

— No to może chociaż jakieś zdjęcie do artykułu — powiedziała szybciutko Skeeter. — Bozo. — Skinięciem dłoni przywołała fotografa. — Nie ma pani nic przeciwko, prawda?

— Jaki artykuł? — zainteresowała się Alecto.

— O korzystnych zmianach edukacyjnych w Hogwarcie — wyjaśniła Skeeter.

— Zechce się pani tutaj ustawić — Fotograf podszedł bliżej, wskazując na miejsce przy oknie. Zauważył tytuł książki, którą trzymała Alecto. — O, i proszę stanąć tak, żeby okładka była widoczna. To będzie dobrze wyglądać...

— Czy oświetlenie jest tutaj odpowiednie? — zaniepokoiła się Alecto.

— Jest dostateczne — uspokoił ją fotograf.

Snape pomyślał, że za zaraz go szlag trafi.

— Państwo przyjechali robić sesję fotograficzną czy przeprowadzić wywiad? — zapytał Snape głosem elegancko wychowanego węża.  
Skeeter chyba zauważyła, że dyrektor Hogwartu dochodzi do skraju wytrzymałości nerwowej. Mimo wszystko wolała nie ryzykować, że wyrzuci ich z zamku przed przeprowadzeniem wywiadu.

— Już skończyliśmy. Bozo — zwróciła się do fotografa — idziemy.

— Przejdźmy do gabinetu — rzucił Snape. — Panie Filch — Dźwięk jego głos zatrzymał woźnego, który miał zamiar właśnie czmychnąć w głąb korytarza. — Proszę się nie oddalać. To nie potrwa długo, poczeka pan pod drzwiami i po rozmowie odprowadzi państwo prosto do wyjścia.

Snape wszedł pierwszy do gabinetu i dzięki temu zdążył zgarnąć z widoku złożonego „Proroka" ze znajdującą się na wierzchu rozwiązaną krzyżówką (dwa hasła były niewpisane). Wcisnął go na sam spód stosu papierów, leżących na parapecie pod oknem i odwrócił się ku swoim gościom. Skeeter i fotograf rozglądali się po gabinecie, na szczęście niczego nie dotykając. Severus zauważył, że dziennikarce w oku błysnęło na widok portretu Dumbledore'a. Z najnowszymi informacjami zapoznawał się na bieżąco i wiedział, że aktualnie pisała jego biografię. Znając jej wcześniejsze dokonania, aż strach było pomyśleć, co z tego wyjdzie.

— Proszę siadać — Snape machnął ręką w stronę dwóch krzeseł, z których jedno stało nieco z boku, a drugie naprzeciwko biurka. Sam zajął swoje miejsce za blatem.

— Nie ma pan nic przeciwko temu, żebym pstryknął parę zdjęć? — zapytał fotograf.

— Owszem, mam — odparł Severus takim tonem, że fotografa od razu zmroziło. Skeeter była znacznie bardziej odporna na działanie frontu arktycznego, który nadpłynął z miejsca, gdzie siedział nowy dyrektor Hogwartu. Wciąż uśmiechając się obłudnie, sięgnęła do swojej przepastnej torebki z krokodylej skóry i wyciągnęła z niej długi zwój pergaminu, który rozłożyła sobie na blacie biurka, nie przejmując się bynajmniej, że przygniata uporządkowane w eleganckich stosikach papiery. Snape dość stanowczo wyciągnął spod arkusza Skeeter swoje dokumenty, uważając, żeby coś mu się nie pomieszało; wprowadził własny system podziału na rzeczy bardzo ważne, ważne i bzdurne, aczkolwiek najwyraźniej niezbędne w administrowaniu szkołą i nie miał ochoty jeszcze raz tego wszystkiego segregować.

— Poprawki do szkolnego regulaminu? — zainteresowała się nagle Skeeter, rzucając okiem na tytuł i bezczelnie biorąc leżący na wierzchu pergamin do ręki.

Snape natychmiast jej go odebrał i odłożył na miejsce. Skeeter wciąż wpatrywała się w pergamin intensywnie, usiłując odczytać to, co było na nim napisane, więc odwrócił go czystą stroną do góry i przycisnął książką.

— Chyba jednak musimy sobie wyjaśnić parę rzeczy — zaczął Snape, uznając, że Skeeter trzeba przyhamować albo zaraz zacznie grzebać mu po szufladach. — Przyszła pani tutaj zrobić wywiad, a nie przeszukanie.

„Chociaż pewnie dla niej jedno i to samo" — pomyślał Severus.

— Ależ panie Snape... — Skeeter spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem, który zapewne miał być niewinny, nawijając sobie pasmo blond włosów na palec. Przy jej aparycji i sposobie bycia nie bardzo jej to wychodziło.

— Proszę mi nie przerywać — rzekł z naciskiem, takim tonem, że Skeeter głos uwiązł w gardle. Być może przypomniała sobie, że ma jednak do czynienia z praktykującym Śmierciożercą. — Możemy porozmawiać na temat Hogwartu, proszę bardzo. Jednak jeżeli uznam, że któreś z pytań jest nie na miejscu... W każdym razie bardziej, niż pytania, które ma pani w zwyczaju zadawać, pozwolę sobie nie udzielać na nie odpowiedzi. Czy wyrażam się jasno? Albo zaakceptuje pani moje warunki, albo do widzenia.

Skeeter namyślała się przez chwilę, po czym wzruszyła ramionami.

— W porządku.

— Tego... — odważył się odezwać fotograf. — Rita, ja jestem jeszcze potrzebny? Może poczekałbym na zewnątrz...

— Niech pan usiądzie wreszcie — zdenerwował się Snape. Nie chciał, żeby towarzysz Rity plątał mu się po zamku. Fotograf posłuchał (właściwie nogi same się pod nim ugięły) i usiadł na krześle stojącym z boku, pod ścianą.

Skeeter wyciągnęła z torebki samonotujące pióro we wściekle zielonym kolorze. Possała jego końcówkę i ustawiła na arkuszu pergaminu.

— Wolałabym, żeby pani tego nie używała — zawrócił uwagę Severus.

— Ależ to moje narzędzie pracy — zaprotestowała Skeeter.

— Tym razem musi się pani obejść bez niego — odparł Snape z zimnym uśmiechem.

Skeeter, z niezadowoloną miną, schowała zielone pióro i wyciągnęła zwykłe, ufarbowane, zapewne dla odmiany, na niebiesko. Naszykowała sobie jeszcze kałamarz i mogli przystąpić do wywiadu.

— Jak to się stało, że to właśnie pan objął dyrekturę w Hogwarcie? — padło pierwsze pytanie.

— Departament do Spraw Edukacji złożył mi propozycję na początku sierpnia. — To akurat było prawie zgodne z prawdą. Przejęcie kontroli nad szkołą było pierwszym punktem po opanowaniu Ministerstwa.

— Cóż, dla części opinii publicznej pański powrót do szkoły może okazać się sporym zaskoczeniem — zauważyła Skeeter, wpływając na niebezpieczne wody.

— Ach, doprawdy? — zdziwił się Severus bardzo uprzejmie i zarazem bardzo obłudnie.

— Pewną kandydatką wydawała się profesor McGonagall — drążyła dalej dziennikarka.

— Co też pani nie powie... Widocznie Ministerstwo miało swoje powody, żeby zwrócić się akurat do mnie.

— Planuje pan jakieś znaczące zmiany w programie nauczania?

— Nie przewiduję nic poważnego, poza tymi, które zostały wprowadzone odgórnie przez Komisję...

— Rejestracji Mugolaków? — natychmiast podchwyciła Skeeter.

— Wyniki jej pracy, z uwagi na zmianę warunków, jakie powinni spełniać młodzi czarodzieje, kształcący się w Hogwarcie, zostaną oczywiście uwzględnione — odparł Severus, prześlizgując się nad tematem. — Mam zamiar podtrzymać tradycję, jaką zapoczątkowali moi znamienici poprzednicy.

Skeeter, nie przerywając notowania, pozwoliła sobie na cień sceptycznego, złośliwego uśmieszku i zerknęła na portret Dumbledore'a. Albus jak zwykle, gdy ktoś poza Severusem znajdował się w gabinecie, udawał, że drzemie w swojej ramie.

„Mógłby się zapisać do kółka teatralnego... Gdyby oczywiście nie był tylko portretem" — pomyślał Snape, dostrzegając kierunek spojrzenia Skeeter.

— Zaszły pewne zmiany w personelu, prawda? — zapytała dziennikarka.

Ta kobieta była albo bardzo głupia, albo całkowicie pozbawiona instynktu samozachowawczego. Severus podejrzewał, że wysłali ją zrobić z nim wywiad tylko dlatego, że dostali odgórne polecenie, żeby go przeprowadzić, a wszyscy inni dziennikarze się bali. Wciąż czepiała się najbardziej niebezpiecznych tematów, których nikt normalny nie poruszałby, wiedząc, że siedzi przed nim Śmierciożerca.

— W istocie — przyznał Snape.

— Rodzeństwo Carrow, czy tak?

— Owszem.

— Mógłby pan przybliżyć ich sylwetki?

— Alecto Carrow obejmie stanowisko nauczyciela mugoloznastwa. Jej brat, Amycus, obrony przed czarną magią — odparł zwięźle Severus.

— Skąd te kandydatury?

— Okazali się być najlepszymi osobami na te stanowiska.

Jeżeli Skeeter rozmawiała z Amycusem choćby przez minutę, to z pewnością zorientowała się, że jego elokwencja, a co za tym idzie, talent do przekazywania wiedzy, były raczej znikome.

— Ale... — zaczęła Skeeter.

— Ma pani jeszcze jakieś pytania?

Skeeter spojrzała na swoje krótkie notatki. Z dziennikarskiego punktu widzenia Snape był kiepskim rozmówcą i zapewne zaczęła się już zastanawiać, jak ubarwić i rozwinąć jego zwięzłe wypowiedzi tak, by wywiad zajął pełne cztery kolumny.

— A jak pan skomentuje plotki, jakoby pamiętnej nocy, kiedy zginął Albus Dumbledore był pan...?

Kiedy tylko Severus usłyszał początek tego pytania stwierdził, że najwyższa pora przerwać tę farsę.

— Ogromnie mi przykro, ale musimy kończyć — Demonstracyjnie spojrzał na zegar. — Mam bardzo ograniczoną ilość czasu.

— Ale może jednak jeszcze parę słów na temat...

— Dziękuję pani — powiedział z naciskiem Severus, wstając zza biurka i dając tym samym znak, że rozmowa skończona.

— No to jeszcze szybciutko zdjęcie — Skeeter szybko zwinęła pergamin i wraz z piórem wrzuciła go do torebki. Zerwała się z krzesła i dała znak fotografowi, który wstał i natychmiast sięgnął po aparat.

— Mówiłem, żadnych...

— Proszę się uśmiechnąć!

Fotograf pstryknął zdjęcie, nim Severus zdążył skończyć zdanie. Wyraz jego twarzy w żadnym wypadku nie mógłby zostać zaklasyfikowany jako uśmiech ani przed zrobieniem fotografii, ani tym bardziej po. Snape posłał fotografowi takie spojrzenie, że ten powinien paść trupem na miejscu.

— Pan Filch odprowadzi państwa do wyjścia — wycedził Severus.

— Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce znów się spotykamy — Skeeter wyciągnęła do niego rękę; paznokcie miała długie co najmniej na dwa cale i pomalowane ciemnozielonym lakierem.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie — odparł Snape. Nie uścisnął jej dłoni. Dziennikarka wcale się tym nie przejęła i beztrosko poprawiła na nosie okulary w błyszczących cyrkoniami oprawkach.

Snape puścił ich przodem na spiralnej klatce schodowej i dopiero przy gargulcu przekazał Filchowi, który niespokojnie dreptał tam i z powrotem po korytarzu.  
Kiedy odchodzili, fotograf, najwyraźniej sądząc, że są poza zasięgiem słuchu Snape'a, szepnął do Rity:

— Chyba trzeba będzie obejść się bez zdjęcia, bo nam odstraszy czytelników.

— Mój drogi, nie wierzysz w zdolności naszych grafików? — odparła również szeptem Skeeter, odwracając się jeszcze przed zakrętem korytarza i szczerząc się w pożegnalnym uśmiechu do Snape'a. — To i owo się poprawi...

Severus przed dłuższą chwilę spoglądał ponuro za nimi, stojąc przy gargulcu z założonymi na klatce piersiowej rękami. Zerknął na posąg.

— No i czego się tak cieszysz? — warknął do niego.

Gargulec nie udzielił odpowiedzi.

Wrócił do gabinetu. Dumbledore już nie udawał, że śpi. Wyglądał tak, jakby miał ochotę się roześmiać. Siedział za biurkiem i udawał, że jest całkowicie pochłonięty układaniem wieży z cytrynowych dropsów.

— Ani słowa — ostrzegł go Snape.

— Tylko jedno, Severusie — Dumbledore zerknął na niego sponad swoich okularów —połówek. — Nie zapomniałeś o czymś?

Snape spoglądał na niego przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, o co mu chodziło. Nagle coś sobie uświadomił i klepnął się otwartą dłonią w czoło.

Zapomniał zażądać autoryzacji.

* * *

— Dotarło do mnie, że macie jakieś obiekcje względem nowego regulaminu — powiedział Snape łagodnym tonem, który sprawił, że Slughorn zadrżał nerwowo.

Przedostatniego dnia wakacji Snape zwołał zebranie opiekunów Domów. Wczoraj, jako pierwsi, dostali do rąk nowy szkolny regulamin, nad którym ostatnio pracował, starając się ująć nowe zarządzenia w jak najbardziej oficjalną formę i, dzięki przeszpiegom Filcha, wiedział już, że, delikatnie mówiąc, nie przypadł im on do gustu.

— A więc słucham — powiedział, przechadzając się wzdłuż stołu w pokoju nauczycielskim, przy którym siedzieli profesorowie McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick i Slughorn.

Sprout spojrzała po swoich kolegach i odważyła się zabrać głos:

— Nie rozumiem po co te wszystkie restrykcje, Severusie. Zakazujesz uczniom opuszczania Domów wieczorami, wychodzenia z zamku bez zezwolenia...

Snape rzucił jej spojrzenie z ukosa, zatrzymując się przy oknie. Sprout zawsze była trochę nieżyciowa. Nie miała jeszcze pojęcia o tym, że wkrótce Zakazany Las będzie najbezpieczniejszym miejsce w pobliżu Hogwartu. Już teraz w Hogsmeade zaczęli pojawiać się Śmierciożercy. Czy to byłoby odpowiednie miejsce dla dzieciaków?

— Zaostrzenie dyscypliny w obecnej sytuacji jest koniecznością. Ale zawsze możesz wystąpić o przepustkę, Pomono.

Profesor Sprout na moment zamurowało. Dopiero po chwili zdołała wykrztusić:

— Przepustkę?

— Czyżbym zapomniał wspomnieć, że punkt o zakazie opuszczania zamku dotyczy również nauczycieli? — zapytał z uprzejmym zdziwieniem.

Dostrzegł, że McGonagall lekko pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą i prychnęła jak rozzłoszczona kotka.

— Masz jakieś uwagi, Minerwo? — zapytał natychmiast, zwracając się w jej stronę.

McGonagall siedziała z założonymi rękami. Spojrzała mu zimno prosto w oczy i zapytała ostro:

— Chcesz zrobić z tej szkoły więzienie?

Snape nie okazał ani śladu zmieszania.

— To tylko niezbędne środki bezpieczeństwa.

— Jakoś trudno mi w to uwierzyć, słysząc to od Śmierciożercy, Severusie.

Zapadła cisza. Slughorn głębiej zapadł się w krzesło, Sprout zerknęła z przestrachem na Snape'a, a Flitwick aż podskoczył na miejscu. Tak jakby zostało złamane jakieś zaklęcie. Nikt jeszcze nie ośmielił się tak otwarcie, na głos, powiedzieć o tym, co wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli. Severus podszedł bliżej, zatrzymując się ledwie kilka kroków od McGonagall. Nie odwróciła wzroku.

— A więc będziesz musiała się z tym pogodzić — powiedział beznamiętnie. — I dostosować się do tych zasad.

— Czy masz nam coś jeszcze do powiedzenia? — zapytała Minerwa.

— Owszem. — Snape znów zaczął się przechadzać wzdłuż stołu. — Od pierwszego września wszystkich nauczycieli obowiązuje grafik dyżurów na korytarzach. Dostaniecie go jutro i radzę się z nim dobrze zapoznać. To wszystko. Jakieś pytania?

McGonagall wstała pierwsza.

— A po co pytać o cokolwiek? — powiedziała zimno. — Czy wszystko nie jest jasne? Przecież i tak stawiasz nas przed faktami dokonanymi.

— W takim razie możecie odejść... — Machnął ręką w stronę drzwi. — Profesorze Flitwick — zwrócił się do nauczyciela Zaklęć, zatrzymując go na miejscu — niech pan jeszcze zostanie.  
Chciałbym z panem zamienić parę słów.

Snape zaczekał, aż pozostali nauczyciele wyjdą. Flitwick, wciąż siedząc na krześle przy stole, zerkał na niego podejrzliwie. Dobrze pamiętał, jak zakończyło się ich spotkanie pod koniec zeszłego roku szkolnego. Snape strzelił mu w plecy zaklęciem oszałamiającym. Nie było to zbyt eleganckie posunięcie, ale wtedy nie miał wyjścia; w młodości Flitwick był mistrzem pojedynków i nie należało go lekceważyć, ani wtedy, ani teraz.

Severus przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł tak, by móc spojrzeć mu oczy.

— O co chodzi? — zapytał Flitwick, nim Snape zdążył się odezwać. Głos nauczyciela zaklęć był nieco nerwowy, ale jednocześnie coś w jego tonie mówiło, że nie da się łatwo zastraszyć.

— Czysta formalność. Planuję zamknąć wszystkie tajne wejścia do szkoły.

— I co ja mam z tym wspólnego?

— Chciałbym, żeby to pan się tym zajął, jako specjalista od tego typu zaklęć — powiedział Snape, od razu przechodząc do rzeczy.

— Dlaczego miałbym ci pomagać? — Flitwick był wyraźnie zaskoczony.

— Bądźmy rozsądni... To może wyjść uczniom tylko na dobre. Nietrudno sobie wyobrazić, że któryś spróbuje wymknąć się z zamku, łamiąc regulamin. Przypuśćmy, że spotkałby Alecto lub Amycusa... Jako nauczyciele mieliby pełne prawo go ukarać i zrobiliby to bez wahania. Wątpię, żeby byli tak wyrozumiali jak ja w podobnej sytuacji.

Flitwick zapewne myślał o tym, jak wyglądała owa „wyrozumiałość" Snape'a. Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na niego z zaniepokojeniem.

— Ja... ja muszę się nad tym zastanowić.

— Byle nie za długo. Carrowowie, chociaż może na takich nie wyglądają, są bardzo biegli w rzucaniu uroków — Snape wstał z krzesła, spoglądając na Flitwicka z góry. — Proszę przyjść do mnie, gdy pan to przemyśli. Będę w gabinecie.

* * *

Flitwick przyszedł jeszcze tego samego popołudnia. Chociaż nie bez oporów, zgodził się wziąć udział w zamknięciu tajnych przejść z zamku. Snape obszedł wszystkie razem z nim, sprawdzając, czy niczego nie pominął. Zabrał też ze sobą Carrowów, uznając, że chcąc nie chcąc, musi im pokazać niektóre z sekretów Hogwartu, bo gdyby tego nie zrobił, wzbudziłoby to ich uzasadnione podejrzenia.

— Jedno za Grzegorzem Przymilnym... W lochach, z lewej, na końcu korytarza... Za jednooką wiedźmą na drugim piętrze — mruczał do siebie Amycus. Rachując na palcach, usiłował wyliczyć przejścia, przy których już byli.

— Czwartym — skorygowała Alecto. Stała obok niego, nie spuszczając oka z Flitwicka.

— Trzecim — powiedział Severus, przechodząc obok nich.

— Szlag — warknął do siebie Amycus. — Za cholerę tego nie zapamiętam. Chyba muszę to sobie zapisać, czy co... — Zaczął szukać po kieszeniach pióra i pergaminu.  
Snape podszedł do Flitwicka. Profesor zaklęć nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Nie przerwał niewerbalnego nakładania zaklęć zabezpieczających na przejście za zbroją, wykonując oszczędne i precyzyjne ruchy różdżką. Flitwick nie miał sobie równych w tego typu zaklęciach. W porównaniu do niego Severus był amatorem, o Carrowach w ogóle nie wspominając.  
Przyszło mu do głowy, że sam sobie odcina ewentualną drogę ucieczki, gdyby w zamku coś poszło nie tak. Powinien sobie opracować jakiś plan awaryjny, ale odłożył to na później. Wolał na razie przypilnować poczynań Flitwicka.

Zamykanie przejść potrwało do późnego wieczora. Amycus wciąż nie mógł się wszystkich doliczyć. Wychodziło mu ich sześć, gdy zapomniał o tym pod Wierzbą Bijącą albo osiem, gdy policzył Grzegorza Przymilnego podwójnie, bo przechodzili obok niego dwa razy, a raz nawet wyszło mu ich dziewięć.

Kiedy już pozbył się Flitwicka i Carrowów, sam jeszcze raz, późnym wieczorem, obszedł przejścia i, korzystając z zaklęcia ujawniania, skontrolował czy wszystko było w porządku. Trzeba było przyznać, że Flitwick przyłożył się do pracy. Zdjęcie kombinacji zaklęć, jakich użył, byłoby naprawdę dużym wyzwaniem. Zastanowił się, czy nie dołożyć do tego paru uroków albo chociaż zaklęcia bariery, ale uznał, że na razie nie ma takiej potrzeby. Był już bardzo zmęczony i dlatego darował sobie dalsze włóczenie się po wymarłych korytarzach zamku. Wrócił do swojej komnaty w lochach, obiecując sobie, że dzisiaj położy się wcześniej spać. Zdejmując pelerynę, rzucił okiem na kalendarz.

„No tak, pojutrze pierwszy września" — skonstatował z niechęcią Severus.

Nie miał wątpliwości. Ten dzień będzie gorszy niż wszystkie dni jego dotychczasowej dyrektury razem wzięte.

_c.d.n._


	4. Pierwszy września

**Rozdział 4**

**Pierwszy września**

— I jak nastrój przed ucztą powitalną? — zapytał Albus z radosnym ożywieniem, zdaniem Snape'a zupełnie niestosownym do panującej sytuacji. Był pierwszy września, a pierwszy września z założenia nie miał prawa być miłym dniem.

Już sam początek dnia dostarczył uroczych wrażeń. Severus o mało co nie udławił się poranną owsianką, gdy przy śniadaniu zabrał się do lektury „Proroka Codziennego". Spojrzał na pierwszą stronę gazety i zdrętwiał. Przez moment miał wrażenie, że zdjęcie, z którego on sam ponuro łypał okiem, to część listu gończego. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że fotografia ilustruje artykuł Rity Skeeter. Zupełnie zapomniał, że nieszczęsny wywiad, stanowiący część specjalnego artykułu o Hogwarcie, miał się ukazać właśnie dzisiaj. Nie bez obaw zapoznał się z jego treścią. Ku jego zdziwieniu, tekst pozbawiony był zwykłej, skandalicznej otoczki cechującej jadowity styl Skeeter. Całość musiała zostać przepuszczona przez niezłe sito cenzorskie, bo właściwie nie było się do czego przyczepić. Nawet wypowiedzi Amycusa brzmiały jak słowa inteligentnej, odpowiedzialnej osoby, której powołaniem było kształcenie młodzieży. Składając gazetę Severus stwierdził, że jeżeli ten zręcznie zmajstrowany propagandowy twór nie uspokoi opinii publicznej, to przynajmniej na jakiś czas skutecznie zamknie jej usta.

Teraz, wczesnym popołudniem, Severus siedział w dyrektorskim gabinecie nad filiżanką Earl Greya, usilnie starając się przekonać samego siebie, że wcale się nie denerwuje perspektywą rozpoczęcia nowego roku szkolnego.

— Kiepski — odparł wreszcie Snape zgodnie z prawdą.

— Jakoś to będzie — pocieszył go Dumbledore.

— No właśnie to „jakoś" martwi mnie najbardziej — przyznał Severus, dolewając sobie do filiżanki gorącej wody z imbryczka.

Nowy dyrektor zaczął poważnie denerwować się z chwilą, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że będzie musiał wygłosić jakąś idiotyczną mowę powitalną z okazji rozpoczęcia nowego roku szkolnego. Jak dotychczas nie zdołał nic wymyślić. Cóż za pożałowania godna sytuacja! Nie miał żadnych kłopotach z mówieniem o sztuce warzenia eliksirów, o aspektach czarnej magii i jak się przed nią chronić, ani nawet z układaniem wierszy-zagadek, ale nie potrafił sklecić kilku zdań przemowy z okazji inauguracji nowego roku.

— Można ci jakoś pomóc?

Snape przez chwilę nic nie opowiedział, zastanawiając się czy na pewno chce narazić się na otrzymanie jakiejś rady od Dumbledore'a.

— Właściwie... Mam niewielkie problemy z ułożeniem przemowy powitalnej...

— Ach, to nie jest problem, Severusie.

— Jak dla kogo — mruknął Snape. — Więc co proponujesz?

— Najważniejszy jest początek. Zacznij od „drodzy uczniowie".

— „Drodzy uczniowie"? — zapytał sceptycznie Severus. — Ja mam tak powiedzieć? Chcesz, żeby wszyscy Gryfoni padli z wrażenia i nie wstali?

— Może skutek nie byłby aż tak zły — uśmiechnął się Dumbledore.

— No dobrze, a co proponujesz dalej, po tym zwrocie „drodzy uczniowie"?

Severus mocno wątpił, czy taki wstęp w ogóle przeszedłby mu przez gardło, ale pomyślał, że może ciąg dalszy propozycji Dumbledore'a będzie bardziej sensowny i da się go jakoś zużytkować na potrzeby przemówienia.

— To bardzo proste. Powiesz coś od siebie, co przyjdzie ci do głowy w danej chwili i będzie płynąć prosto z serca.

— Z serca? W danej chwili? Zaraz, czy to znaczy, że ty nigdy nie układałeś swoich przemówień tylko...

— ...mówiłem to, co mi ślina na język przyniesie? — dokończył Albus wesoło. — Nie inaczej.

Snape nie miał już więcej pytań. Dumbledore był jednak bardziej nieprzewidywalny niż mu się uprzednio wydawało.

— Cóż, ja jednak wolę nie stosować tej metody.

W jego przypadku szczerości należało unikać.

— Na pewno coś ułożysz, Severusie.

— Jak ty możesz się tak uprzejmie do niego odnosić, Dumbledore? — odezwał się znienacka Armado Dippet z wysokości swojego portretu, przerywając ich rozmowę. — Słucham, słucham i nadziwić się nie mogę. Rozumiem, tolerancja i tak dalej, ale przecież to on cię zabił!

— To sprawa między mną a Severusem, Armando — odparł Albus dość oschle.

Dippet z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową.

— A mówiłem, że należy wspierać rozwój zawodowy nauczycieli. Może wtedy nie doszłoby do czegoś takiego. Za moich czasów...

— Och, zamknij się! — wtrącił się Fineas Nigellus, tracąc cierpliwość. — Przecież to wszystko zostało pomiędzy nimi uzgodnione!

— I to nawet w tym gabinecie — dodała Dilys Derwent.

— Naprawdę? — zdziwił się Dippet. — W takim razie przepraszam, dyrektorze — zwrócił się z zakłopotaniem do Snape'a, który przyjął jego słowa skinieniem głowy. — A niech to, zawsze przesypiam najciekawsze fragmenty... — mamrotał tak do siebie jeszcze przez chwilę, nim ponownie nie zapadł w drzemkę w swojej ramie.

Dwie filiżanki Earl Greya później Severus wciąż nie miał żadnego konstruktywnego pomysłu. Kwestia przemowy powitalnej urosła do rangi potężnego problemu, przyćmiewającego wszystkie inne i zaczęła wypełniać mu cały świat do tego stopnia, że nie potrafił skupić się na niczym innym.

Zdenerwował się w końcu i sięgnął po pergamin i pióro, z nikłą nadzieją, że może na piśmie uda mu się opracować wstępną koncepcję, tak jak wtedy, gdy nie szło mu z formułą jakiegoś skomplikowanego eliksiru. Rezultat był jednak kiepski, głównie dlatego, że wciąż pchał mu się na myśl idiotyczny zwrot: „drodzy uczniowie", burzący koncepcję.

Czternasty raz zaczynał pierwsze zdanie, gdy z zamyślenia wyrwał go trzask teleportacji. Severus westchnął. Tylko tego mu jeszcze brakowało. Znowu Zgredek.

Od dwóch dni, a dokładniej od trzech, jeżeli wliczyć w to przedwczorajszy wieczór, widywał skrzata znacznie częściej niż miałby na to ochotę. Nieopatrznie wyznaczył Zgredka do nadzoru nad przygotowaniem zamku na przyjazd uczniów. Co za licho go do tego podkusiło, sam nie wiedział, bo i bez jego wtrącania się, skrzaty doskonale wywiązałyby się ze swoich obowiązków. Zgredek, który bardzo przejął się tak odpowiedzialną rolą, doszedł najwidoczniej do wniosku, że wobec tego powinien zdawać dyrektorowi szczegółowe meldunki z postępów prac, które akurat wczoraj wkroczyły w końcową fazę. Bezpośredni skutek był taki, że dwa razy upiorny trzask skrzaciej teleportacji wyrwał Snape'a ze snu (Zgredek oczywiście nie miał zamiaru go budzić, ale Severus miał bardzo wyczulony słuch i zrywał się od byle czego), raz, gdy siedział w wannie, a raz nawet, gdy wieczorem pętał się po skraju Zakazanego Lasu, szukając składników do eliksirów i narażając się, że Hagrid, ujrzawszy go poza zamkiem, straci nad sobą panowanie, zapominając, że znienawidzony Śmierciożerca piastuje tutaj stanowisko dyrektora, i da ma po łbie albo co najmniej udusi. Kontrolowania uczniowskich dormitoriów, uczestnictwa w praniu pierza, szorowaniu posadzek, oglądania menu na ucztę powitalną, udziału w trzepaniu dywanów i diabli wiedzą czym jeszcze Zgredek na szczęście nie wymagał. Severus z pewną ulgą powitał nadejście pierwszego września, gdyż oznaczało to, że skrzat przynajmniej nie będzie go już znienacka napadać. Jednak najwyraźniej dzisiaj miał jeszcze coś ważnego do przekazania dyrektorowi.

— Tak, Zgredku? — zapytał z rezygnacją Snape. — Co tym razem? — Podświadomie oczekiwał dramatycznej informacji, że mrówki zalęgły się w cukrze albo innej, jeszcze bardziej osobliwej wieści w rodzaju tych jakimi ostatnio uszczęśliwiał go Zgredek.

— Zgredek melduje, że wszystko gotowe na przyjazd uczniów, sir, dyrektorze Snape — oświadczył skrzat z dumą, wyprężając się na baczność.

Severus przez chwilę nie wierzył własnym uszom. Czyżby to naprawdę był już koniec? Zauważył, że Zgredek spogląda na niego swoimi dużymi, błyszczącymi oczami z wyraźnym oczekiwaniem.

— Dobra robota, Zgredku — wyraził oszczędną pochwałę Snape.

Usłyszawszy te słowa, skrzat natychmiast się rozpromienił.

— Och, jest pan zbyt łaskaw, sir, panie dyrektorze.

Severus miał nadzieję, że teraz skrzat już sobie pójdzie. Ale on wciąż był w gabinecie.

— Zgredku.

— Tak? — zapytał natychmiast skrzat.

— Czy nie masz jeszcze jakiejś pracy w kuchni?

— O tak, panie dyrektorze Snape, sir, Zgredek musi dopilnować, by kolacja była podana na czas — przyświadczył gorliwie skrzat, kiwając głową.

— W takim razie cię nie zatrzymuję. I jeszcze raz dziękuję.

Skrzat, gnąc się w ukłonach, dał się wreszcie wyprosić i Snape miał spokój przynajmniej z nim. Aż do późnego popołudnia unikał kontaktu z gronem pedagogicznym. Już wcześniej nadzór nad wszystkimi sprawami organizacyjnymi zrzucił na Minerwę, więc był pewien, że dopilnuje, by Hagrid przygotował wystarczającą liczbę testrali i powozów, które należało wysłać na stację i o odpowiedniej porze wyszedł po uczniów na peron.

McGonagall pojawiła się w gabinecie dopiero parę minut po piątej. Zakomunikowała oschle, że przyszła po Tiarę Przydziału, udzieliła mu krótkiej informacji, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem i zabrała kapelusz, opuszczając jak najszybciej kalaną obecnością Snape'a komnatę.

Severus opuścił dyrektorski gabinet dopiero o wpół do siódmej, gdy zbliżała się już pora uczty powitalnej. Szedł powoli do Wielkiej Sali opustoszałymi korytarzami, z niechęcią myśląc o tłumach uczniów, które już jutro będą się po nich pętać. Dotychczas mógł się zaszyć w gabinecie albo w swoich komnatach i ograniczyć kontakty z innymi do niezbędnego minimum, na tyle, by jasno dać do zrozumienia, że nad wszystkim sprawuje kontrolę. Nie mógł jednak dalej działać w ten sposób. Przecież dyrektor nie mógł kryć się po kątach. Musiał pilnować nauczycieli i Carrowów, a co gorsza, musiał dbać o bezpieczeństwo uczniów. Jednak nie miał złudzeń co do tego, że długo uda mu się utrzymać Carrowów na wodzy. Musiał coś wymyślić, żeby powstrzymać ich przed zbytnim znęcaniem się nad uczniami.

Zaczarowane sklepienie Wielkiej Sali ukazywało pogodne, wieczorne niebo. Większość miejsc przy nauczycielskim stole była już zajęta, a kiedy Severus zbliżył się do niego, nieliczne rozmowy gwałtownie ucichły. Wszyscy w milczeniu i z napięciem obserwowali jak go obchodzi, by zająć miejsce dyrektora.

„Czego oni się spodziewają, do diabła?" — pomyślał z irytacją.

Sądzili, że kiedy usiądzie na krześle, które przez tyle lat należało do Dumbledore'a, to trzaśnie w niego piorun? Severus, zupełnie ignorując grono pedagogiczne, usiadł. Kiedy pomimo tego świętokradztwa nic się nie stało, nauczyciele stracili zainteresowanie. Uwadze Snape'a nie uszło, że Sprout wyglądała na najbardziej rozczarowaną. Krzesło po prawej ręce Severusa, które zawsze zajmowała Minerwa, było jeszcze puste. Brakowało również Carrowów, ale Severus jakoś się tym nie niepokoił. Mimo wszystko nie podejrzewał ich o to, że zgubią się po drodze do Wielkiej Sali. Slughorn przesiadł się gdzieś bliżej końca stołu, a Flitwick, który przyszedł po Severusie, po chwili namysłu usiadł obok Sprout, zajmując dawne miejsce Mistrza Eliksirów, skutkiem czego dwa krzesła po lewej ręce Snape'a pozostały wolne. Dalej siedziała Sinistra, a obok niej Vector. Trelawney zapewne zaszyła się w swojej wieży, bo brakowało jej przy stole, a Hagrid udał się już na dworzec, by zebrać pierwszorocznych, którzy mieli tradycyjnie swoją pierwszą podróż do szkoły odbyć drogą przez jezioro. Snape siedział w milczeniu, nie zwracając uwagi na obecnych, zresztą z wzajemnością, bo nikt nawet nie próbował nawiązać z nim rozmowy. Kiedy Carrowowie wreszcie raczyli się pojawić, nie bez ulgi odnotował, że na szczęście zastosowali się do jego sugestii i znaleźli sobie jakieś normalne, czarne szaty o wystarczająco formalnym kroju. Dzięki temu na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądali prawie jak cywilizowani czarodzieje, a nie Śmierciożercy w godzinach pracy.

„Jakieś pozory jednak trzeba zachować" — pomyślał z niechęcią Severus. Obstawiał, że i tak najdalej po trzech dniach cała szkoła będzie wiedziała kim tak naprawdę są tak zwani nowi nauczyciele, o dyrektorze nie wspominając.

Amycus sprawiał wrażenie, jakby w pierwszym odruchu chciał usiąść po prawej ręce Snape'a, jednak Severus zdecydowanie wskazał rodzeństwu krzesła po lewej. Może i posadzenie Amycusa na miejscu Minerwy byłoby dobrą demonstracją siły, ale Severus nie miał zamiaru sprawiać wrażenia, że jest on – o zgrozo! – jego prawą ręką. Rodzeństwo nawet razem wzięte nie nadawało się na tę posadę, co nie znaczyło, że nie mieli takich ambicji. Wszyscy nauczyciele oczywiście ignorowali obecność Carrowów. Z jednym wyjątkiem.

— Więc będzie pan uczył obrony przed czarną magią? — zapytała Auriga Sinistra pozornie niewinnym tonem. Nieliczne, ciche rozmowy przy stole umilkły jak nożem uciął. Heloiza Vector posłała przyjaciółce zaniepokojone spojrzenie, jakby miała poważne wątpliwości, czy Sinistra jest przy zdrowych zmysłach. Snape'a lekko zmroziło. Wystarczająco dobrze znał Aurigę, by wiedzieć, że coś musiało się kryć pod tym pozornie niewinnym pytaniem. Co jej znów strzeliło do głowy?

— No, w sumie to tak — odparł Amycus, zaskoczony, że Sinistra zaczęła z nim rozmowę z własnej i nieprzymuszonej woli.

— Oczywiście wie pan, że to posada o podwyższonym stopniu ryzyka?

— Że co? — zdziwił się Amycus.

Severus już dostrzegał do czego zmierzała Sinistra. I wcale mu się to nie podobało.

— Nauczyciele tego przedmiotu zazwyczaj źle kończą — powiedziała takim tonem, jak gdyby rozmawiali o pogodzie.

— Tak?

— Szef panu nie wspominał? — zapytała Auriga z miłym uśmiechem.

Snape zgrzytnął zębami. Lekkomyślna idiotka! Na szczęście Carrowowie do najbystrzejszych nie należeli i nie zorientowali się do czego, a raczej do kogo, robiła aluzje Sinistra.

— Mieliśmy już tutaj rozsypanie się w proch, porwanie przez centaury, a jeden facet skończył na Oddziale Zamkniętym u Munga... Skomplikowany przypadek amnezji, wie pan jak to bywa. Ale podobno po dwóch latach kuracji trochę mu się poprawiło i zaczął już rozpoznawać się w lustrze — dodała pocieszającym tonem.

Teraz konwersacji słuchał już cały stół. Amycus miał coraz bardziej niewyraźną minę. Snape zauważył, że Madam Pomfrey spogląda z przestrachem na Sinistrę, a Vector skierowała wzrok w sufit i chyba kopnęła Aurigę pod stołem. Sinistra jednak brnęła dalej:

— A jednego gościa to nawet pocałował dementor...

Snape'a zaczął trafiać straszny szlag. Czy ta kobieta nie miała za knuta instynktu samozachowawczego? Nie po to odstawiał tę całą szopkę przed Lordem, starając się uchronić nauczycieli i przy okazji samemu nadstawiając kark, by teraz Sinistra niepotrzebnie zaczęła zwracać na siebie uwagę. Severus już widział, że Alecto gniewnie zmarszczyła brwi, najwyraźniej usilnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. Też zaczął rozmyślać — jak przerwać tę konwersację, kiedy Amycus, wyraźnie zdenerwowany, zwrócił się do niego:

— Snape, to prawda jest?

Severus uśmiechnął się wyjątkowo wrednie.

— Nie da się ukryć. Ale Auriga zapomniała wspomnieć o morderstwie. — Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że dolewa oliwy do ognia.

Amycus chyba nie od razu załapał, że Snape nawiązał do zabójstwa Dumbledore'a na Wieży Astronomicznej, ale jego siostra wręcz przeciwnie. Uśmiechnęła się nieprzyjemnie, posyłając triumfujące spojrzenie Sinistrze. Auriga na szczęście umilkła i nie podjęła na nowo uroczej konwersacji.

Wielka Sala powoli zaczęła zapełniać się uczniami. Niejedną osobę zmroziło w progu, gdy na miejscu dyrektora zobaczyła najbardziej znienawidzonego nauczyciela w szkole, chociaż przecież po dzisiejszym artykule w „Proroku" nie powinno to być już żadną tajemnicą.

Rozległy się pełne niedowierzania szepty. Snape siedział za daleko, żeby dosłyszeć treść rozmów, ale z łatwością mógł się ich domyślić:

— Snape? Snape dyrektorem?

— On? To niemożliwe.

— Dlaczego Snape?

Nie wątpił, że komentarze te wygłaszano z dodatkiem odpowiednich epitetów w postaci słów powszechnie uważanych za niecenzuralne. Najbardziej podejrzliwie zerkali na niego Gryfoni, zwłaszcza ci z szóstego i siódmego roku. Ale i ze strony uczniów Ravenclawu i Hufflepuffu trudno było spodziewać się przychylności względem nowego dyrektora. Tylko Ślizgoni wyglądali na zachwyconych. Fakt, że Severus czuł się zupełnie nie na miejscu, niewiele miał z tym wszystkim wspólnego.

„Dumbledore, do cholery, to ty powinieneś siedzieć na tym miejscu" — pomyślał z irytacją. — „Ta szkoła potrzebuje cię teraz jak nigdy, a ja, cokolwiek bym nie zrobił, nie mogę cię zastąpić".

Jak miał chronić szkołę, będąc jednocześnie Śmierciożercą? Nieoczekiwanie odpowiedź nasunęła mu się sama i była zaskakująco prosta.

Musiał chronić szkołę przed samym sobą.

Uważnie obserwował wchodzących uczniów. Z pewnością Potter nie byłby tak durny, żeby pojawić się w tej szkole, kiedy on objął dyrekturę? Dostrzegł za to część jego fanklubu. Longbottom, wchodzący do sali razem z tą Krukonką z szóstego roku, Lovegood, ujrzawszy go na miejscu dyrektora stanął w progu jak wryty i przez moment wyglądał tak, jakby walczył z chęcią ucieczki. Widok byłby nawet dość zabawny gdyby nie to, że Severusowi wcale do śmiechu nie było. Dostrzegł też najmłodszą z Weasleyów, ale nie jej brata, który był na jednym roku z Potterem. Granger jako mugolak nie miałaby prawa w ogóle pojawić się w Hogwarcie, chociaż, jak sobie przypomniał Snape, nie było jej na liście przysłanej przez Ministerstwo, czyli jej status krwi nie został oficjalnie potwierdzony.

Uczniów było mniej, znacznie mniej niż normalnie. W końcu nie wszyscy otrzymali pozwolenie na naukę. Nawet przy stole Slytherinu dały się dostrzec puste miejsca, chociaż oczywiście było ich znacznie mniej niż w przypadku pozostałych domów. W Gryffindorze brakowało niemal jednej trzeciej uczniów. W Hufflepuffie i Ravenclawie jeden czwartej. Severus nie wątpił, że i wśród tych, którzy mieli zagwarantowanie otrzymanie statusu świadectwa krwi, będą braki. Przynajmniej niektórzy z rodziców powinni mieć na tyle rozsądku by dojść do wniosku, że Hogwart nie jest już bezpiecznym miejscem dla ich dzieci. Nie było to łatwe, zwłaszcza w świetle zaostrzonych przepisów i obowiązku kształcenia, ale przy odrobinie szczęścia mogli ukryć rodzinę albo spróbować wyjechać zagranicę. Z drugiej jednak strony Snape wątpił, by była to nagminna tendencja. Nic bez powodu wszelkie wieści o obsadzeniu stanowisk z wakatem trzymano w tajemnicy aż do dzisiejszego dnia.

Hagrid z ponurą miną dołączył do nauczycieli około wpół do ósmej, siadając przy samym końcu stołu i nie spoglądając w kierunku Snape'a, a chwilę później McGonagall wprowadziła grupkę pierwszorocznych. Severusowi przemknęło przez myśl, że w kiepskim roku zaczynają naukę. Nie wiadomo, czy za rok szkoła będzie jeszcze stała albo czy pod rządami Śmierciożerców rychło nie zmieni się tak, że przy Hogwarcie Durmstrang będzie przypominać szkółkę niedzielną. Minerwa, rozwijając pergamin, rzuciła mu spojrzenie, które świadczyło o tym, że jej myśli krążą wokół podobnych rozważań.

Dawniej zapewne zastanawiałby się jacy uczniowie trafią do jego domu i czy będą równie beznadziejni z Eliksirów jak zeszłoroczni. Chwilę zabrało mu przypomnienie sobie, że Slytherin nie jest już jego Domem, ani Eliksiry nie są przedmiotem, którego naucza.

— Wasze nazwiska zostaną wyczytane w kolejności alfabetycznej — zaczęła profesor McGonagall, zwracając się do zbitych w grupkę pierwszorocznych. — Tiara przydzieli was do jednego z czterech domów: Gryffindoru, Hufflepuffu, Ravenclawu bądź... Slytherinu — Nie zdołała do końca powstrzymać cienia pogardy w głosie, gdy wypowiadała nazwę ostatniego domu. Tym razem Severus wolał dyplomatycznie udać, że tego nie usłyszał. Nie mógł jednak za każdym razem ignorować takich sytuacji, bo zawsze istniało ryzyko, że Carrowowie zaczną się zastanawiać skąd ta pobłażliwość względem nauczycielki Transmutacji. Zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad tą kwestią. Być może popełnił błąd, pozostawiając Minerwę na stanowisku zastępcy dyrektora. Może jednak powinien wyznaczyć do poprowadzenia ceremonii przydziału któregoś z Carrowów...? Wyobraźnia natychmiast podsunęła mu obraz Amycusa dukającego listę uczniów. I tak źle, i tak niedobrze...

Pogrążony w myślach, nie od razu zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. McGonagall spoglądała na Tiarę z lekkim zaniepokojeniem, podobnie jak pozostali nauczyciele. Także część uczniów zauważyła, że Tiara milczy zdecydowanie zbyt długo. A przecież piosenka była częścią tradycji. Wątpliwej jakości popisy wokalne Tiary, raz krótsze, raz dłuższe, zawsze odbywały się przed ceremonią przydziału, odkąd tylko Snape pamiętał. Z lekką dozą popłochu przemknęło mu przez myśl, że może powinien był dla tej przeklętej Tiary ułożyć piosenkę. Ale przecież Dumbledore nic nie mówił! Chociaż trzeba było przyznać, że przy okazji udzielania mu instrukcji odnośnie jego zadania przeoczył już tyle rzeczy, że mógł przeoczyć i piosenkę. A teraz Tiara leżała na stołku jak zwykły, mocno podniszczony i nieco sflaczały kapelusz. Pal licho piosenkę, lepsze milczenie, niż gdyby zaczęła wyśpiewywać o mrocznych czasach jakie nastały dla szkoły, ale co będzie, jeżeli odmówi przydzielenia uczniów do domów? Severus zawsze podejrzewał tę przeklętą Tiarę o gryfońskie inklinacje. Widocznie pod rządami dyrektora Ślizgona odmówiła współpracy... Szmer rozmów zaczął gwałtownie narastać. Wszyscy byli zdziwieniu dziwnym zachowaniem Tiary. Tylko zdezorientowani pierwszoroczni, nie wiedząc o chodzi, rozglądali się dookoła. Nauczyciele rzucali Severusowi takie spojrzenia, jakby podejrzewali, że coś przy niej majstrował. Pewnie gdyby sufit Wielkiej Sali się zawalił, to też by to była jego wina. Severus, coraz bardziej zirytowany, miał ochotę spopielić przeklęty kapelusz.

McGonagall wciąż czekała, nerwowo obracając w palcach zwój pergaminu, najwyraźniej tak samo zaskoczona jak cała reszta zgromadzonych.

Tiara, niewzruszona, dalej uparcie milczała.

Minerwa, wyraźnie stropiona, spojrzała wreszcie pytająco na Snape'a. Severus machnięciem dłoni dał znak, by kontynuować ceremonię przydziału, jednocześnie obiecując sobie w duchu, że jeżeli przeklęty kapelusz odmówi selekcji kandydatów, to porozdziela wszystkich według kolejności alfabetycznej i diabli bierz predyspozycje.

Tiara, na szczęście, nie była zupełnie pozbawiona instynktu samozachowawczego i nie odmówiła przydzielenia uczniów, więc dalsza część ceremonii poszła sprawnie. Bez zaskoczenia zarejestrował, że większość uczniów trafiła do Slytherinu. Czysta krew nie miała się czego obawiać. Przynajmniej na razie.

Kiedy wszyscy uczniowie zasiedli już przy stołach, Minerwa zwinęła pergamin i także zajęła swoje miejsce, nie okazując zaskoczenia, że wypadło po prawej ręce Snape'a. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się teraz na nowego dyrektora Hogwartu, najwyraźniej oczekując tego, co było stałym punktem programu rozpoczęcia każdego roku szkolnego – przemowy.

Severus odczekał, aż Filch usunie mu z pola widzenia przeklętą Tiarę Przydziału i wstał ze swojego miejsca. W Wielkiej Sali panowała absolutna cisza. Nie musiał podnosić głosu, by wszyscy mogli go usłyszeć; akustyka komnaty była wspaniała.

Przez chwilę plątało się po nim idiotyczne: „drodzy uczniowie". Porzucił tę myśl z irytacją i postanowił, że zgodnie z wyznawaną przez niego zasadą będzie krótko, zwięźle i na temat.

— Witam wszystkich w nowym roku szkolnym — zaczął. — Jak zapewne zauważyliście, zaszły w tym roku pewne zmiany.

„O, i to jeszcze jakie. Szkoła ma nowego patrona, a imię jego Czarny Pan" — pomyślał.

— Sądzę, że nie muszę się wam przedstawiać. Pragnę natomiast zaprezentować wam nowych nauczycieli, którzy w tym roku dołączyli do naszego grona.

„Przynajmniej z nazwy są to nauczyciele."

— Alecto Carrow objęła posadę nauczyciela mugoloznawstwa, Amycus Carrow zaś będzie nauczać obrony przed czarną magią.

Rozległy się skąpe oklaski, głównie od strony stołu Slytherinu.

— Pamiętajcie, że nauka w tej szkole jest zaszczytem dostępnym tylko wybranym. Nie zmarnujcie tego.

Powiódł wzrokiem po twarzach uczniów. Na większości z nich dostrzegł, delikatnie mówiąc, niechęć. Odszukał wzrokiem wśród Ślizgonów Dracona Malfoya. Chłopak wyglądał blado i mizernie. Krył się gdzieś za wysokimi, zwalistymi sylwetkami Crabbe'a i Goyle'a. Wzrok wbił w blat stołu, unikając spoglądania w kierunku nowego dyrektora Hogwartu.

„Tak, Draco, ty już wiesz co oznacza przynależność do tych _wybranych_ i dokąd może to zaprowadzić. Do wewnętrznego kręgu sługusów Czarnego Pana."

— Przypominam, że obowiązuje was ścisła dyscyplina. Z regulaminem zapoznają was opiekunowie waszych domów. Jednak już teraz informuję, że opuszczanie szkoły bez zezwolenia jest surowo wzbronione a każde wykroczenie będzie surowo karane. To wszystko, dziękuję — zakończył i, nie bez ulgi, usiadł.

Każda przemowa Dumbledore'a była zawsze kwitowana wiwatami i oklaskami. Teraz na sali panowała głucha, wręcz grobowa cisza. Dopiero po chwili Ślizgoni jakby się ocknęli i nagrodzili go oklaskami, do których niepewnie dołączyli pierwszoroczni. Jednak każdy, nawet niezorientowany w ostatnich wydarzeniach, wyczuwał, że coś jest nie tak w całej tej sytuacji. Wystarczyło tylko spojrzeć na ponure miny nauczycieli.

Na stołach pojawiły się potrawy przysłane z kuchni przez skrzaty i rozpoczęła się uczta. Stopniowo Wielką Salę wypełnił szmer rozmów, który wkrótce przekształcił się w zwykły gwar. W końcu tak kontrowersyjne obsadzenie stanowiska dyrektora dostarczyło dobry temat do rozmowy. Tylko ta przy nauczycielskim stole się nie kleiła. Nawet dla niego, choć zazwyczaj nie udzielał się towarzysko przy posiłkach, myśl, że odtąd każde śniadanie, obiad i kolacja będą tak wyglądały, nie była przyjemna. Tematu Tiary przezornie nie poruszył nikt i Snape domyślał się, że wszyscy przedyskutują go sobie później, teraz zaś męczyli się jak potępieńcy, siedząc przy jednym stole z mordercą Dumbledore'a. Severus też się męczył, musiał jednak odsiedzieć swoje na uczcie. Potrawy były wspaniałe jak zawsze, ale niewiele zwracał uwagi na ich smak. Alecto usiłowała go zagadywać, ale zbywał ją półsłówkami. Minerwa nie odzywała się do niego wcale. Dopiero pod koniec uczty zwróciła się bezpośrednio do Snape'a, co spowodowało że z wrażenia o mało co nie rozlał soku z dyni.

— I co, jesteś zadowolony, Severusie? — zapytała zimno. — Tego właśnie chciałeś? Szkoły dla wybranych?

Gdyby rozmawiali w cztery oczy, jego odpowiedź byłaby zapewne nieco inna, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że słucha ich zbyt wiele uszu.

Uśmiechnął się zimno i nieprzyjemnie.

— Minerwo, to jest dopiero początek zmian — Nachylił się nieco ku niej. — Wkrótce nie poznasz tej szkoły.

— Ja już jej nie poznaję. I nie poznaję ciebie, Severusie.

„A to akurat nic nowego" — pomyślał. Tak naprawdę nikt go nie znał. Nigdy nie dał szansy, by pozwolić się poznać. Może tylko dwie osoby wiedziały jaki był naprawdę, kiedy zrzucił swoją maskę. I obie te osoby już nie żyły. Zamiast ciągnąć ten temat, rzekł po prostu oficjalnie:

— Przekaż prefektom, by odprowadzili uczniów do ich dormitoriów. I niech przypomną o bezwzględnym zakazie opuszczania domów wieczorami.

— Oczywiście, jak sobie życzysz — odparła sztywno Minerwa i podniosła się od stołu.

Snape poczekał, aż McGonagall przekaże jego polecenie prefektom i dopiero kiedy ostatnia grupka uczniów opuściła salę, uznał oficjalną część za zakończoną. Nieoficjalnej części nie było, a nawet jeśli, to z oczywistych względów Severus nie brał w niej udziału.

* * *

Kiedy znalazł się w swojej komnacie, starannie zamknął za sobą drzwi, bardziej niż zwykle przepełniony niechęcią i nieżyczliwością do świata.

Usiadł na fotelu przy wygaszonym kominku. Odrobinę światła dostarczała tylko mała świeczka, tląca się w szklanej kuli, stojącej na jego gzymsie. Przez chwilę tkwił tak nieruchomo w niemal zupełnych ciemnościach, rozkoszując się spokojem i samotnością. To był ciężki dzień. Spodziewał się, że pójdzie gorzej. Ale najwidoczniej jego widok w tej szkole był tak dużym szokiem dla uczniów, że potrzebowali nieco czasu, aby się z niego otrząsnąć. Pytaniem nie było, czy wybuchnie bunt, tylko kiedy to nastąpi.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go trzask teleportacji.

— Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, sir, ale...

Severus przymknął oczy. Zgredek. Jednak ku swojemu zdziwieniu stwierdził, że nie gniewa się na skrzata.

— Zgredek chciał tylko się upewnić, sir, panie dyrektorze... — zaskrzeczał skrzat i urwał, niepewnie.

— Tak?

— Wszystko poszło dobrze, panie dyrektorze Snape, sir?

— Tak, Zgredku, wszystko poszło dobrze — potwierdził Severus, spoglądając w palenisko wygasłego kominka.

— Czy Zgredek może coś dla pana zrobić, panie dyrektorze Snape, sir?

Dopiero teraz skierował spojrzenie na skrzata, który w wyczekującej, pokornej pozie stał tuż obok fotela, na wypłowiałym dywaniku przed kominkiem. Nigdy właściwie nie był w stanie pojąć sposobu rozumowania tych stworzeń. Przecież Zgredek musiał wiedzieć, że Snape jest co najmniej podejrzany o zabicie Dumbledore'a, którego skrzaty tak uwielbiały. Pomimo tego przejawiał względem niego całkowite posłuszeństwo, co może jeszcze byłoby zrozumiałe, jeżeli wziąć pod uwagę obowiązkowość cechującą jego gatunek, ale co najdziwniejsze w ogóle nie okazywał mu niechęci – a to już zależało wyłącznie od jego własnej woli, o brak której próżno by posądzać Zgredka.

Severus najchętniej urżnąłby się w czarnoziem, ale w świetle tego, co czekało go jutro, to nie wchodziło w grę. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na przerwę w życiorysie. Chociaż z drugiej strony, odrobina skrzaciego wina...

Zgredek szczerze się ucieszył, gdy usłyszał jego życzenie.

* * *

Układał w myślach plan działania na kolejne dni, powoli obracając w palcach kieliszek wina. Jego przypuszczenia do najbliższej przyszłości składały się z samych złych przeczuć i była to raczej mało radosna perspektywa. Nie zdążył jednak upić nawet jednego łyku, gdy nagle poczuł piekące palenie Mrocznego Znaku.

Czarny Pan go wzywał.

_c.d.n._


	5. Wezwanie

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze._

_**Esien - **__Gryffindor najbardziej pasował mi na dom, do którego trafiło najwięcej czarodziejów i czarownic z mugolskim pochodzeniem. Po części tłumaczyłoby to „odwieczny" konflikt ze Slytherinem, w którym zdecydowaną większość stanowili czarodzieje czystej krwi._

_**Lucrecia LeVrai - **__Alecto i Amycus inteligencją co prawda nie grzeszą, ale nie brakuje im sprytu. Jeszcze nie raz podłożą Severusowi świnię i będą mu sprawiać spore kłopoty. __W opowiadaniu pojawi się też sporo konfrontacji na linii Snape - McGonagall, ale osobą, która ma największe wątpliwości jest Sinistra. __Zgredek ma swoje własne powody, by robić to co robi. Wszystko się z czasem wyjaśni._

_A „urżnąć się w czarnoziem" pochodzi z twórczości Joanny Chmielewskiej. W tej chwili nie pamiętam dokładnie z której książki. W „OZ" jest zresztą więcej takich zapożyczeń m. in. kurcgalopek Alecto w pierwszym rozdziale. _

_Podziękowania dla **Merryloon **za beta-reading._

**

* * *

**

**Rozdział 5**

**Wezwanie**

Mroczny Znak palił go żywym ogniem.

Szklane naczynia jednakże wypadają zaskoczonym bohaterom z rąk tylko w tandetnych sztukach teatralnych. Severus nic nie upuścił, chociaż miałby do tego pełne prawo. Spokojnie wstał z fotela i odstawił na gzyms kominka kieliszek z winem, w którym nawet nie zdążył umoczyć ust.

A jeszcze tego popołudnia dziwił się, że Czarny Pan dotychczas nie zainteresował się tym, co dzieje się w szkole. Można by pomyśleć, że o nim zapomniał. Jednak samo przypuszczenie, że Czarny Pan mógł o czymkolwiek zapomnieć, byłoby poważnym błędem.

Znak wciąż go palił, jak świeże oparzenie. Podwinął lewy rękaw i musnął palcami czarny niczym węgiel symbol czaszki i węża, dając znać, że przyjął wezwanie. Palenie zniwelowało się do tępego mrowienia, które rozpełzło się po całym lewym przedramieniu. W zasadzie było mu na rękę, że wzywano go już teraz. Jak dotychczas nie zdarzyło się nic, co mogłoby osłabić jego pozycję w Hogwarcie. Nawet nie musiał naginać faktów. Uczniowie nie mieli czasu, by wymyślić sposoby na uprzykrzenie mu życia. W tym względzie nawet zdolności Gryfonów były ograniczone. Musieli mieć chociaż tę jedną albo dwie noce na knucie szczwanych planów.

Severus podszedł do szafy i, po krótkim namyśle, zmienił pelerynę na podróżny płaszcz, ciężką opończę Śmierciożercy pozostawiając na miejscu. Kiedy tylko mógł, unikał tej całej maskarady. Nawet Czarny Pan przywiązywał do tego znacznie mniejszą wagę niż kiedyś; po tylu latach działalności większość najwyżej postawionych Śmierciożerców dość dobrze znała się nawzajem. Czasy, gdy tylko sam Lord wiedział kto jest kim, dawno minęły.

Snape wymknął się ze swoich komnat i, niezauważony przez nikogo, opuścił zamek. Musiał dotrzeć aż na skraj Zakazanego Lasu, gdzie kończyła się bariera aportacyjna. Zarzucił kaptur na głowę i ruszył drogą w kierunku bramy.

Noc była cicha, spokojna i bardzo ciemna. Po bezksiężycowym niebie wiatr powoli przeganiał strzępy chmur, przysłaniające gwiazdy. W mroku zalegającym na błoniach ścieżka wiodąca od wrót Hogwartu do bramy była niemal niewidoczna, toteż Severus, gdy tylko oddalił się nieco od zamku, oświetlił ją światełkiem różdżki. Ileż to już razy tak potajemnie opuszczał po zmroku Hogwart, wezwany przez Czarnego Pana?

Kiedy od bramy dzieliło go już tylko kilkanaście jardów, zszedł ze ścieżki i odbił w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Teren był tutaj bardziej nierówny, więc zwolnił i niżej opuścił różdżkę, mając nadzieję, że nikłe światełko błyszczące na jej czubku nie jest zbyt widoczne z oddali. W oknach chaty Hagrida nie paliło się światło, ale na wszelki wypadek ominął ją szerokim łukiem. Zatrzymał się pod ciemną ścianą lasu i uważnie rozejrzał dokoła. Z leśnej gęstwiny nie dobiegał głos żadnego stworzenia czy nawet ptaka. Tylko wiatr szeleścił liśćmi w górujących nad nim koronach wiekowych drzew. Trudno było jednak oprzeć się wrażeniu, że coś lub ktoś go obserwuje. Czasami ten las zdawał się żyć własnym życiem, tak jakby sam w sobie stanowił jakąś złowrogą siłę, która ani myślała podporządkować się władzy czarodziejów. Ale tym razem Snape nie miał zamiaru naruszać spokoju Zakazanego Lasu. Zgasił światełko różdżki i schował ją do kieszeni szaty, po czym dotknął znaku i deportował się.

Wylądował tuż przy sporej kępie krzaków jeżyn, niedaleko od drogi. Poczuł na twarzy chłodny powiew wiatru. Cykanie świerszczy było jedynym słyszalnym odgłosem nocy. Po drugiej stronie drogi znajdował się wysoki, elegancko przystrzyżony żywopłot. Od pierwszego rzutu oka rozpoznał okolice posiadłości Malfoyów. A więc tej nocy Czarny Pan znów tutaj gościł, bynajmniej nie przejmując się, co sądzili o tym właściciele dworu.

Ruszył ku ścieżce, ale zatrzymały go kłujące gałązki jeżyn, które uczepiły się skraju jego płaszcza; oderwał je z irytacją. Nie zdążył ujść nawet kilka kroków, gdy coś przemknęło przed nim przez drogę. Błyskawicznie wyciągnął różdżkę, rzucając krąg światła na ścieżkę przed sobą. Dostrzegł zarys burego—białego stworzenia, które w mgnieniu oka zniknęło w przydrożnych zaroślach. Severus uniósł jedną brew. Czyżby kot? Szybko zgasił światełko i gdy tylko oczy na powrót przywykły mu do ciemności, ruszył wzdłuż cisowego żywopłotu, docierając do szerokiej, reprezentacyjnej alei. Drogę zagrodziła mu wysoka, żelazna brama, zwieńczona ozdobnym łukiem z herbem rodu Malfoyów. Wrota były szczelnie zamknięte, ale dla Śmierciożercy nie stanowiły przeszkody. Uniósł lewą rękę, kierując ukryty pod rękawem szaty Mroczny Znak w stronę bramy i przeniknął przez kraty, niczym przez mgłę. Wyżwirowana aleja, okalana żywopłotem, biegła dalej prosto, aż do wrót ciemnego na tle rozgwieżdżonego nieba gmachu dworu. Dotarł do ganku i spojrzał w stronę ogrodu. Woda, płynąca w fontannie, szumiała cicho, opadając z pluskiem do zbiornika, a po trawniku, znajdującym się przed jej podmurowaniem, błąkały się białe pawie. W mroku wyglądały jak zjawy.

Severus podszedł do frontowych wrót. Te same rozwarły się przed nim, wpuszczając go do środka. Zrzucił kaptur z głowy i omiótł spojrzeniem hol, obwieszony portretami przodków szacownego rodu Malfoyów. Dwór sprawiał wrażenie wymarłego. Naprzeciwko drzwi wejściowych znajdowały się schody na piętro; na prawo przejście do salonu, gdzie ostatnio odbywały się spotkania wewnętrznego kręgu. Jednak dzisiejszej nocy szeroko rozwarte masywne drzwi ukazywały wnętrze równie puste i mroczne jak hol. Severus zawahał się na moment i zatrzymał przy jednym z ozdobnych, niskich kandelabrów, stojących po obu stronach drzwi wejściowych. Dwór Malfoyów posiadał czterdzieści trzy pokoje i zapewne w którymś z nich oczekiwał go Czarny Pan. Snape na prywatnych audiencjach bywał ostatnio nawet dość często, znaczniej częściej niż przeciętny Śmierciożerca, ale posiadłość Malfoyów stosunkowo rzadko stanowiła miejsce tych spotkań; Lord gościł tutaj nad wyraz nieregularnie, pomimo że od ponad dwóch miesięcy dwór stanowił coś na kształt kwatery głównej. Severus nie miał zamiaru włóczyć się po dworze, szukając odpowiedniej komnaty, nie tylko dlatego, że wedle śmierciożerczego kodeksu na audiencję u Czarnego Pana należało pokornie oczekiwać w antyszambrze (a na każdego, kto się do tego nie stosował, niechybnie spadało Crucio). Przed oddaleniem się z holu powstrzymywał go jeszcze jeden, znacznie bardziej prozaicznej natury problem: mógłby omyłkowo trafić na sypialnię państwa domu, a na widok Lucjusza w dezabilu wolał się jednak nie narażać. Czarny Pan na pewno już wiedział o jego przybyciu, z pewnością kogoś po niego wyśle...

— _Lumos! _

Świece w mosiężnych kandelabrach, stojących przy drzwiach, buchnęły wysoko gwałtownym płomieniem tak, że gdyby stał odrobinę bliżej, niezawodnie podpaliłyby mu szatę. Odruchowo odsunął się od żaru, wzdrygając się przez oślepiającym światłem, boleśnie rażącym przywykłe do ciemności oczy.

— Miałam wielką nadzieję, że to jednak nie będziesz ty — usłyszał nieprzyjemny głos.

Spojrzał w stronę schodów. No tak, ten powitalny żarcik był w jej stylu. Gdyby tak Czarny Pan wysłał po niego skrzata domowego, Nagini albo nawet Notta... Ale nie, oczywiście w holu musiała pojawić się ta zmora.

— Bellatriks. — Sztywno skinął jej głową.

Lestrange zeszła ze schodów, wciąż z różdżką w dłoni. Na wszelki wypadek Severus nieznacznym ruchem odsunął się nieco dalej od kandelabrów.

— Wygodnie ci na tej twojej ciepłej posadce? — wysyczała, mierząc go długim spojrzeniem spod ciężkich powiek. Blask płomieni świec, odbijający się w jej oczach sprawiał, że iskra szaleństwa była aż nazbyt widoczna. Będąc na miejscu Lucjusza, Snape poważnie zacząłby się obawiać o przyszłość wszystkich łatwopalnych przedmiotów w tym domu, wliczając w to gmach dworu z przyległościami. Wiedział oczywiście, że Bellatriks ma szczególne upodobanie do torturowania i mordowania, ale o skłonności piromańskie jednak jej nie podejrzewał. Być może reagowała tak tylko na widok Severusa, rozdrażniona, że cieszył się tak dużym zaufaniem Czarnego Pana.

— Tego właśnie chciałeś, co? Zawsze znajdziesz jakiś sposób, żeby wymigać się od walki na pierwszym froncie.

— Nie powinnaś narzekać, Bellatriks. Więcej zabawy dla ciebie — odparł z lodowatą uprzejmością.

Czarownica zmrużyła oczy, przyglądając mu się badawczo.

— Ty coś knujesz, Snape.

— Widzę, że nie znudziło ci się snucie teorii spiskowych — zauważył Severus z zimnym uśmieszkiem, nie tracąc rezonu. — Pragnę ci jednak przypomnieć, że kontrola nad Hogwartem to jedno z fundamentalnych założeń planu Czarnego Pana i zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby je wykonać jak najlepiej.

— Wszystko? — Skrzywiła się drwiąco. — Znalazł się wielki dyrektor! — W jej ustach zabrzmiało to jak obelga. — Też mi coś! Są wśród nas tacy, którzy lepiej niż ty sprawdziliby się w tej roli.

— Zapewne masz na myśli siebie? — zapytał retorycznie. — Bellatriks, nigdy nie sądziłem, że pociąga cię praca z młodzieżą.

— Och, z chęcią wzięłabym się za tę szkołę! — W jej oczach znów dał się dostrzec błysk fanatycznego szaleństwa. Jedna iskra wystarczyłaby, by cały Hogwart stanął w krwawej pożodze. — Za miękki jesteś, Snape, cackasz się z tymi zdrajcami, zamiast się ich pozbyć. Zostawiać w zamku zauszników Dumbledore'a! To głupota i szaleństwo!

„O tak, Bellatriks, na pewno na temat jednego i drugiego masz sporo do powiedzenia" — pomyślał Snape, a na głos rzekł:

— Widzę, że jesteś na bieżąco z informacjami — powiedział uprzejmym, ironicznym tonem, który zawsze doprowadzał Lestrange do furii. — Czyżbyś jednak pomimo fatalnego położenia swojej drogiej rodziny wróciła do łask Czarnego Pana? — zapytał, ze złośliwą satysfakcją obserwując jaki efekt wywołały te słowa. Bellatriks poczerwieniała na twarzy, a dźwięk, jaki z siebie wydała, brzmiał jak zduszone warknięcie. Severus, korzystając z okazji, że na chwilę odebrało jej głos, ciągnął dalej: — Każda z kandydatur została przedyskutowana z Czarnym Panem i uznaliśmy, że na razie nie stanowią zagrożenia. To nic innego niż wzgląd praktyczny. Czarnej magii może nauczać każdy z nas, gdyż jest to bliska nam dziedzina, a mugoloznastwo jest słuszne tylko w wykładanej przez nas wersji. Zaś jeżeli chodzi o zaklęcia, transmutację czy inne, bardziej złożone dziedziny... Tutaj są potrzebni fachowcy, których, ośmielę się twierdzić, w naszym gronie brakuje.

Bellatriks roześmiała się drwiąco.

— To prawdziwie wzruszające, jak dbasz o poziom kształcenia w swojej szkole.

— Wypełniam tylko wolę Czarnego Pana i postępuję zgodnie z jego życzeniami — odparł Severus spokojnie, nie dając się złapać w tak prymitywną pułapkę.

— Ty zawsze znajdziesz jakąś wykrętną odpowiedź, Snape — syknęła.

Severus uznał, że pora kończyć tę dyskusję. Dość już byłoby tego jednego przesłuchania, a przecież czekało go jeszcze jedno, zdecydowanie gorsze.

— Rozmowa z tobą, Bellatriks, jest zawsze niezwykle... zajmująca. Jednak czy nie sądzisz, że nadużywanie cierpliwości Czarnego Pana jest w najwyższym stopniu nie na miejscu?

Ten argument przemówił do Bellatriks. Wydawało się, że powołanie się na Lorda było jedynym, co mogło na nią wpłynąć. Zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę i, odwróciwszy się na pięcie, ruszyła w stronę schodów, prowadząc go na piętro, a potem na prawo, aż do końca korytarza. Tam skręcili jeszcze raz w prawo, minęli imponujący gąszcz ozdobnej roślinności w marmurowej donicy, bardziej przypominającej rozmiarami koryto, niż donicę, w którym Severus dostrzegł cisus rombolistny, frizeę i skrzydłokwiat, i wreszcie zatrzymali się przy przedostatnich drzwiach na lewo.

— Tutaj — powiedziała, wskazując drzwi i spoglądając na niego ponuro. Wciąż wyraźnie okazywała, że zestawienie funkcji „najwierniejszego sługi" z nazwiskiem Snape'a doprowadza ją do wściekłości.

— Dziękuję bardzo — powiedział lodowato. — Nie musisz na mnie czekać. Trafię do wyjścia. Severus wolał zaczekać, aż Bellatriks odejdzie, ani myśląc odwracać się do niej plecami. Nigdy nie wiadomo było, co mogło jej strzelić do głowy. Co prawda pod okiem Czarnego Pana nie było mowy o żadnych starciach; Lord w tym względzie przejawiał zmysł praktyczny i zakazał pojedynków w gronie Śmierciożerców, słusznie uznając, że całą energię powinni skierować przeciwko wrogom. W przypadku Bellatriks był tylko jeden drobny problem: jej nieobliczalność.

Lestrange zacisnęła zęby, z lekka je odsłaniając tak, jakby chciała go ugryźć. Odwróciła się i odeszła, obrzucając go na pożegnanie wyjątkowo jadowitym spojrzeniem. Przechodząc obok donicy, z furią smagnęła różdżką frizeę, ścinając piękną, w pełni rozwiniętą pomarańczową głowę kwiatostanu; wąski kłos opadł na ziemię. Snape skrzywił wargi w drwiącym uśmieszku. Narcyza będzie wściekła, kiedy to jutro zobaczy. Frizea należała do roślin, które się ciężko rozmnaża.

Porzucił rozważania nad stanem roślin ozdobnych w posiadłości Malfoyów i zapukał do drzwi.

— Wejść — usłyszał zimny głos.

Zebrał wszystkie siły duchowe i wszedł do środka.

Czarny Pan siedział w fotelu przy kominku. Na stoliku stojącym nieco z boku leżało kilka grubych ksiąg, obok stała pusta filiżanka. Drzwi wiodące do drugiej komnaty, zapewne stanowiącej sypialnię, były zamknięte. Pomimo, że noc była ciepła, w kominku rozpalono ogień i sądząc po duchocie, panującej w pomieszczeniu, płonął tak od dłuższego czasu. Nie pierwszy raz Severus odniósł wrażenie, że Czarny Pan jest zimnokrwistym stworzeniem, które nie lubi chłodu. Na dywaniku przed kominkiem leżała zwinięta w kłębek Nagini. Jej oczy błyszczały złowrogo w blasku płonącego ognia. Rozdwojony język, który co jakiś czas wysuwała z paszczy, badając otoczenie, wskazywał na to, że nie śpi i czuwa.

— Witaj, Severusie — przywitał go Czarny Pan. — Rad jestem, że tak szybko odpowiedziałeś na moje wezwanie.

Severus zbliżył się, zachowując jednak odpowiednią odległość od Czarnego Pana, podyktowaną zarówno szacunkiem jak i ostrożnością.

— Mój panie. — Opadł na jedno kolano i w milczeniu nisko pochylił głowę.

— Wstań, Severusie — rzekł Czarny Pan niemal natychmiast.

Po drugiej stronie kominka stał pusty fotel, ale Czarny Pan, naturalnie, nie zaproponował mu, żeby usiadł. Spotkania z Lordem nigdy nie miały otoczki przyjęcia z herbatką. Severusowi zawsze kojarzyły się z przesłuchaniami, a to, przez co musiał przejść ponad dwa lata temu, by na powrót zdobyć zaufanie Czarnego Pana, nie należało do najmilszych wspomnień.

Oparcie fotela, który zajmował Lord, było skierowane w stronę paleniska tak, że mrok skrywał jego oblicze. Nieprzypadkowo płomienie wyraźnie oświetlały twarz Snape'a.

— I jakież to wieści mi przynosisz, dyrektorze? — zapytał Czarny Pan.

Pomimo tego niewinnego początku, Snape jakoś nie miał złudzeń, że Czarny Pan wzywa go w środku nocy tylko po to, żeby pogawędzić sobie o tym, jak nowemu dyrektorowi wiodło się w szkole przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Prędzej czy później Lord wyjawi mu główny powód jego wezwania. Podświadomie oczekując na ten moment, rozpoczął zwięzłą relację:

— Zgodnie z zakładanym przez nas planem, objąłem stanowisko dyrektora w Hogwarcie. Nikt nie ośmielił się tego zakwestionować. Szkoła jest zabezpieczona przed dostępem z zewnątrz. Rozkazałem zamknąć wszystkie tajne przejścia

— Żadnych przejawów oporu ze strony tych zdrajców? — W głosie Lorda, prócz pogardy, jaką żywił do tych, którzy wierni byli Dumbledore'owi, zabrzmiało autentyczne zdziwienie. — Jestem niemalże rozczarowany.

Snape musiał wybrać wersję dyplomatyczną, bo zawsze istniało ryzyko, że Czarny Pan zestawi jego wypowiedzi z zeznaniami Carrowów, których zapewne również prędzej czy później wezwie i to raczej bez porozumienia z Severusem. Na szczęście na tym etapie nie mogło być mowy o jakichkolwiek komplikacjach.

— Byli dalecy od okazywania entuzjazmu na mój widok, ale udało mi się ich przekonać do dobrowolnej współpracy. Niechętnie, ale zgodzili się na nasze warunki. — Severus bacznie uważał, żeby nie nadużywać słowa „mój"; to mogłoby się nie spodobać Czarnemu Panu, który nigdy nie omieszkał wyraźnie dać do zrozumienia Śmierciożercom, gdzie jest ich miejsce.

— A jak się sprawują Carrowowie?

— Wprowadziłem Alecto i Amycusa w podstawowe zagadnienia dotyczące ich obowiązków. Sądzę, że sobie poradzą.

— No widzisz, Severusie. A miałeś jakieś obiekcje względem ich kandydatur.

„Dobre sobie... Carrowie jeszcze nie zaczęli uczyć." — pomyślał, oczywiście starannie kryjąc to przed Czarnym Panem. W torturowaniu i podtrzymywaniu reżimu na pewno będą świetni, ale jeżeli chodziło o całą resztę...

— Tylko przez wzgląd na poziom kształcenia, mój panie.

— Ich kwalifikacje są wystarczające. — W głosie Czarnego Pana pojawiła się ostrzegawcza nuta i Severus pojął, że nie powinien już nigdy poruszać tego tematu.

— Tak jest, mój panie.

Nagini poruszyła się lekko i podpełzła do stóp fotela, unosząc głowę na wysokość kolan Lorda.

— Czy przez czas twojej dyrektury pojawiły się jakieś kłopoty? — zapytał Czarny Pan niemal konwersacyjnym tonem, pochylając się nieco w fotelu, by pogłaskać węża po głowie. Płomienie oświetliły jego płaską, bladą twarz i odbiły się błyskiem szkarłatu w jego oczach.

Gdyby Snape odważył się na jakąkolwiek myśl, przypomniałby sobie lodowate i pełne pogardy spojrzenie Minerwy, gdy spotkał ją po powrocie do Hogwartu, atak rozwścieczonego Hagrida, który, gdyby dostał go w swoje ręce, niechybnie rozszarpałby go na sztuki, pierwsze zebranie nauczycieli, pełne milczenia, znacznie bardziej wymownego niż słowa, nieszczęsną ucztę powitalną z odmawiającą współpracy Tiarą i uczniami szepczącymi ukradkiem na temat jego nominacji, puste miejsca przy stołach domów, a ponad wszystko tępotę Carrowów, z którą musiał się zmagać na co dzień.

Spokojnie wytrzymał spojrzenie czerwonych oczu Lorda i rzekł:

— Kłopoty? Żadne, mój panie.

— Dobrze — mruknął Lord, najwyraźniej usatysfakcjonowany taką odpowiedzią. — Nie jest to jednak jedyna sprawa, którą chciałem z tobą omówić.

Przeczucia, oczywiście te złe, jak zwykle go nie myliły. W Hogwarcie nie zdążyło wydarzyć się nic na tyle poważnego, by musiał zdawać Czarnemu Panu relację. Była jakaś bardziej istotna sprawa i zapewne dotyczyło to...

— Potter — Czarny Pan niemal wysyczał to znienawidzone nazwisko. Nagini lekko uniosła głowę, spoglądając na swojego pana. — Moi wysłannicy wreszcie go zlokalizowali.

„No nie — pomyślał Severus — chyba ten chłopak nie byłby tak lekkomyślny, żeby ukrywać się na..."

— Grimmauld Place.

A jednak. Przezorność i pomysłowość Pottera wciąż potrafiła go zaskakiwać. Negatywnie oczywiście.

— Obserwację domu prowadzono dzień i noc.

Snape nie wątpił, że z rozkazu Czarnego Pana Grimmauld Place było dobrze obstawione Śmierciożercami tak, że normalną drogą nawet mimouch by się nie przemknął. Pozostawało tylko mieć nadzieję, że Potter, jeżeli opuszczał dom, a trudno byłoby przypuszczać, że siedział tam kamieniem przez cały miesiąc, dobrze opanował sztukę teleportacji. _Dokładnej_ teleportacji. Gdyby wylądował poza barierą ochronną, wpadłby prosto w ręce Śmierciożerców.

Jak Zakon mógł w ogóle na to pozwolić?

Chociaż z drugiej strony... przypuszczenie, że Potter będzie współpracować z Zakonem było chyba tylko pobożnym życzeniem. Wybraniec wolał oczywiście działać na własną rękę...

— Prawie miesiąc to trwało, ale w końcu coś dostrzegli.

Oczywiście nawet wymaganie od Pottera zachowania choćby minimalnej ostrożności to było za dużo.

Severus cierpliwie czekał, aż Czarny Pan udzieli kolejnej, skąpej informacji. Chętnie spróbowałby w dyplomatyczny sposób dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, ale niestety, w rozmowach z Lordem panowała zasada, że to on tutaj zadawał pytania. Czarny Pan odwrócił głowę w stronę kominka, wpatrując się w płomienie w zamyśleniu. Gdyby nie ciemności spowijające jego oblicze, Snape mógłby przysiąc, że przez jego twarz przemknął wyraz dezaprobaty pomieszany z niesmakiem.

— Yaxley twierdzi, że widział łokieć.

Severus był tak zaskoczony tym komunikatem, że przez moment nie wiedział, jak to skomentować.

— Obawiam się, że nie bardzo rozumiem, mój panie — odważył się wreszcie powiedzieć ostrożnie.

— Ja też nie rozumiem. Ale ten idiota upiera się, że widział jakoby fragment osoby, która pojawiła się przed wejściem i zaraz zniknęła. — Czarny Pan milczał przez chwilę. — Potter ma w swoim posiadaniu pelerynę—niewidkę, prawda?

— Zgadza się.

— To by tłumaczyło, w jaki sposób może się tak dobrze maskować, biorąc pod uwagę jego mierne umiejętności magiczne — rzekł Czarny Pan z pogardą. — W którym miejscu dokładnie kończy się czar ochronny?

— Na szczycie podestu schodów — odparł Severus bez wahania, wiedząc, że Czarny Pan już go o to pytał i pamiętając przy tym, jakiej odpowiedzi udzielił.

Lord powoli skinął głową, jakby wszystko mu się zgadzało. Myśli Severusa biegły tym samym torem. Skoro łokieć Pottera był na Grimmauld Place, to reszta nie mogła być daleko.

— Być może wieści o twojej nominacji, Severusie, skłonią Pottera do jakiegoś działania, lekkomyślnego, jak to w jego stylu. — Czarny Pan skinął w stronę stolika; dopiero teraz Snape zauważył wystający zza książek róg złożonego „Proroka Codziennego". — Swoją drogą, niezły wywiad. — Ton jego głosu wskazywał rozbawienie, zabarwione lekką kpiną. Z twarzy, niewidocznej w ciemnościach, nic nie dało się wyczytać. — Nie przypuszczałem, że Amycus zna tak trudne słowa jak „dydaktyka" — mruknął, ni to do siebie, ni to do Snape'a.

Przez chwilę obydwaj milczeli. Severus cierpliwie czekał na dalsze słowa Lorda.

— Potter oczywiście nie pojawił się w szkole — podjął rozważania Czarny Pan. — Nawet on nie jest aż tak głupi Ale być może któreś z jego przyjaciół wie coś o jego, nazwijmy to, planach... — Lord najwyraźniej tylko głośno myślał, ale przed oczami Severusa natychmiast pojawił się obraz któregoś z Gryfonów: Longbottoma albo Weasleyówny, przesłuchiwanych przez Carrowów i wijących się pod ich Cruciatusami. Nie był to przyjemny widok.

— Panie, Potter miał skłonności do zawierania przyjaźni ze szlamami i Mugolakami, a tych nie ma już w szkole. — Snape zaczynał wkraczać na cienki lód. — Zaś jeśli chodzi o zdrajców Weasleyów, bo ci są najbliżsi Potterowi... Ponoć ich najmłodszy syn, bliski przyjaciel chłopaka, ciężko choruje.

— Wierzysz w to? — zapytał Czarny Pan natychmiast.

— Szczerze mówiąc, nie. Nie pojawił się dzisiaj w szkole na rozpoczęciu roku, ale to o niczym nie świadczy. A raczej świadczy o tym, że może być razem z Potterem.

— Taaak... — Najwyraźniej przynajmniej na razie Czarny Pan porzucił projekt bliższego przyjrzenia się niektórym uczniom. — Cóż za szkoda, Severusie, że nie możesz wejść na Grimmauld Place — powiedział powoli Lord. Snape czuł na sobie jego świdrujące spojrzenie. Dobrze wiedział, co Lord miał na myśli.

Przeklęte Grimmauld Place przyprawiało go o ból zębów. Póki żył Dumbledore, nie było problemu; nawet gdyby chciał, nie mógłby zdradzić kryjówki, bo uniemożliwiało mu to wiążące go zaklęcie. Jednakże po śmierci Albusa wszyscy, którzy znali położenie domu, automatycznie stali się Strażnikami Tajemnicy i zabezpieczenia, chroniące Grimmauld Place, znacząco osłabły. Siedziba Zakonu oczywiście natychmiast wzbudziła zainteresowanie Czarnego Pana. Zasady działania zaklęcia Fideliusa były mu doskonale znane. Wobec sposobności, która sama się nadarzyła, jedną z pierwszych czynności było wysłanie Snape'a na przeszpiegi. Severus, który w takiej sytuacji nie mógł nie zastosować się do rozkazu, chcąc nie chcąc, udał się na Grimmauld Place. Spenetrował opustoszały dom dość dokładnie, poczynił pewne odkrycia tylko na własny użytek, a że miał sporo czasu, zdążył wymyślić wersję dla Czarnego Pana. Powrócił z wieścią, że antyzaklęcia, które jakoby uaktywniły się po śmierci Dumbledore'a, uniemożliwiły mu wejście do domu. Jedyne, co mógł wyjawić, to jego położenie. W rezultacie Śmierciożercy wciąż nie mogli dostać się do środka. Jak dotychczas była to wersja wystarczająco wiarygodna. Los, oczywiście, okazał swoją przewrotność; kilka tygodni później Snape dopadł Mundungusa Fletchera i zdobył kilka interesujących informacji. Dowiedział się między innymi, że Moody zastawił na niego pułapkę. W ten sposób jego historyjka, nieoczekiwanie, stała się prawdą.

— Panie, gdybym tylko mógł tam wejść... — Snape łgał tak, że aż ziemia jęczała. Co prawda nie widział na własne oczy niespodzianek, jakie przygotował dla niego Moody, ale opis Fletchera był dość dokładny. Obstawiał, że złamanie tych pożal–się–Merlinie zabezpieczeń zajęłoby mu pięć minut, nie więcej. — Gdybym był w stanie pojmać dla ciebie Pottera, zrobiłbym to niezwłocznie.

Czarny Pan lekko uniósł dłoń.

— Twoja zaciętość jest mi dobrze znana, Severusie.

Skoro tak, to dlaczego Snape dowiadywał się o Potterze dopiero teraz? Jakoś nie bardzo wierzył, że Czarny Pan spokojnie czekał, aż chłopak wystawi łokieć albo inną część ciała z Grimmauld Place i da się zauważyć Śmierciożercom. Zabicie wybrańca miało jednak znaczenie priorytetowe i znacząco popchnęłoby naprzód kwestię złamania oporu w czarodziejskim świecie. Czarny Pan musiał chociaż podejrzewać, że Potter tam jest, inaczej nie wysyłałby tam całych zastępów Śmierciożerców.

— Przydałoby się twoje zaangażowanie, nie przeczę, ale wyznaczyłem innych do tego zadania. Ty masz się zająć Hogwartem, Severusie.

Snape w milczeniu ukłonił się lekko, na znak, że rozumie. Oczywiście, jako absolutnie wierny Śmierciożerca swojego umiłowanego Czarnego Pana miał wypełniać rozkazy i nic ponad to. To właśnie wtedy uzmysłowił sobie, jak mało wie o tym, co się ostatnio wydarzyło. W pewnym stopniu pobyt w Hogwarcie był jak wygnanie. Czarny Pan na razie nie miał powodu, żeby go odsuwać, ale faktem jest, że odkąd wrócił do szkoły, znajdował się niejako na uboczu wydarzeń. Cóż, miało to też swoje dobre strony. Przynajmniej nie musiał uganiać się za Zakonem...

Przydałoby się jednak znaleźć jakiś sposób na pozyskanie aktualnych informacji. Postanowił zostawić to sobie na później, jako materiał do przemyślenia.

— Ufam, że pomimo nawału nowych obowiązków, nie zaniedbasz swoich stałych czynności, Severusie — Czarny Pan porzucił temat Pottera równie nagle, jak go zaczął.

Snape miał nadzieję, że to zwiastun końca audiencji. Wyczuwał, że przez całą ich rozmowę Czarny Pan go sprawdzał. Nie potrzebował różdżki, by posługiwać się legilimencją. Z kolei Severus sztukę oklumencji opanował do perfekcji. Blokował myśli, które mogłyby go zdradzić, właściwie odruchowo, podsuwając tylko te, które miał zobaczyć Czarny Pan, utwierdzając go w prawdziwości tego, co mówił.

— Eliksiry, oczywiście, mój panie. To samo, co zwykle?

— To samo, w podwójnej ilości — rzekł Czarny Pan. — Nadeszły ciężkie czasy, Severusie. Chyba nie nastręczy ci to trudności? W końcu w Hogwarcie masz świetne laboratorium.

Przyznanie się, że jakiekolwiek zadanie, wyznaczone przez Czarnego Pana, nastręczało trudności, byłoby jak strzelenie w samego siebie Avadą.

— Oczywiście, mój panie, przygotuję wszystko jak najszybciej.

Przemknęło przez myśl, że chyba będzie musiał pożyczyć, a raczej przywłaszczyć sobie część składników z zapasów Slughorna. Nie bardzo miał czas uzupełnić własne zasoby.

— To wszystko, Severusie — padły wreszcie upragnione słowa. — Niebawem znów cię wezwę. A teraz odejdź.

Snape ukłonił się w milczeniu i, nie zwlekając, skierował ku drzwiom.

— Pamiętaj, Severusie — rzekł mu jeszcze Czarny Pan na pożegnanie. Snape zatrzymał się przy wyjściu i spojrzał na ciemną sylwetkę, siedzącą w fotelu. — Dałem ci wolną rękę w zarządzaniu szkołą, ale nie zapominaj, komu zawdzięczasz swój powrót do Hogwartu.

— Oczywiście, mój panie. — Raz jeszcze pochylił lekko głowę z szacunkiem i opuścił komnatę.

Dopiero kiedy zamknęły się za nim drzwi wejściowe dworu, poczuł, że napięcie powoli zaczyna z niego opadać. Na szczęście nie natknął się na Bellatriks; przy kolejnej konfrontacji z tą koszmarną babą mógłby mieć problemy z samokontrolą. Ruszył szybkim krokiem ku bramie, płosząc pawia, który znalazł się na jego drodze. Chłód nocy był przyjemnym kontrastem do dusznego ciepła, panującego w komnacie Czarnego Pana. Zatrzymał się dopiero przy bramie i obejrzał w stronę ciemnego, ponurego dworu, zaciskając palce prawej ręki na lewym przedramieniu tam, gdzie miał wypalony Mroczny Znak. Z pewnością nie zapomni, kto sprawił, że wrócił do Hogwartu.

To wszystko było częścią zobowiązania, złożonego Dumbledore'owi, które przyrzekł wypełnić. Z kolei Lord sądził, że Severus realizuje jego plan i tak długo, jak w to wierzył, Snape mógł być pewien swojej pozycji, przynajmniej teoretycznie.

Była jednak jedna rzecz, której nie przewidział ani Albus, ani Czarny Pan.

Severus miał zamiar do rozgrywanej przez nich partii wprowadzić kilka swoich własnych zmian.

_c.d.n._


	6. Wampir z lochów

_Rozdział szósty miałam zamiar wstawić mniej więcej dwa tygodnie temu, ale nie chciało współpracować i pojawiał mi się tajemniczy błąd przy próbie aktualizacji opowiadania. Teraz nadrabiam zaległości._

_Podziękowania dla__** Merryloon **__za beta-reading._

**Rozdział 6**

**Wampir z lochów**

Gdyby Snape miał wybór, najchętniej zaszyłby się w dyrektorskim gabinecie i tylko od czasu do czasu wypełzał z niego na posiłki. Wyboru jednak nie miał i dlatego drugiego września musiał stawić się na posterunku, celem podtrzymania mrocznej aury śmierciożerczej grozy, spowijającej Hogwart.

Wstał w gorszym humorze niż zwykle, niezbyt wyspany, jako że wrócił z audiencji u Czarnego Pana w środku nocy. Perspektywa śniadania w Wielkiej Sali nie prezentowała się zbyt kusząco, ale Severus z determinacją postanowił przystąpić do oswajania uczniów z mało radosną świadomością, że to on pełni teraz funkcję dyrektora szkoły. Absolutnie nie mógł sprawiać wrażenia, że wycofuje się na drugi plan. Diabli wiedzą, jakie idiotyczne plotki mogła wywołać zwykła nieobecność jego osoby na śniadaniu.

Gdy szedł korytarzem lochów, musiał mieć na twarzy minę adekwatną do swoich ponurych myśli, bo nawet uczniowie Slytherinu schodzili mu z drogi. Tylko kilku ze starszych roczników powitało go uprzejmie. Pozwoliło mu to na moment zapomnieć, że tego dnia nie czeka go już raczej nic miłego.

W holu spotkał się z dość oryginalnym powitaniem:

— Oto nadciąga zło w najczystszej postaci! Nietoperz opuścił swoje leże, dręczyć niewinne uczniowskie duszyczki.

Snape zdrętwiał, podobnie jak kilku uczniów, którzy przechodzili przez hol do Wielkiej Sali, chociaż żaden z nich nie wypowiedział tych słów. Spojrzenie Severusa odruchowo powędrowało w górę; pod wysokim, krzyżowym sklepieniem holu, niepokojąco blisko mocowania łańcucha, na którym zwisał ciężki, żelazny żyrandol, krążył poltergeist Irytek. No tak, należało się spodziewać, że prędzej czy później się uaktywni. Dotychczas jakoś cicho siedział i Severus żywił złudną nadzieję, że może w jakiś cudowny sposób uległ dematerializacji. Irytek, spostrzegłszy, że Snape go zobaczył, sfrunął niżej i złożył mu drwiący ukłon, zamiatając piórem u kapelusza podłogę.

— Hej, hej, tralala, szczwane plany uknuliśmy już na ten piękny poranek — powiedział śpiewnie Irytek, wykonując kilka salt w powietrzu, ośmielając się naruszyć jego przestrzeń osobistą.

— Normalnie mówi się: „dzień dobry" — warknął Severus i, omijając poltergeista, oddalił się w kierunku Wielkiej Sali; na wszelki wypadek nie przechodząc pod żyrandolem.

Irytek uśmiechnął się złośliwie za jego plecami i puścił oko do grupki Gryfonów, schodzących właśnie do holu. Tego ranka Severus nie wiedział jeszcze, że największy artystyczny popis poltergeist zaplanował na popołudnie.

Przez ostatnie dni zdążył przyzwyczaić się do spożywanych w samotności i spokoju posiłków w swoich komnatach, więc poranny gwar, jaki powitał go na progu Wielkiej Sali, wydawał mu się szczególnie hałaśliwy. Nieco więcej spojrzeń niż dawniej odprowadziło go do nauczycielskiego stołu, posłyszał też dość ożywione fragmenty dyskusji na temat zmian w szkole, które raptownie urywały się, gdy przechodził obok. Jednak tak czy inaczej posiłek jakiś trzeba było zjeść. Zajął swoje miejsce przy stole. Po prawej miał dostojną w swej chłodnej wyniosłości Minerwę, która nie zaszczyciła go nawet spojrzeniem, po lewej najbliżej niego siedziała Auriga. Już od progu Wielkiej Sali zauważył, że krzesła, które wczoraj zajmowali Carrowowie, były puste. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że widocznie zaspali i jeszcze spóźnią się na swoje pierwsze lekcje. Wciąż jednak było dość wcześnie, więc postanowił dać im nieco czasu na ogarnięcie się.

Sinistra najwyraźniej skończyła już śniadanie, bo jej talerz był pusty. Coś sobie czytała, popijając herbatę. Drobno zapisany pergamin, który dostrzegł w jej rękach, z czymś mu się kojarzył, ale przed spożyciem śniadania nie miał głowy do skojarzeń. Przysunął sobie wazę z owsianką.

— Muszę przyznać, Severusie, że twoje nowe dzieło to niezwykle zajmująca lektura — niespodziewanie zwróciła się do niego Sinistra.

Snape nalał sobie owsianki do miski i rzucił okiem na pergamin, który czytała Auriga. Teraz dostrzegł, że to nowy szkolny regulamin, którego on sam był autorem. Nie zareagował na jej uwagę.

— Czy punkt o zakazie opuszczania domów po godzinie 20 dotyczy wszystkich uczniów? — zapytała Sinistra z zainteresowaniem.

— Owszem — odparł Severus, przez skórę czując w tym pozornie niewinnym pytaniu drugie dno.

— To fatalnie, bo to mi nieco utrudni prowadzenie zajęć. Wiem, że reformy w szkolnictwie ostatnio są w modzie, ale jednak praktyczne lekcje astronomii wciąż powinny odbywać się w nocy, nie sądzisz?

Severus posłał jej zabójcze spojrzenie sponad łyżki owsianki. Auriga zniosła je dzielnie.

— Mam ci dopisać specjalną adnotację, że nie dotyczy to uczęszczających na twój przedmiot czy wystarczy, że teraz rozwieję twoje wątpliwości na temat tego epokowego problemu?

— Ależ nie musisz się fatygować. — Auriga posłała mu ujmujący uśmiech. Złożyła pergamin i wstała od stołu. — Twoje słowa są przecież prawem — rzuciła mu na odchodnym i oddaliła się, nim Severus zdołał przełknąć swoją owsiankę i wygłosić jakąś ciętą ripostę. Spoglądał za nią jeszcze przez chwilę, poirytowany. Auriga zawsze uwielbiała testować jego cierpliwość.

Szybko skończył śniadanie i zdecydował, że Earl Greya jednak wypije w gabinecie. Zerknął na Minerwę. Odkąd pojawił się przy stole, McGonagall nie zwracała na niego żadnej uwagi.

— Minerwo, gdy znajdziesz chwilę, zajrzyj do mnie do gabinetu — powiedział. — Mam z tobą pilną sprawę do omówienia.

McGonagall tylko sztywno skinęła głową.

Po drodze wstąpił jeszcze do Filcha. Zastał woźnego grzebiącego w maleńkim, zatłoczonym schowku, znajdującym się tuż obok jego kwatery. Szykował swoje narzędzia pracy: mopa, miotłę, wiadro i cały arsenał środków czyszczących. Nieopodal z godnością siedziała Pani Norris, gotowa asystować mu przy sprzątaniu. Jednego Filchowi nie można było odmówić — zawsze był punktualny i do pracy zabierał się z samego rana.

— Panie Filch — powiedział Snape, zatrzymując się za jego plecami. Woźny chyba nie słyszał jego nadejścia, bo aż podskoczył w miejscu, o mało co nie upuszczając puszki z pastą nabłyszczającą; za to Pani Norris nawet nie drgnęła, obdarzając Severusa jedynie czujnym spojrzeniem. Snape odczekał chwilę, aż Filch przyjdzie do siebie, i polecił mu: — Proszę zapukać do profesorów Alecto i Amycusa Carrowów. Nie zeszli jeszcze na śniadanie. W razie gdyby mieli jakieś problemy z odnalezieniem się, proszę dopilnować, żeby trafili do odpowiednich sal.

Na ścianie po prawej stronie od gargulca, strzegącego wejścia do gabinetu, czekała na niego niespodzianka, świadcząca o tym, że jednak nie docenił uczniów i po części wyjaśniająca ukradkowe spojrzenia, jakimi obdarzano go dziś rano. Ktoś wymalował na murze krwistoczerwony napis, składający się tylko z jednego, aczkolwiek wielce wymownego, ośmioliterowego słowa: morderca. Na podstawie elementarnych przesłanek, jakich dostarczył subtelny przekaz tego napisu, upatrywał w tym dzieła Gryfonów. Severus bez przekonania machnął różdżką, używając zwykłego zaklęcia usuwającego. Napis lekko zblakł, ale nie zniknął. Cóż, Filch będzie miał zajęcie na przedpołudnie. Dobrze, że już wydobył cały swój sprzęt ze schowka. Bez rozpuszczalnika i porządnego wyszorowania ściany się nie obejdzie.

Pięć minut później Severus siedział już w gabinecie. Przy parującej filiżance Earl Greya mógł zająć się sprawami bieżącymi.

Zerknął na plan zajęć, trochę obawiając się, co tam może zobaczyć. Alecto miała swoją inauguracyjną lekcję z pierwszym rocznikiem Gryffindoru i Hufflepuffu. Wyglądało na to, że od razu na wstępie czekała ich prawdziwa szkoła przetrwania. Byłoby lepiej, gdyby zetknęli się z nią nieco później, ale teraz już nie dało się tego zmienić. Jeżeli przeżyją mugoloznastwo, to potem już nic w tej szkole nie będzie im straszne... aż do obrony przed czarną magią. Amycus, jakby dla kontrastu, na wstępie miał siódmy rok w kombinacji Hufflepuff i Slytherin.

Obydwa te przedmioty po zmianach w systemie kształcenia stały się obowiązkowe dla wszystkich uczniów. Na początku Snape kombinował, jakby tu zrobić jakiś kant z tym mugoloznastwem, by przynajmniej pierwszo— i drugorocznym oszczędzić bliższego kontaktu z Alecto. Okazało się to jednak niewykonalne. Zmiany programowe nadchodziły z góry, decyzją rady nadzorczej, która z kolei wprowadzała w życie pomysły Ministerstwa. Co prawda dyrektor też mógł decydować o tym, czego i w jakiej ilości godzin się naucza, ale w momencie, gdy faktyczną władzę sprawowali Śmierciożercy, jakiekolwiek modyfikacje nie przeszłyby bez konsultacji z Czarnym Panem. A ponieważ indoktrynacja na mugoloznastwie i czarnej magii, dla niepoznaki dalej zwanej obroną przed nią, były częścią jego planu, z góry należało porzucić nadzieję na jakiekolwiek zmiany w tej kwestii.

Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Kolejny raz przypomniał sobie, że nie ustawił tego przeklętego hasła przy gargulcu, skutkiem czego prowadził gabinet otwarty.

— Proszę — powiedział, jednocześnie robiąc mentalną notatkę w pamięci, żeby później zabezpieczyć gabinet.

Do środka weszła Minerwa. W rękach trzymała dziennik klasowy, widoczny sygnał, że miała zamiar zaraz udać się na lekcje. Snape zerknął na zegar. Czasu mieli akurat tyle, by załatwić sprawę, w której ją wezwał.

— Usiądź, proszę. — Wskazał jej krzesło stojące przed biurkiem.

— Dziękuję, postoję — odparła chłodno McGonagall. — Nie mam zbyt wiele czasu.

— Wobec tego przejdę od razu do rzeczy — oświadczył Severus. — Jak zapewne się domyślasz, chodzi o twój dom.

Minerwa rzuciła mu ostre, przeszywające spojrzenie. Och, jak dobrze je znał. Ileż już razy je widział, gdy spierali się o punkty, które odejmował Gryfonom albo gdy Potter dostawał kolejny szlaban, o ich sprzeczkach przy okazji szkolnych rozgrywek quidditcha nawet nie wspominając.

— Jeżeli masz na myśli ten... napis... — zaczęła McGonagall.

— Minerwo — przerwał jej — nie wzywałbym cię tylko po to, by rozmawiać o niszczycielskiej działalności uczniów, chociaż nie przeczę, że Gryfoni są najbardziej podejrzani.

McGonagall już otworzyła usta, by z oburzeniem wyrazić protest na te niepoparte żadnymi dowodami insynuacje, ale nie dał jej dojść do głosu.

— Gryffindorowi brakuje jednego prefekta.

Spostrzegł, że zaskoczył ją tym stwierdzeniem.

— Nie ma nikogo na miejsce Ronalda Weasleya, który wczoraj nie pojawił się w szkole, czy tak?

— Dostaliśmy wiadomość od jego rodziców, chłopak ciężko choruje... — Snape nie musiałby uciekać się do stosowania legilimencji, by spostrzec, że nie mówiła prawdy.

— Tak, oczywiście — Severus nie zagłębiał się w ten temat, nie bacząc, że może to zdziwić Minerwę. — Co nie zmienia faktu, że twój dom ma o jednego prefekta mniej niż należy. Masz jakieś kandydatury? — zapytał, naprawdę starając się, by nie zabrzmiało to podstępnie.

Minerwa milczała, zaciskając palce na trzymanym dzienniku i przyglądając mu się badawczo. Jej ścieżka rozumowania była aż nazbyt logiczna. Obawiała się, że wymieniając nazwisko któregoś z uczniów, jednocześnie zwróci na niego uwagę Snape'a. Zwłaszcza, że chodziło o siódmy rok, ten problematyczny siódmy rok, pełen przyjaciół i znajomych Pottera...

— Nie? — uprzejmie zdziwił się Severus. — Więc, żeby nie przedłużać, przecież ci się spieszy, ja kogoś zaproponuję. — Przez chwilę udawał, że się namyśla. — Neville Longbottom. Może być?

Gdyby Snape nagle zionął ogniem piekielnym, nie mógłby wywrzeć na niej większego wrażenia.

— Pan Longbottom? — zapytała Minerwa, szczerze zdziwiona. — Ale przecież... — urwała. Animozje Snape'a względem chłopaka były jej dobrze znane.

— Tak? Masz może jakąś inną kandydaturę?

— Nie, nie mam nic przeciwko — odpowiedziała nieco niepewnie McGonagall.

— W takim razie, jako opiekunka domu, poinformujesz pana Longbottoma o jego nowych obowiązkach i przekażesz mu odznakę prefekta. Czy może ja mam się tym zająć...?

— Nie ma potrzeby. — Spojrzenie Minerwy znów przypominało stal. Teraz najwyraźniej doszła do wniosku, że Severus chciał sobie zakpić z jej domu. — Neville Longbottom to dobry uczeń i dobry Gryfon, niezależnie od tego, co sobie myślisz. Zasługuje na wyróżnienie.

— Ależ ja w to nie wątpię — powiedział niejednoznacznie, tak, że McGonagall już niczego nie mogła być pewna; czy kpił sobie z jej domu, czy faktycznie uważał Longbottoma za najlepszy wybór.

Kiedy McGonagall wyszła, Severus sięgnął po pergamin, na którym miał rozpiskę nocnych dyżurów. Kiedy opracowywał pierwszą wersję grafiku, ustalił dwie zmiany. Od godziny 20 do północy i od północy do 4 rano. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego przyczepiło się do niego idiotyczne słowo: wachta. Dopiero później uświadomił sobie, że wachty ściśle łączą się z żeglugą i statkami. Wyglądało to na szkodliwe skutki przebywania ze świętej pamięci Karkarowem. Żeglarska systematyka czepiała się go nawet teraz, po ponad dwóch latach. Tak czy inaczej, owe dwie wachty, po cztery osoby na każdej, wydawały się najbardziej optymalnym rozwiązaniem. Aż do czasu konfrontacji z rzeczywistością. Snape zaczął się zastanawiać, co zrobić z godzinami wczesnoporannymi. Zwyczajnie nie miał kim obsadzić tej zmiany. Kadra liczyła siedemnaście osób, jeżeli brał pod uwagę również siebie, lecz w rzeczywistości dysponował nieco mniejszymi zasobami. O połowę mniej zmian miały Pomfrey, bo jednak jej głównym obowiązkiem były dyżury w skrzydle szpitalnym i Babbling, ze względu na zaawansowany wiek, za to Filch patrolował korytarze prawie codziennie; sam go o to prosił, jako że polowanie na potencjalnych szlabanowiczów stanowiło jego ulubioną rozrywkę. Z patroli był wyłączony Hagrid, bo jego obowiązkiem był wieczorny obchód przyzamkowych terenów. Odpadł mu też Binns, z którym dotychczas nie zdołał się porozumieć. Być może był to błąd, na szczęście do naprawienia. Severus nie umieścił w grafiku również samego siebie; miał zamiar włóczyć się nocami o nieregularnych godzinach, by kontrolować zarówno uczniów, jak i nauczycieli. W takiej sytuacji absolutnie nie mógł ustalić trzech zmian po cztery osoby. I tak już co noc pół kadry pętało się po korytarzach. Może i ten system miałby swoje zalety, bo niewyspani nie mieliby sił się buntować, ale za to znienawidziliby go jeszcze bardziej. Nie mógł też zmniejszyć liczby osób na patrolach. Cztery stanowiły absolutne minimum. Hogwart był zwyczajnie zbyt duży, żeby wszystkiego upilnować, czego dobitny dowód znajdował się na ścianie przy dyrektorskim gabinecie. Wszelako cztery osoby wystarczyły, by obstawić najbardziej newralgiczne punkty, a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało na papierze. Znalazł tylko jedno rozwiązanie tego problemu. Należało poprosić o pomoc duchy i właściwie powinien był uczynić to na samym początku. Przynajmniej część z nich powinna go posłuchać.

Odłożył grafik na bok, na piętrzący się stos dokumentów i sięgnął po plik pergaminów. Były to programy zajęć z poszczególnych przedmiotów, których zażądał od nauczycieli. W oczach starszej części kadry musiał zrobić z siebie konkursowego idiotę. Niepotrzebnie dołożył sobie i przy okazji im biurokratycznej roboty, która tak naprawdę nikomu do niczego nie była potrzebna. Rozkład tematów i zagadnień realizowanych na zajęciach był taki sam od lat; nauczyciele we własnym zakresie wprowadzali modyfikacje zależenie od potrzeb i Dumbledore, który nigdy nie miał głowy do zajmowania się dokumentacją, nawet nie wymagał, aby dostarczali mu je na piśmie, ujęte w sposób formalny. Snape sam pisał coś takiego tylko dwa razy: gdy zaczynał uczyć eliksirów i rok temu, gdy objął posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Jednak Severusowi chodziło o stworzenie przed Carrowami pozorów, że jest to normalna procedura w szkolnictwie. Gdyby zażądał tego tylko od nich, zbyliby go byle czym. Doprawdy, zadziwiające było, jak wiele dało im się wmówić. Wszystkie programy zajęć znalazły się na jego biurku już wczoraj, ale nie miał czasu do nich zajrzeć. Ledwie rzuciwszy okiem na uporządkowane notatki nauczycieli, przejrzał kartki, szukając twórczości Carrowów. Dobre pół godziny tłumaczył im, jak taki program powinien wyglądać i miał nadzieję, że coś z tego do nich dotarło. Alecto skleciła nawet coś, co brzmiało w miarę sensownie, o ile za sensowne można było uznać listę tematów wykładów, z których większość ograniczała się do udowadniania, że mugole to gatunek podczłowieka. Zabrał się za odcyfrowywanie bazgrołów Amycusa i kiedy ich sens dotarł do niego, włosy stanęły mu dęba na głowie. Zaczął przebijać się przez te brednie jeszcze raz, ale wnioski nasunęły mu się te same. A jeżeli Snape'em było w stanie coś wstrząsnąć, to sprawa była poważna.

„Na Wielkiego Salazara, co ten idiota sobie myśli, chce z nimi przerabiać najgorsze czarnomagiczne klątwy i do tego jeszcze Niewybaczalne na dodatek! Przecież oni się pozabijają" — pomyślał.

Nie bardzo wierzył, że Carrow zdoła nauczyć uczniów większości z tych zaklęć, przy praktykowaniu których nie tylko umiejętności, ale również intencje miały znaczenie, jednak gdyby do tego doszło... Pochopne działania były wielce niewskazane, przypomniał sobie. Postanowił, że w razie czego spróbuje jakoś przyhamować Amycusa.

„Z drugiej jednak strony..." — pomyślał Severus. — „Dobrze byłoby skontrolować ich poczynania."

Jak człowiek długo myśli, to w końcu coś wymyśli. Rozwiązanie właściwie nasunęło mu się na samym początku, ale pół przedpołudnia spędził na szukaniu jakiejś alternatywy. Alternatywy, racz jasna, nie znalazł.

Jedynym sposobem na ujrzenie Carrowów przy pracy było przeprowadzenie wizytacji. Nie mógł udać się tylko do nich. Musiał skontrolować wszystkich, włączając w to Hagrida z jego sklątkami tylnowybuchowymi, Trelawney z omenami śmierci w szklanej kuli i nawet, o zgrozo, Binnsa.

Zupełnie jakby nie miał nic innego do roboty.

Zapewne takie działanie zostanie odebrane przez nauczycieli jako nowe represje i ograniczenie ich wolności osobistej, ale to był jedyny sposób, by nie budzić niepotrzebnych podejrzeń Carrowów. Znów wmówi im się, że to taki zwyczaj.

Tego dnia nie miał zbyt dużo papierkowej roboty, więc czas pozostały do obiadu mógł spędzić w swojej pracowni, robiąc gruntowny przegląd składziku. Wszystkie jego zapasy eliksirów oczywiście diabli wzięli i upatrywał w tym działalności aurorów, którzy najwyraźniej skonfiskowali co bardziej podejrzane rzeczy. Jednak dlaczego ich ofiarą padł również wypchany wilk workowaty, stojący w najciemniejszym kącie zaplecza, Merlin jeden raczył wiedzieć. Severus wygrał go kiedyś na loterii, zresztą, była to jedyna loteria, w jakiej kiedykolwiek wziął udział. Jakoś głupio było mu go wyrzucić, w końcu, wiadomo, wymarły gatunek. A że spreparowany zwierzak ani w całości, ani we fragmentach nie bardzo nadawał się do zużytkowania jako składnik eliksiru, stał tak sobie zapomniany za regałem, zbierając kurz i okazjonalnie strasząc wyszczerzonymi kłami i lekko wyłupiastymi żółtymi ślepiami odrabiających szlaban uczniów, o ile tylko Snape dopuścił ich na swoje prywatne zaplecze. Wtedy wilk się nawet przydawał, bo pilnował szlabanowiczów i od czasu do czasu, wydając z siebie złowieszcze warknięcie, przypominał im, że mają pracować, a nie się obijać. Co więcej, odkąd Severus go tam zainstalował, zdecydowanie mniej składników eliksirów ginęło z jego prywatnych zapasów. Teraz, spoglądając na jaśniejszą plamę na posadzce, pozostałą po wypchanym wilku, pomyślał, że może to i lepiej, że go zabrali, bo jeszcze niedawno próbował ugryźć Snape'a, zapewne wyrażając w ten sposób swoje niezadowolenie z kiepskiej lokalizacji w kącie zaplecza i braku widoków na polepszenie jakości bytu.

Cudów, niestety, nie należało się spodziewać i z eliksirów ocalały tylko te z podręcznej szafki, zabezpieczonej solidnymi urokami. Nie wystarczyłoby to nawet na bieżące potrzeby Czarnego Pana. Musiał uwarzyć nową partię eliksirów, co dostarczało mu zajęcia na wszystkie przedpołudnia i wieczory na co najmniej kilkanaście dni naprzód. Wyłudzenie brakujących składników od Slughorna stało się koniecznością. Sporządził listę najpotrzebniejszych ingrediencji i ani się obejrzał, a nadeszła pora obiadu. Niechętnie opuścił swój azyl w lochach i udał się do Wielkiej Sali.

— Witam. — Skinął głową Alecto i Amycusowi, którzy tym razem dotarli na posiłek. Zajął swoje miejsce i zagadnął: — I jak pierwsze wrażenia z pracy?

— Świetne — oświadczyła Alecto z satysfakcją. Dalekie to jednak było od zapału początkującego nauczyciela i Severus nawet nieco się zaniepokoił. Na razie tylko lekko, bo gdyby zaczął wszystkim poważnie się przejmować, rychło zacząłby mu grozić przymusowy pobyt w izolatce u Świętego Munga.

— A coś więcej? — zapytał.

— No, dzisiaj zrobiłam te... no, lekcje ograniczające... wróć, organizacyjne.

— Rozumiem — powiedział Severus, nie drążąc tematu, zaabsorbowany problemem, co wybrać na obiad: pudding czy pieczeń. — A u ciebie jak poszło, Amycusie?

— Spoko. Ale kiepski jakiś poziom, niby siódmy rok, a nie słyszeli o podstawowych klątwach. Co za bałwan ich uczył rok temu?

Snape wbił widelec w kotlet i rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie; Amycusowi, nie kotletowi.

— Tak się składa, że ja — powiedział zimno.

— A tego, faktycznie. — Amycus wyszczerzył się głupkowato. Snape, piłując na swoim talerzu kotlet, wciąż spoglądał na niego nieprzychylnym wzrokiem, więc Carrow przezornie nie rozwijał swojej opinii na temat stanu wiedzy uczniów. — Podaj mi to tamto zielone — zwrócił się do siostry.

— Przyznaj, sądziłeś, że sobie nie poradzimy — powiedziała Alecto do Severusa, przekazując bratu miskę z sałatką.

— Ja? Skądże znowu — zdziwił się Snape, a Carrowowie nie wychwycili ironii.

Mniej więcej w połowie posiłku, gdy sala była już pełna, przy wejściu dało się dostrzec jakieś zamieszanie. Severus tylko kontrolnie rzucił okiem w tamtym kierunku. Do sali wtargnął Irytek. Przeleciał nisko nad stołami, tu i ówdzie strącając z blatu jakieś naczynie albo tiarę z głowy, starając się zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

— Uwaga, uwaga, raz, raz, raz, nie wiem czy dobrze mnie słychać — zaczął Irytek donośnym głosem, dryfując gdzieś nad końcem stołu Gryffindoru.

Większość osób nie zwracała uwagi na poltergeista. Jego popisy, w skład których wchodziło również śpiewanie piosenek i opowiadanie rozmaitych sprośnych historyjek i wierszyków, stanowiły od czasu do czasu wątpliwej jakości urozmaicenie posiłków. Irytek uważał się za kogoś w rodzaju minstrela z misją i trudno było pozbyć się jego uciążliwego towarzystwa.

— Raz, raz, raz. — Teraz Irytek znajdował się nad stołem Hufflepuffu. — Jednoosobowy kabaret Iryt Presents ma zaszczyt przedstawić pieśń protestacyjną.

Gwar rozmów jakby nieco przycichł. Irytek zaczął przyciągać uwagę.

— Jako że wyczuwam pewnego rodzaju napięcie między mną, artystą, ach, duże słowo, artystą, raczej: wykonawcą, a wami, czyli publicznością, opowiem dowcip. — Zrobił krótką pauzę. Osiągnął swój cel, bo teraz już większość obecnych w sali spoglądała na niego. — Co ma wspólnego hipogryf z maską?

Dało się słyszeć kilka pojedynczych śmiechów.

— Spokojnie, jeszcze nie udzieliłem odpowiedzi. Powtarzam: co ma wspólnego hipogryf z maską? — Irytek przefrunął jeszcze raz nad salą, zatrzymując się na wysokości drzwi wejściowych tak, by wszyscy mogli go dobrze widzieć. — Odpowiedź brzmi: pegaz.

Rozległy się nieliczne, ciche śmiechy i raczej oszczędne oklaski. Czasami ciężko było trafić za poziomem abstrakcji Irytka.

— No to pożartowaliśmy. — Irytek klasnął w dłonie. — Ale teraz pora przejść do części merytorycznej naszego występu. Heh, foto. — Machnął ręką w stronę grupki starszych uczniów przy stole Gryffindoru, skąd rozbłysnął blask flesza aparatu fotograficznego. — Nic z tego, kochasiu, poltergeista nie uchwycisz na kliszy. Nikt ci o tym nie powiedział przez sześć lat szkoły, młody?

Ten żarcik wreszcie zebrał oklaski, zwłaszcza od uczniów Slytherinu, a Colin Creevey poczerwieniał na twarzy i opuścił aparat, z którym praktycznie się nie rozstawał.

— No to teraz chwila na koncentrację dla mnie. To jakieś trzy minuty dłużyzny będą... Dwa pięćdziesiąt dwa... — Irytek podfrunął bliżej nauczycielskiego stołu. — Dwa dwadzieścia... Dobra, spoko. — Na twarzy poltergeista pojawił się szeroki, złośliwy uśmiech. — Oto pieśń protestacyjna zatytułowana: „Wampir z lochów", specjalnie na cześć naszego nowego dyrektora. Słowa i muzyka moje, więc rewelacja oczywiście będzie.

Severus, dotychczas niewiele zwracający uwagi na Irytka, poczuł, że kęs pieczeni, skądinąd znakomitej, stanął mu w gardle. Ta kreatura nie odważy się...

_Lecę sobie korytarzem, słyszę wieści straszne,_

_Nowym dyrem Śmierciożerca, niech mnie piorun trzaśnie!_

_Wrócił upiór nieproszony w czarnej pelerynie,_

_W lochach pomieszkuje, zowią go wampirem._

_Wampir z lochów, po nocach poluje,_

_Wampir z lochów, na uczniowską zgubę,_

_Wampir z lochów, wszystkich wokół gnębi,_

_Wampir z lochów, groźnie szczerzy zęby._

_Na wampira z lochów, cóż poradzić wam?_

_Spróbujcie szamponu, taką radę mam._

A jednak odważył się.

Po sali gruchnął śmiech. Gdyby spojrzenia mogły zabijać i gdyby nie drobny fakt, że technicznie rzecz biorąc Irytek nie żył, to złośliwy poltergeist padłby trupem w mgnieniu oka.

Severus poczuł, że zaczyna go trafiać straszny szlag. Dostrzegł, że nawet nauczyciele wyglądali tak, jakby mieli ochotę się roześmiać. Ujrzał to charakterystyczne drgnięcie kącika ust u Minerwy, łagodzące jej zwykle surowe oblicze. Hagrid śmiał się w kułak, a Sprout niby to przypadkiem upuściła widelec i schowała się za stołem. Nawet Carrowowie wyglądali na podejrzanie rozbawionych. Zaraz im jednak zrzedły miny, bo okazało się, że w kolejnej zwrotce Irytek nie omieszkał ująć i ich. Poltergeist poczekał, aż gwar przycichnie i zaśpiewał:

_Poszedł wampir raz na Nokturn, spotkał tam Carrowów._

_Co wy tu robicie? Żeśmy się najęli do kopania rowów._

_Dam wam zaraz, mówi wampir, lepsze zatrudnienie,_

_Masa ludu do dręczenia, gratis wyżywienie._

_Wampir z lochów, po nocach poluje,_

_Wampir z lochów, na uczniowską zgubę,_

_Wampir z lochów, wszystkich wokół gnębi,_

_Wampir z lochów, groźnie szczerzy zęby._

_Na wampira z lochów, cóż poradzić wam?_

_Spróbujcie szamponu, taką radę mam._

Drugą zwrotkę nagrodzono jeszcze większym aplauzem niż pierwszą.

„Gdzie, u diabła, podziewa się Krwawy Baron, gdy jest potrzebny?" — pomyślał z furią Severus.

Irytek był zachwycony. Stało się jasne, dlaczego zaczął uprzykrzać życie Snape'owi dopiero teraz. Po prostu czekał na odpowiednią publiczność, a taką mogli mu zapewnić tylko uczniowie.

— No i teraz żeście mnie wytrącili z równowagi i zapomniałem, co miałem śpiewać... — wesoło zawołał poltergeist. — Nie, dobra, spoko.

I podjął piosenkę, ku nieszczęściu Severusa, zaczynając trzecią zwrotkę:

_Idzie wampir, hopsa—sa, urokami dzieli._

_Ma w zanadrzu złe spojrzenie dla nauczycieli._

_McGonagall pyta go, gdy wampira spotka,_

_Czemuś taki podły jest? Taka ma robota._

_Wampir z lochów, po nocach poluje,_

_Wampir z lochów, na uczniowską zgubę,_

_Wampir z lochów, wszystkich wokół gnębi,_

_Wampir z lochów, groźnie szczerzy zęby._

_Na wampira z lochów, cóż poradzić wam?_

_Spróbujcie szamponu, taką radę mam._

Zdaniem Severusa burza oklasków, jaką nagrodzono tę nędzną przyśpiewkę, była zdecydowanie na wyrost. Nauczyciele dyplomatycznie nie przyłączyli się do wiwatów uczniów, chociaż widać było po nich, że mieli na to wyraźną ochotę. Tylko Hagrid się zapomniał i nic sobie nie robił z tego, że Hooch znacząco szturchnęła go w bok.

— Co to była za pioseneczka, moje dziecko? — zapytała z uśmiechem Babbling siedzącej obok niej Trelawney. — Trochę kiepsko słyszę, ale brzmiała wesoło, zupełnie jak ta o moim znajomym, co to tylko ciągle marzył... Jak to on się nazywał...?

Nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa tylko zerknęła z niepokojem na Snape'a, który naprawdę wyglądał jak spragniony krwi wampir, i nic nie odpowiedziała.

Irytek był wniebowzięty, fruwał od jednego końca sali do drugiego, kłaniając się w pas uczniom.

— Ach, dziękuję, dziękuję, jeszcze tu wrócę. Bis, kochaneczku? Ależ przecież jest jeszcze kolacja, zostawmy coś na później...

Snape przez całe życie nie znosił, wręcz nienawidził, kiedy ludzie się z niego śmiali. Ośmieszenie było czymś, czego obawiał się najbardziej. Już nieraz z tego powodu tracił nad sobą panowanie. Gniew wciąż w nim wrzał, gdy ponuro spoglądając na rozbawiony tłum, solennie poprzysiągł sobie postarać się, żeby im do śmiechu nie było.

— Snape — powiedziała Alecto zduszonym głosem, podejrzliwie rozglądając się dookoła.

— Czego? — warknął.

— Zrób coś z tym... — Wskazała podbródkiem na Irytka i rozweselonych uczniów.

— A co chciałabyś, żebym zrobił? — Musiał wyglądać na wyjątkowo wściekłego, bo Alecto dała spokój.

Zacisnął zęby i wysiedział do końca posiłku, ignorując spojrzenia i chichoty uczniów. Grzebiąc widelcem w swoim talerzu, rozmyślał, jak jeden popis poltergeista wystarczył, by zachwiać jego autorytetem, o ile w ogóle miał jakiś autorytet. Atmosfera zrobiła się zdecydowanie zbyt luźna. Ochłodził swój gniew zimnym sokiem dyniowym, ale wciąż czuł, że może wybuchnąć z byle powodu, więc kiedy Sinistra słodkim głosem zapytała go, jak mu się podobała piosenka, rzucił jej tylko pełne wściekłości spojrzenie i z najwyższym trudem powstrzymał się, żeby nie powiedzieć jej czegoś nieprzyjemnego.

Gdy opuszczał Wielką Salę, wciąż słyszał za plecami śmiechy i to całkiem jawne. Nagle jakby już nie był tym samym groźnym Śmierciożercą, jakim wydawał się jeszcze dzisiaj rano. Ledwie minął drzwi, gdy ktoś przy stole Gryffindoru zaintonował refren „Wampira z lochów".

Dyrektorski gabinet oferował jedyne bezpieczne schronienie. Przy gargulcu zastał Filcha, który wciąż jeszcze męczył się z usuwaniem napisu. Rozpuszczalnik nieźle dawał sobie z nim radę i po wytężonym szorowaniu woźnemu udało się zlikwidować połowę słowa.

Woźny zerknął z lękiem przez ramię na dyrektora, gdy ten zatrzymał się za jego plecami i ponuro spojrzał na napis.

— Mógł pan zacząć od drugiej strony — powiedział chłodno.

Minął go z furkotem peleryny i podszedł do gargulca. Odskoczył raptownie, jakby również obawiał się jego gniewu.

Na ścianie wciąż widniało połyskujące krwistoczerwono słowo: mord.

Snape szybko nakreślił krótkie notki, zawiadamiające grono pedagogiczne o wizytacjach. Potem wezwał Filcha i kazał je dostarczyć nauczycielom po kolacji.

— A, i niech pan poszuka Krwawego Barona i niezwykle uprzejmie poprosi go, by udzielił pouczenia Irytkowi.

— Eeee... a na jaki temat?

— Jego działalności artystycznej — odparł wymijająco Snape.

Filch spojrzał na niego nierozumiejącym wzrokiem, ale nie pytał o nic więcej.

Kolację najchętniej by pominął, bo nawet nie czuł się specjalnie głodny, ale przypomniał sobie, że ze wszelkich miar było to niewskazane, zwłaszcza po popisach Irytka. Niestety, Krwawy Baron nie pojawił się w Wielkiej Sali. Albo zajmowały go jakieś inne sprawy albo też Filch nie zdołał go odnaleźć i przekazać mu prośby dyrektora. W rezultacie Irytek mógł na kolacji szaleć do woli. Do wieczornych występów, w skład których wchodziła powtórka z „Wampira z lochów" i piosenka o wdzięcznym tytule „Zło", traktująca w większości, ku zgrozie Śmierciożerców, o Czarnym Panu, dołączył pokaz iście cyrkowych sztuk, gdy Filch próbował dość bezskutecznie przepędzić poltergeista miotłą.

Kiedy wreszcie nadszedł wieczór, Severus miał wrażenie, że przeżył intensywnie nie jeden dzień, a co najmniej tydzień. Na Irytka już patrzeć nie mógł. Poltergeist zrobił się już zupełnie bezczelny; wiedząc, że Snape nie miał nad nim żadnej władzy i nic mu zrobić nie może, przyleciał za nim do lochów i zaczął śpiewać pod drzwiami pracowni „Wampira z lochów". Severus wytrzymał bardzo długo, bo prawie do końca drugiej zwrotki. Dopiero wtedy nerwy mu puściły. Gwałtownym szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi i z miejsca, bez przymierzania, cisnął w Irytka klątwą. Poltergeist roześmiał się drwiąco i, robiąc zręczny unik przed zaklęciem, umknął w głąb korytarza. Echo jego wesołej, złośliwej przyśpiewki długo jeszcze niosło się po lochach. Severus zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi pracowni i wyciszył je Silencio. Wrzało w nim jak w jednym z jego kociołków. Wyładował swoją furię na korzonkach i kawałku smoczej wątroby, które przygotowywał do eliksiru. O mało co sobie palca nie przyciął, a po jego zabiegach składniki wyglądały jak przepuszczone przez wyżymaczkę, ale dzięki skupieniu się na siekaniu i krojeniu, zdołał się wreszcie jakoś opanować. Wpatrując się w obłoczki pary, unoszące się nad kociołkami z przygotowywanymi miksturami, z niechęcią pomyślał, że dzisiejszego dnia groza przegrała z groteską.

_c.d.n._


	7. Wizytacje

_Dziękuję za komentarze do poprzednich rozdziałów. Czas na kolejną aktualizację._

_Podziękowania dla Merryloon za beta-reading._

**Rozdział 7**

**Wizytacje**

Przez cały zimny, wietrzny dzień, pozbawiony najlżejszego tchnienia lata, słońce skąpiło swoich promieni. Zapowiadał się najgorszy wrzesień od lat i nawet gracze quidditcha, którzy zwykle nie zwracali uwagi na złe warunki pogodowe, wytrwali w deszczu ledwie pół godziny nad powoli zamieniającym się w jezioro boiskiem, rezygnując z pierwszego w tym sezonie treningu. Obserwując ich poczynania z okien gabinetu, Severus bez zdziwienia zarejestrował, że była to drużyna Hufflepuffu. Żółto-czarne stroje Puchonów, wyraźnie odznaczające się na tle szarego nieba, szybko stały się znacznie bardziej czarne niż żółte. No tak, uczniowie wszystkich pozostałych domów, nawet Gryfoni, mieli na tyle rozsądku, by w taką pogodę nie wyściubiać nosa z zamku. Dopiero pod wieczór nieco się rozpogodziło. Deszcz zelżał do drobnej mżawki, a przez jednolite, szare chmury, rozciągnięte cienką warstwą na niebie, od czasu do czasu prześwitywało odrobinę bladego, słonecznego blasku.

Na jakąś godzinę przed kolacją Snape ostatecznie porzucił swoje niezwykle absorbujące zajęcie, polegające głównie na wyszukiwaniu tekstów dekretów, które wprowadzono w szkole za czasów Wielkiego Inkwizytora Dolores Umbridge. Severus miał niejasne przeczucie, że jej niechlubny dorobek może się wkrótce przydać. Przekopanie się przez całą wyprodukowaną przez lata makulaturę, która z chwilą, gdy objął stanowisko, znalazła się w jego posiadaniu, nastręczyło mu pewnych trudności. Portret Dumbledore'a, zapytany o dekrety, nie potrafił mu pomóc. Rychło okazało się, że w dokumentacji orientował się jeszcze gorzej niż Snape. Minerwa zapewne wiedziała dokładnie, co gdzie leży, ale Severus podejrzewał, że w tej akurat kwestii na pewno by mu nie pomogła.

Opuścił gabinet i zszedł na dół spiralną klatką schodową. Przystanął przy gargulcu, na wszelki wypadek z różdżką w zanadrzu. Omiótł podejrzliwym spojrzeniem korytarz, ale nigdzie nie dostrzegł Irytka. Poltergeist nie miał zamiaru poprzestać na jednorazowym występie, toteż rankiem czatował na niego w holu ze swoim śpiewnym powitaniem. Nie miał jednak sposobności doprowadzić dyrektora do białej gorączki, bowiem na horyzoncie pojawił się Krwawy Baron i mający się z niepyszna poltergeist pośpiesznie przeniósł się ze swoją artystyczną twórczością na dalsze rejony zamku. Za to uroczy napis „morderca" znów pojawił się przy gargulcu i to właśnie sprawiło, że Severus postanowił porozmawiać z Binnsem na temat nocnych dyżurów jeszcze tego samego dnia. Co prawda miał już deklarację od Krwawego Barona i kilku innych duchów, ale stwierdził, że do patroli nie zaszkodzi zaangażować również profesora od historii magii.

Gabinet Binnsa znajdował się na piątym piętrze. Wiodący do niego opustoszały korytarz wyglądał wyjątkowo ponuro i trudno było oprzeć się wrażeniu, że rzadko ktoś się tutaj zapuszczał. Postaci na portretach śledziły go uważnie, a jedna z grupek czarodziejów, siedzących przy okrągłym stoliku, zerwała się ze swoich miejsc i, przepychając w ramach, wytrzeszczała na niego oczy, tak jakby pojawienie się tutaj żywej osoby stanowiło sensację. Możliwe, że po prostu chcieli dokładnie obejrzeć sobie tego nowego, strasznego dyrektora szkoły. Snape nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy zawitał tutaj ostatni raz. Szedł wolno wzdłuż ściany, uważnie studiując napisy na zaśniedziałych tabliczkach na drzwiach. Jeżeli pamięć go nie myliła, gabinet nauczyciela historii magii znajdował się blisko posągu rycerza z pierzastymi skrzydłami przyczepionymi do pleców.

Wreszcie, prawie na samym końcu korytarza, dostrzegł na tabliczce nazwisko Binnsa. Zapukał do drzwi, ale odpowiedziała mu tylko cisza. Odczekał chwilę i zapukał ponownie z nieco większym natężeniem. I znów nic.

— Czego tam się rozbija? — rozległ się oburzony głos jednego z portretów. — Chcesz drzwi rozwalić?

Severus, nie zwracając uwagi na protesty obrazu, zastanowił się, czy zapukać po raz trzeci. Po chwili wahania nacisnął na klamkę. O dziwo, nie było zamknięte. Popchnął lekko drzwi. Otworzyły się z przeciągłym, jękliwym skrzypnięciem. Zatrzymał się w progu, przyglądając niewielkiemu, ciasnemu wnętrzu. Gabinet miał kształt litery L; biurko Binnsa znajdowało się bardziej w głębi. Komnata wydawała mu się mniejsza, niż pamiętał, przytłoczona przez wysokie, sięgające sufitu regały pełne starych, zakurzonych ksiąg. Powiódł wzrokiem po pociemniałych grzbietach wiekowych woluminów. Z pewnością znaczną część tego imponującego księgozbioru stanowiły unikaty, ale na cóż one teraz Binnsowi, skoro nie mógł z nich dłużej korzystać? W kątach komnaty kłębiły się pajęczyny, a brudne szyby jedynego okna, znajdującego się na wprost wejścia, prawie wcale nie przepuszczały światła. Nie bez przyczyny skrzaty omijały to miejsce. W gabinecie Binnsa czas jakby się zatrzymał, a on sam wydawał się zawieszony pomiędzy światem żywych a umarłych. Severus pamiętał go za życia; zgarbionego staruszka, wolnym krokiem wędrującego z pokoju nauczycielskiego do klasy, zawsze z wypchaną notatkami teczką pod pachą. Chyba nigdy do niego nie dotarło, że umarł, a w każdym razie zgon nie przeszkodził mu w kontynuowaniu nauczania. W końcu w historii magii nic się nie zmieniło, a nowy rozdział wciąż się pisał i wszystko jeszcze mogło się wydarzyć.

— Profesorze Binns? — powiedział w przestrzeń.

Postąpił kilka kroków w głąb gabinetu, połami peleryny zamiatając kłęby kurzu z posadzki. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł perłowoszarą postać, tkwiącą nieruchomo na krześle za biurkiem, dotychczas schowanym przed jego wzrokiem za krawędzią wystającego regału. Zrobił jeszcze jeden krok i wtedy drzwi same zatrzasnęły się za nim z głośnym hukiem. Severus nerwowo drgnął.

— Ktoś pukał? — Duch jakby się ocknął. Pochylił się nad blatem, wyciągając szyję, by przyjrzeć się przybyszowi.

Severus podszedł bliżej. Papiery na biurku wyglądały, jakby nikt ich nie ruszał od kilkunastu lat. Atrament dawno zasechł w kałamarzu.

— O co chodzi, chłopcze? — zaskrzeczał Binns. — Przyszedłeś poprawić to N z ostatniego testu?

Severus przez moment nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Machinalnie strzepnął z siebie pajęczynę, która przyczepiła mu się do rękawa szaty, gdy otarł się o regał. Faktycznie, dostał kiedyś N z testu z historii magii, ale wątpił, czy Binns akurat to pamiętał, zwłaszcza, że najwyraźniej miał przeskok w pamięci o dobrych kilka lat.

— Nie mam teraz czasu, muszę skończyć moją książkę — oświadczył duch stanowczym tonem. Powiódł wzrokiem po leżących na biurku papierach. Sięgnął po sztywne ze starości pióro, ale jego ręka przeszła przez nie na wylot. Spojrzał nierozumiejącym wzrokiem na własną, perłowoszarą dłoń. — Muszę skończyć moją książkę... — powtórzył Binns. — Rozdział o Wulfryku Ponurym... — Duch zaczął przekładać na blacie przed sobą jakieś papiery i Snape zauważył, że na prawdziwych pergaminach, pokrytych gęsto drobnym pismem, leżała druga warstwa, złożona z tych widmowych. Arkusze, zapisane przez historyka za życia były zakurzone, jak wszystko w gabinecie, a atrament, widocznie kiepskiej jakości, zaczął już na nich blaknąć.

— Profesorze Binns — powiedział powoli i wyraźnie do ducha. — Jestem Severus Snape, obecny dyrektor Hogwartu.

To wreszcie przyciągnęło uwagę Binnsa.

— Dyrektor? A gdzież jest Albus? — zdziwił się staruszek, spoglądając na niego zza grubych szkieł swoich binokli.

— Wyjechał w długą podróż — odparł Snape przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— Ach, wyjechał... — Binns zamyślił się na długą chwilę. — Ja nie wyjechałem — powiedział cicho, jakby z lekkim wahaniem. — Muszę skończyć moją książkę...

— Mam do pana prośbę, profesorze. Czy mógłby pan nocami, tak od czwartej do ósmej rano, przespacerować się po korytarzach szkoły i przypilnować, żeby uczniowie nie przebywali poza swoimi domami? — zapytał Severus, możliwe, że nieco natarczywie.

— O czwartej? Dziwna pora na spacery. Ale tak, masz rację, ci uczniowie tak strasznie hałasują nocami, rozrabiaki... Trzeba ich utemperować. — Pokręcił głową. — Wczoraj spotkałem Minerwę McGonagall, musiałem dać jej szlaban, a to przecież taka dobra uczennica...

Wyglądało na to, że Binns dryfuje w czasie coraz dalej, oddalając się od teraźniejszości. Severus postanowił mu przerwać, bo zachodziło ryzyko, że zostanie razem z nim w tym zapomnianym gabinecie na resztę wieczności.

— Czy mogę liczyć na pańską pomoc? — Snape uparcie tkwił przy zasadniczym temacie.

— Co? A, tak, tak, oczywiście. Dopilnuję, żeby te urwisy nie rozrabiały. Po co ta mała McGonagall opuszczała w nocy swój dom... — Mamrotał tak jeszcze do siebie przez chwilę, nim ponownie zapadł w swój widmowy sen, lekko kiwając się na krześle.

Severus nie bez ulgi opuścił zakurzony gabinet. Każda rozmowa z Binnsem mogła doprowadzić do obłędu. Zwłaszcza, gdy przy tej okazji można się było dowiedzieć, że nawet Minerwa McGonagall w swoich szkolnych czasach łamała regulamin.

Grono pedagogiczne jakoś nieszczególnie przejęło się perspektywą czekających ich wizytacji. Tylko Alecto coś tam grymasiła, ale Severus nie zwracał na to uwagi i od czwartku konsekwentnie przystąpił do nawiedzania nauczycieli.

Slughorn miał wątpliwą przyjemność zajmować pierwszą pozycję na jego liście.

Lochy były dla Severusa niczym środowisko naturalne, toteż z przyjemnością wszedł do ciemnego, chłodnego wnętrza klasy eliksirów. Na pulpitach ławek stały przygotowane palniki pod kociołki, a uchylone drzwi na zaplecze świadczyły o tym, że Slughorn znajduje się w pobliżu. Snape spojrzał na blat biurka, które kiedyś należało do niego i krytycznym spojrzeniem obrzucił zgromadzone tam naczynia i składniki eliksirów. Jak ten Horacy mógł w ogóle coś znaleźć w tym bałaganie? Podszedł bliżej. Tablica, stojąca obok biurka, była pusta, ale na blacie dostrzegł kilka zapisanych pergaminów, a jeden z nich, co mógł dostrzec nawet, gdy widział tekst odwrócony do góry nogami, z pewnością zawierał formułę eliksiru.

„Ciekawe, co będą przygotowywać" — pomyślał.

Zerknął w stronę drzwi na zaplecze. Cisza. Dotknął czubkiem różdżki pergaminu, odwracając go w swoją stronę. No proszę, eliksir niewidzialności? Slughorn stawiał przed klasą ambitne zadania. Snape też przerabiał ten eliksir z klasą owutemów, chociaż nieco później... Ale cóż to? Uproszczona formuła? Czyżby jednak Slughorn nie wybierał aż tak ambitnych zadań jak Snape?

Usłyszał głośniejszy trzask zamykanych drzwiczek od szafki i zbliżające się kroki. Machnął różdżką nad pergaminem. W jednej chwili wrócił on do swojego pierwotnego położenia, a Severus odsunął się o kilka kroków, tak jakby dopiero wszedł do klasy. Slughorn dostrzegł go, gdy tylko opuścił zaplecze. Zadrżał nerwowo, o mało co nie wypuszczając z rąk skrzynki z przyniesionymi składniami eliksirów.

— Severus! Nie spodziewałem się... To znaczy, nie tak szybko... — umilkł, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Odstawił skrzynkę na blat, potrącając przy tym łokciem jedną z kolb, na szczęście pustą. Naczynie przewróciło się z głośnym brzękiem, potrącając kilka innych. Horacy rzucił się, by je złapać. Drżącymi rękami ustawił kolby w rządku.

— Nie przeszkadzaj sobie — powiedział Severus, nie chcąc stresować go bardziej niż było to konieczne i udał się na tyły klasy.

Zaszył się w najciemniejszym kącie lochu i nie dał znaku swej obecności nawet wtedy, gdy do sali weszli uczniowie. Kilka osób dostrzegło mroczną postać, przyczajoną przy ławce w tylnym rzędzie, co wywołało pewne poruszenie wśród obecnych. Z kolei Severus zauważył paru uczniów, którzy z pewnością nie zaklasyfikowaliby się do jego klasy owutemów. Nie bez przyczyny wybrał poziom zaawansowany, siódmy rok. Nie miałby sił na obserwowanie lekcji, na której dzieciaki wysadzały kociołki w powietrze. Dość się tego naoglądał w swojej czternastoletniej karierze nauczyciela eliksirów.

Pogrążony w rozmyślaniach, chłonął atmosferę lekcji. Szare obłoczki dymu unosiły się nad bulgoczącymi na wolnym ogniu kociołkami, wonie mieszały się w niewielkim pomieszczeniu, Slughorn przyciszonym głosem udzielał instrukcji uczniom przy poszczególnych stanowiskach; wszystko to było tak znajome... Na Wielkiego Salazara, jakież to były piękne czasy, nawet jeżeli każdy kolejny rocznik był bardziej tępy od poprzedniego. Tak na dobrą sprawę Severus nigdy nie odkrył w sobie nauczycielskiego powołania, o pedagogicznym nawet nie wspominając. Jednak z czasem przyzwyczaił się do tej pracy i nawet polubił przedmiot, którego nauczał, co nie przeszkadzało mu co roku nękać Albusa o posadę nauczyciela obrony przez czarną magią.

Mimochodem rejestrował to, co mówił Slughorn, który przeszedł do wykładania części teoretycznej. Często przerywał, by zadać klasie jakieś pytanie, hojnie nagradzając poprawne odpowiedzi punktami.

„Zbyt hojnie" — pomyślał Snape z niesmakiem, powstrzymując się jednak od wtrącania. Przez cały czas Slughorn starannie unikał patrzenia w jego stronę. Zapewne dzięki temu udało mu się wziąć w garść i lekcja wypadła całkiem nieźle. Omówił formułę eliksiru niewidzialności, uczniowie przygotowali składniki do pierwszego etapu warzenia mikstury i lekcja dobiegła końca.

Severus poczekał, aż wszyscy opuszczą klasę. Chciał jeszcze zamienić ze Slughornem parę słów na osobności.

— Horacy, potrzebuję kilku składników z magazynu — powiedział Snape łagodnie, co sprawiło, że Slughorn nerwowo drgnął. Z rąk wyślizgnęła mu się śledziona i z głośnym plaśnięciem upadła na posadzkę. — Po co te nerwy? — zapytał, podchodząc bliżej.

Jeżeli miało to uspokoić Slughorna, to wywołało skutek odwrotny od zamierzonego. Zerkał na niego z wyraźną obawą. W ogóle nie przypominał jowialnego czarodzieja, który wyciągał go na spotkania w swoim klubie albo przychodził do jego pracowni omówić nową formułę, już nie jak nauczyciel z uczniem, ale jak Mistrz Eliksirów z Mistrzem Eliksirów.

— Widzisz, moje osobiste zapasy są mocno przetrzebione, a mam pilne... zlecenie. Oczywiście wszystkie braki uzupełnimy, mamy wystarczającą ilość środków na te cele.

Śledziona, leżąca na podłodze, z niewiadomych przyczyn rozpraszała Severusa. Zerknął na nią jeden raz i drugi, aż w końcu wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty szybkim ruchem różdżkę. Może nieco nazbyt szybkim, bo w oczach Slughorna mignęła panika. Snape, nie zwracając na to uwagi, przelewitował śledzionę do zlewu.

— To nieświeszczuk? — zapytał.

— Aguti — sprostował Slughorn, powoli odzyskując normalne kolory na twarzy, gdyż Severus już schował różdżkę.

— Oczywiście. — Snape skinął głową; w rzeczywistości było mu wszystko jedno, do jakiego stworzenia należała ta śledziona. Wrócił do tematu: — W wolnej chwili wpadłbym do magazynu i poszukałbym potrzebnych rzeczy. Nie masz nic przeciwko?

— N-nie, skądże — Slughorn zdołał wreszcie wydusić z siebie jakąś odpowiedź. Myśl o Snape'ie, wpadającym w owej wolnej chwili i buszującym na zapleczu raczej go nie uszczęśliwiała, ale i tak nie mógł udzielić innej odpowiedzi.

Uzyskawszy tę raczej wymuszoną zgodę, Severus skinął Slughornowi głową i opuścił klasę, co nauczyciel eliksirów powitał z wyraźną ulgą.

Tego samego dnia, jeszcze przed obiadem, zwizytował lekcję Flitwicka. Czwarty rok Hufflepuffu i Ravenclawu zaczął zajęcia od wprawiania się w prostym zaklęciu odsyłającym, więc nic ciekawego się nie wydarzyło, może poza drobnym incydentem. Jedna z uczennic przypadkowo posłała swój obiekt ćwiczeń w stronę Snape'a; poduszka przeleciała tuż nad jego głową. Wszyscy zamarli, wpatrując się w niego z przerażeniem. Severus, z niezmąconym spokojem, odesłał poduszkę uczennicy. Czy oni naprawdę przypuszczali, że będzie rzucać urokami z byle powodu, jak, nie przymierzając, w tej idiotycznej, irytkowej piosence? Poza tym jednym wyjątkiem, żadna poduszka więcej go nie zaatakowała i ogółem zajęcia były raczej nudne. Severus zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, jak przetrwa kolejne jedenaście wizytacji, które zapewne również zbyt zajmujące nie będą. Nawet jeżeli odliczyć od tego Carrowów, którzy zapewne praktykowali coś oryginalnego, to i tak miał w perspektywie jeszcze dziewięć.

— Ricardea portugalska jest bardzo chimeryczną rośliną. Szkodzi jej zarówno niedobór wody jak i nadmierne przelanie...

Severus westchnął bezgłośnie. W wypełnionej gąszczem roślinności szklarni było ciepło, duszno i ciasno. Wszystko to razem sprawiało, że Snape czuł się jak przyduszony wąż, z tym tylko, że węże jednak nieco lepiej znosiły wysokie temperatury. Trzecia wizytacja tego samego dnia nie była może najlepszym pomysłem, ale chciał to wszystko załatwić jak najszybciej.

Uczniowie, podzieleni na pary, stali przy długim stole, na którym znajdowały się upchane jedna obok drugiej doniczki z owymi wymagającymi roślinami. Sprout kompletnie ignorowała obecność Snape'a, tak jakby był zmurszałym pniem jakiegoś drzewa; tylko raz zimnym głosem udzieliła mu napomnienia, by nie przygniatał pnączy. Nieopatrznie wybrał kombinację gryfońsko—puchońską, piąty rok. Od strony uczniów ciągle dobiegały do niego jakieś głupawe chichoty, a co najmniej raz wyłowił wypowiedziane szeptem słowo: „wampir", które od poniedziałku irytowało go znacznie bardziej niż wszystkie przezwiska, jakie przez minione lata zdołali wymyślić mu uczniowie.

— ...natomiast odmiana brazylijska cechuje się...

Severus nawet nie usiłował słuchać. Odsunął się o kilka kroków i dyskretnie zaczął przyglądać się bujnej roślinności, znajdującej się w szklarni numer dwa. Kto wie, może było tutaj coś, co mógłby wykorzystać do warzenia eliksirów?

Zarejestrował, że Sprout mówiła teraz o odmianie angolańskiej. Ile jedna roślina może mieć odmian? Snape nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby okazało się, że ricardea rośnie również w Gwinei Równikowej i na Timorze.

Jego uwagę przyciągnął bujnie rozrośnięty okaz belladonny w potężnej donicy, stojący za ażurową ścianką z pnączami, tymi samymi, których miał nie przygniatać. Zresztą, wcale ich nie przygniatał, tylko lekko się oparł. Na wszelki wypadek nie zbliżając się już do pnączy, podszedł do donicy i uważnie przyjrzał się belladonnie, fachowym okiem Mistrza Eliksirów oceniając przydatność mięsistych liści. Byłyby w sam raz... Wśród eliksirów, których przygotowanie zlecił mu Czarny Pan, znajdowało się kilka trucizn, a belladonna stanowiła część składową niemal wszystkich z nich. Severus zerknął w stronę Sprout, udzielającej dalszych instrukcji odnośnie pielęgnacji ricardei. Próba oberwania liści belladonnie w jej obecności skończyłaby się zapewne tym, że dostałby w łeb doniczką z ricardeą, którą Sprout trzymała w dłoniach. Postanowił wkraść się do szklarni, gdy nauczycielki zielarstwa nie będzie w pobliżu i zaopatrzyć w najpotrzebniejsze składniki. Resztę lekcji spędził na dyskretnym przeglądzie pozostałych zasobów cieplarni.

Następna, wedle logiki, powinna być McGonagall, jako ostatnia z nauczycieli pełniących funkcję opiekuna domu. Nie czuł się jednak na siłach, by sprostać dzisiaj tak ambitnemu zadaniu, jakim była konfrontacja z Minerwą. Stwierdził, że przydałoby się coś niewymagającego większego wysiłku intelektualnego, a skoro tak, to wybór był w zasadzie tylko jeden: wróżbiarstwo.

Rzadko bywał w okolicach wieży Trelawney. Spojrzał w górę. Spiralna klatka schodowa wiła się wysoko, aż na sam szczyt. Jej koniec niknął w mroku. Severus z rezygnacją rozpoczął mozolną wspinaczkę. Gdy dotarł na górę, skonstatował, że zabrało mu to nieco więcej czasu, niż zakładał. Schody kończyły się przy małych drzwiczkach, prowadzących do pustej komnaty. Na sam szczyt wieży, gdzie znajdowała się klasa, a zapewne również komnaty mieszkalne Trelawney, wiodła drabina. Severus obejrzał ją dokładnie, nim wszedł na pierwszy szczebelek. Wyglądała dość solidnie, co nie zmieniało faktu, że gdy wyobraził sobie włażącą na nią Trelawney, pojął, dlaczego tak sporadycznie opuszczała swoją wieżę. Faktycznie, od strony technicznej mogło to sprawiać pewne trudności.

Wszedł do klasy i zatrzymał się w progu, czekając, aż oczy przywykną mu do ciemności .Grube, zaciągnięte zasłony nie przepuszczały światła. W szklarni było duszno i wilgotno, tutaj duszno i sucho; wyglądało na to, że trafił z deszczu pod rynnę. Nigdy wcześniej nie był w tej sali. Na wróżbiarstwo oczywiście nie uczęszczał, uznając je za kompletnie nonsensowną głupotę. Uczniowie, siedzący w małych grupkach przy niskich, okrągłych stolikach, nie spostrzegli jego nadejścia. Zauważyła go za to Trelawney. Urwała w pół słowa wykład o wróżeniu z fusów i wlepiła w niego zalęknione spojrzenie. Wszyscy, jak na komendę, obejrzeli się na niego. Powiódł po klasie ponurym wzrokiem; uczniowie szybko umknęli spojrzeniami na boki. Cisza zdawała się dławić ciemne i duszne pomieszczenie.

— Dotarła do pani moja wiadomość, profesor Trelawney? — zapytał cichym głosem po to tylko, żeby w ogóle coś powiedzieć.

— T-t-tak, oczywiście — przytaknęła Trelawney. Cofnęła się odruchowo, trafiając na własne krzesło i o mało co się o nie nie potykając. Zatrzymała się, nerwowo splatając dłonie.

— A więc proszę sobie nie przeszkadzać — powiedział Snape.

Znalazł sobie nieco wolnego miejsca z tyłu, między gablotką, a stolikiem, na którym stało kilkanaście szklanych kul różnej wielkości. Jedynym obiektem przeznaczonym do siadania była czerwona pufa. Snape obrzucił zwyrodniałe kształty mebla nieufnym spojrzeniem i przywołał sobie proste, aczkolwiek wygodne krzesło. Dwie Krukonki, które zajmowały stolik tuż przed nim, obejrzały się na niego z niepokojem. Nikt nie chciał go mieć za plecami.

Po sali dryfowało w powietrzu kilka imbryczków z wrzątkiem. Najwidoczniej picie herbaty było częścią jakiegoś wróżbiarskiego rytuału.

— Herbaty, p-p-panie dyrektorze? — odważyła się zapytać Trelawney, zerkając w jego stronę.

Ze swojego miejsca Severus nie mógł dostrzec, jakie herbaciane liście mają w filiżankach uczniowie, ale z pewnością nie był to Earl Grey.

— Dziękuję, innym razem. Proszę się zachowywać, jakby mnie tutaj nie było. — Zupełnie nieświadomie powtórzył słowa Dolores Umbridge. Gdzieś z boku dobiegło zduszone prychnięcie. Po krótkim namyśle Snape uznał, że jeszcze tym razem ogłuchnie.

Trelawney, chociaż trzęsła się jak liść na wietrze i co chwilę zacinała, zdołała jakoś poprowadzić wykład do końca.

— Czy są jakieś pytania? — powiedziała niemal szeptem, jakby z nadzieją, że żadne pytania nie padną.

— Pani profesor — odezwał się jakiś Gryfon, siedzący przy stoliku z przodu, unosząc rękę w górę. — A czy pokaże pani, jak się wróży ze szklanej kuli?

W jego głosie pobrzmiewało zainteresowanie, ale Snape wyłowił również nutkę obłudy. On sam zakwalifikowałby pytanie jako co najmniej bezczelne, ale Trelawney najwidoczniej nie wyczuła tego swoim wewnętrznym okiem.

— Cóż... — rzekła z wahaniem. — Właściwie to było zaplanowane dopiero na późniejsze lekcje, ale skoro jesteście zainteresowani...

W klasie rozległy się potakujące głosy. Trelawney poprawiła okulary na nosie i zerknęła w stronę Snape'a. Najwidoczniej uznała, że gdyby odmówiła, mogłoby to zrobić nienajlepsze wrażenie na dyrektorze. Chcąc nie chcąc, usiadła przy swoim stoliku. Wyciągnęła ręce nad mlecznobiałą powierzchnią kuli, przymknęła oczy i zaczęła przedstawienie.

Severus skrzywił się z niechęcią. Nienawidził przepowiedni, nawet tych wymyślonych. Nie wierzył, że Trelawney potrafiłaby na życzenie cokolwiek przepowiedzieć, choćby jaka będzie jutra pogoda. Wystarczyło jednak, że kiedyś wygłosiła tę jedną prawdziwą przepowiednię. Tę, którą on sam podsłuchał, od której wszystko się zaczęło. Gdyby nie to... Gdyby wtedy nie doniósł o niej Czarnemu Panu... Może wtedy to wszystko by się nie wydarzyło. Może Lily wciąż by jeszcze żyła... Z trudem oderwał się od tych rozmyślań. Rozpamiętywanie przeszłości nie przynosiło niczego dobrego.

Tymczasem Trelawney zaczęła wyraźnie się rozkręcać. Trans symulowała tak dobrze, że nawet Severus prawie się nabrał.

— Widzę... widzę... wielki, czarny cień, spowija zamek...

— No, największy cień to siedzi tam z tyłu — dosłyszał złośliwy komentarz, wygłoszony odrobinę zbyt głośno.

— Minus dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru, Herriot, za przeszkadzanie nauczycielowi w prowadzeniu lekcji — warknął Severus, uznając, że symulowanie głuchoty ma jednak pewne granice. Kilka osób nerwowo podskoczyło na swoich miejscach, a hardy Gryfon gwałtownie pobladł i głośno przełknął ślinę. Nikt nie przypuszczał, że hogwarcki nietoperz ma aż tak dobry słuch.

Tylko Trelawney jakby tego nie dostrzegła. Snuła swoją wizję o ponurym cieniu i zdawać by się mogło, że w dusznej komnacie nagle powiało chłodem.

„Naprawdę jest niezła" — pomyślał Severus z niechętnym uznaniem. Oparł się wygodniej o oparcie krzesła i zerknął na szklane kule na stoliku obok. Kilkanaście jego własnych odbić odwzajemniło to spojrzenie. Wizje wieszczone przez Trelawney stawały się coraz bardziej katastroficzne.

— Widzę płomienie, płomienie spadające z nieba! Kula ognia wybucha w zamku!

Trelawney jakby się ocknęła. Poprawiła okulary, które zjechały jej na czubek nosa. Klasa wytrzeszczała na nią oczy w szczerym zdziwieniu, gdzieś z tyłu dobiegło ciche: „łał". Zebrała nawet oklaski. Zaskoczona, ale i najwyraźniej podbudowana tym niespodziewanym aplauzem, przeszła do części praktycznej lekcji, dotyczącej wróżenia z fusów.

Severus głębiej zapadł się w krzesło, bezwiednie zagarniając poły swojej peleryny, jednym uchem słuchając interpretacji na jakże fascynujący temat, jakim były różne układy fusów na dnie filiżanek. Po skraju świadomości plątała mu się wywróżona przez Trelawney apokaliptyczna wizja i niemal już widział meteoryt albo kometę, ciągnącą za sobą ognisty ogon i spadającą na Hogwart.

Oczy same już mu się zamykały. Oparł się nieco wygodniej o oparcie krzesła.

Nagle usłyszał głośniejszy gwar rozmów i spostrzegł, że uczniowie zbierają swoje rzeczy i wstają od stolików. Lekcja dobiegła końca.

„Nigdy więcej" — poprzysiągł sobie solennie.

Trelawney, blada jak upiór, wyglądała na bliską zejścia. Severus, kierując się nie tyle odruchem litości, co względem czysto praktycznym, bo gdyby coś jej się stało, Lord przysłałby mu na jej miejsce kolejnego Śmierciożercę, tym razem zapewne Bellatriks, wychodząc, rzucił jej przez ramię:

— Wynik pozytywny.

Trelawney wydała z siebie głośne westchnienie ulgi, chwytając się za serce i opadając na krzesło.

Snape, nim zszedł po drabinie, dokładnie sprawdził, czy nikt nie majstrował przy jej szczeblach.

Wślizgnął się do klasy transmutacji na kilka minut przed rozpoczęciem lekcji. Minerwa była już na posterunku. Stała przy biurku, w rękach trzymała jakąś otwartą książkę. Na widok Severusa, wchodzącego do klasy, zamknęła ją z trzaskiem. Rzuciła mu ostre spojrzenie, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że wkracza na nie swój teren. Cała szkoła mogła należeć do niego, ale w tej sali rządziła Minerwa McGonagall.

— Zastanawiam się, czemu właściwie ma służyć ta kontrola — powiedziała Minerwa. Odłożyła książkę na biurko i oparła dłonie na biodrach.— Co ty właściwie próbujesz nam udowodnić? Przecież wy nie potrzebujecie uzasadnienia, żeby pozbywać się ludzi.

Snape z trudem powstrzymał się przed sięgnięciem po poły swej peleryny, by owinąć się nią w ochronnym geście.

— Pozwolisz, że po prostu poobserwuję lekcję — rzekł wymijająco, nie udzielając jej odpowiedzi.

— Ależ proszę bardzo, Severusie — powiedziała zimno McGonagall.

Snape, tradycyjnie, zajął miejsce na końcu sali. Trafił na szósty rok owutemów. Po szkole już się rozniosło, że wampir wizytuje lekcje, co wprowadzało pewien dreszczyk sensacji. Uczniowie, zajmując swoje miejsca, rzucali mu ukradkowe spojrzenia. W sali dał się słyszeć szum rozmów i McGonagall dwa razy musiała upomnieć klasę, nim wreszcie nastała cisza i mogli przystąpić do zamiany małych ssaków w zegarki. Severus wbrew woli przypomniał sobie, że nigdy nie był najlepszy z tej dziedziny.

— I co? Jak wypadłam? — zapytała chłodno McGonagall, zatrzymując go, gdy po skończonej lekcji zmierzał do wyjścia. — Nie zrobiłeś sobie notatek jak Umbridge?

— To zbyteczne — odparł krótko.

Po blacie ławki w pierwszym rzędzie na krótkich nóżkach biegł kolczasty zegarek. Minerwa zatrzymała go w miejscu jednym machnięciem różdżki i zaklęciem przetransmutowała z powrotem w jeża. Delikatnie odesłała zdenerwowane zwierzątko do skrzynki.

— Zajmij się lepiej swoimi śmierciożerczymi przyjaciółmi — poradziła mu Minerwa. — To, co wyprawiają, woła o pomstę do nieba.

— Pozwól, że ja to ocenię, Minerwo — odparł lodowato.

W porównaniu do kolejnego, drobnego starcia z Minerwą, numerologia była już czystą przyjemnością. Niewielka klasa Vector znajdowała się w odległym zakątku zamku. Na środku komnaty stał duży, nakryty ciemnoniebieskim suknem stół. Mogło przy nim swobodnie zasiąść kilkanaście osób. Większa ilość miejsc nie była potrzebna. Zajęcia z numerologii zawsze należały do tych bardziej kameralnych. Na ścianach wisiały plansze dotyczące znaczenia numerologii w różnych kulturach, również u mugoli. U szczytu stołu leżał notes i etui do okularów, obok stała pusta filiżanka. Widocznie Vector wyszła tylko na chwilę.

Severus zaanektował sobie jedno z krzeseł i przestawił je pod ścianę, z dala od stołu, obok stojaka ze zwiniętymi planszami, ale nie usiadł na nim. Stanął pod jedną z plansz, traktującą o symbolice różnych cyfr, po to tylko, by zawiesić na czymś oko. Tak zastała go Vector, gdy wróciła do klasy. Nie skomentowała jego pojawienia się, za co był jej szczerze wdzięczny. Rzuciła mu jedynie uważne spojrzenie i tak spędzili kilka minut w ciszy, aż do rozpoczęcia lekcji.

Klasa składała się z ośmiu osób: siedmiu dziewczyn i tylko jednego chłopaka. O ile Severus się nie mylił, to z jego własnego domu. Vector porozmawiała sobie z uczniami za pomocą wzorów i cyfr, a Severus nawet nie usiłował zrozumieć, o czym mówią. Zbyt absorbowało go rozmyślanie o bieżących sprawach. Poza tym, jeżeli dobrze pójdzie, dzisiaj w nocy albo nawet jeszcze wieczorem miał zamiar skończyć pierwszą partię eliksirów.

„Trzeba będzie wysłać sowę na adres Malfoyów z wiadomością, że „lekarstwa gotowe" i umówić się na kontakt..." — pomyślał.

Po zakończeniu lekcji powiedział do Vector:

— Nie wiedziałem, że pan Hollom uczęszcza na numerologię.

— Coż, trafił się taki jeden rodzynek w cieście. Widocznie niektórzy Ślizgoni mają inne zainteresowania niż czarna magia — uprzejmie zauważyła Heloiza, przecierając okulary szmatką.

— W istocie — odparł Snape przez zaciśnięte zęby, żałując, że w ogóle się odezwał, zamiast wyjść z klasy bez słowa.

Obiecał sobie, że cały weekend spędzi w pracowni, a pierwszą osobę, która spróbuje mu w tym przeszkodzić, potraktuje Niewybaczalnym. Z tą myślą zakończył pierwszą część akcji pod tytułem: wizytacje.

Nikły blask skrawka księżyca, wpadający przez okna, malował na ciemnych posadzkach jasne prostokąty zimnej, błękitnej poświaty. Głęboka, nocna cisza spowijała Hogwart. Nawet postaci na portretach zapadły już w sen. Tu i ówdzie snuły się perłowoszare, milczące duchy. I tylko nauczyciele, którym w tę sobotnią noc przypadła kolej na patrol, musieli odłożyć udanie się na spoczynek do upiornej godziny czwartej nad ranem.

Auriga Sinistra uznała, że da się to znieść. Co prawda znała kilka bardziej interesujących sposobów na spędzanie wieczorów niż czterogodzinne błąkanie się po korytarzach zamku, ale nocna pora była dla niej znacznie bardziej przyjazna niż poranki. W końcu obserwacje astronomiczne prowadzono nocą, a część praktyczna jej lekcji odbywała się o północy, na szczycie wieży.

Pierwsza godzina jej dyżuru dobiegała właśnie końca, gdy przy klatce schodowej spotkała Heloizę Vector.

— Przejdziemy się kawałek razem? — zaproponowała Liza, kiedy już przestały oślepiać się nawzajem różdżkami i upewniły się co do swojej tożsamości.

— Jasne. Dlaczego się tak czaiłaś za rogiem? — zapytała Sinistra z zainteresowaniem.

— Myślałam, że to może ta Carrow — przyznała Vector.

— No wiesz, czy ja mam fryzurkę jakby piorun w miotłę strzelił? — oburzyła się Auriga, odruchowo odgarniając długie włosy.

— W ciemnościach ciężko rozpoznać... A kręciła się gdzieś tutaj. Idziemy?

— Możemy iść. Tylko może na inne piętro, bo to obleciałam już dwa razy.

— A ja piąte. To gdzie cię jeszcze nie było?

— Przy wieży Gryffindoru — oświadczyła po krótkim namyśle Auriga.

— Byłam tam na samym początku, ale nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić jeszcze raz...

Weszły na siódme piętro, a potem wolnym krokiem ruszyły korytarzem w stronę części zamku należącej do Domu Lwa, oświetlając sobie drogę różdżkami. Ich kroki odbijały się echem od ścian i wysoko sklepionego sufitu.

— Ten drań chce nas wykończyć — Heloiza stłumiła ziewnięcie. — Drugi raz w przeciągu pięciu dni mam patrol o północy. Nie wiem, jak długo jeszcze tak pociągniemy.

— Noc jeszcze młoda — zauważyła Auriga.

— Może dla ciebie. Ty zawsze o tej porze obserwujesz niebo. Ile nam jeszcze zostało?

— Prawie trzy godziny.

Jakiś czas krążyły w okolicach wieży Gryffindoru, starannie omijając tę część siódmego piętra, gdzie znajdowało się terytorium wroga — dyrektorski gabinet i komnaty mieszkalne Carrowów.

— Wpół do drugiej — powiedziała Vector. — Chwila przerwy?

Auriga nie miała żadnych obiekcji. Zatrzymały się przy wykuszowym oknie z szerokim, kamiennym parapetem, ostatnim w długim szpalerze biegnącym wzdłuż ściany korytarza.

Heloiza przysiadła na parapecie.

— Przydałoby się coś na rozbudzenie — westchnęła.

— Na przykład kawa? — zapytała Auriga.

— O tej porze kuchnia chyba nie działa? — zdziwiła się Vector.

— Kuchnia może nie, ale Zgredek zawsze działa. Uruchomił dla nas specjalny dyżur ratunkowy.

— I dlaczego ja się dowiaduję o tym dopiero teraz? Oczywiście, że z chęcią napiję się kawy.

Sinistra przywołała dwa kubki aromatycznego, gorącego napoju. Vector z przyjemnością ogrzała dłonie, ostrożnie biorąc do rąk parujące naczynie.

— Tego mi było trzeba — mruknęła, upijając łyk, gdy kawa już nieco przestygła. — Nie mam pojęcia, jak ty to wytrzymujesz. Od poniedziałku do piątku lekcje, dzisiaj ten dyżur.

— Można się przyzwyczaić — stwierdziła Auriga. — Poza tym obserwacje kończą się o wpół do drugiej, czasami wcześniej, zależy od pogody... Odprowadzę uczniów do domów po lekcji i o drugiej jestem już u siebie.

— Był już u ciebie wampir na wizytacji? — zagadnęła Vector, zmieniając temat.

— Nie. Najwidoczniej nie chciało mu się wejść do mnie po schodach.

— Nie licz na to, że cię pominie...

— Ależ ja się nie mogę doczekać... A u ciebie jak było?

— Nic interesującego. Siedział z tyłu i roztaczał złą aurę. Nie wtrącał się. — Vector odstawiła kubek na parapet. Zdjęła okulary i starannie przetarła szkła rękawem. Przez chwilę przyglądała się przyjaciółce badawczo, po czym powiedziała: — Skończyłaś już?

— Co? — zapytała Sinistra, wyrwana z zamyślenia. Wpatrywała się w migoczące na ciemnym niebie gwiazdy. Wąski rogalik księżyca lśnił słabym blaskiem, przysłaniany przez posrebrzane jego światłem strzępy chmur, przeganiane podmuchami wiatru.

— Mam na myśli mało przyjemną czynność, powszechnie zwaną biciem się z myślami — wyjaśniła Liza. — Coś cię martwi, widzę przecież.

— Jak chyba każdego teraz... — powiedziała wymijająco Auriga.

Vector nic nie powiedziała, czekając.

— No dobrze, przyznaję. — Sinistra usiadła na parapecie obok Lizy, wpatrując się w trzymany w dłoniach kubek. — Zwróciłaś uwagę, jak on się zachowuje? Jest opanowany jak nigdy dotąd, a przecież mógłby zamienić nasze życie w piekło.

— Chyba już wystarczy tego, co zrobił...

— Nawet mi nie przypominaj — powiedziała Sinistra. Wystarczyła jej świadomość, że na szczycie wieży astronomicznej dokonano morderstwa. — Wiesz, że chodzi mi o to, co teraz dzieje się w Hogwarcie. Gdyby chciał nam zrobić coś złego...

— A twoim zdaniem do tej pory robił nam samo dobre? — zapytała sceptycznie Vector. — Rozumiem, że byłabyś usatysfakcjonowana, gdyby nas wszystkich pozakuwali w kajdany i zawlekli do Azkabanu? — zainteresowała się.

Sinistra nic nie odpowiedziała, w milczeniu obracając w dłoniach swój kubek.

— Severus jest wyrachowany — powiedziała po chwili Heloiza.— Jest ich tutaj tylko troje. Poza tym, jeżeli Carrowowie będą za bardzo podskakiwać, to Minerwa przetransmutuje ich w mopy i wyśle do schowka Filcha.

Obydwie parsknęły cichym śmiechem. Czasami lepiej było obrócić wszystko w żart, byleby nie myśleć o tym, co się stało. O zdradzie Severusa, o śmierci Dumbledore'a i o zaginięciu Charity, która wedle informacji Minerwy również nie żyła.

Sinistra zastanawiała się, czy powiedzieć coś jeszcze. Podzielić się z Lizą tym, co widziała pewnego sierpniowego, deszczowego poranka. Na razie jednak postanowiła zatrzymać to w tajemnicy. Korytarz szkoły, nawet nocną porą, nie był najlepszym miejscem na takie rozmowy.

Heloiza założyła okulary i sięgnęła po swój kubek z kawą, ale nie uniosła go do ust.

Na drugim końcu korytarza, tam, gdzie znajdowało się strzeżone przez obraz Grubej Damy wejście do wieży Gryffindoru, dało się dostrzec zarys kilku postaci, które przemknęły w jego głąb, dość nieudolnie kryjąc się przed wzrokiem nauczycielek.

Sinistra zerknęła na Vector, wysoko unosząc brwi. Vector na Sinistrę, nie kryjąc lekkiego zdziwienia. Ileż porozumienia było w tej krótkiej wymianie spojrzeń.

— Przypomnij mi... co to nasz pan i władca polecił nam robić w takich sytuacjach? — zapytała Auriga z namysłem.

— Niech się zastanowię... Raportować o wszystkim tym jego przystawkom?

Milczały przez chwilę.

— Nie wiem jak ty — powiedziała z determinacją Vector — ale ja nic nie widziałam.

Sinistra tylko leciutko się uśmiechnęła i skinęła głową.

Kolejne nocne patrole ujawniły, że plaga ślepoty dotknęła większość hogwarckich nauczycieli.

_c.d.n._


	8. Najgorsi nauczyciele

_**Saratella**__ Dziękuję za komentarze pod poprzednimi rozdziałem. Akcja z próbą kradzieży miecza oczywiście będzie, ale wcześniej nastąpi jeszcze kilka innych mniej lub bardziej znaczących wydarzeń._

_Podziękowania za beta-reading dla __**Siean Riley**__._

**Rozdział 8 **

**Najgorsi nauczyciele jakich można sobie wyobrazić**

— Albusie, czy nie sądzisz, że pewne... nazwijmy to... szczegóły twojego genialnego planu są nieco niedopracowane? Innymi słowy, czy ich realizacja nie wiąże się ze zbyt dużym ryzykiem? — zapytał Severus w poniedziałkowy poranek ósmego września.

— O które szczegóły chodzi, Severusie? — zapytał Dumbledore z lekkim roztargnieniem, bowiem zaabsorbowany był odklejaniem cytrynowego dropsa od rolki.

Snape spojrzał na portret krytycznie. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że lepiej byłoby w ogóle nie zadawać tego pytania, ale skoro już zaczął...

— Przypuśćmy, że mnie szlag trafi.

— Czyli? — zainteresował się Dumbledore.

— Nie wiem. Nauczyciele się zbuntują, zrobią defenestrację i wyrzucą mnie oknem. Któryś z tych małych głupków z armii twojego imienia rzuci na mnie klątwę. Nagini mnie zeżre. Potknę się o własną pelerynę, zlecę ze schodów i złamię sobie kark. — Severus zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że połączone profesje Śmierciożercy, dyrektora i szpiega to bardzo niebezpieczne zajęcie. W jego przypadku możliwości zejścia z tego padołu było zatrzęsienie i śmierć z przyczyn naturalnych znajdowała się na bardzo dalekich pozycjach. — Kto wtedy poinformuje Pottera o tym, co musi zrobić?

— Na pewno coś wymyślisz, Severusie.

— By dożyć końca tej wojny? Chyba będę musiał. Bo na dotrwanie do czasów pokoju jakoś nie liczę.

Dumbledore nic nie odpowiedział, co świadczyło o tym, że on również takiej wersji nie zakładał.

"Miło, że już sobie wszystko wyjaśniliśmy, Albusie" — pomyślał Snape z irytacją.

— Panie dyrektorze! — Fineas Nigellus pojawił się na swoim portrecie. Ostatnio często z niego znikał i Severus rzadko go widywał, pomimo że sam przesiadywał w gabinecie długie godziny. — Jeśli ma pan chwilkę czasu... Mam niezwykle pilne wieści!

— Niestety, Fineasie. Akurat teraz nie mam czasu. Muszę pokazać się na forum szkoły albo znów zaczną gadać. — Severus ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

— I tak gadają — mruknął Dippet.

— Co gadają? — Snape zatrzymał się z ręką na klamce.

— Właściwie to podśpiewują. O wampirze z lochów.

Z kilku portretów dobiegły go ciche śmiechy.

— Was to może bawi? — zapytał Severus przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— Ale przyznaj, że się nawet rymuje — zauważył Albus pogodnie. — I pasuje.

— To rujnuje moją reputację!

„Mordercy, zdrajcy i Śmierciożercy" — dopowiedział sobie w myśli. Cóż, może i kiepska, ale przynajmniej własna.

— Przesadzasz.

Severusowi ręce opadły. Z rezygnacją powiódł wzrokiem po portretach dawnych dyrektorów. Znalazła się zgraja wielkich mędrców. Czy oni nie potrafili zrozumieć, że tylko strach mógł utrzymać w ryzach ludzi w tej szkole? Nie, bardziej interesujące niż poświęcenie uwagi aktualnym problemom ich następcy było plotkowanie z sąsiadami albo, jak w przypadku Dippeta i Dumbledore'a, granie w warcaby cytrynowymi dropsami. Trudno było o bardziej oderwane od rzeczywistości... obrazy.

— I wy przeciwko mnie... Nie mam na was siły. Wychodzę. Fineasie — zwrócił się do Nigellusa — porozmawiamy, gdy wrócę.

— Ale... — próbował go jeszcze zatrzymać Fineas.

— Później — uciął Snape.

Nieśpiesznie ruszył w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Miniony tydzień go nie oszczędzał. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, plotki rozeszły się po szkole lotem błyskawicy i praktycznie wszyscy już wiedzieli, co wydarzyło się na Wieży Astronomicznej pod koniec poprzedniego roku szkolnego. Tak zwaną prawdę znali wszyscy nauczyciele, jednak trudno było ich podejrzewać o rozsiewanie plotek o dyrektorze. Wystarczyło do tego kółeczko adoracji Pottera. Severus mylnie zakładał, że ten temat przewałkowano ze szczegółami już w czerwcu. W przeszłości Mistrza Eliksirów podejrzewano o wampiryzm, paranie się nekromancją i okultyzmem, oddawanie się mrocznym sztukom i ogólnie o wszystko, co tylko potrafiła wymyślić uczniowska wyobraźnia. Morderstwo doskonale pasowało do tego zestawu. Nad ugruntowaniem wampiryzmu usilnie pracował Irytek. Snape powoli dochodził do stanu wrzenia i chętnie upuściłby komuś nieco krwi. Przede wszystkim tym gryfońskim graficiarzom. W normalnych okolicznościach już dawno by ich dopadł, ale okoliczności nie były normalne. Ileż wysiłku kosztowało go zaniewidzenie na swoich dyżurach! Okazało się, że wcale nie jest łatwo polować tak, by niczego nie upolować.

Niepoprawne napisy na ścianach były tylko częścią problemów. Wciąż towarzyszyła mu ponura świadomość, że znajduje się nie tyle w mniejszości, co w zupełnej samotności. Snape nigdy nie był lubiany ani specjalnie szanowany, nie licząc domu Slytherinu. Teraz jednak sytuacja zmieniła się diametralnie. Atmosfera wrogości była wyraźnie wyczuwalna. Rozmowy cichły, kiedy się pojawiał. Odprowadzały go niechętne spojrzenia starszych uczniów i zalękniony wzrok młodszych. Cała ta jego dyrektura, czy też raczej dyktatura, jak nazywali to między sobą uczniowie, opierała się na strachu. Tylko strach powstrzymywał ich od buntu. Na jego stronę chwiejną szalę przechylał fakt, że za dyrektorem stoi rada nadzorcza szkoły, Ministerstwo i Czarny Pan. Carrowów Snape nie brał pod uwagę, bo w przypadku kryzysowej sytuacji byłoby z nich więcej kłopotów niż pożytku. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że z biegiem czasu będzie łatwiej. Mogło być tylko gorzej.

Gdy zszedł do holu, ujrzał grupę kilkunastu uczniów, zgromadzonych niedaleko wejścia do Wielkiej Sali. Spoglądali na jakiś napis na ścianie. Snape poczuł, jak zaczyna go brać ciężka cholera. Czy tym przeklętym Gryfonom nie wystarczyło bazgranie po murach przy gabinecie? Powinien był się spodziewać, że czeka go nowa niespodzianka, skoro dzisiaj rano nie powitał go napis „morderca". Nawet Gryfoni nie mogli powtarzać się w nieskończoność. Rozpędził zbiegowisko i przeczytał: „Armia Dumbledore'a wciąż rekrutuje". Filch dość bezskutecznie usiłował usunąć to śmiałe obwieszczenie. Spostrzegłszy dyrektora, posłał mu pełnie popłochu spojrzenie.

W holu zaczynało pojawiać się coraz więcej osób. Niektórzy uczniowie przystanęli, by przeczytać napis, zachowując jednak bezpieczną odległość od dyrektora. W mgnieniu oka za plecami Snape'a zebrał się nowy tłumek, większy od tego, który przed chwilą rozgonił.

Severus spostrzegł kątem oka zbliżającą się ku niemu McGonagall.

„Tylko jej tu jeszcze brakowało" — pomyślał z irytacją.

Minerwa przeczytała napis i przez chwilę w milczeniu obserwowała wraz z Severusem i całą resztą zgromadzonych wysiłki Filcha, usiłującego usunąć bluźniercze słowa.

— Czyżby nie podobała ci się nowa dekoracja? — zapytała go Minerwa uprzejmie.

Gdzieś z tyłu dobiegł przytłumiony chichot.

„O, niedoczekanie wasze" — pomyślał Snape. Nie miał zamiaru urządzać tutaj przedstawienia.

Odwrócił się powoli, mrożąc wzrokiem zgromadzonych. Pierwszy rząd drgnął i lekko się cofnął, usiłując przepchnąć się na tyły, co oczywiście się nie udało, bo ci, którzy stali w drugim rzędzie również zrobili krok wstecz. Tłum zafalował i jakby lekko się przerzedził. Kilka osób oddzieliło się od zgromadzenia i przemknęło do Wielkiej Sali niepostrzeżenie (a przynajmniej tak im się wydawało).

— Napatrzyliście się już? — warknął. — Koniec zbiegowiska. Do sali. Natychmiast!

Nie musiał nawet zbytnio podnosić głosu. Wystarczyła ostrzegawcza nuta w jego głosie. Uczniowie usłuchali, dość prędko usuwając się z jego zasięgu. Tylko Ginny Weasley przez długą chwilę stała nieporuszona. Nie drgnęła nawet wtedy, gdy Neville Longbottom pociągnął ją za rękaw i szepnął coś do niej cicho, zapewne ponaglając do opuszczenia holu. Lodowatego spojrzenia Snape'a jednak już nie wytrzymała; umknęła wzrokiem w bok i jako jedna z ostatnich odeszła do Wielkiej Sali.

— Nie zmyje pan tego napisu w ten sposób — zwrócił się Snape do Filcha. — Potrzebny jest silniejszy rozpuszczalnik... Powinienem mieć coś jeszcze w magazynie. Pójdzie pan ze mną.

Spojrzał na Minerwę, która wciąż stała obok niego, z rękami splecionymi na piersiach.

— Zastanawiam się, Minerwo, jak to się stało, że nikt wczoraj nie spostrzegł jak powstawał ten twór.

— Zamek jest dość duży. A jakbyś nie zauważył, nie możemy być wszędzie jednocześnie. Jeżeli tak bardzo zdenerwował cię ten napis, to może sam powinieneś częściej udzielać się na patrolach? — zaproponowała McGonagall uprzejmie.

— Nie omieszkam — odparł Snape gniewnie.

Zostawił Minerwę w holu i ruszył do lochów. Filch pośpieszył za nim.

Znalezienie rozpuszczalnika nie zabrało mu wiele czasu. Puszka stała wciśnięta w sam kąt szafki, z tyłu. Na szczęście była szczelnie zamknięta. Po otwarciu rozpuszczalnik śmierdział niemiłosiernie, ale Snape nie uznał za konieczne informować o tym woźnego.

— Niech pan go rozcieńczy wodą — poinstruował Filcha. — Proporcje jeden na cztery. I lepiej nie używać go za dużo na raz, bo jeszcze rozpuści zaprawę...

Filch ujął puszkę tak, jakby był to dymiący kociołek, który ma zaraz wybuchnąć.

W rezultacie Severus dotarł na śniadanie z opóźnieniem.

— Snape, co znaczy ten napis? — zapytała Alecto natarczywie, kiedy tylko pojawił się przy stole. Amycus również spoglądał na niego pytająco sponad szklanki z mlekiem. Carrowowie do spostrzegawczych nie należeli, ale raczej nie należało przypuszczać, że przegapią wielki, czerwony napis na ścianie przy wejściu do Wielkiej Sali.

— To tylko twórczość amatorskiego kółka uczniów — udzielił krótkich wyjaśnień, nalewając sobie herbaty. — Bawią się w obronę przed czarną magią i wydaje im się, że coś potrafią.

Zauważył, że McGonagall, słysząc te słowa, zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę, a jej oczy zwęziły się niebezpiecznie. Przypominała kota, który szykuje się do ataku.

„Błagam, Minerwo, tylko się w to nie wtrącaj" — pomyślał Severus.

— To chyba nielegalne, co? — drążyła dalej Alecto.

— Oczywiście, że to jest nielegalne — powiedział Snape z naciskiem. — I trzeba to będzie ukrócić.

Zamieszał łyżką swoją owsiankę, idealnie gorącą i gęstą i wreszcie mógł zabrać się za śniadanie. Był już potwornie głodny, a przez to jeszcze bardziej zły. Aby uniknąć dalszej konwersacji z Carrowami, na resztę posiłku schował się za „Prorokiem codziennym", zza którego mógł dyskretnie obserwować salę.

Orientował się mniej więcej, kto stanowił trzon tej tak zwanej armii. Na razie nie miał zamiaru wykorzystać tej wiedzy.

Na razie.

* * *

Po śniadaniu wrócił do gabinetu. Miał do załatwienia kilka urzędowych spraw i korespondencję do przejrzenia, którą Minerwa wręczyła mu po śniadaniu.

Usiadł za biurkiem, rozkładając przed sobą papiery.

— Panie dyrektorze, jeżeli teraz mógłbym łaskawie prosić o chwilkę uwagi... — Ton Fineasa bynajmniej nie brzmiał uniżenie. Zdradzał raczej niecierpliwość.

— Dobrze, Fineasie. Cóż jest tak niezmiernie pilne? — zapytał Snape z roztargnieniem, biorąc do ręki pióro. Usiłował właśnie zrozumieć urzędniczy bełkot, pod którym wymagano jego podpisu.

— Otóż, poczyniłem pewne odkrycia — Nigellus zrobił efektowną pauzę. Ponieważ Severus nie zareagował, ciągnął dalej: — Mój obraz zniknął z Grimmauld Place. — Spojrzał na Snape'a wyczekująco, spodziewając się jakiejś reakcji na to dramatyczne oświadczenie.

Severus nie spał zbyt wiele minionej nocy. Do wpół do czwartej nad ranem stał nad kociołkiem, a kiedy wreszcie udał się na spoczynek, ledwie przytknął głowę do poduszki, a już musiał wstawać. Zapewne to zmęczenie sprawiło, że nie od razu docenił wagę tej informacji.

— Cóż, złodziejstwo się szerzy, jak zwykle w okresie kryzysu — skomentował beznamiętnie. — Pewnie Fletcher go zgarnął i sprzedał na pchlim targu. — Wstał zza biurka i podszedł do regału, na którym stały księgi rachunkowe. Zaraz jednak zatrzymał się gwałtownie i obrócił na pięcie. — Czekaj, czy wiesz, kto ma ten obraz?

Triumfująca mina Nigellusa jednoznacznie wskazywała na to, że wiedział.

— Nie powiem, żeby mój portret znajdował się w komfortowych, niewątpliwie należnych mu warunkach, niemniej...

— Fineasie... Do rzeczy.

— Mam wszelkie prawo przypuszczać, że znajduje się w posiadaniu Pottera i jego przyjaciół.

Snape uniósł jedną brew w zdziwieniu.

— Mam przez to rozumieć, że Potter zajmuje się teraz wynoszeniem obrazów z Grimmauld Place? Co to ma wszystko znaczyć?

— Nie wiem dokładnie. Co jakiś czas tam zaglądałem, tak tylko, żeby sprawdzić, co się tam dzieje, nawet mówiłem panu o moich podejrzeniach...

Snape przypomniał sobie, że Fineas faktycznie coś tam wspominał. Powinien był go słuchać, to nie zaskoczyłyby go wieści, którymi podzielił się z nim Czarny Pan. Wyglądało na to, że Yaxley nie miał kłopotów ze wzrokiem i ten łokieć mu się nie przewidział. Skoro teraz obraz zniknął ze ściany, to znaczy, że Potter i reszta zabrali go ze sobą. Wobec tego...

— Czy wiesz, gdzie się teraz znajdują? — zapytał Snape.

— Ha! To jest właśnie problem. Ciemność widzę, panie dyrektorze.

— Niemniej, jeżeli portret jest w ich posiadaniu... a jest na pewno, skoro został zdjęty ze ściany... Chyba, że upchnęli cię w schowku — powiedział Severus, w zamyśleniu gładząc palcem podbródek.

— Ależ panie dyrektorze! — oburzył się Nigellus. — Niewiele mogę dostrzec, ale wydaje mi się, że to wnętrze jakiegoś kufra... może torby. Pełno tam rupieci dookoła, jakichś książek.

— Co nie wyklucza schowka — złośliwie zauważył Snape.

— Rzeczy zmieniają położenie, co znaczy, że są w użyciu.

Severus przeanalizował posiadane informacje. Wyglądało na to, że Potter jest w drodze, wypełniając opętańczą misję, na którą wysłał go Dumbledore. Zapewne nigdzie nie zatrzymywał się na dłużej — a przynajmniej Snape by tak zrobił, będąc na jego miejscu. Za nader wątpliwe należało uznać to, że Potter postąpi logicznie, ale potrafił wyobrazić sobie tylko jeden powód, dla którego na taką eskapadę zabrał ze sobą portret Nigellusa.

— Zatem prędzej czy później spróbują cię wezwać.

— Niech tylko spróbują! Powiem im, żeby się...

— Nie, nie zrobisz tego — przerwał mu Severus zdecydowanie. — Udzielisz im informacji, jeżeli będą chcieli.

— Słucham? — zdziwił się Fineas.

Snape przez chwilę nie odpowiadał, zajęty obmyślaniem planu.

— Mam dla ciebie zadanie, Fineasie — powiedział wreszcie. — Kiedy zostaniesz wezwany, musisz zrobić wszystko, by dowiedzieć się, gdzie się znajdują.

O dziwo, Dumbledore jeszcze nie wtrącił się do rozmowy. Snape obejrzał się na jego portret. Rama Albusa była pusta. Przeniósł spojrzenie na wiszący nieopodal obraz Dippeta. Dyrektor drzemał w swoim fotelu. Na małym, okrągłym stoliku przed nim stała rozstawiona plansza do gry w warcaby. Cytrynowe dropsy zastępowały pionki. Dwóch brakowało. Fotel naprzeciwko Dippeta był pusty.

— Nie widzę w tym za bardzo sensu... Po co tym smarkaczom wiedzieć... — powiedział z niezadowoleniem Nigellus.

— Wystarczy, że ja widzę w tym sens — oświadczył Snape.

— Ach, skoro tak — Fineas zrobił obrażoną minę, zacinając się w gniewnym uporze.

Snape nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Miał teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, niż zajmowanie się humorami Nigellusa.

* * *

— Dzisiaj omówimy symbolikę run Ansur, Rad i Ken. Otwórzcie podręczniki na stronie trzydziestej szóstej, przepraszam, czterdziestej piątej.

Snape odchylił się na krześle, nie słuchając o czym paplała Batsheba Babbling. Nie zmieniła się od jego szkolnych czasów. Nie pamiętał, co nim kierowało, gdy jednym z przedmiotów dodatkowych, które wybrał na trzecim roku, były starożytne runy. Temat wydawał się ciekawy, nawet bardzo, ale rychło okazało się, że niekoniecznie w wykonaniu Babbling. Uczniowie podejrzewali, że nie byłaby w stanie poprowadzić zajęć bez swojego notesu i podręcznika. Nie odczytywała własnych notatek, jak Binns, i chwała jej za to, ale wykładom Batsheby brakowało polotu, a jej samej elokwencji i zwyczajnie talentu do przekazywania wiedzy, chociaż nie raz i nie dwa Severus przekonał się, że ją posiadała. Była po prostu drobną, niepozorną czarownicą, nie wyróżniającą się na tle swoich kolegów. Tak na dobrą sprawę miała chyba najdłuższy staż z całej kadry, nie licząc Binnsa i gdyby chciała, mogłaby już odejść na emeryturę.

Uczniowie podśmiewali się trochę z jej niemodnej, bordowej sukni, którą zwykle nosiła i kapelusza z szerokim rondem, który przypominał kształtem Tiarę Przydziału, co sugerowało, że zarówno on, jak i jego właścicielka pochodzili z tego samego okresu. Batsheba miała zwyczaj zadawać ogromne ilości pracy domowej, która polegała głównie na rozmaitych interpretacjach run, ale zazwyczaj nie robiła problemów przy zaliczeniu, więc uczniowie, zwłaszcza ci o bardziej ścisłych umysłach, nawet dość chętnie wybrali jej przedmiot.

Po lekcji Runów postanowił się przewietrzyć. Nie bez ulgi opuścił zamek i skierował się na błonia. Było nawet dość pogodnie. Wiał lekki wiaterek. Ciepło krótkiego lata odeszło bezpowrotnie, ale powietrze nie tchnęło jeszcze prawdziwie surowym, jesiennym chłodem.

Lekcja latania miała się odbyć na boisku quidditcha. Rolanda Hooch powitała go spojrzeniem godnym sokoła, czającego się na gałęzi na buszującą w trawie mysz. Ponieważ była to dopiero druga lekcja pierwszorocznych, rewelacji oczekiwać nie należało i faktycznie ich nie było. Uczyli się szybować na niewielkiej wysokości w obrębie boiska, zaś Hooch krążyła nad nimi jak wielki, drapieżny ptak.

Na uprzejmą propozycję Hooch, by także dosiąść miotły, Snape kategorycznie odmówił. Spędził półtorej godziny na odsłoniętych trybunach i nie było to zbyt przyjemnie doznanie. Rychło okazało się, że lekki wietrzyk mógłby równie dobrze być lodowatym wichrem. Wymarzł porządnie, bo jednak bezsłoneczny wrześniowy dzień to nie środek lata, a jego peleryna jakoś słabo grzała. Zaczął żałować, że nie zabrał ciepłego płaszcza. Ten jednak wisiał sobie na wieszaku w jego komnacie, a Snape w duchu przeklinał, że kolejny raz dał się oszukać zdradzieckiej szkockiej pogodzie. Rzuciłby na siebie zaklęcie rozgrzewające, ale Hooch co i raz spoglądała na niego z kpiącym uśmieszkiem, czającym się w kąciku ust, o ile tylko nie była zaabsorbowana pokrzykiwaniem na pierwszorocznych, by nie wznosili się za wysoko i trzymali w szyku. Snape zacisnął zęby i uparł się, że wytrzyma, toteż siedział niemal nieruchomo, owinięty w swoją pelerynę, niczym kruk na gałęzi. Ostatecznie, po tylu latach mieszkania w lochach, był całkiem nieźle zahartowany.

— I jak się podobała lekcja? — zapytała go Hooch uprzejmie, lądując obok niego, gdy powoli szedł wzdłuż boiska, rozprostowując zesztywniałe po długim siedzeniu na trybunach kończyny.

— Nic nadzwyczajnego nie pokazali — oświadczył zgodnie z prawdą Snape.

— O, jeszcze będą śmigać — powiedziała Rolanda. — Przynajmniej nie mieli kłopotów z opanowaniem mioteł — rzuciła.

Snape posłał jej spojrzenie z ukosa. Był pewien, że odwołuje się do jego własnych miotlarskich wyczynów. Sporo czasu minęło, nim nauczył się ten potworny sprzęt kontrolować, a i tak nigdy nie był to jego ulubiony środek transportu.

Na szczęście Hooch nie ciągnęła tematu. Skinęła mu głową, wciąż z zadziornym uśmieszkiem, po czym dosiadła swojej miotły i lekko wzniosła się w powietrze. Nie oglądając się na niego, odleciała w kierunku przeciwległego skraju boiska, gdzie uczniowie czekali na nią przy magazynie.

* * *

W gospodzie „Pod świńskim łbem" było raczej pustawo. Snape rozejrzał się ciemnym wnętrzu. Nie dostrzegłszy nikogo znajomego, podszedł prosto do kontuaru. Aberforth starannie wycierał kufle. Severus położył na blacie niewielką paczkę, którą ze sobą przyniósł i rzekł do Dumbledore'a wyraźnie, aczkolwiek niezbyt głośno:

— Mam lekarstwa dla wujka. Gdzie mogę je zostawić?

Aberforth spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.

— Nie wiem. Najlepiej nigdzie. Nie interesuje mnie ta wasza śmierciożercza konspiracja — odparł, nie kryjąc niechęci i wrócił do wycierania kufla. Po chwili jednak, jakby wbrew sobie, dodał: — Jakiś ponury drab kręcił się tutaj i pytał mnie o pijawki. To pewnie któryś z twoich kumpli. Jego pytaj.

Severus wciąż się zastanawiał czy Aberforth faktycznie miał taką sklerozę, że nie był w stanie rozpoznać w nim zabójcy brata, czy tylko ją dobrze symulował. Nie do pojęcia było dla niego, że brat Dumbledore'a go nie rozpoznaje. Snape zabrał paczkę i jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po kiepsko oświetlonym wnętrzu knajpy. Przy stoliku w kącie siedziało przy piwie trzech miejscowych czarodziejów. Ruszył w stronę drugiej, położonej w głębi mniejszej sali, gdy usłyszał za plecami:

— Mam nadzieję, że tym razem nie są to pijawki.

Odwrócił w stronę drzwi wejściowych.

— Antonin! Nie wiedziałem, że to ty masz się zjawić.

Dołohow roześmiał się i podszedł do niego, wyciągając rękę na powitanie.

— Ja też nie wiedziałem. Dopiero dzisiaj otrzymałem polecenie.

Usiedli przy stoliku pod ścianą, nie zwracając uwagi na pełne niechęci spojrzenie Aberfortha i ukradkowo zerkających na nich miejscowych czarodziejów.

— Co powiesz na jednego? — zaproponował Dołohow.

Snape tylko odmownie pokręcił głową.

— Mam mało czasu.

— Szkoda. W tej dziurze nawet nie ma się z kim porządnie napić — wyraził szczery żal Antonin. — Co tu masz? — zainteresował się, zerkając na paczkę.

— Lekarstwa — oświadczył Snape, przesuwając paczkę w jego stronę.

— Tak, wiem. Dla wujka — uśmiechnął się Dołohow. — Nie jesteśmy trochę za starzy, żeby bawić się w konspirację?

— I kto to mówi? A kto przyszedł tutaj pytać się o pijawki?

— Aaa... — Dołohow machnął ręką. — Myślałem, że może przyślesz kogoś z młodych, a ja ich nie znam wszystkich.

Snape skrzywił wargi w sposób, który miał wyrażać uśmiech. Mianem młodych określano Ślizgonów, którzy mieli pecha posiadać rodziców Śmierciożerców i przez to nieraz byli wciągani w ich ciemne interesy.

— Takie sprawy zawsze załatwiam sam — powiedział z naciskiem.

— Dobra, dobra. Rozumiem. Na kiedy się znów umówimy?

— Za dwa dni, o tej samej porze. Towar jest delikatny, uważaj na niego. Wolę to wysyłać w małych partiach. Względy praktyczne...

— W porządku — Dołohow ostrożnie podniósł paczkę. — Ciężkie — stwierdził, biorąc ją pod pachę. Spoko, nie upuszczę przecież — dodał, dostrzegłszy spojrzenie Snape'a.

Wyszli razem. Wieczór był chłodny i wilgotny, co chwilę mżył lekki deszczyk. Latarnie rzucały blade kręgi światła na pustą ulicę. Miasteczko sprawiało wrażenie wymarłego. Tylko w kilku pojedynczych domach paliło się światło. Przeszli kawałek razem, płosząc jedną z kóz Aberfortha.

— Bywa tu ktoś jeszcze z naszych? — zagadnął Snape niby to obojętnym tonem.

— Mhm... Nawet sporo i dość często — Dołohow w zamyśleniu potarł zarośnięty podbródek. — Ja, Rookwood, Nott, Yaxley, Crabbe, Goyle... A! — Dołohow strzelił palcami. — No i oczywiście Carrow.

— Amycus? — zapytał Snape. — A to ciekawe, bo nic mi nie mówił o tym, że opuszcza szkołę...

— Tak? To chyba go wkopałem — beztrosko zauważył Antonin i złośliwie zachichotał.

Zatrzymali się na obrzeżach miasteczka. W pobliskich zaroślach głośno kwiliły ptaki. Ciemny gmach Hogwartu, widoczny w oddali, tylko gdzieniegdzie rozjaśniały nieliczne światełka, migoczące w oknach.

— No to będę się zmywać — powiedział Dołohow.

Uścisnęli sobie ręce na pożegnanie. Dołohow mocniej chwycił paczkę, ale nim się deportował, zamyślił się jeszcze na chwilę.

— A jaki był odzew? Coś z ciemiernikiem...

— Pijawki są dobre, ale tym razem to ciemiernik — wyrecytował Snape bez wahania.

— O, właśnie! — wyszczerzył się Dołohow. — Ach, stare, dobre czasy... — powiedział i deportował się z głośnym trzaskiem.

„Zależy dla kogo" — pomyślał Severus i ruszył w stronę zamku.

* * *

— Dzień dobry, klaso — przywitał uczniów Hagrid i zaraz nachmurzył się na widok postaci w długiej, czarnej pelerynie, stojącej nieopodal ogródka warzywnego. Trzecioroczni Krukoni i Puchoni, zbici w grupkę stali przy jego chacie, co jakiś czas rzucając ukradkowe spojrzenia na dyrektora.

— Tak... tego... Tak żem sobie umyślił, że skoro mamy już za sobą lekcję, jak się obchodzić z książkami, to tera pokażę wam to i owo ze zwierzaków, które mam na miejscu, tak na początek.

Sądząc po warknięciu, które dobiegło ze skrzynki stojącej na ziemi, wyniesionej przez Hagrida z chaty, nie było to nic miłego. Jedna z dziewczynek cofnęła się z piskiem.

— No, ale skoro sam pan psor się pofotygował, tego, pofatygował do nas, to tak se tera myślę, że co fajniejszego porobimy. Pójdziem w las.

— Do Zakazanego Lasu? — upewnił się jeden z Puchonów.

— A jest tutaj jakiś inny? — roześmiał się Hagrid. — Pewnikiem, że do Zakazanego. — Spojrzał na Snape'a, jakby oczekiwał, że ten zaprotestuje. Ale Severus już wcześniej postanowił sobie, że wytrzyma każdy pomysł Hagrida.

— No to pójdziem szukać mimoucha.

Tego, trzeba przyznać, Severus się nie spodziewał. Kilku uczniów roześmiało się, najwyraźniej sądząc, że profesor sobie żartuje.

— Ale przecież... Mimouchy nie istnieją — powiedziała jedna z Krukonek.

— A jakżeż, istnieją — uśmiechnął się Hagrid. — Trzeba tylko wiedzieć, gdzie szukać — oświadczył tajemniczo. — Poczekajcie no chwilę, pójdę tylko po kuszę, tak na wszelki wypadek...

Uczniowie spojrzeli po sobie z powątpiewaniem. Kilku rzuciło ukradkowe spojrzenie na Snape'a, jakby z nadzieją, że odwiedzie Hagrida od tej eskapady. Większość jednak szeptała pomiędzy sobą z podnieceniem, najwyraźniej zachwycona faktem, że nadarzyła się okazja na ujrzenie z bliska Zakazanego Lasu. Severus wiedział, że srodze się rozczarują. Nawet Hagrid nie był na tyle lekkomyślny, by prowadzić dzieciaki w głąb Zakazanego Lasu; przejdą się zapewne po obrzeżach, a Snape, chcąc nie chcąc, razem z nimi. Nie miał zbytnio ochoty na wycieczki krajoznawcze.

Hagrid nie kazał długo na siebie czekać. Szybko wrócił z kuszą, zebrał uczniów i ruszyli w drogę. Trzeba przyznać, że zdrowo ich przegonił. Snape cały czas trzymał rezon, w duchu przeklinając w żywe kamienie Hagrida i jego pomysły. Szukać mimoucha, dobre sobie! Nie tylko mimoucha, ale i żadnego zwierzęcia nie mieli szans zobaczyć, bo i szukanie jakiegokolwiek stworzenia z czeredą hałaśliwych uczniów żadnych widoków na powodzenie nie posiadało. Snape w milczeniu obserwował poczynania Hagrida, który w trakcie drogi urządził krótki wykład o mimouchu.

— Mimouchy mają duże uszy i przez to diablo dobry słuch. Są bardzo płochliwe, toteż niełatwo je zauważyć, nie mówiąc o złapaniu. Zazwyczaj mają bure albo brązowe futerko i dlatego łatwo idzie im się ukryć. Potrafią też latać. O, tak! Jak taki śmignie to się nawet człowiek nie obejrzy, a już go ni ma. No i dlatego się czasami mówi „przemknąć mimouchem".

— Ale panie profesorze, dlaczego nic nie napisano o mimouchach w „Fantastycznych stworzeniach"? — zapytał jeden z uczniów.

— Stary Skamander to niedowiarek. Jak czegoś nie upatrzył na własne oczy, to myśli, że to pewnikiem nie istnieje. I tu się myli, bo mimouchy akurat istnieją — wyjaśnił Hagrid, odchylając gałąź i przepuszczając uczniów przodem.

„Taaa... istnieją..." — pomyślał Snape, powstrzymując się od jakiegoś ciętego komentarza, bo już wcześniej poprzysiągł sobie nie angażować się w żadne dyskusje z Hagridem. W ostatniej chwili uniknął ciosu gwałtownie odskakującą gałęzią.

Zauważył, że uczeń, który zadał pytanie, wymienił pełne wątpliwości spojrzenie ze swoim kolegą.

Po dość długim marszu dotarli na niewielką polankę, przeciętą wąską rzeczną strugą, płynącą leniwie przez las. Hagrid, nie bacząc na pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie Snape'a, podzielił uczniów na grupy. Tyle było przy tym zamieszania i hałasu, że przez te kilka minut zdążyli zapewne wypłoszyć wszystkie żywe stworzenia w okolicy.

„Chyba, że trafi się jakiś głuchy mimouch." — Severus westchnął w duchu, zastanawiając się ile jeszcze czasu zostało do końca lekcji.

Wreszcie Hagrid wysłał uczniów na poszukiwania i nastała chwila błogiej ciszy. Snape znalazł sobie miejsce pod drzewem, gdzie postanowił przeczekać do końca tych nieszczęsnych poszukiwań. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że mogło być gorzej. Znając upodobania Hagrida, mógł zarządzić poszukiwania akromantuli albo kelpie. W porównaniu do tego uganianie się za mimouchem było zupełnie niegroźne. Trochę wbrew sobie, starając się jakoś produktywnie wykorzystać czas, zaczął przyglądać się rosnącym w pobliżu roślinom. Nie dostrzegł jednak żadnego ciekawego okazu, który mógłby wykorzystać przy produkcji eliksirów; nawet grzybów nie było.

Na szczęście cała ta zabawa nie trwała długo. Wkrótce Hagrid zarządził zbiórkę. Snape przyjął to wszystko z niezmąconym spokojem, co wyraźnie rozczarowało gajowego.

— Spróbujemy jeszcze raz na późniejszych zajęciach — mówił do uczniów głośno tak, by Snape mógł go dobrze słyszeć. Najwyraźniej wciąż testował jego cierpliwość. Na próżno. Mistrz Eliksirów był już nieźle uodporniony na jego pomysły. — No i nie mówcie, że nie było fajnie.

Severus tylko pokręcił głową ze zniechęceniem.

„Zachciało mu się zabawy w leśnych ludzi" — pomyślał.

Niepotrzebnie stracił półtorej godziny czasu, ale przynajmniej wizytację u Hagrida miał już z głowy. Jako ostatni opuścił polankę. Nie wiedział, że gdyby tylko się odwrócił, ujrzałby parę zielonych, bystrych ślepi i czujnie postawione na sztorc duże uszy buro—białego, skrzydlatego stworzonka, nieśmiało wystawiającego spiczastą mordkę zza krzaka.

* * *

Nadszedł w końcu dzień, w którym zasadniczo rzecz biorąc skontrolował już wszystkich nauczycieli i przyszła pora na Carrowów. Zostali jeszcze co prawda Binns i Sinistra, ale z nimi akurat mu się nie spieszyło. Binnsa najchętniej w ogóle wyłączyłby z programu wizytacji, bo myśl o półtoragodzinnym siedzeniu na nudnym wykładzie nie była szczególnie pociągająca, zaś jeśli chodziło o Sinistrę, to Severus prawie każdego wieczoru był zajęty i znajdował sobie inną wymówkę, by przekładać z dnia na dzień, a raczej z nocy na noc wizytę na astronomii. Po części był usprawiedliwiony, bo wieczorami włóczył się po korytarzach albo przesiadywał w „Świńskim łbie", celem zasięgnięcia informacji od Śmierciożerców. Jak dotychczas nie odniósł żadnych sukcesów zarówno w pierwszej, jak i w drugiej sprawie. Buńczuczne napisy pojawiały się prawie każdej nocy, dla urozmaicenia w różnych miejscach, a w „Świńskim łbie" nie natknął się na nikogo, kto byłby wystarczająco dobrze poinformowany.

Carrowowie uważali się za świetnych nauczycieli, jednak pozostali członkowie grona nauczycielskiego i uczniowie mieli w tej kwestii inne zdanie. Severusowi nikt nic nie powiedział wprost, ale wystarczało mu to, co zdołał podsłuchać. Raz usłyszał jak Pomfrey, załamując ręce, żaliła się Minerwie, że trafia do niej znacznie więcej poszkodowanych uczniów niż kiedyś. Nie były to urazy tak poważne, jak mogły zdarzyć w trakcie meczu qudditcha, ale i tak dla pielęgniarki była to rzecz zatrważająca. Wypadki przy praktykowaniu zaklęć zdarzały się zawsze, ale tym razem było to coś więcej. Większość z uczniów została poszkodowana na zajęciach u Amycusa, który w oczywisty sposób zaniedbywał środki bezpieczeństwa. Uczniowie ze starszych roczników ze złością komentowali jego poczynania. Ponoć był bardzo brutalny i nie wahał się uciekać do przemocy, gdy coś szło nie po jego myśli. Instytucja szlabanu była mu najwyraźniej nieznana. Młodsze roczniki były zbyt zastraszone, by próbować mu się przeciwstawić, ale wśród starszych od pierwszych dni zaczął narastać bunt. Severus uznał, że w tej sytuacji nie może dłużej odwlekać swoich wizytacji u Carrowów. Na pierwszy ogień poszła Alecto.

Kiedy Severus wszedł do klasy mugoloznawstwa, pierwsze, co zobaczył, to Alecto stojącą z książką w ręku. Przystanął w progu. Musiał przyznać, że było to coś niespotykanego. Tym bardziej, że wszystkie podręczniki do mugoloznawstwa znajdowały się aktualnie na Czarnej Liście Ministerstwa. Pomimo usilnych starań, nie zdołano jeszcze wprowadzić nowej, słusznej wersji. Wszystkie dawne książki zostały wycofane z rynku i poszły na przemiał, a te z hogwarckiej biblioteki trafiły w najdalszy kąt Działu Zakazanego. Snape nie dostrzegł tytułu książki, która wertowała Alecto, ale formatem pasowała do „Dydaktyki". Carrow z ponurą miną przerzucała strony, a ponieważ była już przy końcu, wyglądało to na rozdział ze scenariuszami lekcji. Rychło w czas, skoro ta rozpoczynała się za trzy minuty.

— Nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi — powiedział Severus, przechodząc obok Alecto. Carrow poderwała wzrok znad książki i posłała mu zaskoczone spojrzenie; najwyraźniej nie usłyszała jego wejścia.

Zgodnie z tradycją usiadł z tyłu klasy. Pierwszoroczni Krukoni i Ślizgoni zjawili się punktualnie i cichutko wypełnili klasę. Żadnych rozmów i śmiechów. Starannie omijali wzrokiem miejsce w którym się znajdował się dyrektor.

— Dzień dobry, klaso — powiedziała Alecto, kiedy już wszyscy zajęli miejsca.

— Dzień dobry, pani profesor — opowiedzieli pierwszoroczni chórkiem.

No cóż, początek nie był najgorszy.

— Dzisiaj będziemy rozmawiać o niebezpiecznych wynalazkach mugoli.

„Ładnie się zaczyna" — pomyślał Snape.

— No więc tak — zaczęła Alecto. — Wynalazki mugoli są bardzo niebezpieczne. Chociaż mugole są prymitywni, w ich spaczonych umysłach powstały różne niebezpiecznie wynalazki — powiedziała z naciskiem.. — No i jak już wspomniałam, są to niebezpieczne wynalazki. Szczególnie jeżeli chodzi o środki transportu.

Zaczęła wymieniać istną litanię katastrof i innych nieszczęść spowodowanych przez mugolski transport, posiłkując się tym, co przygotowała sobie, zapisawszy na pergaminie. Oratorskiego talentu nie miała za grosz, ale przekonanie, z jakim mówiła te wszystkie bzdury, prowadziło do wniosku, że chyba faktycznie w to wszystko wierzyła. Samochody stanowiły zagrożenie dla zupełnie nieświadomych czarodziejów, którzy kiedykolwiek zapuścili się w okolice mugolskich miast. Mugolskie samoloty zderzały się z miotłami, a ryk ich samolotowych silników sprawiał, że hipogryfy przestawały się mnożyć. Statki taranowały czarodziejskie żaglowce. Na udowodnienie tej ostatniej tezy Alecto w kółko przytaczała jeden wypadek z 1985 roku, gdy żaglowiec zatonął po zderzeniu z kontenerowcem na Morzu Północnym.

„Sami sobie winni, skoro na uczęszczanym szklaku w nocy płynęli bez świateł" — pomyślał Snape zgryźliwie. O tym przypadku akurat słyszał. Świętej pamięci nieboszczyk Karkarow, opętany żaglowcomanią, opowiadał mu o niej co najmniej pięć razy, stąd też Severus, który zwykle starał się nie słuchać tego, co mówił do niego Igor, co nieco jednak zapamiętał i wiedział, że żadnemu z czarodziejów nic się nie stało; tylko ich statek poszedł na dno. Alecto nie uznała jednak za słuszne poinformować o tym uczniów, którzy spoglądali na nią coraz bardziej okrągłymi ze zdziwienia oczami. Dzieciaki wyglądały na coraz bardziej przestraszone, zwłaszcza, że Alecto swoje wywody popierała odpowiednimi rycinami i zdjęciami. Severus zaczął się zastanawiać, skąd je wzięła. Wyglądały na ministerialne, a niektóre wręcz na materiały dowodowe ze spraw. Niektóre były dość drastyczne i z pewnością pochodziły z dokumentacji wypadków, ale nader wątpliwe, czy udział w nich miały samochody czy samoloty mugoli. Prawie niemożliwe było, by czarodziej lecący na miotle wpadł na samolot, bo te latały na znacznie wyższym pułapie.

— A z tego wszystkiego najgorsze są rowery! — wypaliła na koniec Alecto. — I stanowią zagrożenie. Duże zagrożenie! Jakieś pytania?

W klasie panowało milczenie. W końcu jednak jeden z uczniów, siedzący w ławce pod oknem, odważył się podnieść rękę.

— No? — zachęciła go Alecto.

— Pszepani, dlaczego rowery są takie niebezpieczne?

— No bo... Wyobraźcie sobie, że znajdziecie się nagle na środku drogi i... I cały taki rój rowerów będzie jechać w waszą stronę i... — urwała na długą chwilę, jakby coś rozpamiętując. — Rowery są niebezpieczne i już!

Alecto przytoczyła jeszcze kilka opowieści o wypadkach miotlarskich z ostatnich lat i ponownie przypomniała o rowerach, które były z tego wszystkiego najgorsze. Ten ostatni wywód przerwał jej dzwonek na koniec lekcji.

— A, jeszcze, tego, zadanie domowe — przypomniała sobie Alecto. — Napisać dlaczego wynalazki mugoli są niebezpieczne dla czarodziejów. Znaczy te, ich środki transportu. — Zerknęła do „Dydaktyki" — I podać przykłady. Co najmniej sześć.

Uczniowie pośpiesznie opuścili salę, jakby obawiali się, że profesor od mugoloznawstwa przypomni sobie coś jeszcze.

— I jak się podobało, Snape? — zapytała Alecto, zatrzymując go, gdy zmierzał do wyjścia. Sprawiała wrażenie bardzo zadowolonej z siebie.

— Nie sądziłem, że masz w sobie tyle... pasji — zakpił Severus.

— Coś ci się nie podoba? — zjeżyła się Alecto. Dostrzegłszy jego kpiące spojrzenie, natychmiast na niego napadła: — Słuchaj no, Snape — warknęła, spoglądając na niego ponuro. — Profesor Carrow ja jestem! Umiem coś tam, coś tam. To jest... wszystko to, co trzeba!

— Moja droga, po co te nerwy? — zapytał Severus spokojnie. Spojrzał na magicznie powiększone zdjęcie unoszące się na wysokości tablicy. Przestawiało roztrzaskaną na drobne kawałki miotłę. Zostały z niej same drzazgi i witki, rozsiane na jakimś polu. Gdzieniegdzie poniewierały się strzępy tkaniny z czerwonymi plamami. — Dobre zdjęcia — rzucił mimochodem i opuścił salę bez pożegnania, zostawiając w środku wciąż naburmuszoną Alecto.

Snape postanowił na razie machnąć ręką na jej poczynania. Ostatecznie na jej lekcjach nic takiego koszmarnego uczniom się nie działo. Jakoś przetrwają te jej wykłady. Bardziej martwił się o lekcje Amycusa, o których krążyły najgorsze opowieści. Wkrótce miał się przekonać o wszystkim naocznie.

* * *

Nawet bez sięgania po legilimencję, dałoby się wyczuć negatywne emocje, panujące w klasie obrony przed czarną magią. Strach, obawa, niepokój, pełne nerwowego napięcia oczekiwanie na początek lekcji. Severus pomyślał, że atmosfera przypominała tę, która panowała na eliksirach. Bezwiednie zaczął stukać palcami w pulpit. Dwójka uczniów siedząca w ławce przed nim nerwowo podskoczyła na miejscach. Snape przestał stukać i powrócił do rozmyślań. Gdy prowadził lekcje, nie obchodziło go, co sądzą o nim uczniowie. Nie był od tego, żeby go lubili. Prawda, niektórzy bali się go obsesyjnie, ale na ogół z czasem przyzwyczajali się do jego metod nauczania. Podejrzewał, że z Amycusem będzie podobnie. Z jednym wyjątkiem. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo zdenerwowali go uczniowie, Severus nigdy nie używał przemocy fizycznej. Amycus nie miał takich oporów.

„Co takiego zdążył zrobić Amycus, że aż tak się boją się tych lekcji?" — zastanawiał się. — „Nie pokazywał im chyba działania Avady, na Wielkiego Salazara?".

Ze zasłyszanych wcześniej strzępów rozmów niewiele udało mu się wywnioskować.

Lekcja powinna zacząć się już jakiś czas temu, ale Amycusa wciąż jeszcze nie było. Severus poświęcił czas oczekiwania na obserwację. Trafił na jeden z młodszych roczników, drugi rok Gryfońsko-Ślizgoński. Najgorsza możliwa kombinacja. A jednak, kiedy Amycus wreszcie raczył pojawić się w klasie, najwyraźniej przypomniawszy sobie, że ma jakieś obowiązki do wypełnienia w tej szkole, nawet Ślizgoni mieli nietęgie miny. Snape dokonał w myślach pośpiesznych obliczeń. Która to była lekcja? Dopiero czwarta. Cóż on takiego pokazał, na Merlina?

Amycus dostrzegł Severusa, siedzącego w ostatniej ławce i wyszczerzył się głupkowato. Zaraz jednak wrócił do normalnego, czyli ponurego wyrazu twarzy.

— Dzisiaj będziemy ćwiczyć zaklęcie _Spiculum_.

W sali znajdowała się wielka tablica, ale Amycus nie wpadł na to, by sięgnąć po kredę i zapisać na niej formułę zaklęcia. Nie trudził się też, by wyjaśnić, że to rodzaj zaklęcia żądlącego. Mniej groźne niż pokrewne _Pungo_, ale niezbyt przyjemne, bo mogło wywołać oparzenia skóry. Klątwa może i nie była szczególnie trudna i Severus też ją przerabiał na obronie w zeszłym roku, ale nie z drugim rocznikiem. To było zdecydowanie za wcześnie. Ze względu na efekty uboczne klątwy, dobrze było, by uczniowie znali zaklęcie tarczy, by móc się osłonić. Amycusowi oczywiście to nawet przez myśl nie przeszło. Wypowiedział tylko raz formułę zaklęcia, a potem kazał ją powtórzyć uczniom. Najpierw chórkiem, a kiedy stwierdził, że nie jest to jednak najlepszy sposób, zaczął ich pytać na wyrywki. Denerwował się za każdym razem, gdy zapytani wymawiali ją źle.

— _Spiculum —_ powtórzył formułę zaklęcia jeszcze raz. — Ty! — wskazał na ucznia w pierwszej ławce. — Powtórz!

— S-sz-szpikulum — wyjąkał przestraszony uczeń.

— Źle! _Spiculim. Spiculum!_— wycedził podniesionym głosem, pochylając się nad zalęknionym Gryfonem.

— S-szpikulum — powtórzył cicho uczeń, blady jak ściana i wbił wzrok w pulpit ławki.

— Idiota! — warknął Amycus i zwrócił się do następnego: — Ty! Podaj formułę.

— Skulum — wymamrotał uczeń niewyraźnie

— Matoł!

Miotał się po klasie przez jakiś czas, domagając się poprawnej formuły zaklęcia. Kiedy jednak wykrzykiwanie jej do uczniów nie okazało się skuteczną metodą na nauczenie ich prawidłowej wymowy _Spiculum_, stracił cierpliwość i sięgnął po różdżkę. Odtąd każdą niepoprawną odpowiedź karał rzuceniem klątwy, zapewne wychodząc z założenia, że dopiero gdy poczują jej działanie na własnej skórze, przyłożą się do nauczenia formuły zaklęcia. Snape, śledząc jego poczynania, był coraz bardziej zdegustowany. Wreszcie Amycus postanowił przejść do części praktycznej, nie bacząc na to, że tylko kilku uczniów wypowiedziało poprawnie formułę zaklęcia. Podzielił uczniów na pary i kazał ćwiczyć im rzucanie klątwy. Uczniom szło nad wyraz nieudolnie. Amycus krążył po klasie, nie stroniąc od pokrzykiwania na nich i szturchańców. Rzucanie zaklęcia szło uczniom topornie, pomimo że byli podzieleni na pary metodą Gryfon — Ślizgon.

Wreszcie jednemu uczniowi Slytherinu udało się poprawnie rzucić zaklęcie. Gryfonka, która była z nim w parze, pisnęła z bólu i złapała się za oparzoną dłoń.

— O! — ucieszył się Amycus, podchodząc bliżej. — Bardzo dobrze!

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem, niepewnie.

— Ale... panie profesorze... — odważyła się powiedzieć dziewczynka. — To zaklęcie... boli...

— A coś ty myślała? — zadrwił Amycus. — To ma boleć. Jazda, ćwiczyć! — krzyknął na resztę. Gryfonka z łzami w oczach spojrzała na swoją zaczerwienioną dłoń i przygryzając wargę zacisnęła palce na różdżce.

Ćwiczenie zaklęcia potrwało do końca lekcji. Animozje pomiędzy domami doszły do głosu i wkrótce każdy Ślizgon i Gryfon usiłował skutecznie rzucić zaklęcie na swojego partnera, zwłaszcza, że ci, którzy niezbyt przykładali się do ćwiczeń, ściągali na siebie uwagę Amycusa. Carrow z wyraźną, wręcz sadystyczną przyjemnością, demonstrował jak poprawnie rzucić klątwę, a jego celem najczęściej padali Gryfoni, co akurat dla Severusa nie było żadnym zaskoczeniem. Wyglądało na to, że Madam Pomfrey znów będzie miała nad kim załamywać ręce.

Kiedy półtoragodzinna katorga wreszcie dobiegła końca, zdecydowanie więcej poszkodowanych było po stronie Gryfonów. Większość z nich na szczęście nie odniosła poważniejszych obrażeń, bo nawet pomimo najszczerszych chęci, niewielu drugoklasistom udało się rzucić na tyle silne zaklęcie, by wywołać u przeciwnika coś więcej niż tylko zaczerwienienie skóry i nawet aktywny udział Amycusa w części praktycznej lekcji nie pogorszył zbytnio sprawy. Z jednym wyjątkiem.

— Do skrzydła szpitalnego. Natychmiast — rzucił krótko Snape do Gryfonki, która bezskutecznie usiłując ukryć łzy, sięgnęła po swoją torbę, by schować różdżkę. Na zaczerwienionej skórze na jej dłoniach pojawiły się już pierwsze bolesne bąble oparzeń. Dziewczynka uniosła przestraszony wzrok i spojrzała na profesora, który przystanął przy jej ławce. Nie wypowiedziawszy ani słowa, chwyciła swoją torbę i wybiegła z klasy. Severus miał nadzieję, że go posłucha.

Amycus spojrzał na niego kpiąco.

— Ach, jaki z ciebie dobry wujek, Snape.

Severus zgrzytnął zębami. Większość uczniów już opuściła salę, ale kilku Ślizgonów zostało jeszcze w klasie, dziwnie opieszale zbierając swoje rzeczy. Snape spojrzał na nich groźne.

— Na co czekacie? Koniec lekcji.

Uczniów natychmiast wymiotło. Amycus również zamierzał wyjść z sali.

— Amycus, pozwól na słówko — zatrzymał go jeszcze Snape.

— Ta?

— Z jakich podręczników masz zamiar korzystać, bo jakoś umknęło mi to w twojej rozpisce.

— Podręczniki? — zdziwił się Amycus. — A na co to komu? Ja tam wolę praktykę.

— Niewątpliwie — wycedził Snape przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Niemniej jednak, wypadałoby chociaż oprzeć się na książkach ze standardowego programu.

— Daj se spokój, Snape — skrzywił się Amycus. — Kto by to czytał? Moja lekcja to mogę ją prowadzić po swojemu.

— Jeżeli chodzi o dobór... tematu zajęć — powiedział Snape zimno — mam pewne zastrzeżenia.

— A co niby było nie tak? — zapytał podejrzliwie Amycus.

— Wiele rzeczy. Ale przede wszystkim wybór zaklęcia do praktykowania. _Spiculum_ nie wydaje się odpowiednim materiałem dla dwunastolatków.

— Nie wydaje ci się — skrzywił się Amycus. — Tobie to się ciągle coś „nie wydaje", Snape. Fachowiec się znalazł.

— Pozwolę sobie zauważyć, że mam nieco większe doświadczenie w zawodzie niż ty — oświadczył Severus lodowato.

— O co chodzi, Snape? — zapytał podejrzliwie Carrow. — Nie podobają ci się moje metody?

— Owszem. Nie podobają.

Amycus roześmiał się drwiąco.

— Ta twoja subtelność! No tak. Czyżbyś zmiękł, pracując w tej szkółce pod okiem Dumbledore'a?

Severus nie zniżył się do udzielania odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

— Istnieją pewne zasady...

— Jakie zasady? — przerwał mu Amycus. — To my ustalamy zasady! Trzeba się wziąć za tę smarkaterię to może coś z nich będzie. A na moich zajęciach mogę robić, co mi się podoba.

Snape poczuł, że grunt zaczyna osuwać mu się spod nóg. Z wściekłością pomyślał, że nie ma sposobu, by powstrzymać Amycusa. Carrow i tak zrobi co zechce.

Pod klasą zaczęli pojawiać się uczniowie. Przerwa dobiegała końca. Szóstoroczni Krukoni i Gryfoni zerkali ciekawie przez otwarte drzwi do klasy, przyglądając się dwójce Śmierciożerców. O poufnej rozmowie w cztery oczy można było zapomnieć.

— Jeszcze o tym porozmawiamy — powiedział Severus do Carrowa. Przynajmniej ostatnie zdanie należało do niego. Amycus tylko się skrzywił.

Severus wyszedł z sali. Uczniowie rozstąpili się prędko, przepuszczając go.

Gdy oddalał się korytarzem, czuł na plecach ich nieprzychylne spojrzenia.

_c.d.n._


	9. Sprawiedliwość Śmierciożercy

_Dziękuję za komentarze pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Severus ma tendencję do lekceważenia Carrowów, co, jak się wkrótce okaże, jest poważnym błędem, bo rodzeństwo może inteligencją nie grzeszy, ale nie jest pozbawione sprytu i cwaniactwa._

_**Saratella**__ Zgadza się, tam powinna być oczywiście legilimencja a nie oklumencja, już poprawiłam._

_Podziękowania dla __**Merryloon**__ za beta-reading._

**Rozdział 9**

**Sprawiedliwość Śmierciożercy**

— Chciałaś ze mną rozmawiać, Minerwo. Zechcesz usiąść?

— Nie wysilaj się na uprzejmości — odparła McGonagall, spoglądając na niego z góry. Stała sztywno tak, jakby nie usłyszała jego zaproszenia. — Wiesz, w jakiej sprawie do ciebie przychodzę.

Severus odłożył pióro, przeczuwając w duchu, że to nie będzie przyjemna rozmowa.

McGonagall i tak wytrzymała już dość długo, bo całe dwa tygodnie. Nie mogła jednak dalej milczeć, gdy sprawa dotyczyła uczniów z jej własnego domu.

„Wszystko przez tę idiotyczną, gryfońską odwagę" — pomyślał Snape ze złością. Carrowowi wystarczał lada pretekst, by sięgnąć po różdżkę. Czasami nie trzeba było nawet tego. Gryfoni szybko stali się ulubionym celem jego ataków, zwłaszcza że sami mu się podkładali. Nie potrafili zacisnąć zębów i przetrwać jego lekcji, musieli go prowokować. Nic dziwnego więc, że wkrótce doszło do poważniejszych incydentów niż te, które Severus zaobserwował na lekcji w zeszłym tygodniu.

— Wiem, że i tak zrobisz, jak zechcesz, ale... To, co się stało na lekcji siódmego rocznika, jest nie do przyjęcia — powiedziała stanowczo.

Snape odchylił się na oparcie krzesła, opierając łokieć na podłokietniku, a podbródek na dłoni. Lekkim skinięciem głowy i uniesieniem brwi dał znać, że słucha, nic jednak nie rzekł na te słowa.

— Wiesz, o czym mówię — dodała Minerwa znacząco. To było stwierdzenie, nie pytanie.

Severus niestety wiedział. Miał też świadomość, że prędzej czy później musiało się coś takiego wydarzyć.

— Chodzi o ucznia — podjęła McGonagall. — O nastolatka, który ranny leży w skrzydle szpitalnym.

— A mnie się wydawało, że chodzi o ucznia, który został ukarany — zareagował natychmiast Severus.

Minerwa wyglądała tak, jakby nie wierzyła w to, co słyszy; najwyraźniej nie oczekiwała takiej riposty.

„Czego ona się spodziewała?" — pomyślał Snape zimno.

Sądziła, że zacznie płakać rzewnymi łzami nad głupkowatym Gryfonem, który myślał, że może coś zdziałać, otwarcie przeciwstawiając się Śmierciożercy?

— Czy wy nie macie sumienia? — zapytała cicho Minerwa, jakby obawiając się, że głos odmówi jej posłuszeństwa.

Zza uchylonego okna dobiegało głośne kwilenie ptaków, które całymi chmarami krążyły nad opustoszałymi błoniami i zamkiem. Szczelnie zaciągnięte zasłony tłumiły światło dnia, pogrążając gabinet w półmroku. Dostojni poprzednicy Snape'a spoglądali na dyrektora i McGonagall z wysokości swoich portretów tak, jakby zajmowali lożę w teatrze. Severus wyczuwał, że Dumbledore nie stanowił wyjątku i wszystko uważnie obserwuje. Tylko udawał, że śpi, jak zawsze, gdy ktoś poza Snape'em znajdował się w gabinecie. Publiczność zachowywała właściwe portretom dyskretne milczenie i nawet Fineas Nigellus siedział cicho. Severus nie miał takiego komfortu i dlatego musiał znaleźć jakąś odpowiedź.

— Okazał nieposłuszeństwo — rzekł zimnym, nieprzyjemnym tonem.

— Czy każde przewinienie macie zamiar karać Cruciatusem? Tak ma wyglądać szkoła w waszym nowym, wspaniałym świecie? Katowanie dzieci nazywasz nauczaniem?

Nuta, która zabrzmiała w jej głosie, powinna była poruszyć nawet największego bydlaka, choćby odrobinę, o ile tylko nie był tak tępy jak Carrow. Niestety, bydlak w służbie Czarnego Pana, współpracujący z innymi bydlakami, nie miał prawa czuć się poruszony.

— Już nie wiem, jakich słów mam używać. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że do Carrowów nic nie trafi, to prymitywni okrutnicy, ale ty, Severusie... — urwała. Głos jej zadrżał. Snape wyczuwał, że wynika to nie tyle z rozpaczy, co ze zwykłej, ludzkiej bezsilności. Minerwa miała w sobie wiele gryfońskich cech; odwaga była tylko jedną z nich. Teraz musiała przełamać swoją dumę, właściwą Domowi Lwa, i błagać o zrozumienie Śmierciożercę.

Niestety, jej siła perswazji była dość ograniczona. Gryfonom brakowało elastyczności i przebiegłości, nie potrafili przywdziać skóry węża. Przez całą ich rozmowę jej uczucia były widoczne jak na dłoni... aż do teraz. Co chciała powiedzieć? Snape ze zdziwieniem skonstatował, że nawet legilimencja nie potrafiła przynieść na to odpowiedzi. Tego akurat nie był w stanie odszyfrować; jej myśli były zbyt niejasne, a prawdziwe uczucia pogmatwane i sprzeczne.

„Skąd te wątpliwości, Minerwo?" — pomyślał Snape krytycznie. — „Co może różnić mordercę i zdrajcę od innych Śmierciożerców?" — To pytanie aż samo cisnęło się na usta. Idealny sposób, by urwać tę dyskusję i wyprosić ją za drzwi. Tak właśnie powinien zrobić, odgrywając swoją rolę.

Powinien.

— Porozmawiam z nimi — powiedział wreszcie. — Nie popieram niektórych ich metod... — Jego głos był chłodny, bez śladu emocji. Te słowa równie dobrze mogły stanowić obietnicę, co próbę zbycia jej byle czym.

— Których konkretnie? — zapytała ostro McGonagall. — Rzucania klątw czy indoktrynacji tymi bzdurami, które opowiadają o mugolach?

— Powiedziałem, że porozmawiam z nimi — powtórzył Severus z naciskiem, zły, że mu przerwano. — Nie mogę jednak niczego obiecać w przypadku nieposłuszeństwa. Radzę ci, Minerwo, porozmawiać o tym ze swoimi uczniami.

W spojrzeniu McGonagall mignęło niedowierzanie. Trwało ledwie ułamek sekundy, ale Severus zdołał to wychwycić, wyraźnie odbierając jej emocje dzięki subtelności niewerbalnej legilimencji. Przez całą rozmowę udało mu się podtrzymać kontakt wzrokowy. Czyżby Minerwa naprawdę sądziła, że zdoła się odwołać do jego poczucia sprawiedliwości? A jaka mogła być sprawiedliwość Śmierciożercy?

McGonagall miała najwyraźniej zamiar powiedzieć mu jeszcze kilka słów na temat jego podejścia do ostatnich wydarzeń w szkole, ale nie zdążyła. Ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

— Proszę — powiedział Snape głośno.

Do środka zajrzał Filch. Gdy zauważył McGonagall, zatrzymał się, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie najpierw na nauczycielkę transmutacji, a potem na dyrektora.

— To ja... Ja może poczekam na zewnątrz — powiedział niepewnie, przestępując z nogi na nogę i czyniąc taki ruch, jakby miał zamiar się wycofać.

— Niech pan wejdzie — powiedział Severus, skrycie rad z nadejścia Filcha, które przerwało tę nieprzyjemną rozmowę. — Chciałaś mi coś jeszcze powiedzieć, Minerwo? — zapytał aksamitnym głosem.

McGonagall tylko odwróciła się i, rzuciwszy mu przez ramię spojrzenie pełne niechęci i odrazy, odeszła bez pożegnania. Filch prędko usunął się na bok, skrzywiając wargi w nerwowym uśmiechu i skłaniając się ni to w ukłonie, ni to w jakimś dziwnym przysiadzie, kiedy go mijała. Całe jego zachowanie wskazywało na to, że ma do przekazania jakieś piramidalnie ważne informacje i to zapewne na temat nauczycielki transmutacji. Woźny odczekał, aż McGonagall wyjdzie, po czym podszedł bliżej biurka.

— Panie dyrektorze, melduję wykonanie zadania.

Severus uniósł prawą brew, spoglądając na niego pytająco. Sięgnął po krucze pióro i rozłożył przed sobą dokumenty, które ledwie przed chwilą przyniosła mu Minerwa.

— No wie pan... to co pan mówił. Miałem się rozejrzeć i w ogóle — rzekł konfidencjonalnym tonem — i jeżeli coś usłyszę, przyjść z tym do pana — ściszył głos i obejrzał się za siebie tak, jakby spodziewał się, że McGonagall może podsłuchiwać pod drzwiami.

— Racja. Proszę siadać. — Severus wskazał mu krzesło czubkiem pióra, po czym zanurzył je w kałamarzu.

Woźny usiadł. Widać było po nim, że przyniósł jakieś rewelacje.

— No i czego ciekawego pan się dowiedział, panie Filch? — zapytał Snape, nie przerywając podpisywania dokumentów. Nie do końca ufał Minerwie i wolał każdy uważnie przeczytać. Diabli wiedzą, co mogli mu podsunąć. Jeszcze podpisałby własną dymisję...

— Otóż... słyszałem pewną rozmowę.

— Taaak? — zapytał przeciągle Snape, nie odrywając wzroku od urzędowych papierów.

— Na pański temat, panie dyrektorze. — Filch zrobił efektowną pauzę.

Snape przerwał pisanie i przelotnie spojrzał na niego.

— A więc słucham — rzekł, nim wrócił do przeglądania dokumentów, bardziej, by zająć czymś ręce, niż z faktycznej potrzeby. Nie było w nich nic pilnego.

— Za pozwoleniem... wszystko sobie zanotowałem. — Filch wyciągnął zza pazuchy pergamin. — Żeby niczego nie zapomnieć.

— To proszę czytać.

— Profesorowie McGonagall, Sprout i Flitwick, czwarte piętro, wschodni korytarz — przeczytał płynnie Filch. — Profesor Sprout: jesteśmy zgubieni! Profesor Flitwick: proszę cię, opanuj się, Pomono! Jeszcze ktoś nas usłyszy. Profesor McGonagall: Filius ma rację. Profesor Sprout: Z dnia na dzień jest coraz gorzej. Profesor Flitwick: Pomono, błagam, ciszej! Profesor McGonagall: Ustaliliśmy już, że powinniśmy porozmawiać o tym na spokojnie. Profesor Sprout: O czym wy mówicie! Pozwoliliśmy, by morderca chodził po korytarzach tej szkoły! Ten zły, podstępny, bezduszny, okropny, zły człowiek. Jak on w ogóle śmie mienić się dyrektorem! — Filch tak wczuł się w rolę, że mógłby występować w kółku teatralnym. — Ten zdradziecki, zły, obłudny...

Severus zmarszczył brwi i zamknął z głośnym trzaskiem leżącą przed nim na biurku księgę rachunkową.

Filch spojrzał na niego z popłochem.

— Tak jest tutaj napisane... to znaczy, wedle tego, co mówili...

— Czy z tej rozmowy wynika coś konkretnego? — syknął Snape.

— Z tego co wywnioskowałem... Znaczy, wydaje mi się, że tam była mowa o jakimś zebraniu.

— Zebraniu? — Severus odłożył pióro na bok, uznając, że wieści przyniesione przez Filcha mogły mieć jednak jakieś znaczenie. — Jakim konkretnie?

— No właśnie, z początku myślałem, że idzie o takie zwykłe, nauczycielskie. Ale tak jakoś mi to podejrzanie zabrzmiało.

— To też pan sobie zapisał?

— A, nie. No bo za szybko mówili... właściwie to profesor Sprout prawie krzyczała, a tamci ją tylko uciszali... a potem profesor Flitwick mnie zauważył i musiałem udawać, że tylko przechodzę. No, a potem to już się rozeszli. Chyba się domyślili, że podsłuchiwałem.

— Czyli nie zna pan ani daty ani godziny tego zebrania?

— No nie — przyznał Filch z lekkim przestrachem.

— To proszę spróbować się dowiedzieć — polecił Snape. — I nikomu, absolutnie nikomu poza mną o tym nie mówić.

Filch tylko skinął głową i już go nie było.

Po jego wyjściu Severus sięgnął do stosu papierów, piętrzącego się po jego prawej stronie i po krótkich poszukiwaniach odnalazł leżący pomiędzy nimi równo przycięty arkusz pergaminu. Przebiegł wzrokiem świetnie znaną mu treść zarządzenia, spisanego jego własną ręką na podstawie niesławnego Dekretu Edukacyjnego nr 24, zakazującego spotkań wszelkich nieoficjalnych organizacji i zrzeszeń studenckich. Najnowsza wersja, do której wprowadził poprawki, w zawoalowany sposób dawała do zrozumienia, że dotyczy to także kadry. Dokument był gotowy już od dawna, ale Snape wciąż trzymał go w ukryciu, niczym asa w rękawie, by użyć dopiero wtedy, gdy będzie to absolutnie konieczne. Przez chwilę jeszcze spoglądał na tekst zarządzenia, po czym otworzył najniższą z szuflad biurka i wrzucił pergamin do środka, na samo dno, profilaktycznie zabezpieczając ją kilkoma silnymi urokami.

Informacje przyniesione przez Filcha były co najmniej niepokojące. Głupotą byłoby oczekiwać, że tacy ludzie jak McGonagall, Sprout i Flitwick spokojnie pogodzą się z tym, co działo się w szkole. Sądził jednak, że zachowają większą ostrożność. Nietrudno było się domyśleć co, a raczej kto, będzie głównym tematem zebrania. Gdyby tylko mógł dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, rozeznać w sytuacji... Nie podejrzewał kadry o planowanie zamachu na niego, niemniej sama świadomość, że organizują takie spotkanie, dawała do myślenia.

Tak czy inaczej, był na straconej pozycji. Nie wiedział nawet kiedy i gdzie odbędzie się to tajne zebranie. Nawet jeżeli Filchowi uda się ustalić coś konkretnego, to i tak ta wiedza nie przyniesie mu żadnego pożytku, a to przez brak możliwości, by poznać przebieg tej narady. Miał tylko nadzieję, że wieści o tych konszachtach nie dojdą do Carrowów. Z pewnością donieśliby o tym Czarnemu Panu, a wtedy Severus znalazłby się w fatalnej sytuacji. Lord nie tolerował zaniedbań i Snape nie zdołałby znaleźć przekonującego wytłumaczenia na taką niefrasobliwość, jaką było dopuszczenie do tego zebrania. Straciłby swoją uprzywilejowaną pozycję i nie byłby w stanie dłużej chronić uczniów i nauczycieli. Jak dotąd Czarny Pan nie ingerował zbytnio w to, co działo się w Hogwarcie. Miał ważniejsze sprawy, a ponadto daleko bardziej interesowały go rezultaty niż środki użyte, by je osiągnąć. Obowiązkiem Snape'a było wiedzieć wszystko i udzielać informacji Czarnemu Panu, jeżeli ten tylko wyraził takie życzenie, a jeśli o czymś oficjalnie _nie wiedział_, musiał dopilnować, żeby Carrowowie nie mieli o tym pojęcia.

* * *

— Filch mówił, że chciałeś z nami rozmawiać — powiedział Amycus, gdy razem z Alecto weszli do dyrektorskiego gabinetu. Jak zwykle spóźnieni i jak zwykle bez pukania. Snape obdarzył ich gniewnym spojrzeniem, nie podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca za biurkiem. Co prawda sam był sobie winien, bo znów zapomniał ustawić to przeklęte hasło, jednak nie zmieniało to faktu, że za każdym razem, gdy Carrowowie włazili do dyrektorskiego gabinetu jak do swoich własnych komnat, miał ochotę przysunąć im klątwą i wyrzucić za drzwi. — O co chodzi? Nie mogłeś nam zwyczajnie powiedzieć o co biega przy śniadaniu?

— Nie — odparł krótko Snape, odsuwając od siebie wielce kuszącą myśl o rzuceniu klątwy. — Usiądźcie. — Wskazał im dwa krzesła przed biurkiem.

Amycus wzruszył ramionami i podszedłszy bliżej, odsunął sobie krzesło z przeciągłym szurnięciem, po czym rozsiadł się na nim nonszalancko. Alecto okazała nieco większą powściągliwość. Stojąc na progu, spoglądała przez chwilę ponuro na Severusa, nim wreszcie zbliżyła się i usiadła, sprawiając przy tym wrażenie, jakby czyniła to z wielkiej łaski. Snape w milczeniu obserwował ich poczynania.

Już uprzednio przemyślawszy, co chce im powiedzieć, zaczął dyplomatycznie:

— Pojawiły się pewne problemy, jeżeli chodzi o wasze metody przekazywania wiedzy.

— Co? — zdziwił się Amycus, najwyraźniej nie do końca pojmując w czym rzecz.

— Wasze sposoby nauczania — wyjaśnił Severus.

— A co jest niby nie tak? — Amycus zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej.

Alecto tylko się nadęła. Każda najmniejsza krytyczna uwaga na temat jej pracy wydawała się palić ją do żywego. Snape wiedział, że jest przewrażliwiona na swoim punkcie, ale nie miał pojęcia, że aż do tego stopnia.

— Obserwowałem was przy pracy i jakkolwiek nie mam zamiaru ingerować w to, jak realizujecie program przyznanych wam przedmiotów, niezależnie jak dalece odbiega to od przyjętych standardów, mam zastrzeżenia co do waszego sposobu... nazwijmy to... systemu przyznawania kar.

W miarę jak mówił, Carrowowie spoglądali na niego z coraz większym niedowierzaniem.

„Za długie zdanie" — pomyślał Severus samokrytycznie.

— Weźmy na przykład mugoloznastwo. Alecto — postanowił odwołać się do przykładu. — Załóżmy, że uczeń nie udzielił odpowiedzi na twoje pytanie. Co zrobisz?

— To zależy — odparła krótko Alecto, zerkając na niego spode łba. — Potraktuję jakąś klątwą albo Cruciatusem.

— Nie, nie Cruciatusem. Odejmiesz punkty.

— A... — machnęła ręką Alecto. — Ciągle o tym zapominam. Niepotrzebne zawracanie głowy.

— Amycus! — zwrócił się Snape do Carrowa. — Co zrobisz, gdy uczeń nie będzie wypełniał twoich poleceń?

— Przyłożę Cruciatusem.

— Nie. Odejmiesz mu punkty i dasz mu szlaban.

— A po co? — zdziwił się Amycus. — Lepiej rzucić Cruciatusa.

— Nie, nie lepiej — odparł Snape ze złością, pocierając skroń. Kompletnie nic do nich nie trafiało, jakby mówił do ściany. — Pozwólcie, że wytłumaczę wam naturę problemu, bo sądzę, że się nie zrozumieliśmy. — Spojrzał prosto w oczy Amycusowi. Po tym, jak zakończyła się ich rozmowa po lekcji obrony przed czarną magią, Carrow mógł nabrać przekonania, że Snape'a da się zbyć byle czym. Była najwyższa pora, by wyprowadzić go z błędu. — Sądzicie, że tymi metodami utrzymacie szkołę w ryzach? — wycedził. — Wręcz przeciwnie. Im bardziej będziecie naciskać, tym większy będzie opór.

Amycus miał zamiar wypalić: „co ty pieprzysz, Snape?", ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle na widok zimnego, przewiercającego na wylot spojrzenia. Czaiło się w nim ostrzeżenie. Amycus na własne oczy widział, jak Snape bez mrugnięcia okiem załatwił jednego z największych czarodziejów wszech czasów, a to jednak budziło u niego pewien respekt tak, jak wśród większości innych Śmierciożerców.

— Przypominam, że jesteśmy w mniejszości. Nie zawsze bezpośrednie środki są najlepszym sposobem. Nie tyle kara, co sam strach przed karą jest skutecznym narzędziem. Musicie mieć tego świadomość i nauczyć się wykorzystywać tę przewagę. Powodzenie naszej misji zależy od tego, czy utrzymamy Hogwart pod kontrolą. — Splótł długie palce i oparł złączone dłonie na blacie biurka, lekko nachylając się ku Carrowom. — Czy wyrażam się jasno?

Nie trzeba było być legilimentą, by spostrzec, że sposób, w jaki przedłożył swe stanowisko, mówiąc dobitnie i na wszelki wypadek nie używając zbyt dużej ilości złożonych zdań, nie bardzo trafił do Carrowów. Amycus spoglądał na niego małymi, tępymi oczkami, w których czaiło się okrucieństwo. Alecto tylko pogardliwie skrzywiła wargi. Snape nie należał do osób przesadnie wrażliwych ani łagodnych, ale nigdy nie stosował przemocy fizycznej na uczniach... nawet kiedy Potter bardzo zalazł mu za skórę i aż sam się o to prosił. Normalnie myślący człowiek nie był w stanie pojąć toku ich rozumowania.

— No i co ty w zasadzie od nas chcesz? — zapytała w końcu Alecto z urazą. — Znaczy, że co my mamy robić? Ty siedzisz se całymi dniami w tym swoim gabinecie i nic nie robisz, a my się musimy użerać z tą smarkaterią.

„Faktycznie, nic całymi dniami nie robię" — pomyślał Snape zgryźliwie.

— I teraz nam tu nawijasz o jakichś tam pośrednich środkach czy cholera wie czym.

— No — przyświadczył Amycus, natychmiast zapominając o respekcie, skoro jego siostra go nie okazała. — I nic z tego, kurde, nie wynika.

— Wobec tego wyjaśnię jeszcze raz — powiedział Severus zimno. — Jeżeli będziecie dalej tak postępować, wkrótce będziecie musieli walczyć z całą szkołą. A jeżeli sytuacja wymknie się spod kontroli, Czarny Pan nie będzie zachwycony. — Powołanie się na najwyższą instancję było ostatnim, co mu pozostało.

Carrowowie niemal jednocześnie pobledli lekko na obliczach, jakby pod wpływem niewerbalnego uroku, co byłoby nawet zabawnym widokiem, gdyby nie drobny fakt, że Snape leciał z nimi na tej samej miotle.

— No to trzymamy sytuację pod kontrolą przecież — wymamrotał wreszcie Amycus. — No i skutkuje.

— Wkrótce może przestać skutkować — zauważył Severus, prezentując właściwy dla siebie trzeźwy osąd sytuacji.

— Ciekawe, co Czarny Pan by powiedział, gdyby usłyszał o twojej pobłażliwości względem tej hołoty i tej bandy zdrajców! — wypaliła Alecto.

Jeżeli sądziła, że Snape się przestraszy, to musiała się srodze rozczarować.

— Mam w twoim imieniu poprosić Czarnego Pana o prywatną audiencję? — zapytał uprzejmie. — Nie będzie zachwycony, że zajmujesz jego cenny czas tylko po to, by zaspokoić swoją ciekawość, ale jeżeli koniecznie chcesz... — zawiesił znacząco głos, obserwując jej reakcję ze starannie skrywaną satysfakcją.

Alecto nic nie odpowiedziała, zaciskając usta w wąską kreskę, ale w jej oczach mignął strach. Perspektywa spotkania w cztery oczy z Czarnym Panem nie należała do zbyt miłych.

— Czarny Pan wyznaczył zasady, do których należy się stosować. A jedną z nich jest odpowiednie traktowanie młodych czarodziejów czystej krwi. Wobec tego powinniście zachować pewną powściągliwość w stosowaniu Cruciatusów jako kary.

Alecto spojrzała na niego nieufnie. Snape pomyślał, że może odrobinę przesadził z tą łagodnością.

— A w każdym razie nie bez dobrego powodu — dodał. — Kary trzeba stopniować. Punkty. Szlaban. Crucio. W tej kolejności. To ostatnie za największe przewinienia. To wszystko, co chciałem wam powiedzieć.

— No dobra, zastanowimy się nad tym — powiedział wreszcie Amycus z kwaśną miną.

— Wy się nie macie zastanawiać — powiedział jadowicie Snape. — Macie się do tego stosować.

Alecto poczerwieniała na twarzy.

— Nie możesz nam rozkazywać! — wybuchła.

— Owszem, mogę, z racji wyznaczonego zwierzchnictwa. Macie jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości?

Alecto wydała z siebie coś jakby zduszone warknięcie. Poderwała się z krzesła, o mało co go przy tym nie przewracając, i niemal dosłownie wypadła z gabinetu.

— Przeginasz, Snape — rzucił Amycus z urazą, nim udał się w ślad za siostrą.

Severus w zamyśleniu pogładził podbródek. Przypuszczał, że stawiając z Carrowami sprawę na ostrzu noża, tylko pogorszył sprawę.

Wtedy jeszcze nie miał pojęcia jak bardzo.

* * *

Binns był przedostatni do skontrolowania. Severus padł ofiarą swojego własnego pomysłu. Wizytacje na wszystkich lekcjach jako przykrywka do skontrolowania Carrowów, sprawdzały się doskonale, aż do czasu, gdy najważniejszego już się dowiedział. Najchętniej odpuściłby sobie całą resztę, ale mogłoby to nieco dziwnie wyglądać. Do Binnsa poszedł na przedpołudniową lekcję, co było poważnym błędem, bowiem miał za sobą kolejną kiepsko przespaną noc. Do późna włóczył się po korytarzach, starając się za wszelką cenę polować tak, żeby niczego nie upolować, co było mocno frustrujące jako sprzeczne z jego naturą. Wykład Binnsa wlókł się niemiłosiernie. Senność zwalczała jedynie irytacja. Skupił swoją uwagę na dwójce uczniów w ostatniej ławce pod oknem, którzy, nie zwracając uwagi ani na nauczyciela, tkwiącego w historii powstań goblinów w XII wieku, ani na dyrektora, znajdującego się przecież nieopodal, czytali coś pod ławką. Snape wyczekał do końca lekcji i nim zdążyli schować lekturę, sięgnął po różdżkę i powiedział:

— _Accio!_

Szybkim ruchem złapał cienki magazyn i spojrzał na kolorową okładkę. Mugolskie czasopismo. Gorzej. Mugolski komiks. I to w rękach Ślizgonów!

— Minus... — głos uwiązł Severusowi w gardle. Tak go to wszystko, co wydarzyło się przez ostatnie dni, skołowało, że nieomal odjąłby punkty własnemu domowi. Co prawda nie był już opiekunem Slytherinu, ale jednak...

Dwaj drugoroczni spoglądali na niego z przerażonymi minami.

— Szlaban. Zgłoście się do profesora Slughorna. Znajdzie wam coś do roboty w pracowni.

Uczniowie odeszli, z nosami spuszczonymi na kwintę. Dopiero gdy znaleźli się poza zasięgiem jego słuchu, a tak się im przynajmniej wydawało, odważyli się na głos wyrazić swój protest:

— To już nawet komiksu w tej szkole mieć nie wolno?

— Pewne go skonfiskował, żeby samemu przeczytać!

Severus, który wyszedł za nimi z klasy, śledził ich wzrokiem, póki nie zniknęli za zakrętem korytarza. Spojrzał na barwną okładkę książeczki, którą im odebrał. Nie, nie książeczki. Komiksu, poprawił się w myślach. Zaryzykował i zerknął na pierwszą stronę. Potem na drugą.

Też coś.

Dorosły facet przebierający się za nietoperza.

A mówili, że to Snape jest szalony...

Przerzucił jeszcze kilka stron. Na jednej facet w stroju nietoperza szybował wysoko na niebie. Jego rozpostarta czarna peleryna, przysłaniająca niebo, przypominała skrzydła.

Severus uniósł jedną brew. To mu podsunęło pewien pomysł.

* * *

Od rozmowy z Carrowami minęło kilka dni i jednym z jej bezpośrednich skutków był fakt, że obydwoje przestali się do niego odzywać na posiłkach. Snape jakoś niezbyt się tym przejął. Nie tęsknił szczególnie za konwersacjami z Carrowami, ale obstawiał, że najdalej za dwa dni pękną, bo na pewno będą czegoś od niego chcieli. Alecto raz prawie się zapomniała. Przy śniadaniu miała zamiar coś do niego powiedzieć, ale przypomniawszy sobie, że przecież jest na niego obrażona, w ostatniej chwili zamknęła usta, przez co jej wypowiedź brzmiała:

— Mmmhhhmm.

Snape, słysząc ten dziwny odgłos, brzmiący jakby ktoś rzucił na Alecto zaklęcie kneblujące, złożył czytaną gazetę i spojrzał na nią z ukosa z politowaniem. Carrow udała, że nic się nie stało i zimna wojna trwała dalej.

Severus podejrzewał, że nikt nie zaważył konfliktu pomiędzy Śmierciożercami, bo Snape i Carrowowie i tak prawie nie rozmawiali ze sobą przy stole. W oczy rzucała się inna zmiana, świadcząca o tym, że Alecto i Amycus przynajmniej częściowo zastosowali się do jego polecenia. W ciągu paru dni Gryffindorowi znacząco zmniejszyła się liczba punktów. Minerwa nie zająknęła się na ten temat ani słowem, chociaż ilość rubinów w szklanej klepsydrze w holu niknęła w oczach. Hufflepuff i Ravenclaw także straciły co najmniej po dwadzieścia kilka punktów, z tym że w przypadku Krukonów nie było to aż tak widoczne, bo od początku roku zdążyli zgromadzić ich najwięcej. Tylko Slytherin znajdował się w uprzywilejowanej sytuacji, bo najwyraźniej Carrowom było głupio odejmować punkty dzieciakom współśmierciożerców i nawet jeżeli rozdzielali jakieś kary były to pojedyncze przypadki. Wyglądało na to, że w tym tempie ilość punktów w klepsydrach domów stopnieje do zera w ciągu dwóch, góra trzech tygodni. Osobiście Severusa niezbyt to obchodziło.

Punkty i międzydomowa rywalizacja były obecnie jego najmniejszym problemem.

* * *

Drzwi do gabinetu Poppy były uchylone, więc McGonagall zajrzała do środka, uprzednio zapukawszy we framugę.

— Witaj, Poppy. — przywitała się Minerwa. — Rozminęłyśmy się na śniadaniu, więc postanowiłam wpaść do ciebie. Nie przeszkadzam ci?

— Dzień dobry, Minerwo. Ależ skąd, wejdź. Już kończę. — Pielęgniarka wyjęła z gabloty buteleczki z leczniczymi eliksirami i przestawiła je na tacę, leżącą na szafce obok.

— Jak się czuje pan Finnigan? — zapytała McGonagall. W tym roku zdecydowanie zbyt często musiała odwiedzać tę część zamku, by dowiadywać się o zdrowie uczniów. — Widziałam, że śpi, nie chciałam go budzić.

— Całkiem nieźle. Jutro będzie mógł wrócić do własnego dormitorium, nie ma potrzeby dłużej go trzymać. Poza tym przychodzą do niego takie tłumy, że zakłócają spokój nie tylko jego, ale i innych pacjentów. Ciągle siedzą u niego Longbottom, Weasley albo Macmillan, a Lovegood dopytuje się, czy już zrobiłam coś, żeby przegnać gnębiwtryski, które dręczą Finnigana. Na litość boską, co to są te gnębiwtryski? — zapytała z zaniepokojeniem.

— Nie wiem — odparła Minerwa — ale odpowiedź pewnie znalazłabyś w „Żonglerze"...

— „Żonglerze"? Ostatnio nie mam nawet czasu zajrzeć do „Proroka codziennego".

— Niewiele tracisz. Nie rozumiem, jak można jeszcze w ogóle czytać ten szmatławiec. Prorządowi się zrobili do obrzydliwości, zwłaszcza od czasu przewrotu w Ministerstwie.

— Proszę cię, Minerwo, nie rozmawiajmy o polityce! — powiedziała Pomfrey.

— Racja — mruknęła McGonagall. — Szkoda nerwów.

— Napijesz się może herbaty? — zaproponowała Poppy. — Właśnie miałam zrobić sobie przerwę.

— Chętnie. Poza tym chciałam zamienić z tobą parę słów na osobności — powiedziała Minerwa cichym głosem i obejrzała się przez ramię, by spojrzeć w głąb sali szpitalnej. Jedno z pobliskich łóżek zajmował drobny, pierwszoroczny Ślizgon. Minę miał bardzo markotną. Starsza, ciemnowłosa dziewczynka z piątego roku, która przysiadła na jego łóżku, usiłowała go rozweselić. Przyniosła mu pudełko czekoladowych żab, ale chłopiec jeszcze żadnej nie tknął. McGonagall przez chwilę zastanawiała się, dlaczego sporo starsza uczennica odwiedzała takiego szkraba, nim przypomniała sobie, że to jego siostra. Obydwoje trafili do tego samego domu. Minerwa zamknęła drzwi, wyciszając je Silencio. To straszne, ale nie potrafiła już zaufać nawet własnym uczniom; zwłaszcza tym ze Slytherinu.

— Earl Grey czy owocowa? — zapytała Poppy, trzymając imbryczek w rękach.

— Owocowa — odparła Minerwa zdecydowanie.

Pomfrey schowała zieloną torebkę w głąb szafki i sięgnęła po czerwone opakowanie malinowo—żurawinowej herbaty.

— Kto tam leży w głębi sali? — zapytała po chwili McGonagall, przypomniawszy sobie, że poza małym Ślizgonem i Finniganem widziała jeszcze jednego pacjenta.

— Pan Ackerley — odpowiedziała Pomfrey, odsyłając na blat biurka tacę z imbryczkiem, filiżankami i talerzykiem drobnych, kruchych ciasteczek. Zajęła swoje miejsce i wyjęła z szuflady cienki zeszyt, żeby coś w nim zapisać.

— Ten z czwartego roku Ravenclawu? Co mu się stało? — zapytała z zaniepokojeniem Minerwa.

— Złamanie nadgarstka i lekkie wstrząśnienie mózgu — oświadczyła rzeczowo pielęgniarka, nie przerywając notowania w zeszycie.

— Na litość Merlina! — Minerwa opadła na krzesło, łapiąc się za serce. — To znów ten Carrow!

— Spokojnie, tym razem to najzwyklejszy, najnormalniejszy wypadek przy treningu qudditcha. — Poppy zamknęła zeszyt i westchnęła tak, jakby obecność uczniów z tego typu urazami w skrzydle szpitalnym była najbardziej pożądaną rzeczą na świecie. — Nic mu nie będzie, złamanie wyleczy się bardzo szybko. Takie urazy często zdarzają się obrońcom. — Skinęła różdżką w stronę szafki, by przywołać cukiernicę. — O czym chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać, Minerwo? — zapytała, nalewając do filiżanek herbaty z porcelanowego imbryczka w słoneczniki.

— Ustaliliśmy razem z Pomoną i Filiusem, że wszyscy musimy zebrać się razem i przedyskutować sytuację — zaczęła McGonagall. — Spotkanie będzie miało charakter nieoficjalny oczywiście. I nikt spoza naszego grona nie może się o tym dowiedzieć.

Poppy tylko skinęła głową.

— Filch ciągle łazi za nami, pewnie z polecenia Severusa, nie możemy więc spotkać się w dzień. Za duże ryzyko. — McGonagall dosypała płaską łyżeczkę cukru do swojej filiżanki i starannie zamieszała herbatę. — Co prawda Flitwick zaofiarował się, że może rzucić na niego Confundusa, ale wydaje mi się, że lepiej zaczekać na moment, kiedy będzie zajęty na dyżurze wieczorem. Uczniowie będą w swoich domach, przynajmniej w teorii, i jest mniejsze ryzyko, że ktoś coś zauważy. Nie możemy nikogo narażać.

— Kiedy miałoby się odbyć to zebranie?

— Nie udało mi się jeszcze porozmawiać ze wszystkimi na osobności. Mam wrażenie, że Severus coś podejrzewa i wolę zachować ostrożność. Sądzę, że spotkamy się u mnie w przyszłą sobotę około północy. Sinistra mówiła, że Snape często opuszcza zamek wieczorami, więc jak dobrze pójdzie, to o tej porze w ogóle go tutaj nie będzie. W soboty nocną zmianę ma Carrow. Slughorn obiecał, że go przypilnuje, a Irma będzie mieć oko na Filcha.

— Sądzisz, że można jej ufać? Wiesz, te plotki... — odchrząknęła Pomfrey. — O niej i Argusie...

— Znam ją dość dobrze. I nie mam wątpliwości, po której stronie leży jej lojalność. Poza tym ma z Carrowami na pieńku.

— A co się stało? — zainteresowała się Poppy.

— Amycus uszkodził jakiś rzadki wolumin z czarnomagicznymi klątwami, który pożyczył z biblioteki. I wyobraź sobie, idiota, przyniósł jej taki zszargany, nawet nie próbując naprawić okładki. Podobno Irma dostała ataku furii i o mało co go nie rozszarpała gołymi rękami. Widzieli to moi uczniowie i jestem skłonna uwierzyć w ich relację. Carrow zgłupiał od tego kompletnie i podobno zwiewał aż się kurzyło. Rzuciła za nim dziurkaczem.

— Chciałabym to zobaczyć — powiedziała Poppy z jakimś dziwnym rozrzewnieniem.

— Ja też — odparła Minerwa z lekkim uśmiechem czającym się w kąciku ust. Trwało to jednak tylko chwilę i na jej twarz powrócił wyraz troski. — Szczerze mówiąc, Poppy... Zaczęłam się poważnie zastanawiać, czy dobrze zrobiliśmy, zostając w szkole.

— Jak możesz tak mówić, Minerwo! — zdziwiła się pielęgniarka. — Wyobrażasz sobie, co by się tutaj działo, gdyby było tu więcej takich jak Carrowowie?

— Mamy związane ręce — odparła McGonagall z goryczą. — Nie mogę znieść myśli, że szkoła jest na łasce Śmierciożerców.

— I tak robisz wszystko, co możesz w tej sytuacji — powiedziała Pomfrey łagodnym tonem, uspokajająco poklepując ją po dłoni.

— Niestety, niewiele mogę — powiedziała Minerwa, kręcąc głową. — Zakon też nie jest w stanie nam pomóc. Po śmierci Alastora wszystko poszło w rozsypkę, część ludzi się wycofała. Lupin przejął dowodzenie, ale z tak ograniczonymi siłami... Severus doskonale o tym wie. — Zmarszczyła brwi na samo wspomnienie ich ostatniej rozmowy. — Za każdym razem, gdy staję twarzą w twarz z tym człowiekiem, coraz mniej go rozumiem. Czasami... — zawahała się. — Wiem, że to irracjonalne, ale... Czasami mam takie wrażenie, jakby to był ten dawny Severus, którego znaliśmy, ale kiedy przeszywa cię tym swoim ponurym wzrokiem, z kamienną twarzą, jakby był zupełnie pozbawiony ludzkich uczuć, a potem rzuca taką ripostę, że człowiekowi robi się słabo, to złudzenie szybko mija.

— Ale chyba jednak spełnił twoją prośbę? — zapytała Pomfrey, wiedząc, że McGonagall rozmawiała z nim o Carrowach po tym, co spotkało Finnigana.

Minerwa milczała przez chwilę.

— Na to wygląda. Przynajmniej na razie. Nie widzę innego wytłumaczenia, ale gdybyś go słyszała, gdy z nim rozmawiałam... Zbył mnie byle czym.

— Żadnych nowych pacjentów dzisiaj — zauważyła Pomfrey. — Zaledwie dwa poparzenia w ciągu całego tygodnia. Cóż to jest w porównaniu do tego, co działo się w zeszły czwartek! Na Merlina, ta biedna dziewczynka... Taka zapłakana była, biedactwo.

Minerwa zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę. Kiedy dowiedziała się o tym, co się stało na lekcji drugiego roku w zeszły czwartek, powiedziała parę ostrych słów Amycusowi, a ten łotr tylko się śmiał. Chyba jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo nie miała ochoty rzucić jakiegoś czarnomagicznego uroku.

— Każdy stracony punkt to jedna klątwa mniej rzucona na ucznia. To chyba uczciwa zamiana — powiedziała wreszcie. Milczała przez chwilę, obracając w dłoniach filiżankę z resztką herbaty, nim zadała pytanie, na które obawiała się otrzymać odpowiedź: — Czy Finnigan dojdzie do siebie po tym, co się stało?

— To dzielny chłopak, poza tym ma wsparcie przyjaciół. Zaś jeżeli chodzi o stan fizyczny... — zawahała się Poppy. — Wstrząs po Cruciatusie jest bardzo silny, zwłaszcza po wielokrotnym ataku. Może nawet trwale uszkodzić system nerwowy, ale na szczęście nie doszło do tego w tym przypadku. Dobrze, że miałam eliksiry uśmierzające ból. Zgredek mi je przyniósł wczesnym wieczorem, jeszcze tego samego dnia, kiedy to się stało. Jak na zawołanie!

— Co za szczęście, że Horacy tak szybko zareagował! — westchnęła Minerwa.

Poppy dolała sobie herbaty i spojrzała na McGonagall.

— Zgredek nic nie powiedział, tylko zostawił eliksiry, ale... Widzisz, wczoraj rozmawiałam z Horacym, żeby mu osobiście podziękować, ale on się kategorycznie wypiera. Mówił, że nic nie dawał Zgredkowi. Poza tym taki eliksir trzeba warzyć kilka dni, a Slughorn go akurat nie miał na składzie. Dopiero zamówił składniki. Wspominał, że ma mocno przetrzebione zapasy.

Spojrzały na siebie.

— Więc kto... — zaczęła Minerwa i urwała w pół zdania.

W tej szkole był jeszcze jeden Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Z jakiego powodu miałby to robić? Sumienie go ruszyło? — zapytała Minerwa chłodno.

Poppy przez chwilę spoglądała na swoją filiżankę.

— Szczerze mówiąc, obawiam się, że Zgredek mógł wykraść te eliksiry od Severusa.

— Na Merlina! Faktycznie, przecież Zgredek już wcześniej wynosił od niego różne rzeczy. Żeby tylko Severus tego nie zauważył — powiedziała McGonagall z zaniepokojeniem. — Ten skrzat ma nie po kolei w głowie, ale... — Uśmiechnęła się lekko. — Jest bardzo odważny, trzeba mu to przyznać.

— To dobre stworzenie. Wyglądał na bardzo przejętego.

— A pomogły chociaż te eliksiry? — zapytała McGonagall. — Pamiętasz, co się działo ostatnio, gdy Zgredek usiłował kogoś ratować.

— Są bardzo pomocne przy rekonwalescencji. Ciężko to teraz dostać na rynku i zanim bym je ściągnęła, minęłyby co najmniej dwie doby, a tu się liczyła każda godzina.

Minerwa skinęła głową.

— Mimo wszystko, powinien bardziej uważać. Trzeba mu o tym wspomnieć. Muszę już iść, zaraz zaczynam lekcję. Poinformuję cię, gdyby coś się zmieniło w związku ze spotkaniem. – Zatrzymała się jeszcze z ręką na klamce. — Pamiętaj, żeby przyjść nieco wcześniej, Poppy. Powiedzmy, na kwadrans przed północą. Będziemy się schodzić pojedynczo. Hooch, Vector i Flitwick mają pierwszą zmianę, więc dojdą do nas parę minut po północy.

* * *

— _Snaaape wyłazi z lochów, strzeżcie się Gryfoni! Snaaape wyłaziiiiiii z lochów...!_ — Irytek, wesoło wywijając fikołki w powietrzu, przemknął korytarzem, ni to wykrzykując, ni to podśpiewując swoje ostrzeżenie.

Severus zatrzymał się w holu, zakończywszy czynność, którą Irytek był łaskaw określić mianem wyłażenia z lochów. Gdyby tylko miał więcej czasu na czytanie, to zapewne już znalazłby jakąś skuteczną klątwę na usunięcie poltergeista. Tych kilka, które znał, nie odegnałoby go na długo, więc w ogóle wolał nie próbować. Sprowokowałoby to Irytka do sprawiania mu nowych psikusów. Rozsądniej było go zignorować. Wolał, żeby poltergeist ograniczył się do układania złośliwych piosenek, niż zawiesił nad drzwiami jego komnaty wiadro z zimną wodą albo spuścił mu na głowę żyrandol.

Ruszył na nocny patrol bez przekonania. Nie pamiętał dnia, w którym położył się spać przed trzecią nad ranem, która, swoją drogą, coraz częściej była czwartą. Pocieszył się myślą, że na szczęście jutro sobota, to znaczy dzisiaj sobota i może wreszcie odeśpi, opuszczając śniadanie. Było tuż po drugiej. Szedł cichymi, ciemnymi korytarzami pogrążony w myślach, toteż zbliżające się kroki usłyszał dopiero, gdy nadchodząca osoba była już bardzo blisko. Szybkim ruchem zgasił różdżkę i przyczaił się pod ścianą. Czerń jego szat ułatwiła mu wtopienie się w ciemność. Gdy dostrzegł poblask światła na kamiennej posadzce, wyszedł na środek korytarza.

— _Lumos!_ — Szybkim ruchem zapalił oślepiające światełko różdżki.

Sinistra stanęła jak wryta, mrużąc oczy przed silnym światłem.

— Auriga! Co ty tu robisz? To nie jest twoja kolej na nocny patrol... — Opuścił nieznacznie różdżkę, przyglądając się jej badawczo spod zmarszczonych brwi. Cały grafik miał już w głowie. Poza tym Sinistra w tygodniu nigdy nie miała patroli po północy, ze względu na prowadzone w nocy lekcje astronomii.

— Odprowadzałam moich uczniów do ich domów — odparła Auriga. Jej głos był opanowany, ale Severus wyczuł, że musiał ją wystraszyć, pojawiając się tak niespodziewanie. — Nie chciałam, żeby spotkali się po drodze z twoimi... przyjaciółmi.

— To za dużo powiedziane — mruknął Snape odruchowo.

— Ach, więc po prostu pracujecie razem? — zdziwiła się uprzejmie Sinistra. — Rozumiem. Wybacz, już późno. — Ruszyła przed siebie, chcąc go wyminąć.

Severus, bardziej pod wpływem impulsu niż czegokolwiek innego, szybkim ruchem złapał ją za ramię, zatrzymując w miejscu.

Auriga, zaskoczona, odruchowo spróbowała się cofnąć, ale bezskutecznie. Snape zwykle trzymał dystans i unikał bezpośredniego kontaktu z innymi ludźmi. Nawet zwykły uścisk dłoni wymieniał z rezerwą, a jakiekolwiek serdeczne objęcia, czy nawet zwykłe klepnięcie w ramię nie wchodziły w grę, chyba że ktoś chciał narazić się na oberwanie od zaskoczonego Mistrza Eliksirów jakimś wyjątkowo paskudnym urokiem. Teraz spojrzała na jego dłoń, starając się nie okazywać strachu, chociaż gdzieś w środku czuła lodowaty ucisk niepokoju, a serce o mało co nie wyskoczyło jej z piersi.

— Puść mnie — powiedziała, starając się, żeby jej głos zabrzmiał spokojnie i stanowczo. — To boli.

Severus zmieszał się, nagle zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak mocny był jego chwyt. Szybko cofnął rękę, chowając dłoń gdzieś pod połą peleryny. Sinistra odsunęła się o krok, masując ramię i spoglądając na niego dziwnym wzrokiem.

— Mam ci coś do powiedzenia i ufam, że mnie wysłuchasz — powiedział beznamiętnym tonem tak, jakby nic się nie stało.

— Mogło się obejść bez urywania mi ręki — mruknęła Sinistra, wciąż trzymając się za ramię.

Severus poczuł się nieco głupio, ale tylko na moment.

— Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co oznaczają te twoje ostatnie wyczyny? — zapytał cichym, groźnym głosem. — Te głupie pogadanki z Amycusem, złośliwości skierowane przeciwko Alecto? Czy ty sobie w ogóle zdajesz sprawę z tego, na co się narażasz? To są niebezpieczni ludzie. Nie po to was chro... — ugryzł się w język.

To była jedna z tych rzeczy, których zdecydowanie nie powinien był zdradzać. Dlaczego przy Sinistrze nie potrafił zachować spokoju? Co takiego było w tej kobiecie, że zawsze potrafiła wyprowadzić go z równowagi? Jej twarz była ledwo widoczna w zimnym, błękitnym świetle różdżek, ale dostrzegł pojawiający się na niej wyraz niedowierzania. Jednocześnie jakby zaczęła coś podejrzewać. Umknęła spojrzeniem w bok, nie mógł więc wykorzystać legilimencji.

— Jesteście mi potrzebni — powiedział zimno, starając się jakoś ratować sytuację. Absolutnie nie mógł pozwolić na to, żeby Auriga zaczęła się zastanawiać nad tym, co nieopatrznie mu się wymknęło. Pozostało mu tylko brnąć dalej. — Żywi.

— Żywi — powtórzyła Sinistra powoli. — A jak będziemy grzeczni, to podpiszesz nam odroczenie? — zapytała z pozornie beztroskim zainteresowaniem.

— Czy ty w ogóle kiedykolwiek zastanawiasz się, zanim coś palniesz? — zapytał Snape przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— Cały czas się zastanawiam, które z nas będzie następne... po Charity — odparła natychmiast Sinistra, co świadczyło o tym, że i tym razem na pewno nie przemyślała swojej odpowiedzi.

Snape nie zareagował na te słowa, ale Sinistra mogłaby przysiąc, że coś w nim drgnęło. Blade światło różdżki nadawało jego twarzy upiorny wygląd. W spojrzeniu czarnych oczu było coś takiego, że Auriga pomyślała, że teraz powinna się już naprawdę całkiem porządnie przestraszyć.

— Zostawmy umarłych w spokoju. Charity była tylko... przykładem. Ostrzeżeniem dla was wszystkich — powiedział cichym, łagodnym głosem i dopiero to sprawiło, że Sinistra poczuła, jak lodowaty dreszcz przebiega jej po plecach. Nie przypuszczała, że tak otwarcie przyzna się do tej zbrodni. Sądziła, że zignoruje jej słowa, udając, że ich nie słyszał. Chyba pierwszy raz zamiast wykrętu otrzymała jawną groźbę. — To proste. Tak długo, jak będziecie wypełniać moje polecenia, nic wam się nie stanie. W przeciwnym wypadku... — zawiesił głos, nie kończąc. Zgasił różdżkę jednym machnięciem. Odwrócił się i odszedł szybko, powiewając peleryną, i pozostawiając Aurigę w nocnych ciemnościach, w bladym kręgu światła rzucanego przez jej własną różdżkę.

_c.d.n._


	10. Księgi i wspomnienia

_Saratella__ Wydarzenia w Ministerstwie będą wspomniane tylko zdawkowo. A jeżeli chodzi o akcję z mieczem, to Ginny, Luna i Neville powoli zaczynają ją planować._

**Rozdział 10**

**Księgi i wspomnienia**

Severus odwiedził bibliotekę późnym popołudniem w niedzielę. Nie bez przyczyny wybrał akurat ten dzień i porę. Zależało mu na dyskrecji, a tę gwarantował tylko czas, gdy była w miarę pusta. Zdarzało się to o wiele rzadziej, niż mogłoby się wydawać, wziąwszy pod uwagę fakt, że uczniowie tej szkoły zajmowali się na ogół wszystkim poza nauką.

W przeciwieństwie do zamętu i hałasu panującego na korytarzach szkoły czy w gwarnej Wielkiej Sali, w królestwie wiedzy, rządzonym niepodzielnie przez Irmę Pince, zawsze było cicho i spokojnie. Każdego, kto odważył się wydać z siebie dźwięk głośniejszy od szeptu, gromiło jej groźne spojrzenie. Poważniejsze wykroczenie, jakim była rozmowa, spotykało się zazwyczaj ze słownym upomnieniem. Jeżeli zachodziła konieczność, by udzielić go powtórnie, bibliotekarka zaczynała tracić cierpliwość. Trzecie „proszę o ciszę" zazwyczaj już nie następowało. Przestępca mącący spokój był po prostu wyrzucany z biblioteki.

Przez lata niewiele się tutaj zmieniało, poza tym, że co roku zasoby biblioteki powiększały się o nowe księgi, zależnie od wielkości przydzielonych na ten cel funduszy. Szerokie, masywne regały, wypełnione po brzegi książkami, stały w dwóch długich rzędach wzdłuż obydwu ścian; wysoki szpaler witrażowych, łukowatych okien ciągnął się przez całą długość jednej z nich. Większość stolików do pracy znajdowała się blisko wejścia i biurka Pince, dzięki czemu bibliotekarka mogła mieć młodzież na oku; tylko nieliczne były położone bardziej na uboczu, pod oknami. Uczniowie mogli swobodnie korzystać z tysięcy zgromadzonych tu ksiąg, rozmieszczonych na regałach tematycznie. Wyjątek stanowiły cenniejsze, bardziej zabytkowe egzemplarze, które panna Pince strzegła na równi z tymi z Działu Zakazanego i udostępniała nad wyraz niechętnie.

Podczas swoich szkolnych lat Severus najwięcej czasu spędzał właśnie tutaj, nie w zatłoczonym pokoju wspólnym czy hałaśliwym dormitorium. Biblioteka stanowiła bezpieczny azyl, oferując schronienie przed światem zewnętrznym, wypełnionym przeklętymi Huncwotami, i była jednym z neutralnych miejsc, w których mógł spotykać się z Lily. Zazwyczaj zajmowali miejsca gdzieś na uboczu. Nawet nie zdawali sobie sprawy, jak rzadki i wyjątkowy widok stanowili w Hogwarcie dziewczynka z Gryffindoru i chłopiec ze Slytherinu siedzący przy jednym stole. Razem odrabiali lekcje i godzinami gadali o wszystkim i o niczym, o ile tylko Pince nie było w pobliżu. Severus miał wrażenie, że odkąd stracił Lily, z nikim nie rozmawiał tak zwyczajnie, po prostu, jak z przyjacielem.

Zapewne dlatego, że nie miał przyjaciół.

Zamiast z ludźmi, wolał kolegować się z książkami. Chociaż w domu się nie przelewało i rzadko kiedy dostawał coś nowego, to domowa biblioteczka zawierała wystarczająco dużo interesujących pozycji. Podkradał matce księgi o czarnomagicznych urokach i klątwach, czytając wszystko, co mu wpadło w ręce i chłonąc wiedzę, która z pewnością nie była odpowiednia dla dzieciaka w jego wieku. Lektura dobrze się utrwaliła; mając jedenaście lat znał więcej czarnomagicznych zaklęć i klątw niż niejeden uczeń siódmego roku. Jeszcze wcześniej, jako dziewięciolatek, trafił na swój pierwszy Leksykon Eliksirów i chociaż niewiele wówczas zrozumiał z jego treści, przeczytał go od deski do deski kilka razy. Żaden z późniejszych nie miał w sobie tej samej magii co tamten stary, wyszperany w antykwariacie na Pokątnej. Kosztował niecałe dwa galeony, ale dla niego był to majątek. Doskonale pamiętał wystrzępioną, wytartą okładkę księgi i jej poplamione niezidentyfikowanymi substancjami karty, wypadające luzem z rozklejącego się grzbietu. Na jej marginesach zapisywał swoje pierwsze, własne receptury i wymyślone przez siebie zaklęcia, początkowo niezbyt udane. Niestety, nie miał już tej książki, bo Huncwoci uznali, że kradzież „małego skarbu Smarkerusa" będzie niezwykle zabawnym dowcipem. Pewnego dnia, jakoś na początku trzeciego roku, w przypływie niebywałej wręcz lekkomyślności zostawił swoją szkolną torbę przy stoliku w bibliotece i odszedł, by znaleźć coś na półce. Ten moment wystarczył Huncwotom, by dobrać się do jej zawartości i wyciągnąć Leksykon. Kiedy Severus wrócił, Black trzymał już książkę w rękach i ani myślał oddać, drażniąc się z nim i trzymając ją poza zasięgiem rąk wściekającego się Ślizgona. Snape niewiele pamiętał z tego, co nastąpiło później, bo furia, jaka go ogarnęła, skutecznie zaciemniła zdrowy rozsądek; działał czysto instynktownie. Miał ochotę zamordować Blacka i gdyby Potter się w to wszystko nie wtrącił, Merlin jeden wie, jakby się to skończyło. Awantura rozpętała się nieziemska. Pince o mało co nie dostała zawału, a McGonagall odjęła wtedy obydwu domom po pięćdziesiąt punktów za bójkę w bibliotece z użyciem niebezpiecznych zaklęć, co zdaniem Snape'a było wielką niesprawiedliwością, bo to Huncwoci zaczęli. W dodatku nie odzyskał swojej książki, co przez dorosłych zostało jakoś zbagatelizowane. W ferworze walki nieszczęsny Leksykon skończył w strzępach. Od tamtego czasu miał obsesję na punkcie pilnowania swoich rzeczy i nigdy nawet na moment nie zostawiał swojej szkolnej torby.

Teraz, lustrując czujnym wzrokiem wnętrze biblioteki, pomyślał, że nie wszystkie związane z nią wspomnienia były miłe. Może i nic w tym dziwnego, bo większość wspomnień Snape'a nie była miła.

Przy stolikach w głębi sali siedziało tylko kilku uczniów ze starszych roczników. Wszyscy z zaciekawieniem wlepili oczy w dyrektora, natychmiast odwracając wzrok, gdy tylko spojrzał w ich kierunku. Gdy podszedł do biurka Pince, na powrót zaczęli zerkać na niego sponad książek, śledząc każdy jego krok. Snape'owi niezbyt odpowiadała ta popularność. Z jakiegoś powodu wszystkie jego poczynania, nawet tak prozaiczne jak odwiedziny biblioteki, stały się nagle szalenie atrakcyjne.

Pince wychynęła spomiędzy półek niczym nastroszony sęp, mierząc go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

— Tak, panie dyrektorze? Czego pan sobie życzy? — zapytała chłodnym, rzeczowym tonem.

Severus miał nieodparte wrażenie, że Pince zwracałaby się do niego w ten sam sposób, nawet gdyby wymordował pół szkoły. Snape'owi było to obojętne; przynajmniej zachowała właściwy tytuł, o którym reszta grona pedagogicznego usilnie zapominała.

— Chciałbym pożyczyć coś z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych — powiedział półgłosem.

— A to ci niespodzianka — usłyszał komentarz gdzieś z tyłu.

Odwrócił się szybko. Żaden z uczniów nie spoglądał w jego kierunku. Wszyscy siedzieli pochyleni nad księgami, udając, że pilnie się uczą. Nie sposób było zidentyfikować winowajcę. Zmarszczył brwi.

— Wpisał się pan do księgi? — zapytała Irma Pince formalnym tonem, poprawiając okulary. Grube szkła powiększały jej oczy, przez co jeszcze bardziej przypominała sępa.

— Tak — odparł z lekkim roztargnieniem, wciąż spoglądając w kierunku uczniów.

Pince zerknęła w kierunku księgi, leżącej na stoliku przy wejściu tak, jakby mu nie wierzyła. Każdy odwiedzający bibliotekę musiał się do niej wpisać. Snape podejrzewał, że gdyby przyszedł tutaj sam Czarny Pan, to bibliotekarka zapewne też wymogłaby na nim, by trzymał się procedury.

— Szuka pan czegoś konkretnego?

— Poradzę sobie.

Pince sztywno skinęła głową. Odprowadziła go wzrokiem, gdy odszedł na bok, by przeszukać katalog rzeczowy.

Interesującej go dziedziny magii w zasadzie już nie praktykowano, a ilość informacji o niej wydawała się mocno ograniczona. Najprostszym rozwiązaniem byłoby zasięgnięcie języka u kogoś, kto mógł mieć o niej jakieś pojęcie. Problem polegał na tym, że ze znanych mu osób, tylko dwie wiedziały zapewne co nieco o tej dziedzinie; jedną z nich był Czarny Pan, drugą Flitwick. Żaden z nich nie mógł poznać planów Snape'a. Na szczęście istniały jeszcze książki, które nie zadawały pytań, za to chętnie udzielały odpowiedzi.

Zanim przyszedł do biblioteki, przejrzał inne dostępne mu zasoby. Rezultaty były mizerne. W gabinecie Dumbledore'a znajdowało się sporo książek, jednak dotyczyły one w znacznej mierze transmutacji i patrząc po tytułach, nie znalazł nic z dziedziny, której potrzebował. Możliwe, że coś mu umknęło, ale książki stały w dwóch rzędach i nie przejrzał wszystkiego dokładnie, zwłaszcza, że na jednej z półek znalazł mugolskie romanse i to go nieco odstraszyło od penetrowania głębszych pokładów zbiorów. Wolał nie dociekać, co jeszcze mogły kryć regały w gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Wśród setek książek, które sam posiadał, większość dotyczyła eliksirów i czarnej magii, a on potrzebował porządnych, fachowych ksiąg ściśle skupionych na zaklęciach.

Wyszukiwanie interesującego go zagadnienia w katalogu rzeczowym nastręczało pewnych trudności. Dosłowne hasło przedmiotowe zapewne odesłałby go do działu z lekturą o quidditchu i technikach latania na miotle. Najbliższa była lewitacja i to okazało się strzałem w dziesiątkę.

Nikt nie pchał się za nim natrętnie, gdy zagłębił się pomiędzy wysokie regały Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, położonego w najdalszych rejonach biblioteki. Spędził w nim dobre pół godziny, nie niepokojony przez nikogo, przeglądając dostępne książki. Znalazł dwie, ściśle dotyczące interesujących go zaklęć i najbardziej konkretnych pod względem podejścia do tematu. Dokładnie zapamiętał numer regału i położenie wybranych tomów. Miał zamiar wrócić tutaj w nocy i niepostrzeżenie wynieść potrzebne mu woluminy.

„Dobrze mieć Hogwart po swojej stronie" — pomyślał.

Wszystkie pomieszczenia w zamku były dla niego swobodnie dostępne. Hogwart nie czynił mu żadnych przeszkód. Starożytna magia zamku akceptowała w nim dyrektora i zwykłe Alohomora otwierało przed nim wiele drzwi. Biblioteka nie stanowiła wyjątku.

Posiadając takie możliwości, zastanawiał się, czy nie złożyć wizyty w bibliotece, gdy ta będzie już zamknięta, bez uprzedniego rekonesansu. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że szukanie książek po omacku i obmacywanie regałów z różdżką w zębach jakoś nie bardzo mu się uśmiecha. Bardziej rozsądne wydawało się wcześniejsze zlokalizowanie potrzebnych źródeł. Wiedział już co gdzie się znajdowało; jego nocna wycieczka do biblioteki zajmie nie więcej niż pięć minut i nikt nie miał prawa go zauważyć. Teraz wystarczyło tylko stworzyć pozory, że przyszedł po coś zupełnie innego. Wracając, zabrał po drodze dwa woluminy traktujące o eliksirach i jeszcze jakąś niewielką książkę, nawet nie patrząc na tytuł. Wystarczyło, że stała na jednym z najdalej położonych regałów Działu Zakazanego, a więc musiało to być coś wyjątkowo okropnego. Severusowi jakoś nie przyszło do głowy, że ze względu na panujący ustrój pewne działy, dotychczas swobodnie dostępne, musiały w tym roku zmienić swoje położenie, co nie przysporzyło mu sympatii Pince, która musiała to wszystko przestawiać.

Bibliotekarka w milczeniu wzięła od niego księgi, by wyjąć z nich karty i dołożyć do jego karty czytelnika. Przy ostatniej jakby zawahała się na moment i rzuciła Snape'owi przeciągłe, zagadkowe spojrzenie. Severus, tknięty jakimś przeczuciem, spojrzał na tytuł książki, którą zabrał z ostatniego regału. O zgrozo, mugolskiej książki.

Bram Stoker. „Drakula".

Z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy zgarnął wszystkie woluminy i szybko wyszedł z biblioteki.

Kiedy szedł w stronę klatki schodowej, usłyszał zbliżające się, pośpieszne kroki, odbijające się echem na pustym korytarzu i, nim zdołał zakwalifikować te odgłosy jako podejrzane, dwójka uczniów niemal wpadła na niego na zakręcie. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, w ostatniej chwili unikając zderzenia, o mało co nie upuszczając książek.

— No proszę... Longbottom. Weasley — wycedził, obdarzając zimnym, przeszywającym spojrzeniem najpierw jedno, a potem drugie. — Dokąd tak wam się spieszy? — zapytał aksamitnym głosem.

Nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Longbottom trząsł się jak galareta, jak zawsze, kiedy Snape znajdował się w pobliżu; teraz jednak miał ku temu szczególny powód, którego Severus nie dostrzegł.

Neville o mało co nie padł trupem, gdy spojrzawszy pod nogi, by uniknąć wzroku, który nieodmienne od siedmiu lat wzbudzał w nim paniczny lęk, spostrzegł, że przypadkowo przydeptał skraj długiej peleryny dyrektora. Dziękując w duchu Merlinowi, że profesor tego nie zauważył, nieznacznie się cofnął.

Weasleyówna nie okazywała strachu, ale umiejętność panowania nad emocjami nie należała do jej mocnych stron. Na twarzy miała wyraz zaciętości, ale i zakłopotania, co jednoznacznie wskazywało, że ta dwójka miała coś na sumieniu albo niebawem mieć będzie.

— Sądzicie, że nie wiem, co planujecie? — zapytał groźnie.

Longbottom głośno przełknął ślinę.

— Wymykanie się z dormitoriów po nocy, napisy na ścianach, Gwardia Dumbledore'a. Macie się za ruch oporu?

Jego uwadze nie umknęło, że Longbottom jakby się rozluźnił; spojrzał na Weasley, najwyraźniej oczekując, że to ona przejmie inicjatywę. Musieli kombinować coś innego, poważniejszego niż bazgranie po ścianach.

— Nie wiemy o czym pan mówi... profesorze — powiedziała Ginny Weasley spokojnie.

— Oczywiście, że nie — odparł Snape, krzywiąc się.

Weasley, w przeciwieństwie do Longbottoma, spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Doskonale. Niewerbalne Legilimens przyszło odruchowo. Nieraz dyskutowali na temat stosowania tego zaklęcia z Dumbledore'em, który miał swoje obiekcje, zwłaszcza w kwestii używania go na uczniach, o ile, oczywiście, nie chodziło o większą sprawę. Severus takich obiekcji nie miał, niezależnie od stawki.

Korzystanie z legilimencji wymagało subtelności i precyzji. Zazwyczaj potrafił wyczuć, kiedy ludzie nie mówili prawdy. Zdołał wyłapać pojedyncze, oderwane obrazy, wszystko w ułamkach sekundy; żadne z dwójki uczniów nie zorientowało się, co się właściwie stało. Gargulec strzegący wejścia do dyrektorskiego gabinetu, korytarz, gdzieś w dalekich zakątkach zamku, jakaś pusta komnata, chyba klasa? Potter. Longbottom. Lovegood. Zamknięte drzwi. Zaraz, jakie drzwi? Wspomnienie Pottera na moment wytrąciło go z równowagi i stracił koncentrację.

— Przebywanie na korytarzu nie jest chyba zakazane? — powiedziała Weasley hardo. — Przynajmniej na razie?

— Nie jest — potwierdził zimno. — Ale bezczelny ton w rozmowie z nauczycielem już tak. Minus pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru.

Weasley najwyraźniej miała zamiar powiedzieć coś, co zapewne pozbawiłoby Dom Lwa kolejnych kilku punktów, ale, spostrzegłszy coś za jego plecami, ostatecznie nie rzekła ani słowa. Snape spojrzał przez ramię. W ich kierunku szła Luna Lovegood. Radośnie pomachała z oddali do kolegów.

— Ginny, Neville — powiedziała lekkim tonem, podchodząc bliżej, tak uszczęśliwiona, jakby widzieli się pierwszy raz od co najmniej dziesięciu lat, a nie ledwie parę godzin temu na obiedzie. Jej głos był jak zawsze jakby oderwany od rzeczywistości, rozmarzony i senny zarazem. Sprawiała wrażenie, że dopiero kiedy podeszła do nich, dostrzegła dyrektora. Uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko. — O, dzień dobry, panie profesorze.

— Dzień dobry — odparł odruchowo Severus. Rzucił okiem na czerwone trampki Lovegood, wystające spod szaty, bądź co bądź niezbyt pasujące do szkolnego stroju. Za uchem miała zatkniętą różdżkę, a na szyi jakiś dziwny naszyjnik. Cóż, Lovegood była zawsze nieco… oryginalna.

— Ładne popołudnie, prawda? — zagadnęła.

Kwestia co Lovegood uznaje za ładne popołudnie mogła być nieco dyskusyjna, bo przez cały dzień wiał silny, porywisty wiatr, a niebo było zasnute szarymi, kłębiastymi chmurami.

Luna, niezrażona, że profesor nie zareagował na jej uprzejmie wygłoszoną uwagę o pogodzie, zapytała z uśmiechem:

— Nie widział pan gdzieś mojego mimoucha?

— Słucham? — zapytał Snape z roztargnieniem. Wciąż miał przed oczami wspomnienia ujrzane w umyśle Weasley i starał się nic z nich nie stracić. Szczegóły wymykały mu się jak piasek przesypujący się między palcami. Potrzebował chwili spokoju, by ułożyć sobie te obrazy w logiczną całość. Intrygowały go te zamknięte drzwi. Z czymś mu się kojarzyły.

— Mojego mimoucha — powtórzyła z łagodną cierpliwością Luna. Neville i Ginny wymienili zaskoczone, zmieszane spojrzenia. — Uciekł mi gdzieś. Mam dla niego ciasteczka. — Wyjęła z kieszeni nieco wymiętoszoną paczuszkę kociołkowych piegusków. — Ktoś chce ciasteczko? Panie profesorze? — Wyciągnęła torebkę w jego stronę.

Longbottom spoglądał na koleżankę już nie ze zdziwieniem, a z jawnym przerażeniem. Weasley postanowiła zareagować, korzystając z nadarzającej się sytuacji jako pretekstu, by zniknąć z zasięgu wzroku dyrektora. Złapała Lovegood za ramię, odciągając ją od Snape'a.

— Chodź Luna, pomożemy ci szukać tego mimoducha.

— Mimoucha — sprostowała Lovegood z lekką pretensją w głosie, posyłając dyrektorowi uprzejmy uśmiech.

Longbottom pośpieszył za koleżankami, omijając Snape'a szerokim łukiem. Severus spoglądał za nimi, patrząc, jak odchodzą w głąb korytarza.

— Mimoucha, co? — mruknął do siebie.

Miał zamiar wrócić już do swoich komnat, ale postanowił jeszcze zajść do gabinetu i zamienić słowo z Dumbledore'em i innymi portretami. Polecił im podjąć dyskretną próbę dowiedzenia się czegoś o nadchodzącym tajnym zebraniu nauczycieli. Przeświadczenie, że prędzej czy później zdołają coś wysondować, sprawiało, że zaglądał do gabinetu co najmniej kilka razy dziennie. Zatrzymawszy się przed gargulcem, przypomniał sobie o wciąż nieustawionym haśle. Przełożył książki do lewej ręki i wyciągnął różdżkę, by utrwalić wybrane słowo. Nim zdążył je wypowiedzieć, na korytarzu znienacka pojawił się Irytek, sfruwając na dół spod sufitu, pod którym był przyczajony.

— Aha! — wykrzyknął radośnie na widok Snape'a. — Się ma, dyrciu!

Odchrząknął i zaczął swoją przyśpiewkę:

_Nasz dyrektor Śmierciożerca po szkole grasuje,  
__Miota się po kątach, wszystko kontroluje,  
__Czarna peleryna, ponure spojrzenie,  
__Myśli, że ma wszystkich na jedno skinienie._

_Snape wyłazi z lochów, strzeżcie się Gryfoni.  
__Snape wyłazi z lochów…_

Tym razem Severus nie miał zamiaru czekać na drugą zwrotkę. Zamiast na gargulca, automatycznie skierował różdżkę na poltergeista.

— _Depulso! _— powiedział głośno i dobitnie, wiedząc, że będzie tego później żałować; po takim potraktowaniu Irytek nie da mu spokoju co najmniej przez tydzień.

Zaklęcie odrzuciło poltergeista o dobre kilka metrów. Trafił prosto w stojącą pod ścianą zbroję. Stalowy pancerz rozsypał się z głośnym rumorem, niosącym się echem po korytarzu.

— Hej, to wcale nie było śmieszne! — zawołał Irytek przyduszonym głosem, dobiegającym gdzieś spod napierśnika.

— A mnie się podobało — mruknął do siebie Snape ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Zniknął w przejściu za gargulcem, gdzie Irytek nie miał dostępu.

Wszedł po spiralnej klatce schodowej na górę. Kiedy położył rękę na klamce drzwi wejściowych, zastygł w bezruchu, uświadomiwszy sobie, na co spoglądał. Dębowe, wypolerowane drewno, złota kołatka w kształcie głowy gryfa... Ależ oczywiście! We wspomnieniach, które dostrzegł przez ułamek sekundy w umyśle Weasley, widział drzwi dyrektorskiego gabinetu.

Co oni mogli planować?

* * *

Neville, Ginny i Luna szybkim krokiem oddalili się w głąb korytarza. Ledwie zniknęli z pola widzenia Snape'a, Ginny pociągnęła Lunę za rękę i cała trójka puściła się biegiem w górę po schodach, byle dalej od dyrektora. Neville przez całą drogę nerwowo oglądał się za siebie, pilnując, czy wampir z lochów ich nie śledzi. Odetchnęli dopiero na szóstym piętrze. Upewniwszy się, czy nikogo nie widać w pobliżu, wślizgnęli się do jednej z pustych klas.

— Mało brakowało! — Neville otarł pot z czoła i opadł na najbliższe krzesło. — On na pewno coś wie, mówię wam.

— Tylko tak gada. Nie ma żadnych dowodów — powiedziała Ginny stanowczo.

Luna pokiwała głową twierdząco, chrupiąc ciasteczko.

— Wiesz, co o nim gadają — powiedział cicho Neville.

— Że czyta w myślach? Bzdura. — Ginny machnęła ręką.

Neville nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

— No, ale z tym mimouchem to było dobre — zwrócił się do Lovegood. — Świetnie to wymyśliłaś, Luna.

— Właśnie, Snape kompletnie zbaraniał — przyświadczyła Ginny. Nie mogła powstrzymać cichego śmiechu na wspomnienie miny Śmierciożercy. Musiał być nieźle zaskoczony.

— Kiedy on mi naprawdę gdzieś uciekł — powiedziała Luna zmartwionym głosem, rozglądając się dookoła na wysokości swoich kolan. — A myślałam, że udało mi się go oswoić.

— Eee… tak, jasne. — Ginny rzuciła Nevillowi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. — Słuchajcie, chciałam, żebyśmy się dzisiaj spotkali, bo myślę, że… no, musimy coś zrobić. Coś więcej niż dotychczas.

— Co my tam możemy… — szepnął Neville.

— Bardzo dużo możemy! — stwierdziła Ginny zdecydowanie.

— Napisy na ścianach nic nie zmienią. Snape się tylko wścieka.

— I dobrze. Napsujemy mu jeszcze trochę krwi.

— O, planujemy coś nowego? — zainteresowała się Luna. — A kiedy przyjdzie reszta?

— Nie przyjdzie — oświadczyła Ginny. — Sprawa dotyczy tylko nas trojga. To będzie naprawdę niebezpieczne i muszę wiedzieć, czy w to wchodzicie.

Neville zerknął na nią, unosząc brwi w zdziwieniu, ale kiwnął głową twierdząco. Luna miała na twarzy wyraz łagodnego zainteresowania.

— Jasne — oświadczyła beztrosko Krukonka, nawijając pasmo włosów na palec. — A co będziemy robić?

Ginny przez chwilę milczała, zbierając myśli. Wreszcie uznała, że najlepiej będzie od razu przejść do rzeczy:

— Chodzi o miecz Godryka Gryffindora.

_c.d.n._


	11. Gdy gwiazdy zaczynają wątpić

_Podziękowania dla__** Merryloon **__za beta-reading._

**Rozdział 11**

**Gdy gwiazdy zaczynają wątpić**

Snape nie mógł odwlekać wizytacji u Sinistry w nieskończoność. I tak po szkole rozeszły się już idiotyczne plotki, jakoby unikał Wieży Astronomicznej. Niewiele zwracał uwagi na takie gadanie, aż do czasu, gdy w którejś z przypadkowo zasłyszanych rozmów uczniów padło znienawidzone słowo: „tchórz". Odjęcie dwóm Gryfonom bez uzasadnienia dziesięciu punktów nie poprawiło mu humoru. Poza tym zostawienie Sinistry na koniec faktycznie nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Wreszcie, we wtorkowy wieczór, kiedy wyjątkowo nie włóczył się po spelunach ze Śmierciożercami, nie został wezwany do Czarnego Pana, nie musiał patrolować korytarzy ani stać nad kociołkiem, warząc eliksiry, znalazł chwilę czasu na przeprowadzenie ostatniej wizytacji.

Wieża Astronomiczna była najwyższą w zamku, a na platformę obserwacyjną wiodła niezliczona ilość schodów. Prywatne komnaty i gabinet Sinistry znajdowały się na najniższej kondygnacji, nieco wyżej niż siódme piętro zamku. Snape zatrzymał się na samym dole schodów i spojrzał w górę. Szczyt wieży niknął w mroku. Oświetlając drogę różdżką, rozpoczął wspinaczkę po stromych schodach, wijących się spiralnie wzdłuż ściany. Od wnętrza klatki schodowej, przypominającego ciemną studnię, oddzielała go tylko ażurowa barierka, która nie sprawiała wrażenia stabilnej. Im wyżej się znajdował, tym wolniej pokonywał kolejne stopnie. W końcu zatrzymał się zupełnie. W otaczającej go ciszy słyszał tylko własny, przyśpieszony oddech.

Przez długi czas udawało mu się spychać wspomnienia z tamtej koszmarnej nocy na samo dno świadomości. Starał się… musiał starać się zapomnieć o tych wszystkich złych i niegodnych czynach, do których sam przyłożył rękę lub którym nie mógł zapobiec, by móc wytrzymać z samym sobą. Fakt, że to Dumbledore wymógł na nim to morderstwo, ani trochę nie sprawiał, że czuł się lepiej.

Na Wieży Astronomicznej niechciane wspomnienia wróciły do niego z całą siłą. Jakby cofnął się w czasie do tamtej czerwcowej nocy i znów miał wejść na platformę obserwacyjną, ujrzeć tę samą scenę, co wtedy. Jej szczegóły dokładnie wryły mu się w pamięć. Utkany z dymu Mroczny Znak unoszący się nad wieżą. Blada i przerażona twarz młodego Malfoya, ściskającego w ręku różdżkę, niezdolnego do rzucenia śmiertelnego zaklęcia. Śmierciożercy z jakąś zachłanną, chorą fascynacją oczekujący na to, co zaraz miało nastąpić. I Dumbledore, wyglądający w tych ostatnich minutach życia jak cień samego siebie. Snape doskonale pamiętał jego ostatnie, pozornie błagalne słowa. Ich prawdziwe znaczenie było zrozumiałe wyłącznie dla niego. I to spojrzenie... Dlaczego Dumbledore musiał tak na niego wtedy patrzeć? Nie na osaczającą go zgraję Śmierciożerców, nie na różdżkę, która miała zadać śmiertelny cios, ale prosto w jego oczy? Co w nich ujrzał poza pustką spojrzenia człowieka, który miał do stracenia wszystko i nic zarazem? Czy ten właśnie widok chciał zabrać ze sobą do grobu?

Tamtej nocy Severus zrobił to, czego chciał Dumbledore. Zebranie w sobie nienawiści koniecznej do rzucenia zaklęcia przyszło z przerażającą łatwością. Iskra życia w łagodnych, błękitnych oczach znikła w jednej chwili, zdmuchnięta jak płomień świecy, zgaszona błyskiem zielonego światła. A potem… nie było już odwrotu. Nie oglądając się za siebie, ponaglił Śmierciożerców do ucieczki. Draco stał jak spetryfikowany; Snape musiał chwycić go za kark i pociągnąć za sobą, inaczej chłopak nie ruszyłby się z miejsca. Biegli w ciemnościach w dół po tych upiornych, wąskich schodach, a potem korytarzami zamku, przedzierając się przez chaos bitwy, i wreszcie przez błonia ku bramie i granicy strefy aportacyjnej. Nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się Potter, który oczywiście musiał zgrywać bohatera. Gdyby wtedy wpadł w łapy Śmierciożerców... Wszystko byłoby stracone. Chyba tylko cudem nikt nie zginął tamtej nocy.

Poza Dumbledore'em.

Szybko pokonał ostatnich kilkanaście stopni dzielących go od szczytu wieży i machnięciem różdżki otworzył klapę prowadzącą na zewnątrz. Do północy pozostało jeszcze trochę czasu. Platforma obserwacyjna była pusta. Spojrzał w górę, na niemal zupełnie czyste, wolne od chmur niebo. Na ciemnej kopule lśniły gwiazdy i księżyc, który wszedł już w ostatnią kwadrę. Chłodny powiew wiatru musnął mu twarz i uniósł lekko skraj jego peleryny. Podszedł do blanków wieży. Na południu migotały światła Hogsmeade; na wschodzie ciemniała mroczna, zbita ściana Zakazanego Lasu. Spojrzał na zachód, w stronę jeziora i leżących na jego odległym brzegu gór. Księżyc i czarny zarys masywu odbijały się w nieruchomej, gładkiej toni wody. Posrebrzone blaskiem księżyca błonia, rozciągające się u stóp zamku aż po skraj Zakazanego Lasu, wyglądały jak kawałek nierównej, pofałdowanej tkaniny. Wahał się przez moment, nim z determinacją spojrzał prosto w dół. Do ziemi było stąd bardzo, bardzo daleko…

Chociaż noc była cicha i spokojna, nie mógł się pozbyć uczucia niepokoju. Czy to w tym miejscu, gdzie teraz się znajdował, stał wtedy Dumbledore, słaniając się na nogach? Zimniejszy podmuch wiatru sprawił, że Snape ciaśniej owinął się połami peleryny. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to, by zawładnął nim irracjonalny strach. Przekuł go więc w gniew, a ten, zwłaszcza w tym otoczeniu, najłatwiej było skierować na Dumbledore'a. Przed oczami ujrzał bezwładne ciało Albusa, przerzuconego ponad blankami siłą śmiertelnego zaklęcia. Wielki Mistrz Manipulacji dopiął swego. Świetny plan. Genialny. Tylko że minęło ledwie kilka tygodni, a sprawy już zaczęły wymykać się spod kontroli.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo stał tak nieruchomo, wsłuchując się w świst wiatru i rozmyślając, nim usłyszał zbliżające się kroki. Lekko odwrócił głowę, kątem oka dostrzegając Sinistrę. Dopiero teraz przyszło mu do głowy, że Auriga musiała chyba za każdym razem urywać się ładnych parę minut wcześniej z dyżuru, by zdążyć na lekcję. W rękach trzymała jakieś zwinięte plansze, zapewne materiały potrzebne jej do przeprowadzenia zajęć. Nie okazała zdziwienia na jego widok. W końcu przesłał jej wcześniej notkę, uprzedzając o wizytacji. Sinistra odłożyła plansze na podręczny stolik, który posłusznie przywędrował za nią po schodach. Szturchnęła go różdżką, żeby ustawił się w bardziej dogodnym miejscu. Stolik posłusznie odszedł na bok, odsuwając się od wejścia i zastygł w bezruchu. Auriga zapaliła kilka pojedynczych świeczek w szklanych kulach, które wyjęła z maleńkiego, niskiego schowka, znajdującego się tuż obok wejścia na wieżę. Posłała je w górę, na niewielką wysokość, pozwalając, by unosiły się w powietrzu, skąd rzucały nieco światła na szczyt wieży. Do prowadzenia zajęć potrzebowała jeszcze teleskopu. Wyjęła ze schowka dość duże pudło i zajęła się rozkładaniem sprzętu przy blankach od północnej strony. Severus przezornie ulokował się dokładnie naprzeciwko, po południowej, poza kręgiem światła rzucanego przez świece.

Nie wiedział, czy Sinistra wzięła sobie do serca jego życzliwą radę o zaprzestaniu swoich idiotycznych prowokacji. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego groźby mogły okazać się mało przekonujące. W każdym razie przez kilka ostatnich dni nie słyszał, by rozmawiała przy stole z Carrowem. Za to za każdym razem, gdy zajmował swoje miejsce, napotykał jej zagadkowe spojrzenie, które trudno było mu zinterpretować. Od czasu tamtego spotkania na korytarzu nie zamienili ani słowa.

Uczniowie pojawili się kilka minut przed północą. Klasa składała się z pierwszego roku Krukonów i Puchonów. Każdy przyniósł ze sobą pudło z teleskopem. Rozmowy, które prowadzili jeszcze na schodach, natychmiast przycichły, kiedy dostrzegli czającego się w mroku dyrektora.

— Dobry wieczór, klaso — przywitała uczniów Auriga, podchodząc bliżej, w dobrze oświetlone miejsce. — Jak zapewne już zauważyliście, mamy dzisiaj towarzystwo — powiedziała, a wszystkie spojrzenia automatycznie skierowały się na Snape'a.

Sinistra zupełnie nieświadomie powitała go takimi samymi słowami, jakimi on niegdyś Dolores Umbridge. Snape pomyślał, że mogła sobie darować tę prezentację. Uczniowie zbili się w grupkę po północnej stronie wieży, tam gdzie stała nauczycielka. Severus samotnie okupował południową część.

Sinistra rozpoczęła lekcję od części teoretycznej:

— Na poprzednich wykładach zapoznaliście się już z układami współrzędnych w astronomii. Mam nadzieję, że przyłożyliście się do powtórzenia tych wiadomości, a zwłaszcza części o układzie równikowym. Dzisiaj dokonamy pierwszej obserwacji nieba. Warunki nie są, niestety, idealne. Jak wiecie, a przynajmniej po tych kilku lekcjach astronomii wiedzieć powinniście, do obserwacji najlepsze są bezksiężycowe noce. Z warunkami atmosferycznymi nie jest jednak tak źle, jak mogłoby być. Mamy dzisiaj bardzo niski stopień zachmurzenia. Jednak zanim przejdziemy do obserwacji… Pamiętacie definicje deklinacji i rektasencji? — zapytała.

Rozległy się pomruki potakiwań, ale zdaniem Snape'a brzmiało to jakoś mało przekonująco. Sinistra doszła widocznie do tego samego wniosku. Spojrzała po klasie znacząco. Jeden z uczniów, stojący z tyłu, szeptał coś do swojego kolegi. Auriga zatrzymała na nim wzrok.

— Panie Warren, skoro jest pan taki rozmowny, może przypomni nam pan definicję rektasencji?

Uczeń zmieszał się, ale podjął próbę odpowiedzi na pytanie.

— Rektasencja jest to... jest to... kąt... kąt między... — wydukał i umilkł.

— Proszę bardziej uważać na zajęciach, z łaski swojej — przerwała jego męki Auriga. — Krótkie przypomnienie. W układzie równikowym mamy następujące elementy… — Skinieniem różdżki przywołała odpowiednią planszę. Arkusz rozwinął się i zastygł nieruchomo w powietrzu. W ślad za nim przydryfowała jedna ze szklanych kul, by oświetlić rysunek. — Koło podstawowe, czyli równik niebieski, będący rzutem równika ziemskiego na sferę niebieską. Biegun północny i południowy, czyli rzuty biegunów ziemskich na sferę niebieską. Koła wielkie przechodzące przez bieguny nazywane są kołami godzinnymi. — Wskazała różdżką wymienione elementy. — Oś główna stanowi oś świata. Półkole początkowe, czyli punkt Barana. — Kolejne fragmenty układu pojawiały się na rysunku w miarę, jak go opisywała. — Ze względu na kierunek liczenia rektasencji układ równikowy jest układem prawoskrętnym. — Kula powoli zaczęła się obracać. — Położenie gwiazdy wyznaczamy na podstawie deklinacji i rektasencji. Deklinacja to kąt pomiędzy równikiem niebieskim a kierunkiem osi gwiazdy, linią poprowadzoną od obserwatora do obiektu, czyli naszej gwiazdy. Liczy się go w stopniach od płaszczyzny równika niebieskiego. Kąt wyraża się w wartościach od 90 do minus 90 stopni. Jest dodatni w kierunku bieguna północnego, ujemny w stronę bieguna południowego. Równik niebieski ma wartość 0 — urwała, spoglądając po uczniach. — Jeżeli ktoś jeszcze tego nie zapisał, dobrze byłoby to zrobić w tym momencie. Wiem, że warunki tutaj nie są komfortowe, ale musicie sobie jakoś poradzić. Możecie skorzystać ze stolika.

Sinistra poczekała z dalszą częścią wykładu, aż uczniowie uzupełnią notatki, na ich prośbę powtarzając definicję kilka razy.

— Rektasencja to kąt dwuścienny zawarty pomiędzy dwiema płaszczyznami półkola godzinnego — podjęła wykład Auriga. — Pierwsze półkole wyznacza punkt Barana, drugie położenie gwiazdy. — Na planszy pojawiła się migocząca gwiazda. — Rektasencję liczymy począwszy od punktu Barana w kierunku ruchu słońca. Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, w którą stronę przemieszcza się słońce?

— Na wschód — powiedział jeden z Puchonów, uprzedzając Krukonów.

— Zgadza się — potwierdziła Sinistra. — Dwa punkty dla Hufflepuffu. Oś przyjmuje wartości godzinne od 0 do 24. Panie Culley, proszę nie robić takiej przerażonej miny — zwróciła się do jednego z uczniów. — Będziemy to powtarzać przez cały rok.

Kilku Krukonów parsknęło cichym śmiechem, ale większość klasy wydawała się nieco przytłoczona tą ilością teorii.

Kiedy uczniowie uporali się już z notatkami, Sinistra zwinęła planszę i odesłała ją na stół. Zaczęła się bardziej praktyczna część lekcji. Skinieniem różdżki Auriga zgasiła wszystkie świece w szklanych kulach, poza jedną, unoszącą się tuż nad ziemią. Na wieży zapadły ciemności, nieznacznie tylko rozpraszane przez srebrzystą poświatę księżyca i przygaszony blask pojedynczej świecy.

— Czy ktoś potrafi wymienić i wskazać jakieś konstelacje spośród tych, które są w tej chwili widoczne gołym okiem na niebie? I proszę, niech to nie będzie Wielka Niedźwiedzica, bo wszyscy wiemy, gdzie się znajduje.

Severus zastanawiał się, czy mówiąc to, miała na myśli niego. Wielka Niedźwiedzica była jedynym gwiazdozbiorem, który potrafił zlokalizować.

— Wobec tego może Mała Niedźwiedzica? — odezwał się jakiś Puchon.

— A potrafi pan ją wskazać? — zapytała Sinistra.

— Eee... — zająknął się uczeń.

— Otóż to. Mała Niedźwiedzica jest słabo widoczna. Ktoś jeszcze? — zwróciła się do klasy.

Wreszcie jakaś Krukonka nieśmiało uniosła rękę. Cichym głosem wymieniła Byka, Kasjopeę, Pegaza i Perseusa. Trzy pierwsze konstelacje wskazała precyzyjnie, tylko ze zlokalizowaniem ostatniej miała kłopoty.

— Bardzo dobrze — pochwaliła Sinistra, obdarzając ją życzliwym, ośmielającym uśmiechem. — Pięć punktów dla Ravenclawu.

Ponieważ nikt więcej się nie zgłaszał, Auriga rozłożyła na blacie stolika mapę nieba i poprosiła uczniów, by podeszli bliżej. Oświetliła planszę różdżką. Wymieniała kolejne konstelacje, najpierw wskazując je na mapie, a następnie wyjaśniając, gdzie można zobaczyć je na niebie. Severus również raz czy dwa odruchowo spojrzał w górę, ale szybko się pogubił.

— Znacznie lepsze warunki będą za tydzień, o ile tylko trafi nam się bezchmurna noc — powiedziała Sinistra. — Ale nie liczyłabym na to, bo pogoda w tym roku jest jakoś bardziej kapryśna niż zwykle. A teraz obejrzymy sobie kilka gwiazd, także tych, których nie dostrzeżecie gołym okiem. Wyjmijcie swoje teleskopy. Ustawimy się tutaj, po północnej stronie…  
Na wieży zapanowało lekkie poruszenie, gdy wszyscy naraz zaczęli otwierać swoje pudła, by wyjąć z nich trójnożne statywy i teleskopy. Przyświecając sobie różdżkami, przystąpili do montażu sprzętu. Sinistra pomagała uczniom, pokazując, jak prawidłowo ustawić teleskopy w płaszczyźnie równika i zlokalizować bieguny niebieskie.

— Pani profesor, na moim teleskopie nie ma żadnego obrazu! — odezwał się jeden z uczniów.

— A zdjął pan pokrywę tubusu, panie Warren? — zapytała Sinistra, nawet nie spoglądając w jego stronę, bo pomagała jakiemuś Puchonowi ustawić ostrość obrazu.

Wyraz twarzy ucznia nie był zbyt dobrze widoczny w panujących ciemnościach, ale minę miał zapewne dość głupią.

Kiedy już wszystkie teleskopy były prawidłowo rozstawione, Sinistra zgasiła ostatnią świecę w szklanej kuli. Podała listę współrzędnych rektasencji i deklinacji, na podstawie których należało odnaleźć gwiazdy. Cichym głosem wymieniała kolejne nazwy: Polaris, Markab, Mirach, Deneb, Capellę i kilkanaście innych. Severus, upewniwszy się, że nikt nie patrzył w jego stronę, pozwolił sobie spojrzeć na rozgwieżdżoną kopułę ponad nim. Zdołał odnaleźć tylko Gwiazdę Północną. Na tym kończyła się jego znajomość astronomii. Nie mając szans na zlokalizowanie pozostałych, wymienionych przez Sinistrę, zamiast na ciałach niebieskich skupił się na obserwacji nauczycielki przy pracy. Auriga krążyła pomiędzy uczniami, pomagając im w kalibracji teleskopów i skierowaniu ich na właściwą część nieba. Musiał przyznać, że nie brakowało jej umiejętności, a w każdym razie na pewno była lepsza niż profesorowie, którzy uczyli astronomii podczas ich szkolnych lat.

I pomyśleć, że żadne z nich nawet nie przypuszczało, że zwiążą się z tą szkołą, zostając w niej jako nauczyciele…

Trafili do jednego domu i byli razem na tym samym roku, ale Severus wówczas niewiele zwracał uwagi na czarnowłosą, sprawiającą wrażenie nieco nieśmiałej, dziewczynkę. Ot, koleżanka z klasy. Miał już przyjaciółkę, Lily, i nie był pewien, czy przez pierwsze szkolne lata zamienili z Aurigą więcej niż parę zdań. Poznali się lepiej dopiero na trzecim czy czwartym roku, a zaczęło się od kłótni. Nie pamiętał nawet o co, ale Sinistra ostro zalazła mu za skórę. Okazało się, że wcale nie była taka spokojna, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Dopiero na piątym roku pojawiło się między nimi coś na kształt porozumienia. Ona miała problemy z eliksirami; była zbyt nieuważna, przez co popełniała czasami głupie błędy. On z astronomią, która jakoś nigdy nie leżała w obrębie jego zainteresowań. Postanowili pomóc sobie nawzajem, dzięki czemu obydwoje szczęśliwie zaliczyli SUM-y z przedmiotów, które były ich utrapieniem. Później ich kontakty nieco się rozluźniły, chociaż pozostali w dość koleżeńskich stosunkach, przez co z czasem pojawiły się jakieś idiotyczne plotki, że ze sobą chodzili. Nie było w tym oczywiście ani krztyny prawdy. A co do tego balu na zakończenie szkoły… Wyszło trochę dziwnie i Snape miał wrażenie, że Sinistra nigdy do końca nie wybaczyła mu tego, jak to się skończyło. Zdaje się, że nie bez przyczyny. Jeżeli zaprasza się na bal dziewczynę, to gapienie się przez cały czas na inną nigdy nie jest dobrze widziane. Ponownie spotkali się jako nauczyciele. Auriga dołączyła do kadry kilka lat po nim. Przez długi czas byli jedynymi przedstawicielami Ślizgonów wśród grona pedagogicznego, więc siłą rzeczy trzymali wspólny front. Dobrze było mieć z kim porozmawiać o ostatnim występie Slytherinu podczas meczu i ponarzekać na sędzię, która nie przyznała należnego drużynie rzutu karnego. Jednak znacznie częściej po prostu się kłócili, zazwyczaj o jakieś zupełne głupoty. Reszta kolegów czasami spoglądała na nich z przerażeniem. Ileż to razy Sinistra wyprowadzała Snape'a z równowagi do tego stopnia, że ten nieomal miał ochotę ją udusić. Auriga zawsze twierdziła, że to wszystko to tak z sympatii. Z pewną niechęcią musiał przyznać, że te ich sprzeczki do pewnego stopnia stanowiły dla niego nawet rozrywkę. Teraz jednak czas takich pogadanek się skończył i Severus musiał bardzo uważać na to, co przy niej mówił.

Punktualnie o wpół do drugiej lekcja dobiegła końca. Sinistra zapaliła pojedynczą lampkę przy wejściu. Uczniowie, poziewując, szybko poskładali swoje teleskopy i pochowali je do pudeł.

— Pamiętajcie o pracy domowej — przypomniała im Sinistra. — Każda z dwudziestu gwiazd, które obserwowaliście dzisiejszej nocy, należy do innego gwiazdozbioru. Odnajdźcie je w waszych atlasach nieba i zróbcie notatki na ich temat.

— Będzie sprawdzian? — zapytał jeden z uczniów, Warren, ten sam, który miał wcześniej problemy z teleskopem.

— Być może — odparła Sinistra wymijająco, ale mówiąc to, nieznacznie skinęła głową, z uśmiechem czającym się w kąciku ust, więc co bystrzejszym obserwatorom nie umknęło, że sprawdzian zapewne będzie. Warren lekko zbladł i pośpiesznie nabazgrał coś na skraju pergaminu z notatkami z lekcji.

Severus stał bez ruchu przy blankach wieży, wciąż w tym samym miejscu, czekając, aż uczniowie jedno za drugim przedostaną się przez wąskie przejście na klatkę schodową.

— Poczekajcie na mnie chwilę na dole schodów, odprowadzę was do waszych domów — powiedziała jeszcze Auriga. Nie podeszła do zejścia, wciąż stojąc po północnej stronie wieży, obok swojego teleskopu. Zerknęła na Snape'a.

Dwaj Krukoni jakoś dziwnie ociągali się z odejściem.

— Panie Murray, panie Whitby, chcieliście jeszcze o coś zapytać? — zainteresowała się uprzejmie Sinistra.

— Uhm, nie, pani profesor. — Obydwaj rzucili szybkie spojrzenia na ciemną sylwetkę, stojącą poza obrębem światła rzucanego przez lampkę przy zejściu, a potem na profesor od astronomii.

— To proszę schodzić. — Sinistra wskazała ruchem dłoni wyjście. — I żadnej włóczęgi po korytarzach, jak ostatnim razem, jasne?

Uczniowie pośpiesznie zniknęli w przejściu.

Snape i Sinistra przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Severus najchętniej od razu zszedłby z wieży, ale na wąskich schodach nie mógłby wyprzedzić schodzących na dół uczniów. Musiał zaczekać.

— Dziwię się, że tutaj w ogóle przyszedłeś — powiedziała znienacka Auriga, beztrosko odwracając się do niego plecami i majstrując coś przy teleskopie. — Chociaż podobno morderca zawsze wraca na miejsce zbrodni.

Severus wielce by się zdziwił, gdyby Sinistra nie powiedziała niczego zaczepnego. Dobrze, że chociaż wcześniej odprawiła uczniów.

— Chyba naczytałaś się za dużo mugolskich kryminałów — stwierdził z niesmakiem, splatając ręce na piersiach.

Sinistra zerknęła na niego przez ramię.

— Masz na myśli te, które pożyczyłam od ciebie?

Tego akurat nie mógł się wyprzeć, więc zachował milczenie. Auriga jednak nie dała za wygraną. Zostawiła teleskop w spokoju i spojrzała na niego.

— Daleka stąd droga na dół, prawda? — powiedziała lekkim tonem tak, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie.

Nie miał zamiaru dać się jej sprowokować. Nie tym razem.

— Wiesz, za dnia jest stąd równie wspaniały widok na okolicę, co w nocy na gwiazdy — mówiła dalej Auriga. — Widać stąd wszystko, nawet grób Dumbledore'a, o ile nie ma mgły.

Severus nie miał pojęcia, do czego zmierzała Sinistra, aż nagle coś sobie uświadomił. Gdzieś w głębi duszy poczuł ukłucie niepokoju.

Auriga wciąż stała przy teleskopie, opierając się o blanki wieży i spoglądając na niego uważnie, jakby badając jego reakcję.

— Coś sugerujesz? — wycedził powoli. Co sobie myślał o swoim nieostrożnym zachowaniu, lepiej było nie precyzować. Zachciało mu się robić wycieczki nad jezioro i oglądać białe kurhany! Akurat Sinistry nie podejrzewał o wczesne wstawanie, a tu jak na złość… Gdyby nie to nieszczęsne potknięcie w ich rozmowie parę dni temu, mógłby tę niezręczną wpadkę zbagatelizować. Jednak jeżeli ona zacznie to wszystko łączyć…

— Ależ skąd. — Sinistra znowu zaczęła majstrować coś przy teleskopie. Stanęła do niego bokiem, nie podnosząc wzroku sponad znad sprzętu. — Jak sam zauważyłeś, to nie mugolski kryminał.

Owszem, w mugolskim kryminale osoba, która coś wie, już dawno wygadałaby wszystko mordercy, narażając się co najmniej na dostanie w łeb. Sinistra, pomimo swojej lekkomyślności, nie była głupia. Wiedział, ze nic więcej już nie powie. Tylko legilimencja pozwoliłaby mu dowiedzieć się, czy ona naprawdę zaczęła coś podejrzewać, jednak Auriga, jakby to wyczuwając, uparcie uciekała mu wzrokiem.

* * *

Sinistra starannie unikała patrzenia Severusowi prosto w oczy. Trudno było powstrzymać naturalny odruch podtrzymywania kontaktu wzrokowego, dlatego skupiła się na teleskopie. To, co robiła, nie miało żadnego sensu, ale wyglądało w miarę naturalnie. Snape i tak nie miał pojęcia o obsłudze tego sprzętu, mogła kręcić pokrętłami w tę i we w tę.  
Jeszcze w sierpniu Minerwa przestrzegała ich wszystkich, by w rozmowie z nim unikali jego spojrzenia. Severus był legilimentą. Sinistra pozwoliła sobie zerknąć na niego tylko raz czy dwa kątem oka, wciąż udając, że jest zajęta teleskopem. Rozregulowała już chyba wszystko, co się dało. Trudno, i tak skończyła dzisiejsze obserwacje, a jutro ustawienie teleskopu w odpowiedniej płaszczyźnie i znalezienie biegunów niebieskich i tak zajmie jej ledwie chwilę.

Prowokowanie Snape'a, zwłaszcza w ten sposób, z pewnością nie było najrozsądniejsze, w dodatku na szczycie tej samej wieży, na której ledwie parę miesięcy temu zginął z jego ręki Dumbledore. Jednak Sinistra nie obawiała się, że mógłby jej coś zrobić. Dość już było ku temu okazji wcześniej, gdy doprowadzała go do białej gorączki. Głupie gadki przy śniadaniu to, co prawda, nieco inny kaliber niż gra o dużą stawkę, ale Sinistra nie miała złudzeń: za mało w tym wszystkim znaczyła, by zasłużyć na jakieś bardziej spektakularne potraktowanie. Poza tym Severus, tak usilnie starający się sprawiać wrażenie groźnego Śmierciożercy, był jakoś podejrzanie opanowany i wstrzemięźliwy w represjonowaniu szkoły. Nic go nie ruszało. Kompletnie nic.

Czuła na sobie jego świdrujące spojrzenie. Całą siłę woli musiała włożyć w to, by nie wpaść w pułapkę tych czarnych oczu, które potrafiły przejrzeć człowieka na wylot. Jeżeli Minerwa miała rację, to Severus był lepszy niż mugolski wykrywacz kłamstw.

Wydawało się, że upłynął nieskończenie długi czas, nim Snape wreszcie wykonał jakiś ruch. Zniechęcony, odwrócił się i odszedł bez słowa. Kiedy Sinistra podniosła wzrok sponad teleskopu, dostrzegła tylko skraj czarnej peleryny znikający w przejściu.

Znowu to samo. Wycofał się. Severus zachowywał się w ten sposób tylko wtedy, gdy coś nie szło po jego myśli. Jakoś nie pasowało to do jego nowej maski. Czy Śmierciożerca miałby skrupuły przed uzyskaniem informacji w mniej subtelny niż legilimencja sposób?

Nie było wątpliwości. Snape coś ukrywał.

Sinistra nie miała zamiaru pozostawić tej tajemnicy nierozwiązanej.

* * *

Severus z ulgą odnotował koniec wizytacji. Fakt, że powinien po nich wystawić nauczycielom jakąś tam opinię, kompletnie zlekceważył. Miał prawo zachowywać się nieracjonalnie. Zagrzebywanie się w dodatkowej papierkowej robocie było zdecydowanie ponad jego siły. Dość miał innych zgryzot.

Przeanalizował na wszystkie sposoby swoją rozmowę z Sinistrą na Wieży Astronomicznej i dopiero kiedy zaczął rozważać, czy nie skorzystać z myślodsiewni, uznał, że popada w paranoję. Co ona takiego mogła widzieć? Nawet jeżeli dostrzegła jego wizytę na grobie Dumbledore'a, to cóż z tego? Było mu to bardzo nie na rękę, ale tak naprawdę nawet Auriga nie potrafiła dorobić do tego żadnej teorii, bo rzuciłaby wtedy coś więcej niż tę jedną, dość zawoalowaną uwagę. Mógł być po prostu maniakalnym mordercą, któremu satysfakcję sprawiało oglądanie wyrytego na nagrobku nazwiska swojej ofiary. Nie wiedział, czy jako maniakalny morderca nie powinien przypadkiem zachowywać się nieco bardziej osobliwie, na przykład radośnie biegać po korytarzach szkoły, podskakując i wykrzykując: „Zabiłem Albusa Dumbledore'a!", ale prędko odsunął od siebie tę myśl. Jego poświęcenie miało jednak pewne granice. W razie czego mógł odwiedzić grób jeszcze raz. Mógł go odwiedzać nawet co tydzień i intensywnie wpatrywać się w nagrobek, najlepiej wcale się z tym nie kryjąc i dopiero wtedy Auriga miałaby się nad czym zastanawiać. Doszedłszy do tego optymistycznego wniosku, postanowił na razie nie przejmować się Sinistrą.

Bardziej absorbowała go kwestia nadchodzącego zebrania. Filch dwoił się i troił, ale nie zdołał nic ustalić. Fineas okazał się bardziej przydatny. Nie chciał powiedzieć, jak się tego dowiedział, ale według niego zebranie miało odbyć się w sobotę albo w niedzielę w nocy. To już było coś. Zawsze istniała szansa, że do weekendu pozna dokładną datę.  
Pozostawało tylko wynaleźć jakiś sposób, by zaznajomić się z przebiegiem tego spotkania, jednak pomimo najszczerszych chęci nie zdołał nic wykombinować.

W czwartek ostatecznie stwierdził, że pozwoli wypadkom toczyć się swoim biegiem i przestał się tym wszystkim przejmować. Każdą chwilę wolnego czasu wykorzystywał na lekturę. Wykradzione podstępem z biblioteki księgi zaklęć czytał ukradkiem u siebie w komnatach, przeważnie wieczorami, zaniedbując dyżury na korytarzach w stopniu wręcz nieprzyzwoitym, a w międzyczasie, w ramach rozrywki, zagłębiał się w powieść, która okazała się o wiele bardziej zajmująca, niżby spodziewał się po tego typu lekturze.

Ponieważ Severus miał zwyczaj czytać nawet przy jedzeniu, spożywanie obiadu szło mu wolno. W dodatku Carrowowie, jak na złość, ciągle trajkotali mu nad uchem. Chcąc nie chcąc, słyszał fragmenty ich rozmowy.

— …i ten bezczelny gówniarz miał jeszcze czelność powiedzieć, że jestem gruba! — poskarżyła się bratu Alecto z pretensją w głosie.

Amycus najwyraźniej uznał za konieczne jakoś zareagować.

— Wcale nie jesteś gruba.

Zabrzmiało to jednak jakoś niezbyt przekonująco. Amycus uznał, że powinien dodać coś jeszcze.

— Masz po prostu okrągłą głowę.

— Co?

Severus podniósł wzrok sponad książki. Dałby wszystko, żeby zobaczyć teraz wyraz twarzy Alecto, ale niestety, ze swojego miejsca nie mógł go dostrzec. Mina Amycusa była za to wyjątkowo głupkowata.

— Tego… nie jesteś gruba — powtórzył i schował się pod stołem, by podnieść upuszczony widelec.

Alecto wymamrotała pod nosem coś niecenzuralnego i chyba zrezygnowała z deseru.

Snape'a o zdanie na temat swojego wyglądu już nie pytała.

Skupienie na lekturze sprawiło, że przez ostatnie dni nieco zaniedbał obserwację otoczenia. Prawie nie rozmawiał z Carrowami. Zauważył jednak, że Alecto i Amycus zachowywali się nieco dziwnie, jakby wiedzieli coś, o czym Severus nie miał pojęcia. Przez krótki czas podejrzewał, że może doszło do nich coś o zebraniu, ale uznał, że z tym akurat by się przed nim nie kryli, a raczej na pewno przylecieliby podzielić się sensacyjnymi wiadomościami. Przycisnął też Filcha, by upewnić się, czy na pewno nic mu się nie wymknęło na ten temat. Woźny zapewniał go niemal na klęczkach, że wszystko trzymał w tajemnicy. Snape był skłonny mu wierzyć… zwłaszcza, że dokładnie go wysondował za pomocą legilimencji.

Przerzucił jeszcze kilka stron książki, kończąc obiad. W sali zaczynało już robić się pustawo, więc uznał, że najwyższa pora wrócić do lochów.

— Ale dlaczego okrągłą? — indagowała dalej Alecto.

— No rety, tak mi się powiedziało — plątał się Amycus.

Severus wstał od stołu i niepostrzeżenie się oddalił, zostawiając rodzeństwo z ich problemami.

Carrowowie dogonili go przy drzwiach.

— Chcielibyśmy pogadać — powiedział Amycus.

— Na jaki temat?

Severus miał nadzieję, że nie chodzi o krągłość głowy Alecto, bo z uzasadnionych powodów wolał w tej akurat kwestii nie mieć zdania.

— Tych tam szlabanów. I w ogóle.

Alecto nic nie dodała, ale skinięciem głowy potwierdziła słowa brata. Snape rozejrzał się. W holu panował ruch jak na Pokątnej. Do rozpoczęcia popołudniowych zajęć pozostało jeszcze nieco czasu, więc kręciło się tu sporo uczniów. Zdecydowanie za dużo świadków. Także wśród nauczycieli. Odprowadził wzrokiem przechodzącą powoli obok nich Vector. Wydawało mu się, czy przysłuchiwała się ich rozmowie?

— Nie tutaj. U mnie w gabinecie — powiedział krótko i ruszył ku schodom. Carrowowie pośpieszyli za nim, niemal depcząc mu po piętach.

Puścił ich przodem na spiralnej klatce schodowej, a potem zaprosił do gabinetu. Przywołał dwa krzesła, które przywędrowały z kąta komnaty i sam zajął miejsce za dyrektorskim biurkiem, odkładając na bok przyniesioną ze sobą książkę.

— Przemyśleliśmy sprawę — zaczęła Alecto.

Snape czekał na ciąg dalszy. Amycus odchrząknął i rzekł:

— No i doszliśmy do wniosku, że... Więc z punktu, mając na uwadze, że ewentualna krytyka może być, tak musimy zrobić, żeby tej krytyki nie było…tylko aplauz i zaakceptowanie...

Snape uniósł prawą brew, mierząc go wzrokiem. Przemowa Amycusa była co najmniej niejasna.

— Zechcesz rozwinąć?

— On miał na myśli, że... — włączyła się Alecto. — No, że trzeba zrobić tak, żeby się od nas odczepili. I tak w ogóle to... — Rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie na siedzącego obok niej brata.

Widząc, że ma w nim poparcie, oblizała nerwowo wargi i wypaliła: — To uważamy z Amycusem, że to my powinniśmy zajmować się tymi całymi szlabanami.

— Słucham? — wyrwało się Severusowi mało inteligentnie. Powinien był od razu uciąć tę dyskusję, a może zdołałby odwlec chociaż na jakiś czas to, co miało nastąpić. Nie zrobił tego, co okazało się poważnym błędem.

Alecto, wyczuwając, że Snape na moment obniżył gardę, przypuściła atak.

— My powinnyśmy decydować o karach. Smarkateria nam się stawia, jest bezczelna, a ty chcesz, żebyśmy odjęli im po parę punktów i przeszli nad tym do porządku dziennego? A te szlabany to niby co? Odeślemy ich do McGonagall, a ona ich tylko pogłaszcze po główce i powie, że dobrze zrobili. Przecież to żadnego sensu nie ma!

— Więc co proponujesz? — zapytał Snape wbrew sobie. Gdyby po wyłożeniu tych dość logicznych, jak na Alecto, argumentów, nie zgodził się z ich stanowiskiem, byłoby to co najmniej podejrzane.

— To proste. My z Amycusem będziemy wyznaczać kary na szlabanach. I wtedy możemy dalej bawić się tymi twoimi punktami.

Bawić się... W ciągu niecałych dwóch tygodni Carrowowie odjęli Gryffindorowi sześćdziesiąt cztery punkty. Pozostałe domy również straciły po kilkadziesiąt i jak się wydawało, Carrowowie nie do końca pojęli ideę działania tego systemu, a zwłaszcza część, że poza odejmowaniem od czasu do czasu coś się dodaje... o ile nie jest to Gryffindor. Nic jednak na ten temat nie wspominał, bo kwestia punktów była najmniej istotna. Inaczej wyglądała sprawa rozporządzania karami na szlabanach. To dawało już bardzo poważną władzę.

— No — przyświadczył Amycus. — A ci nauczyciele też mają nam wszystko raportować.

— I co ty na to? — zapytała Alecto z szerokim, triumfującym uśmiechem. Gdyby Severus spróbował odmówić, było niemal pewne, że popędziliby z donosem do Czarnego Pana jeszcze tego samego wieczora.

— Jest w tym pewien sens — wydusił wreszcie z siebie Snape.

Alecto zmarszczyła podejrzliwie brwi.

— To znaczy co to znaczy? Zgadzasz się?

Wyglądała tak, że odmowna odpowiedź mogłaby być co najmniej niebezpieczna. Nie obawiał się jednak reakcji Alecto, a dalekosiężnych konsekwencji swojego ewentualnego sprzeciwu. Nieracjonalny upór w kwestii ograniczenia wpływu współśmierciożerców byłby ze wszech miar źle widziany.

— Niech wam będzie. — Zabrzmiało to obojętnie, jakby w istocie było mu wszystko jedno, co będzie się teraz działo w tej szkole.

— No i super — ucieszył się Amycus. — A już myślałem, że znów będziesz mieć jakieś tam głupie pretensje.

— Widzisz, Snape, jak inteligentni ludzie usiądą razem i porozmawiają, to zawsze dojdą do porozumienia — podsumowała Alecto.

— Nie powinniście udać się na lekcje? — przypomniał im lodowatym tonem Severus.

— Dobra, dobra — mruknął Amycus, podnosząc się z krzesła. — Chodź, idziemy — zwrócił się do siostry.

Alecto sprawiała wrażenie ogromnie dumnej z siebie. Widocznie poczytywała to sobie za osobisty sukces. Obydwoje wyglądali na równie szczęśliwych, co dzieci w sklepie Zonka.

Wyszli z gabinetu, nie domykając za sobą drzwi, jakby wbrew swojemu zwyczajowi. Zwykle nimi trzaskali.

— Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy zobaczę minę tej McGonagall, gdy jej powiemy, że ma nas teraz słuchać — usłyszał jeszcze pełen mściwej satysfakcji głos Alecto, dobiegający z klatki schodowej.

Snape machnięciem różdżki zamknął drzwi. Niezbyt delikatnie. Był na siebie wściekły. Przez długą chwilę siedział nieruchomo za biurkiem. W ciągu paru minut sytuacja w szkole uległa gwałtownemu pogorszeniu. Myśl, że nie mógł tego powstrzymać, nie była zbyt pocieszająca.

— Severusie... — usłyszał głos Dumbledore'a, dobiegający z obrazu.

Nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Żadne słowo nie mogło ani pogorszyć, ani polepszyć sytuacji, ani tym bardziej zmienić tego, jak parszywie się teraz czuł.

— Nic nie mów, Dumbledore. Po prostu nic nie mów.

_c.d.n._

**Ilustracje:**

**Ulubiona książka Snape'a ****http : / / the - black - panther . deviantart . com / art / Snape - s - favorite - book - 136095569**

**Snape i Sinistra http : / / the - black - panther . deviantart . com / art / Snape - and – Sinistra - doodles - 136096182**


	12. Kropla, która przechyliła czarę

_**Lucrecia LeVrai**__ Zgodnie z życzeniem, w tym rozdziale tekst jest już inaczej sformatowany, z odstępami pomiędzy akapitami i linijkami dialogów. Poprzedni też zmieniłam. Natomiast jeżeli chodzi o ostatnią scenę z 11 rozdziału, to wydaje mi się, że akurat w tym momencie Snape nie chciał słuchać tego, co obraz Dumbledore'a miał mu do powiedzenia, zwłaszcza że przecież tak naprawdę w niczym mu już pomóc nie mógł._

_Podziękowania za beta-reading dla __**Merryloon.**_

**Rozdział 12**

**Kropla, która przechyliła czarę**

Severus nienawidził ponosić porażek. Świadomość, że w zaistniałej sytuacji nie mógł odmówić Carrowom przyznania im zwierzchnictwa nad rozporządzaniem karami, niczego nie zmieniała. Czuł się odpowiedzialny za to, jak użyją tej władzy, a było pewne, że wykorzystają ją do terroryzowania całej szkoły.

Wrzał z gniewu, nerwowo krążąc po dyrektorskim gabinecie, próbując dociec, gdzie popełnił błąd, co już i tak nie mogło niczego zmienić; sprawiało jedynie, że czuł się jeszcze bardziej podle. Poniewczasie dostrzegł, jak dużym niedopatrzeniem było lekceważenie Carrowów. Już wcześniej miał nad nimi tylko znikomą kontrolę; teraz stracił ją zupełnie.

Wiedział, że sam powinien poinformować nauczycieli o zmianach organizacyjnych. Tylko w jaki sposób mógłby im to powiedzieć? „Witam na dzisiejszym zebraniu. Mam kilka komunikatów, a w zasadzie to jeden: przekazałem władzę w ręce dwojga sadystycznych oprawców. To wszystko, dziękuję."? Nawet po przerobieniu na dyplomatyczną wersję to nie mogło brzmieć dobrze.

Teraz było już za późno. Carrowowie sami zadbają o to, by każdy dowiedział się o ich nowej funkcji, a Snape'a pogrąży to ostatecznie. Nauczyciele uznają, że nie miał odwagi powiedzieć im prosto w oczy o swojej „decyzji". Z pewnym zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że było mu już zupełnie obojętne, co sobie o nim pomyślą. Chyba jeszcze nigdy, odkąd zaczął wypełniać to przeklęte zobowiązanie, nie czuł się tak bezsilny.

Nie musiał długo czekać na reakcję ze strony grona pedagogicznego. Popołudniową ciszę panującą w dyrektorskim gabinecie przerwało pukanie do drzwi.

— Proszę — powiedział zimnym, oficjalnym tonem.

Był całkowicie przekonany, że to Minerwa. Podświadomie nastawił się na kolejną konfrontację, słowną sprzeczkę, może nawet na porządną, uczciwą awanturę. Tym większe było jego zdziwienie, gdy do środka weszła Sinistra. Wyglądała zaskakująco poważnie; w jej oczach nie dostrzegł ani śladu beztroski, którą zdawała się przejawiać niezależnie od panującej sytuacji.

Snape pomyślał, że widocznie została oddelegowana przez resztę. Zapewne nikt inny nie chciał już z nim rozmawiać.

— Usiądziesz? — zaproponował.

— Dziękuję, nie skorzystam — odparła Auriga. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i podeszła kilka kroków bliżej, na środek gabinetu. Severus nie podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, mierząc ją uważnym spojrzeniem. — Powiedz mi tylko jedno. Czy to prawda, co Carrowowie wygadują w pokoju nauczycielskim? Powierzyłeś im zwierzchnictwo nad szlabanami?

— Tak — odparł krótko Snape. Nie miał zamiaru składać wyjaśnień czy przedstawiać argumentów na poparcie tej decyzji.

Śmierciożerca nie musiał się tłumaczyć.

Oczekiwał, że Auriga jakoś zareaguje na tę zdawkową odpowiedź; gdyby usłyszał choćby zwykłe: „Zwariowałeś?", wiedziałby na czym stoi. Minerwa na pewno by mu nie odpuściła, odsądzając go od czci i wiary. Sinistra jednak nie powiedziała nic. W spojrzeniu jej szarych oczu było coś niepokojącego, czego nie potrafił zinterpretować, co bardzo go irytowało. O czym naprawdę myślała? Tylko legilimencja mogła przynieść odpowiedź. Tym razem Auriga nie unikała jego spojrzenia, jak wtedy, na Wieży Astronomicznej. Jakby wręcz sama go prowokowała… Nie wiedząc, czy naprawdę chce poznać prawdę, po krótkiej chwili sięgnął do jej umysłu.

Ujrzał siebie jej oczami, siedzącego za dyrektorskim biurkiem, z bladą, przypominającą kamienną maskę twarzą i oczami bez wyrazu. Wróg w miejsce dawnego kolegi, może nawet kogoś więcej… Smutek. Rozczarowanie. Niepewność. Zawiła plątanina sprzecznych uczuć, wszystko poza nienawiścią. Ślad niechęci? Owszem. Cień wątpliwości, niezbyt już wyraźny, ale wciąż obecny. Odczuwała ją nawet teraz, pomimo jego ostatnich czynów. Czy ta kobieta była nienormalna? Jak mogła mieć jakiekolwiek wątpliwości względem zdrajcy i mordercy? Dlaczego ponad wszystko przebijał jakiś irracjonalny żal? Czy naprawdę była aż tak naiwna, by oczekiwać, że usłyszy zaprzeczenie, a nie potwierdzenie słów Carrowów?

„Witamy w rzeczywistości, Aurigo" — pomyślał ponuro, niepostrzeżenie wycofując się z jej umysłu.

— Waszym obowiązkiem jest raportować Carrowom wszystkie wykroczenia uczniów — oświadczył chłodnym, nieprzyjemnym tonem tylko po to, by przerwać ciszę. — Chciałaś zapytać o coś jeszcze?

— Nie, skąd. Wszystko jest zupełnie jasne — powiedziała gorzko Sinistra, odwracając wzrok.

— Przekaż to pozostałym nauczycielom — polecił szorstko.

— Naprawdę sądzisz, że ktoś jeszcze nie wie o twoim nowym zarządzeniu? — zapytała cicho Auriga i nie czekając na odpowiedź, wyszła.

Severus pomyślał, że to, co dzisiaj zaszło, powinno skutecznie wyleczyć Sinistrę z głupich wątpliwości na jego temat, nawet jeżeli to, co ujrzał w jej umyśle, nie do końca to potwierdzało. Nie potrafił jej zrozumieć i nie miał zamiaru próbować.

Reputacja Snape'a, i tak już kiepska, osiągnęła poziom samego dna. Sądził, że jego stosunki z gronem pedagogicznym nie mogły się już bardziej pogorszyć. Przekonał się, jak bardzo się mylił jeszcze tego samego wieczora na kolacji. Atmosfera niechęci i nienawiści do Śmierciożerców, a w szczególności do niego, była wręcz namacalna. Merlin jeden raczył wiedzieć, jak w świetle tych wydarzeń będzie wyglądać ich tajne zebranie i jakie postanowienia podejmą.

Tamtego wieczora tylko Carrowowie mieli świetne humory.

Swoje nowe przywileje zaczęli wykorzystywać już następnego dnia. Kilku Gryfonów trafiło na odrabianie szlabanu do Amycusa, który uznał, że przydadzą mu się do pomocy przy porządkach w jego gabinecie. Po poprzednikach pozostał tam spory bałagan i w Hogwarcie nie było chyba drugiego pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowała się równie wielka ilość szpargałów i niepotrzebnych rzeczy. Carrowowi zwyczajnie nie chciało się tym wcześniej zająć. Na czas odrabiania szlabanu skazańcy zostali pozbawieni różdżek, a opieszałość była karana dość paskudnymi klątwami. Pomfrey znów miała powody do troski i pełne ręce roboty w skrzydle szpitalnym, a McGonagall kolejną słowną utarczkę z Amycusem. O tym ostatnim Snape dowiedział się od Alecto, która zdała mu szczegółową relację. Severus widział w tym zapowiedź nowych kłopotów. To, że Minerwa broniła swoich uczniów niczym lwica, nie było niczym zaskakującym. Alecto, wciąż w triumfalnym nastroju, uważała to za wielce zabawne, rozkoszując się bezradnością Minerwy wobec ich władzy. Łatwo jednak było sobie wyobrazić, że wezwani przez Czarnego Pana Carrowowie powiedzą mu jedno czy dwa niepochlebne słowa na temat nauczycielki transmutacji. Snape w zasadzie nie miał dobrego uzasadnienia dla swojej pobłażliwości. Postępowanie Minerwy irytowało go tak samo jak brak kontroli nad sytuacją panującą w szkole. Jego zdaniem McGonagall narażała się zupełnie niepotrzebnie, zwłaszcza że przecież nie wydarzyło się nic wyjątkowo okropnego. Pomysłowość Carrowów, przynajmniej na razie, wydawała się ograniczona. Severus doszedł do wniosku, że może z czasem wszystko jakoś się ustabilizuje. Chcąc nie chcąc, musiał przyznać, że mogło się to przysłużyć podtrzymaniu reżimu. Nie mogąc wydrzeć władzy Carrowom, musiał zaakceptować panujący układ sił. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że większość nauczycieli zrobi wszystko, by ominąć nowe zarządzenie.

Oby tylko na tyle umiejętnie, by Carrowowie się nie zorientowali.

* * *

— Na jakiś czas się pożegnamy, to ostatnia partia — powiedział Severus, wskazując Dołohowowi sporych rozmiarów paczkę, którą położył na pociemniałym blacie stołu. Starannie opakowana szarym papierem, w niczym nie zdradzała swojej śmiertelnej zawartości: trucizn porażających ciało i umysł, zabijających w mgnieniu oka, jeżeli się miało szczęście, bądź odbierających życie powoli, jeżeli się tego szczęścia nie miało.

Siedzieli w najciemniejszym kącie Świńskiego Łba. Ciasną gospodę wypełniał fajkowy dym i gwar rozmów. Nędzne ogarki świec w lichtarzach stojących na blatach stołów i kontuarze ledwie rozpraszały panujący półmrok. Wszystkie miejsca, nie wyłączając tych przy barze, były zajęte, co stanowiło w tym lokalu niecodzienny widok, nawet w piątkowy wieczór. Większość mieszkańców Hogsmeade unikała wizyt w Świńskim Łbie, o ile tylko nie mieli do zrobienia jakichś ciemnych interesów, i znacznie chętniej odwiedzali gospodę Pod Trzema Miotłami. Dzisiaj jednak nie mieli wyboru. Pub Madame Rosmerty był zamknięty na głucho, a tabliczka wywieszona na drzwiach informowała enigmatycznie, że znajduje się w remoncie do odwołania. Zagadnięty na ten temat Dołohow wspomniał, że nie chciała płacić za ochronę, więc skończyło się nieprzyjemnie. Śmierciożercy urządzili tam wczoraj jakąś burdę. Antonin uważał to za całkiem zabawne; chłopaki sobie popili, wybili parę okien, porozbijali na kawałki dwa czy trzy krzesła, a na koniec podpalili stół. Severus sądził, że Madame Rosmerta mogła mieć w tej kwestii nieco inne zdanie.

— Przekaż Czarnemu Panu moje uszanowanie — podjął Snape. Raz jeszcze omiótł czujnym spojrzeniem wnętrze gospody. Nikt nie ośmielił się ich niepokoić, a i rotacja przy stolikach znajdujących się najbliżej tego, przy którym siedzieli z Dołohowem, zdawała się być jakby większa niż w innych miejscach lokalu. Ludzie starali się nie zwracać uwagi na obecnych tutaj Śmierciożerców tak, jakby pomagało to podtrzymać pozory normalności, a przede wszystkim starannie uważali, by czegoś nie usłyszeć. W czasach, jakie nastały, wszyscy, którzy wiedzieli za dużo, łatwo mogli wpaść w kłopoty. — Reszta... lekarstw będzie gotowa na początek października — dokończył.

Severus, rozmyślnie nie spiesząc się z produkcją eliksirów, jednocześnie nie przeciągał jej zbyt długo, starając się nie narażać niepotrzebnie na gniew Czarnego Pana. W ciągu dwóch tygodni przygotował wszystko, co nie wymagało długiego procesu warzenia. Te dni były wyjątkowo męczące, bo nad kociołkiem spędzał nie tylko wszystkie wolne popołudnia i wieczory, ale również noce, niejednokrotnie kosztem własnego snu. Z ulgą powitał dzień, gdy skończył wyjątkowo paskudną truciznę na bazie belladony i mordownika, nieco zmodyfikowaną poprzez dodanie kwiatów ricardei portugalskiej. Wszystkie myszy, na których testował wywar, padały trupem w ciągu dwóch, trzech minut. Czarny Pan cenił sobie skuteczność, więc powinien być usatysfakcjonowany nową miksturą.

Pomyślał przelotnie o Veritaserum, które potrzebowało jeszcze kilku dni warzenia. Na szczęście na tym etapie praca przy eliksirze nie była już zbyt absorbująca. Trzeba było tylko pamiętać o starannym mieszaniu go codziennie o tej samej porze. Przy trybie życia, jaki prowadził, nastręczało to drobnych trudności, ale akurat doglądanie eliksiru było ostatnim, o czym mógł zapomnieć. Poza Veritaserum miał w pracowni jeszcze kilka innych kociołków różnej wielkości, wypełnionych po brzegi czarnomagicznymi miksturami. Przewidywał spore problemy logistyczne z przekazaniem tej partii, bo zanosiła się na wyjątkowo dużą. Nie chodziło nawet o wagę, bo mógł ją łatwo zmniejszyć zaklęciem, ale o samą jej objętość. Najwygodniejsza byłaby wysyłka siecią Fiuu, ale tę w Hogwarcie odcięto od połączeń zewnętrznych dawno temu. Nawet jeżeli udałoby się ją uruchomić, to Snape drżał na samą myśl o wrzuceniu w kominek bądź co bądź dość delikatnej i cennej przesyłki. Pozostał mu tylko tradycyjny sposób. Wpadł na pomysł, że mógłby wykorzystać Amycusa i zatrudnić go do noszenia. Nie miał ochoty codziennie latać kilka razy w tę i we w tę po błoniach, Carrow mógł się chociaż raz do czegoś przydać. Chwilowo jednak nie musiał zajmować się dogłębnie rozstrzyganiem tej kwestii.

— Wyślę sowę na adres Malfoya, wtedy się umówimy — powiedział do Antonina.

Dołohow tylko skinął głową.

— Spoko, nie ma sprawy. — Antonin zgasił papierosa w popielniczce i sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza. Czarna sakiewka ze smoczej skóry brzęknęła metalicznie, kiedy Dołohow położył ją na stole. — Twoja działka plus dola na wydatki.

Severus bez słowa zgarnął sakiewkę i zważywszy ją w dłoni, schował pod połę płaszcza. Była cięższa niż zwykle. Biznes kręcił się tak dobrze jak nigdy.

Wolał nie myśleć o tym, do ilu śmierci i nieszczęść przyłożył rękę, całymi latami dostarczając Czarnemu Panu eliksiry. Wszystko to wpisywało się po stronie koniecznych ofiar i właściwie nigdy nie rozmawiali z Dumbledore'em o tym, co dokładnie Severus warzył w kociołkach w swojej prywatnej pracowni na użytek Lorda. Jego asortyment był doprawdy szeroki; poza niebezpiecznymi, czarnomagicznymi wywarami i truciznami na liście znajdowały się również lecznicze mikstury i antidota – to ostatnie przeznaczone na potrzeby Śmierciożerców. Osobnik z wypalonym na przedramieniu Mrocznym Znakiem raczej nie mógł się zgłosić do Św. Munga na izbę przyjęć; do wyboru miał tylko medyka o niskim morale, który za odpowiednią ilość galeonów robił swoje i na pewne rzeczy profilaktycznie nie zwracał uwagi albo zaprzyjaźnionego Mistrza Eliksirów i jego lecznicze mikstury. Severus starannie unikał pełnienia funkcji uzdrowiciela, ale kilka razy zdarzyło się, że był wzywany w nagłych przypadkach, żeby połatać jakiegoś pechowego Śmierciożercę.

Część eliksirów, które wyszły spod jego ręki, trafiała na czarny rynek, a uzyskane w ten sposób fundusze wspomagały działalność organizacji. Od każdej z tych transakcji Snape otrzymywał swój procent, pomniejszony o godziwy udział trafiający do kieszeni Czarnego Pana, i pieniądze na nabycie niezbędnych składników do dalszej produkcji eliksirów. W tym roku Severus znajdował się w komfortowej sytuacji, bo cały ten proceder działał pod legalną przykrywką szkoły i podstawowe ingrediencje uzyskał najbardziej prozaiczną z dróg – ze szkolnych zapasów. Całą resztę zamówił u tych samych sprawdzonych źródeł co zwykle, z tą drobną różnicą, że mógł normalnie wysłać sowę, bez potrzeby osobistego udawania się na Nokturn. Zamówione rzeczy odbierał w Świńskim Łbie, nieodmienne od tego samego typa o niepokojącym wyglądzie wesołego grabarza. Miły uśmiech, jakim ten potężny, wysoki drab zawsze witał klientów i jakiś trudny do zidentyfikowania wyraz ufności, który miał w spojrzeniu, budziły w Severusie większy niepokój, niż gdyby robił interesy z samym Grindelwaldem.

Jedna porządna partia czarnomagicznych eliksirów była warta więcej od jego miesięcznej nauczycielskiej pensji i gdyby dodatkowo kręcił na boku własne interesy, mógłby dorobić się fortuny. Zresztą po ukończeniu szkoły utrzymywał się właśnie z tego typu działalności; porzucił ją na dobre dopiero wtedy, gdy dostał pracę w Hogwarcie. Dwa lata temu wrócił do tego procederu, jednak teraz zarobione w ten sposób pieniądze miały tylko jedno przeznaczenie – zakup ingrediencji do warzenia kolejnych eliksirów. Pozostała część zawartości sakiewek nieodmiennie lądowała na dnie skrzynki, ukrytej w kufrze w jego komnacie, a jego zawsze coś powstrzymywało przed wydaniem tej wcale pokaźnej sumy na coś innego niż składniki eliksirów. Może były to resztki przyzwoitości, a może fakt, że miał wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy z legalnych środków... albo prawie legalnych.

Potrzebne mu ingrediencje kupował hurtem; zależnie od potrzeb, produkował eliksiry dla Śmierciożerców i jeszcze do niedawna również na potrzeby Zakonu, głównie antidota i lecznicze mikstury. W przeciwieństwie do Czarnego Pana Dumbledore nie zamawiał trucizn. Swoją drogą... była w tym ironia losu. Ludzi znajdujących się po obydwu stronach konfliktu mogły zabić bądź ocalić eliksiry sporządzone przez jedną i tę samą osobę.

Czasami, z typowym dla siebie czarnym poczuciem humoru, zastanawiał się, czy razem z działalnością szpiega ta szczególna funkcja gwarantowała mu bardziej znaczącą rangę na szachownicy, na której figury rozstawiali Dumbledore i Czarny Pan. Może w miejsce zwykłego pionka mógł pretendować do miana gońca? Jednak ostatecznie nie miało to znaczenia; każdą figurę można było zbić, nawet jedną z najważniejszych, jak pokazywał przykład Dumbledore'a.

— Idziesz? — zapytał Dołohow, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Antonin zdążył już wypalić kolejnego papierosa i wypić swoje piwo.

— Mam tu jeszcze coś do załatwienia — powiedział wymijająco Severus.

Antonin nie upierał się, żeby dłużej dotrzymywać mu towarzystwa. Wymienili pożegnalny uścisk dłoni i Dołohow, nieco uginając się pod ciężarem paczki, wyszedł z knajpy. Najwidoczniej nie przyszło mu do głowy, żeby zniwelować jej ciężar zaklęciem.

Snape spojrzał w głąb knajpy. Od ponad dwóch tygodni, wbrew swoim zwyczajom, prawie każdego wieczora opuszczał zamek, by odwiedzić Hogsmeade i dyskretnie rozeznać się w sytuacji w Świńskim Łbie. Zgodnie ze swoim wcześniejszym zamysłem, miał zamiar uzyskać najnowsze informacje od któregoś ze swoich drogich współśmierciożerców. Miał dobre i nie budzące podejrzeń uzasadnienie dla tak częstych wizyt w gospodzie, dostarczając zamówione przez Czarnego Pana eliksiry. Na kontakt niezmiennie przysyłany był Dołohow, co akurat niezbyt odpowiadało jego planom. Severus po przekazaniu paczki za każdym razem odmawiał propozycji wypicia kolejki z Antoninem, wynajdując coraz to inne wymówki i w końcu Dołohow dał sobie spokój. Snape, nauczony doświadczeniem, unikał picia z Rosjanami, z góry wiedząc, jakby się to skończyło. Pozbywszy się Antonina, sprawdzał, czy w Hogsmeade nie ma innych Śmierciożerców. Wyglądało na to, że dzisiaj wreszcie mógł zrealizować swój zamiar.

Jak dotychczas spotkał tutaj kilku znajomych, ale żaden z nich nie kwalifikował się jako właściwe osobowe źródło informacji na temat tego, co ostatnio działo się w śmierciożerczym światku. Dołohow, pomimo swojej dyspozycyjności prawie każdego wieczora, niezbyt się nadawał. Spust miał niesamowity i spicie go wydawało się niemożliwe, a w każdym razie Snape wolał tego nie próbować. Poza tym na audiencjach u Czarnego Pana bywał chyba jeszcze rzadziej niż Severus. Nott był zawsze dobrze poinformowany, ale nie znosili się ze Snape'em z wzajemnością. Rookwood też miał względem niego jakieś dawne animozje, bo ubzdurał sobie, że Severus krył przed nim Karkarowa. Malfoy w takich plebejskich miejscach nie bywał, a poza tym znajdował się w niełasce. Paru innych, pojawiających się od czasu do czasu w okolicy, miało niską rangę i przez to w ogóle nie brał ich pod uwagę. Potrzebował kogoś z wewnętrznego kręgu. Z tego wszystkiego pozostał tylko Yaxley. Wścibski, zarozumiały, przekonany o własnej wielkości. W dodatku dość często bywał w Świńskim Łbie. Snape nie miał czasu na włóczenie się za Śmierciożercami po londyńskich pubach. Podejrzewał, że Yaxley miał w Hogsmeade jakieś własne interesy i doszedł do wniosku, że być może jest to związane z Hogwartem. Prawdopodobnie indagował Carrowa, starając się wyciągnąć od niego informacje o poczynaniach Snape'a. Yaxley zawsze chciał wiedzieć jak najwięcej, by w odpowiednim momencie użyć zdobyte kwity przeciwko innym Śmierciożercom, jeżeli mogło to przynieść aprobatę Czarnego Pana i polepszyć jego pozycję. Jeszcze do niedawna był z Severusem w pozornie przyjaznych stosunkach, na tyle, na ile pozwalał na to charakter relacji pomiędzy Śmierciożercami. Sytuacja uległa diametralnej zmianie, gdy okazało się, że to Snape ma lepsze źródła informacji. Yaxley nie mógł przeboleć, że to Severus, a nie on, znał prawdziwy termin ostatniej dużej akcji Zakonu. Snape wiedział, że Yaxley chętnie widziałby siebie w roli najbardziej zaufanego sługi; wewnętrzny krąg już mu nie wystarczał. Liczył, że po przewrocie w Ministerstwie uda mu się objąć stanowisko ministra i, chociaż starannie to skrywał, musiał być srodze rozczarowany, że Czarny Pan w ogóle nie wziął tej opcji pod uwagę i jego zadanie skończyło się na trzymaniu pod Imperiusem Thicknesse'a. Czarny Pan zawsze wolał kierować z tylnego siedzenia, co miało swoje niewątpliwe zalety, których Yaxley najwidoczniej nie dostrzegał.

Ludzie zerkali z ukosa na Snape'a, kiedy przechodził obok zajmowanych przez nich stolików. Ta rozpoznawalność była mu zdecydowanie nie na rękę. Na szczęście Yaxley siedział na uboczu, w mrocznym kącie obok kominka i, poza Snape'em, był jedynym Śmierciożercą obecnym w pubie. Nie dostrzegł wcześniej Severusa, a przynajmniej w żaden sposób tego nie okazał, nie zajmując się ani nim, ani Dołohowem. Zapewne orientował się, jakiej natury interesy się tutaj przeprowadza, ale ponieważ czarny rynek eliksirów nie był dziedziną, na której sam mógłby kręcić lody, nie usiłował się wtrącać. Severus widział go w pubie kilka razy, jednak dopiero teraz spotkał go wreszcie bez żadnego towarzystwa.

Upewniwszy się, że Yaxley nigdzie się nie wybiera, Snape podszedł do baru i zamówił dużą butelkę Ognistej. Aberforth zerkał na niego nieżyczliwie, ale nie odmówił obsługi, ani nawet nie policzył mu podwójnie ceny; bez słowa postawił przed nim whiskey. Widocznie reagował tak na wszystkich Śmierciożerców. Z butelką trunku i dwiema szklankami w dłoni Severus poszedł do stołu Yaxleya. Jego uwadze nie uszło, że Śmierciożerca wyglądał kiepsko, a po ponurej minie, z jaką opróżniał swój kufel, widać było, że ostatnio źle się u niego działo.

— Witam. Napijemy się? — zagadnął Snape, starając się, by brzmiało to życzliwie.

Pierwszym, co pojawiło się w polu widzenia Yaxleya była pełna butelka, którą postawiono przed nim na stole. W oku mu błysnęło. Dopiero później dostrzegł Severusa. Jego entuzjazm natychmiast przygasł.

— A, to ty, Snape — mruknął obojętnie, ale bez jawnej wrogości. Najwyraźniej było mu już wszystko jedno. Wskazał mu podbródkiem miejsce naprzeciwko. Z dwóch krzeseł Severus wybrał to po prawej, bliżej wysokiej donicy z kaktusem, ułatwiającymi mu realizację jego planu. Fachowym okiem ocenił, że jest to kaktus, który się szybko rozrasta, więc Aberforth nie poniesie wielkiej straty.

Dyskretnie chowając różdżkę pod połą płaszcza, rzucił niewerbalne Muffliato na grupkę czarodziejów siedzącą przy najbliższym stole. Upewniwszy się, że nikt nie będzie im przeszkadzać, otworzył butelkę i szczodrze nalał do szklanek. Nad Yaxleyem trzeba było trochę popracować, bo na razie nie przejawiał chęci do konwersacji. W milczeniu sięgnął po podsuniętą mu przed Snape'a szklankę.

Pierwszą kolejkę obalili szybko. Snape pił na spółkę z kaktusem. W gospodzie było na szczęście dość ciemno, bo brudne szyby w oknach nie przepuszczały zbyt wiele światła z ulicy, a świece ledwie rzucały poblask na najbliższe otoczenie. Snape musiał bardzo uważać z piciem. Miał słabą głowę, a po pijanemu miewał napady szczerości. W profesji szpiega było to zdecydowanie niewskazane. Tylko tego brakowało, żeby przy Yaxleyu wymknęło mu się coś nieodpowiedniego.

Ledwo w szklankach pokazało się dno, Severus natychmiast ponownie je napełnił, co zyskało aprobatę Yaxleya.

— I co słychać na froncie? — zagadnął Snape konwersacyjnym tonem, gdy Yaxley wypił do dna. Severus obracał w długich palcach swoją szklankę, w której nawet nie umoczył ust, czekając na odpowiedni moment, by pozbyć się jej zawartości. Z pomocą nieoczekiwanie przyszedł mu kozioł, który zameczał gdzieś w głębi sali. Yaxley, usłyszawszy ten podejrzany dźwięk, obejrzał się przez ramię, a Snape prędko skorzystał z okazji i obficie podlał kaktusa.

— A, takie tam... — mruknął Yaxley, wpatrując się w swoją pustą szklankę w zamyśleniu. Snape szybko uzupełnił braki.

— Słyszałem, że obserwacja obiektu poszła nienajlepiej — napomknął Severus, starannie omijając wzmiankę kiedy to usłyszał i od kogo.

Yaxley natychmiast nabrał czujności. Spojrzał na niego ponuro.

— Ciebie to może bawi, co? — warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— Bynajmniej — Severus włożył w to jedno słowo tyle szczerości, ile tylko mógł.

Yaxley przez chwilę milczał ponuro. Chyba nie bardzo mu wierzył. Snape pomyślał, że trzeba było poczekać, aż Veritaserum będzie gotowe i dolać go Yaxleyowi do whiskey. Wtedy sam by mu wszystko wyśpiewał. Zastanawiał się właśnie, jak w zawoalowany sposób nakierować rozmowę na interesujący go temat, gdy Yaxley nieoczekiwanie sam podjął właściwy wątek i rozmowa jakoś się potoczyła. Widocznie wypity alkohol jednak zrobił swoje i Śmierciożerca powoli stawał się nieco bardziej rozmowny.

— Parszywa robota — powiedział, krzywiąc się. — Sterczeliśmy jak kołki pod tym Grimmauld Place i nic.

— Ilu naszych? — zainteresował się Snape, dolewając Yaxleyowi Ognistej do szklanki.

Yaxley znów sobie chlapnął.

— Różnie. Najczęściej po dwóch. Potem więcej. Nawet sześciu. I ja też musiałem. Ja! Tak jakbym nie miał nic innego do roboty! — Urwał, uświadomiwszy sobie nagle, że może powiedział za dużo, zwłaszcza jeżeli wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że rozmawiał z najwyżej postawionym w hierarchii Śmierciożercą, który w dodatku wyglądał podejrzanie trzeźwo. — Oczywiście, Czarny Pan miał słuszność — powiedział powoli, kładąc nacisk na dwa ostatnie słowa.

Spojrzał na wciąż pełną szklankę Snape'a.

— Ciągniesz tą whiskey jak baba, Snape — rzucił z pogardą.

Ponieważ Yaxley nie spuszczał go z oka, Snape, chcąc nie chcąc, uniósł swoją szklankę do ust. Whiskey wypalała gardło i przełyk. Poczuł, jakby do żołądka osunęła mu się kula ognia. To wrażenie na szczęście szybko znikło, a Severus skonstatował, że wciąż widzi tylko jednego Yaxleya. Nie było źle.

— Skąd ta pewność co do miejsca pobytu Pottera? — Snape powrócił do właściwego tematu.

— Widziałem go.

„Ach, no i pojawił się nam ten słynny łokieć" — pomyślał Snape cynicznie, ale zaraz usłyszał coś, co go lekko zmroziło.

— A potem, ledwie dzień później, usiłowali się wedrzeć do ministerstwa... I prawie wpadli. Prawie. I co się okazało? Kto miał rację? No kto? Potter tam był, do cholery! A Czarny Pan mi nie... — urwał.

„...wierzył?" — Snape bez trudu odczytał tę myśl. Łączące się z nią wspomnienie o bólu jednoznacznie wskazywało, że niewiara Czarnego Pana była wyrażona poprzez Cruciatusa.

— Już go miałem. Już był prawie mój. — Yaxley zacisnął pięść. — I wymknął mi się z rąk! — Walnął w stół tak mocno, że szklanki podskoczyły.

„A, i tu cię boli!" — pomyślał Snape.

Yaxley spodziewał się pochwał i zaszczytów, a tymczasem Potter mu się wymknął, co zapewne nie zyskało aprobaty Czarnego Pana.

— Gadali na ciebie — mruknął Yaxley.

— Co gadali? — zainteresował się natychmiast Snape, dolewając Yaxleyowi kolejną porcję whiskey.

Yaxley zerknął na niego przekrwionymi oczami.

— Że coś mieszasz. Dlaczego ty nie mogłeś wejść na Grimmauld Place? Wchodziłeś przecież — zauważył Yaxley i wyprostował się na krześle, jakby pod wrażeniem trzeźwości swojego stwierdzenia, zważywszy na ilość wypitego alkoholu i późną porę. — Ty coś kręcisz, Snape — zawyrokował.

Yaxley zapewne nie był odosobniony w tym poglądzie. Mógłby sobie utworzyć jeden front z Bellatriks, jeżeli jeszcze tego nie zrobił. Czarny Pan przyjął jego wytłumaczenie do wiadomości, ale wśród Śmierciożerców jakieś tam plotki jednak się zalęgły. Nic dziwnego, Lord nie musiał stać godzinami przy furtce na Grimmauld Place.

— Założyli zabezpieczenia — wyjaśnił Snape. — Próbowałem się tam dostać, ale zatrzymała mnie bariera.

Yaxley spojrzał na niego, przekrzywiając głowę. Severus nie miał pewności, czy mu uwierzył, ale nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Musiał mieć już nieźle w czubie. Pięć kolejek Ognistej Whiskey w krótkim czasie to jednak było coś. Po tej ilości Snape leżałby już dawno pod stołem.

— Bariera — powtórzył z namysłem Yaxley. — Przeklęta bariera — wybełkotał. Umilkł na chwilę, spoglądając w przestrzeń zmętniałym wzrokiem. Naraz jednak jakby nieco wytrzeźwiał. — Nie mogłeś tam wejść, co? Frajer! A ja teraz mogę. — Po jego twarzy rozlał się szeroki uśmiech pełen satysfakcji. — Zwalczyłem barierę, ha!

— Jakim sposobem? — zainteresował się Severus.

Yaxley nie odpowiedział.

— Tylko, że ich tam już nie ma — powiedział ponuro i uniósł swoją szklankę do ust.

Przez chwilę milczeli. Severus zerknął na kaktusa. Musiał być już kompletnie pijany. Zastanawiał się właśnie, czy powinien zamówić jeszcze jedną butelkę, czy dać już sobie spokój, skoro zdołał się dowiedzieć najważniejszego. Pottera od dawna nie było już na Grimmauld Place, co zgadzało się z wieściami przyniesionymi przez Fineasa. Był gdzieś w drodze, diabli wiedzą gdzie, wypełniając misję zleconą przez Dumbledore'a. Najważniejsze, że Śmierciożercy mieli o tym wszystkim równie nikłe pojęcie jak Snape. Zaś co do dawnej kwatery Zakonu... Jeżeli Yaxley mówił prawdę, to Śmierciożercy mieli już swobodny dostęp do Grimmauld Place. Dobrze, że Zakon zawczasu zmienił siedzibę.

Niespodziewanie ktoś usiadł na wolnym miejscu obok niego, nie pytając nawet o pozwolenie.

— Snape, postawisz kolejkę, co? Po starej znajomości.

Severus spojrzał groźnie na osobnika, który tak bezczelnie ośmielił się napraszać i spostrzegł, że to Mundungus Fletcher. Jak zwykle cuchnął alkoholem i kiepskim tytoniem. Miał na sobie jakiś brudnobrązowy, obszarpany i poplamiony płaszcz; czym dokładnie Snape wolał nie dociekać, ale wyglądało to tak, jakby się tarzał w rynsztoku. Na głowę wcisnął jakiś dziwaczny cylinder. Cholerny Fletcher nie miał się kiedy przyplątać. Od dwóch miesięcy nie widział jego zakazanej gęby, a ten musiał przyłazić akurat wtedy, gdy wyciągał informacje z Yaxleya.

— Co to za jeden? — Yaxley zerknął podejrzliwie na Fletchera.

— Pojęcia nie mam, pierwszy raz go na oczy widzę — zełgał gładko Severus, jednocześnie dziękując Merlinowi, że Yaxley obracał się w nieco innym towarzystwie i dlatego najwyraźniej nie kojarzył Fletchera. Dołohow albo Rookwood rozpoznaliby go od razu i chociaż raczej nie skojarzyliby z Zakonem, to i tak mogłyby być kłopoty. Fletcher musiał być już chyba na niezłym gazie, skoro z własnej i nieprzymuszonej woli przysiadł się do Śmierciożerców. Na trzeźwo nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego. Jego problem polegał na tym, że rzadko bywał trzeźwy.

— No, daj chociaż kropelkę — powiedział przymilnie, ośmielając się dotknąć jego ramienia. Severus natychmiast niezbyt delikatnie odepchnął Fletchera na jego krzesło.

— Daj coś tej żebrzącej łajzie, bo słuchać go nie mogę — skrzywił się Yaxley.

Mundungus, słysząc to, natychmiast podetknął własną szklankę. Severus nalał kolejkę. Fletcher wychylił połowę jednym haustem i spojrzał na Snape'a z dziwnym błyskiem w przekrwionych oczach. Nachylił się ku niemu; jego oddech mógłby powalić hipogryfa.

— Ostatnio chętniej żeś ze mną rozm...

Snape, nie czekając na ciąg dalszy, trzasnął go solidnie w szczękę. Mundungus zleciał z krzesła z rumorem.

Yaxley, widząc to, zastygł ze szklanką na wpół uniesioną do ust. Snape prędko musiał wymyślić jakieś uzasadnienie dla takiego potraktowania Fletchera.

— Zachlap... Mógł mi zachlapać płaszcz — wybełkotał Severus, spoglądając po sobie i symulując pijackie otępienie.

Yaxley zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na leżącego pod stołem Fletchera.

— Nie, nie mogę, no nie mogę patrzeć na bitego człowieka — skrzywił się i wstał od stołu. Odszedł kawałek chwiejnym krokiem i odwrócił się, unosząc palec. — Jeżeli bije ktoś inny — powiedział poważnie. Oddalił się w stronę toalety.

Severus odczekał chwilę i zerwał się z krzesła. Przypadł do Mundungusa i szarpnął go za klapę płaszcza.

— _Rennervate_ — powiedział cicho, kierując na niego różdżkę.

Mundungus zaczął zdradzać oznaki życia, co oznaczało, że Severus nie przyłożył mu aż tak mocno, jak sądził.

— Zmiataj stąd, łajzo, i pamiętaj, że się nie znamy — wysyczał.

Fletcher, trzymając się za szczękę, spojrzał mętnym wzrokiem na Snape'a, który celował różdżką w jego gardło.

— Aleoshochodziiii, pięęęękny kawalerze? — zapytał bezradnie, zionąc na niego oparami alkoholu.

Był tak pijany, że Obliviate mogłoby tylko pogorszyć sprawę. Pół biedy, jeżeli zaklęcie Snape'a zrobiłoby z niego półgłówka. Gorzej, jeżeli zostałoby to, czego akurat nie powinien był pamiętać. Być może Severus pośpieszył się z uciszaniem Fletchera Całkiem możliwe, że Mundungus miał zamiar powiedzieć coś innego, niekoniecznie odwołać się do ich ostatniej rozmowy, podczas której Snape zasugerował użycie Eliksiru Wielosokowego do stworzenia kamuflażu podczas przenoszenia Pottera w bezpieczne miejsce. W końcu rzucił wtedy na niego dość solidne Obliviate... Samym dowodem było to, że Fletcher, zamiast unikać go jak ognia, w ogóle nie skojarzył jego osoby z niebezpieczeństwem. Teraz jednak było już nieco za późno, żeby się tym martwić. Severus z determinacją dźwignął Fletchera na nogi i odciągnął go od stolika w kierunku wyjścia. Odprowadziło ich kilka ukradkowych spojrzeń, ale nic więcej; bójki w Świńskim Łbie nie były niczym niespotykanym, a w porównaniu do zwykłych burd urządzanych przez Śmierciożerców, znokautowanie jakiegoś gościa nosiło znamiona kulturalnej sprzeczki.

— A mógł zabić — szepnął jakiś długobrody czarodziej do swojego kompana. Kolega kiwnął głową potakująco i upił łyk piwa z kufla, starannie unikając podnoszenia wzroku na przechodzącego obok nich Śmierciożercę, wlekącego swoją nieszczęsną ofiarę.

Snape'owi udało się wyprowadzić Mundungusa na zewnątrz. Fletcher nawet zbytnio się nie opierał, wciąż nieco zamroczony. Severus dowlókł go aż do zaułka i popchnął lekko w głąb ciemnego zakątka. Fletcher uczynił kilka chwiejnych kroków i zatoczył się na ścianę. Sądząc po hałasie, jakiego narobił, wpadł na jakieś kubły. Snape, wracając do knajpy, minął się z Aberforthem, który akurat wyszedł, by wyprowadzić na zewnątrz kozła.

— No, no — mruknął Dumbledore, który najwyraźniej widział całe zajście — jak będę chciał zatrudnić odźwiernego, to się do ciebie zgłoszę.

Snape wrócił do stołu tuż przed powrotem Yaxleya.

—Ra, ra, ra, ra, ra, pa-ra-ra-ram — nucił Yaxley, zajmując swoje miejsce. Przysunął sobie butelkę i szczodrze nalał alkoholu do szklanek, najpierw sobie, a potem Severusowi — No, ale piąstkę to ty masz, Snape — powiedział z czymś na kształt niechętnego podziwu. — Nie pomyślałbym nawet. Gdzie się ta ofiara podziała? — zapytał, zerkając na kamienną posadzkę, przez narosłe na niej warstwy brudu przypominającą klepisko, jakby spodziewał się ujrzeć zalegającego tam Fletchera.

— A, wyrzuciłem go — powiedział Snape niedbale. — To go nauczy szanować śmierciożerczy płaszcz.

Yaxley pokiwał głową z poważną miną i w milczeniu wzniósł toast. Wypili.

— I co, Snape, nie powinieneś pilnować swojej posady? — powiedział Yaxley bez żadnego wstępu. Na jego wargach pojawił się przewrotny uśmieszek, co świadczyło o tym, że coś wie.

— Moja posada nie jest niczym zagrożona — odparł Snape chłodno. Yaxley łypnął na niego podejrzliwie. Jak na ilość rzekomo wypitego przez Severusa alkoholu, to stwierdzenie mogło być nieco za trzeźwe.

— Taaak? Słyszałem co innego. — Yaxley uśmiechnął się wrednie. — Że nie możesz dać sobie rady z tą smarkaterią. Włażą ci na głowę.

— Doprawdy? — Snape uniósł brwi, symulując zdziwienie tak, jakby nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówił Yaxley.

„Zamorduję Carrowa. Co ten idiota rozpowiada?" — pomyślał z niesmakiem. Jeżeli Yaxley wiedział o takich rzeczach, to Czarny Pan wiedział tym bardziej.

— A jak u ciebie? — Snape zmienił temat.

— Co u mnie? — zapytał podejrzliwie Yaxley.

— W Ministerstwie — powiedział Severus jadowicie. Porzucił już symulację upojenia alkoholem. Yaxley przez chwilę spoglądał w przestrzeń.

— W Ministerstwie... — powtórzył powoli. — Niech jasna cholera porwie to Ministerstwo! — Nie rozwinął tej myśli, ale Snape wywnioskował z tego, że powodziło mu się tam nienajlepiej. Sprawa Thicknesse'a, porażka w schwytaniu Pottera, dezaprobata Czarnego Pana... to wszystko razem musiało dać mu nieźle w kość. — To niesprawiedliwe. To cholernie niesprawiedliwe, Snape, że ci się tak wszystko udaje — powiedział z pretensją w głosie. — Dobrze ci tu. Posłałeś do piachu starego i sam żeś wskoczył na jego miejsce. — Zarechotał nagle, najwyraźniej rozbawiony tą myślą. Wlał sobie kolejną porcję whiskey do szklanki, rozchlapując sporo na blat.

Widząc, jak nie może trafić, Snape pomyślał, że Yaxley miał już chyba dosyć. Kaktus zresztą też. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że obydwaj byli bliscy przerwy w życiorysie.

— To ja powinienem zostać dyrektorem, o! Ja wychowywałem się w lepszych miejscach niż podwórko na Spinner's End! — wypalił. Wychylił szklankę do dna jednym haustem.

— Niewątpliwie — odparł uprzejmie Severus.

Yaxley spoglądał na niego jeszcze przez chwilę.

— Albo mógłbym uczyć — powiedział, z dużym trudem sklejając sylaby. — Zzzaklęć. Miałem Zzzet z Zzzzaklęć. Zzzzzet... Mógł… bym... — urwał i, osunąwszy się na blat, zasnął. Snape, upewniwszy się, że Yaxley stracił poczucie rzeczywistości, wstał od stołu, zostawiając resztkę whiskey na stole.

— Rozważę twoją kandydaturę — powiedział na odchodnym i odszedł. Wychodząc z gospody, minął się z kozłem, który, widząc szeroko otwarte drzwi, skorzystał z okazji i z radosnym meczeniem wbiegł truchtem do środka.

* * *

Księżyc w ostatniej kwadrze wisiał nisko nad czarną gęstwiną Zakazanego Lasu, posrebrzając swym blaskiem strzępy rozciągniętych przez wiatr chmur. Severus niespiesznie wracał do zamku, nie zapaliwszy nawet światełka na końcu różdżki. Wystarczająco wyraźnie widział drogę prowadzącą przez opustoszałe błonia do Hogwartu. Potężny gmach, ciemniejący na horyzoncie, przypominał jednolitą, masywną bryłę; światła paliły się tylko w pojedynczych oknach. Wieczór był spokojny i nawet dość ciepły.

Naraz jego uwagę przykuł jakiś błysk na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej. Zatrzymał się, wytężając wzrok. Za wcześnie jeszcze było na lekcję astronomii. Zresztą to, co spostrzegł, nie przypominało blasku zapalonej lampy czy poświaty rzucanej przez światełko różdżki. Przypominało raczej płomień. Zawahał się. Sinistra nie miała chyba w zwyczaju palić ogniska na szczycie wieży…? Nie dostrzegłszy niczego więcej, uznał, że może coś mu się przywidziało i podjął wędrówkę do zamku.

Urabianie Yaxleya zajęło mu znacznie mniej czasu, niż zakładał, postanowił więc jeszcze zajść do gabinetu i porozmawiać z portretami dyrektorów na temat przeszpiegów w sprawie zebrania. Prawdopodobieństwo, że zdołali dowiedzieć się czegoś nowego podczas tych paru godzin jego nieobecności, było raczej nikłe, ale wolał się upewnić.

Udało mu się dotrzeć na siódme piętro bez spotkania z dyżurującymi na pierwszej zmianie nauczycielami. Unikanie ich niepokojąco zakrawało na tchórzostwo, ale na dzisiaj dość już miał uroczych doznań; wystarczyło, że przez cały dzień musiał znosić atmosferę powszechnego potępienia przy stole. Nie chciał prowokować nowych zadrażnień.

— Dobry wieczór, Severusie — przywitał go Dumbledore. — Wcześnie wróciłeś.

— Tak wyszło — mruknął Snape, zamykając za sobą drzwi i wychodząc na środek owalnego gabinetu, skąd mógł dobrze widzieć wszystkie portrety dyrektorów. Dippet już pochrapywał, podobnie jak Fortescue, ale Dumbledore, Derwent i parę innych spoglądało na niego z uwagą. Nim Snape zdążył się odezwać, Nigellus otworzył jedno oko i rzekł:

— Jeżeli pytanie brzmi tak samo jak zwykle od dwóch tygodni, to moja odpowiedź brzmi: nie — powiedział nieco zgryźliwie, po czym zapadł się głębiej w fotel, próbując znaleźć wygodną pozycję do snu.

— A wy? Dowiedzieliście się może czegoś nowego? — Severus zwrócił się do reszty portretów. Rozległy się pomruki zaprzeczeń, a Dumbledore tylko pokręcił przecząco głową z przepraszającym uśmiechem. Snape jakoś nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że Albus niezbyt się starał przy wykonywaniu tego polecenia.

Nagle za plecami Severusa rozległ się trzask aportacji. Odwrócił się gwałtownie. Tuż za nim stał Zgredek.

— Dobry wieczór, dyrektorze Snape, sir — zaskrzeczał. — Zgredek zauważył, że pan wrócił, panie dyrektorze, sir. Czy życzy pan sobie czegoś, panie dyrektorze, sir? Podać herbatę jak zwykle? — zapytał szybko, najwyraźniej pamiętając, że Snape miał w zwyczaju codziennie wieczorem wypijać filiżankę Earl Greya, nawet jeżeli ostatnio nieco to zaniedbał przez swoje częste wyjścia do Hogsmeade.

Gdyby nie to, że skrzat nie mógł uczynić nic złego przeciw czarodziejowi, któremu służył, Severus zacząłby podejrzewać Zgredka o jakieś niecne zamiary. Nie pierwszy raz przez myśl przemknęło mu, że zachowanie tego stworzenia jest co najmniej niezrozumiałe.

Skoro było jeszcze w miarę wcześnie…

— Herbatę poproszę — powiedział Severus.

— To co zwykle, sir? — upewnił się Zgredek.

— Tak jest — potwierdził Snape.

Skrzat deportował się, a Severus zajął swoje miejsce za biurkiem i sięgnął po książkę. Postanowił resztę wieczoru spędzić w zaciszu gabinetu. W końcu po tym ciężkim tygodniu należała mu się chwila oderwania od bieżących spraw. Gdyby wciąż myślał o tym, co działo się w szkole i poza nią, wizja izolatki u Św. Munga stałaby się więcej niż klarowna.

Zgredek wrócił po paru minutach z zastawioną tacą. Severus podziękował mu i odprawił.

Czytał książkę, popijając Earl Greya i rozkoszując się pierwszym spokojnym wieczorem od wielu dni, gdy nagle usłyszał jakiś głośny huk w kominku, jakby coś wyleciało w powietrze. Znieruchomiał z książką w ręku, z zaskoczeniem wbijając wzrok w kratę paleniska. Kominek był odcięty od sieci Fiuu i nikt nie mógł dostać się tą drogą do komnaty.

Z kominka, wprost na zielono-srebrny dywanik, wytoczyło się coś, co przypominało kulę ognia.

— Co do… — Snape odruchowo chwycił za różdżkę, na wpół zrywając się z krzesła i zastygł w bezruchu, nie wierząc własnym oczom..

Przed kominkiem siedział feniks Fawkes. Rozłożył skrzydła, strzepując z piór popiół z paleniska na dywanik. Ujrzawszy Severusa, zaskrzeczał radośnie i podfrunął na biurko, rozrzucając starannie poukładane na blacie papiery. W najmniejszym stopniu nie przejmując się tym, że Snape był, delikatnie mówiąc, daleki od okazywania entuzjazmu na jego widok, zaczął się do niego przymilać, o mało co nie włażąc mu przy tym na głowę.

— Albusie, wiesz może, o co chodzi twojemu feniksowi? — zapytał Snape z nutką desperacji w głosie. Nie zastanawiał się w ogóle, jak to się stało, że Fawkes tak znienacka pojawił się w kominku. Namolne ptaszysko starannie to uniemożliwiało.

— Po prostu się cieszy, że cię widzi, Severusie.

— Naprawdę? Raczej bez wzajemności.

Snape, nie dbając o zachowanie godności, zerwał się z krzesła, byleby tylko uciec z zasięgu Fawkesa. Spojrzał na portret Dumbledore'a. Stary drań zdawał się doskonale bawić.

Snape tak jakby mniej. Na samą myśl, że feniks mógłby wybrać na swoje efektowne wejście moment, gdy w gabinecie byli obecni Carrowowie, zrobiło mu się trochę słabo. Poza tym wolałaby, by Fawkes okazywał swoją sympatię inaczej, niż skubiąc rękaw jego szaty.

— Czego ty chcesz? Odczep się! — warknął, odsuwając się jeszcze o krok od feniksa.

Fawkes zaskrzeczał radośnie, jakby usłyszał właśnie jakieś czułe słowo. Zachowywał się zdecydowanie za głośno. Snape, nie widząc innego sposobu, by go uciszyć, zapchał mu dziób biszkoptem. Fawkes umilkł na moment. Zapanowała błoga cisza.

I dokładnie w tej chwili rozległo się pukanie do drzwi gabinetu.

_c.d.n._

**Ilustracja do tego rozdziału też istnieje, chociaż nienajlepsza, swoją drogą, bo staroć:**

**http : / / the - black - panther . deviantart . com / gallery / 5757769# / d12hwqp**


	13. Nowy opiekun

_Trochę lżejszy rozdział, w którym Severus musi uporać się z nowym problemem: co zrobić z Fawkesem. _

_**Lucrecia LeVrai**__ - Dziękuję za komentarze, bardzo miło się je czyta. Dowcip ze Stalinem zidentyfikowany poprawnie ;) Pijacki dialog pisało się bardzo przyjemnie, zwłaszcza, że jest mocno inspirowany scenką ze „Stawki większej niż życie" z Klossem i Brunnerem. A co do Snape'a i portretu Dumbledore'a, to tak się akurat złożyło, że w tym rozdziale pojawia się krótka rozmowa tej dwójki, dotycząca tajnego zebrania nauczycieli._

**Rozdział 13**

**Nowy opiekun**

Severus zdrętwiał.

Fawkes też, bo kawałek biszkopta stanął mu w przełyku.

Snape zdążył pomyśleć kilka rzeczy i żadna z nich nie była zbyt optymistyczna. Jeżeli to któreś z Carrowów, to był skończony; jeśli McGonagall albo ktoś z nauczycieli, to chyba jeszcze gorzej; że co to ma znaczyć, nachodzenie go o tej godzinie w piątek wieczorem, skoro, do diabła, chyba nikogo nie zapraszał, a przede wszystkim: jak ktokolwiek zdołał wejść na klatkę schodową, skoro, jak mu się wydawało, hasło do dyrektorskiego gabinetu powinien był znać tylko on sam?

Problem polegał na tym, że zapomniał to hasło ustawić.

Tak czy inaczej, stało się. Ktokolwiek znajdował się teraz za drzwiami, absolutnie nie mógł zobaczyć Fawkesa. Snape, bez namysłu, złapał feniksa i, nie zważając na jego pełne oburzenia skrzeczenie, przytłumione przez biszkopcik, zdecydowanym ruchem ściągnął go z blatu i wrzucił pod biurko.

— Ani mi się waż otworzyć dziób! — warknął szeptem.

Szybkim Chłoszczyść uprzątnął popiół z dywanika leżącego przed kominkiem. Nie miał czasu poukładać porozrzucanych dokumentów, zgarnął je więc na jeden, nieforemny stos, nie dbając o to, że część papierów zsunęła się na podłogę. Książka, którą czytał, zginęła mu gdzieś z oczu, wyszarpnął więc z szuflady biurka jakieś stare czasopismo z zamiarem symulowania lektury. Z niewiadomych przyczyn wydawało mu się, że powinien mieć jakieś uzasadnienie dla pobytu w gabinecie o tak późnej porze. W ferworze zapomniał, że sam fakt bycia dyrektorem uprawniał go do przebywania tutaj nawet przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Dopiero gdy udało mu się opanować sytuację, opadł na krzesło i przysunął je do biurka. Fawkes lekko szamotał mu się pod nogami, ale nie próbował wyłazić. Jego ogon był ciepły, więc Severus miał niezbyt przyjemne wrażenie jakby trzymał nogi w rozpalonym ognisku.

— Proszę wejść — powiedział, nie bez trudu używając swojego zwykłego, opanowanego tonu i wbił wzrok w trzymane przed sobą czasopismo, udając, że je czyta.

Do środka wpadł Filch.

— Panie dyrektorze! Przepraszam za najście o tej godzinie, byłem u pana w lochach, ale pana tam nie było — wypalił woźny jednym tchem, zdradzając objawy wielkiego poruszenia — więc pomyślałem, że jest pan tutaj i… — Urwał, spostrzegłszy lekki zamęt panujący na biurku i dziwne spojrzenie dyrektora, zerkającego na niego sponad starego egzemplarza „Transmutacji dzisiaj".

— Tak? Cóż jest tak niesłychanie pilnego? — zapytał Severus, wyrażając oszczędne zainteresowanie i składając czasopismo.

Filch milczał przez chwilę nie tylko z powodu konsternacji, ale również przez zadyszkę; Widocznie musiał biec. Pokonanie siedmiu pięter w szybkim tempie faktycznie mogło sprawić pewne trudności osobie w dość podeszłym wieku, więc Severus cierpliwie czekał, chociaż najchętniej wyrzuciłby woźnego z gabinetu. Poczuł jak Fawkes dziobie go w lewą łydkę, najwyraźniej dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że chciałby wydostać się na wolność.

„Powyrywam mu wszystkie pióra z ogona" — pomyślał mściwie Snape. — „Co do jednego".

— Już wiem, kiedy będzie to zebranie — wydusił z siebie wreszcie Filch. — Jutro. O północy. U profesor McGonagall. Słyszałem jak profesor Babbling i Trelawney o tym rozmawiały. Trelawney musiała kilka razy powtarzać, dość głośno i…

— Świetnie — przerwał mu Snape, nie pozwalając rozwinąć tematu. — Dobra robota, panie Filch — powiedział, myśląc tylko o tym, by woźny już sobie poszedł w cholerę, bo odrażające ptaszysko, wiercące się pod biurkiem, znów zmieniło położenie. Snape nie miał pojęcia, co mogło strzelić do łba Fawkesowi i obawiał się, że feniks podpali mu szatę albo zacznie drzeć dziób. Nie wytrzymał i zerknął w dół. Fawkes oparł głowę na jego kolanie, spoglądając na niego prosząco czarnymi paciorkowatymi oczami.

— Co mam dalej robić, panie dyrektorze? — zapytał Filch niepewnie.

— Nic — oświadczył Severus, z trudem odrywając uwagę od Fawkesa, który na szczęście wciąż siedział cicho.

— Nic? — zdziwił się Filch.

— Pana rola jest skończona, dziękuję. Resztą zajmę się ja.

— No a tego… nie powinno się tego zebrania jakoś… eee… powstrzymać? — odważył się zapytać woźny.

— Niech już pana o to głowa nie boli — odparł Snape z zimnym uśmiechem.

Fawkes zaczął ciągnąć go za skraj peleryny. Severus lekko odsunął go stopą.

Filch spoglądał na niego nierozumiejącym wzrokiem, ale nic więcej nie powiedział. Najwidoczniej doszedł do wniosku, że wypytywanie dyrektora nie byłoby zbyt rozsądnym pomysłem.

— Nagroda pana nie minie — napomknął Severus.

Filch, usłyszawszy to, uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Ach, to zbytek łaskawości, panie dyrektorze. Dziękuję, bardzo dziękuję.

Snape odprawił go ruchem ręki. Filch, gnąc się w ukłonach, wyszedł, a właściwie wycofał się z gabinetu. Ledwie zamknęły się za nim drzwi, Snape zabezpieczył je zaklęciem i zerwał się z krzesła. Fawkes, bezgranicznie szczęśliwy, z radosnym skrzeknięciem wyskoczył spod biurka i podfrunął na swoją żerdź.

— O nie, tutaj na pewno nie będziesz siedzieć! — powiedział Severus stanowczo.

Fawkes, usadowiwszy się wygodnie na żerdzi, przekrzywił głową, spoglądając na niego swoimi pełnymi wyrazu, błyszczącymi oczami. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że zamierza go posłuchać. Najzwyczajniej w świecie się z nim droczył.

— Albusie, jak rozmawiać z tym ptakiem? Przecież on nie może tak tutaj siedzieć na widoku! — Snape był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. — Złaź stąd! — Machnął ręką, próbując przestraszyć feniksa, ale bezskutecznie. — Jak nakłonić go, by zlazł z tej żerdzi?

Dumbledore okazywał zupełnie niestosowne do sytuacji rozbawienie.

— A nie przyszło ci do głowy, żeby go po prostu o to grzecznie poprosić? — zapytał z uśmiechem.

— Nie — syknął Severus. — Czego ty chcesz ode mnie? — zapytał Fawkesa. — Jestem złym złoczyńcą Śmierciożercą na pełen etat. Śmierciożercy nie lubią feniksów. A ja jestem jeszcze gorszy. Zabiłem twojego pana. Mogę cię oskubać i uwarzyć eliksir na twoich piórach. Tego właśnie chcesz?

Fawkes, z niewiadomych przyczyn, wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zadowolonego.

— On się ciebie nie boi, Severusie. Wie, że go nie skrzywdzisz — powiedział Dumbledore.

— Skąd ta pewność? — mruknął Snape. Fawkes wyciągnął ku niemu głowę. Zaniepokojony o całość swojej szaty Severus prędko sięgnął po kolejny biszkopt i podsunął pod dziób ptaka. Fawkes chwycił go delikatnie i, przytrzymując pazurem, zaczął skubać, krusząc naokoło.

— Wygląda na to, że wybrał cię na swojego opiekuna — poinformował go Dumbledore. — Wiele magicznych stworzeń tak postępuje, ale feniksy są szczególne. To wielki zaszczyt.

— Powieszę się — podsumował Snape optymistycznie, niezbyt zachwycony z powodu tego niezwykłego zaszczytu, który spadł na niego jak grom z jasnego nieba. — Opiekun czy nie opiekun, on nie może tu zostać! — powiedział ze złością, wracając do pierwotnego tematu.

— No cóż, musisz coś wymyśleć, Severusie — powiedział Dumbledore.

„Jak zwykle" — pomyślał Snape z irytacją, spoglądając na feniksa, który skończył już skubać ciastko i wyciągnął szyję, najwyraźniej prosząc o więcej. Severus machinalnie podsunął mu cały talerz i przyglądając się jak Fawkes sieje spustoszenie w biszkoptach, które normalnie pozostałby nienaruszone, zaczął się zastanawiać, co z nim zrobić.

Jedno było pewne. Feniks nie mógł zostać w gabinecie. Przychodziło tu zbyt wiele osób. Minerwa bywała tu prawie codziennie w sprawach służbowych, Filch systematycznie składał mu raporty, a na domiar złego nawiedzali go Carrowowie, często wpadając nie dość, że bez uprzedzenia, to jeszcze bez pukania. Wyjście było tylko jedno. Mógł go trzymać wyłącznie w swoich prywatnych komnatach. Nikt go tam nie odwiedzał, więc nie było ryzyka, że ktoś go zobaczy. Nawet skrzaty trzymały się z daleka; przynajmniej większość z nich. Plan był jasny i prosty. Gorzej przedstawiało się jego wykonanie.

Na uprzejmie wydane przez Severusa polecenie, by przeniósł się do lochów samodzielnie, Fawkes odpowiedział lekkim uniesieniem grzebienia na głowie i rozpaczliwie bezmyślnym spojrzeniem. Na próbę bardziej zdecydowaną, polegającą na zachęceniu go do wskoczenia w kominek, wyraził protest oburzonym skrzeknięciem i wyrwał się Snape'owi z rąk, wracając na swoją żerdź, skąd łypał na niego nieprzyjaznym okiem, nastroszony. Nie wyraził też chęci wylecenia oknem. Severus pomyślał, że może tak było lepiej. Gdyby ktoś go zobaczył, choćby z Wieży Astronomicznej... Ależ oczywiście! Ledwie to pomyślał, natychmiast skojarzył wcześniej widziany błysk z pojawieniem się Fawkesa. Swoją drogą, ciekawe, gdzie podziewał się wcześniej? Severus nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, żeby tam pozostał, najlepiej z daleka od Hogwartu. I od Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Przenieś się do lochów. Do lochów. Do lo-chów, ptasi móżdżku — Severus, bez większej nadziei, jeszcze raz próbował wpłynąć na Fawkesa.

Na próżno. Feniks nie zareagował.

— Severusie, on nie wie, gdzie ty mieszkasz — odezwał się Dumbledore ze swojego portretu. — Nie może przenieść się w miejsce, którego nie zna.

— Doprawdy? To zadziwiające, że normalnie prezentując tak niesamowitą inteligencję, teraz jest tak głupi, że nie jest w stanie zlokalizować lochów. W budownictwie zazwyczaj lokuje się je na dole.

Fawkes przerwał czyszczenie piórek i zerknął na niego nieżyczliwie. Wyglądało na to, że to akurat zrozumiał, nie zmieniło to jednak nic w kwestii ich współpracy.

Pozostawała tylko jedna możliwość, która zresztą zupełnie nie podobała się Severusowi. Musiał przetransportować Fawkesa do lochów osobiście, co oznaczało wędrówkę z feniksem Dumbledore'a bez mała przez pół zamku. Na szczęście by ukryć go przed niepożądanym wzrokiem wystarczył zwykły czar zwodzący. Gdyby tak dało się go jeszcze jakoś uśpić… Nie miał jednak na podorędziu niczego stosownego, co mogłoby podziałać na magiczne stworzenie. To znaczy, uśpić by go zdołał na pewno, tylko z wybudzeniem mogłyby być drobne kłopoty. Severus spojrzał na zegar. Było pięć minut po północy. Z przeprowadzeniem całej akcji najbezpieczniej było zaczekać do czwartej nad ranem, gdy kończyła się druga zmiana patrolu nauczycieli i teoretycznie wszyscy w zamku powinni już udać się na spoczynek. Westchnął. Mógł zapomnieć o wczesnym pójściu spać.

Wrócił na swoje miejsce za biurkiem. Wolał nie zostawiać feniksa samego w gabinecie, musiał więc zaczekać tutaj razem z nim do tej upiornej czwartej nad ranem. Stukając palcami w blat, spoglądał wrogo na Fawkesa. Brakowało mu jeszcze tylko tego kłopotu. Opieka nad feniksem z pewnością nie była częścią jego zobowiązania...

Fawkes, nic sobie nie robiąc z jego niezadowolenia, skończył dzióbać biszkopty i podniósł wzrok na swojego nowego opiekuna. Zaskrzeczał jakoś żałośnie, prosząco, trącając dziobem małą miseczkę zawieszoną przy jego żerdzi.

— Czego on znowu chce? — zapytał ze złością Severus. — Życzy sobie wieczornych rozrywek?

— Prosi o wodę… — wyjaśnił Dumbledore.

— A, o wodę — mruknął Snape, ciesząc się, że chodziło tylko o to. Skierował różdżkę na pojemnik, rzucając niewerbalne Aguamenti_._ Naczynie wypełniło się wodą.

Fawkes, uszczęśliwiony, napił się do syta, a potem schował głowę pod skrzydło i zapadł w drzemkę. Istniała szansa, że przez jakiś czas będzie siedzieć cicho.

Snape miał do zagospodarowania jakąś potworną ilość wolnego czasu. Nie cierpiał bezczynności, jednak nie bardzo miał się czym zająć. Do pracy biurowej o tej porze ze zrozumiałych względów żywił uzasadnioną niechęć. Jedyną czynnością, do jakiej się w tej chwili poczuwał, było pozbieranie papierów porozrzucanych przez feniksa. Przy okazji odnalazł swoją książkę. Przeczytał jeszcze kilkanaście stron, ale wkrótce mu się to znudziło i odłożył ją na bok. Fawkes wciąż spał.

Ponieważ bezczynność była nie do zniesienia, zaczął rozpaczliwie szukać jakiegoś zajęcia. Przyszło mu do głowy, że powinien w końcu zrobić porządek w biurku. Dotychczas zagospodarował tylko jego blat i tę jedną szufladę, która była najbardziej pusta; nawet niczego nie musiał wyrzucać. Nie było w tym nic z sentymentu, zwyczajnie nie miał na to czasu. Jednak teraz, skoro dysponował nim w nadmiarze, nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, żeby zrobić to teraz. Wbrew sobie zerknął przez ramię na portret Dumbledore'a. Albus, tak jak reszta portretów, spał w swoich ramach i chyba tym razem nie udawał. Severus położył dłoń na uchwycie górnej szuflady i zawahał się. Dlaczego miał irracjonalne wrażenie, jakby miał naruszyć prywatność Dumbldore'a?

Wciąż czuł się w gabinecie nie na miejscu. Być może pozostawienie tutaj wszystkiego po staremu było błędem. Miał jednak ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, niż zajmowanie się dekoracją wnętrz. Odcisnął na gabinecie tylko subtelne piętno. Czerwono-złoty dywanik przed kominkiem zmienił barwy na zielono-srebrne, zasłony w oknach były zaciągnięte niemal cały czas, a w kałamarzu tkwiło kilka kruczych piór. To pomarańczowoczerwone, którego używał Dumbledore, Severus nie dotykał. Cała reszta: myślodsiewnia, miecz Gryffindora, czy magiczne instrumenty w przeszklonych gablotach pozostały na swoich miejscach. Zaś co do biurka… Minęło już półtora miesiąca. Chyba miał prawo zrobić tu porządek? Jeszcze w sierpniu, gdy pobieżnie przejrzał zawartość biurka stwierdził, że Dumbledore trzymał w nim wszystko, tylko nie dokumenty.

Z determinacją otworzył górną szufladę. W środku znajdował się zapas zwykłych, biurowych narzędzi. Pęk piór do pisania, w tym jedno wściekle cytrynowej barwy, kolorowe spinacze, które uciekły na wszystkie strony przed jego dotykiem, kilka czystych zwojów pergaminu, pinezki, napoczęta buteleczka zielonego atramentu, zaschniętego na kamień, nienadającego się już do niczego. Do tego całkowicie niemagiczne przedmioty: taśma klejąca, pudełko kredek i długopis, a także kilka innych różnych szpargałów, w tym: igła z fioletową nitką, rulon cytrynowych dropsów i małe pudełeczko, które Severus zidentyfikował jako zwykłe, mugolskie zapałki.

Druga szuflada zawierała prywatną korespondencję. Koperty bez listów w środku i listy bez kopert, zapisane na brudno albo niedokończone. Pobieżnie rzucił na nie okiem, zatrzymując wzrok na nagłówkach i pierwszych słowach, przez wzgląd na resztki przyzwoitości powstrzymujące chęć przeczytania ciągu dalszego, wynikającej ze zwykłej, ludzkiej ciekawości. Gdyby Rita Skeeter znalazła się na jego miejscu, zapewne eksplodowałaby z przejęcia, mając do dyspozycji całą szufladę listów Dumbledore'a. Jednak srodze by się rozczarowała. Albus nie należał do osób, które śmiertelne tajemnice przesyłają beztrosko sowami, więc zapewne żadnych rewelacji w tych papierach nie było. Jeżeli ten stary manipulant chciał coś utrzymać w tajemnicy to doskonale mu się to udawało. Severus zerknął na wciąż śpiącego na swojej żerdzi Fawkesa. Zaczął podejrzewać, że wepchnięcie mu feniksa było kolejnym z elementów podstępnego planu Dumbledore'a. Przez wzgląd na późną porę ta teoria spiskowa zaczynała mu jakoś niezwykle pasować do reszty jego podejrzeń. Dolał sobie do filiżanki Earl Greya i wrócił do przeglądania zawartości szuflady. Jeden z listów, skierowany do Aberfortha najwyraźniej nigdy nie został wysłany. Severus zerknął na datę. No tak, najwyraźniej Albus nie zdążył. Swoją drogą, nieco dziwne było, że bracia, mieszkając tak blisko siebie, wymieniali korespondencję, zamiast się normalnie odwiedzić. Cóż, widocznie nie tylko w rodzinie Snape'ów stosunki wyglądały osobliwie. Severus przelotnie pomyślał o swoich własnych krewnych, nim zamknął szufladę, nie zagłębiając się w nie należące do niego wspomnienia.

Do dolnej szuflady nie zaglądał. Od początku września trzymał tam dokumenty. Wcześniej była zapchana starymi wydaniami „Transmutacji dzisiaj".

Na blacie biurka pozostało tylko znalezione w pierwszej szufladzie pudełko zapałek. Severus Snape był prawdopodobnie jedną z nielicznych osób, które na pytanie: „co to jest: ma czterdzieści dziewięć główek i nie myśli?", odparłby: „standardowy rocznik w Hogwarcie". Nigdy nie korzystał z tego mugolskiego wynalazku, różdżka w zupełności wystarczyła do zapalenia palnika pod kociołkiem czy rozniecenia ognia w kominku.

Wysypał zawartość pudełka na blat. Patyczki o czerwonych główkach rozsypały się na wszystkie strony. Zgarnął je na bok i wziął ze stosu kilka zapałek. Po krótkim namyśle ułożył je jedna za drugą, w pofalowaną linię. Obok niej dodał drugą, ukształtowaną w ten sam sposób. Z czterech zapałek ułożonych w romb na jednym końcu powstała głowa. Z ośmiu kolejnych zygzak w środku. Dwie dodatkowe utworzyły koniuszek ogona. W ten sposób ułożył całkiem zgrabną zapałkową żmiję.

Po chwili żmija przekształciła się w nietoperza, nietoperz w jamnika, jamnik w jaszczurkę, a jaszczurka w jeża. Jeż był najbardziej udany. Na najeżony zapałkami grzbiet wykorzystał całe pudełko. Zajęcie okazało się bardziej wciągające niż przypuszczał i wkrótce całkowicie pochłonęła go kwestia jak ułożyć feniksa, dysponując tylko czterdziestoma dziewięcioma zapałkami. Jego pomysłowość skończyła się przed trzecią na smoku. Z jednego pudełka nijak nie dało się go ułożyć. Zgarnął zapałki z powrotem do opakowania i, nie mając nic więcej do roboty, znów sięgnął po książkę. Czytanie jednak szybko go znużyło. Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy zmorzył go sen.

Gdy obudził się z głową na biurku, świeca w lichtarzu stojącym na blacie była wypalona do połowy, a zegar wskazywał dziesięć po czwartej. Severus oprzytomniał w jednej chwili. Wstał zza biurka, by rozprostować kości. Przygładził palcami rozczochrane włosy i podszedł do feniksa, który wciąż spał na swojej żerdzi. Snape bez skrupułów wyrwał go z tego błogiego stanu. Ptak zerknął na niego mało życzliwie, mrużąc ślepia, ale dość łatwo dał się nakłonić do zmiany żerdzi na ramię Severusa. Feniks był zaskakująco lekki jak na swoje rozmiary. Snape skierował na niego różdżkę, cicho wypowiadając formułę zaklęcia. Fawkes wciąż zachowywał się spokojnie, najwyraźniej nie do końca jeszcze rozbudzony. Tym lepiej.

— Ani mi się waż drgnąć — syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby Severus.

Poczuł, że Fawkes nieco mocniej zacisnął pazury na jego ramieniu, gdy schodził na dół spiralną klatką schodową, oświetlając sobie drogę różdżką. Skrzydło feniksa łaskotało go w prawe ucho, a na plecach czuł ciepło jego długiego, zwieszającego się niemal do ziemi ogona.

Upewniwszy się, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, ruszył korytarzem ku schodom. Bez wątpienia, w rankingu idiotycznych wydarzeń, to miało szansę na pierwszą lokatę.

O tej porze nie powinien był już nikogo spotkać na korytarzach. Ta zasada działa jednak tylko do wysokości czwartego piętra, gdy usłyszał, że ktoś wchodzi po schodach. Znieruchomiał, spoglądając na zbliżające się światełko; jednym szybkim ruchem zgasił swoją różdżkę. Na moment zamknął oczy, a kiedy je otworzył, widział już wszystko wyraźnie; jego wzrok szybko przystosował się do ciemności. W bladej poświacie różdżki rozpoznał Alecto. Spokojnie zaczekał, aż wejdzie wyżej. Carrow, jakby nagle tknięta jakimś przeczuciem, uniosła wzrok i spostrzegła Severusa, czającego się w mroku na półpiętrze. Jeżeli jego widok ją zaskoczył, nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

— A, to ty, Snape — powiedziała, tłumiąc ziewnięcie. — Wykończą mnie te nocne dyżury.

— Cóż, to smutna konieczność — odparł.

— Jakoś nie widziałam cię dzisiaj na dyżurze — zauważyła Alecto przytomnie, marszcząc brwi.

— Zamek jest dość duży — powiedział Severus uprzejmie, myśląc jednocześnie z irytacją, że akurat dzisiaj musiało się jej akurat zebrać na dłuższe pogawędki. Poczuł jak Fawkes, dotychczas siedzący spokojnie, nieznacznie zmienił swoje położenie.

Alecto ze zdziwieniem spojrzała gdzieś ponad prawym ramieniem Snape'a.

— Twoja peleryna… Poruszyła się! — powiedziała ze zdumieniem i natychmiast umilkła, jakby nagle zdała sobie sprawę z tego jak głupio to zabrzmiało.

Severus przywołał na twarz wyraz uprzejmego zdziwienia.

— Doprawdy? Musiało ci się coś przywidzieć. To pewnie z przemęczenia. Dobranoc.

Alecto wciąż spoglądała na niego podejrzliwie, gdy minął ją na schodach i nieśpiesznie schodził na dół.

Jak na złość tej nocy na korytarzach było nadzwyczaj tłoczno. Po drodze spotkał kolejno Binnsa, który przedryfował koło niego, najwyraźniej w ogóle go nie zauważając, Szarą Damę, zachowującą swe zwykłe, pełne godności milczenie i Irytka.

— O, wampir wraca z polowania? — zainteresował się poltergeist.

— Zamknij się — warknął Snape automatycznie.

Głos Irytka, śpiewającego „Wampira z lochów" zginął na dobre w oddali dopiero, gdy Snape zszedł do lochów. Starannie zamknął za sobą drzwi swojej komnaty i dopiero wtedy zdjął zaklęcie z feniksa. Fawkes, uszczęśliwiony, natychmiast przefrunął z jego ramienia na oparcie fotela.

— Wyjaśnijmy sobie parę spraw — powiedział Severus do feniksa. — Żadnych wrzasków. Żadnego skubania książek. Żadnego podpalania. I w ogóle ma być spokój — zakończył groźnie.

Fawkes już otworzył dziób, ale coś jakby zaczęło mu świtać i szybko go zamknął, nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Najwyraźniej dotarło do niego, że godzina wpół do piątej nad ranem nie jest odpowiednią porą na wygłupy. Położywszy grzebień płasko na łbie, przymknął ślepia, najwyraźniej z zamiarem pójścia spać. Snape, widząc to, doszedł do wniosku, że też powinien spróbować złapać choć kilka godzin snu.

— Żerdź dostaniesz jutro — powiedział do drzemiącego już feniksa, nim sam wreszcie udał się na spoczynek.

* * *

Feniksy miały w zwyczaju budzić się równo ze wschodem słońca. Fawkes nie stanowił w tej kwestii wyjątku. Chociaż na świecie było jeszcze szaro i cicho, ptak z ożywieniem sfrunął z oparcia fotela na poręcz i wyciągając szyję, spojrzał paciorkowatymi oczami w stronę drzwi do komnaty sypialnej Mistrza Eliksirów. Zegar wybił wpół do siódmej. Fawkes, stropiony, przygładził piórka na grzbiecie. Był bardzo głodny. Biszkopty pożarte w nocy, aczkolwiek smaczne, stały się już tylko mglistym wspomnieniem. Ptak poinformował o tym głośnym skrzeknięciem, nie zważając na to, że nowemu opiekunowi hałasy o świcie mogłyby się nie spodobać. Opiekun jednak najwyraźniej ogłuchł, bo nie zareagował. Feniks, zdezorientowany, odczekał chwilę, nim przefrunął z poręczy fotela pod zamknięte drzwi sypialni. Ponowił wezwanie, nieco głośniej. Nic. Fawkes przekrzywił głowę i zastukał dziobem w drzwi. Wciąż brak reakcji. Zawahał się na moment, nim ponownie zapukał kilka razy. O zakazie dzióbania drzwi mowy nie było. Wciąż nic.

Feniks lekko nastroszył grzebień. Zamknięte drzwi nie stanowiły przeszkody dla stworzenia posiadającego umiejętność teleportacji. Fawkes zniknął w kuli ognia, by pojawić się tuż nad głową śpiącego opiekuna.

* * *

Pobudka nie była miła. Coś miękkiego znienacka spadło Severusowi na głowę. Poderwał się gwałtownie, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje. Odruchowo sięgnął po ukrytą pod poduszką różdżkę i nagle zamarł, ujrzawszy Fawkesa siedzącego na brzegu łóżka. Feniks rozdziawił dziób i zaskrzeczał przeciągle z wyraźną pretensją. Severus, wciąż nie do końca przytomny, z ręką zaciśniętą na różdżce, spojrzał na budzik stojący na szafce nocnej przy łóżku. Była 6:33.

— Won — warknął, spychając ptaka z poduszki. — Spadaj, mówię!

Fawkes odfrunął na krzesło, wyraźnie urażony, i przysiadł na nim, przygniatając pelerynę, którą Severus tam wczoraj rzucił. Znów zaskrzeczał. Spojrzał na Snape'a, przekrzywiając głowę.

Nowy opiekun wsparł się na łokciu. Przecierając zaspane oczy, próbował dociec, czego ten potwór mógł chcieć o tej koszmarnej godzinie Rozdziawiony dziób feniksa z czymś mu się kojarzył. Mignęła mu myśl, że trzeba mu coś dać, to się zamknie. Nie mając siły się złościć, machinalnie wstał, zarzucił zielony szlafrok na koszulę nocną, do kieszeni włożył różdżkę i udał się do swojego dawnego gabinetu, gdzie znajdował się podręczny magazyn ze składnikami. Tłumiąc ziewnięcie, wybrał kilka nietoperzych wątróbek i postanowił je poświęcić, byleby zapchać czymś dziób tej koszmarnej, hałaśliwej bestii.

Wrócił do lochów. Znalazł jakąś miskę i tak podane śniadanie podsunął pod dziób feniksa, który siedział na poręczy fotela z niecierpliwością oczekując na posiłek.

Ku jego zdziwieniu Fawkes nie chciał jeść.

— No i czego ty chcesz? — zapytał z rozdrażnieniem Severus. — Mam ci to podać na wytwornej, złotej zastawie?

Feniks popatrzył na wątróbki z wyraźnym niesmakiem, po czym odwrócił się tyłem do miski. Severus w pierwszym odruchu miał ochotę ukręcić mu łeb, zdążył jednak nieco już oprzytomnieć i uświadomił sobie, że właściwie nie ma pojęcia, co te cholerne stworzenia jedzą. Trzeba było zapytać Dumbledore'a. Nie chciało mu się teraz iść do gabinetu, musiał więc poradzić sobie sam. Jeżeli Fawkes nie chciał wątróbek, to najwyraźniej dieta mięsna mu nie odpowiadała. Może wobec tego jakieś ziarenka? Nie miał żadnych ziarenek… Zaraz, chyba zostało mu jeszcze trochę słonecznika. To jednak nie wystarczyłoby na długo, ptaszysko zeżre i znów zacznie się wydzierać. Po dłuższej chwili zastanowienia przypomniał sobie, że kiedyś widział, jak Fawkes wcina mątwę. Doskonale. Mątwy miał od diabła i jeszcze trochę.

Druga poranna wycieczka do gabinetu trwała jeszcze krócej niż pierwsza. W magazynie znalazł obydwa produkty, a Fawkes z chęcią zabrał się do jedzenia i w lochach zapadła błoga cisza. Severus wrócił do komnaty sypialnej z mocnym postanowieniem, że w tę sobotę daruje sobie nie tylko pierwsze, ale i drugie śniadanie.

* * *

Obudził się niezbyt wcześnie. Wyspał się pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu, nie znaczyło to jednak, że wstał w lepszym humorze niż zwykle. Fawkes, jakby wyczuwając jego nastrój, siedział grzecznie na oparciu fotela i nie przeszkadzał, kiedy Snape niemrawo plątał się po swoich komnatach. W tym samym miejscu przeczekał też cały jego pobyt w łazience. Cierpliwość feniksa została nagrodzona. Przed wyjściem na obiad Severus przypomniał sobie o dostarczeniu żerdzi dla Fawkesa. Ledwie zmaterializował ją w kącie komnaty, ptak, bezgranicznie uszczęśliwiony, przeniósł się na swoje nowe siedzisko. Snape miał poważne wątpliwości, czy Fawkes wytrzyma tam cały dzień. Zapewne prędzej czy później zachce mu się polatać. Od razu zdenerwował się tą możliwością, ale szybko mu przeszło, kiedy przypomniał sobie o nadchodzącym zebraniu i wszelkie możliwe kłopoty z feniksem od razu wyleciały mu z głowy.

Na obiedzie zgraja spiskowców starała się nie wzbudzać swoim zachowaniem żadnych podejrzeń. Snape szybko spożył posiłek i zaszył się w zaciszu dyrektorskiego gabinetu, gdzie przez resztę popołudnia kombinował w jaki sposób dowiedzieć się, o czym będzie mowa na tym całym zebraniu. Najłatwiej byłoby je ukrócić, w ogóle nie dopuszczając by doszło do skutku, ale wiedział, że nie byłby w stanie ukręcić sprawie łba. Carrowowie zaraz podnieśliby raban. Gdyby wieści o jakichś tajnych spotkaniach doszły do Czarnego Pana, Severus musiałby się gęsto tłumaczyć. Wyglądało na to, że teraz powinien chronić spiskowców przed samym sobą, nie tylko po to, by ocalić ich skórę, ale także swoją własną. Pełen niesmaku dla tych pokręconych działań, doszedł do jedynego logicznego wniosku: aby wyrównać swoje szanse, koniecznie musiał poznać treść tej rozmowy.

Odstawił filiżankę po wypitym Earl Greyu i spojrzał na portret Dumbledore'a.

— Albusie… mam dla ciebie zadanie — powiedział.

— Tak? — zapytał Albus, spoglądając gdzieś w sufit, znajdujący się poza ramami jego obrazu, i kręcąc młynka kciukami.

— Jak zapewne pamiętasz, dzisiaj moi drodzy współpracownicy mają zamiar odbyć naradę wojenną, zapewne w celu ustalenia w jaki sposób wykopać mnie ze stanowiska.

— Ach, to dzisiaj? — zdziwił się Dumbledore.

„Stary obłudnik" — pomyślał Severus z niesmakiem.

— Nie udawaj, że o tym nie wiedziałeś — powiedział. Milczał przez chwilę, nim rzekł: — Minerwa ma na ścianie taki pejzaż z białym krzakiem...

— To jest bez — uściślił Albus.

— Wszystko jedno jaki to jest krzak. Ważne, że jest odpowiednio gęsty — zniecierpliwił się Severus. — Możesz się przenieść na ten obraz i podsłuchać, co będą mówić.

— Mówiąc otwarcie, Severusie, mam ku temu pewne obiekcje. — Dumbledore posłał mu spojrzenie sponad swoich okularów-połówek. W wykonaniu portretu nie miało to takiej siły oddziaływania jak u żywego Albusa, ale pomimo to Severus poczuł się nieco nieswojo. Trwało to jednak tylko chwilę.

— Na Merlina, a z jakiegoż to powodu? — zapytał cynicznie.

— Niepokoi mnie, jak możesz wykorzystać tę wiedzę.

— Tak jak dotychczas. I tak już dużo ryzykuję, w ogóle pozwalając im na coś takiego.

— Wydaje mi się, że nie pytali cię o zdanie — zauważył Dumbledore.

— Wiesz, o czym mówię! — zirytował się Severus. — Gdyby to doszło do Czarnego Pana… — urwał, starając się nie myśleć o tej możliwości. Potarł lewe przedramię, tak jakby go zabolało. — O co ci w ogóle chodzi? — zapytał, nie rozumiejąc przyczyn tego dziwnego oporu. Żaden z portretów dyrektorów dotychczas nie sprzeciwiał się jego poleceniom. Niektóre narzekały albo gderały, ale zwykle wypełniały jego zlecenia bez opieszałości.

— Sądzę, że bardzo nieroztropnie załatwiłeś sprawę z Carrowami.

— Doprawdy? A ja sądzę, że inaczej się tego rozegrać nie dało — wycedził Snape. Nie znosił, gdy przypominano mu o jego porażkach.

— To raczej nie poprawiło twoich notowań u Minerwy i reszty.

— Moich notowań nic nie jest w stanie poprawić — powiedział jadowicie Severus. — Nawet gdybym dokonał publicznego samospalenia na środku Wielkiej Sali. A z Carrowami nie jest jeszcze tak źle...

— Chyba za rzadko wychodzisz z gabinetu, Severusie, jeżeli naprawdę tak sądzisz.

— Pozwól mi skończyć. Nie jest jeszcze tak źle, jak mogłoby być. A Lwy, skoro mają dość odwagi, by wciąż narażać się Amycusowi, mają też dość grubą skórę, by wytrzymać jego kary. Nie przerywaj mi, Albusie — powiedział, widząc, że Dumbledore ma zamiar to właśnie zrobić. — Uczniowie tej szkoły będą musieli znosić gorsze rzeczy, jeżeli przez pochopne lub zbyt pobłażliwe postępowanie narażę się Czarnemu Panu. Któregoś dnia mogę po prostu nie wrócić ze spotkania z nim… i co wtedy zrobisz, Albusie? Co będzie z twoim wspaniałym planem? Kto przekaże Potterowi co musi zrobić?

Dumbledore milczał przez chwilę, jakby rozważając jego odpowiedź, nim wstał ze swojego fotela.

— Lepiej już pójdę. Postaram dostać się na ten pejzaż, gdy Minerwy nie będzie w komnacie.

Snape przez chwilę spoglądał na puste już ramy. Owe zastrzeżenia wobec jego postępowania wydawały mu się całkowicie nieuzasadnione. Szpiegowanie nauczycieli naprawdę nie było najgorszym, co mogło ich spotkać, a w porównaniu do pozostałych małych i wielkich oszustw i manipulacji Dumbledore'a nie wydawało się czymś szczególnie niemoralnym.

Severus przez chwilę krążył nerwowo po gabinecie, nim wreszcie wrócił na swoje miejsce. Sięgnął po filiżankę, zapomniawszy, że jest pusta. Zatrzymał ją w pół drogi do ust i z brzękiem odstawił z powrotem na spodek. Do wieczora pozostało jeszcze dużo czasu, a on nie miał nic do roboty poza czekaniem na wieści, jakiekolwiek by nie były.

_c.d.n._


	14. Tajne spotkanie

_Ten rozdział można by krótko podsumować jako „dużo gadania, mało działania". Pojawiają się jednak drobne konflikty w gronie pedagogicznym, co jest zwiastunem nadchodzących kłopotów. _

_**Toille**__ – Bez obaw, to opowiadanie szybko się nie skończy. Niestety, wkrótce mogą się skończyć regularne aktualizacje._

_**TrustNo1PL**__– O Severusie dobrze się pisze i dobrze się o nim czyta. Trzeba jednak wziąć poprawkę na to, że fanon i filmy silnie oddziaływają na wyobrażenia. Nie jestem w tej kwestii wyjątkiem, momentami pozwalam sobie na drobne odstępstwa czy nagięcia kanonu. Tym sposobem Severus dostał w zestawie sporo autoironii (kanoniczny raczej tego nie posiadał, raczej wolał umartwiać się w lochach), słabość do Earl Greya i owsianki, umiejętność gry na skrzypcach i Sinistrę (o łączącej ich relacji można przeczytać w miniaturce „Przydział" i nie jest to pairing)._

_Beta-reading: __**Merryloon**__._

„_A więc jeszcze większa marzy ci się władza,  
bo wykończyć możesz już każdego wroga.  
Lecz tytułów i zaszczytów nigdy dosyć,  
co tu jeszcze tak naprawdę można zdobyć?_

_Mit z dzieciństwa to jest przykład inspiracji,  
by udowodnić, że się tutaj jest kimś znacznym.  
Ja w zamęcie nie rozumiem pewnych znaczeń.  
W tej zabawie jesteś zły czy dobry facet?_

_(...)_

_Gdy intrygą udowodnisz swoją rację  
i zasiądziesz już na zgliszczach demokracji,  
to wypowiesz historyczne, ważne zdanie,  
że ostatnie już zadanie wykonane."_

Tomasz Szwed

**Rozdział 14**

**Tajne spotkanie**

W saloniku McGonagall powoli zaczynało robić się tłoczno. Nauczyciele schodzili się pojedynczo, tak jak było to umówione, uważając, czy nikt ich nie śledzi. Minerwa postarała się o odpowiednią ilość krzeseł, ale przy małym stoliku do kawy, przy którym przewidziano miejsce na co najwyżej cztery osoby, teraz ścisnęło się sześć. Gdy do zgromadzenia, jako jeden z ostatnich, dołączył Hagrid, w niedużej komnacie zrobiło się jeszcze ciaśniej. Ostrożnie, by nie potrącić doniczki z okazałym zamiokulkasem zamiolistnym, usiadł na przeznaczonym dla niego stołku, z trudem wciskając się między regał z książkami a komódkę. Bathsheba, która przyszła najwcześniej, pomyliwszy godziny, siedziała sobie cicho w kąciku i najwyraźniej przysnęła. McGonagall poniewczasie doszła do wniosku, że ciągnięcie tutaj staruszki po nocy nie miało większego sensu.  
Minerwa jako jedyna nie zajęła jeszcze swojego miejsca. Stała przy oknie, pogrążona w myślach. Miała wrażenie, że dopiero co spotkali się w tym samym gronie, z niedowierzaniem przyjmując wieść o nominacji Snape'a na stanowisko dyrektora. Wtedy wszyscy podjęli decyzję o pozostaniu na swoich stanowiskach. Niektórzy z obawy, większość jednak z poczucia obowiązku. Przyrzekli Dumbledore'owi chronić tę szkołę i uczniów, niezależnie od tego, co się stanie i mieli zamiar to zobowiązanie wypełnić.

Spoglądając po obecnych, Minerwa nieco dłużej zatrzymała wzrok na Sinistrze. Niemal od samego początku roku Auriga prowokowała Severusa przy każdej nadarzającej się ku temu okazji, o jej subtelnym naigrywaniu się z Amycusa i Alecto nawet nie wspominając. Postępowanie Sinistry wywoływało wśród grona pedagogicznego różne komentarze: od zdziwienia do lekkiego popłochu, natomiast McGonagall była tym zupełnie zdegustowana. Auriga zachowywała się nad wyraz lekkomyślnie, niepotrzebnie się wychylając. Co prawda Minerwa sama nie szczędziła słów krytyki Carrowom i nie wahała się sprzeciwiać zarządzeniom Snape'a, czyniła to jednak pod wpływem impulsu, wedle gryfońskiej zasady nakazującej obronę pokrzywdzonych. Nie przyszło jej do głowy, by bać się o siebie, niepokoiła się natomiast o innych, zwłaszcza po tym, co stało się z Charity. Zaledwie parę dni przed zaginięciem Burbage, podczas ich ostatniej rozmowy, Minerwa prosiła ją, by się nie narażała. Gdyby teraz ktoś inny z ich grona padł ofiarą Śmierciożerców, miałaby poczucie winy, że nie zdołała temu zapobiec, tak samo jak w przypadku nieszczęsnej Charity. Minerwę coś ściskało za gardło, ilekroć myślała o tym, co ją spotkało i jakim koszmarem musiały być jej ostatnie chwile. Nie znaleziono nawet ciała...

Z zamyślenia wyrwało ją ciche miauknięcie. Minerwa z roztargnieniem spojrzała w dół. Tuż obok przycupnęła jej biała kotka. Nerwowo biła ogonem na boki, zdenerwowana tak dużą ilością gości. McGonagall schyliła się, by pogłaskać ją po łebku. Pod wpływem jej dotyku kotka nieco się uspokoiła, nie wyglądała jednak na całkowicie udobruchaną. Miauknęła jeszcze raz z wyraźnym wyrzutem, a potem musnęła bokiem skraj sukni Minerwy, pozostawiając na czarnym materiale nieco białej sierści i zaszyła się gdzieś za fotelem, stojącym przy kominku.

Było już dwadzieścia minut po północy i na spotkanie dotarli wszyscy poza Trelawney. Minerwa podeszła do swojego krzesła, ale na nim nie usiadła. Rozmowy ucichły i spojrzenia wszystkich obecnych zwróciły się na nią.

— Wciąż brakuje Sybilli — zauważyła McGonagall. — Czy ktoś może wie, dlaczego jej jeszcze nie ma?

— Chyba nic się jej nie stało? — zaniepokoiła się Pomfrey.

— Mogła się rozmyślić — mruknęła Hooch.

— Może jeszcze do nas dołączy — stwierdziła Minerwa, nie zastanawiając się głębiej nad tym, gdzie mogła podziewać się Trelawney. Nie miała teraz głowy do tego, żeby się nią zajmować. — Nie możemy dłużej czekać. Trudno, zaczniemy bez niej. Chyba nie muszę mówić, po co się tutaj spotkaliśmy. Z dnia na dzień jest coraz gorzej. Mylnie zakładaliśmy, że ci, którzy są teraz u władzy, zachowają odrobinę rozsądku. Tymczasem przysłano tutaj najgorszych prymitywów, którzy pastwią się nad naszymi uczniami. Zaś co do Severusa... Próbowałam z nim porozmawiać, jakoś na niego wpłynąć, ale... obawiam się, że tylko pogorszyłam sprawę.

— Ależ co takiego mogłaś zrobić, Minerwo? — zapytała Sprout z wyraźnym zdziwieniem.

McGonagall wahała się przez chwilę, zastanawiając, jak ubrać odpowiedź w słowa. Jeszcze do niedawna miała nikłą nadzieję, że Severus, chociaż dopuścił się tak okrutnego czynu, nie jest taki sam jak pozostali, że w jakiś sposób zależy mu na Hogwarcie. Pozwoliła sobie na chwilę zwątpienia. A potem on oddał władzę Carrowom i, chociaż sama przed sobą nie chciała tego przyznać, poczuła się, jakby zdradził ich ponownie.

— Popełniłam błąd, sądząc, że ze Śmierciożercą można się porozumieć — powiedziała wreszcie. — Tymczasem on dał Carrowom realną władzę do ręki, a teraz sam tchórzliwie kryje się po kątach.

— A więc co proponujesz, Minerwo? — zapytał Flitwick. — Jakieś... bardziej ofensywne działania?

W komnacie wyraźne dało się wyczuć napięcie. Część nauczycieli spoglądała na Minerwę z niedowierzaniem. Podjęcie otwartej walki byłoby nie tylko odrzuceniem postanowień, jakie powzięli na ostatnim zebraniu przed przybyciem Śmierciożerców, ale również niewypełnieniem prośby Dumbledore'a, który, jakby coś przeczuwając, na krótko przed swoją śmiercią każde z nich zobowiązał do chronienia uczniów i szkoły.

— Nie, to by była ostateczność — zaprotestowała McGonagall. — Jeżeli wkroczymy na drogę czynnego oporu, pozbędą się nas w jednej chwili. Niemniej obawiam się, że prędzej czy później nadejdzie moment, w którym nie będziemy mogli tej sytuacji dłużej akceptować.

Minerwa spostrzegła, że jej słowa, brzmiące niczym zachęta do buntu, wywołały poruszenie.

— Nim to jednak nastąpi, musimy robić wszystko, co się da, by ochronić naszych uczniów, zwłaszcza tych najmłodszych. Po pierwsze: szlabany. Snape chyba postradał rozum, jeżeli sądzi, że będziemy meldować Carrowom wszystkie przewinienia uczniów.

— Nigdy w życiu — wypalił Hagrid odrobinę za głośno, co sprawiło, że siedząca najbliżej niego Hooch aż podskoczyła na miejscu.

— Niemniej, jeżeli nie da się tego uniknąć, obawiam się, że niekiedy będziemy musieli zastosować się do tego... polecenia — dokończyła Minerwa, nie kryjąc swojej niechęci. — Natomiast jeśli chodzi o... — urwała, gdy w komnacie rozległo się nieśmiałe pukanie.

Wszyscy jak na komendę spojrzeli na drzwi. McGonagall przemknęło przez myśl, że jeżeli to któreś ze Śmierciożerców, to ich pierwsze tajne spotkanie będzie prawdopodobnie również ostatnim. Za dużo ich tu było jak na towarzyską partyjkę brydża. Flitwick zeskoczył z krzesła i sięgnął za połę szaty po różdżkę. Widząc, że Filius ją ubezpiecza, McGonagall podeszła do drzwi i uchyliła je na kilka cali. Nie bez ulgi ujrzała Trelawney.

— Spotkałam tego Carrowa — jęknęła Sybilla roztrzęsiona, wślizgując się do środka z wyrazem popłochu na twarzy. — Dopytywał się, co robię na korytarzu o tak późnej porze.

— I co mu powiedziałaś? — zapytała Minerwa natychmiast. Zabrzmiało to dość ostro i Trelawney spojrzała na nią z wyrzutem.

— Nic, bo zaraz nadszedł Horacy. Mówił, że widział uczniów na korytarzu i chciał, żeby Carrow z nim poszedł.

Minerwa skinęła głową z aprobatą. Dzisiejszej nocy Slughornowi przypadła druga zmiana dyżuru. McGonagall odniosła wrażenie, że Horacy nie miał nic przeciwko temu i znacznie chętniej wolał spędzić pół nocy na patrolowaniu korytarzy, nawet w towarzystwie Carrowa, niż w gronie spiskowców. Dobrze chociaż, że wywiązywał się ze swojego zadania. Miał nie spuszczać z oka Amycusa. Drugą nieobecną była Irma. Ona z kolei pilnowała Filcha. Istniała szansa, że w jej towarzystwie Argus nie tylko zapomni o łapaniu uczniów włóczących się po korytarzach, ale również przestanie zwracać uwagę na cokolwiek innego, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo podejrzanie by to wyglądało.

— Jesteś pewna, że cię nie śledził? — zapytała Vector.

— Co? Ach, nie, nie wiem. To znaczy nie, chyba nie — powiedziała Trelawney, wciąż zdenerwowana i opadła na fotel, który był ostatnim wolnym miejscem, nie licząc krzesła Minerwy. Poppy posłała Sybilli współczujące spojrzenie, jednak reszta nauczycieli nie sprawiała wrażenia zbyt poruszonej jej przygodą.

— Wracając do tematu — podjęła Minerwa. — Carrowowie robią się coraz bardziej bezczelni, obawiam się jednak, że nie mamy na nich wpływu.

— Są okropni, to prawda — zgodziła się Poppy. — Nie ma dnia, żeby nie trafiali do mnie uczniowie po wypadkach na lekcjach u Amycusa. A ta jego siostra jest pierwsza do wymierzania kar na szlabanach. Rzucają czarnomagiczne klątwy na dzieci!

— Nie znają żadnego umiaru. — Flitwick pokręcił głową. — To, czego wymaga Carrow od uczniów na tych swoich tak zwanych lekcjach, przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie. Programu Durmstrangu to się nawet do tego porównać nie da!

— I w dodatku ciągle się wtrącają w nieswoje sprawy, jakby pozjadali wszystkie rozumy — dodała Sprout z irytacją.

— A jakby tego było mało, potem pędzą donieść swojemu mistrzowi o tym, co dzieje się w Hogwarcie — odezwała się Sinistra.

Nauczyciele spojrzeli na nią z zaskoczeniem, zabrzmiało to bowiem dość osobliwie. Najwyraźniej Sinistra poczuła się zmuszona do udzielenia dodatkowych wyjaśnień, bo powiedziała:

— Nie ma tygodnia, żeby jedno albo drugie, albo obydwoje razem nie lecieli w nocy pod Zakazany Las, żeby się deportować. Pewnie na zebrania Śmierciożerców. Widuję ich z mojej wieży.

— A Severus? — zainteresowała się Sprout.

— Chyba rzadziej — odparła Auriga niepewnie. — Wydaje mi się, że więcej kursuje do Hogsmeade. Trudno powiedzieć, bo jest ostrożniejszy i nigdy nie wychodzi o tej samej godzinie.

— Też go tam widziałem — potwierdził Hagrid. — Ścieżką w tę i w nazad drałuje, tak jak Auriga mówi, co i rusz to o innej porze, co dwa albo trzy dni do Hogsmeade leci. A Carrow raz pętał mi się przy wybiegu i hipogryfy płoszył. I tachał coś ze sobą, tobół jaki albo paczkę. Pewnikiem kontrabanda jakaś.

— Amycus? — zdziwiła się Poppy. — Nic z tego nie rozumiem. Po co płoszył hipogryfy tobołami?

— Nie, to Snape z tobołami latał. Ale ostatnio to go jakoś nie przyuważyłem.

— Te jego nocne wycieczki wyjaśniają, dlaczego tak rzadko go widujemy na dyżurach — stwierdziła Hooch. — Każde z nas co drugi dzień pół nocy gania po korytarzach, a on sam załatwia w tym czasie jakieś swoje ciemne interesy.

— Może to i lepiej — powiedziała Sprout. — Inaczej wyłapałby już wszystkich uczniów, którzy wypisują te buńczuczne hasła na murach.

— Właśnie, te hasła — przypomniała sobie Poppy. — Czyja to sprawka? Wiecie, kto jest w tej Gwardii?

McGonagall nic nie odpowiedziała, ale Sprout i Flitwick wymienili krótkie, porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Nie uszło to uwadze pozostałych.

— Wy coś wiecie, prawda? — zapytała Pomfrey.

— Łatwo się domyśleć — rzekła Sinistra, nie czekając na odpowiedź Minerwy. — Zapewne trzon ten Gwardii stanowią Gryfoni, bo któżby inny?

— Nie tylko — odparła natychmiast McGonagall. — Natomiast z tego, co wiem, nie ma w niej ani jednego Ślizgona... — Zabrzmiało to dość oschle, jednak raz wypowiedzianych słów nie można było już cofnąć.

Sinistra tylko lekko uniosła brwi i posłała jej spojrzenie z ukosa.

— Ale Severus nie wie, kto jest w tej Gwardii? — zapytała Pomfrey.

— Najwyraźniej nie, bo już by ich ukarał — powiedziała Minerwa, myśląc jednocześnie, że wydawało się to jednak dość nieprawdopodobne. Poza tym czy potrzebowałby dowodów, by gnębić Neville'a Longbottoma lub Ginny Weasley? Cóż, najwyraźniej postanowił pozostawić to Carrowom.

— Prędzej czy później się dowie — mruknęła Hooch. — Jest zawsze świetnie poinformowany.

— To Filch mu o wszystkim donosi — powiedział Flitwick. — To straszne, jak ten człowiek nie ma żadnych skrupułów! Żadnego słowa przy nim nie można powiedzieć.

— A tak poważnie mówiąc, to czy rozmawiałaś ze swoimi uczniami na temat tej podziemnej działalności, Minerwo? — zapytała Poppy.

— Dałam im do zrozumienia, że powinni nieco przystopować, ale wątpię, żeby zrezygnowali. Pozostaje tylko mieć nadzieję, że Severus nie złapie ich na gorącym uczynku.

— Skoro już o Severusie mowa, jedna rzecz mnie zastanawia — odezwała się Vector. — Szkoła zaakceptowała go jako dyrektora. Czy Hogwart mógł się aż tak pomylić?

Wszyscy zwrócili spojrzenia na Flitwicka, który najlepiej spośród nich znał się na zaklęciach, nie tylko z racji zajmowanego stanowiska.

— Właśnie, jak to jest, Filiusie? — zapytała Sprout. — Szczerze mówiąc, też wydawało mi się to dość dziwne.

— Mhm... w zasadzie Hogwart przejawia dość dużą wolę i żaden dekret Ministerstwa nie może mu nic narzucić — rzekł Flitwick z namysłem. — Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, faktycznie dość dziwne wydaje się, że zaakceptował mordercę jako dyrektora, chociaż, uczciwie mówiąc, już nie tacy tutaj urzędowali. Nie on pierwszy i nie ostatni. Możliwe, że Hogwartowi nie robi to różnicy. — Wzruszył ramionami.

— A nie przyszło wam do głowy, że może być jakiś inny powód? — wyrwała się nagle Sinistra.

— Co masz na myśli, Aurigo? — zapytała Minerwa, marszcząc brwi. Wyglądało na to, że dzisiejszego wieczora Sinistra wyznaczyła sobie za punkt honoru zaskakiwać zgromadzenie tajemniczo brzmiącymi uwagami.

— Nie zauważyliście, że Severus zachowuje się dość wstrzemięźliwie, chociaż teoretycznie zyskał pełnię władzy? Jakoś dziwnie łagodnie nas potraktował, jak na kogoś, kto powinien się mścić...

— Zwłaszcza Charity została łagodnie potraktowana — stwierdziła gorzko Minerwa.

— Nie mamy dowodu, że miał coś wspólnego z jej zaginięciem.

— Wiemy, że nad jej domem unosił się Mroczny Znak, a Severus jest Śmierciożercą. A skoro nie wahał się zabić Albusa, dlaczego miałby mieć skrupuły przed popełnieniem kolejnego morderstwa?

— Wobec tego dlaczego my wciąż tutaj jesteśmy? Dlaczego się nas nie pozbyli? Albo czemu chociaż nie trzymają nas pod Imperiusem?

— Rzucenie Imperiusa to nie taka prosta sprawa, moja droga — powiedział Flitwick nieco skrzekliwym głosem. Odchrząknął i kontynuował: — Utrzymanie czarodzieja pod kontrolą wymaga dużego nakładu sił, umiejętności i odnawiania zaklęcia co jakiś czas. We trójkę nie daliby rady.

— Mimo wszystko cieszymy się dość dużą swobodą, czego dowodem jest to spotkanie — nie ustępowała Sinistra.

— Każe nam się meldować, gdy chcemy opuścić teren Hogwartu — zauważyła Sprout.

— Ale nikomu jeszcze tej przepustki nie odmówił.

— Co sugerujesz? — zapytała Minerwa z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem, zastanawiając się, do czego zmierza Auriga.

— Sądzę, że Severus coś ukrywa. Może nie jest po żadnej stronie, może jest tylko po swojej własnej? — oświadczyła Sinistra, nie zważając, że pozostali spoglądają na nią tak, jakby oszalała. — Nie wiemy wszystkiego...

— Severus jest mordercą i zdrajcą — rzekła zimno McGonagall, nie pozwalając jej dokończyć — i tylko tego możemy być pewni o tym człowieku. Dumbledore obdarzył go zaufaniem, a my wierzyliśmy osądowi Dumbledore'a, ale, niestety, Albus się pomylił, a Snape oszukał nas wszystkich.

Sinistra nie zdążyła znaleźć odpowiedzi na te słowa, gdy nagle ktoś odezwał się cicho:

— Severus?

Wszyscy drgnęli, zaskoczeni, że Bathsheba wydała z siebie w ogóle jakiś głos.

— To bardzo miły chłopiec — powiedziała staruszka. — Pomógł mi przenieść książki do gabinetu.

Zapadła konsternacja.

— Przepraszam, pytałaś o coś, Minerwo? — Babbling uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

— Nic takiego, Bathshebo — odparła łagodnie McGonagall.

— Już taka późna pora, a ja was słabo słyszę, moi drodzy... Ale nie przejmujcie się mną, rozmawiajcie sobie. — Po chwili staruszka ponownie zapadła w drzemkę.

— Myślcie, co chcecie. — Sinistra uparcie trwała przy pierwotnym temacie. — Severus naprawdę zachowuje się jakoś inaczej, niż można by tego oczekiwać.

— Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? — zapytała Minerwa, nie mogąc zrozumieć jej uporu w tej kwestii. — Przecież on przez cała lata prowadził podwójną grę! Dopiero teraz pokazał swoją prawdziwą twarz.

Flitwick pokiwał głową.

— Aurigo, bez urazy, ale to gra stara jak świat. W dobrego i złego Śmierciożercę — powiedział. — I nie ma co się doszukiwać w tym żadnej filozofii.

— Nie rozumiem, jak możesz w ogóle mieć jakieś wątpliwości, Aurigo — dodała Vector. — Zwłaszcza po tych jego ostatnich... — urwała, jakby uświadomiła sobie, że chyba wyjawiła za dużo. McGonagall natychmiast wychwyciła to zawahanie.

— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć, Lizo? — zapytała.

Vector zerknęła na Sinistrę niepewnie. Auriga tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

— Nic takiego. Zwykłe groźby.

— To prawda? — zareagowała ostro Minerwa. — Groził ci? Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałaś?

— Od gróźb nikt jeszcze nie umarł — stwierdziła Auriga dość obojętnie.

— Lekceważysz potencjalne niebezpieczeństwo.

Sinistra nie sprawiała wrażenia szczególnie zaniepokojonej i część nauczycieli spoglądała na nią nic nierozumiejącym wzrokiem, a Vector tylko spojrzała w sufit i pokręciła głową.

— A czy ktoś z was jest w stanie wyjaśnić, jaki cel miały te całe wizytacje? — odezwała się praktyczna jak zawsze Rolanda Hooch. — Któreś z was dostało w ogóle jakiś papier? Cokolwiek, co przypomina opinię?

— Mnie powiedział tylko, że wynik pozytywny — pisnęła cienko Trelawney.

Minerwa spojrzała na nią przelotnie.

— Ta cała kontrola była tylko dla utrzymania pozorów. Chciał pokazać, kto tu rządzi.

— Ciekawe, czy był też u Carrowów? — zainteresowała się Sprout.

— Chyba był — powiedziała z wahaniem Poppy. — Jedna uczennica coś wspominała. Ta dziewczynka z tymi okropnymi poparzeniami. Pamiętasz ją, Minerwo?

McGonagall tylko skinęła głową. Takie rzeczy trudno było zapomnieć.

— Niestety, nie możemy w żaden sposób ukrócić działalności Carrowów.

— Skoro już o niewyjaśnionych tajemnicach mowa... ze szklarni giną mi różne rośliny — poskarżyła się Sprout.

— Trujące? — podchwyciła Vector.

— Nie, raczej niegroźne, ale dwie były dość cenne... I ktoś mi ogołocił z liści prawie całą ricardeę! Z początku myślałam, że to uczniowie, ale teraz sama już nie wiem.

Poppy i McGonagall wymieniły porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

— No nie, dość tych tajemnic! — oburzyła się Hooch.

Pomfrey, po krótkiej chwili wahania, opowiedziała pozostałym o eliksirach leczniczych wyniesionych przez Zgredka z magazynu Snape'a.

— Cóż, to wyjaśnia, kto podkrada twoje rośliny, Pomono — powiedziała do Sprout.

— Wandal! — zdenerwowała się Pomona. — Moje biedne roślinki! Filiusie — zwróciła się do Flitwicka — bądź łaskaw poświęcić jutrzejsze popołudnie na zakładanie dodatkowych zabezpieczeń na moje szklarnie.

— Musimy koniecznie w niedzielę? — jęknął Filius.

— Musimy! Nie zniosę myśli, że Snape tam grasuje i niszczy najdorodniejsze okazy.

— Rezultat był, jak by nie patrzeć, pozytywny — wtrąciła Hooch.

— Teraz Horacy produkuje eliksiry i Zgredek nie musi już nic od nikogo potajemnie wynosić — powiedziała Sprout, wciąż zirytowana.

— Pewnie. Wystarczy to, co ci wyniesie Slughorn — zauważyła Vector.

— A jeżeli o mnie idzie — odezwał się Hagrid — to bym najchętniej łeb temu zdrajcy ukręcił. Ot co. — Zacisnął pięści, jakby już wyobrażał sobie, że dorwał Snape'a w swoje ręce.  
McGonagall spojrzała na niego z zaniepokojeniem.

— Hagridzie, proszę cię, żadnych gwałtownych akcji.

— No wiem, wiem — mruknął Hagrid ponuro. — Ale mnie coraz większa cholera bierze, jak te Śmierciojady się tu panoszą.

Dyskusja stała się dość chaotyczna. Zbiorowe narzekanie na Carrowów i Snape'a przemieszało się z próbą opracowania jakiegoś skutecznego systemu chronienia uczniów przed Śmierciożercami, jednak nikt, pomimo najszczerszych chęci, nie zdołał wymyślić nic, co byłoby efektywne na dłuższą metę. Jedynie Flitwick wpadł na pomysł, że mógłby poćwiczyć z uczniami na zaklęciach Protego pod pozorem realizowania zwykłego programu zajęć. W ten sposób potrafiliby się osłonić chociaż przed niektórymi klątwami praktykowanymi na lekcjach Amycusa. Pomysł zyskał powszechną aprobatę.

Profesor Trelawney przysłuchiwała się rozmowie, prawie nie zabierając głosu. Śmierciożercy budzili w niej lęk i na samą myśl, że miałaby się któremuś sprzeciwić, robiło jej się słabo. Z fotela miała doskonały widok na przeciwległą ścianę. Nad stolikiem do kawy, przy którym siedzieli stłoczeni Hooch, Sprout, Pomfrey, Flitwick, Vector i Sinistra, wisiał niewielki, akwarelowy obrazek z jakimś pejzażem i okazałym, gęstym krzakiem bzu na pierwszym planie. Kiedy mu się przyglądała, ze zdziwieniem spostrzegła za nim jakiś ruch. Zamrugała gwałtownie oczami i poprawiła okulary, ale nic więcej nie zauważyła. Już miała otworzyć usta, żeby wygłosić na ten temat jakąś uwagę, gdy przypomniała sobie, że przecież nikt nie bierze jej słów na poważnie. Poza tym krzak znów wyglądał zupełnie zwyczajnie, może tylko jej się zdawało...

Tymczasem zza fotela wyjrzała kotka Minerwy. Widząc długą, wełnianą chustę Trelawney, ze wspaniałymi frędzlami, uznała, że jest wprost idealna do zabawy. Podkradła się bezszelestnie i wyciągnęła pazurki. Pacnęła najbliższy frędzel, a potem wspięła się na tylne łapki i wbiła pazurki w skraj materiału zwisający z oparcia.

Sybilla, czując, że coś ją ciągnie za chustę, wydała z siebie cichy okrzyk zaskoczenia. McGonagall tylko spojrzała na nią z lekką naganą. Dostrzegłszy swoją kotkę, czającą się u stóp Trelawney, powiedziała:

— Nic ci nie zrobi. Po prostu nie zwracaj na nią uwagi.  
Sybilla tylko skinęła głową i ciaśniej owinęła chustę wokół ramion. Wcale nie bała się kotów. No, może troszeczkę. Nie lubiła, kiedy na nią wskakiwały.  
Spojrzała z zaniepokojeniem na kotkę. Zwierzątko, mrużąc zielone ślepia, wciąż wpatrywało się z fascynacją w jej ażurową chustę.

— A co z Harrym? — zapytał Hagrid, gdy ostatecznie skończyli rozmawiać na tematy bezpośrednio dotyczące szkoły. — Jakby się pod ziemię zapadł chłopak, cholibka.

— Od tygodni nie miałam informacji od Zakonu — oświadczyła Minerwa. — Tak jest bezpieczniej i dla nich, i dla nas. Wiem tylko, że zniknął im z oczu jeszcze w sierpniu, po tym fatalnym ataku na Norę. Jednak jedno jest pewne. Gdyby wpadł w ręce Śmierciożerców, natychmiast byśmy się o tym dowiedzieli.

— We wszystkich tych szmatławcach by to zaraz otrąbili — mruknął Hagrid.

— Otóż to — powiedziała Minerwa. — W tym przypadku brak wiadomości to dobra wiadomość. Mogę się tylko domyślać, że wypełnia misję zleconą mu przez Albusa. Przygotowywał go do tego przez cały poprzedni rok, ale na czym może ona polegać – nie wiem.

— Co ten biedny chłopak musi teraz przeżywać... — westchnął Flitwick.

— Niech go Merlin ma w swojej opiece — dodała Sprout.

— Nie jest sam. Prawdopodobnie są z nim Granger i Weasley — rzekła Minerwa.

— Skąd wiesz? — zapytała Hooch.

— Ta trójka była prawie nierozłączna. Poza tym po obydwojgu, tak jak po Harrym, słuch zaginął.

Nastrój zrobił się dość melancholijny, a rozmowa zeszła na dyskusję o potwornościach, które ostatnio wydarzyły się w czarodziejskim i mugolskim świecie. Hogwart leżał z daleka od centrum wydarzeń, jednak wieści niekiedy do nich docierały, oczywiście nie poprzez oficjalne kanały, bo „Prorok" i inne prorządowe gazety zaciemniały wszystko, jak mogły, a z większością stacji radiowych było podobnie. Na szczęście istniały jeszcze niezależne źródła informacji.

Gdy zegar wybił wpół do trzeciej, zebranie powoli zaczynało dobiegać końca.

— Myślicie, że będzie bezpiecznie wracać? — zapytała Poppy.

— Pewnie. Nie ma się czego obawiać — powiedziała Vector lekceważąco. — Amycus zawsze urywa się z tej nocnej zmiany w weekendy. W nosie ma zarządzenia Snape'a i nigdy nie odwala całego dyżuru. Z Alecto jest gorzej, bo nadgorliwa jest do obrzydliwości.

— Czy ja mogę wstać? — zapytała niepewnie Trelawney. McGonagall spojrzała na Sybillę. Na jej kolanach spała kotka, której najwyraźniej znudziło się polowanie na chustę. Minerwa wstała ze swojego miejsca i wzięła zwierzątko na ręce. Kotka otworzyła jedno oko i ziewnęła przeciągle.

— Miejcie się cały czas na baczności — rzekła McGonagall, nim nauczyciele zaczęli się rozchodzić. — Trzymajcie różdżki w pogotowiu, bo nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy trzeba będzie ich użyć...

* * *

Dumbledore wrócił na swój portret parę minut przed trzecią w nocy, gdy Severus zaczynał się już niecierpliwić.

— I do jakichże błyskotliwych wniosków doszli nasi drodzy spiskowcy? — zapytał Snape, widząc, że Albus nie zamierza sam rozpocząć zeznań.

Dumbledore pokrótce streścił mu przebieg spotkania. Severus, słysząc o uwagach, jakie wygłoszono na jego temat, tylko drwiąco się uśmiechnął. Z pewną ulgą zarejestrował, że Minerwa nie ma kontaktu z Zakonem, zaniepokoił go jednak dość buntowniczy wydźwięk jej wypowiedzi. Jeszcze jeden czy dwa wygłupy Carrowów i ani się obejrzy, a w Hogwarcie wybuchnie rewolucja. Pomyślał, że będzie musiał znaleźć jakiś sposób, by skutecznie utemperować McGonagall i resztę.

— A jak skomentowano „moją" decyzję o przyznaniu szlabanów Carrowom? — zainteresował się Snape, spostrzegłszy, że Dumbledore jakoś pomija ten szczegół. Niemożliwe, żeby o tym nie rozmawiali.

— Będą robić wszystko, żeby ominąć to zarządzenie, oczywiście, a co do komentarzy... mhm... sądzę, że nie spodobają ci się, Severusie.

— Co mówili? — wycedził Snape.

— Uznano, że się nimi wysługujesz, a sam umywasz od tego wszystkiego ręce.

— Tak to określono? — Severus uniósł jedną brew.

— Skoro nalegasz... Dokładniej określono to tchórzostwem — odpowiedział Dumbledore uprzejmie.

Severus poczuł, że krew zaczyna się w nim gotować. Tchórzostwo, po tym wszystkim co zrobił, co musiał robić, co wymógł na nim Dumbledore...! No tak, ale oni nie mogli o tym wiedzieć, uświadomił sobie, a najlepiej będzie, jeżeli nigdy się nie dowiedzą. Wypił łyk zimnej herbaty, by ostudzić nieco gniew i dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego, że Albus coś do niego mówił.

— Mógłbyś powtórzyć? — poprosił.

— Mówiłem, że Auriga wydaje się żywić pewne wątpliwości — powiedział Dumbledore. — Co prawda zastanawiano się nad różnymi sprawami, ale nikt nie kwestionował faktu, że jesteś oddanym poplecznikiem Voldemorta. — Severus odruchowo skrzywił się, słysząc imię Czarnego Pana. — Zaś co do Aurigi... hmm... sądzę, że ona naprawdę coś podejrzewa. — Słowa Albusa zabrzmiały tak, jakby zarzucał Snape'owi, że gra swoją rolę nieprzekonująco.

— Nie odpowiadam za to, co wydaje się Sinistrze — rzekł lodowato Severus, nie mając zamiaru przyznawać się do swoich drobnych potknięć.

— Zawsze cię lubiła.

Snape nie zareagował. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego ktoś miałby go lubić, skoro przez większość życia tak usilnie starał się wszystkich do siebie zniechęcić.

— Sądzę nawet, że gdybyś tylko pozwolił...

— Albusie — uciął Severus — możemy skończyć temat Sinistry? Czy dobrze mi się wydaje, że reszta uznała, że wygaduje głupoty?

— Nie tylko nie wyglądali na przekonanych, ale wręcz na zszokowanych jej pomysłem — odparł Dumbledore i streścił mu przebieg rozmowy pomiędzy Aurigą a Minerwą. Snape nie czuł się szczególnie poruszony słowami McGonagall. Tak jak przypuszczał, miała już o nim ugruntowaną opinię. — Jednak twoja... mhm... dość wycofana postawa może zacząć budzić zdziwienie — mówił dalej Albus. — Obawiam się, że będziesz musiał zrobić wszystko, by ostatecznie przekonać ich, po której jesteś stronie.

— Czyż ostatnio nie zarzucałeś mi, że postępuję zbyt ostro? — zapytał Severus nieco zjadliwie.

Dumbledore westchnął i przez chwilę sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był tylko bardzo zmęczonym, starym człowiekiem.

— Możliwe, że się myliłem — przyznał.

— Ludzie wierzą w to, co widzą — mruknął Severus. — A widzą we mnie tylko zdrajcę i Śmierciożercę.

— I tak właśnie powinno być — zgodził się Dumbledore.

Snape, pogrążony w myślach, nic nie odpowiedział. Dowiedział się niemal wszystkiego, dręczyło go jednak jedno pytanie, które już nie raz powracało do niego przez lata, odkąd wypełniał swoją misję. I nie potrafił znaleźć na nie odpowiedzi.

Zastanawiał się, kim tak naprawdę jest: doskonale zakamuflowanym agentem czy po prostu ostatnim sukinsynem.

_c.d.n._


	15. Ostrzeżenie

_**Majordomus**__– dziękuję za komentarz. Natomiast jeżeli chodzi o los Severusa, to koniec będzie, obawiam się, całkowicie zgodny z kanonem. Pisząc o pewnych odstępstwach miałam na myśli m. in. nadawanie dalekoplanowym postaciom znacznie większej roli niż wskazywałaby na to treść książek ;)_

_Podziękowania dla __**Merryloon**__ za beta-reading._

**Rozdział 15**

**Ostrzeżenie**

Severus klęczał na zimnej, kamiennej posadzce już tak długo, że zaczął odczuwać nieprzyjemnie odrętwienie kolana. Czarny Pan milczał, siedząc wygodnie w fotelu z wysokim oparciem i rozmyślnie nie spiesząc się z zabraniem głosu. Cisza spowijająca pogrążony w mroku salon była przytłaczająca, a panujący w nim chłód przenikał do szpiku kości; polana, ledwie tlące się w kominku, nie były w stanie go ogrzać. Snape wręcz czuł przez skórę niezadowolenie Lorda. Coś musiało pójść nie po jego myśli. Severus miał paskudne przeczucie, że wie, na kim skrupi się jego gniew.

Wezwanie Czarnego Pana było nagłe, ale nie niespodziewane. Snape domyślał się, że Carrowowie regularnie donoszą o jego poczynaniach; nie potrzebował nawet informacji zdobytych przez Dumbledore'a, by utwierdzić się w tym przekonaniu. Ostatnie aluzje Alecto, rzucane przy niemal każdej okazji, zdradzały wystarczająco wiele. Byłby mocno zdziwiony, gdyby Lord w końcu nie zainteresował się, jaką wersję wydarzeń przedstawi mu dyrektor.

Cierpliwie czekał, aż Czarny Pan łaskawie pozwoli złożyć mu zeznania. Kiedy Lord wreszcie się odezwał, jego cichy głos przypominał syk węża:

— Jakie przynosisz mi wieści, Severusie? Czy masz mi coś interesującego do powiedzenia? — zapytał.

Snape zdał relację dostatecznie szczegółową, by nie pominąć niczego istotnego, i na tyle ogólną zarazem, by uniknąć rozwodzenia się nad swoimi drobnymi porażkami. Wystarczyło to, co nadali na niego Carrowowie, nie musiał się dodatkowo sam pogrążać. Czarny Pan nie pozwolił mu wstać z kolan, co zapewne miało przypomnieć Severusowi, gdzie jest jego miejsce. Chociaż został dyrektorem Hogwartu i najbardziej zaufanym Śmierciożercą, niczego to nie zmieniało. Jego los zależał wyłącznie od Lorda i w jednej chwili mógł stracić wszystko, co zyskał.

Czarny Pan nie zadawał wielu pytań, a gdy już jakieś padło, nic nie wskazywało na to, że przejawia głębsze zainteresowanie tematem. Snape'a nie zwiódł jednak jego obojętny ton. Wiedział, że wbrew pozorom Lord uważnie słucha każdego wypowiedzianego przez niego słowa i wyraźnie do czegoś zmierza.

Jego przeczucia okazały się trafne.

— Ponoć wciąż masz jakieś wątpliwości co do poczynań Carrowów, Severusie? — rzekł Czarny Pan.

— Nic, co powinno cię martwić, mój panie. Przyznaję, że nieco brak im... elastyczności i ogłady — powiedział Snape ostrożnie. — Niepotrzebnie przyczyniają się do zadrażnień.

Przez całą ich rozmowę pokornie nie podnosił wzroku, tłumiąc wszelkie emocje. Upokorzenie, które mógł znieść, miało swoje granice, jednak bunt czy okazanie niezadowolenia nie pomogłyby ułagodzić Lorda, a mogłyby jedynie zaszkodzić.

— Zadrażnień, powiadasz? — rzekł z namysłem Czarny Pan i Severus poczuł, że pomimo chłodu panującego w komnacie, zaczyna mu się robić gorąco. Powoli dochodzili do momentu, którego najbardziej się obawiał.

— Nic, z czym nie mógłbym sobie poradzić, mój panie — odparł, spoglądając Lordowi prosto w oczy.

— Doprawdy, Severusie? — Czarny Pan nieco nachylił się ku niemu. Nagini, dotychczas leżąca przed kominkiem, uniosła łeb i syknęła przeciągle. Snape był niemal pewien, że właśnie wygłosiła jakiś obraźliwy komentarz pod jego adresem, wypowiedziany w języku węży, bowiem kącik ust Czarnego Pana lekko drgnął. — Muszę przyznać, że zadziwia mnie twoja subtelność. Czyżby jakieś sentymenty względem dawnych... przyjaciół?

— To nie sentyment, mój panie. To po prostu słuszny sposób działania.

Cruciatus ugodził w niego nagle i bez ostrzeżenia.

Upadł na posadzkę, gdy przeszywające, ostre igły bólu wbiły się w jego ciało, kłując i szarpiąc tak długo, póki Czarny Pan nie poczuł się usatysfakcjonowany jego krzykiem.

Zaklęcie urwało się tak samo gwałtownie jak zostało rzucone.

Severus, skurczony na posadzce, dyszał ciężko, czekając czy padnie kolejny cios. Wiedział już, gdzie popełnił błąd.

To Czarny Pan ustalał, co jest słuszne.

— Powstań, Severusie — powiedział Lord. Snape, zmaltretowany, powoli pozbierał się na nogi. Czuł się tak, jakby całe jego ciało porozrywano na drobne kawałki. Czarny Pan co jakiś czas lubił przypominać, kto tu rządzi, jednocześnie subtelnie dając Severusowi do zrozumienia, że powinien zastanowić nad swoimi kolejnymi odpowiedziami.

— Uściślijmy. Severusie. Nie interesuje mnie to, co robisz w Hogwarcie tak długo, jak utrzymujesz sytuację pod kontrolą. Jednak co do tych zdrajców... — Lord znacząco zawiesił głos.

Snape był już teraz niemal pewien, że któreś z Carrowów zaproponowało usunięcie kogoś dla przykładu, najprawdopodobniej McGonagall. Kątem oka zauważył drgnięcie różdżki Czarnego Pana. Stanowczo powinien uważniej dobierać kolejne słowa.

Nie zerwał kontaktu wzrokowego. Wiedział, że Czarny Pan uważnie bada go za pomocą legilimencji. Skupił się, by podsunąć mu tylko to, co mogłoby potwierdzić jego słowa.

— Pozwól mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego przyjąłem ten a nie inny sposób postępowania, mój panie — poprosił Snape swoim zwykłym, chłodnym i opanowanym tonem, chociaż wciąż czuł, jak całe jego ciało promieniuje bólem.

Lord lekko skinął głową. Jego czerwone oczy zwęziły się lekko, ale różdżkę opuścił. Dobry znak. Snape dostrzegł, że ma szansę wyjść z tej sytuacji w miarę ulgowo, jeżeli tylko przedstawi przekonujące wyjaśnienie.

— Alecto i Amycus, chociaż są, nie wątpię, pełni dobrych chęci, widzą tylko powierzchowne objawy, nie dostrzegając istoty problemu. Owszem, co jakiś czas zdarzają się słowne utarczki czy sprzeczki z niektórymi hogwarckimi nauczycielami. Minerwa McGonagall jest najbardziej krytycznie nastawiona, ale czego innego można się było spodziewać po opiekunce Gryffindoru? Hogwarccy nauczyciele to ludzie Dumbledore'a. Nic dziwnego, że odnoszą się do nas z niechęcią i wrogością. Jednak nic ponadto. Jak dotąd wykonują swoje obowiązki bez zarzutu. Wiedzą, że jakikolwiek sprzeciw... jakiś zdecydowany opór z ich strony byłby jednocześnie ich końcem. Sentyment, mój panie? Tak, o ile sentymentem nazwiemy przywiązanie do użytecznych narzędzi, które należy wykorzystać.

Severus, wciąż spoglądając w oczy Czarnego Pana, próbował dociec, jakie wrażenie zrobiła na nim ta krótka przemowa; nerwy miał napięte jak postronki i czuł, jak zimny strumyczek potu spływa mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Wspomnienie o manipulowaniu ludźmi powinno spodobać się Lordowi, w końcu sam miał w tym rozległe doświadczenie. Snape zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że jeżeli Czarny Pan faktycznie chciałby pozbyć się kogoś z grona pedagogicznego, zrobiłby to, nie pytając go o zdanie. Z drugiej jednak strony Lord w pewien sposób szanował hogwarckich nauczycieli, tak jak uznaje się godnego przeciwnika.

— Przyjmuję twoje wyjaśnienia, Severusie — oświadczył wreszcie Czarny Pan po dłuższej chwili milczenia. — Cóż, może nawet z czasem dadzą się przekonać do naszej idei — dodał z namysłem i Snape wyczuł pułapkę.

— Z całym szacunkiem, mój panie, obawiam się, że ludzie pokroju Minerwy McGonagall nie są otwarci na zmianę poglądów. Niemniej cenię ich wiedzę i doświadczenie.

Lord spojrzał na niego przenikliwie.

— Wiedza, doświadczenie i czysta krew... w istocie, to byłaby duża strata, gdyby trzeba było ich zlikwidować, prawda, Severusie? — pytanie zawisło w przestrzeni i Snape mógł się tylko zastanawiać, czy Czarny Pan przypadkiem nie zaczął żywić jakichś podejrzeń. Prędko przywołał odpowiednie wspomnienia. Obecność starej kadry ułatwiała opanować sytuację w szkole... pozornie wszystko po staremu... spokój opinii publicznej... najbardziej zaufani ludzie Dumbledore'a pod kontrolą. Te strzępy i urywki potwierdzały i uzupełniały jego wcześniejsze słowa. Powinny trafić do przekonania Czarnego Pana, ale nie mógł mieć co do tego pewności.

Nigdy nie miał.

Czarny Pan najwidoczniej nie znajdował się w nastroju do dłuższych przesłuchań, bowiem nie rzekł już nic na temat nauczycieli Hogwartu, za to wypowiedział wyczekiwane przez Snape'a słowa:

— To wszystko, Severusie. Możesz odejść.

Snape, nie zwlekając, ukłonił się w milczeniu i natychmiast skorzystał z tego pozwolenia. Wyczuwał, że Czarny Pan odprowadza go wzrokiem. Drzwi same rozwarły się przed nim, przepuszczając go i zamknęły się z powrotem, kiedy tylko wszedł do holu, tak samo ciemnego i ponurego jak salon.

Ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, ale zatrzymał się w pół kroku, gdy dostrzegł jakiś ruch na półpiętrze schodów. Ktoś schodził na dół, oświetlając drogę świecą. Podświadomie spodziewał się ujrzeć Bellatriks, triumfującą, że Snape znalazł się w niełasce, nawet jeżeli była ona tylko krótkotrwała, jednak tym razem się mylił. Do holu zszedł Lucjusz Malfoy.

Przystanął niepewnie na ostatnim stopniu, zerkając w stronę zamkniętych drzwi salonu. Widząc, że Snape nie zamierza się ruszyć z miejsca, sam do niego podszedł. Pomimo późnej pory wciąż miał na sobie zwykłe, dzienne szaty. W ręku trzymał lichtarz z pojedynczą świeczką. Jej migotliwe światło pogłębiało cienie pod jego oczami, podkreślając mizerny wygląd.

— Nie jest dzisiaj w najlepszym humorze, prawda? — zapytał Lucjusz cichym głosem, ponownie spoglądając na drzwi salonu.

Severus nie dał nic po sobie poznać, chociaż ból spowodowany Cruciatusem wciąż promieniował wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa i ramion. Nie miał jednak sił na utrzymywanie pozorów, więc przyznał zgodnie z prawdą:

— Nie jest.

— Słyszałem, że nieźle ci się wiedzie w Hogwarcie — powiedział Malfoy, sprawiając jednak wrażenie, że jego myśli zaprząta coś innego.

Snape nic nie odpowiedział. Nie widział Lucjusza od czasu ostatniego dużego zebrania Śmierciożerców, gdy Lord publicznie go upokorzył i trudno było nie dostrzec, jak niewiele pozostało z tego niegdyś dumnego, przekonanego o własnej wielkości czarodzieja. Wyglądało na to, że Czarny Pan nawet nie zwrócił mu jego różdżki, zapewne po to, by jeszcze bardziej go pognębić.

— Powinienem już wracać — mruknął Severus, czując się niezręcznie.

— Czy mógłbyś poświęcić mi chwilę? — zapytał Lucjusz, zatrzymując go. — Mam do ciebie prośbę.

— Wiesz dobrze, że nie mam żadnego wpływu na to, jak Czarny Pan... — zaczął chłodno Snape.

— Nie o to chodzi — przerwał szybko Malfoy ze śladem popłochu na twarzy, jakby obawiał się, że Czarny Pan nagle wyjdzie do holu i zobaczy ich razem albo co gorsza usłyszy część konwersacji. — Pozwolisz? — Wskazał gestem wejście do komnaty znajdującej się po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, naprzeciwko salonu.

Snape niechętnie ruszył za nim. Przeszli do sali kominkowej. Lucjusz starannie zamknął za sobą drzwi. Rozejrzał się, jakby zamierzał zaproponować mu coś do picia, ale widać było, że do uprawiania życia towarzyskiego zupełnie się nie nadaje. Severus marzył tylko o tym, by wrócić do siebie, wziąć gorący prysznic, wypić eliksir przeciwbólowy, a potem wślizgnąć się do łóżka, ponaglił go więc:

— O czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać, Lucjuszu?

— Martwię się o Draco — powiedział Malfoy, odstawiając lichtarz na gzyms kominka. Polana w palenisku były poczerniałe i wypalone, a w samej komnacie niemal równie zimno jak w salonie. — Po tym wszystkim, co się stało... Prawie w ogóle ze mną nie rozmawiał, ani ze swoją matką, tylko całymi dniami przesiadywał w swoim pokoju. A odkąd wrócił do Hogwartu, wcale do nas nie pisze.

Twarz Snape'a była nieprzenikniona. Malfoy, zerkając na niego, sprawiał wrażenie, jakby próbował odgadnąć jego myśli.

— Proszę cię, Severusie... Zawsze cię lubił. Porozmawiaj z nim. Spróbuj jakoś... — urwał niepewnie.

„Spróbować co zrobić?" — pomyślał Snape cierpko. — „Wyjaśnić mu, dlaczego jego własny ojciec wciągnął go w to bagno, z którego nie ma odwrotu?"

Malfoy pozwolił, by jego syn został naznaczony Mrocznym Znakiem, a teraz miał czelność prosić, by Severus rozwiązał jego problemy za niego. Snape chciał odwrócić się i odejść, ale coś go powstrzymało. Draco miał teraz siedemnaście lat. Dla zwykłego nastolatka był to trudny okres, a jeżeli dodać do tego jeszcze parszywą sytuację, w której się znalazł... Severus dobrze pamiętał, jaki sam był w tym wieku, przepełniony żalem i nienawiścią do świata, zagubiony, bez wsparcia i zrozumienia innych. I z tego właśnie powodu, nim przypomniał sobie, że przecież miał wystarczająco dużo innych kłopotów, powiedział:

— Dobrze, porozmawiam z nim, ale niczego nie obiecuję.

— Dziękuję ci — powiedział cicho Lucjusz.

Snape, nie czekając na słowa pożegnania, wyszedł szybko z komnaty. Poczuł, że coś go rwie w prawym kolanie, nie zwolnił jednak kroku. Ból spowodowany Cruciatusem będzie dawał o sobie znać jeszcze przez długi czas, przynajmniej dopóki nie poratuje się leczniczymi eliksirami.

Atmosfera tego domu była nie do zniesienia i chciał go jak najprędzej opuścić. Nie mógł patrzeć na Lucjusza. Zawsze sprawiał wrażenie przekonanego o własnej sile, najbardziej buntowniczo nastawionego z nich wszystkich, a teraz co z niego pozostało? Zastraszony, niepewny swojego losu człowiek, bojący się o siebie i o swoją rodzinę. Czarny Pan pozostawił go przy życiu tylko dlatego, że go to bawiło. Udało mu się go złamać, uczynił z niego żywy przykład, co spotka tych, którzy go zawiodą.

Przeczuwał, że to wspomnienie będzie go nękać dzisiaj równie mocno, jak chwile grozy przeżyte podczas audiencji u Czarnego Pana. Gdy szedł przez ciemny ogród do granicy strefy aportacyjnej, nie mógł uciec od nękających go wątpliwości. Jego zadanie nigdy nie było łatwe, ale chyba jeszcze nigdy nie ciążyło mu równie mocno, co w tej chwili. Co z niego pozostanie, jeżeli jego misja potrwa jeszcze pięć albo siedem, albo dziesięć lat? Czy zdoła ocalić choćby małą cząstkę Hogwartu, cokolwiek z tego, co sobą reprezentował, czy wkrótce pozostaną z niego tylko kamienne mury i zaprawa?

* * *

Położył się dopiero nad ranem, zupełnie wykończony, zarówno psychicznie, jak i fizycznie. Miał wrażenie, że spał ledwie parę minut, gdy nagle w stan błogiej nieświadomości brutalnie zaczął wdzierać się jakiś natarczywy, irytujący dźwięk. Dopiero po długiej chwili, nie do końca jeszcze przytomny, uzmysłowił sobie sobie, że to pukanie do drzwi. Otworzył jedno oko i zerknął na budzik. Było wpół do dziewiątej.

Co sobie pomyślał o osobie dobijającej się do niego o tej porze – lepiej było nie precyzować. Zwlókł się z łóżka, zarzucił zielony szlafrok na koszulę nocną i poszedł otworzyć. Zatrzymał się jeszcze z ręką na klamce i zerknął na żerdź Fawkesa. Ptak domyślnie zniknął już z pola widzenia. Severus machnął różdżką i zamaskował siedzisko feniksa zaklęciem zwodzącym. Szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi. Filch zamarł z uniesioną ręką.

— Panie dyrektorze, kłopoty! — wypalił jednym tchem.

Mało życzliwe spojrzenie Snape'a wyraźnie dawało do zrozumienia, że żąda wyjaśnień i to natychmiast. Miał wielką ochotę potraktować go Niewybaczalnym, gdyby okazało się, że przylazł do niego z jakimiś bzdurami.

— Profesorowie Carrow, zamurowani, w swoich komnatach — dodał woźny prędko.

Severus o mało co nie odpowiedział, że w takim razie niech tam zostaną i żeby mu nie zawracał głowy. Zdołał się jednak jakoś powstrzymać.

— Zaraz, pięć minut — warknął, nie zastanawiając się głębiej nad zasłyszanymi słowami. — Niech pan zaczeka. — I zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem.

W łazience chlusnął sobie w twarz zimną wodą i z niechęcią spojrzał w lustro wiszące nad umywalką. Włosy zwisały w żałosnych, tłustych strąkach wokół jego bladej twarzy. Oczy miał przekrwione i podkrążone, widoczna oznaka, że ostatnimi czasy nie zaznał zbyt wiele snu. W dodatku czuł się jeszcze bardziej parszywie, niż wyglądał. Wciąż doskwierał mu tępy ból promieniujący wzdłuż kręgosłupa, będący pamiątką po wczorajszej klątwie Czarnego Pana. Nie zwlekając dłużej, ubrał się szybko, zarzucił pelerynę na ramiona i wraz z Filchem poszedł na siódme piętro, gdzie znajdowały się komnaty Carrowów, by naocznie przekonać się, co się właściwie stało.

Sensacja przyciągnęła mały tłumek uczniów, ale gdy tylko ujrzeli zbliżającego się dyrektora, jakoś stracili zainteresowanie i umknęli. Pozostało tylko kilku podejrzanie rozbawionych studentów z szóstego i siódmego roku, stojących pod ścianą w pewnym oddaleniu, wśród których dostrzegł między innymi Finnigana i Macmillana, ale i ci odeszli bez oporu, gdy tylko przypomniał im lodowatym tonem, że powinni udać się na lekcje. W pobliżu nie było nikogo z nauczycieli, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że dochodziła dziewiąta, szczególnie go to nie dziwiło. Zapewne wszyscy zdążyli już obejrzeć sobie nową dekorację pod drzwiami Carrowów i poszli zająć się własnymi sprawami.

— Co pan z tym zrobi, panie dyrektorze? — zapytał z przejęciem Filch.

Severus nic nie odpowiedział, bo jeszcze nie miał pojęcia, co zrobi.

— Snape? To ty? — usłyszał podenerwowany głos Alecto.

Nie zareagował, dość tępo wpatrując się w dwie solidne, ceglane ściany, które w nocy wyrosły pod drzwiami komnat Carrowów. Wejście do Amycusa zostało zamurowane kompletnie, natomiast u Alecto zostało parę cali luzu pod górną framugą, jak gdyby dowcipnisiom nie wystarczyło czasu na dokończenie dzieła. Drzwi otwierały się do środka, więc rano Carrowowie mieli możliwość przekonać się na własne oczy, co blokuje im wyjście. Amycus chyba próbował użyć jakichś zaklęć ofensywnych, usiłując się wydostać, bo mur pod jego komnatą był lekko wybrzuszony w kilku miejscach. Tylko tyle udało mu się osiągnąć.

— Snape? Jesteś tam? — zawołała ponownie Carrow. Severus natychmiast pożałował, że mur pod drzwiami Alecto nie sięgał do samej góry. — Zrób coś z tym!

„Zrobić coś z tym, tak?" — pomyślał, nie bez mściwej satysfakcji wyobrażając sobie, jak mocno musiało wstrząsnąć Carrowami odkrycie, że są uwięzieni we własnych komnatach.

Najchętniej by ich tutaj zostawił; w końcu to im zawdzięczał wczorajszy magiel u Czarnego Pana. Niestety, z czysto praktycznych względów nie mógł tego zrobić i musiał teraz te dwie kanalie ratować.

Cóż, ironia życia.

Zwłaszcza jego życia.

— Jestem — powiedział z niechęcią. — Poczekaj chwilę, myślę.

Bez przekonania spróbował pozbyć się muru pod komnatą Alecto, używając zaklęcia likwidującego, najpierw podstawowego, potem bardziej złożonej formuły. Nic. Robota była naprawdę dobra, tym razem się przyłożyli. Chyba nie docenił Gwardii... Zakładając oczywiście, że niespodzianka dla Carrowów była dziełem uczniów.

— No i? Zrobiłeś coś? — niecierpliwiła się Alecto. — Nie wyjdę przecież oknem!

„Dlaczego nie?" — pomyślał Snape z irytacją. Przez jazgot, jaki robiła Alecto, nie mógł logicznie pomyśleć.

— Nie da się wyjść siecią Fiuu? — zapytała Carrow.

— Nic z tego — odparł Severus, gasząc jej nadzieje. — Jest odcięta w całym zamku.

— Świetnie! — warknęła Alecto.

Przez chwilę milczeli, Carrow uwięziona w swojej komnacie, a Severus stojący pod murem, przy czym to on był w bardziej komfortowej sytuacji, bo przynajmniej znajdował się na swobodzie. Miał za to problem, który musiał jakoś rozwiązać. Filch zerkał na niego z zainteresowaniem, nie przeszkadzając, ale też i nie bardzo służąc pomocą.

— Co jest z Amycusem? — Alecto nagle przypomniała sobie o bracie. W jej głosie dało się słyszeć silne zaniepokojenie.

— Amycus ma ten sam problem co ty — poinformował ją uprzejmie Snape. — Z tą drobną różnicą, że jest zupełnie odcięty od świata zewnętrznego. — Spojrzał na solidną, ceglaną ścianę całkowicie zasłaniającą drzwi Carrowa.

Nagle rozległ się jakiś głuchy dźwięk. Severus zorientował się, że dochodzi zza muru pod komnatą Amycusa. Trzy szybkie stuknięcia, przerwa. Po chwili znowu trzy, w większych odstępach czasu. Chwila ciszy. I kolejne trzy szybkie.

— No proszę, Amycus zna alfabet Morse'a — rozległ się głos Minerwy McGonagall. Severus obejrzał się przez ramię. Nadeszła z głębi korytarza, z dziennikiem klasowym pod pachą.

— Jak ci się podoba dzieło twoich uczniów? — zapytał zimno Snape.

McGonagall nie dała się sprowokować.

— Nie masz żadnego dowodu, który pozwoliłby ci stwierdzić, kto to zrobił — odparła spokojnie.

— Kto tam jest? Ta stara jędza? — warknęła Alecto, a Amycus znów zastukał w mur.

McGonagall jakby tego nie słyszała. W kąciku jej ust czaił się ledwo dostrzegalny cień uśmiechu. Najwyraźniej cała ta sytuacja ją bawiła.

Severusa może również by bawiła, gdyby nie był nieprzytomny z niewyspania i wciąż obolały po wczorajszych przejściach, a do tego całkowicie przekonany, że Carrowowie, gdy tylko zostaną uwolnieni, wezmą surowy odwet na uczniach przy pierwszej nadarzającej się ku temu okazji. Ciekawe, czy wtedy McGonagall dalej będzie uważać to za zabawne, zwłaszcza jeśli ofiarą padną Gryfoni.

— Przyszłaś tu tylko po to, żeby sobie popatrzeć, czy masz mi coś do powiedzenia? — zapytał ze zniecierpliwieniem, nie mając ochoty się z nią kłócić.

— Wręcz przeciwnie, szłam do twojego gabinetu. Ponieważ cię tam nie zastałam, pomyślałam, że mogłeś przyjść tutaj, kierowany troską o swoich drogich współpracowników. — Zerknęła na mur przed komnatą Alecto, zza którego dało się słyszeć coś jakby zduszone warknięcie. — Przyszedł do ciebie list — dodała i wręczyła mu kopertę. Nie wymieniła nazwiska nadawcy, ale herb Malfoyów wystarczył za odpowiedź. — A teraz wybacz. Mam lekcje. — Odeszła kilka kroków i zatrzymawszy się, dodała jeszcze: — A, i nie martw się, opiekunowie domów przekazali już uczniom, że dzisiejsze zajęcia z mugoloznastwa i obrony przed czarną magią są odwołane.

Amycus zaczął walić w mur ze wzmożonym natężeniem, a Alecto puściła wiązankę przekleństw, której nie powstydziłby się żaden z klientów Świńskiego Łba. Severus uniósł jedną brew. Nie miał pojęcia, że Alecto zna takie słowa.

Tymczasem na siódme piętro przydryfowało kilka duchów, zainteresowanych sensacją: Gruby Mnich, Prawie Bezgłowy Nick i Jęcząca Marta, a nawet sama Szara Dama, która zwykle nie zwracała uwagi na błahe sprawy śmiertelników.

Snape zerknął nieżyczliwie na publiczność, ale po chwili uświadomił sobie, że duchy, skoro już tu są, mogłyby posłużyć pomocą. Zatrzymał wzrok na Prawie Bezgłowym Nicku.

— Sir Nicholasie, czy byłby pan tak uprzejmy i przeniknął do profesora Carrowa, by poinformować go, żeby się nie wysilał? — poprosił, starając się, by jego ton brzmiał uprzejmie. Amycus wciąż walił w ścianę.

— Oczywiście, dyrektorze — odparł Bezgłowy Nick z wyraźną rezerwą, lekko chyląc czoła, co podyktowane było nie tyle szacunkiem wobec dyrektora co dworskimi manierami. Skutek był łatwy do przewidzenia. Jego głowa natychmiast oderwała się od tułowia i zatrzymała się na jego ramieniu, wisząc na cienkim pasku skóry. Sir Nicholas, nie przejmując się tym, natychmiast umieścił ją w prawidłowej pozycji i przeniknął przez ścianę oddzielającą korytarz od komnaty Carrowa. W tym samym momencie do zgromadzenia dołączył Irytek. Filch aż wzdrygnął się na jego widok i wymamrotał coś gniewnie pod nosem, wygrażając mu pięścią. Poltergeist nie zwrócił na to żadnej uwagi.

— Ja cię kręcę, ale numer! — Irytek był zachwycony. Przefrunął wzdłuż ściany raz i drugi, oglądając obydwa mury. — Że też sam nie wymyśliłem czegoś podobnego! — powiedział z żalem i wyraźną zazdrością.

— Kto tam jest? — zdenerwowała się Alecto.

— No, no, kochana, teraz jesteś zamurowana niczym te mugolskie księżniczki w wieży. Jak się z tym czujesz? — zapytał Irytek z zainteresowaniem.

Prawie Bezgłowy Nick wystawił głowę ze ściany.

— Profesor Carrow pyta, co zamierza pan zrobić, żeby go uwolnić, panie dyrektorze.

— Proszę mu przekazać, że nad tym pracuję — odparł Snape coraz bardziej zirytowany.

Duch zniknął, by dostarczyć tę wiadomość Śmierciożercy.

— Głową muru nie przebijesz, co nie, dyrciu? — wyzłośliwiał się Irytek, ale na wszelki wypadek trzymał się z daleka, bo Snape wciąż miał różdżkę w ręku. — To co? Jakieś dwa, trzy dni i przybędą nam dwa nowe duchy? — Zrobił fikołka w powietrzu, wyraźnie uradowany tą myślą.

Prawie Bezgłowy Nick kolejny raz wystawił głowę ze ściany.

— Profesor Carrow chciałby wiedzieć, jak długo to zajmie...?

— Tak długo, jak będzie potrzeba — wycedził Snape. — Proszę mu to przekazać.

Sir Nicholas tylko westchnął i z powrotem wniknął w ścianę.

Irytek znalazł się w swoim żywiole. Zawisł pod sufitem i zaczął ni to nucić, ni to deklamować:

_Ładnie sobie wstałem z ranka, a tu taka niespodzianka,  
__Carrowowie są za murem, a ja teraz kombinuję.  
__Problem zgoła epokowy, co z fatalnym murem zrobić?  
__Burzyć, niszczyć, podkopywać?  
__Czy posiłki zacząć wzywać?_

Zaklęcie Severusa było błyskawiczne, ale poltergeist się tego spodziewał i zawczasu odskoczył na bezpieczną odległość, śmiejąc się złośliwie.

— _Może lepiej ich zostawię, niech se zęby wbiją w ścianę _— dokończył i uchyliwszy kapelusza na pożegnanie, zniknął z horyzontu.

— Za moich czasów nie było takich ekscesów — mruknął Gruby Mnich do Szarej Damy. Ta w milczeniu skinęła twierdząco głową.

Nick ponownie wystawił głowę ze ściany.

— Profesor Carrow chciałby wiedzieć... — urwał i rozejrzał się po korytarzu. Pytanie trafiło w pustkę, bo Snape po prostu odszedł.

Prawie Bezgłowy Nick spojrzał pytająco na Filcha, ale woźny tylko wzruszył ramionami. Nie miał pojęcia, co zamierzał zrobić dyrektor.

Alecto coś jeszcze krzyczała, ale Snape nie zwrócił na to żadnej uwagi. Miał wrażenie, że im dalej znajdował się od komnat Carrowów, tym większą odzyskiwał jasność umysłu. Rozbudził się już zupełnie i nim dotarł do schodów, miał pomysł, jak wyciągnąć Carrowów z pułapki. Skierował się prosto do klasy zaklęć.

Flitwick zamarł z różdżką w dłoni, gdy Snape wszedł do środka. Uczniowie wlepili zaciekawione spojrzenia w dyrektora. Rozległy się szepty. Wszyscy wiedzieli już o tym, co spotkało Carrowów. Severus, nie zwracając na to żadnej uwagi, poprosił Flitwicka na korytarz.

— Zapewne wie już pan o drobnym problemie profesorów Carrow — powiedział bez żadnego wstępu Snape.

— Taaak, padli ofiarą wyjątkowo przebiegł... to znaczy... paskudnego zaklęcia — Flitwick pokiwał głową, starając się ukryć uśmiech.

— Nie wątpię, że pan, jako specjalista od zaklęć, jest w stanie zlikwidować tę... przeszkodę. I proszę, żeby się pan tym zajął. Natychmiast.

— Ależ panie dyrektorze, nie mogę opuścić swoich zajęć — zaprotestował Flitwick.

— Sytuacja jest wyjątkowa — powiedział Snape z naciskiem.

Flitwick zauważył, że lepiej nie przeciągać struny.

— Cóż, wobec tego udam się na oględziny miejsca, ale... eee... z tego co wiem, to może być dość złożone zaklęcie, a takie trudno złamać. — Pogładził się po krótkiej, siwej bródce.

— Możliwe, że będę musiał nieco poszperać... ułożyć odpowiednią formułę i tak dalej. — Zerknął na niego, chcąc wybadać jego reakcję. Severus był przekonany, że Flitwick na pewno będzie chciał zrobić z tym zaklęciem jakiś szwindel, ale szczerze mówiąc, niewiele go to obchodziło, byleby usunął te przeklęte bariery.

— Ależ niech się pan nie spieszy — powiedział Snape obojętnie, nie zważając na jego zaskoczone spojrzenie. — Niemniej byłoby wskazane, żeby Carrowowie wyszli na wolność dzisiaj — dodał, przypomniawszy sobie, że jednak los współśmierciożerców powinien go chociaż trochę zajmować.

Carrowowie, potwornie głodni i wściekli, zostali uwolnieni dopiero wieczorem. Nie wpadli na to, że mogli przywołać sobie z kuchni jakiś posiłek, Severus zaś powstrzymał się od poinformowania ich, że z zamknięcia mógł ich wyciągnąć którykolwiek ze skrzatów domowych, gdyż w przeciwieństwie do czarodziejów mogły się one swobodnie teleportować na terenie szkoły. Wpadł na to jednak dopiero później, już po rozmowie z Flitwickiem i jakoś nie miał ochoty wysyłać po Carrowów Zgredka. Poza tym blokady pod drzwiami i tak trzeba było zlikwidować, a mógł to zrobić tylko czarodziej.

Na kolację w wielkiej sali było już za późno, zresztą Carrowowie, zażenowani i rozeźleni, niezbyt się kwapili, by pojawić się na forum szkoły. Snape musiał niestety wpaść do nich i był zmuszony przesiedzieć bite czterdzieści minut, podczas których posilali się w saloniku Alecto spóźnioną kolacją, i wysłuchać ich żalów i złorzeczeń, czego to nie zrobią, gdy już dorwą tych żartownisiów. W jaki sposób to zrobią, nie zastanawiali się zupełnie. W dodatku musiał wypić filiżankę owocowej herbaty, bo Carrowie Earl Greya nie uznawali. Na nocny dyżur ruszyli zdeterminowani jak nigdy, co prawda Alecto nie na swoją zmianę, ale Snape przymknął na to oko. By nieco załagodzić sytuację, wspomniał, że porozmawia z Krwawym Baronem, by pokręcił się w okolicach siódmego piętra, uniemożliwiając powtórkę tego wydarzenia, ale nie sądził, żeby to pomogło. Carrowowie pałali rządzą zemsty i było pewne, że pierwszy szlabanowicz, który wpadnie w ich ręce, znajdzie się w naprawdę kiepskiej sytuacji.

* * *

Pierwsza zmiana dyżuru powoli dobiegała końca. Minerwa samotnie szła opustoszałym, ciemnym korytarzem, przyświecając sobie różdżką. Powoli kierowała się w stronę swoich prywatnych komnat. Nigdy nie urwała nawet minuty z nocnego patrolu, ale nie znaczyło to, że musiała go bez potrzeby przedłużać, zwłaszcza w piątkowy wieczór. Mogła skończyć dyżur pod drzwiami własnej komnaty.

Mając za towarzystwo tylko swoje myśli, kolejny raz przywołała w pamięci to, o czym była mowa na zebraniu niemal dwa tygodnie wcześniej. Przypuszczenia Aurigi na temat Severusa wydawały się jej zupełnie zwariowane, ale najbardziej zastanawiało ją, skąd w ogóle wzięły się te wątpliwości Sinistry. Jakby u ich podstaw leżało coś, czym nie chciała się podzielić z resztą. Cóż, zawsze była taka skryta... To chyba cecha wspólna Ślizgonów. Minerwa pamiętała większość swoich uczniów, w końcu każdego uczyła co najmniej przez pięć lat, ale najlepiej w pamięć zapadali siłą rzeczy ci, którzy wybrali poziom OWUT-emów. Auriga była dobrą uczennicą, ale na lekcjach transmutacji nie wyróżniała się niczym szczególnym i zakończyła naukę tego przedmiotu na poziomie SUM-ów. Tak naprawdę McGonagall nigdy dobrze jej nie poznała w tamtych czasach, a jedynym wyróżniającym się epizodem związanym z Sinistrą, który mogła sobie w tej chwili przypomnieć, była awantura pomiędzy nią a Snape'em, gdy obydwoje byli na trzecim roku. Na dobrą sprawę niewiele się zmieniło, gdy Auriga dołączyła do grona nauczycielskiego, jakoś nigdy nie znalazły wspólnego języka. Nic więc dziwnego, że teraz trudno było jej zrozumieć, na czym Sinistra opierała swoje przypuszczenia. Minerwa, pomimo najszczerszych chęci, nie dostrzegała niczego, co mogłoby usprawiedliwić Severusa. Nie unikała go, ale starała się ograniczać kontakty z nim do niezbędnego minimum. Czasami, gdy znajdowali się w dyrektorskim gabinecie tylko we dwoje, pracując razem przy dokumentach, sprawiał wrażenie, jakby wiedział o tym, że nauczyciele knują za jego plecami. McGonagall miała niejasne przeczucie, że ich tajne spotkanie wcale nie było już tajemnicą. Albo dobrze udawał, albo faktycznie jakimś sposobem czegoś się dowiedział. Nie wspomniał na ten temat ani słowa, ale Minerwa obawiała się że czeka na odpowiedni moment, by wykorzystać tę wiedzę i zaskoczyć ją jakimś jadowitym stwierdzeniem wtedy, gdy będzie się tego najmniej spodziewała. Najbardziej nurtowało ją jednak, w jaki sposób Snape się czegoś dowiedział... Filch nie mógł podsłuchiwać pod drzwiami, wykluczone, wyciszyli je Silencio, a poza tym cały czas była z nim Irma, pilnując, by nawet się nie zbliżył do komnat McGonagall...

Nagle usłyszała jakieś krzyki. Wyraźnie dał się słyszeć podniesiony głos Alecto. Zaniepokojona, przyspieszyła kroku.

— ...ale pani profesor, my...

— Milczeć! Bezczelne, śmiecie mi kłamać w żywe oczy!

McGonagall ujrzała dziwną scenę. Trójka przestraszonych drugoklasistek z Ravenclawu usiłowała wytłumaczyć się przed Alecto Carrow. Ta jednak w ogóle nie chciała ich słuchać, grożąc im wyciągniętą różdżką.

— Co tu się dzieje, Alecto? — zapytała Minerwa chłodno, podchodząc do nich.

Na widok nauczycielki transmutacji uczennice wyraźnie odetchnęły z ulgą, a Carrow, słysząc jej głos, odwróciła się gwałtownie.

— Nie twoja sprawa! — warknęła, spoglądając na nią z wściekłością.

— Wręcz przeciwnie — odparła lodowato Minerwa. — Co masz im do zarzucenia?

— Przyłapałam je na korytarzu, jak się tutaj włóczyły, o tej porze...!

— Ale pani profesor — pisnęła jedna z dziewczynek, z rozpaczą spoglądając na McGonagall. — My idziemy na astronomię!

Dwie pozostałe skinęły głowami.

— Już prawie północ, profesor Sinistra będzie się gniewać, jeżeli się spóźnimy — dodała jedna z nich.

— Kłamią! — syknęła Alecto.

— Alecto, opanuj się — powiedziała Minerwa, siląc się na spokojny ton, o który niełatwo było, gdy rozmawiało się z Carrow. — Chyba nie sądzisz, że to dzieci z drugiego roku płatają ci figle? Mają ze sobą szkolne torby i teleskopy, i bez wątpienia idą na lekcję — dodała McGonagall.

Po wtorkowej przygodzie z zamurowaniem w komnatach Carrowowie stali się szczególnie przewrażliwieni na punkcie łapania uczniów grasujących nocami po korytarzach Hogwartu. Co prawda, nie była to pierwsza niespodzianka, jaka spotkała ich ze strony uczniów. Już wcześniej na ich progu pojawiały się łajnobomby, a raz Alecto złapała się w pułapkę założoną na klamkę drzwi od swojej komnaty. Przytwierdzona zmodyfikowanym zaklęciem trwałego przylepca nie mogła się uwolnić, nim nie pomógł jej Amycus. Nikt nie próbował podobnych numerów ze Snape'em, bo jednak wciąż budził pewien respekt, ale wobec Carrowów uczniowie nie mieli takich skrupułów. Uwięzienie we własnych komnatach najwyraźniej najdotkliwiej uraziło ich dumę. Uwolnił ich dopiero Filius. Wyznał później Minerwie, że doskonale wiedział, jak zlikwidować tę blokadę, ale rozmyślnie się nie spieszył i udał, że musi tak długo i z wytężeniem szukać odpowiedniej formuły zaklęcia.

Alecto, wciąż rozgniewana, jeszcze raz obrzuciła podejrzliwym spojrzeniem trzy drżące ze zdenerwowania dziewczynki. Coś najwyraźniej zaczęło jej świtać. Opuściła różdżkę.

— No to czemu żeście od razu nie gadały — mruknęła.

— My, my próbowałyśmy... — powiedziała cicho jedna z nich. — Ale pani profesor nie chciała słuchać...

Carrow tylko wydęła usta, zła i naburmuszona.

— Lepiej już idźcie, dziewczynki — powiedziała Minerwa.

Nim Carrow zdążyła zaprotestować, Krukonki pośpiesznie skorzystały z tego pozwolenia i popędziły w kierunku wieży astronomicznej, dźwigając pudła ze swoimi teleskopami. Było już bardzo późno. McGonagall pomyślała przelotnie, że być może Sinistra powinna nie tylko odprowadzać swoich uczniów do domów po zakończeniu zajęć, ale również zbierać ich przed lekcją. Trzeba będzie jej to zasugerować.

— No i czego się wtrancałaś, stara jędzo? — warknęła Alecto agresywnie, najwyraźniej w zaczepnym nastroju.

— Mówi się „wtrącać", jeśli już — odparła odruchowo McGonagall, ignorując obelgę.

— Pouczać mnie będziesz? Ty uważaj, McGonagall. — Alecto pogroziła jej różdżką. — Snape'a może bawi, że trzyma was tutaj na krótkiej smyczy, ale ja to najchętniej bym się was wszystkich pozbyła. Nie podskakuj, bo zaraportuję to i owo komu trzeba — powiedziała znacząco.

Jeżeli Carrow sądziła, że ją tym przestraszy, to musiała się srodze rozczarować. Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać miał już raczej ugruntowaną opinię na temat hogwarckich nauczycieli i donos Alecto nie mógł znacząco jej pogorszyć.

— Podczas kolejnej audiencji u swojego mistrza nie omieszkaj dobrze uzasadnić swojego znęcania się nad uczniami czystej krwi — zauważyła życzliwie McGonagall.

Alecto nieco zrzedła mina. Nim Carrow zdążyła wymyślić jakąś ciętą ripostę, Minerwa postanowiła zakończyć tę rozmowę.

— Dyżur dobiegł końca, pani profesor Carrow, więc pozwoli pani, że nie będziemy się już dłużej nawzajem nękać swoim towarzystwem — powiedziała oschle i odeszła, pozostawiając na korytarzu wyjątkowo wściekłą Alecto.

_c.d.n._


	16. Nić porozumienia

_Beta-reading:__**Siean Riley**__._

**Rozdział 16**

**Nić porozumienia**

Dni stawały się coraz krótsze i chłodniejsze. Niemal każdy poranek witał mieszkańców Hogwartu szarugą i mżawką, która po południu często zmieniała się w ulewny deszcz. Lekcje opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami i latania nie należały do przyjemnych, podobnie jak astronomia. Tylko gracze qudditcha nie zwracali uwagi na panujące warunki i uparcie trenowali przed rozpoczęciem nowego sezonu. Drużyny ćwiczyły nowe strategie i zawzięcie kłóciły się pomiędzy sobą o dostęp do boiska. Konflikty rozsądzali opiekunowie domów, ale najdalej po trzech dniach problem powracał na nowo.

Carrowowie uczyli tak, jak umieli, a raczej jak nie umieli, jednak wypadków na lekcjach zdarzało się niewiele. Najwidoczniej Flitwick zrealizował swój zamiar z potajemnym szkoleniem najmłodszych w stosowaniu Protego. Alecto i Amycus mieli za to używanie na szlabanach, o ile tylko ktoś wpadł im w ręce. Wciąż mścili się za pamiętną przygodę z zamurowaniem komnat. Nauczyciele konsekwentnie ignorowali polecenie Severusa o raportowaniu przewinień uczniów Carrowom i Snape mimochodem zastanawiał się jak dużo czasu minie, nim Alecto i Amycus połapią się, że coś jest nie tak.

Dzienna rutyna Severusa stała się raczej monotonna. Rzadko opuszczał Hogwart, nie mając poza zamkiem zbyt wielu spraw do załatwienia. Jego oficjalne obowiązki także nie zajmowały dużo czasu. Po nawale papierkowej roboty pod koniec sierpnia i na początku września, pracy było zdecydowanie mniej, co powitał nie bez ulgi. Siedzenie z Minerwą nad dokumentami we wrogiej atmosferze nie należało do przyjemnych. Poza tym wszystko toczyło się po staremu. Fineas Nigellus prowadził własne małe śledztwo, próbując wykryć miejsce pobytu Pottera i spółki, ale jak na razie bez powodzenia, gdyż nie próbowali go wzywać. Filch regularnie składał raporty na temat poczynań nauczycieli i wszelkich wykroczeń uczniów, nawet tych najdrobniejszych, co stanowiło główną rozrywkę przedpołudnia. Poza tym Snape właściwie z nikim nie rozmawiał, nie licząc okazyjnych pogadanek z Carrowami, narzekających na wszystko i wszystkich, i od czasu do czasu z portretami dyrektorów. Nawet wymiany złośliwości z Sinistrą zdarzały się sporadycznie.

Irytek dalej urozmaicał posiłki piosenkami, ale ostatecznie i to zostało ukrócone. Podczas sobotniej kolacji Severus, gdy tylko poltergeist wtargnął do Wielkiej Sali, spokojnie wyciągnął różdżkę i potraktował go zręcznie dobraną klątwą, odsyłając tak skutecznie, że złośliwy duch przyszedł do siebie dopiero na drugi dzień. Wieczorna lektura ksiąg zaklęć wreszcie się do czegoś przydała. Po usunięciu źródła hałasu Snape, nie zważając na to, jakie wrażenie na świadkach zrobiło to krótkie przedstawienie, spokojnie wrócił do swojego posiłku. Po tej przygodzie Irytek zszedł ze swoją działalnością do podziemia, ale powtarzający się repertuar nie robił już na nikim takiego wrażenia jak za pierwszym razem. Tylko piosenka o Carrowach wciąż wywoływała pewne emocje, ale głównie u Alecto i Amycusa, który dostawali ataku szału, gdy tylko ją słyszeli.

Opieka nad feniksem, przed którą z początku tak się wzbraniał, okazała się mniej kłopotliwa niż przypuszczał. Jakoś udało mu się wytłumaczyć Fawkesowi, że nie powinien dotrzymywać mu towarzystwa w dyrektorskim gabinecie i wydawało się, że ptak zaakceptował lochy jako swój nowy dom. Snape zastanawiał się, czym feniks zajmuje się przez cały dzień, obawiając się, że któregoś dnia po powrocie do swoich komnat ujrzy obskubane książki albo doszczętnie spalone wnętrze. Chcąc uniknąć strat, podrzucił Fawkesowi jego zabawki, które znalazł w szufladzie biurka Dumbledore'a: jakieś dziwne liczydło, magiczną kostkę z wypadającymi zeń różnokolorowymi kulkami, które należało wkładać z powrotem do środka w określonej kolejności (Snape, chociaż za nic by się do tego nie przyznał, nie miał pojęcia w jakiej) i gumową, piszczącą jaszczurkę. To wszystko razem wzięte nie wydawało się to jednak zajęciem, które mogło zaabsorbować, bądź co bądź, dość inteligentne zwierzę na dłuższy czas; zwłaszcza, że Severus wytrzymał dźwięki wydawane przez jaszczurkę tylko przez dwa dni, a potem rzucił na nią Silencio. Fawkes uwielbiał bawić się nią nocami...

Wkrótce Snape odkrył, że feniks miał w zwyczaju znikać co jakiś czas, niekiedy na cały dzień. Severus nie miał pojęcia, gdzie to ptaszysko mogło się podziewać. Przypuszczał, że przenosi się gdzieś, żeby sobie polatać. Nie dotarły do niego żadne informacje, które wskazywałyby na to, że Fawkes został dostrzeżony w pobliżu Hogwartu, najwyraźniej więc teleportował się w miejsca odległe od zamku. Na bufet w lochach jednak zawsze wracał i nie narzekał, że prawie codziennie dostaje mątwę. Najwyraźniej mu zasmakowała. Polubił też owsiankę i był wielce zdziwiony, że nowy opiekun dość gwałtownie zareagował, gdy podczas pewnego śniadania, które Snape wyjątkowo postanowił spożyć w lochach, wsadził dziób w jego miskę. Najwyraźniej nie skojarzył jego gniewu z faktem, że Severus jeszcze nie skończył posiłku. Feniks wciąż okazywał mu swoją szczerą sympatię, nie zważając na to, że Snape poświęcał mu minimum uwagi – tylko tyle, ile musiał.

W przeciwieństwie do dnia, wieczory i noce Severusa były dość zajęte. Pogodził się już z faktem, że pójście spać przed trzecią jest w jego przypadku absolutnie niemożliwe. Doskonale pamiętając jaką laurkę wystawiono mu na tajnym spotkaniu, zmienił nieco swoje podejście i zaczął częściej udzielać się na patrolach, które uprzednio zaniedbał. Starał się też co najmniej godzinę dziennie poświęcić na ćwiczenie lewitacji. Po kilku sesjach udało mu się osiągnąć tyle, że przez jakieś pięć minut był w stanie unosić się parę cali nad ziemią. Na jego potrzeby było to zdecydowanie za mało. Fawkes śledził wszystkie jego poczynania z uwagą i z jakby lekko sceptycznym wyrazem dzioba.

Chcąc jak najbardziej poszerzyć swoją wiedzę na temat interesującej go dziedziny magii, regularnie odwiedzał bibliotekę. Stosował tę samą zasadę, co wcześniej. Oficjalne wizyty służyły tylko do zlokalizowania potrzebnych tomów zaklęć. Nieoficjalne, nocami, do ich potajemnego wyniesienia.

Nie inaczej było tego dnia. Poprzedniej nocy skończył czytać książkę traktującą o magii bezróżdżkowej i lewitacji, i postanowił poszukać w bibliotece czegoś nowego.  
Właśnie skończyła się ostatnia popołudniowa lekcja i z wnętrza klasy mugoloznastwa na korytarz wysypał się tłumek uczniów. Wśród grupki siedmiorocznych Ślizgonów i Gryfonów mignął mu Draco Malfoy. Na widok dyrektora spuścił wzrok i szybko wykonał w tył zwrot, pośpiesznie odchodząc. Crabbe i Goyle natychmiast ruszyli za nim.

Severus zmarszczył brwi, obserwując oddalającego się chłopaka. Od wizyty na dywaniku u Czarnego Pana minął ponad tydzień. Wciąż wisiało nad nim to przeklęte zobowiązanie wobec Lucjusza. Kilkakrotnie usiłował porozmawiać z Draco, ale chłopak zawsze się od tego wymigiwał, wymawiając się, że spieszy się na lekcje albo ma coś pilnego do załatwienia. Crabbe i Goyle towarzyszyli mu nieodłącznie niczym cienie i nigdy nie udało mu się złapać go na osobności. Zależało mu na dyskrecji, nie chciał więc przychodzić do Domu Slytherinu; było tam zbyt wiele ciekawych uszu.

„Trzeba to będzie załatwić inaczej" — pomyślał Severus, nie mając teraz zamiaru ścigać Draco.

W bibliotece nie było tłumów. Nim ruszył na łowy wśród regałów Działu Zakazanego, oddał przyniesione ze sobą legalnie wypożyczone tomy, w tym przeczytaną powieść Stokera.

— Podobała się panu książka, dyrektorze? — zapytała Pince niespodziewanie, odbierając od niego „Drakulę" i księgi o eliksirach.

— Zakończenie nieco... rozczarowuje — przyznał Snape.

Pince spojrzała na niego badawczo.

— Sądził pan, że Drakula przeżyje? — zapytała prawie z rozbawieniem.

Severus nic nie odpowiedział, tylko odszedł w stronę Działu Zakazanego. Nie spostrzegł, że w ślad za nim do biblioteki wślizgnął się Neville Longbottom. Gryfon, upomniany przez Pince, wpisał się do księgi i, korzystając z chwili nieuwagi bibliotekarki, wszedł w ślad za dyrektorem pomiędzy regały Działu Zakazanego.

Snape, mając już świetne rozeznanie w interesującej go sekcji, spokojnie przeglądał tytuły, przekartkowując te, które zapowiadały się najbardziej interesująco. Mógł wybrać tylko dwie lub trzy księgi do wyniesienia podczas nocnej wizyty, by Pince nie dostrzegła później zbyt dużych braków na półce, a potem znaleźć jakieś neutralne książki... I tym razem solennie obiecał sobie ominąć regał z mugolskim horrorem.

Jedna z ksiąg przyciągnęła jego uwagę. Zagłębił się w początek pierwszego rozdziału tak, że stracił poczucie rzeczywistości. Zaiste, to wreszcie mogło być to, czego szukał...

Nagle wyczuł, że ktoś mu się przygląda. Poderwał gwałtownie wzrok i ujrzał Longbottoma, czającego się w wąskim przejściu między regałami.

— Longbottom! Co ty tu robisz? — warknął Snape, zatrzaskując książkę, zły, że dał się zaskoczyć.

— Cz-czytam, panie profesorze — wykrztusił z siebie Gryfon, blady jak ściana.

Severus, nieco wytrącony z równowagi, rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na półkę. Czy Longbottom mógł dostrzec, przy jakiej sekcji się znajdował? Chyba nie, stał za daleko, poza tym lewitacja właściwie nie była wydzielona, upchnięto ją pomiędzy innymi, wąskimi dziedzinami magii. Gdy ponownie spojrzał między regały, spostrzegł, że Longbottom zniknął. No tak, pewnie zwiał. Nawet nie zdążył odjąć mu punktów. Swoją drogą, ciekawie, czy Gryffindorowi było jeszcze z czego odejmować...

Snape odstawił książkę na miejsce, dobrze zapamiętując jej lokalizację i opuścił Dział Zakazany. Omiótł wzrokiem wnętrze biblioteki. Po Longbottomie nie było już oczywiście śladu. W ostatniej chwili przypomniał sobie, że powinien wypożyczyć coś dla pozoru. Cofnął się do jednego z najdalszych regałów działu, zabierając dwie książki ze środkowej półki. Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na tytuły, gdyż jego myśli zaprzątnięte były dopiero co przeczytanym fragmentem księgi zaklęć. Najchętniej od razu zagłębiłby się w ciąg dalszy, ale musiał trochę z tym poczekać.

Pince w milczeniu wzięła od niego wybrane tomy i wyjęła z nich karty. Uniosła wysoko brwi na widok tytułów.

— „Wszystko czerwone" i „Studium w szkarłacie"? — zapytała z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem i lekko złośliwym uśmieszkiem. — Widzę, że krwista oprawa się panu spodobała, panie dyrektorze...

Snape zacisnął zęby i zgarnął książki. Znów nie spojrzał na to, co bierze.

W drzwiach o mało co nie zderzył się z Amycusem.

— Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek cię tu zobaczę — mruknął Snape, przepuszczając go.

— Aaa... potrzebuję jednej rzeczy. — Carrow wyminął go i ruszył w kierunku dalej położonych działów, gdzie między innymi znajdowała się część poświęcona astronomii i numerologii. Z pewnością nic, co należało do jego działki. Zatrzymany lodowatym upomnieniem Pince cofnął się, by niechętnie wpisać się do księgi.

Severus, niezbyt zainteresowany jego poczynaniami, wyszedł z biblioteki. Na korytarzu spostrzegł Lunę Lovegood idącą powoli tanecznym krokiem i nucącą coś cicho. Ukłoniła mu się uprzejmie, gdy tylko go zauważyła. Snape odprowadził ją wzrokiem.

Najpierw Longbottom, teraz Lovegood... A nie dalej jak wczoraj zauważył pod dyrektorskim gabinetem Weasley, która kręciła się tam bez żadnego wyraźnego powodu. Ostatnio miał wrażenie, że widuje kogoś z tej trójki znacznie częściej niż dotychczas. Zupełnie jakby go śledzili... Severus uświadomił sobie, że chyba zaczynał popadać w paranoję.

Na resztę dnia, w ramach odpoczynku przed nocnym patrolem i wycieczką do biblioteki, zamknął się w swojej pracowni z zamiarem uporządkowania przysłanych pod koniec zeszłego tygodnia składników eliksirów. Jednak czy to z powodu, że ingrediencji było naprawdę dużo i nie zdążył rozpakować wszystkich skrzyń, czy też przez to, że wciągnęła go lektura przypadkowo wypożyczonych książek, swoich planów nie zrealizował.

Poszedł spać dopiero po trzeciej w nocy, więc następnego dnia dotarł na śniadanie mocno spóźniony. Pomimo że była już za dwadzieścia dziewiąta, w sali panował jeszcze dość spory tłok. Większość uczniów jak zwykle zwlekała do ostatniej chwili z udaniem się na lekcje. Ledwie zbliżył się do swojego krzesła, McGonagall i Sprout natychmiast wstały, by odejść od stołu. Snape, niezbyt poruszony tą demonstracją, nalał sobie herbaty i sięgnął po gazetę, która przyniesiona już wcześniej przez sowę leżała obok jego talerza. Przy nauczycielskim stole pozostało ledwie parę osób. Slughorn, zajmujący miejsce na samym końcu, był zajęty rozmową ze stojącym przy nim studentem należącym do jego klubu. Siedząca na przeciwległym krańcu Bathsheba powoli kończyła śniadanie. Poza tym obecni byli jeszcze Carrowowie.

— Idziesz? — zapytała Alecto brata, gdy dopiła kawę.

— Zaraz — mruknął Amycus, dolewając sobie mleka do kubka i najwyraźniej wcale się nie spiesząc.

Alecto, czego by o niej nie mówić, bardziej obowiązkowa od brata, podniosła się od stołu. Chwilę później Bathsheba powoli podreptała do wyjścia. Slughorn też już zniknął. Przy stole pozostali tylko Snape i Carrow, który najwyraźniej na coś czekał. Sala szybko zaczęła się wyludniać. Przy stołach siedzieli jeszcze tylko pojedynczy uczniowie ze starszych roczników, którzy zaczynali zajęcia później i nie musieli się spieszyć.

Wbrew sobie Severus poczuł się zaintrygowany. Zapomniał nawet o swojej stygnącej owsiance i kątem oka zaczął śledzić poczynania Carrowa sponad „Proroka codziennego".

Amycus wciąż sączył mleko, z coraz bardziej ponurą miną. Nagle coś mu w oku błysnęło, ale Severus tego nie zauważył, bo jego uwagę przyciągnął na moment artykuł na temat morderstwa w Whitechapel.

— Dzień dobry! — usłyszał ożywiony głos Amycusa.

Snape dyskretnie podniósł wzrok znad gazety. Przy stole usiadła Sinistra, która dopiero teraz przyszła na śniadanie. Zazwyczaj jadała później niż inni nauczyciele, a teraz, odkąd Severus miał niewiele spraw urzędowych do załatwiania rano, często zdarzało się, że pojawiali się przy stole niemal jednocześnie, koło dziewiątej, już po odejściu pozostałych.

Sinistra spojrzała na Amycusa przelotnie, nim odparła dość obojętnie:

— Dzień dobry.

Severus zauważył, że sprawiała wrażenie zmęczonej.

„Pewnie znowu spędziła pół nocy na wieży, obserwując gwiazdy" — pomyślał zgryźliwie.

Wariactwo kompletne.

— Ekhm — odchrząknął Amycus, próbując zwrócić jej uwagę. — Piękną dzisiaj mamy pogodę.

Auriga nie zareagowała.

— Cukru? — Amycus podsunął jej cukiernicę, widząc, że nalewa sobie herbaty.

— Dziękuję panu, pijam gorzką.

— Ależ po co te formy! Proszę mi mówić po imieniu.

— Chyba za słabo się znamy, żeby być ze sobą po imieniu — odparła Sinistra, przygaszając jego zapał do zacieśniania znajomości.

— Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żebyśmy się lepiej poznali — wypalił natychmiast Amycus.

Auriga lekko uniosła brwi.

— No bo, tego, wie pani, mnie też bardzo interesują gwiazdy.

— Doprawdy? — zapytała Sinistra z wymuszonym zainteresowaniem, powoli mieszając łyżeczką w swojej filiżance, do której dolała mleka.

— Auriga... to nazwa gwiazdozbioru, prawda?

— Tak.

— Gwiazdozbiór nieba północnego, czy tak?

— Zgadza się.

— I tego... sąsiaduje z tym... Lwem?

— Konkretnie to z Rysiem, a poza tym z Żyrafą, Perseuszem, Bykiem i Bliźniętami. Nie za wcześnie trochę na lekcję astronomii? — Głos Aurigi był w dalszym ciągu uprzejmy, ale Severus dobrze znał ten ton. Carrow zaczynał ją irytować.

— Tego... no... — Amycus rozpaczliwie usiłował pociągnąć temat. — No, to piękne imię.

Auriga nic nie odpowiedziała.

Snape wyłaził ze skóry, ale uparcie udawał, że czyta „Proroka codziennego" i że absorbuje go tylko jego własna owsianka. Co za diabeł wstąpił w Amycusa? Dotychczas sam z siebie nigdy nie zaczynał konwersacji z Sinistrą. Spojrzał na niego dyskretnie sponad gazety. Carrow siedział z ponurą miną, stukając palcami w stół. Najwidoczniej rozmowa potoczyła się nie po jego myśli. Severus odsunął krzesło z głośnym szurnięciem i wstał. Zatrzymał się za krzesłem Amycusa. Ten jednak w ogóle go nie zauważył. Gapił się na Sinistrę. Snape, zniecierpliwiony, zwrócił jego uwagę, uderzając go w ramię zwiniętą w rulon gazetą.

— Czego? — warknął Amycus.

— Zbieraj się. Masz lekcje.

— Zaraz...

— Jest już po dziewiątej.

Amycus spojrzał na niego gniewnie. Najwyraźniej chodziło mu po głowie zupełnie coś innego, niż zajęcia z uczniami.

— Wypad, ale już — syknął Snape. Na krótką chwilę spojrzenia jego i Aurigi się spotkały, ale Severus natychmiast odwrócił wzrok, tak jakby tym razem to ona mogła zajrzeć w jego myśli.

Carrow niechętnie usłuchał i z ociąganiem podniósł się od stołu. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na Sinistrę, a w jego wzroku czaiło się coś niepokojącego. Snape osobiście dopilnował, by Amycus dotarł do wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali. Istniała szansa, że jego spóźnienie na pierwszą lekcję zostanie zniwelowane zaledwie do kwadransa. Uczniowie raczej nie będą rozpaczać z tego powodu. Jeżeli tylko znów nie zacznie się na nich wyżywać.

* * *

Zamiast próbować złapać Draco po lekcjach albo przed wyjściem z Wielkiej Sali, co było z góry skazane na niepowodzenie, Snape postanowił wezwać go do siebie. Posłał po niego Amycusa, wiedząc, że Filch zostałby zapewne zignorowany. Carrow sprowadziłby młodego Malfoya nawet gdyby miał uczynić to siłą.

Kiedy Draco wszedł do gabinetu, zatrzymał się w progu, zerkając na dyrektora ponuro i buntowniczo, z rękami w kieszeniach szaty i szkolną torbą niedbale przewieszoną przez ramię.

— Podejdź tutaj — polecił Severus. — I wyjmij ręce z kieszeni.

Draco usłuchał, jednak wciąż miał obrażoną minę. Stanął przed biurkiem.

— Usiądź.

Draco rzucił torbę na posadzkę i niechętnie zajął miejsce.

— Bądź łaskaw ograniczyć to demonstracyjne okazywanie swojego niezadowolenia — rzekł Snape chłodno. Jego cierpliwość, nawet względem młodego Malfoya, miała pewne granice.

— Czego pan ode mnie chce... panie profesorze? — zapytał Draco niechętnie, starając się zawrzeć w dwóch ostatnich słowach jak najwięcej pogardy.

— Niezależnie od tego, co myślisz, nie jestem wrogiem twojej rodziny — zaczął Snape.

— Jasne. Wszystko jest w porządku.

— Nie, nie jest w porządku, dlatego chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. Znalazłeś się w trudnej sytuacji, Draco...

Malfoy nie dał mu dokończyć.

— Gdyby pan się nie wcinał, wszystko poszłoby dobrze! — wybuchnął.

— Gdybym się nie wciął, jak to byłeś łaskaw określić, Dumbledore wciąż by żył, a my obydwaj bylibyśmy martwi — zauważył Snape lodowato.

— Zrobił pan to tylko po to, by ocalić swoją własną skórę! — powiedział Draco oskarżycielsko, a Severus nie mógł nie zauważyć jak bardzo podobny jest w tym gniewie do Lucjusza. To samo spojrzenie, identyczne zmarszczenie brwi. I zupełny brak rozsądku oczywiście.

— Wypełniłem przyrzeczenie złożone twojej matce. Mógłbyś okazać nieco...

— ...wdzięczności? — Draco ponownie wpadł mu w słowo. — Za co? Mój ojciec...

— Bądź łaskaw nie przerywać mi, kiedy mówię — powiedział Snape ostro. Malfoy umilkł, wciąż jeszcze naburmuszony. — Twojemu ojcu nic na razie nie grozi. Czarny Pan ma ważniejsze sprawy, niż zajmowanie się waszą szacowną rodziną. — Sama wzmianka o Lordzie wystarczyła, by chłopak pobladł. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zawahał się, jego bunt przygasł. Snape natychmiast wykorzystał ten moment. — Powiedz uczciwie, byłbyś w stanie to zrobić? Spojrzeć człowiekowi prosto w oczy i znaleźć w sobie dość nienawiści i siły, by odebrać mu życie? By zabić Albusa Dumbledore'a?

Pod wpływem przenikliwego spojrzenia dyrektora Draco umknął wzrokiem w bok. Wzdrygnął się lekko, gdy ponad ramieniem Snape'a dostrzegł wiszący na ścianie portret Dumbledore'a. Przygryzł wargę i spojrzał pod nogi. Wyglądało na to, że wreszcie coś zaczęło do niego docierać.

— Twój ojciec martwi się o ciebie. Matka również — powiedział Severus cicho, starając się, by nie zabrzmiało to złośliwie czy cynicznie. Już prawie zapomniał, jak używać zwykłego tonu. — I nie powinieneś dokładać im tych zmartwień, nie dając znaku życia.

— Słyszałem, jak ciotka Bella kłóciła się z ojcem. Mówiła, że wszyscy... że wszyscy jesteśmy zdrajcami — wymamrotał Draco. — I... że już po nas. — Przełknął głośno ślinę.

— Być może Czarny Pan wybaczy waszej rodzinie — mruknął Snape, sam w to nie wierząc. Na zaufanie Lorda trzeba było długo pracować i bardzo łatwo było je stracić. — A drogiej Bellatriks najwyraźniej wydaje się za dużo, skoro ośmiela się twierdzić, że zna zdanie Czarnego Pana. Powinna nieco rozważniej wygłaszać swoje sądy.

„Zwłaszcza, że sama jest częścią tej rodziny" — pomyślał.

Sytuacja Malfoyów była fatalna, ale skoro Lord zadowolił się upokorzeniem Lucjusza, to wątpliwe było, by teraz zechciał odebrać mu życie. Nie lubił przelewać czystej krwi bez potrzeby.

— Dlaczego pan tutaj wrócił? — zapytał Draco niespodziewanie. — Ja, gdybym mógł... — urwał.

Severus uświadomił sobie, że pewnie trudno było mu wytrzymać w tej szkole, pamiętając koszmarny poprzedni rok, gdy zmagał się misją, która była z góry skazana na niepowodzenie.

Przez chwilę milczał, zastanawiając się, jak ubrać odpowiedź w słowa.

— Dlaczego miałbym nie chcieć wrócić? — odparł wreszcie. — Każdy powinien robić to, do czego najlepiej się nadaje, a ja większość mojego życia spędziłem w Hogwarcie. — Gdyby rozmawiał z którymś ze Śmierciożerców albo nauczycieli dorzuciłby jeszcze wstawkę o służbie wobec Czarnego Pana, ale w przypadku młodego Malfoya nie było to koniecznie, wzbudziłoby tylko jego nieufność. — A poza tym nie zostawiłbym swoich uczniów — dodał.

Gdy to powiedział, uświadomił sobie, pierwszy raz od bardzo długiego czasu, że jego uczniowie to nie tylko Ślizgoni. Teraz był to każdy student tej szkoły. Musiał postarać się o tym pamiętać.

Draco, wyraźnie przygaszony, siedział zgarbiony na krześle. Bezwiednie potarł lewe przedramię i jeszcze raz zerknął na portret Dumbledore'a. Severus nie musiał używać Legilimencji, by dociec, o czym myślał. Zapewne zastanawiał się, jak Snape mógł przebywać w tym gabinecie, mając za towarzystwo portret osoby, którą zamordował. Cóż, znał tylko część prawdy.

Nic więcej już nie powiedział, a Severus nie naciskał.

— Tak długo jak jesteś w Hogwarcie, nic ci nie grozi — powiedział.

Jego ton nie był najwyraźniej wystarczająco przekonujący, bo w oczach Draco mignęła wątpliwość.

— A... moi rodzice?

— Nie jest im łatwo — odparł wymijająco Snape. Nie poważyłby się na złożenie żadnej deklaracji co do przyszłego losu Malfoyów. — I dlatego nie powinieneś dokładać im zmartwień. Kiedy ostatni raz do nich pisałeś, Draco?

Chłopak spuścił wzrok, czerwieniąc się lekko.

— Mogę już iść? — zapytał niepewnie.

Severus skinął głową. Ich rozmowa zapewne dała mu nieco do myślenia.

Draco podniósł się z krzesła i schylił się po swoją szkolną torbę.

— Gdybyś chciał porozmawiać, drzwi tego gabinetu zawsze stoją dla ciebie otworem — powiedział Snape.

Draco mruknął pod nosem coś na kształt niewyraźnego podziękowania za tę ofertę, ale Severus był przekonany, że nigdy nie przyjdzie. Podobnie jak on sam, nie lubił się zwierzać, wolał dusić wszystko w sobie. Niemniej, nim chłopak wyszedł z gabinetu, wykrztusił z siebie ciche:

— Do widzenia.

* * *

Trójka spiskowców spotkała się po południu w dormitorium Neville'a. Pierwsze, co rzuciło się w oczy Ginny, to panujący tutaj nienormalny porządek. Z pewnością komnata zamieszkiwana przez piątkę nastoletnich chłopaków nie tak powinna wyglądać. Tylko, że w tym roku Neville mieszkał tutaj z jedynie z Seamusem. Spoglądając na nie zasłane łóżka i świecące pustką nocne szafki, na których brakowało rzeczy codziennego użytku, mimowolnie zastanawiała się, gdzie teraz znajdują się Ron i Harry.

Uświadomiła sobie, że Neville cały czas coś mówił. Z trudem oderwała się od rozmyślań i wróciła do rzeczywistości.

— ...o mało co nie dostałem zawału serca! Mówię wam, jak on na mnie spojrzał...

— A widziałeś, co czytał? — zapytała Luna z beztroskim zainteresowaniem.

— Nie, nie wiem. Pewnie coś o zaklęciach, stał przy tym regale.

Od kilku tygodni usiłowali dopracować plan, ale okazało się to trudniejsze niż przypuszczali. Decyzję o wykradzeniu miecza Snape'owi było łatwo podjąć. Gorzej prezentowała się realizacja tego przedsięwzięcia. Bardziej z braku pomysłu niż czegokolwiek innego zaczęli chodzić za Snape'em. Ginny sama właściwie nie wiedziała czego oczekiwali. Że zostawi kiedyś drzwi gabinetu otworem, umożliwiając im kradzież miecza? Nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Snape okazał się okropnie trudny do śledzenia i tak na dobrą sprawę nie zdołali się dowiedzieli niczego nowego. Za dnia najwięcej czasu przesiadywał w swoim gabinecie, ale to nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że w nim nocuje, a całą akcję mieli zamiar przeprowadzić nad ranem. Druga zmiana dyżuru kończyła się o czwartej i potem na korytarzach było już pusto, nie licząc duchów, które zwracały niewiele uwagi na przyziemne sprawy. I to był jedyny pewny punkt programu. Zakładając nawet, że udałoby im się wynieść miecz, nie byliby w stanie przekazać go Harry'emu, bo nie mieli pojęcia, gdzie się teraz znajdował.

— Mamy jakieś nowe pomysły? — zapytała Ginny z nadzieją.

Neville tylko pokręcił głową i westchnął.

— Nad ranem chyba na nikogo nie wpadniemy, — powiedział — ale i tak szkoda, że nie mamy peleryny niewidki. No i dalej nie znamy hasła.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi. Przeklęte hasło spędzało jej sen z powiek. Męczyło ją to potwornie, bowiem wiadomo było, że bez jego znajomości w ogóle nie zdołają wejść do gabinetu. Porażka na samym wstępie. Wszyscy przez moment kontemplowali ten fakt. Zaczęli rozważać, czy na chimerę, strzegącą wejścia, da się rzucić Confundusa. Zastanawiali się też nad włamaniem przez kominek, ale uruchomienie sieci Fiuu w zamku przekraczało ich możliwości.

— A gdyby tak podlecieć na miotle pod okno? — rzuciła Ginny, nie zastanawiając się w ogóle na tym, co mówi.

— Hej, to jest myśl! — podchwycił Neville. — Można by stłuc szybę, a potem, po wyjściu, rzucić Reparo, ślad by żaden nie został.

— Nie uda się — stwierdziła Luna spokojnie.

— Dlaczego? — zapytała Ginny, gotowa bronić tego planu, nawet jeżeli brzmiał idiotycznie i zapewne idiotyczny był.

— To nie jest zwykłe szkło. To znaczy jest, ale on to jakoś specjalne wzmocnił, bo od początku roku trzy razy wybili mu kaflem okno. Niby przez przypadek. No i się wkurzył.

— Ale otworzyć się to okno chyba jakoś da?

— Od środka, owszem — zgodziła się Luna.

— A jak nałożył jakieś antyuroki na okna? — zapytał Neville z wahaniem. — A poza tym skoro gabinet jest chroniony od strony klatki schodowej, to może tam też jest jakaś bariera...

Ginny nie znalazła na to żadnego kontrargumentu. Głupio byłoby utknąć pod tymi oknami w krytycznym momencie rozpoczęcia akcji. Musieli mieć pewną drogę dostępu. Przez długą chwilę milczeli, intensywnie usiłując znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie, ale nic im z tego myślenia nie przychodziło. Wyglądało na to, że dostać się do gabinetu można było tylko drzwiami, ale drzwi zabezpieczało hasło, którego nie znali. Błędne koło.

— Musimy zdobyć więcej informacji — oświadczyła Luna z namysłem. — Wiecie, jak w kryminałach. I powieściach szpiegowskich. Zrobić rozpoznanie.

— Toteż robimy właśnie — powiedziała Ginny ze zniecierpliwieniem. — I nic nam z tego nie wychodzi.

— Dajcie mi trochę czasu — rzekła nagle Luna zagadkowym tonem, z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. — Załatwię wsparcie.

— Nie możemy nikogo więcej w to wciągać... — zaczęła Ginny.

— Spokojnie, to nie będzie wsparcie w ludzkiej postaci.

Ginny nie wyglądała na przekonaną co do tajemniczego planu Luny, ale Neville niespodziewanie go poparł.

— Jeżeli plan Luny nie wypali... eee... jakikolwiek by nie był, będziemy kombinować dalej. Dzisiaj to już nic lepszego na pewno nie wymyślimy. I Seamus może zaraz wrócić. Lepiej przejdźmy na jakiś neutralny temat, bo trochę głupio będzie, jak gwałtownie zamilkniemy na jego widok...

Następnego dnia rano Luna szepnęła im przy wyjściu z wielkiej sali, by zaraz po popołudniowych lekcjach spotkali się w opuszczonej klasie na piątym piętrze. Nic więcej nie powiedziała, zresztą korytarz nie był najlepszym miejscem na pogawędki. Starali się, by nie widywano ich ciągle razem.

Ginny i Nevillowi czas na lekcjach dłużył się okropnie. Nawet wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnie lekcje mugoloznastwa, które obydwoje mieli tego samego dnia, nie zdołały oderwać ich od rozmyślania na temat tego, co mogła wykombinować Luna. Dodatkową mękę stanowił fakt, że absolutnie nie mogli o tym rozmawiać, gdy spotykali się na przerwie na drugie śniadanie.

Wreszcie zabrzmiał dzwonek oznajmiający koniec ostatniej lekcji. Byli pierwsi na miejscu umówionego spotkania. Luna pojawiła się dopiero po kwadransie. Uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha.

— Załatwione, pomoże nam — oświadczyła.

— Ale kto? — zapytał Neville.

Luna wskazała na coś za ich plecami.

Ginny i Neville odwrócili się jak na komendę i zdębieli.

Na blacie jednej z ławek pod oknem przysiadł Irytek. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc osłupiałe miny Gryfonów. Zeskoczył z blatu i ukłonił się szarmancko, zamiatając podłogę swoim kapeluszem o rondzie ozdobionym dzwoneczkami.

— Irytek do usług szanownych spiskowców. — Założył kapelusz na głowę i unosząc się powoli w górę, spojrzał na nim z błyskiem złośliwości w chytrych oczach. — Powiedzcie tylko, ten numer, który chcecie wykręcić Snape'owi, to będzie naprawdę coś paskudnego, prawda?

* * *

Dzięki nawiązaniu współpracy z poltergeistem nie musieli dłużej natrętnie wchodzić Snape'owi w oczy. Irytek nie wzbudzał podejrzeń, a w każdym razie nie większe niż zwykle. Mógł dokonać to, na co oni nie mieli najmniejszych szans – poznać tajne hasło do gabinetu. Z utęsknieniem oczekiwali na wieści. Ich cierpliwość została jednak wystawiona na ciężką próbę. Minęło kilka dni, nim Irytek wreszcie oświadczył, że ma im coś do przekazania. Spotkali się w tym samym miejscu, co uprzednio, w nieużywanej klasie na piątym piętrze.

— I czego się dowiedziałeś, Irytku? — zapytała Ginny, na próżno usiłując ukryć zniecierpliwienie.

Poltergeist zrobił fikołka w powietrzu i zawisł nad nimi.

— Szpieg Irytek donosi, że hasło do gabinetu nie istnieje.

— Co takiego? — zdziwił się Neville.

Irytek nonszalancko oparł się o ścianę

— Nietoperz-sklerotyk zapomniał je ustawić.

— To znaczy, że do gabinetu można sobie wejść tak po prostu? — zapytała Ginny z ożywieniem.

— Ach, mogą tam wchodzić nauczyciele. Gargulec wpuszcza każdego z nich, o ile dyrektor jest w środku. Gdy nasz drogi wampir z lochów wraca do swojej krypty, zabezpiecza wejście kilkoma urokami i co paskudniejszymi zaklęciami, ale ogółem rzecz biorąc tak. Wykwalifikowany czarodziej może się tam włamać. Jesteście wykwalifikowanymi czarodziejami, moje żuczki? — zakpił Irytek.

Odtąd wszystkie popołudnia spiskowcy spędzali w bibliotece, obłożeni opasłymi tomami ksiąg zaklęć, ucząc się na pamięć skomplikowanych inkantacji, próbując dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej. Luna nawet zapytała o bardziej skomplikowane formuły Flitwicka, pod pozorem zbierania informacji do referatu. Ginny wciąż jednak miała wrażenie, że to o wiele za mało. Jak mogli złamać zaklęcia Śmierciożercy od lat specjalizującego się w urokach i czarnej magii? Snape na pewno solidnie zabezpieczył swój gabinet. Doszła do wniosku, że chyba jednak wolałaby mieć do czynienia z hasłem..

Ta myśl dręczyła ją niemal cały czas, do tego stopnia, że nie zwracała uwagi na to, co dzieje się dookoła.

— Panno Weasley, czy dotarło do pani choć słowo z tego, co mówiłam? — zapytała Minerwa McGonagall z lekką naganą, zatrzymując się przy jej ławce.

Ginny tylko spojrzała nieprzytomnie na nauczycielkę.

— Przepraszam, ja... zamyśliłam się.

McGonagall pokręciła głową, ale nic więcej nie powiedziała. Podjęła wykład, a Ginny nawet nie usiłowała się na nim skupić. Jej myśli krążyły wokół zupełnie innego tematu. Po raz kolejny analizowała poszczególny fragmenty planu. Ustalili, że całą akcję przeprowadzą w piątek w nocy, trzeba było tylko jeszcze omówić ostatnie szczegóły...

Nauczycielka transmutacji spoglądała na nią przenikliwie, kiedy Ginny zbierała swoje rzeczy po skończonej lekcji. Szybko wyszła z klasy. Gdyby McGonagall wiedziała, co zamierzają zrobić! Jeszcze tylko dwa dni... za dwa dni będzie po wszystkim. Nie dopuszczała do siebie nawet myśli o porażce, ale miała świadomość, że jeżeli coś pójdzie nie tak, to dopiero wtedy zaczną się prawdziwe kłopoty.

* * *

Październik powoli zmierzał do końca. Severus odczuwał jakiś niejasny, niesprecyzowany niepokój, wywołany zapewne panującym spokojem. To po prostu nie mogło tak trwać. Wbrew podświadomym obawom, że pewnego dnia to on ujrzy zamurowane wejście do swojej komnaty, nic takiego się nie stało. Najwidoczniej Gwardia na taki numer jednak by się nie poważyła.

Tylko Irytek zachowywał się podejrzanie. Poltergeist miał najwyraźniej jakieś masochistyczne skłonności, bo znów zaczął krążyć w pobliżu Snape'a. Severusa denerwowało to towarzystwo, ale ilekroć sięgał po różdżkę, poltergeist, wyczuwając jego zamiary, znikał z horyzontu. Rano Irytek czaił się na niego zazwyczaj przy wyjściu z lochów, a później niemal przez cały czas krążył w okolicach dyrektorskiego gabinetu na siódmym piętrze.

Severus podejrzewał, że tej kreaturze chodzi po głowie jakiś nowy kawał, starał się więc nie tracić czujności. Jednak dni mijały, a nic znaczącego się nie wydarzyło.

Przedostatni piątek października nie różnił się niczym szczególnym od pozostałych dni, poza tym, że był dość męczący. Wpadło mu sporo papierkowej roboty, przy której spędził większość dnia, trzeba było też załagodzić sprawę ze Sprout, która przyszła ponarzekać w sprawie Carrowa pastwiącego się na szlabanach nad dwójką jej uczniów. Sprawa musiała być faktycznie poważna, bo nauczyciele za wszelką cenę unikali załatwiania z nim czegokolwiek. Severus wysłuchał jej stanowiska i niezobowiązująco odparł, że przyjrzy się sprawie bliżej. Sprout opuszczała gabinet do głębi oburzona, a Snape wrócił do pracy, wcale nie zamierzając na razie rozmawiać z Carrowem. Był piątek, a Amycus miał wolny wieczór, więc oczywiste było, że spędzi go na chlaniu w Świńskim Łbie z kumplami i nie będzie miał raczej głowy do zajmowania się szlabanami. Pomęczy może nieszczęsną dwójkę Puchonów jeszcze przez weekend, jeżeli tylko dojdzie do siebie, a w poniedziałek na pewno znajdzie sobie nowe ofiary.

Wychodząc z gabinetu, Severus przypomniał sobie o drobnym szczególne, który przeoczył już tyle razy, że ze wszech miar można to było uznać za karygodne zaniedbanie. Na korytarzu poza nim nie było nikogo. Irytek wyjątkowo nie wisiał mu nad głową, więc tym razem mógł wreszcie naprawić swoje niedopatrzenie. Sięgnął po różdżkę i szeptem, nie śmiejąc wypowiedzieć go zbyt głośno, utrwalił słowo stanowiące hasło.

Wieczorny dyżur wlókł mu się niemiłosiernie, ale wytrwał do końca, uczciwie odpracowując cztery godziny patrolu, kosztem własnego snu i studiów nad lewitacją. Nieśpiesznie snuł się po korytarzach, myśląc, że niektórym niewiele brakowało, by zapomnieli, kto rządzi w tym zamku. Przypomniał sobie o buntowniczych słowach Minerwy, które padły na zebraniu nauczycieli. Musiał przyznać, nie spodziewałby się tego po niej. Miał świadomość, że ta patowa sytuacja nie może trwać wiecznie. Jak dotychczas McGonagall nie zakwestionowała otwarcie jego władzy, ale jeżeli zostanie doprowadzona do ostateczności...

O północy z ulgą powrócił do swoich komnat. Fawkes przywitał go cichym skrzeknięciem. Snape zmienił mu wodę na świeżą i podrzucił ziarna słonecznika, żeby nie hałasował. Fawkes trącił dziobem swój magiczny sześcian, z którego wyleciało kilka kolorowych kulek, jakby prosząc, by opiekun się z nim pobawił. Dobrze jednak wiedział, że nie ma na co liczyć.

Severus miał zamiar położyć się wcześniej spać, ale po chwili namysłu usiadł jeszcze w fotelu przy kominku i postanowił trochę poczytać. Od paleniska leciało przyjemne ciepło, rozpraszające chłód w lochach. Zagłębił się w lekturę, nieśpiesznie popijając Earl Greya. Tak właśnie powinien wyglądać spokojny, piątkowy wieczór...

Ze snu wyrwał go trzask aportacji.

— ...Miecz Gryffindora. Ale oni nie chcieli!

Severus, niezupełnie przytomny, zamrugał oczami. U jego stóp, na dywaniku leżącym przed kominkiem, stał Zgredek. Musiało być już bardzo późno. Drwa w kominku wypaliły się i żar ledwie już się tlił, rzucając nikły blask na wnętrze komnaty. Ledwie widział Zgredka.

— Szybko, szybko, panie dyrektorze Snape, sir! — ponaglał Zgredek, ciągnąc go za skraj peleryny, na co w normalnej sytuacji by się nie poważył.

— Ale co się stało, Zgredku? — zapytał Severus, zbyt zdziwiony, by rozzłościć się na skrzata.

— Miecz! Kradną miecz Gryffindora!

I dopiero to sprawiło, że Snape oprzytomniał w mgnieniu oka.

_c.d.n._


	17. Miecz Gryffindora

_Akcja z próbą kradzieży Miecza Gryffindora nie mogła nie znaleźć się w tym opowiadaniu. Konsekwencje tego wydarzenia będą dość poważne i znacząco wpłyną na losy niektórych bohaterów, nie tylko na Gwardię Dumbledore'a, ale również na Minerwę McGonagall._

_**Lucrecia LeVrai**__– Irytek generalnie rzecz biorąc też działa po tej słusznej stronie, ale nie ze szlachetnych pobudek, tylko po to, żeby podłożyć Snape'owi świnię._

_Beta-reading: __**Merryloon**__._

**Rozdział 17**

**Miecz Gryffindora**

Neville obudził się gwałtownie z niespokojnego snu i spojrzał na tarczę budzika stojącego na nocnej szafce. Dochodziła czwarta nad ranem. Na zewnątrz było jeszcze zupełnie ciemno. Do wschodu słońca pozostały ponad dwie godziny. Opadł z powrotem na poduszkę, ale nie zamknął oczu.

Cała ta noc była koszmarem. Przez zdenerwowanie spał niewiele. Tak było zawsze. Przed każdym egzaminem, a nawet przed klasówką z eliksirów, ledwie zdołał na chwilę zasnąć, natychmiast się budził, by nerwowo spojrzeć na zegarek i sprawdzić, czy nie jest spóźniony.

Słyszał miarowy, ciężki oddech Seamusa. Jego współlokator mocno spał. Neville odczekał jeszcze chwilę, po czym cicho wyślizgnął się z łóżka i pozbierał swoje szaty, które przewidująco ułożył wieczorem na krześle stojącym obok.

Wyciszył obszar wokół łóżka Silencio i szybko się ubrał, a potem bezszelestnie otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Obejrzał się jeszcze za siebie. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że Seamus coś usłyszał. Chociaż ta część planu poszła bez zarzutu. Delikatnie zamknął za sobą drzwi i zszedł do pustego pokoju wspólnego, pogrążonego w ciemnościach i nocnej ciszy. Ginny jeszcze nie przyszła. Nie był w stanie spokojnie ustać w miejscu, więc czekając na nią, nerwowo chodził po komnacie. Ze zdenerwowania wszystkie wnętrzności skręcały mu się w supeł, ale jednocześnie czuł silną determinację. Nie mógłby już teraz zrezygnować. Wreszcie usłyszał, jak ktoś schodzi po schodach. Zapalił światełko na końcu różdżki.

— Zgaś to światło! — syknęła Ginny.

Neville natychmiast rzucił Nox.

— Nie przesadzamy z tą ostrożnością? — zapytał z powątpiewaniem, ale na wszelki wypadek szeptem.

— Tego nigdy nie za wiele — odparła Ginny. — Gotowy do akcji? — usiłowała zażartować, ale poznał po jej głosie, że i ona jest zdenerwowana.

Skinął głową, chociaż w ciemnościach nie było to widoczne. Nie zapalając różdżek, po omacku przeszli do wyjścia na korytarz.

— Dokąd to o tej porze? — mruknęła Gruba Dama zaspanym głosem, gdy udało im się ją dobudzić.

— Nocny spacer — odparła Ginny.

Portret otworzył przejście bez protestów.

— Romansów im się zachciewa — burknęła Gruba Dama. Spojrzeli na siebie z zaskoczeniem i niemal jednocześnie cicho się zaśmiali.

Luna miała czekać na nich na korytarzu nieopodal wejścia do wieży Gryfonów. Przyświecając sobie różdżkami, szybko dotarli na miejsce umówionego spotkania. Nie była to ich pierwsza nocna wyprawa w tym roku, a jednak szczególność tej misji potęgowała napięcie.

— Gdzie jest Luna? — szepnął z niepokojem Neville. Próbował dostrzec coś w panujących ciemnościach, ale na próżno. Przytłumione światełko różdżki nie na wiele się zdało.

— Tutaj jestem — usłyszeli jej spokojny głos. Zapaliła swoją różdżkę, wychodząc z plamy cienia za kamienną figurą gryfa.

— Jesteś — powiedzieli jednocześnie Ginny i Neville, nie kryjąc ulgi.

— Aha. No a gdzie miałabym być? Bardzo ładny księżyc.

Neville odruchowo zerknął na niebo za oknem, na którym błyszczał cienki, srebrny rogalik.

— Prędzej, idziemy — ponagliła ich Ginny.

Nie napotkawszy nikogo na drodze, minęli klatkę schodową i zagłębili się w korytarz prowadzący prosto do gabinetu dyrektora. Stanęli przed strzegącym wejścia gargulcem i przez chwilę wpatrywali się w jego kamienne, nieporuszone oblicze.

— Dobra, nie ma na co czekać! — Ginny pierwsza przystąpiła do akcji. Skierowała różdżkę na gargulca. — _Dissendium!_

Nic się nie stało.

— _Depulso!_ — spróbował Neville.

— _Alohomora!_ — dodała Luna.

Spojrzeli na nią z zaskoczeniem.

— Chyba nie sądziłaś, że to podziała? — zapytała Ginny.

— Dlaczego? Warto było spróbować. Proste rozwiązania są najlepsze — oświadczyła Krukonka.

Na gargulcu nie zrobiło to jednak żadnego wrażenia.

Kolejno rzucali coraz bardziej skomplikowane czary. Niestety, wszystkie antyuroki i zaklęcia, które mieli przygotowane, nie pomogły. Gargulec ani drgnął. Wszyscy powoli zaczynali odczuwać frustrację.

— To na nic. Snape to mistrz czarnej magii, nie damy rady przełamać jego zaklęć — powiedział Neville zniechęconym tonem, opuszczając różdżkę.

— Nie możemy się poddawać! — zaprotestowała Ginny.

— A masz jeszcze jakieś pomysły?

Ginny uniosła różdżkę, ale w tym samym momencie uświadomiła sobie, że wypróbowali już chyba wszystkie przygotowane wcześniej zaklęcia. Po chwili wahania rzuciła jeszcze jedno, ale i to nie przyniosło żadnego efektu.

— Że też Irytek nie mógł sprawdzić, jakich zaklęć używa Snape! — zdenerwowała się.

— Nie pytaliśmy go o to — zauważył Neville. — Zresztą pewnie i tak używa niewerbalnych...

Zamilkli, nie wiedząc co robić. Obydwoje zerknęli na Lunę, jakby z nadzieją, że krukońska przenikliwość pomoże znaleźć rozwiązanie. Lovegood jednak nie brała udziału w rozmowie. Stała przed gargulcem, przyglądając się jego kamiennemu obliczu z beztroskim zainteresowaniem, tak jakby widziała go pierwszy raz w życiu i chciała nauczyć się na pamięć każdego szczegółu jego rysów.

— Luna, masz jakiś pomysł...? — zapytał Neville.

— Chyba wolałabym, żebyśmy mieli do czynienia z hasłem — odparła Krukonka z namysłem. — Pamiętacie, gdy dyrektorem był Dumbledore, to zawsze były nazwy słodyczy.

Nagle, ku ich zdziwieniu, gargulec drgnął i posłusznie odsunął się na bok. Wszyscy troje zamarli, jakby ich spetryfikowało.

— Luna, jak to zrobiłaś? — zapytała Ginny ze zdumieniem, podchodząc bliżej do otwartego przejścia.

— Nie mam pojęcia — odparła beztrosko Krukonka.

Wahali się przez chwilę, niezdecydowani, chociaż upragnione wejście na klatkę schodową prowadzącą do gabinetu stało otworem.

— A... a jeżeli ktoś tam jest... — Neville nerwowo przełknął ślinę. „Ktoś" oznaczało w tym przypadku „Snape". — ...i tylko dlatego gargulec się przesunął?

— Nie bądź głupi — odparła Ginny. — O piątej nad ranem? Wchodzimy, prędzej!

Z bijącymi sercami, przyświecając sobie różdżkami, weszli po spiralnej klatce schodowej na górę. Ginny bez wahania nacisnęła klamkę drzwi wejściowych. Szczęście dalej im sprzyjało. Nie były zamknięte. Blade światło różdżek ukazało wnętrze gabinetu. Ginny postanowiła zaryzykować i nieco mocniej poświecić. Mocniejszy blask wyłowił z ciemności kolejne szczegóły. Nie wiedziała, czego właściwie oczekiwała, ale w istocie gabinet wyglądał zupełnie zwyczajnie, prawie jak za czasów Dumbledore'a. Kolekcja magicznych instrumentów, stojących na stoliku pod ścianą, błyszczała słabo w świetle różdżek. Na blacie biurka leżał spory stos papierów i kilka książek. Obok stała filiżanka z resztkami niedopitej herbaty. Dyrektorzy spokojnie spali w ramach swoich portretów.

Ginny szybko omiotła wzrokiem resztę gabinetu i zatrzymała spojrzenie na gablocie z mieczem Gryffindora.

— Jest! — powiedziała nieco zbyt głośno, bo kilka obrazów się obudziło. Podekscytowana, podeszła bliżej do przeszklonej gabloty. Rubiny na rękojeści miecza mieniły się w świetle różdżki, a klinga zdawała się lśnić własnym, srebrzystym blaskiem.

— Co się stało? Co się stało? — zapytał nieprzytomnym głosem Armando Dippet.

— Moje drogie dzieci, co wy tu robicie? — odezwał się jeden z portretów wiszący na ścianie tuż za dyrektorskim biurkiem.

— Profesor Dumbledore! — powiedział Neville, spoglądając na portret.

— O, dobry wieczór, panie profesorze — powiedziała Luna z miłym uśmiechem, po czym podeszła do Ginny. — Da się ją otworzyć normalnie? — zapytała.

— Chyba jest zabezpieczona... — mruknęła Weasley, przyglądając się zamknięciu gabloty.

— Co zamierzacie zrobić? — zapytał Dumbledore, bacznie śledząc ich poczynania.

— Musimy zabrać miecz, panie profesorze — wyjaśniła Ginny.

— Lepiej go zostawcie — rzekł zdecydowanym tonem Dumbledore. — Po co on wam?

— Harry na pewno będzie go potrzebował. Musimy mu jakoś pomóc. Przepraszam, panie profesorze, ale nie mamy wyjścia — powiedziała Ginny. Nie czekając na odpowiedź Dumbledore'a, rozbiła gablotę zaklęciem.

Żadne z nich nie spostrzegło małej postaci skrzata, który czaił się w najmroczniejszym kącie komnaty. Brzęk tłuczonego szkła zagłuszył trzask deportacji.

— Nie możecie zabrać miecza — głos Dumbledore'a był zaskakująco stanowczy, daleki od dobrotliwego tonu, jakiego dyrektor zwykle używał w rozmowie z uczniami, niezależnie od tego czy miał do czynienia z pierwszorocznym maluchem, czy z siedmiorocznym młodzieńcem.

— Ależ panie profesorze, musimy przekazać go Harry'emu! — Ginny nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego portret się temu sprzeciwia, skoro sam Dumbledore zapisał Harry'emu miecz w spadku.

— Profesor Snape zauważy jego brak. Wiele osób może mieć przez to kłopoty. Lepiej zostawcie wszystko tak, jak było.

— Teraz już nie możemy się wycofać — oświadczył Neville zdecydowanie. Luna twierdząco skinęła głową i odłożyła na blat biurka pudełko zapałek, które tam znalazła.

Ginny sięgnęła po miecz spoczywający na czerwonym aksamicie, ale nagle okazało się, że nie może go od niego oderwać. Tkwił na nim jak przyklejony.

— Pewnie jest jakoś zabezpieczony — powiedział Neville. Wyjął swoją różdżkę i zaczął recytować antyuroki jeden za drugim.

Portrety obserwowały ich poczynania z zaniepokojeniem.

— ...co oni tu robią...

— ...to niedopuszczalne...

— ...jak się tu dostali? — szeptały do siebie.

Wreszcie, po kilku nerwowych chwilach, udało im się przełamać ostatnie zabezpieczenie. Ginny sięgnęła po miecz, uważając na okruchy szkła, żeby się nie pokaleczyć.

— Proszę was, zastanówcie się, co robicie — odezwał się Dumbledore jeszcze raz. Wstał ze swojego fotela i teraz stał w ramach swojego obrazu. Jego ton był pozornie spokojny, ale Ginny miała wrażenie, że czai się w nim silne zaniepokojenie. Zacisnęła palce na rękojeści miecza. Dlaczego dyrektorowi tak zależało na tym, by go stąd nie zabierali?  
Fineas Nigellus był bardziej stanowczy niż Dumbledore.

— Natychmiast to odłóżcie! — huknął.

Nie zwrócili na niego żadnej uwagi.

— Lepiej się stąd zwijajmy — syknął Neville ponaglająco i podszedł do drzwi.

Ginny skinęła głową.

— Luna, bierz miecz — powiedziała, podając go Lovegood. — My z Nevillem będziemy cię ubezpieczać.

— Zaraz, a gdzie schowamy miecz? — zapytał Longbottom, cofając rękę, którą już trzymał na klamce, i odwracając się do nich.

Spojrzeli po sobie z konfuzją. Omówili tyle rzeczy, a o tym jednym nie pomyśleli. Sekundę później przestało to być istotne. Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i drogę zagrodził im nie kto inny, a Snape we własnej osobie.

* * *

— Kradną miecz Gryffindora — powtórzył Zgredek — ale oni na pewno nie chcieli zrobić nic złego.

— Co takiego! — Severus, w jednej chwili całkowicie przytomny, zerwał się na równe nogi. Książka, nad którą zasnął, zsunęła się z jego kolan i z głuchym uderzeniem upadła na posadzkę. — Kto śmiał...?

Weasley, Longbottom i Lovegood, ale...

— Znów oni? — warknął Severus.

— Pan się nie gniewa, panie dyrektorze Snape, sir — powiedział Zgredek prędko, przestraszony jego wybuchem. Severus już go nie słuchał. Rzucił się ku drzwiom, ale ledwie uczynił krok, natychmiast zatrzymał się w miejscu. Gabinet dyrektorski był na siódmym piętrze, a on znajdował się w lochach. Mógł nie zdążyć. Jego wzrok padł na skrzata.

— Zabierz mnie tam. Na korytarz pod gabinetem.

— Ale...

— W przeciwieństwie do mnie możesz się teleportować na terenie Hogwartu. Więc zrób to, natychmiast — rozkazał chłodnym, nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem.

— Zgredkowi nie wolno... — zaprotestował słabo skrzat.

— To nie była prośba. Jako dyrektor tej szkoły rozkazuję ci wypełnić moje polecenie.

Zgredek jęknął cichutko. Przymknął oczy i chwyciwszy skraj jego peleryny, posłusznie wykonał polecenie. Deportowali się z głuchym trzaskiem. Severus poczuł tylko silne szarpnięcie i w ułamku sekundy wylądowali na pogrążonym w nocnych ciemnościach korytarzu. Nie dostrzegł nikogo pod gargulcem. Musieli już wedrzeć się do środka. Severus skrzywił się. Nigdy nie miał zaufania do haseł. Później będzie się zastanawiać, jak je złamali. Gargulec przepuścił go bez żadnych problemów. Snape wyciągnął różdżkę i bezszelestnie wszedł po schodach na samą górę, wytężając słuch. Drzwi do gabinetu były zamknięte, ale do jego uszu dotarł szmer rozmowy, przyciszony tak, że nie dało się rozróżnić słów. Nagle klamka drzwi drgnęła i zaczęła powolutku się poruszać, jakby ktoś miał zamiar delikatnie je otworzyć, po czym zastygła w bezruchu, jakby osoba stojąca po drugiej stronie rozmyśliła się.  
Severus nie miał zamiaru być delikatny. Machnięciem różdżki gwałtownie otworzył drzwi. Longbottom, który stał tuż obok wejścia, odskoczył od nich jak oparzony, gdy ujrzał zagradzającego im drogę dyrektora.

Snape jednym czujnym spojrzeniem omiótł gabinet i jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Lunie, trzymającej w rękach miecz Gryffindora. Jego oczy zwęziły się lekko.

Ginny, bez namysłu, błyskawicznym ruchem wyciągnęła różdżkę.

— _Expelliarmus!_ — wykrzyknęła.

Severus jednak wyczuł, jakie zaklęcie miała zamiar rzucić i powstrzymał je niemal nonszalancko, po czym natychmiast rzucił niewerbalne Accio. Różdżka Weasley wyrwała się z jej dłoni i wylądowała w ręce Snape'a.

— Longbottom, Lovegood. Wasze różdżki — polecił zimno, wyciągając dłoń.

Mogli go tylko posłuchać.

— I bądźcie łaskawi odłożyć miecz. Tak, Lovegood, do ciebie mówię.

Krukonka położyła miecz na biurko.

Snape uniósł różdżkę. Cała trójka drgnęła, ale on skierował ją na lichtarze. Świece zapaliły się gwałtownie, oświetlając gabinet.

Gestem kazał odsunąć im się na bok. Wciąż mając ich na oku, podszedł do biurka, by sprawdzić, czy miecz nie jest uszkodzony. Spojrzał na rozbite szkło w gablocie i uprzątnął je jednym ruchem różdżki. Odłożył różdżki winowajców na blat biurka obok miecza i spojrzał na nich przeszywającym wzrokiem.

— Możecie mi łaskawie wyjaśnić, co wam strzeliło do głowy? — zapytał, z trudem hamując furię.

Nic nie odpowiedzieli, wymienili tylko spłoszone spojrzenia. Ich myśli były tak niespójne, że legilimencja nie była w stanie nic z nich wyłowić. Jedynym, co zdołał odczytać, było zaskoczenie i strach.

— Chcieli ukraść miecz! — odezwał się Fineas Nigellus z ram swojego portretu. — Bezczelność!

Severus rzucił mu tylko przelotnie spojrzenie. Dostrzegł Zgredka, który nieśmiało czaił się u wejścia do gabinetu, spoglądając z przejęciem swoimi dużymi oczami to na Snape'a, to na trójkę winowajców.

— Zgredku, skoro już tutaj jesteś — powiedział głośno Severus — powiadom profesorów McGonagall i Flitwicka, co tu zaszło i poproś ich, by natychmiast tu przyszli. Powinni się dowiedzieć, co porabiają ich uczniowie nocami — powiedział zjadliwie.

Skrzat jęknął cichutko i natychmiast się deportował.

— Nie macie mi nic do powiedzenia? — zapytał Snape już opanowanym, chłodnym tonem. Nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi i faktycznie jej nie uzyskał. — Cóż, poczekajmy wobec tego na waszych opiekunów.

— Powinien pan ich surowo ukarać! — wtrącił się Fineas.

— W istocie — mruknął Snape. Czuł na plecach spojrzenie Dumbledore'a, który ze zrozumiałych względów nie zabierał głosu.

Ginny nerwowo przełknęła ślinę. Spojrzała na Neville'a. Był blady jak pergamin, ale lekko ścisnął jej dłoń, dając znak, że cokolwiek się wydarzy, przetrzymają to razem. Nawet Luna wyglądała zaskakująco poważnie. Kilka kolejnych minut minęło w mało przyjemniej atmosferze pełnej napięcia i oczekiwania, dłużąc się nieznośnie.

— Co tu się stało? — zapytała profesor McGonagall, gdy tylko stanęła na progu. Miała na sobie szlafrok w szkocką kratę, a jej włosy, na co dzień spięte w staranny, bułeczkowaty kok, opadały w nieładzie na ramiona. — Weasley? Longbottom? — Przeniosła spojrzenie ze swoich uczniów na Snape'a z mieszaniną niepokoju i przestrachu na twarzy.

— Wasi uczniowie włamali się do mojego gabinetu — powiedział Snape spokojnie. — Mieli zamiar wykraść miecz Gryffindora.

— Czy to prawda? — zapytał Flitwick, patrząc na Lunę. Lovegood skinęła twierdząco głową.

Ginny uznała, że powinna zabrać głos.

— Tak, to prawda — powiedziała cicho. Była zaskoczona brzmieniem własnego głosu. Teraz naprawdę zaczęła się bać. Nie o siebie. O innych. Nie pomyśleli, że mogą sprowadzić niebezpieczeństwo również na nauczycieli. Przecież Śmierciożercy tylko czekali na jakiś pretekst, żeby się ich pozbyć. Dlaczego o tym nie pomyśleli? Tak naprawdę ich plan miał dużo luk. Zbyt dużo. Nie ustalili nawet, jak przeszmuglują miecz poza obręb szkoły, gdy już wyniosą go z gabinetu...

— Jakie konsekwencje masz zamiar wyciągnąć? — zapytała McGonagall, podchodząc bliżej i stając naprzeciwko biurka Snape'a, tak jakby chciała osłonić przed nim uczniów. Severus zmarszczył brwi. Nie spodziewał się, że tak otwarcie o to zapyta.

— Jeszcze się zastanowię — odparł wymijająco, splatając ręce na klatce piersiowej. — Teraz bądźcie łaskawi odeskortować swoich przedsiębiorczych uczniów do ich dormitoriów i dopilnować, by już nie włóczyli się dzisiaj w nocy po szkole. Póki nie podejmę decyzji w waszej sprawie, macie areszt domowy — zwrócił się do trójki winowajców.

— Na jak długo? — zapytała Minerwa.

— Tak długo, jak uznam to za stosowne — odparł natychmiast.

Flitwick i McGonagall wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia, gdy wraz ze swoimi uczniami opuszczali gabinet dyrektora. Severus poczekał, aż zamkną się za nimi drzwi i opadł na krzesło za biurkiem.

— Możecie mi wyjaśnić, jak to się stało? — zapytał portretów.

— Co tu jest do wyjaśniania? — odparł natychmiast Fineas. — Musieli znać hasło!

— Próbowałem ich powstrzymać — powiedział Dumbledore — ale w ogóle nie chcieli słuchać.

— A czego innego spodziewałbyś się po Gryfonach? — mruknął Snape. Spojrzał na leżącą na biurku przyczynę tego całego zamieszania. Przeklęty miecz Gryffindora! A właściwie jego kopia.

Wciąż wpatrując się w miecz, zastanawiał się, czy powinien zawiadomić Carrowów o tym, co się stało już teraz, czy poczekać z tym do rana? Nie bardzo podobała mu się perspektywa, że będzie musiał się teraz użerać jeszcze i z nimi. Z drugiej strony, odwlekanie tego nie miało wielkiego sensu... Zawahał się, w zamyśleniu gładząc palcem podbródek. Niestety, o tym, co się stało, musiał poinformować jeszcze kogoś... To zadanie mógł wypełnić Amycus. Wobec tego Carrowowie byli mu potrzebni teraz.

— Fineasie — zwrócił się do portretu Nigellusa — sprowadź mi Carrowów.

— A co ja jestem? Goniec? — mruknął Nigellus z niezadowoleniem, ale zniknął ze swoich ram bez dalszych protestów, by przenieść się na jeden z obrazów wiszących w komnacie Alecto.

— Ufam, że wiesz, co robisz — odezwał się Dumbledore.

Severus nic nie odpowiedział, bo wcale nie był tego pewien. Stukając palcami w poręcz krzesła, czekał na powrót Nigellusa. Czas płynął, a jego wciąż nie było.

— Zaraz przyjdą — poinformował go Fineas, wracając wreszcie na swój obraz. — Ta Carrow to jest chyba głucha, nie mogłem jej dobudzić — dodał z urazą.

Carrowowie przyczłapali dopiero po dobrym kwadransie. Tradycyjnie weszli do gabinetu bez pukania. Obydwoje byli w nocnych koszulach i szlafrokach.

— O co chodzi? Co się stało? — zapytała podejrzliwie Alecto, ledwie przekroczyła próg gabinetu.

Amycus wydawał się mniej zainteresowany. Ziewnął i podrapał się po karku.

— Po jakiego diabła powyciągałeś nas z łóżek o takiej zbójeckiej godzinie? — wymamrotał, przysuwając sobie krzesło.

— Nie wzywałbym was bez ważnego powodu — powiedział Snape, gdy obydwoje już usiedli. — Miała tutaj miejsce próba kradzieży.

— Że co? — zdziwił się Amycus, tłumiąc kolejne ziewnięcie. — A co ci chcieli rąbnąć? Coś z tej makulatury, którą tutaj trzymasz? — zakpił.

— Trójka uczniów chciała wykraść miecz Gryffindora — odparł Severus.

— Co takiego? Kto? — zapytała Alecto. Dopiero teraz zwróciła uwagę na rozbitą gablotę i miecz leżący na blacie biurka.

— Włamali się do gabinetu dzisiaj w nocy — mówił dalej Snape, ignorując jej pytanie. — Złapałem ich na gorącym uczynku.

— Gdzie oni teraz są? — zerwał się Amycus.

— Tam, gdzie powinni się znajdować o tej porze. W swoich dormitoriach, pod kuratelą opiekunów.

— Też coś! — prychnął Amycus. — Trzeba było od razu wezwać nas! Dalibyśmy im nauczkę!

— Nie wątpię — odparł Snape. — Niemniej, nie po to chciałem się teraz z wami widzieć...

Alecto nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć.

— Mam tego dosyć! Tych twoich wykrętów i wymówek! Za bardzo pobłażałeś temu całemu towarzystwu i patrz, co się porobiło! Przez twoje zaniedbanie...

— Zamknij się — warknął Snape tak dobitnym tonem, że Carrow umilkła w pół słowa. — Jeżeli ktoś jest tutaj winny zaniedbań to będziesz to ty, bo włamali się tutaj podczas twojego dyżuru.

Rozmyślnie skłamał. Wiedział, że Weasley, Longbottom i Lovegood weszli do gabinetu koło piątej nad ranem, już po zakończeniu drugiej zmiany dyżuru, ale Carrowowie nie mogli o tym wiedzieć.

— Ale to twój gabinet! A włamali się tutaj dlatego, że nie dość dobrze go zabezpieczyłeś! — odparowała natychmiast Alecto. Najwyraźniej wciąż miała chęć się pokłócić.

„Wpół do szóstej nad ranem, pora akurat ku temu odpowiednia..." — przemknęło mu przez myśl.

— Czy nie dociera do ciebie, że wszyscy będziemy mieli kłopoty, o ile nie dojdziemy do porozumienia? — zapytał Snape poirytowanym tonem. — Ta trójka ubzdurała sobie, że kradnąc miecz Gryffindora pomoże Harry'emu Potterowi.

— Skąd im to przyszło do głowy? — zdziwił się Amycus.

— W swoim testamencie Dumbledore zapisał miecz Potterowi i zapewne zostałby mu przekazany, gdyby nie sprzeciwiło się temu Ministerstwo Magii.

— A po co chciał go przekazać Potterowi? — dopytywała się Alecto, podejrzliwie patrząc na miecz.

— Nie wiem, ale jestem przekonany, że Czarnemu Panu nie spodoba się, że ktoś próbował ukraść tak cenny artefakt, którego powinniśmy byli strzec.

Do Carrowów coś chyba zaczęło docierać. Wymienili szybkie, nerwowe spojrzenia. Nie wiedzieli, co powiedzieć. Severus natychmiast wykorzystał sytuację.

— Amycusie, zaniesiesz wiadomość Czarnemu Panu — polecił.

— Co? Ale dlaczego ja? — jęknął Amycus, tak wystraszony tą perspektywą, że nie był w stanie zdobyć się na jakiś mocniejszy sprzeciw. — Co ja mam mu powiedzieć?

— Prawdę. Powiesz, co się stało. Że próba kradzieży została udaremniona i że winni zostaną surowo ukarani. W moim imieniu poprosisz o wyznaczenie miejsca na przechowanie miecza, gdyż w Hogwarcie najwyraźniej nie jest dość bezpieczny.

— Ja to bym wolał... — zaczął Amycus.

Severus nie miał zamiaru słuchać jego wykrętów. Podwinął lewy rękaw szaty i, nim którekolwiek z Carrowów zdążyło zaprotestować, dotknął Mrocznego Znaku. Niemal natychmiast poczuł, jak przez jego przedramię przebiega skurcz bólu, jakby liznął je język ognia. Sygnał, że jego prośba o spotkanie została przyjęta.

— Właśnie cię zaanonsowałem — powiedział bezlitośnie do Carrowa. — Radzę ci nie wystawiać cierpliwości Czarnego Pana na próbę. Idź, tylko wcześniej ogarnij się jakoś! — dodał, bo Amycus był tak spanikowany, że niewiele brakowało, a na wizytę do Czarnego Pana udałby się w koszuli nocnej i szlafroku.

Carrow, nie zwlekając dłużej, podniósł się z krzesła i wyszedł z gabinetu z nieszczęśliwym wyrazem twarzy, mamrocząc pod nosem wskazówki przekazane przez Snape'a.

Alecto z zaniepokojeniem obejrzała się za bratem.

— Wrobiłeś go! — syknęła ze złością, gdy za Amycusem zamknęły się drzwi.

— Nic mu się nie stanie — odparł Snape obojętnie.

— Taki jesteś pewien? Dobrze wiesz, że Czarny Pan nie lubi otrzymywać złych wiadomości!

— Nie przesadzaj. Kradzież została udaremniona.

— To sam mogłeś pójść mu to powiedzieć!

— Albo mogłem wysłać ciebie — odparł jadowicie Severus.

Pretensje Alecto gwałtownie ucichły, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że mogła znaleźć się na miejscu Amycusa i mieć teraz przed sobą perspektywę składania wyjaśnień Czarnemu Panu.

— Dobra, to co robimy? — zapytała, siląc się na ugodowy ton.

— Na razie nic. Możesz wracać do siebie.

— Co? A ci smarkacze? Trzeba dać im nauczkę! — oświadczyła Alecto, zapominając, że nawet nie wie, kogo powinna ukarać.

— To nie ulega wątpliwości, ale z tym możemy zaczekać.

— Że co? A po co? — zdziwiła się Alecto.

— Wszystkiego dowiesz się w swoim czasie — warknął Snape, zbyt zmęczony, by szukać dobrej wymówki. — Teraz lepiej idź się położyć, jest już bardzo późno.

— Raczej wcześnie — zauważyła Alecto. — Kto chciał ukraść ten miecz? — zapytała napastliwie.

Severus zastanowił się przez króciutką chwilę. Istniało ryzyko, że Carrow nie da się wyprosić z gabinetu, póki nie uzyska odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie.

— Weasley, Longbottom i Lovegood — powiedział, dochodząc do wniosku, że ukrywanie ich tożsamości nie miało większego sensu. Carrowowie i tak dowiedzieliby się wszystkiego najdalej jutro rano.

— Wiedziałam, że oni coś kombinują! — zdenerwowała się Alecto. — No! Kara ich nie minie! Już my z Amycusem się o to postaramy. — Rzuciła mu wyzywające spojrzenie, jakby spodziewała się, że Snape zaprotestuje.

— Porozmawiamy o tym jutro — uciął Severus. Nie chciał składać żadnych deklaracji. Jedno było pewne: im później ta trójka dostatnie się w ręce Carrowów, tym lepiej dla nich.

Alecto po krótkim namyśle postanowiła się obrazić i wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami. Fineas, który już zdążył przysnąć w swoich ramach, podskoczył na krześle i wymamrotał coś gniewnie na temat zgryźliwych bab, zachowujących się równie subtelnie jak mugolski pociąg pancerny, a Snape przelotnie zastanowił się, ile te drzwi jeszcze wytrzymają. Oparł się wygodniej o oparcie krzesła i spojrzał na miecz, wciąż leżący na blacie biurka. Pierwsze promienie słońca zaczęły zaglądać do gabinetu przez nie do końca zasunięte zasłony. Rubiny, którymi wysadzana była rękojeść miecza, mieniły się w bladym świetle poranka.

„Tyle zamieszania przez tę cholerną podróbkę!" — pomyślał gniewnie i przetarł zaspane oczy. Zaczynało go ogarniać zmęczenie.

— Co zamierzasz zrobić? — odezwał się Dumbledore. Cały czas udawał, że śpi, ale oczywiście nie uronił ani jednego słowa z rozmowy, która odbyła się w gabinecie. — Carrowowie łatwo nie odpuszczą.

Severus długo milczał. Potarł zarośnięty podbródek i westchnął.

— Nie wiem — odparł wreszcie zgodnie z prawdą. — Po prostu nie wiem.

* * *

W sobotę rano przy śniadaniu prawie wszyscy dyskutowali o nieudanej próbie kradzieży miecza. Złe wieści rozeszły się po szkole lotem błyskawicy, chociaż mało kto wiedział, co dokładnie wydarzyło się ubiegłej nocy. Przekazywano sobie sprzeczne informacje, a niektórzy upierali się, że wcale nie chodziło o miecz, tylko o próbę zamachu na Snape'a. Zaciekawienie budziło też zachowanie nauczycieli, bowiem większość grona pedagogicznego opuściła Wielką Salę w pośpiechu, po krótkiej rozmowie z McGonagall. Przy stole siedziały tylko Batsheba Babbling, do której najwyraźniej nie dotarło, co się dzieje, i Sybilla Trelawney, która zeszła na śniadanie nieco później, więc poranne wydarzenia umknęły jej uwadze. Śmierciożercy w ogóle się nie pojawili.

Przy stole Gryffindoru zebrała się grupka uczniów należąca do Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Zazwyczaj starali się, by nie widywano ich ciągle razem, ale dzisiaj nie musieli się szczególnie kryć. W sali było jeszcze bardzo tłoczno. Nikt nie spieszył się z powrotem do dormitoriów, skoro do omówienia była taka sensacja i tak na dobrą sprawę prawie nikt nie siedział już na swoim miejscu. Uczniowie krążyli pomiędzy stołami, by porozmawiać z kolegami z innych domów, więc ich grupa nie wyróżniała się szczególnie na tym tle.

— Wiedziałeś, że coś takiego planują, Seamus? — dopytywał się natarczywie Ernie Macmillian.

— Nie miałem pojęcia, niech skonam! — wypierał się Finnigan.

Padma i Parvati wymieniły identyczne, pełne wątpliwości spojrzenia. Michael Corner też miał taką minę, jakby mu nie wierzył.

— Nie patrzcie tak na mnie! — zdenerwował się Seamus. — Gdybym tylko wiedział, co chcą zrobić, spróbowałbym temu jakoś zapobiec.

Kilku siedzących w pobliżu uczniów z młodszych roczników spojrzało na niego ciekawie. Seamus umilkł i znacząco spojrzał w stronę wyjścia. Ernie zrozumiał go bez słowa. Podniósł się od stołu i, nie spiesząc się, wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. Chwilę później w ślad za nim udały się kolejno bliźniaczki Patil i Michael. Seamus odczekał parę minut, wypił do końca szklankę soku z dyni i jako ostatni odszedł od stołu. Teoretycznie byli bezpieczni, bo w sali nie było żadnego ze Śmierciożerców, ale zawsze istniało ryzyko, że mógł ich obserwować ktoś, kto ich potem podkabluje. Na przykład któryś ze Ślizgonów... Nie ufał nikomu, kto należał do tego domu.

— Przecież to, co zrobili, to kompletna głupota — powiedział Finnigan, gdy tylko dołączył do stojącej przy schodach grupy, w pewnym oddaleniu od wejścia do Wielkiej Sali.

— Dlaczego? — Michael zmarszczył brwi. — Pomysł był dobry. Gdyby udało im się wynieść miecz...

— Ale im się nie udało — uciął Seamus. — Zresztą nie o to chodzi. Samo włażenie do gabinetu Snape'a to było wariactwo. Za dużo świadków.

Spostrzegł, że reszta nie rozumie o czym mówił.

— Pomyślcie. W gabinecie znajdują się portrety dyrektorów. Widzieli całą trójkę. Jak sądzicie, co powstrzymałoby ich przed powiedzeniem o wszystkim Snape'owi?

Ernie i reszta zgromadzonych spojrzała po sobie z konsternacją. Wydawało im się, że każdy w tej szkole powinien być przeciwko Snape'owi. Trudno było oczekiwać, że portret Dumbledore'a, zamordowanego przez Śmierciożercę, stanąłby po jego stronie, ale już taki Fineas Nigellus...

— Masz rację — jęknął Ernie. — I tak by wpadli.

— Jak myślicie, co teraz z nimi będzie? — zapytała Padma z zaniepokojeniem.

— Nie mam pojęcia. Neville powiedział, że Snape zabrał im różdżki i zabronił wychodzić z dormitoriów. Tylko tyle wiem. — Seamus wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie ukarał ich od razu? — zdziwił się Michael.

— Nie. Podobno był prawie zupełnie spokojny. W sumie nic takiego im nie zrobił.

— A Carrowowie? — zapytał ponuro Ernie. — Jak ich wezmą w obroty...

Nie musiał kończyć. Prawie każde z nich poczuło już na własnej skórze, co to znaczy oberwać klątwą od Śmierciożercy.

— Ciekawe gdzie są nauczyciele? McGonagall chyba zwołała jakieś zebranie — zauważyła Parvati. — Może spróbują coś zrobić?

— A co oni mogą... — mruknął ponuro Macmillian, opierając się o ścianę.

Od strony wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali rozległy się głośne śmiechy. Seamus posłał gniewne spojrzenie grupce przechodzących obok nich Ślizgonów, sprawiających wrażenie wyjątkowo rozbawionych. Blaise Zabini opowiadał jakąś zajmującą historyjkę, nie mającą nic wspólnego z mieczem Gryffindora. Najwyraźniej kłopoty dwójki Gryfonów i Krukonki nie były warte większej uwagi Ślizgonów.

Draco Malfoy wlókł się gdzieś na końcu grupy, ze swoją nieodłączną asystą w postaci Crabbe'a i Goyle'a.

— Jak myślisz, Draco, wyleją ich ze szkoły? — zapytał Crabbe głośno.

— A co mnie to obchodzi? — burknął Draco i przyspieszył kroku, nie podnosząc wzroku. W przeciwieństwie do swojego kolegi najwyraźniej nie miał ochoty na zaczepki.

— Daj spokój — Padma powstrzymała Erniego, który chciał coś odpowiedzieć Crabbe'owi. — Nie warto.

— Co robimy? — zapytał Michael.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Seamusa. Pod nieobecność Ginny i Neville'a stał się jakby nieformalnym przywódcą grupy. Finnigan podrapał się po głowie z zakłopotaniem.

— Na razie chyba nic. Czekamy. Ale w razie czego... Wiecie... Musimy być przygotowani na wszystko — powiedział z determinacją.

_c.d.n._


	18. Układ

_Po nieco dłuższej przerwie ciąg dalszy nastąpił. _

**_Lucrecia LeVrai _**_ Też nie wiem, co właściwie Luna, Neville i Ginny mieli zamiar zrobić z mieczem. Może po prostu chcieli go gdzieś ukryć, np. w Pokoju Zyczeń, bo przeszmugolować go poza obręb zamku raczej nie daliby rady._

**Rozdział 18**

**Układ**

W pokoju nauczycielskim zgromadziła się prawie cała kadra, chociaż nikt nie zwoływał oficjalnej narady. McGonagall i Flitwick krótko zrelacjonowali pozostałym to, czego sami się dowiedzieli.

— Na litość Merlina, dlaczego chcieli zrobić coś takiego? — zapytała Pomfrey. — Dlaczego tak ryzykowali?

— Właśnie, po co w ogóle był im ten miecz? — dopytywała się Hooch. — Chyba nie chcieli go wykraść tylko po to, by zrobić Severusowi na złość?

— Tak byłoby chyba lepiej — powiedziała Minerwa. — Ale oni najwidoczniej sądzili, że pomogą w ten sposób Harry'emu Potterowi.

Spostrzegła, że część nauczycieli sprawiała wrażenie zaskoczonych tą informacją.

— Dumbledore zapisał mu miecz w spadku, ale Ministerstwo zablokowało realizację tego zapisu testamentu — wyjaśniła. — Według prawa jest własnością szkoły.

— Cholibka! Fatalnie się wkopali — zasępił się Hagrid. — I co się teraz z nimi stanie?

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. W normalnych warunkach wykroczenie, które popełnili uczniowie, stanowiłoby poważne naruszenie regulaminu, ale teraz... Nikt nie wiedział, co zamierzają zrobić Śmierciożercy.

— Nie powinniśmy byli do tego dopuścić! — wybuchnął Flitwick, rwąc sobie włosy z głowy. — Ta cała Gwardia Dumbledore'a... Wiadomo było, że nie poprzestaną na malowaniu napisów na ścianach!

Sprout poklepała go po ramieniu, ale nie znalazła żadnych słów pocieszenia. Wszystkich trapiło dojmujące poczucie beznadziejności sytuacji.

— Trzeba porozmawiać z Severusem — powiedziała wreszcie Minerwa. Siedziała przy stole, bardzo blada. Cały czas czuła silny niepokój. Wiedziała do czego są zdolni Śmierciożercy, zwłaszcza Carrowowie. Amycus nie wahał się skatować Finnigana, gdy ten na lekcji sprzeciwił się jego poleceniom i brutalnie obchodził się z uczniami na szlabanach, karząc ich Cruciatusami. Alecto również prędko sięgała po różdżkę. Strach było pomyśleć, co czeka Weasley, Longbottoma i Lovegood, jeżeli dostaną się w ręce tych brutali. — Jakoś na niego wpłynąć...

— Na Śmierciożercę? — zapytał Slughorn i pokręcił głową ze zniechęceniem. — Nasze zdanie nic nie znaczy.

— Nie pozwolimy im skrzywdzić dzieciaków! — powiedział Hagrid zdecydowanie i walnął pięścią w stół.

Minerwa spojrzała po obecnych i zauważyła, że nie wszyscy sprawiali wrażenie jednakowo zdeterminowanych, by otwarcie wystąpić przeciwko Snape'owi. Slughorn starannie unikał jej wzroku. Sinistra trzymała się na uboczu i nie odezwała się ani słowem, gdy gorączkowo zastanawiali się, co mogliby zrobić w sprawie Weasley, Longbottoma i Lovegood. McGonagall gotowa była bronić uczniów do ostatniego tchu, ale czuła, że nie jest to jeszcze odpowiedni moment, by spróbować obalić reżim Snape'a.

— Musimy spróbować załatwić to z nim polubownie... — zaczęła McGonagall, ale urwała, gdy ktoś otworzył drzwi do pokoju nauczycielskiego.

— Ha, wiedziałam, że tu się pochowaliście — powiedziała Alecto triumfalnie, jakby dokonała jakiegoś wielkiego odkrycia. — Spiskujecie?

— Mamy zebranie — oświadczył Flitwick. — Gdzie miałoby się odbywać, jak nie w pokoju nauczycielskim?

— A, tak, tak, oczywiście. — Alecto pokiwała głową z kpiącym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. — Ale nic nie wskóracie. Koniec taryfy ulgowej. Już my z Amycusem wybijemy im z głów głupie pomysły. Jak tylko wróci...

— Skąd wróci? — zapytała Vector.

Carrow spojrzała na nią. Jej złośliwy uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy.

— Chcielibyście wiedzieć, co? No, w każdym razie nic ich nie uratuje.

Hagrid wymamrotał coś gniewnie, ale to McGonagall pierwsza zareagowała na te słowa. Powoli wstała z krzesła. W mgnieniu oka w jej ręku znalazła się różdżka.

— Zejdź mi z oczu, Carrow — powiedziała zimno, z trudem opanowując drżący z gniewu głos. — W przeciwnym razie, przysięgam, nie ręczę za siebie.

Alecto zmrużyła oczy, gotowa sięgnąć po własną różdżkę. Napotkała jednak wrogie spojrzenia nauczycieli i spostrzegła, że była sama jedna przeciwko wielu.

— Bunt? No, no, zobaczymy co na to powie nasz szacowny dyrektor — powiedziała, nie tracąc pewności siebie. Jeżeli liczyła na to, że ich przestraszy, to musiała się srodze rozczarować. — Będziecie mieli za swoje! — rzuciła na odchodnym i przezornie wyszła z pokoju nauczycielskiego.

— Co za złośliwa wiedźma, no! — oburzył się Hagrid, ledwie za Alecto zamknęły się drzwi. — Jeszcze będzie nam tu grozić!

— Poleci na skargę do Snape'a — powiedział z troską Slughorn.

— Niech leci. — Sinistra wzruszyła ramionami. — Co nam zrobi? Też zamknie w areszcie domowym?

McGonagall spojrzała na Aurigę przelotnie, chowając swoją różdżkę.

— Nie ma na co czekać. Sama porozmawiam z Severusem.

— Pójdę z tobą — zaofiarował się Flitwick — chodzi przecież również o moją uczennicę.

— Filiusie, nie zrozum mnie źle, ale sądzę, że mam większe szanse wymóc coś na nim, jeżeli ta rozmowa odbędzie się w cztery oczy.

— A jeżeli nie będzie chciał cię wysłuchać? — zapytała Sprout.

— Wysłucha — powiedziała McGonagall z przekonaniem.

— Powodzenia — rzekła cicho Poppy.

* * *

Pierwszym, co zrobił Severus, gdy już trochę oprzytomniał, było zlikwidowanie hasła. Nałożył na przejście strzeżone przez gargulca kilka obronnych uroków i innych zabezpieczeń, praktycznie uniemożliwiając pod jego nieobecność wejście do środka postronnym osobom. Gdy był już na schodach, uświadomił sobie, że lepiej jednak nie kusić losu i cofnął się do gabinetu, by schować podróbkę miecza, którą zostawił leżącą na biurku. Nie widząc na razie lepszego rozwiązania, ukrył ją w skrytce obok prawdziwego.

Wrócił do lochów krótko przed ósmą rano, ale nie po to by odpocząć. Trapiła go świadomość, że wszystko powoli wymyka mu się z rąk. Mógł godzinami zastanawiać się, jaka będzie reakcja Czarnego Pana, ale po prostu nie potrafił jej przewidzieć. Lord twierdził, że nie interesuje go to, co robi Snape, tak długo jak Hogwart znajduje się pod kontrolą. A on pozwolił uczniom włamać się do swojego gabinetu... Fatalnie się skompromitował.

Fawkes przez jakiś czas siedział cicho, spoglądając na swojego opiekuna z zaniepokojeniem. Wyczuwał, że Snape jest podenerwowany. W końcu jednak nie wytrzymał i zaczął szarpać za ogon swoją gumową jaszczurkę. Zaklęcie wyciszające powoli przestawało działać i zabawka zaczęła wydawać z siebie przyduszony pisk. Feniks okazywał w ten sposób, że nie miałby nic przeciwko śniadaniu. Snape musiał się nim zająć i dzięki temu chociaż na moment oderwał się od rozmyślania o aferze z mieczem Gryffindora.

Gdy feniks połknął już podaną mu porcję mątwy, zaskrzeczał z wdzięcznością i zniknął w kuli ognia. Severus machinalnie zamaskował jego żerdź zaklęciem zwodzącym i na nowo zaczął nerwowo krążyć po komnacie, rozważając różne możliwe scenariusze. Zastanawiał się, gdzie, u licha, podziewał się Amycus. Powinien już dawno wrócić z audiencji u Lorda. Cała ta eskapada powinna mu zająć nie więcej niż dwie godziny, w ostateczności dwie i pół. Chyba nie rozszczepił się gdzieś po drodze?

Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie posłać do jego komnat Filcha. Woźny mógłby sprawdzić, czy Carrow już wrócił. A może sam powinien się tam pofatygować? Ostatecznie wieści przyniesione przez Amycusa mogły być na tyle ważne, że...

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go pukanie do drzwi. Przystanął. Czyżby to Amycus przyszedł się zameldować? To byłoby do niego niepodobne.

Poszedł otworzyć. Nie bez zaskoczenia ujrzał na progu McGonagall.

— Wpuścisz mnie do środka, czy będziemy rozmawiać na korytarzu? — zapytała Minerwa spokojnie.

Severus odstąpił bez słowa, przepuszczając ją i zamknął drzwi. Domyślał się, w jakiej sprawie tu przyszła. Był nawet ciekaw, co miała mu do powiedzenia.

McGonagall rozejrzała się po komnacie. Może wspominała nie tak odległe czasy, gdy lochy były siedzibą kolegi po fachu, a nie wroga. Rzadko, bo rzadko, ale spotykali się na gruncie prywatnym, przy herbacie albo partii szachów. Minerwie znacznie lepiej niż gra szło przekonywanie go, by nie znęcał się zbytnio nad Gryfonami. Czasami jej ulegał, jeżeli tym samym mógł wynegocjować coś dla swoich uczniów. Jedyny wyjątkiem był Potter. McGonagall nigdy nie udało się go przekonać, by pozbył się swoich uprzedzeń względem chłopaka. Wystarczyło, że Dumbledore brał go ciągle w obronę.

— Może usiądziesz? — zaproponował, wskazując fotele przed kominkiem. Jego wzrok bez zatrzymania prześlizgnął się po kącie, w którym zazwyczaj stała żerdź Fawkesa. Co za szczęście, że w porę ją zamaskował. Oby tylko ta przeklęta jaszczurka nie poniewierała się gdzieś na wierzchu.

— Nie przyszłam tutaj na towarzyskie pogawędki — powiedziała sztywno McGonagall.

— Tak, domyślam się — odparł Severus, przypatrując się jej uważnie.

Minerwa wyglądała zupełnie inaczej niż jeszcze parę godzin temu. Surowe spojrzenie zza szkieł okularów, włosy spięte w staranny kok, suknia w stonowanym, ciemnozielonym kolorze. To jednak nie mogło go zmylić. Wyczuwał jej niepokój.

— Chciałam cię prosić... o pewną przysługę — powiedziała.

„Zły dobór słów" — pomyślał Severus. — „Za każdą przysługę trzeba zaoferować coś w zamian".

— Niech zgadnę — powiedział cichym, aksamitnym głosem. — Chodzi o Weasley, Longbottoma i Lovegood. Przykro mi, ale nie widzę okoliczności łagodzących — zawyrokował.

Minerwa posłała mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie.

— Severusie, proszę cię tylko, byś okazał im... wyrozumiałość.

Wyrozumiałość? Miał ochotę się roześmiać, takie to wszystko było absurdalne. Chyba już okazał im wyrozumiałość, nie oddając od razu w ręce Carrowów.

— Mogłeś ukarać tę trójkę od razu, gdy złapałeś ich w swoim gabinecie, prawda? Ale z jakiegoś powodu tego nie zrobiłeś.

Chyba nie oczekiwała, że ich pomorduje? Skoro dotychczas tego nie zrobił...

— Coś sugerujesz? — zapytał.

Minerwa zawahała się.

— Być może masz jeszcze jakieś skrupuły względem uczniów, których uczyłeś przez tyle lat — powiedziała.

Nie do wiary. Albo bardzo dobrze udawała, albo naprawdę w to wierzyła. Był zbyt zmęczony i wytrącony z równowagi, by wspomóc się legilimencją i odczytać jej myśli.

— Więc jak to z tobą jest? — podeszła do niego krok bliżej. — Jest w tobie coś z tego dawnego Severusa?

Snape przez chwilę nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. McGonagall najzwyczajniej w świecie próbowała go podejść, niczym rasowa Ślizgonka. Chyba jej nie docenił. Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że naprawdę mogła zwątpić... W innej sytuacji zapewne znalazłby jakąś wykrętną odpowiedź, ale Minerwa go zirytowała i stracił opanowanie.

— Bardzo to zacne, że masz tak dobre mniemanie o mojej osobie — powiedział jadowicie. — Ale zdaje się, że nie tak dawno temu, na waszym tajnym spotkaniu, padły zupełnie inne słowa...

Minerwa gwałtownie pobladła.

— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz — powiedziała.

Severus wykrzywił wargi w drwiącym uśmiechu.

— Doprawdy? Zastanów się dobrze, nim ponownie zaczniesz rozważać z swoimi przyjaciółmi jak omijać moje polecenia czy — zrobił krótką pauzę — zabierzesz się za planowanie, jak obalić mnie ze stanowiska. Jak to powiedziałaś...? „Popełniłam błąd sądząc, że ze Śmierciożercą można się porozumieć"? Ładnie ubrane w słowa.

— Nie wiesz, jaka jest prawda — odparła Minerwa, nie tracąc opanowania.

— Tak? A mnie się wydaje, że prawda leży tam gdzie leży. — Nie była to zbyt błyskotliwa wypowiedź, ale miał za sobą nieprzespaną noc.

— Rozumiem, że to koniec rozmowy? — zapytała, prawie już zrezygnowana.

Severus spoglądał na nią w milczeniu. Wybił jej z ręki wszelkie argumenty. Ruch należał teraz do niego. Mógł ją odprawić z niczym, albo... Albo wykorzystać sytuację.

— Ależ skąd. Ta rozmowa dopiero teraz zaczyna robić się interesująca — powiedział i usiadł w swoim fotelu, bacznie przyglądając się Minerwie. McGonagall stała nieporuszona, ale wyglądała na wyraźnie stropioną.

— Chcesz ocalić swoich lekkomyślnych uczniów, czyż nie? Przecież od początku chodziło tylko o to. A co zaoferujesz mi w zamian, Minerwo?

Wydawała się zaskoczona tak bezpośrednim potraktowaniem sprawy, ale nie wahała się długo. Najwidoczniej już wcześniej podjęła decyzję.

— W zamian? Wszystko.

— Doprawdy, Minerwo? Zrobisz wszystko, by ich ocalić?

On też kiedyś obiecał, że zrobi wszystko, żeby ochronić jedną osobę. Boleśnie przekonał się, że czasami wszystko to za mało, a najpotężniejszy czarodziej na świecie, do którego zwrócił się o pomoc, okazał się zwykłym człowiekiem, który nie mógł zapobiec śmierci Lily.

— A więc dobrze. Tym razem jeszcze nie spotka ich najsurowsza kara.

— Czego chcesz w zamian?

— To, co zobowiązana byłaś robić od początku, ale szybko zapomniałaś o panujących zasadach — powiedział cichym głosem. — Posłuszeństwa. Żadnego kwestionowania mojego zwierzchnictwa. Żadnego kwestionowania władzy Carrowów. I koniec z podburzaniem pozostałych.

— Nie możesz zabronić ludziom mówić tego, co myślą — odparła Minerwa.

— Och, sądzę, że wkrótce pogodzą się z istniejącym stanem rzeczy i dopasują do panującego porządku... Ty ich do tego przekonasz Minerwo. Ciebie posłuchają.

Niemal spodziewał się, że zaprotestuje, ale nie zrobiła tego. Mówił więc dalej:

— Jeżeli tylko złamiesz słowo... Czy to będzie kolejne nielegalne spotkanie, czy tylko kwestionowanie moich poleceń... Sprawi to, że nasz układ natychmiast przestanie obowiązywać. Wiesz, co się wtedy stanie z twoimi uczniami.

— Tak, domyślam się. To wszystko, czy jeszcze czegoś sobie życzysz?

— Sądzę, że wyraziłem się wystarczająco jasno.

— Nie żądasz jakiegoś potwierdzenia tego kontraktu? — zapytała. Trzymała się dzielnie, ale spostrzegł, że obawiała się, iż zażąda od niej przypieczętowania umowy. — Zdaje się, że wy, Śmierciożercy, lubujecie się w czarnomagicznych rytuałach.

Bezwiednie pogładził się po lewym przedramieniu.

— Wystarczy mi twoje słowo.

Nie mógł chyba jeszcze bardziej jej zaskoczyć.

— Ostrzegam cię, Minerwo, że kara i tak nie minie twoich uczniów — powiedział, wstając z fotela. — Popełnili poważne wykroczenie.

— Nie wątpię, że coś wymyślisz — odparła. — Proszę cię jedynie... Jeżeli mogę jeszcze o coś prosić — powiedziała gorzko — byś nie oddawał ich w ręce tej dwójki okrutników.

— Carrowowie sprawują zwierzchnictwo nad szlabanami.

— A ty nad Carrowami. A może nie masz już na nich żadnego wpływu?

Snape zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę. Minerwa wyraźnie go prowokowała. Może powinien był zaznaczyć, że nie życzy więcej słuchać tych komentarzy? Tylko wtedy już zupełnie nie miałby z kim rozmawiać.

— Do kiedy masz zamiar trzymać uczniów w areszcie domowym? — zapytała.

— Do obiadu. Możesz ich o tym poinformować.

— Naturalnie — sztywno skinęła głową.

Gdy za McGonagall zamknęły się drzwi, Severus ponownie usiadł w fotelu, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co się wydarzyło. Zupełnie nieoczekiwanie okazało się, że całą tę historię z mieczem Gryffindora udało mu się obrócić na własną korzyść. Trzeba było tylko ułożyć jeszcze wersję dla Carrowów. Tym razem potraktują uczniów łagodnie, bo dzięki temu ukrócą rewolucyjne działania McGonagall, proste. Oczywiście, nie mógł im wyjawić, że wszystko odbyło się na zasadzie dżentelmeńskiej umowy.

Głośne burczenie w brzuchu przypomniało mu, że nic dzisiaj nie jadł. Nawet na herbatę nie było czasu. Na śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali było już trochę za późno, postanowił więc zjeść u siebie. Ku jego zdziwieniu na jego wezwanie nie odpowiedział Zgredek, tylko jakiś inny, nieznany mu skrzat. Wysłuchał jego polecenia i błyskawicznie deportował się z powrotem do kuchni, nim Severus zdążył dodać coś jeszcze.

— Gdzie jest Zgredek? — zapytał wbrew sobie Snape, gdy skrzat wrócił z zastawioną tacą.

— Zgredek nie może przyjść, dyrektorze Snape, sir. Zgredek jest niedys... niedyspow... niedyspowny — jąkał się skrzat.

— Niedysponowany? — domyślił się Severus.

Skrzat skinął głową tak gwałtownie, że jego duże uszy aż zatrzepotały.

— Przekaż mu, że niedysponowany to może być zawodnik quidditcha i kiedy następnym razem go wezwę, ma się pojawić.

— Tak jest, oczywiście, dyrektorze Snape, sir — przytaknął skrzat gorliwie.

Po śniadaniu postanowił osobiście przejść się do Carrowów. Rodzeństwo siedziało w saloniku u Alecto. Amycus pocieszał się owocową herbatą i biszkopcikami. Wyglądał kiepsko.

— No, jesteś wreszcie! — powiedziała Alecto. — Herbaty chcesz?

Snape zerknął na ciemnoczerwoną ciecz w dzbanku.

„Wiśniowa" — ocenił.

— Dziękuję.

— No i co postanowiłeś? — natarła Alecto natychmiast, gdy tylko Snape usiadł przy stoliku.

— Dostaną szlaban.

— No, tak myślałam.

— Ale tym razem nie z wami.

— Co? Szlabany należą do nas! — oburzyła się Alecto. Amycus też spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

— Nie rób scen. To już postanowione, nie ma co się oburzać.

— No nie, z nim się normalnie nie da rozmawiać — burknęła Alecto do brata.

Amycus nic nie odpowiedział, bo wcinał biszkopcika.

— Bądź łaskawa wysłuchać, co mam do powiedzenia — powiedział Snape ze zniecierpliwieniem. — McGonagall przyszła do mnie dzisiaj z pewną prośbą...

— W sensie, że czego chciała ta stara jędza?

— Prosiła mnie o wyrozumiałość dla uczniów. Zgodziłem się, ale pod pewnymi warunkami. Nie będzie się już buntować, ani sprzeciwiać naszym poleceniom.

— Cóż to za wspaniały układ! — sarknęła Alecto. — Przecież i tak powinna nas słuchać!

— A jak sądzisz, łatwiej skłonić ją do tego, gdy wie, że każde złamanie tego porozumienia to realne zagrożenie dla jej uczniów, czy wtedy, gdy nie ma żadnych warunków?

Alecto zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

— No dobra, ma to pewien sens. Ale i tak nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego tak to tolerujesz.

— Sztuka dyplomacji bardzo się przydaje, gdy siły są rozłożone nierównomiernie. A jakbyście nie zauważyli, jest nas tutaj tylko troje.

Carrowowie wymienili powątpiewające spojrzenia.

— Powinniśmy się jej pozbyć — mruknęła Alecto, dolewając sobie herbaty.

— To nie byłoby zgodne z wolą Czarnego Pana — odparł Severus.

— Może powinniśmy mu to zasugerować? — podsunęła Carrow chytrze, by zbadać jego reakcję.

— Widzę, że jesteś zwolenniczką najprostszych środków, Alecto. Zastanów się, co jest lepsze: martwy nieprzyjaciel czy widok pognębionego wroga, który musi żyć ze świadomością porażki? — zapytał Snape z pokrętnym uśmieszkiem, jakby ta myśl bardzo mu się podobała.

Carrow zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

— Ach, te twoje gierki, Snape — powiedziała. — Niech ci będzie. Ale jeśli znów zacznie podskakiwać...

Severus nic nie odpowiedział. Przypuszczał, że Minerwa dotrzyma danego słowa chociaż przez jakiś czas, a jeżeli wróci do konspiracyjnej działalności, to będzie to czynić bardziej ostrożnie niż dotychczas. Tak czy inaczej przewaga była na razie po jego stronie.

— Amycusie, jak przebiegła rozmowa z Czarnym Panem? — zapytał, zmieniając temat.

Carrow zerknął na niego spode łba.

— Świetnie — warknął.

— Czy udzielił ci jakichś instrukcji?

Amycus pokręcił przecząco głową.

— Powiedział, że nie pochwala naszych zaniedbań — skrzywił się. Snape domyślił się, że Czarny Pan potwierdził te słowa Cruciatusem. — I że rozpatrzy naszą prośbę. Teraz ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

Severus odczytał to jako wyraźny sygnał ostrzeżenia. Nie wierzył, że sprawa miecza Gryffindora w ogóle nie poruszyła Czarnego Pana.

— Dobra, miecz czy nie miecz, tych smarkaczy i tak trzeba ukarać — podsumowała Alecto.

— Owszem — zgodził się Severus.

— Chyba nie dasz tego szlabanu tej starej jędzy?

— Nie.

— Ani Flitwickowi? — upewniła się.

— Nie, wyznaczę kogoś innego.

— No dobra, ale żeby to było ostatni raz, nie?

Severus nic nie odpowiedział, nie potwierdzając, ani nie zaprzeczając. Zostawił Carrowów w ich własnym towarzystwie i poszedł do dyrektorskiego gabinetu.

— Postanowiłeś coś, Severusie? — zapytał Dumbledore, gdy tylko Snape wszedł do środka. Pozostałe portrety dyrektorów spoglądały na niego z zainteresowaniem.

— Powiedzmy. Ta trójka nie dostanie się w ręce Carrowów. To jest chyba najważniejsze.

Nie miał zamiaru mówić Dumbledore'owi o układzie, jaki zawarł z McGonagall. Zapewne Albus miałby co do tego jakieś obiekcje i zamęczałby go tym co najmniej przez tydzień. Dziwnym trafem nie miał skrupułów, gdy sam manipulował ludźmi.

— Filch stoi pod gargulcem — zameldował Fineas, który pojawił w swoich ramach. — Wpuszczać?

— Czego on może chcieć? — mruknął do siebie Severus. — Wpuszczać — powiedział do Nigellusa.

Wyglądało na to, że nowy system z zabezpieczeniem wejścia do gabinetu działał poprawnie. Dlaczego od razu na to nie wpadł?

Po chwili do gabinetu wszedł Filch.

— Panie dyrektorze, w sprawie tych złodziei... to znaczy uczniów. Mam pewien pomysł, o ile tylko mogę coś zaproponować... — zawahał się. Snape skinął głową, dając mu znak, by kontynuował. — No, bo gdyby tak ich zakuć w łańcuchy i podwiesić pod sufitem... Niedługo, tak na godzinkę... Od razu odechciałoby się im takich występków!

— Nie wątpię — odparł Severus bez większego entuzjazmu.

Woźny chyba zauważył, że jego pomysł nie zrobił większego wrażenia na dyrektorze.

— Eee... To może ja już pójdę... — Zaczął się wycofywać.

— Proszę zaczekać, panie Filch. — zatrzymał go Snape. — Mam do pana prośbę. Proszę przekazać Hagridowi, by niezwłocznie przyszedł do mojego gabinetu.

— Hagridowi? Tak, oczywiście — odparł woźny i natychmiast poszedł wypełnić jego polecenie.

Gajowy pojawił się mniej więcej po pół godzinie. Tak jak każdy, kto wchodził do gabinetu, zatrzymał spojrzenie na portrecie Dumbledore'a. Ten obraz zdawał się przyciągać wzrok. Wisiał tuż za krzesłem Snape'a, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby czuwał nad szkołą.

— Życzył pan sobie ze mną rozmawiać... profesorze — powiedział Hagrid. Tytuł dyrektora nie przeszedł mu przez gardło.

— Zgadza się. Jak wiesz Weasley, Longbottom i Lovegood popełnili poważne wykroczenie. Dostaną szlaban. Ty go dopilnujesz.

Hagrid przez chwilę spoglądał na niego w osłupieniu.

— Słucham? — wykrztusił z siebie wreszcie.

— Tak się składa, że szkolna pracownia eliksirów zawsze odczuwa pewne braki w zapasach — mówił dalej Snape. — Dostaniesz listę potrzebnych rzeczy i dopilnujesz, by ta przedsiębiorcza trójka zebrała wszystko w Zakazanym Lesie. Może kiedy trochę popracują fizycznie to będą zbyt zmęczeni, by planować kolejne nielegalne eskapady. Wyrażę się jasno... To nie ma być piknik, tylko solidny szlaban.

Domyślał się, że Hagrid już kombinuje jak obejść jego nakaz. Widocznie coś wymyślił, bo pod jego gęstą brodą dał się dostrzec cień uśmiechu.

— Listę dostaniesz w poniedziałek. Tego dnia zacznie się ich szlaban. To wszystko.

Hagrid przyjął to do wiadomości i, nie kryjąc zdziwienia, wyszedł z gabinetu.

„Niech się zastanawia, o co tak naprawdę chodzi" — pomyślał Snape.

Nie będzie to trwało długo. Nie zabronił mówić McGonagall o zasadach ich układu, pewnie wkrótce wszyscy nauczyciele już będą wiedzieli, co na niej wymógł... I znienawidzą go jeszcze bardziej. Po tym wszystkim nie powinni mieć już żadnych wątpliwości.

Po odprawieniu Hagrida Severus otworzył dolną szufladę biurka, gdzie na samym dnie spoczywał Dekret Edukacyjny nr 24, na który naniósł poprawki jeszcze we wrześniu. Zabraniał wszelkich nieoficjalnych spotkań i organizowania zrzeszeń studenckich trzech i więcej osób. Była najwyższa pora, by po niego sięgnąć. Postanowił wprowadzić go w życie już od jutra.

Machinalnie przejrzał papiery, którymi nie miał ochoty zajmować się wczoraj. Na szczęście było tego niewiele. Automatycznie podpisał rachunki za nowe kafle, które zamówiła Hooch.

Kilka kiepsko przespanych nocy wkrótce zaczęło dawać o sobie znać i kiedy zaczął przysypiać nad dokumentami, dał za wygraną i wrócił do swoich komnat, żeby trochę odpocząć. Położył się, by na chwilę przymknąć oczy. Skończyło się na tym, że przespał pół popołudnia, obudził się na moment, stwierdził, że ominął go obiad, po czym odwrócił się na drugi bok i ponownie zapadł w sen.

Odpoczynek przerwał mu dopiero Fawkes. Feniks przysiadł na brzegu łóżka i lekko trącał go dziobem w dłoń, najwyraźniej sprawdzając, czy Severus żyje. Ucieszył się nadzwyczajnie, gdy Snape się poruszył i otworzył jedno oko, by spojrzeć na niego bardzo nieżyczliwie. Natychmiast zaczął domagać się wieczornego posiłku.

Kiedy Severus już znalazł coś, czym mógł zapchać dziób feniksa, by uciszyć go chociaż na chwilę, spojrzał na zegar i uświadomił sobie, że pora kolacji dawno minęła. Może tak było lepiej. Nie miał ochoty nikogo już dzisiaj oglądać. Wypił filiżankę herbaty i przypomniał sobie, że pozostała jeszcze jedną rzecz do wyjaśnienia ze Zgredkiem, na którą wcześniej nie było czasu. Postanowił wezwać go do swojej prywatnej komnaty jeszcze tego wieczora. Gdy Fawkes skończył posiłek, przeniósł jego żerdź do sypialni. Zdecydowanie dał do zrozumienia, że feniks ma się tam schować, nie zważając na jego protesty.

— Zamknij się, to tylko chwilowo — warknął. Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i nałożył na nie zaklęcie wyciszające. Dopiero wtedy wezwał skrzata, chociaż jeżeli jego podejrzenia były słuszne, to wszystkie środki ostrożności nie miały już za wiele sensu.

Tym razem Zgredek pojawił się niemal natychmiast, ale widać było po nim, że jest pełen obaw. Przeczuwał, że nie czeka go nic dobrego.

— Mam pytanie, Zgredku — powiedział Severus, siadając w fotelu przy kominku i patrząc na skrzata z góry uważnym, przeszywającym wzrokiem.

— Czy pan dyrektor Snape, sir, gniewa się na Zgredka? — zaniepokoił się skrzat. — Czy nie było dość drew w kominku?

— Drew było wystarczająco, nie o tym chciałem z tobą rozmawiać ...

— Czy herbata ostatnio nie była dość mocna?

— Herbata była idealna — Snape zaczął się niecierpliwić. — Intryguje mnie jednak pewna kwestia. Dlaczego mi pomogłeś?

Zgredek wytrzeszczył na niego oczy i zrobił żałosną minę. Bez wątpienia coś ukrywał.

— Ta trójka to przyjaciele Harry'ego Pottera — powiedział zimno Snape. — Mieli zamiar popełnić wykroczenie, ale zostali na tym złapani, bo ty ich wydałeś. Czekają ich poważne konsekwencje.

Zgredek zaczął szarpać swoje długie uszy z wyraźną frustracją.

— Zgredek wie, ale... Zgredek też wie, że dyrektor Snape miałby duże kłopoty, gdyby miecz Gryffindora zniknąć.

Severus uniósł jedną brew.

— Moje kłopoty chyba powinny cieszyć każdego w tej szkole.

— Niech dyrektor Snape, sir, tak nie mówi! Zgredek wie wszystko! — wykrzyknął skrzat z nutą desperacji w głosie i natychmiast zakrył usta, jakby przestraszony tym, co powiedział.

— Zechcesz rozwinąć?

Zgredek wybałuszył na niego oczy, ale nic nie odpowiedział.

— Jak się dowiedziałeś? — zapytał Severus spokojnie, domyślając się już prawdy.

— Zgredek usłyszał... Przez przypadek.

Snape dobrze wiedział jak wyglądają te przypadki Zgredka. Przypadkiem zawsze wiedział za dużo.

— Zgredek wie, wszystko słyszał, chociaż wie, że nie powinien! — wybuchnął. — Słyszał jak dyrektor Albus Dumbledore mówił dyrektorowi Snape, sir, że musi go zabić. — W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. — I słyszał, że dyrektor Snape, sir, tego nie chciał. Zgredek nikomu nic nie powiedział, wie, że to wielka tajemnica.

— To dlatego zostałeś w Hogwarcie? Powinienem był się domyślić...

Zgredek pokręcił przecząco głową.

— Skrzat domowy będzie służyć czarodziejowi, nawet jeżeli z niego największy zły złoczyńca. — Zakrył usta dłońmi, jakby przestraszył się tego, co powiedział.

— I wszystko się zgadza, bo ja jestem złym złoczyńcą — odparł Snape bez śladu emocji w głosie. Po prostu stwierdził fakt.

— O nie! — zaprotestował natychmiast Zgredek. — Dyrektor Snape, sir, ma misję do spełnienia, więcej niż może pojąć umysł Zgredka, ale Zgredek wie, że dyrektorowi Snape, sir, się uda.— Skrzat spoglądał na niego swoimi dużymi oczami z tak wielkim zaufaniem i wiarą, że było to aż przytłaczające.— Pan, panie dyrektorze Snape, sir, jest wielkim bohaterem — oświadczył Zgredek uroczyście. — Prawie tak wielkim jak Harry Potter.

— Dziękuję ci bardzo, Zgredku — mruknął Severus bez entuzjazmu.

— Dyrektor Snape, sir, nie gniewa się na Zgredka? — zapytał ostrożnie skrzat.

— Nie, nie gniewam się.

Zgredek odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą.

— Skąd wiedziałeś, co planują Weasley i reszta? — zainteresował się Severus.

— Skrzaty dużą wiedzą o tym, co dzieje się w zamku i potrafią być niewidoczne, gdy trzeba. I Zgredek dowiedział się, co planują młodzi Gryfoni i Krukonka, gdy raz spotkali się w dormitorium jednego z nich. Nie wiedział tylko kiedy, więc czekał w gabinecie każdego wieczora. Żeby móc na czas ostrzec dyrektora Snape'a, sir.

— Masz mi coś jeszcze do powiedzenia? — zapytał Severus widząc, że Zgredek rozgląda się niepewnie na boki.

— Zgredek wie też o feniksie — powiedział konfidencjonalnym tonem. — Dowiedział się, bo przecież przychodzi codziennie sprzątać komnaty dyrektora Snape'a, sir.

Spodziewał się, że usłyszy coś takiego. Fawkes wynosił się gdzieś na cały dzień, a jego siedzisko zazwyczaj było zamaskowane zaklęciem zwodzącym, ale drobne ślady jego obecności pozostawały. Choćby ta przeklęta gumowa jaszczurka. I łuski słonecznika. Feniks zawsze robił straszny śmietnik i coś mogło się zawieruszyć.

— Ktoś jeszcze o tym wie?

— Tylko Zgredek. Niech dyrektor Snape, sir, się nie martwi, skrzaty są dyskretne.

— Nie wątpię w to.

— To Zgredek może poda kolację, panie dyrektorze Snape, sir? — zapytał skrzat.

Severus skinął głową.

Zgredek, wyraźnie uszczęśliwiony, że wszystko dobrze się skończyło, deportował się do kuchni.

Snape przypomniał sobie o feniksie i podszedł do drzwi sypialni, by go wypuścić. Ptak siedział nastroszony na swojej żerdzi, wyraźnie obrażony. Ledwo ujrzał otwarte drzwi, natychmiast poderwał się do lotu i przefrunął do salonu. Gdy żerdź wróciła na swoje dawne miejsce do kąta, usiadł na niej i zaczął układać pióra, od czasu do czasu zerkając podejrzliwie na Severusa, jakby obawiał się, że znów ma zamiar coś zrobić z jego siedziskiem.

Snape przystanął przy kominku i skierował różdżkę na palenisko, wzniecając płomienie. Wieczorem w lochach zaczynało robić się już dość chłodno. Wpatrując się w płomienie nieoczekiwanie dla siebie samego parsknął cichym śmiechem. Nie ma co, znalazł sobie grupę wsparcia.

Feniksa i skrzata domowego.

_c.d.n._


	19. Odrobina normalności

_Dziękuję za komentarze. Postaram się aktualizować opowiadanie nieco częściej, przynajmniej dopóki nie skończą mi się napisane rozdziały._ _Ten odcinek miejscami jest nieco lżejszy w tonie niż poprzednie. Powinien spodobać się miłośnikom gier zespołowych. Liczne nawiązania do zeszłorocznego Mundialu, a zwłaszcza wpadek i sukcesów różnych zawodników (ktoś to w ogóle jeszcze pamięta? ;) Jednak jeżeli ktoś nie przepada za quidditchem to uspokajam, że rozdział nie składa się wyłącznie z opisu meczu._

_**Lucrecia LeVrai** - Snape-żałosna-łajza jeszcze się w tym opowiadaniu pojawi, chociaż dopiero za parę rozdziałów. Rickman faktycznie z filmu na film nabrał takiej maniery grania, że Snape w jego wykonaniu był pozbawiony właściwie jakiejkolwiek mimiki. Ale za to efektywnie owijał się pelerynką w ósmej części._

_Podziękowania za beta-reading dla **Mefisto**, **Milennn** i **Nadii**._

**Rozdział 19**

**Odrobina normalności**

— Minerwo, nie możesz tego dłużej ukrywać — powiedziała Sprout z wyraźnym zaniepokojeniem. — Czego on chciał od ciebie?

McGonagall nic nie odpowiedziała. Większość grona pedagogicznego domyślała się, że musiała zawrzeć ze Snape'em jakiegoś rodzaju układ, skoro uczniowie zostali tak łagodnie potraktowani, ale nikt nie znał szczegółów. Przez ostatnie dwa dni jakoś udało się jej uniknąć bezpośredniej konfrontacji z pozostałymi nauczycielami, i chociaż Sprout i Flitwick kilkakrotnie delikatnie próbowali dowiedzieć się, jak przebiegła rozmowa ze Snape'em, McGonagall zbyła ich byle czym. Potrzebowała odrobiny samotności, by jakoś dojść do siebie po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. Cała ta historia z mieczem Gryffindora kosztowała ją więcej nerwów, niż chciała to przyznać.

— Dlaczego nie chcesz o tym mówić? — naciskała Sprout. — Przecież możesz nam zaufać. Mnie i Filiusowi.

McGonagall spojrzała na nią, ale nie potrafiła zmusić się do uśmiechu. Jak można było mówić o zaufaniu, skoro w ich gronie był zdrajca? Ktoś, kto powtórzył Snape'owi wszystko, co wydarzyło się na zebraniu. Nie podejrzewała Pomony ani Filiusa, ale mimo wszystko coś powstrzymywało ją od podzielenia się z nimi tym, czego się dowiedziała.

Zawahała się. Sprout była szczerze poruszona. Pewnie obawiała się najgorszego... Nie wiadomo, jak zinterpretowali sobie z Flitwickiem jej milczenie. Minerwa uświadomiła sobie, że nie chce sama się z tym wszystkim zmagać. Nocny dyżur był najlepszą okazją do poufnej rozmowy.

— Zawarłam z nim coś w rodzaju... porozumienia — powiedziała wreszcie. — W zamian za bezpieczeństwo uczniów. Zażądał bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa, co oznacza akceptowanie wszystkiego, co się dzieje w szkole, niezależnie od tego, na jakie szaleństwo porwą się Carrowowie.

— Ale jak mogłaś się zgodzić na coś takiego, Minerwo? — zapytała Sprout z niedowierzaniem.

— Nie miałam wyjścia. Wygląda na to, że to koniec naszych tajnych spotkań. Chyba, że mnie z nich wyłączycie, a ja nic o nich nie będę wiedziała — uśmiechnęła się gorzko.

— Ależ Minerwo, bez ciebie... To wszystko nie ma szans! Severus dobrze o tym wie.

— Dałam mu słowo. Zawsze kpił sobie z gryfońskiej uczciwości. Jeżeli tylko dam mu powód, to z prawdziwą satysfakcją udowodni mi, że słowo dane przez Gryfona jest warte tyle samo, co ślizgońskie kłamstwo — powiedziała. Severus bezlitośnie wykorzystał jej słabości: obawę o uczniów i gryfońską uczciwość, którą zawsze się tak szczyciła. Nie musiał się uciekać do czarnej magii, by wygrać w tym pojedynku. Wiedział, że dane słowo będzie równie mocno wiążące, jak najpotężniejsza klątwa. — Jeśli się dowie o jakiejkolwiek działalności za jego plecami, zemści się na uczniach. Powiedział mi to wprost — dodała McGonagall.

Przez chwilę szły pogrążonym w nocnej ciszy korytarzem. Sprout pierwsza przerwała milczenie:

— Minerwo... Nie wiem, czy mogę o to pytać. Czy Severus nie zażądał od ciebie jakiegoś magicznego potwierdzenia tego... porozumienia?

McGonagall pokręciła głową.

— Widocznie czuje się na tyle pewnie, że wystarczyło mu zastosowanie zwykłego szantażu.

Sprout chyba wyczuła, że Minerwa coś ukrywała.

— Nie mówisz mi wszystkiego. Jest coś jeszcze, prawda? — zapytała ostrożnie.

McGonagall wahała się przez chwilę.

— Dowiedział się o naszym spotkaniu. Każdego szczegółu, jakby tam był.

— Na Merlina! — przestraszyła się Sprout. — Ale jakim sposobem...?

— Obawiam się, że ktoś nas zdradził.

— Ale kto...?

Minerwa spojrzała w głąb korytarza i zatrzymała się gwałtownie. Leciutko pokręciła głową i dała jej znak, że powinny zawrócić.

Sprout powędrowała spojrzeniem za jej wzrokiem. Nie po raz pierwszy przekonała się, że McGonagall widziała w nocy niemal równie dobrze jak kot. Sama mogła dostrzec tylko majaczącą w mroku sylwetkę. Dopiero po długiej chwili udało jej się rozpoznać Sinistrę, która stała samotnie przed wysokim oknem na końcu korytarza. Odwrócona do nich plecami, wpatrywała się w gwiazdy widoczne na nocnym niebie, tak bardzo zatopiona we własnych myślach, że w ogóle ich nie usłyszała.

Sprout cicho wycofała się za McGonagall.

— Minerwo, nie wiem, czy dobrze rozumiem, ale... Sądzisz, że to Auriga?

McGonagall powoli pokręciła głową.

— Nie mam żadnych dowodów, dlatego proszę cię, byś nikomu o tym nie mówiła. Może się mylę... Mam nadzieję, że się mylę.

* * *

Odpowiedź od Czarnego Pana przyszła dopiero po kilku dniach, tradycyjną drogą. Koperta miała na sobie herb Malfoyów. Severus spodziewał się wezwania na audiencję, był więc nieco zaskoczony takim obrotem sprawy.

Przeczytał list w gabinecie. Polecenie było krótkie. Miecz miał zostać umieszczony w skrytce Lestrange'ów w Gringocie. Snape miał go osobiście przekazać osobie, która stawi się na kontakt w Hogsmeade w piątek o ósmej wieczorem. Nie wymieniono dokładnego miejsca, ale w tym przypadku Hogsmeade oznaczało Pod Świńskim Łbem, gdzie załatwiano wszystkie ciemne interesy.

W liście nie było ani słowa na temat winowajców ani pytania o podjęte kroki, ale Severus wyczuwał, że temat wróci. Czarny Pan znał już na pewno każdy szczegół tego zajścia. W jednym ze swoich codziennych raportów Filch doniósł mu, że w poniedziałek wieczorem Alecto opuszczała zamek, więc prawdopodobnie została wezwana na audiencję. Czarny Pan chciał zapewne skonfrontować jej zeznania z wieściami przyniesionymi przez Amycusa i zyskać lepszy pogląd na sprawę. Snape'a na razie zlekceważył. Nie przywiązywał do tego wszystkiego zbyt wielkiej wagi czy chciał uśpić jego czujność? Severus nie potrafił odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie, ale skłaniał się ku tej drugiej opcji.

Nazajutrz wieczorem zgodnie z poleceniem udał się do Hogsmeade. Podróbkę miecza starannie opakował – wyglądała jak zwykła paczka, tylko dość nieporęczna ze względu na swoje rozmiary.

Nie musiał czekać. Rudolfus Lestrange był już na miejscu. Stał w pobliżu ciemnego zaułka, z dala od wejścia do Świńskiego Łba, gdzie kręciło się sporo ludzi.

— Witam — powiedział Snape, podchodząc do niego.

— Dobry wieczór, Severusie — odparł Rudolfus.

Wymienili pełen rezerwy uścisk dłoni. Snape rozejrzał się dyskretnie. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na dwóch Śmierciożerców.

— To ta przesyłka? — zapytał Rudolfus, wskazując paczkę.

— W istocie. Wiesz, co z tym zrobić.

— Tak. Dostałem instrukcje.

Lestrange przejął pakunek. Patrząc w jego twarz, Severus zauważył, jak mocne piętno odcisnął na nim Azkaban. Byli w podobnym wieku, ale w włosach i brodzie Rudolfusa dało się dostrzec sporo siwizny, a pociągła twarz, niegdyś przystojna, teraz była blada i pobrużdżona.

— Przekaż drogiej małżonce moje pozdrowienia — powiedział Snape. Wiedział, że to tylko zirytuje Bellatriks i ta myśl dostarczyła mu małej, złośliwej satysfakcji.

— Przekażę. — Rudolfus skinął mu głową na pożegnanie i odszedł kawałek w dół ulicy. Deportował się zaraz na skraju zaułka.

Severus przez chwilę wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym zniknął Rudolfus, nim odwrócił się i powoli ruszył z powrotem do zamku.

Lestrange zawsze był małomówny i bardzo skryty, zupełnie niepodobny do swojego brata. Już w szkole tak było. Zawsze był Rabastan i jego brat, obecny gdzieś na drugim planie, nigdy odwrotnie. Poglądy miał równie radykalne jak większości arystokratów, ale sam z siebie raczej nigdy nie przystałby do Czarnego Pana. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że był beznadziejnie zakochany w Bellatriks, niestety zupełnie bez wzajemności, i to ona go w to wszystko wciągnęła. A on, nieszczęsny kretyn, dał się naznaczyć, by zyskać jej aprobatę. Ciekawe, czy był szczęśliwy w małżeństwie z fanatyczką... Zadziwiające, jak łatwo miłość mogła doprowadzić do zguby.

Nie mógł nie pomyśleć o Lily. Gdyby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej... To może wtedy... Może mieliby szansę...

Ale tak naprawdę sam w to nie wierzył.

Tej nocy wspomnienia i duchy przeszłości dręczyły go przez długi czas, nie pozwalając zasnąć.

* * *

Wydawać by się mogło, że afera z mieczem Gryffindora i podejrzanie łagodne potraktowanie winowajców będzie stanowić w szkole główny temat dyskusji przez ładnych parę tygodni. Nie minęły jednak nawet trzy dni, a wszystko to zeszło na dalszy plan. Cały Hogwart zajął się znacznie ważniejszą sprawą.

Ważniejszą nawet niż kwestie życia i śmierci.

Quidditchem.

Wraz z pierwszym weekendem listopadowym rozpocząć miał się sezon szkolnych rozgrywek. Sport wprowadził odrobinę normalności w szkole, pozwalając się oderwać od codziennych, ponurych spraw. Ostatnie treningi drużyny były obserwowane przez tłumy fanów, tak jakby był to sam mecz. Namiętnie typowano wyniki, oceniano szanse i możliwości obydwu składów, dyskutując nad każdą kandydaturą, a kapitanowie drużyn, nagabywani, udzielali skąpych i często sprzecznych informacji, pilnie uważając, by nie zdradzić nic ze swoich strategii. Atmosfera udzieliła się też gronu pedagogicznemu. Flitwick spierał się ze Slughornem, Vector powtarzała ponuro, że Ravenclaw na pewno jakoś głupio przegra, a Trelawney wieszczyła wszystkim zawodnikom okropne kontuzje. Hooch, jako największy autorytet, była najczęściej pytana o przewidywania. Wreszcie, na dzień przed meczem, zagadnięta o to dziesiąty raz z rzędu, powiedziała z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem:

— Quidditch to prosta gra. Kafel jest okrągły, obręczy jest sześć, a wygra ten, kto zdobędzie więcej punktów.

W sobotę było dość chłodno i wiał zimny wiatr, który szybko przeganiał po niebie nisko wiszące, kłębiaste chmury, ale przynajmniej nie padało, więc warunki do gry były całkiem niezłe.

Severus z początku nie miał zamiaru iść na mecz, później jednak zmienił zdanie, zwłaszcza, że grać miał Slytherin. Przyszedł na boisko dość wcześnie, gdy na trybunach było jeszcze pustawo i usadowił się w ostatnim, najwyżej położonym rzędzie w sektorze Ślizgonów. Trwała rozgrzewka zawodników obu drużyn. Wszyscy wzbili się już w powietrze. Ścigający podawali do siebie kafla, ćwicząc różne warianty zagrań. Szukający wyłapywali piłeczki golfowe, imitujące znicza, które podrzucali w górę koledzy z drużyny. Obrońcy krążyli pod swoimi obręczami, a ich zastępcy próbowali ich zaskoczyć coraz to groźniejszymi atakami. Pałkarze ćwiczyli w pewnym oddaleniu od reszty, ale nie raz i nie dwa jakiś zbłąkany tłuczek pomknął w stronę innych zawodników, czyniąc sporo zamieszania w polu.

— Kurde, jak ja dawno nie byłem na meczu. Normalnie świetna sprawa — powiedział Amycus, siadając obok Snape'a. — A tak w ogóle to kto gra?

— Slytherin z Ravenclawem — odparł Severus, zerkając z ukosa na Amycusa. Nie miał pojęcia jakim sposobem można było nie wiedzieć kto z kim grał, skoro prawie przez cały tydzień cała szkoła rozmawiała tylko o nadchodzącym meczu. — A gdzie zgubiłeś Alecto?

— Zaraz przyjdzie.

Trybuny powoli zaczęły wypełniać się uczniami. Nad boiskiem pojawiła się Rolanda Hooch. Podleciała do zawodników Slytherinu z napomnieniem, każąc im odsunąć się nieco dalej, po tym, jak wybity przez jednego z nich tłuczek o mało co nie uderzył w ścigającego Ravenclawu.

Obserwując zmagania rezerwowego obrońcy Slytherinu, który zajął teraz pozycję przed obręczami i ćwiczył ze swoim kolegą z drużyny podania, Severus zaczął wspominać własne szkolne czasy i swoją obsesję na punkcie dostania się do szkolnej drużyny. Powód był tylko jeden: konkurowanie z Potterem, który gwiazdorzył jako ścigający w Gryffindorze. W głębi duszy wiedział, że nie miał z nim na tym polu najmniejszych szans, ale nie chciał sam przed sobą przyznać, że James Potter był zwyczajnie lepszy.

Sprawa nie należała do najprostszych. Do drużyny Gryffindoru i Ravenclawu można było się dostać dzięki testom. W Hufflepuffie na treningach spróbować mógł swoich sił każdy, zgodnie z zasadą, że najbardziej liczy się pracowitość; ostatecznie i tak zostawali najbardziej wytrwali, a drużyna Puchonów zawsze słynęła nie tyle z dobrych wyników, co ze znakomitego zgrania. Natomiast do drużyny Slytherinu dostawało się głównie dzięki układom. Tylko wybitni mogli liczyć na to, że znajdą się w pierwszym składzie bez znajomości, a Snape nie był ani wybitny, ani nawet dobry. Był po prostu przeciętny. Nie miał naturalnego talentu do latania na miotle, tylko dzięki uporowi i długim ćwiczeniom udało mu się wreszcie jako tako opanować tę sztukę. W dodatku miał kiepskie warunki fizyczne. Przez długi czas był dość niski jak na swój wiek, a do tego bardzo chudy. Śmiano się z niego, że lada podmuch wiatru zmiecie go z miotły. Uparł się i nękał kolejnych kapitanów drużyny przez dwa lata z rzędu, chociaż regularnie go spławiano. Wreszcie, gdy już wyrobił sobie jako taką pozycję i zaczęto traktować go poważnie, na czwartym roku na krótki czas udało mu się dostać do składu, ale nawet wtedy grał tylko w rezerwach.

Najpierw próbował swoich sił jako ścigający. Z celnością rzutów nie miał problemów, ale kiepsko szło mu w siłowej walce o kafla. Przerzucono go więc na pozycję obrońcy, bo akurat brakowało rezerwowego. Wówczas w drużynie Slytherinu panowały proste zasady: najbardziej prestiżowe były pozycje szukającego, w dalszej kolejności ścigającego, na pozycje pałkarzy kierowało się największych osiłków, a jako obrońca grało się przeważnie za karę.

Zapał Severusa do quidditcha gwałtownie się zmniejszył, gdy na ostatnim treningu przed meczem z Gryffindorem widział, jak pierwszy obrońca Slytherinu, Edward Adler, spadł z miotły tak nieszczęśliwie, że złamał sobie rękę w łokciu. Widok kończyny sterczącej pod nienaturalnym kątem wstrząsnął nim bardziej, niż chciał to przed sobą przyznać, i na długo zapadł mu w pamięć. Madam Pomfrey szybko nastawiła złamanie, ale kontuzja była na tyle poważna, że absolutnie wykluczała Adlera z gry w najbliższego meczu.

Tym sposobem Severus znalazł się w wyjściowym składzie pierwszy i ostatni raz. Nie był już tak do końca pewny, czy gra w szkolnej drużynie jest naprawdę jego marzeniem, ale nie mógł stchórzyć. Ślizgoni by mu tego nigdy nie zapomnieli. Poza tym zawsze istniała szansa, że zaimponuje Lily...

Rezultat meczu dla nikogo nie okazał się zaskoczeniem. Gryffindor był wtedy znacznie lepszą drużyną niż Slytherin i wygrał bez większego trudu.

Severusowi poszło nawet nieźle, chociaż przez cały mecz był tak zdenerwowany, że zgłupiał z tego doszczętnie i nie miał pojęcia, co właściwie robi. Czuł się tak, jakby obserwował wszystko z boku, a jedyne, czego pragnął, to by nie zlecieć z miotły i żeby nie skompromitować się za bardzo. Popisał się pięćdziesięciodwuprocentową skutecznością w wyłapywaniu kafla i dość szczęśliwą obroną karnego: Potter, chcąc go ośmieszyć, lekceważąco strzelił na środkową obręcz. Snape, nie mając pojęcia o obronie karnych, tkwił w miejscu jak sparaliżowany, więc Potter trafił prosto w niego. Niestety, był to jedyny błąd, jaki popełnił tamtego dnia.

Snape, całkiem skuteczny w obronie bezpośrednich strzałów, zupełnie nie radził sobie przy dośrodkowaniach i bardzo niepewnie grał, gdy trzeba było wychodzić sprzed obręczy w pole bramkowe, by przejąć kafla. Ścigający Gryffindoru zauważyli to natychmiast i zaczęli atakować skrzydłami. Na prawej stronie królował Potter. Snape mógł przysiąc, że ten sukinsyn miał diabelną satysfakcję za każdym razem, gdy wbijał mu gola. Severus wpuścił w sumie dziesięć, z czego Potter zdobył osiem. Pod koniec meczu interweniował tak nieszczęśliwie, że o mało co nie wrzucił sobie kafla do obręczy. Spodobało się to Gryfonom, którzy siedzieli w sektorze za jego plecami. Nagrodzili go burzą pogardliwych oklasków, tak samo jak każdy jego wcześniejszy błąd. Doprowadzało go to do szału i pewnie szybko popełniłby kolejne, gdyby mecz parę minut później nie dobiegł końca. Szukający Slytherinu fatalnie zawalił sprawę i pozwolił zgarnąć sobie znicz sprzed nosa.

Do czasu następnego meczu Adler wydobrzał i stało się jasne, że to on wróci do pierwszego składu. Severusowi znudziło się podawanie kafli na treningach i siedzenie na ławie, więc zrezygnował z gry. Nie mógł być w tym najlepszy, więc dał sobie spokój.

— No, jestem — powiedziała Alecto, siadając obok brata. — Nie mogłam znaleźć szalika. Kiedy się zacznie? — zapytała z wyraźnym ożywieniem.

— Za chwilę. Już zeszli do szatni.

— Nasi wygrają, co?

— No chyba.

— A ty jak myślisz, Snape? — zapytała Alecto. — Mają szansę?

— Nie wiem. Nie śledziłem zmian w składach, ale poziom powinien być wyrównany. — Zerknął na biało-zielony szalik Alecto. — Nie wiedziałem, że taka z ciebie fanka quidditcha, Alecto.

— No przecież Alecto grała w szkolnej drużynie — wtrącił Amycus. — Nie pamiętasz?

— Nie przypominam sobie.

— Na pozycji pałkarza. Tak wywijała tym kijem, że rozpędzała wszystkich po całym boisku. To były czasy — uśmiechnął się do wspomnień.

— No, no, braciszku, nie zapędzaj się za daleko — mruknęła Alecto, ale jej głos był zaskakująco łagodny, pozbawiony tego charakterystycznego, napastliwego tonu, jakim zwykle mówiła.

— Pamiętam, jak walnęłaś kijem tego tam... Jak on się nazywał? Rogers czy jakoś tak. Wylądował w skrzydle szpitalnym na tydzień.

— A bo to kretyn był. Zaczepiał mnie.

— I zawiesili cię potem na dwa mecze, he, he.

— Dlaczego jakoś mnie to nie dziwi? — mruknął do siebie Snape. Ciaśniej owinął się połami płaszcza. Na odsłoniętych trybunach mocno wiało.

Carrow zaczął szeleścić wyciągniętą z kieszeni paczuszką.

— Chcesz miętusa, Snape? — zaproponował.

— Nie — wycedził Severus.

Pomyślał, że chyba jednak trzeba było usiąść w loży nauczycieli. Zerknął w tamtą stronę. Obok Sinistry było wolne miejsce, ale teraz nie chciało mu się tam przenosić.

Trybuny były już pełne. Mecz na otwarcie sezonu zawsze budził wielkie emocje. Przyszła chyba cała szkoła. Wśród publiczności przeważały niebiesko-brązowe barwy i transparenty – uczniowie Gryffindoru i Hufflepuffu wyraźnie sympatyzowali z Ravenclawem. Ślizgoni niezbyt się tym przejmowali. Przygotowali wielką płachtę, który rozwiesili na balustradzie swojego sektora. Snape widział napis, gdy rozwijali materiał: „Naprzód, Slytherin!". Ravenclaw miał za to żywą maskotkę, orła. Severus nie miał pojęcia skąd oni go wytrzasnęli. Ptak krążył wysoko nad stadionem, gdy zawodnicy pojawili się na boisku, witani burzą oklasków. Przynajmniej w tej fazie meczu było spokojnie.

— Powitajmy zawodników — rozległ się donośny głos komentatora, niosący się echem po boisku. W tym roku był to chyba Seamus Finnigan. Dobrze, że nie Luna Lovegood. — Ravenclaw! — Na trybunach rozległ się głośny doping dla zawodników w niebieskich kostiumach. Tylko obrońca, dla odróżnienia od graczy z pola, miał czarny strój. — Z numerem pierwszym, na pozycji obrońcy, Tim Wilmar, kapitan drużyny. Pałkarze: z numerem drugim Steven McDougal, z numerem trzecim Terry Boot. Dalej, ścigający: William Walcott, numer czwarty, Michael Corner, numer piąty, Anthony Goldstein, numer szósty. Szukający, Stewart Ackerley z numerem czternastym.

Krukoni wykonali rundę honorową wokół boiska i wylądowali na środku pola przy Hooch. Rolanda stała przy skrzyni, w której były zamknięte piłki, trzymając własną miotłę w dłoni.

— Drużyna Slytherinu — mówił dalej komentator. Zawodnicy ustawili się w równym szyku, by się zaprezentować. Gracze z pola mieli zielone stroje, obrońca czerwony. Ślizgoni narobili takiej wrzawy, jakby koniecznie chcieli zagłuszyć całą resztę publiczności razem wziętą. Prawie im się to udało.— Obrońca, z numerem pierwszym, Robert Howler. Pałkarze: Vincent Crabbe, numer drugi, Gregory Goyle, numer trzeci. Ścigający: Malcolm Baddock, numer czwarty, Colin Harper z numerem jedenastym, Danny Blackburn, numer szósty. Z numerem siódmym szukający, kapitan drużyny, Draco Malfoy.

Gdy komentator wyczytywał ostatnie nazwisko od strony sektora zajmowanego przez Gryfonów rozległ się nagle jakiś przeszywający dźwięk, przypominający brzęczenie roju wściekłych os, ryk rannego bawołu i hałas klaksonu mugolskiej ciężarówki razem wzięte.

Snape spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, podobnie jak wszyscy zgromadzeni na stadionie. Grupka Gryfonów, siedząca w pierwszym rzędzie, sprawiła sobie jakieś długie, wąskie trąby, które wywoływały ten nieznośny hałas. Skutecznie zagłuszyli komentatora przedstawiającego listę graczy rezerwowych.

Wyglądało na to, że mecz będzie wyrównany, z lekką przewagą na korzyść Ślizgonów. Niespodzianką było, że Ravenclaw wystawił skład wyłącznie męski, tak jak Slytherin. Najwyraźniej spodziewano się ostrej gry i niezbyt pięknego, siłowego meczu. Kapitanowie wymienili uścisk dłoni. Wylosowano strony boiska. Obrońcy udali się pod swoje obręcze, jednak w powietrze wzbili się dopiero wtedy, gdy Rolanda Hooch gwizdnięciem oznajmiła początek spotkania i wypuściła piłki ze skrzyni. Znicz, niemal niewidoczny, tylko mignął i natychmiast zniknął z pola widzenia. Tłuczki wystrzeliły wysoko w górę, niecierpliwie krążąc nad graczami, gotowe ich zaatakować, gdy tylko znajdą się w powietrze. Hooch z rozmachem podrzuciła kafla. Zawodnicy tylko na to czekali. Piłkę błyskawicznie przejęli Krukoni i mecz rozpoczął się na dobre.

Buczenie trąb, które na chwilę nieco przycichło, teraz przeobraziło się w zorganizowany doping, zagłuszający nie tylko komentatora, ale i ryk tłumu w innych sektorach.

— Dlaczego oni tak wyją? — zapytała Alecto gniewnie. Ledwo było ją słychać. — Przecież tego jazgotu wytrzymać się nie da!

Snape nie mógł nie przyznać jej racji. Upiorne buczenie mogło doprowadzić do rozstroju nerwowego nawet głuchego.

— Jak normalnie zaraz tam pójdę... — zaczął groźnie Amycus.

Snape zaczął się zastanawiać, czy sam nie powinien czegoś z tym zrobić, bo irytujący dźwięk był trudny do zniesienia, ale uprzedziła go McGonagall. Spostrzegł, że pojawiła się tuż przy uczniach i udzieliła im reprymendy, po czym zamieniła trąby w stadko kukabur, które wzbiły się w powietrze i odleciały w siną dal. Nic dziwnego, że tak szybko zareagowała. Loża nauczycieli znajdował się tuż obok sektora Gryfonów.

Ravenclaw szybko zdobył dwie pierwsze bramki, potem jednak szczęście się od nich odwróciło. Obrońca Krukonów, który dotąd nie popełnił żadnego błędu i ładnie sparował kilka uderzeń ścigających Slytherinu, nieoczekiwanie fatalnie minął się przy dośrodkowaniu i kafel wylądował w obręczy.

Ślizgoni wybuchnęli takim entuzjazmem, jakby ten rzut był wart co najmniej sto punktów, a nie dziesięć. Obrońca Krukonów jednak nie stracił rezonu. Szybko złapał kafla i z powrotem wprowadził go do gry, podając daleko do przodu, ale Walcott zmarnował dobrą okazję i przestrzelił wysoko ponad obręczami Ślizgonów.

Komentator relacjonował wszystkie ważniejsze zagrania, ale akustyka była tak fatalna, że większości słów i tak nie było słychać.

„Flitwick chyba będzie musiał popracować nad poprawą zaklęć nagłaśniających" — pomyślał Severus.

Zerknął na szukających. Draco Malfoy krążył wysoko nad boiskiem. Ackerley penetrował niższą część pola, ale po chwili wzbił się wyżej, bo zainteresował się nim jeden z tłuczków, odbity zupełnie bez sensu przez Goyle'a - zrobił dużą lukę w środku pola, którą natychmiast wykorzystali Krukoni. Zresztą obydwaj pałkarze Slytherinu grali fatalnie, ustawiając się albo za daleko od własnych obręczy, albo za blisko, nagminnie przeszkadzając nie tylko sobie nawzajem, ale i swojemu obrońcy.

Krukoni grali coraz skuteczniej. W mgnieniu oka Corner zdobył dwa kolejne gole, obydwa z podania Goldsteina. Sytuacja Slytherinu zaczęła robić się nieciekawa. Ravenclaw miał już przewagę trzydziestu punktów.

Obrońca Krukonów, jakby chcąc zadośćuczynić za błąd popełniony na początku meczu, zaczął dokonywać niesamowitych rzeczy. Nie dość, że bronił dużo, to do tego szczęśliwie. Pokrzykiwał na swoich kolegów, ustawiając defensywę i motywując ścigających do kolejnych ataków. Ślizgoni zaczynali się denerwować. Blackburn przypuścił rozpaczliwy atak na obręcze Ravenclawu, wychodząc w sytuacji jeden na jeden. Wilmar zdołał to obronić.

Kolanem.

Kafel odskoczył na aut.

Ślizgoni dostali piłkę, ale kolejny raz zmarnowali dobrą okazję. Zaczynało robić się nerwowo. Blackburn z premedytacją zderzył się obrońcą Krukonów i Hooch bez wahania uziemiła go na dwie minuty. Nie minęło wiele czasu, a w podobny sposób ukarani zostali Boot i Goyle, którzy pobili się pałkami, korzystając z tego, że sędzia akurat nie patrzyła w ich kierunku, bo kafel znajdował się po drugiej stronie boiska. Żaden z zespołów nie był w stanie dłużej utrzymać się przy piłce i gra straciła na tempie, zamieniając się w bezładne przepychanie w walce o kafla.

Pałkarze Ravenclawu, którzy na początku spotkania grali bardzo dobrze, teraz zaczęli się gubić. Znajdowali się na najlepszej drodze do tego, by zniweczyć cały wysiłek swojego obrońcy. Raz za razem przepuszczali tłuczki, które notorycznie były kierowane w stronę ich defensywnego zawodnika. Goyle, który grał na wysuniętej pozycji, daleko od własnego pola bramkowego, walił w tłuczek z całej siły, co w rezultacie okazało się niezłą metodą. Wilmar uchylił się raz i drugi, ale zmuszony do wykonywania coraz to bardziej rozpaczliwych uników nie był w stanie skutecznie bronić i Ślizgoni wreszcie zdobyli gola, niemal dosłownie wpychając kafla do obręczy; Harper rzucił z odległości nie większej niż dwa metry. Chwilę później Baddock dostał znakomite podanie od Blackburna. Wilmar był bliski złapania kafla, ale ścigający Slytherinu sprytnie przerzucił go tuż pod nim, wprost do dolnej obręczy. Obrońca Ravenclawu musiałby mieć ręce dwumetrowej długości, żeby to wyciągnąć.

Rozległ się przeciągły gwizd. Gol nie został zaliczony. Najwidoczniej Hooch uznała, że dwóch ścigających przekroczyło jednocześnie linię pola bramkowego. Snape wcale nie był tego pewien, podobnie jak większość Ślizgonów, którzy wyrazili swoje niezadowolenie przeciągłym buczenie.

Kapitan Ravenclawu poprosił o czas. Wszyscy zawodnicy wylądowali na ziemi. Krukoni skupili się wianuszkiem przy Wilmarze, który, wymachując na wszystkie strony rękami, gorączkowo coś im tłumaczył. Najwięcej pretensji miał chyba do pałkarzy. Malfoy również nie tracił czasu i udzielał instrukcji Ślizgonom.

— Spoko mecz — ocenił Amycus, wcinając miętusy. — Tylko nasi mogliby zacząć strzelać jakieś gole, bo inaczej będzie czapa.

Po paru minutach gra została wznowiona. Slytherin przejął kafla, ale Wilmar skutecznie obronił strzał. Szybko posłał piłkę do Goldsteina, który lekko rzucił z dystansu, prawie w ogóle nie przymierzając. Piłka leciała prosto w ręce Howlera. Niepojętym sposobem kafel zsunął się z jego rękawic, przeleciał mu przez ręce i wpadł do środkowej obręczy. Widzowie na moment przycichli, a komentator aż zaniemówił z wrażenia.

— O kurde, ale szmatę wpuścił! — skomentował Amycus.

Puchoni, siedzący najbliżej pola bramkowego Slytherinu, widząc, co się stało, poderwali się z miejsc i zaczęli klaskać, a po chwili dołączyli do nich Krukoni i Gryfoni. Nieszczęsny obrońca schował twarz w dłoniach, a potem powoli, nie podnosząc wzroku, sfrunął po opadającego kafla i wprowadził go z powrotem do gry.

„Pęknie czy nie pęknie?" — zastanawiał się Snape, patrząc na zawodnika.

Tymczasem Ravenclaw przypuścił szarżę całą trójką ścigających. Goyle, nie widząc innego wyjścia, zatrzymał pałką Michaela Cornera, który przymierzał się do oddania rzutu. Severus skrzywił się, bynajmniej nie z powodu nieczystego zagrania zawodnika. Hooch zauważyła, co się stało i odgwizdała faul. Krukoni zyskali bardzo dogodną sytuację. Byli zaledwie parę metrów od granicy pola bramkowego. Corner złapał podaną mu zza linii piłkę i ustawił się do strzału. Był chyba wściekły za tamten cios, bo zdecydowanie wychodził w sytuacji jeden na jeden i prawie na pewno zdobyłby gola. Rzucił z całej siły, mocno i płasko na prawą obręcz. Howler wyciągnął się jak struna, ale nie dosięgnął do piłki. Na jego szczęście strzał był minimalnie niecelny. Kafel z hukiem walnął w osłonę trybun.

Przewaga Ravenclawu stanęła pod znakiem zapytania, gdy McDougal został zrzucony z miotły przez tłuczek. Goyle i Crabbe odbili obydwa prosto w niego; pałkarzowi Krukonów udało się obronić przed jednym z nich, ale drugi trafił go w głowę. Na chwilę przerwano grę, a Pomfrey zabrała się za opatrywanie rannego. Nic poważnego mu się nie stało, ale musiał zejść z boiska i Krukoni byli zmuszeni grać w szóstkę.

Drużyna Ravenclawu wycofała się na swoją połowę i przeszła do defensywy. Ślizgoni przejęli inicjatywę, ale nawet z przewagą jednego zawodnika nie byli w stanie odrobić strat. Patrząc, co wyrabiają ścigający, Snape zaczął poważnie wątpić w sukces drużyny Slytherinu. Harper z pięciu metrów nie trafił w obręcz. Baddock, mając idealną sytuację, uderzył z całej siły w obrońcę, o mało co nie wrzucając go z kaflem do obręczy, a chwilę później Blackburn posłał piłkę prosto w trybuny.

— Co za szmaciarze! — oburzył się Amycus. — Zawsze tak parszywie grają?

— Nie zawsze — odparł Snape.

Słaba postawa drużyny trochę go zaskoczyła. Dawno już nie oglądał Slytherinu grającego tak źle.

Gdy McDougal wrócił na boisko, Krukoni błyskawicznie odzyskali przewagę. Świetnie radzili sobie w bezpośrednim ataku, chociaż obrońca Slytherinu nie chciał im sprawić więcej prezentów i starał się bronić jak najlepiej. Duet Corner i Goldstein był praktycznie nie do powstrzymania, a Walcott zdobył pięknego gola z ostrego, prawie zerowego kąta. Przeprowadzili też dwie udane kontry, bo Ślizgoni w głupi sposób zgubili kafla pod polem bramkowym przeciwnika.

W sektorze Slytherinu zaczęło narastać niezadowolenie.

— Widzę, co tam kombinujecie! — rozległ się głos Flitwicka, któremu jakoś udało się przekrzyczeć tłum, gdy szum robiony przez Ślizgonów nieco przycichł.

Snape dopiero teraz zauważył, że w przejściu pomiędzy dwoma rzędami ławek w sektorze pojawił się profesor od zaklęć. Pogroził palcem kilku Ślizgonom z szóstego roku, którzy najwyraźniej mieli zamiar rzucić Confundusa na któregoś z graczy drużyny przeciwnej.

Po czterdziestu minutach gry sytuacja nie wyglądała najlepiej dla Slytherinu. Wynik wynosił trzydzieści do dziewięćdziesięciu.

Krukoni od dobrych kilku minut skandowali nazwisko swojego obrońcy. Ślizgoni usiłowali ich zagłuszyć buczeniem, ale nie mieli szans, bo do uczniów Ravenclawu dołączyli też Gryfoni i część Puchonów.

Malfoy z coraz większą desperacją przeczesywał całe boisko. Widział, co się dzieje. Wreszcie poprosił o czas i przez parę minut wydzierał się na drużynę. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że to pomoże, bo zawodnicy już pospuszczali nosy na kwintę. Po zakończeniu przerwy Malfoy pierwszy wzbił się w powietrze.

Mecz zaczynał zamieniać się w tragifarsę, przynajmniej w wykonaniu Slytherinu. Ścigający nagminnie gubili kafla, a Goyle z Crabbe'em zderzyli się ze sobą, startując do jednego tłuczka.

— No żesz ty! Tych graczy to mamy z łapanki, czy co? — zdenerwowała się Alecto.

W drużynie Slytherinu, nie licząc Malfoya, największym zaangażowaniem zaczął wykazywać się obrońca. Howler jakoś pozbierał się po swojej wpadce i zaliczył kilka naprawdę niezłych interwencji, ale nie miał większych szans bez wsparcia pałkarzy. Krukoni kontrolowali sytuację. W ciągu dziesięciu minut Walcott, Corner i Goldstein zdobyli kolejne trzy gole, powiększając przewagę Krukonów o kolejne trzydzieści punktów.

Wreszcie Ślizgoni wymusili faul pod polem bramkowym przeciwników i otrzymali rzut wolny, dzięki któremu zdobyli swojego czwartego gola. Ravenclaw odpowiedział szybkim, skutecznym atakiem, a w chwilę później dołożył do tego kolejną bramkę, zdobytą z kontry. Zapowiadała się sensacyjna wygrana, gdyby tylko ich szukający zdołał złapać znicza.

Ale meczów quidditcha nie wygrywało się tylko poprzez zdobywanie bramek. Severus kątem oka zauważył, że Malfoy nagle wystrzelił do przodu. Ackerley znajdował się w zupełnie innej części pola i nie miał szans go uprzedzić.

Hooch gwizdnęła trzy razy, oznajmiając tym samym koniec meczu. Draco Malfoy trzymał w dłoni złotą, trzepoczącą drobnymi skrzydełkami piłeczkę. Wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko, że część widzów chyba przeoczyła złapanie znicza. Trybuny Slytherinu eksplodowały entuzjazmem. Uczniowie robili taki hałas, jakby było ich tam co najmniej parę tysięcy.

Krukoni byli wyraźnie rozczarowani, chociaż wynik nie był zły dla Ravenclawu. Różnica wynosiła zaledwie pięćdziesiąt punktów. Pożegnali swoją drużynę oklaskami, dziękując im za niezłą grę, ale szybko zaczęli opuszczać trybuny, podobnie jak Gryfoni i Puchoni. Zawodnicy Slytherinu wykonali rundę honorową dookoła boiska. Wszyscy Ślizgoni wstali z miejsc. Skakali, wrzeszczeli i wymachiwali transparentami i szalikami. Severus spojrzał w stronę loży nauczycieli. Pozostali tam tylko Slughorn, Sinistra i Vector.

— Co za lipa — mruknął Amycus.

— No co, nie podobało ci się? Dobrze grali — powiedziała Alecto.

— Co? Kto?

— Malfoy. I ten tam, od Krukonów.

— Jeden Malfoy... Reszta to chyba pierwszy raz była na boisku — narzekał Carrow, gdy jako jedni z ostatnich opuszczali trybuny.

* * *

Przez jakiś czas życie w Hogwarcie toczyło się w miarę spokojnie. Szlaban Longbottoma, Lovegood i Weasley trwał przez osiem dni, nie wyłączając soboty i niedzieli. Severus postarał się, by lista potrzebnych rzeczy była bardzo długa i bardzo skomplikowana, tak więc praca zajmowała im co najmniej cztery godziny każdego wieczora. Podejrzewał, że Hagrid sporo im pomagał, niemniej bez różdżek zdobycie tego wszystkiego, czego zażyczył sobie Snape, musiało stanowić pewne wyzwanie. W rezultacie pracownia eliksirów została zaopatrzona tak dobrze, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd.

Minerwa nie zająknęła się ani słowem na temat sytuacji uczniów, ale coraz częściej zaczęli nachodzić go Flitwick i Sprout, zgłaszając obiekcje, że bez różdżek uczniowie nie mogą normalnie uczestniczyć w zajęciach. Snape'a nawet to bawiło, bo od dawna nie miał tyle rozrywki. Większość kadry unikała wizyt w gabinecie dyrektora. Wreszcie dał się uprosić, uznając, że wystarczy już tej demonstracji siły, i gdy ostatni dzień szlabanu dobiegł końca, zwrócił winowajcom ich różdżki.

Kolejne dni listopada nie wyróżniały się niczym specjalnym, aż do pewnego środowego popołudnia, które Severus spędzał, jak zwykle, w gabinecie, usiłując ogarnąć nudną, papierkową robotę. Akurat zrobił sobie przerwę, by chwilę poczytać, gdy od lektury oderwał go Nigellus.

— Carrow stoi pod gargulcem — zameldował Fineas. — Przywlókł ze sobą Weasley, więc chyba mamy jakąś kolejną aferę.

— Wpuść ich — polecił Severus, zastanawiając się, co takiego mogło się wydarzyć.

Chwilę później drzwi rozwarły się gwałtownie, jakby otworzone zamaszystym kopnięciem i do środka wpadł Amycus, ciągnąc za sobą Ginny Weasley, która bezskutecznie usiłowała wyrwać się z jego żelaznego uścisku. Nie musiała jednak się już dłużej trudzić, bowiem Carrow sam ją puścił i wypchnął przed siebie tak mocno, że niemal upadła. Zatrzymała się dopiero przed biurkiem, z trudem odzyskując równowagę.

Prawie nie zauważył, że za tą dwójką weszła profesor Vector.

— Musisz ją ukarać, Snape! — oświadczył Amycus. — To już przekracza wszelkie granice!

Weasley nic nie powiedziała, a jedynie posłała Śmierciożercy buntownicze spojrzenie spode łba, trzymając się za prawy nadgarstek.

Severus tylko uniósł jedną brew, spoglądając kolejno na Carrowa, na Weasley i wreszcie na Vector.

— Czy ktoś może mi wyjaśnić, co się stało? — zapytał spokojnym, chłodnym tonem.

Amycus wyrwał się pierwszy, ale z jego poszarpanej i niespójnej relacji niewiele dało się zrozumieć, bowiem wynikało z niej mniej więcej, że Alecto rzuciła urok na samą siebie, a Vector złapała Amycusa.

— Pozwolisz, Severusie, że uzupełnię... relację profesora Carrowa — wtrąciła Vector.

Snape skinął przyzwalająco głową.

Liza spokojnym tonem opisała, jaką scenę zastała na korytarzu pod klasą mugoloznawstwa: nieprzytomną Alecto, zapłakanego pierwszorocznego Gryfona, Ginny Weasley i wściekłego Amycusa. Na jej delikatne pytanie, jaka jest przyczyna tego zamieszania, Carrow niechętnie poinformował ją, że Weasley właśnie rzuciła klątwę na jego siostrę. Vector udało się przekonać Carrowa, że z tak poważną sprawą należy udać się do dyrektora. Nie wiedziała, jaka była przyczyna wykroczenia uczennicy. Severus był jej szczerze wdzięczny za to rzeczowe sprawozdanie.

— Rzuciła klątwę na Alecto! — rzekł oskarżycielsko Amycus, wskazując palcem winowajczynię. — I tylko to jest ważne!

Dalej kipiał z oburzenia. Vector, która wciąż trzymała się z tyłu, spoglądała na niego z chłodną dezaprobatą. Ginny Weasley nie wyrzekła jak dotąd ani słowa w swojej obronie.

Snape pozwolił sobie na krzywy uśmieszek.

— Czy na swoich lekcjach nie uczyłeś ich rzucać klątw? Najwyraźniej to pojętna uczennica.

Carrow zmełł przekleństwo, spoglądając z wściekłością na dziewczynę.

Weasley trzymała się dzielnie, chociaż ten brutal musiał ją sponiewierać, o czym świadczył zaczerwieniony, zaczynający już puchnąć policzek i naddarty rękaw szaty. Severus wolał nie myśleć, jakby się to wszystko skoczyło, gdyby w pobliżu nie pojawiła się Vector. Nie miał pojęcia, jakich argumentów użyła, by wpłynąć na Carrowa, ale zawsze miała duży dar przekonywania.

— Możecie odejść — powiedział do Carrowa i Vector. — Lizo — skinął jej głową.

Nauczycielka numerologii wyszła bez słowa, rzuciwszy jeszcze zaniepokojone spojrzenie na Weasley, ale do Carrowa najwyraźniej nie dotarło polecenie Snape'a.

— Amycusie, ty również — uściślił. — Porozmawiamy później.

Carrow wyglądał tak, jakby chciał się sprzeciwić. Severus nie miał zamiaru się z nim kłócić.

— Ach, i zanim wyjdziesz, bądź łaskaw zostawić różdżkę panny Weasley na biurku.

Amycus wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. Najwyraźniej nie skojarzył zadziwiającej wiedzy Snape'a z faktem, że różdżka Gryfonki wystawała z kieszeni jego szaty. Swoją własną trzymał w ręku. Niechętnie usłuchał jego polecenia i rzuciwszy Weasley jeszcze jedno groźne spojrzenie, ruszył ku wyjściu.

— Nie cackaj się z nią — warknął na odchodnym i trzasnął za sobą drzwiami. Dilys Derwent, której portret wisiał najbliżej wyjścia, posłała za nim pełne nagany spojrzenie i pokręciła głową. W gabinecie zapadła błoga cisza. Severus przez chwilę mierzył wzrokiem Weasley. Cała jej postawa zdradzała napięcie. Starannie unikała jego spojrzenia. Wciąż trzymała się za ranny nadgarstek, który musiał jej nieźle dokuczać, o czym świadczył nie do końca skryty grymas bólu na twarzy.

Snape wskazał gestem krzesło, stojące przed biurkiem.

— Usiądź.

Weasley ani drgnęła.

— Siadaj — wycedził Severus dobitnym tonem i tym razem nie była to oferta, a rozkaz.

Ginny niechętnie przysiadła na brzegu krzesła. Najwyraźniej wolałaby zachować większy dystans. Krzesło stało zdecydowanie zbyt blisko biurka Snape'a.

— Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co to miało znaczyć? — zapytał Severus spokojnym i zarazem groźnym głosem.

Weasley rzuciła mu tylko harde spojrzenie.

— Wiesz, że nie ułatwiasz sprawy. Podniesienie ręki na nauczyciela to poważne przewinienie i lepiej, żebyś znalazła sobie dobre uzasadnienie dla tego czynu. Takie zachowanie nie przystoi uczniowi Hogwartu, nawet Gryfonowi, chociaż łamanie regulaminu jest w przypadku waszego domu nagminne. I to w dodatku prefekt... no, no — zakpił, spoglądając na odznakę zdobiącą jej szatę.

To ją wreszcie ruszyło.

— A co, miałam patrzeć, jak się pastwi nad pierwszorocznym? — wybuchnęła Ginny. — Ale przecież pana to nie obchodzi, prawda? Po co więc w ogóle cokolwiek tłumaczyć?

— Jeżeli ten uczeń popełnił jakieś wykroczenie, profesor Carrow miała prawo go ukarać — stwierdził zimno Snape, jednocześnie myśląc bardzo nieprzyjemne rzeczy o sobie, Carrowach, Dumbledorze i idiotycznej, gryfońskiej odwadze.

Weasley nic nie odpowiedziała, umykając spojrzeniem gdzieś w bok, na ścianę z portretami dyrektorów. Dippet uśmiechnął się do niej krzepiąco ze swoich ram, ale to było zdecydowanie za mało, by złagodzić grobową atmosferę gabinetu, zupełnie inną niż ta, która panowała tutaj za czasów Dumbledore'a.

Ginny przeniosła spojrzenie na portret wiszący na ścianie za krzesłem dyrektora. Snape nie mógł dostrzec, że Albus pojawił się za nim w swoich ramach i puścił do Weasley oko, jednak jego uwadze nie uszło, że dziewczyna jakby lekko się rozluźniła. Nie spuszczając już wzroku wciąż patrzyła na portret Dumbledore'a.

— Musisz ponieść karę — oświadczył Snape. Milczał przez chwilę, zastanawiając się. — Zostaniesz zawieszona w prawach i obowiązkach prefekta do odwołania. Ponadto masz szlaban na wyjścia do Hogsmeade do końca roku.

Dopiero teraz na niego spojrzała. W jej oczach mignęło niedowierzanie. Kara najwyraźniej była zbyt łagodna. Drugi raz z rzędu Snape wykazywał się zadziwiającą wręcz powściągliwością. Prędko naprawił swój błąd.

— I przez tydzień, codziennie po kolacji będziesz pomagać mi w mojej pracowni — dodał. Nie miał, co prawda, nic szczególnego do roboty, ale w pracowni wciąż stały nierozpakowane skrzynie z zapasem składników eliksirów, które przysłano mu na początku listopada. Trzeba było to wszystko poselekcjonować. Poza tym zamykało to usta Amycusowi i Alecto, którzy z pewnością chętnie sami by ukarali Weasley. Severus ostatecznie sam mógł od czasu do czasu pomęczyć się z kimś na szlabanie.

To już chyba mniej się jej spodobało. Przygryzła wargę. Perspektywa spędzenia z „wampirem z lochów" kilku godzin dziennie w nikim nie wzbudziłaby entuzjazmu.

— Oczekuję cię jutro pod moją pracownią o dziewiętnastej — powiedział. — Możesz odejść.

Weasley podniosła się z krzesła.

— Nie zapomniałaś o czymś? — zapytał Severus jedwabistym głosem, zatrzymując ją, gdy już była przy drzwiach.

Gryfonka zatrzymała się i spojrzała na swoją różdżkę.

— Zastanawiam się, czy nie powinienem jej zatrzymać na stałe — rzekł, ciekaw, czy uda mu się ją sprowokować do jakiejś reakcji. — Najwyraźniej dostałaś ją z powrotem zbyt szybko.

Weasley zmarszczyła brwi. Chyba udało mu się ją zirytować.

— Chce pan mi jeszcze coś powiedzieć czy mogę już iść?

Severus tylko na to czekał.

— Nie tym tonem, Weasley. Minus dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru.

Już otworzyła usta, by zaprotestować na tę jawną niesprawiedliwość, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymała. Najwyraźniej pojęła, że czego by nie powiedziała, skończyłoby się to utratą punktów. Co za szkoda, Potter się zawsze na to nabierał.

— Twoja różdżka jest na wyciągnięcie ręki — powiedział Severus, bacznie ją obserwując. — Musisz ją sobie tylko wziąć...

Ginny wahała się przez chwilę, nim podeszła bliżej, słusznie obawiając się, że Snape chce jej coś zrobić. Gdy wyciągnęła dłoń po różdżkę, Severus szybkim ruchem złapał ją za nadgarstek. Jego chwyt był na tyle silny, że zatrzymał ją w miejscu, chociaż odruchowo usiłowała mu się wyrwać.

— Niech wam się nie wydaje, że jesteście nietykalni — powiedział cichym, dobitnym tonem, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

Dziewczyna nie wypowiedziała ani słowa, ale spostrzegł, że teraz naprawdę udało mu się ją przestraszyć. Puścił jej rękę. Weasley szybkim ruchem zgarnęła swoją różdżkę i, rzuciwszy mu ostatnie spłoszone spojrzenie, dosłownie wypadła z gabinetu.

Snape sięgnął po książkę, ale nie był w stanie skupić się na czytaniu. W zamyśleniu gładząc długim, smukłym palcem podbródek, mógł się tylko zastanawiać, ile czasu czasu minie, nim w tej szkole dojdzie do jakiejś tragedii.

_c.d.n._


	20. Szlaban

_**Lucrecia**__**LeVrai **____- W kwestii tej „żałosnej łajzy" już doszłyśmy do porozumienia ;) Prawa do refleksyjności Severusowi nie odmawiam, oczywiście. Quidditch będzie miał jeszcze do odegrania pewną rolę w opowiadaniu. Snape-sportowiec faktycznie nie jest chyba jakimś eksploatowanych tematem. Naszło mnie, żeby wstawić ten fragment już podczas pisania rozdziału. Sam opis meczu powstawał w ogóle jakoś krótko po zakończeniu Mundialu w RPA, więc nawiązania do wuwuzeli, pechowych wpadek bramkarzy (nieszczęsny Robert Green i wpuszczona szmata w meczu USA – Anglia – tutaj przydarzyło się coś podobnego obrońcy Slytherinu) i ogólnego bałaganu na boisku aż się prosiło o wstawienie._

_Co do ostatniej sceny z poprzedniego rozdziału: wydaje mi się, że Snape raczej unikał kontaktu fizycznego, więc już sam fakt, że złapał Ginny za nadgarstek musiał ją wprawić w niezły popłoch._

_**Noleme **– If Amycus or Alecto did referee the next Slytherin game they would be for sure as "fair" as Snape was in the "Philosopher's Stone" book ;) I actually don't like Draco very much, so he appears in the story only when he is necessary. Besides I think that he was angry with Snape for stepping in and fulfilling Dark Lord's orders instead and he blamed him for the disgrace of Malfoy family, so preferred to keep clear from him. _

_Podziękowania za beta-reading dla **Milennn** i **Nadii**._

**Rozdział 20**

**Szlaban**

Tego wieczora Carrowowie nie pojawili się na kolacji. Wyglądało na to, że delikatne zdrowie Alecto zostało nadszarpnięte przez klątwę Weasley i dlatego postanowiła spożyć posiłek w swojej komnacie. Brat najwyraźniej dotrzymywał jej towarzystwa. Powód nieobecności Carrowów nie był tajemnicą dla nikogo z nauczycieli i zapewne stał się najbardziej sensacyjnym tematem dyskusji przy stole, które urwały się dopiero, gdy na kolacji pojawił się Severus. Minerwa nie zająknęła się ani słowem na temat Weasley, najwyraźniej wiedziała już wszystko. Severus skarcił się w myślach za mieszanie się w sprawę dziewczyny. Trzeba było oddać ją Carrowom... Cóż, jedyne, co mógł teraz zrobić, to postarać się, by szlaban z nim popamiętała na długo. Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie w kierunku stołu Gryfonów. Weasley siedziała obok Longbottoma. Na jej twarzy nie było już żadnego śladu po opuchliźnie, ale wyglądała nieco blado. Zabandażowany nadgarstek przypominał o wydarzeniach dzisiejszego popołudnia.

Po kolacji Severus wrócił do swoich komnat, ale na krótko. Po niespełna godzinie musiał wyjść na nocny patrol.

Slughorn, ledwie spostrzegł go na korytarzu, odwrócił się na pięcie i obrał przeciwny kierunek, a Vector i Sinistra udały się na górne piętra, więc Snape'owi pozostały niższe kondygnacje i lochy. Nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Godziny spędzone na dyżurowaniu zazwyczaj mijały w miarę spokojnie, ale wlekły się koszmarnie powoli, zwłaszcza te na drugiej zmianie. Severus zaczął się zastanawiać jak długo wszyscy wytrzymają cztery patrole tygodniowo, w tym dwa, które zaczynały się o północy i kończyły o czwartej nad ranem.

Tym razem tylko pierwsze dwadzieścia minut dyżuru minęło w ciszy i samotności. W dwudziestej pierwszej natknął się Amycusa. Carrow natychmiast się do niego przyłączył, nie pojmując, że Severus wcale nie życzy sobie jego towarzystwa.

— No i co postanowiłeś w sprawie tej Weasley? — zapytał z zainteresowaniem Amycus.

— Poniesie karę — odparł zwięźle Snape.

— Jaką?

— Szlaban, ze mną.

Amycus tylko skrzywił się pogardliwie.

— Bądź pewien, że odechce się jej kolejnych głupich pomysłów — uspokoił go Severus.

— Taaa... pewnie. — Carrow nie wyglądał na przekonanego. — Zdaje się, że po tej aferze z mieczem gadałeś to samo...

— A jak się czuje nasza droga Alecto? — zapytał Snape, zmieniając temat.

— W porządku — mruknął Amycus.

— Przekaż jej moje pozdrowienia.

— Dzięki. A, mówiła, że nie będzie jej dzisiaj na dyżurze.

— To zrozumiałe — zgodził się Snape. — Wobec tego z pewnością z chęcią ją zastąpisz?

Amycus tylko łypnął na niego okiem nieżyczliwie, ale nie skłoniło go to do porzucenia towarzystwa Snape'a.

Przez jakiś czas w milczeniu krążyli po korytarzach zamku. Nikogo nie spotkali, tylko raz na trzecim piętrze minęli się z Sinistrą i Vector. Amycus obejrzał się za nimi, przez co prawie wpadł na stojącą pod ścianą zbroję. Snape nie zwrócił na to prawie żadnej uwagi, pogrążony we własnych myślach.

— Kurczę, Snape, mimo wszystko, ta robota zaczyna mi się podobać — odezwał się nagle Amycus.

Severus spojrzał na niego z lekkim zaskoczeniem. Zawsze zastanawiała go zmienność nastrojów Carrowów. W jednej chwili potrafili się na niego obrazić, a zaraz potem znów odzywali się do niego, jak do jednego ze swoich. Najwidoczniej nawet im brakowało osób, z którymi mogliby normalnie porozmawiać. Sprzeczki z McGonagall nie wystarczały za rozrywkę, zwłaszcza, że ostatnio nawet na to nie mogli liczyć. Minerwa starannie unikała wszelkich konfliktowych sytuacji, nie chcąc dać Śmierciożercom najmniejszego powodu do tego, by mścili się na uczniach.

— W życiu się tak nie denerwowałem, jak przed pierwszą lekcją, jak wypadnę i w ogóle, ale teraz to idzie mi coraz lepiej. — Carrowowi najwyraźniej nagle zebrało się na zwierzenia. — Chyba to naprawdę polubię, mówi ci — ględził dalej, przeczesując palcami włosy. — Wiesz, mamusia zawsze chciała, żebym został nauczycielem.

— Co ty nie powiesz… — mruknął Snape, mają jednocześnie nadzieję, że żaden z uczniów nie był na tyle głupi, by opuścić dom, gdy dyrektor grasuje po korytarzach.

Ledwo zdążył to pomyśleć, zauważył jakiś ruch w głębi korytarza. Zawahał się na króciutki moment. Gdyby znajdował się tutaj sam, mógłby z ukrycia obserwować sytuację, by dowiedzieć się, kto dokładnie jest autorem _życzliwych_ słów pod adresem dyrektora, które pojawiały się w nocy na murach Hogwartu co najmniej dwa razy w tygodniu. W towarzystwie Amycusa było to niemożliwe.

Carrow zatrzymał się i pociągnął Snape'a za rękaw.

— Ty! — syknął. — Patrz co tam się wyrabia, kurde! — Wskazał różdżką w głąb korytarza na grupkę uczniów.

Snape natychmiast strzepnął jego rękę. Dużo mógł znieść, ale nie naruszenie jego przestrzeni osobistej.

Carrow, nie czekając na niego, wyrwał się do przodu, by złapać uczniów.

— _Drętwota!_ — krzyknął.

Błysnęło czerwone światło. Zaklęcie było bardzo silne, ale nieprecyzyjne. Chybiło celu i winowajcy, dostrzegłszy Śmierciożerców, rzucili się do ucieczki.

Severus spokojnie skierował różdżkę na biegnących uczniów i rzucił niewerbalne Locomotor Mortis. Zaklęcie trafiło tylko dwóch z nich, ale to wystarczyło. Runęli jeden na drugiego, niczym kostki domina.

— Amycusie, daj spokój — powiedział Snape, powstrzymując Carrowa, nim przyszło mu do głowy poprawić zaklęcie oszałamiające Cruciatusem. Dwaj uczniowie, niczym wyrzucone z wody ryby, bezskutecznie usiłowali pozbierać się na nogi, a trzeci, nie dotknięty efektem zaklęcia, wstał z bardzo głupią minę. Carrow stał nad całą trójką z różdżką w ręce, niczym wielki, ponury sęp.

Severus powoli podszedł bliżej. Skierował różdżkę na wciąż leżących na posadzce uczniów. Zamarli w bezruchu, jakby spodziewali się, że spadnie na nich jakaś klątwa.

— _Finite__Incantatem_— powiedział, likwidując efekt zaklęcia. — Wstawać — warknął.

Pozbierali się na nogi, zerkając na niego łapani uczniowie należeli oczywiście do domu Gryffindora. Cała trójka była z czwartego roku.

Severus spojrzał na niedokończony napis. W „Gwardii Dumbledore'a" brakowało trzech ostatnich liter.

— Zaczynacie się powtarzać — powiedział zimno. — Minus dwadzieścia punktów dla Gryffindoru. Za każdego z was. Jutro zgłosicie się do pana Filcha. Pomożecie mu w usuwaniu... szkód.

— Ekhm — przypomniał o sobie Amycus i Snape wyczuł, że nieprzyznanie mu kolejnego szlabanu wzbudziłoby jego ostry sprzeciw. Niepotrzebna mu była kolejna awantura.

— A potem do profesora Carrowa, w celu omówienia waszego szlabanu. — Kiedy uczniowie to usłyszeli, zrzedły im miny, a Amycus uśmiechnął się wyjątkowo wrednie. Zapewne do jutra wymyśli coś wyjątkowo okropnego. — A teraz wracajcie do swoich dormitoriów i jeżeli jeszcze raz was tutaj zobaczę... — zawiesił głos. Nie musiał kończyć.

Uczniowie zmyli się jak niepyszni. Snape jednym machnięciem różdżki zlikwidował wiadro z czerwoną farbą, a potem ruszył w niewielkiej odległości za uczniami, wcale się z tym nie kryjąc, by upewnić się czy faktycznie dotarli do schodów i poszli w kierunku wejścia do Domu Lwa. Carrow ruszył za nim w pewnym oddaleniu.

— Co to jest ta Gwardia Dumbledore'a? — zapytał, gdy znaleźli się na siódmym piętrze.

— Grupka smarkaczy, którzy mają o sobie zbyt wysokie mniemanie — odparł Severus wymijająco. Zatrzymał się u szczytu schodów. Zastanawiał się, jakim cudem Vector i Sinistra, które przez dobrą godzinę krążyły przecież po górnych piętrach, przeoczyły tę eskapadę? No tak, pewnie znowu przegadały pół dyżuru. Nie trzeba było im wyznaczać tej samej godziny.

— A kto jest w tej całej Gwardii? — drążył dalej Amycus, przystając obok niego.

Severus nic nie odpowiedział, a Carrow uznał, że widocznie nie zna odpowiedzi.

— Już ja ich jutro docisnę... — zaczął.

— Nie będzie żadnego „dociskania" — powiedział stanowczo Snape.

— Popieprzyło cię? — zdziwił się Amycus.

— Rynsztokowy język zachowaj sobie na rozmowy ze swoimi kumplami w Świńskim Łbie — odparł lodowato Severus i zaczął schodzić ze schodów na dół.

— Ej, skąd o tym wi... — zaczął Amycus, ale urwał, zmieszany. Pośpieszył za Snape'em i podjął pierwotny temat. — Sami nam wleźli w ręce! Można się wreszcie dowiedzieć, kto za tym stoi. Wszystko wyśpiewają!

— Smarkateria z czwartego roku powiela to, co zaczęli ich starsi koledzy. To wiemy bez przesłuchiwania. Strata czasu.

Amycus nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Rzucenie Cruciatusa na te dzieciaki zapewne mieściło się gdzieś pomiędzy przyjemnym spędzaniem popołudnia a rozrywką. Prawdopodobnie ci uczniowie i tak nie unikną kary, ale za to potem będą mogli zgrywać bohaterów przed kolegami. Snape'owi było to w zasadzie obojętne, byleby tylko przeżyli ten szlaban z Carrowem.

— Nie trzeba prowadzić przesłuchań, by domyślić się, kto jest w tej Gwardii — podjął po chwili Severus, gdy zeszli do pogrążonego w mroku głównego holu.

— Kto? — ożywił się Amycus.

— Spójrz dookoła — powiedział szorstko Snape.

— Nie rozumiem. — Amycus zmarszczył brwi.

— Każdy w tej szkole jest przeciwko nam. To jest prawdziwa Gwardia Dumbledore'a — powiedział Severus, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł szybkim krokiem w stronę lochów, nie czekając na Amycusa.

* * *

Następnego dnia wieczorem, zaraz po kolacji, poszedł do swojej pracowni eliksirów. Sięgnął po książkę, ale nie mógł skupić się na jej treści. Przerzucając kolejne strony bez większego zainteresowania, w myślach układał plan prac dla Weasley. Poniewczasie doszedł do wniosku, że niepotrzebnie wyznaczył jej aż tydzień szlabanu. Teraz będzie musiał jej pilnować i będzie uwiązany w pracowni przez siedem wieczorów pod rząd. Zupełnie jakby nie miał się czym zajmować...

Dokładnie o dziewiętnastej rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi. Wstał zza biurka i poszedł otworzyć. Na progu stała Weasley. Gryfonka zjawiła się na szlabanie punktualnie, nie dając mu satysfakcji odjęcia kilku punktów za spóźnienie. Wpuścił ją do środka. „Dobry wieczór" nie przeszło jej przez gardło. On też nie miał zamiaru bawić się w żadne uprzejmości.

— Różdżkę odłóż na biurko — zakomunikował jej na samym wstępie. — Nie będzie ci potrzebna.

Weasley w milczeniu wypełniła jego polecenie. Zastygła w bezruchu, spoglądając na niego z ukosa i najwyraźniej czekając na polecenia.

— Na co czekasz? — Snape wskazał pakunki piętrzące się pod regałem ze słojami, w których znajdowały się zakonserwowane w formalinie preparaty. — To samo ze skrzyń nie wyjdzie.

Z satysfakcją zauważył, że mina jej nieco zrzedła, gdy spostrzegła jak wiele jest paczek.

— Wszystko trzeba rozpakować i sprawdzić, czy zgadza się ze spisem. To, co jest przeznaczone dla profesora Slughorna, odłożysz na bok. Resztę zaniesiesz do magazynu — wskazał drzwi od zaplecza — i umieścisz w odpowiednich miejscach. — Severus nie uznał za konieczne rozwinąć tego enigmatycznego polecenia. Niech się trochę pomęczy przy szukaniu właściwych półek. — Czy wyrażam się jasno?

— Oczywiście, panie profesorze — powiedziała chłodno, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Najwyraźniej chciała mu udowodnić, że się nie boi, ale zdradziło ją lekkie drżenie rąk.

Nie ociągając się zabrała się do roboty. Najwidoczniej wychodziła z założenia, że im szybciej zacznie, tym szybciej skończy. Większość ingrediencji miała trafić do Slughorna, na potrzeby lekcji eliksirów i przyrządzania mikstur dla szkoły, głównie leczniczych dla Skrzydła Szpitalnego, a reszta do jego prywatnego magazynu.

Severus cały czas śledził poczynania Weasley zza swojego biurka, udając, że czyta. Gryfonka najwyraźniej nie miała zamiaru dostarczyć mu nawet odrobiny satysfakcji. Szybko i sprawnie wyjmowała opakowania ze składnikami ze skrzyń, po czym sprawdzała je z listą. Zabandażowany nadgarstek i najwyraźniej jeszcze nie do końca zaleczona rana wyraźnie jej przeszkadzały, ale nie narzekała ani słowem, chociaż dostrzegł, że od czasu do czasu przez jej twarz przemknął grymas bólu, gdy musiała wyciągnąć ze skrzyni coś ciężkiego.

Skończyła dopiero po dwudziestej drugiej. Severus skontrolował magazyn. Nie miał jej nic do zarzucenia. Trudno było oczekiwać, że pomyli się przy układaniu ingrediencji na półkach, skoro trafiło tam ledwie parę rzeczy na krzyż. Najwięcej było mątwy – Snape zamówił sześć wielkich słoi tego świństwa, wszystko już oczyszczone i pokrojone w plastry – ale to akurat nie miało prawda budzić żadnych podejrzeń.

— Nie myśl, że to koniec — powiedział do Weasley, gdy wrócił do pracowni. — Resztą zajmiesz się jutro.

Gryfonka dopiero teraz dostrzegła kilka innych skrzyń, jeszcze większych niż poprzednie. Nie zdołała ukryć wyrazu zaskoczenia na twarzy.

— Czy mogę już iść? — zapytała, gdy Snape nic więcej nie dodał.

— Ależ proszę bardzo. I nie zapomnij zabrać swojej różdżki...

Zerknęła na niego niepewnie. Snape stał przy otwartych drzwiach do magazynu, z ramionami splecionymi na piersi. Od biurka dzieliło go dobre półtora metra. Odległość wydawała się w miarę bezpieczna. Nie uczynił żadnego ruchu, gdy Weasley podeszła do biurka i zabrała swoją różdżkę. Gdy wychodziła z pracowni, uprzejmie obłudnym tonem życzył jej dobrej nocy.

Nie udało mu się jej sprowokować do jakiejś butnej odpowiedzi.

„10 do 0 dla ciebie, Weasley" — pomyślał Severus z niechęcią.

Rozpakowanie pozostałych skrzyń zajęło jej jeszcze nie jeden, a dwa wieczory. Na czwartym szlabanie Severus wymyślił porządki w magazynie, ale ponieważ nie było tam zbyt wiele pracy, ku własnemu niezadowoleniu musiał puścić Weasley już o dwudziestej pierwszej.

Piątego i szóstego dnia przeznaczył jej do zrobienia najbardziej obrzydliwą robotę, jaką potrafił znaleźć, by przypadkiem nie przyszło jej do głowy sądzić, że reszta kary będzie lekka. Doszedł do wniosku, że kilka godzin spędzonych na oczyszczaniu i skrobaniu składników eliksirów będzie dla niej dobrą nauczką, bo mało która uczennica potrafiła znieść to bez mrugnięcia okiem. Jednak Weasley, nawet jeżeli uznała to zajęcie za odstręczające, nie dała tego po sobie poznać i śmiało zabrała się do krojenia macek ośmiornicy i miażdżenia pająków w moździerzu.

Nie miał już za bardzo pomysłu na ostatni szlaban, więc postanowił zlecić jej mycie kociołków, szkła laboratoryjnego i słojów na preparaty. Te ostatnie wyniósł po południu z zaplecza klasy eliksirów, nie informując Slughorna o swoich zamiarach. Ich zawartość, źle przechowywana, już dawno zamieniła się w bezkształtną, brudnoszarą breję – żałosną pamiątkę po nieudanych eksperymentach uczniów z poprzednich lat. Severus był pewien, że nauczyciel eliksirów nawet nie zauważy ich braku, za to umyte naczynia przydadzą się w pracowni.

Weasley stawiła się na swoim ostatnim szlabanie punktualnie, tak jak zwykle. Severus od razu odesłał ją do roboty. Kociołki i wszystkie naczynia czekały już na nią na blacie przy zlewie. Zauważył, że przez chwilę ze zdumieniem przyglądała się zawartości słojów.

— Tak, Weasley, trafnie się domyślasz, kiedy skończysz, to wszystko ma być czyste — powiedział złośliwie.

Wciąż liczył, że sprowokuje ją do jakiejś gwałtowniejszej reakcji. Na próżno.

— Oczywiście, panie profesorze — powiedziała z wymuszoną uprzejmością. Gdy podwinęła rękawy szaty, dostrzegł siniaki na jej przedramieniu – kolejną pamiątkę po spotkaniu z Carrowem.

Nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób i zajął swoje miejsce za biurkiem, by poczytać „Proroka Wieczornego". Od czasu do czasu zerkał na dziewczynę. Wypełnianie dzisiejszego zadania szło jej znacznie szybciej, niż zakładał. Wyglądało na to, że uwinie się w ciągu godziny. Jednak, kiedy po umyciu kociołków i zestawu kolb wzięła się za słoje, okazało się, że niepotrzebnie się obawiał. Zeskrobanie kleistej mazi z ich wnętrza bez użycia czarów nie było prostą sprawą. Mógł spokojnie wrócić do czytania gazety.

Zbliżał się do wiadomości sportowych, gdy do pracowni wpadła Alecto.

— Snape, musimy pogadać!

Severus był średnio zaskoczony, bo już wcześniej usłyszał szybko zbliżające się kroki, ale Weasley wzdrygnęła się, o mało co nie upuszczając dopiero co umytego słoja, który trzymała w rękach.

— Czy to nie może zaczekać? — zapytał Snape, spokojnie przewracając stronę gazety. — Jestem zajęty.

— Właśnie widzę — odparła Alecto, rzucając nienawistne spojrzenie Weasley. — Znajdziesz dla mnie pięć minut. Ciągle wymawiasz się brakiem czasu. A tym razem to naprawdę ważne! Chodzi o... — urwała i znacząco położyła prawą dłoń na lewym przedramieniu.

Severus w mgnieniu oka zrozumiał ten gest.

— Nie tutaj — syknął.

Wstał zza biurka i skinął w stronę wyjścia. Puścił Alecto przodem, a potem starannie zamknął za sobą drzwi.

— A więc? Co to za sprawa niecierpiąca zwłoki? — zapytał, opierając się o ścianę i splatając ramiona na klatce piersiowej.

— Czarny Pan zwołuje zebranie. Wzywa nas, wszystkich. Rozumiesz, co to znaczy?

— Czyżbyś miała coś na sumieniu, że się tego obawiasz, Alecto? — zapytał obojętnie.

— Nie udawaj, że się tym nie przejmujesz, Snape! Wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że Czarny Pan nie zwołuje dużych zebrań bez wyraźnego powodu.

— Widocznie tym razem jest jakiś powód.

Alecto, wyraźnie podenerwowana, nie mogła ustać w miejscu. Odeszła kawałek w prawo, zatrzymała się, podeszła z powrotem do Severusa i wreszcie wykrztusiła z siebie:

— Tym razem to my możemy być tym powodem!

— Co masz na myśli?

— Hogwart, oczywiście.

— Nie zauważyłem, by sytuacja odbiegała od normy.

— Tak ci się tylko wydaje! Siedzisz sobie w tym swoim gabinecie albo na szlabanach z tą smarkulą i nic innego nie robisz. Spodobało ci się, co? — zapytała kąśliwie. — A my z Amycusem musimy się użerać na dyżurach z tą hołotą. I w dodatku jeszcze Flitwick miał czelność się mnie czepiać! Wyobrażasz to sobie? — Carrow była bardziej zdumiona niż zła.

— O co się czepiał? — zapytał Snape. Nic o tym wydarzeniu nie słyszał. Wyglądało na to, że Filch kiepsko wywiązywał się ze swoich obowiązków.

— A przyłożyłam Cruciatusem takiemu jednemu, co pyskował — odparła Alecto z lekkim roztargnieniem.

— Na szlabanie?

— Nie, na lekcji.

— I?

— No i wylądował w skrzydle szpitalnym. Ale nic mu się nie stało, wyszedł tego samego dnia, nie wiem, o co zaraz jakieś pretensje... — skrzywiła się.

— I co powiedziałaś Flitwickowi?

— Że to nie jego sprawa. I że też może oberwać. Wtedy się zamknął.

— Bardzo dobrze. — Snape skinął głową z aprobatą. — Świetnie sobie poradziłaś, więc o co chodzi?

Alecto zawahała się.

— No racja, w sumie...

— Zapewniam cię, że Czarny Pan ma wiele ważniejszych spraw na głowie niż zajmowanie się szkołą — powiedział Severus, starając się, by zabrzmiało to uspokajająco.

— A ta afera z mieczem? — Carrow zerknęła na niego niepewnie. — Czarny Pan był wtedy naprawdę zły...

Tego akurat nie należało lekceważyć, chociaż od tamtego pożałowania godnego incydentu minęły już ponad trzy tygodnie. Czy Czarny Pan wykaże jeszcze jakieś zainteresowanie tematem, czy uzna sprawę za minioną, skoro miecz leżał już bezpiecznie ukryty w skrytce Lestrange'ów w Gringocie? Z jego doświadczenia wynikało, że gdyby chciał wyciągnąć jakieś poważne konsekwencje, to zrobiłby to natychmiast, wychodząc z praktycznego założenia, że kara odwleczona w czasie nie jest skuteczna. Wyglądało na to, że tym razem zadowolił się wyładowaniem swojego gniewu na Amycusie. Tak czy inaczej, Severusowi mało prawdopodobne wydawało się, by sprawy dotyczące Hogwartu miały być przedmiotem dyskusji na ogólnym zebraniu. W kontrolę nad szkołą zaangażowani byli tylko on i Carrowowie, znacznie więcej Śmierciożerców działało pod przykrywką ministerstwa. Trwało oddzielanie prawdziwych czarodziejów od mugolaków i innych, którzy nie byli godni tego miana. Po co więc Czarny Pan miałby ściągać wszystkich Śmierciożerców na raz? Na to pytanie Snape nie potrafił sobie odpowiedzieć. Chyba, że... Chyba, że ktoś miał jakieś wiarygodne informacje o Potterze. Tak, tej możliwości nie można było wykluczyć.

— Miecz znajduje się teraz w bezpiecznej skrytce — powiedział wreszcie. — Winni zostali przykładnie ukarani. Zrobiliśmy to, co do nas należało.

— No, ale jest jeszcze ta Gwardia Dumbledore'a — wypaliła Alecto i zerknęła na niego niepewnie.

Severus spojrzał na nią przeszywającym wzrokiem. Co tych dwoje półgłówków nadało Lordowi?

— Co powiedzieliście Czarnemu Panu? — wycedził.

Alecto wydawała się lekko przestraszona. Cofnęła się o pół kroku.

— On wiedział... Pytał nas, czy są jakieś przejawy buntu, czy ktoś się sprzeciwia... Ale nie chodziło mu o tych tam... McGonagall i resztę. Tylko o uczniów. No i musieliśmy mu powiedzieć prawdę. O tej całej Gwardii. Sam przecież mówiłeś o tym Amycusowi...

A więc to taki obrazek przedstawili Lordowi. Zapewne, żeby ocalić własne skóry, starali się jak najwięcej zwalić na nieudolność dyrektora. Czarny Pan mógł uznać za zabawne, że Snape nie potrafi poradzić sobie z bandą rozwydrzonych smarkaczy, albo wręcz przeciwnie, surowo go ukarać za to, że nie panuje nad sytuacją. A co gorsza, zainteresować się wreszcie, kto sieje najwięcej zamętu w szkole. I czy przypadkiem wśród tych uczniów są jacyś przyjaciele Harry'ego Pottera.

Alecto spoglądała na niego nic nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.

— Dobrze wiesz, że Czarnego Pana nie da się okłamać! — wykrzyknęła.

— Wiem i niech ci nawet nie przyjdzie do głowy próbować. Kiedy ma się odbyć to zebranie? — zapytał, nie kryjąc zniecierpliwienia. Miał już dosyć Alecto. Musiał w spokoju przemyśleć linię obrony. Miał niemal granitową pewność, że Czarny Pan, skoro już dowiedział się o istnieniu Gwardii Dumbledore'a, zechce teraz porozmawiać sobie na ten temat z dyrektorem. Jedno było pewne – powinien jak najszybciej znaleźć sobie dobre usprawiedliwienie, dlaczego jeszcze nic z tym nie zrobił.

— Pod koniec listopada — burknęła Carrow. — Dowiemy się w ostatniej chwili.

Czyli tak jak zawsze. Czarny Pan nie miał w zwyczaju rozsyłać bilecików z zaproszeniami. Wolał wyciągać Śmierciożerców z łóżek w środku nocy, wychodząc z założenia, że skoro on o tej porze nie śpi, to inni też nie muszą.

— Czy to wszystko, o czym chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać, czy masz jeszcze jakieś inne rewelacje?

Alecto spojrzała na niego spode łba.

— Możesz sobie kpić. Będziesz się ze wszystkiego tłumaczył przed Czarnym Panem, zobaczysz — rzuciła i odeszła bez pożegnania.

— I tobie też dobrej nocy, Alecto — mruknął Snape i wrócił do pracowni. Rzucił okiem na Weasley. Stała tam, gdzie ją zostawił, przy zlewie. Słuchać było brzdęk naczyń i szum wody lejącej się z kranu. Miał zamiar wrócić do czytania gazety, gdy przypadkowo spojrzał pod nogi. Zatrzymał się i zmarszczył brwi. Pracownia, w przeciwieństwie do jego prywatnych komnat, była dość jasno oświetlona. Na kamiennej posadzce wyraźnie dało się dostrzec mokre ślady po kroplach wody...

Wbił spojrzenie w plecy Weasley.

— Nikt cię nie nauczył, żeby nie podsłuchiwać? — powiedział ostro.

Nie mógłby jej chyba bardziej przerazić; jego głos przypominał syk jadowitego węża, któremu ktoś nastąpił na ogon. Weasley drgnęła i zerknęła na niego przez ramię. Widząc, że Snape do niej podchodzi, odwróciła się przodem i wlepiła w niego przestraszone spojrzenie, ale jej ruch był tak gwałtowny, że potrąciła łokciem pękatą kolbę, stojącą na brzegu szafki. Naczynie spadło na posadzkę i rozbiło się z głośnym brzękiem. Severus zatrzymał się nie więcej niż dwa kroki od Weasley, ledwie zwracając uwagę na szczątki kolby.

— Ja... ja nie podsłuchiwałam — wydusiła z siebie Gryfonka. Uświadomił sobie, że musiał wyglądać na naprawdę wyjątkowo rozwścieczonego, bo z Weasley nagle odpłynęła cała odwaga. Rychło w czas uświadomiła sobie, że ma do czynienia ze Śmierciożercą.

— Nie kłam, dziewczyno — warknął Snape. — Twoja ciekawość będzie cię drogo kosztowała.

Uniosła na niego przestraszony wzrok, tak blada, że wyraźnie było widać wszystkie piegi jej na twarzy. Tylko tego potrzebował, by użyć Legilimencji. W mgnieniu oka upewnił się, że Weasley nie usłyszała nic istotnego. Głównie krzyki Alecto, które i tak były w większości bez sensu. Tą ważniejszą część Carrow wypowiedziała przyciszonym, wręcz tajemniczym głosem. Tego nie dało się usłyszeć przez solidne drzwi pracowni.

Szybkim ruchem sięgnął pod połę peleryny i wyjął różdżkę.

Weasley, o ile w ogóle było to możliwe, zrobiła się jeszcze bledsza niż dotychczas.

Snape bez słowa skierował różdżkę na rozbitą kolbę. Rzucił niewerbalne zaklęcie i po chwili naczynie znów było całe. Przelewitował je na blat obok zlewu. Weasley powoli zaczęła odzyskiwać kolory na twarzy, ale wciąż wyczuwał jej strach.

— Gwardia Dumbledore'a — powiedział z pogardą. — Jesteście odważni, gdy włóczycie się nocami po korytarzach i wypisujecie brednie na murach. Ale kiedy przychodzi co do czego...

Wreszcie udało mu się ją sprowokować.

— Sprawia to panu satysfakcję? — zapytała cichym, ale zadziwiająco spokojnym głosem. — Poniżanie i naigrywanie się z ludzi? Czy po to pan wrócił do Hogwartu?

„Szybko odzyskała rezon" — pomyślał Severus. A może po prostu go sprawdzała? Tak czy inaczej nie miał zamiaru wdawać się z nią w dyskusję.

— Mam dla ciebie wiadomość, Weasley — poinformował ją sucho. — Twój szlaban potrwa kolejny tydzień, a twój dzisiejszy występek kosztował Gryffindor utratę czterdziestu punktów.

Słysząc o kolejnym tygodniu odrabiania szlabanu Weasley przygryzła wargę, ale to była jej jedyna reakcja.

— Ach i jest mi niezmiernie przykro, że będziesz musiała zrezygnować z treningów quidditcha, żeby wywiązać się ze swoich obowiązków — dodał. — A teraz bierz się z powrotem do roboty i nie nadużywaj już więcej mojej cierpliwości. — Wrócił za biurko i sięgnął po gazetę, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że właśnie skazał się na kolejny tydzień użerania się z tą dziewuchą na szlabanie.

* * *

Ginny rzuciła Snape'owi spojrzenie, które w jej mniemaniu było przeszywające, ale Śmierciożerca chyba nawet tego nie zauważył. Po prostu odwrócił się do niej plecami i poszedł usiąść na swoim miejscu, za biurkiem znajdującym się na przeciwległym krańcu pracowni. Po chwili odważyła się ostrożnie zerknąć w tamtym kierunku, by sprawdzić, co robił dyrektor. Wydawał się w ogóle nie zwracać na nią uwagi. Siedział z ponurą miną nad gazetą i czytał.

Wróciła do swojego niewdzięcznego i zupełnie bezsensownego zajęcia, bo przecież całą tę pracę dałoby się wykonać znacznie szybciej przy użyciu czarów. Niestety, nigdy nie wolno jej było korzystać z magii na szlabanach.

Była zła na siebie, że tak głupio dała się przyłapać, zwłaszcza, że niczego ciekawego się nie dowiedziała. Skąd on w ogóle wiedział, że podsłuchiwała? Może Neville miał jednak rację. Może on naprawdę potrafił przeniknąć myśli? Co za diabeł ją w ogóle podkusił, żeby tak ryzykować? Przez moment, gdy Śmierciożerca sięgnął po różdżkę, naprawdę bała się, że źle się to dla niej skończy... Wzdrygnęła się, czując nieprzyjemne ukłucie strachu.

Ze zdwojonym wysiłkiem wzięła się za mycie słojów za pomocą druciaka, walcząc z oporną, zaskorupiałą w ich wnętrzu substancją, której pochodzenia wolała nawet nie dociekać. Miała nadzieję, że im szybciej to skończy, tym szybciej stąd wyjdzie.

Wciąż wracała myślami do tego, co powiedział Snape. Kolejny tydzień szlabanu, koszmar. Kolejne utracone punkty... to akurat była niewielka strata, w tym roku nikt się tym nie przejmował. A co do quidditcha... Powiedział to tak, jakby rezygnacja z gry była największym wyrzeczeniem.

Ginny odstawiła czysty już słój na blat i natychmiast wzięła się za kolejny, wyglądający najgorzej ze wszystkich. Jego ścianki były niemal zupełnie czarne, więc trochę obawiała się, co ujrzy w środku. Kiedy go odkręciła, okazało się, że jest wypełniony jakąś dziwną zawiesiną. Wylała ją ostrożnie do zlewu i szybko zabrała się do szorowania naczynia.

Pomyślałby kto, że quidditch jest najważniejszy...

_c.d.n._


	21. Inne spojrzenia

_W poniższym rozdziale występuje mała zawartość Snape'a w Snape, ale mam nadzieję, że nikt z czytelników nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu, że w opowiadaniu pojawiają się wątki poboczne ;)_

_W stosunku do pierwszej wersji opowiadania w tej wprowadziłam drobną zmianę, wykorzystując informacje o McGonagall, które zostały ujawnione na Pottermore. W tym rozdziale w jednym miejscu pojawia się wzmianka o siostrze i jej dzieciach. Skoro wiadomo już, że Minerwa żadnej siostry nie miała, tylko dwóch braci, wspomnienie o siostrze automatycznie zmieniło się we wspomnienie o braciach, a domniemani siostrzeńcy i siostrzenice odpowiednio w bratanków i bratanice._

_Podziękowania za beta-reading dla **Milennn** i **Nadii**._

**Rozdział 21**

**Inne spojrzenia**

— Nie rozumiem, jak ty w ogóle możesz z nim rozmawiać! — powiedział Michael Corner z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem.

Tim Wilmar podniósł wzrok sponad rozłożonej na bibliotecznym stole książki i spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na kolegę z roku.

— O co ci chodzi? — zapytał, marszcząc brwi.

— O Howlera. Przecież to Ślizgon!

Wilmar tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— Zupełnie normalny facet. Pogadaliśmy chwilę o quidditchu, i tyle.

— Tobie to tylko quidditch w głowie. — Michael pokręcił głową. Zabrzmiało to co najmniej osobliwie w ustach kogoś, kto sam grał w szkolnej drużynie.

— Proszę o ciszę — napomniała ich sucho Irma Pince, piorunując wzrokiem zza swojego biurka.

— Zaraz wychodzimy — mruknął Wilmar. Spojrzał krytycznie na treść swoich notatek z zaklęć. Wyglądało na to, że będzie musiał wrócić do biblioteki jutro po południu, bo potrzebne mu książki znajdowały się jedynie w czytelni. Ale zaraz, przecież jutro był czwartek, mieli zarezerwowane boisko na trening... Kapitan drużyny na pewno nie mógł go opuścić. Po paru godzinach uganiania się za kaflem i opanowywaniu lekkiego chaosu, który pojawił się w drużynie po ostatniej przegranej, na pewno będzie tak zmordowany, że ostatnią rzeczą, o której pomyśli, będzie nauka. Zupełnie nie po krukońsku. Cóż, wobec tego skończy pracę w piątek albo w weekend.

— Zbieramy się? — zapytał Michael, zwijając swój pergamin.

Tim tylko skinął twierdząco głową.

Kiedy oddawali Pince wypożyczone z czytelni książki, bibliotekarka patrzyła na dwóch Krukonów jak na przestępców, bo wcześniej ośmielili się zamienić ze sobą ze trzy zdania. Wielkie rzeczy, nikomu nie przeszkadzali. W bibliotece było już prawie zupełnie pusto. I tak zaraz ją zamykano.

Ledwie znaleźli się na korytarzu, Corner podjął temat, o którym Wilmar niemal zdążył zapomnieć:

— Te ślizgońskie szuje kapują o wszystkim Carrowom. Donieśli na Terry'ego Boota i Seamusa Finnigana, gdy tylko usłyszeli, że krytykują lekcje czarnej magii. I na Ginny Weasley, gdy stanęła w obronie tego pierwszorocznego Gryfona.

— Myślałem, że Carrow złapał ją na gorącym uczynku. Zobaczył, że stoi z różdżką nad jego siostrą i wszystkiego się domyślił.

— Tak, ale nie byłoby go tam, gdyby Crabbe i Goyle go nie powiadomili. Dobrze, że dziewczyny ściągnęły Vector, bo inaczej z Ginny byłoby naprawdę kiepsko. Mówię ci, jak jest, stary. Po prostu uważaj, z kim się zadajesz.

Tim nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Wiedział za to, że Michael, a także Terry i Tony, byli zaangażowani w podziemną działalność skierowaną przeciwko Śmierciożercom, na czele której stali jacyś Gryfoni. Cała trójka od czasu do czasu wymykała się w nocy. Łatwo było to skojarzyć z buńczucznymi napisami, które pojawiały się na murach Hogwartu. Jeszcze na piątym roku wszyscy robili tajemnicze aluzje na temat potajemnej nauki obrony przed czarną magią, jakby usiłowali wybadać, czy nie chciałby do nich dołączyć, ale Wilmar nigdy nie wykazał większego zainteresowania tematem. Teraz, kiedy próbował zagadnąć któregoś z nich o Gwardię Dumbledore'a, udawali, że nic o tym nie słyszeli. Nabrali wody w usta, ale ewidentnie coś było na rzeczy...

— A ja myślę, że nie wszyscy Ślizgoni są tacy źli — usłyszeli beztroski, jakby rozmarzony głos.

Obydwaj Krukoni, zaskoczeni, obejrzeli się przez ramię. Nawet nie zauważyli, że tuż za nimi z biblioteki wyszła Luna Lovegood. Poruszała się właściwie bezszelestnie, bo na nogach miała czerwone trampki z miękką, gumową podeszwą. Odruchowo zatrzymali się, by mogła ich dogonić.

— Niektórzy z nich są dla mnie trochę niemili, ale reszta nie jest zła. Właściwie to nie zwracają na mnie uwagi — powiedziała beztrosko, dołączając do dwójki starszych kolegów.

Michael tylko przewrócił oczami, najwyraźniej mając ugruntowaną opinię o całym domu Slytherinu, ale Tim poczuł się trochę głupio, bo uświadomił sobie coś innego. Jeżeli to Ślizgoni byli dla niej „niemili", to co należało powiedzieć o kolegach i koleżankach z jej własnego domu, a zwłaszcza z roku? Uważano ją za klasowego dziwoląga, śmiano się z jej sposobu bycia, przezywając Pomyluną. Lovegood często padała ofiarą głupich kawałów. Chowano jej rzeczy albo zabierano torbę, którą nagminnie zostawiała w różnych miejscach. Zawsze reagowała na to spokojem i jakby lekkim zaskoczeniem, nigdy nie okazując złości.

Sam raz napomniał jakichś wyjątkowo bezczelnych smarkaczy, bo uważał, że naprawdę przegięli, ale nic więcej nie zrobił. Z drugiej strony, czy to nie prefekci powinni rozwiązać ten problem?

— Rozmawialiśmy już o Ślizgonach, Luna — odezwał się Michael. — Nie tylko Crabbe'owi i Goyle'owi spodobały się lekcje Carrowów. Trzeba na nich uważać i... — urwał, jakby nie chciał powiedzieć za dużo.

Tim zerknął na Cornera podejrzliwie. Rozmawiał z Lovegood? Kiedy? Odkąd to łączyły ich koleżeńskie stosunki?

Luna potknęła się o rozwiązane sznurowadła, o mało co się nie przewracając. Wilmar machinalnie schylił się po upuszczoną przez nią książkę, zastanawiając się, czy ona też była zaangażowana w działalność tej całej Gwardii. Trzymała się przecież z Weasley i z tym chłopakiem... Jak to on się nazywał? Chyba Longbottom. Obydwoje wyglądali na zaprzyjaźnionych z Potterem. Nie do wiary, jak mało wiedział o panujących w szkole układach. Chyba faktycznie powinien czasami zsiąść z miotły i zainteresować się tym, co działo się poza boiskiem.

Od korytarza, prowadzącego prosto do wejścia na spiralną klatkę schodową, która wiodła do ich domu, dzieliło ich już tylko kilkanaście kroków, gdy nagle zza zakrętu wychynął Amycus Carrow.

— Oho, będą kłopoty — mruknął Michael.

Śmierciożerca natychmiast dostrzegł trójkę Krukonów i ruszył w ich kierunku, odcinając im jedyną drogę do schodów. W garści trzymał różdżkę. Tim miał niejasne przeczucie, że Carrow ma ogromną chęć się do czegoś przyczepić.

— No, no, włóczycie się po korytarzach o tej godzinie? — powiedział z paskudnym uśmiechem, spoglądając na trójkę uczniów.

„Ta godzina" to było dokładnie pięć po ósmej. Każdy normalny nauczyciel, nawet najbardziej surowy, jak McGonagall, udzieliłby im zaledwie napomnienia i odesłał do domu. Ale dla Carrowa był to doskonały pretekst do ukarania ich szlabanem. Nie potrafił dorwać tej całej Gwardii, więc żeby wyrobić normę, starał się złapać byle kogo.

— Wracamy z biblioteki... panie profesorze — powiedział Corner przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— Z biblioteki? — zapytał Carrow podejrzliwie.

— Z biblioteki — potwierdziła Luna. — To takie miejsce, w którym trzymają książki.

Gdyby powiedział to któryś z chłopców, Carrow niewątpliwie uznałby to za prowokację, ale w ustach Luny zabrzmiało tak rozbrajająco szczerze, że Śmierciożerca najwyraźniej był zbity z tropu.

— Tak czy inaczej, opuszczanie domu po dwudziestej jest zabronione — stwierdził Carrow.

— Oczywiście, panie profesorze — powiedziała Luna zgodnie. — Ale my nie opuściliśmy domu. My do niego wracamy.

Wydawało się, że Carrow nie wie, jak zareagować. Tim spojrzał na młodszą koleżankę z uznaniem. Może jeszcze trochę takiej gadki, a uda im się wywinąć?

— W dodatku łamiecie zarządzenie dyrektora.

— Jakie zarządzenie? — zdziwił się Wilmar.

— O zakazie spotkań trzech i więcej osób — powiedział Carrow ze złośliwą satysfakcją. — Będzie szlaban.

— Przecież to jest jakiś absurd — wyrwało się Michaelowi.

— Coś się nie podoba? — Carrow uniósł różdżkę.

— Jakieś kłopoty, profesorze Carrow? — zapytał ktoś spokojnie.

— Czego? — warknął Śmierciożerca, oglądając się. — Aaa, to pani — powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Z głębi korytarza nadeszła profesor Sinistra. Spojrzała przelotnie na trójkę uczniów.

— Coś się stało?

Tim był niemal pewien, że Carrow odburknie, że to nie jej sprawa, ale Śmierciożerca niespodziewanie zaczął się tłumaczyć:

— No, przyłapałem ich tutaj na korytarzu po czasie. No, to znaczy było już po dwudziestej.

— Wracaliśmy z biblioteki, pani profesor — wyjaśnił Wilmar, wyczuwając szansę. Z jakichś bliżej nieznanych powodów Carrow odnosił się do Sinistry nad wyraz uprzejmie. Gdyby to był jakiś inny nauczyciel, ta konwersacja wyglądałaby zupełnie inaczej. Uczniowie już nie raz byli świadkami, jak ordynarnie dwójka nowych nauczycieli odnosi do starszej części kadry, nie okazując im ani cienia szacunku.

— Wobec tego wszystko jasne — powiedziała Sinistra lekkim tonem. — Nie widzę powodu, by karać tych uczniów.

Carrow zastanawiał się przez chwilę. Trójka Krukonów spoglądała z zaniepokojeniem to na Śmierciożercę, to na nauczycielkę astronomii. A potem nieoczekiwanie Carrow po prostu schował różdżkę i wymamrotał pod nosem:

— Skoro pani tak twierdzi...

— Możecie iść. Wracajcie do swoich dormitoriów — powiedziała Sinistra do uczniów, a Carrow nie zaprotestował.

Krukoni, nie wierząc we własne szczęście, pośpiesznie skorzystali z tego pozwolenia, tak zdumieni takim obrotem sprawy, że nawet nie wymamrotali żadnego podziękowania. Tylko Luna, jak gdyby nic się nie stało, życzyła obojgu nauczycielom dobrej nocy.

— Jak ona to zrobiła? — zapytał Michael, gdy znaleźli się już na schodach wiodących do drzwi ich domu. — Rzuciła na niego jakiś urok, czy co?

— Nie mam pojęcia — odparł Tim, ale po chwili pewna myśl przyszła mu do głowy: — A może on po prostu na nią leci?

* * *

Sinistra zaczekała aż trójka Krukonów bezpiecznie dotrze do wejścia na spiralną klatkę schodową. Carrow wciąż nie wyrzekł ani słowa ani nie zrobił nic, by ich zatrzymać.

— Trzeba było ich ukarać — powiedział wreszcie niezadowolonym tonem.

— Nie stosuje pan zasady domniemania niewinności? — zapytała Auriga z pewnym roztargnieniem. Teraz myślała tylko o tym, jak pozbyć się towarzystwa Śmierciożercy.

— Czego? — zdziwił się Carrow.

— Nie każdy uczeń, którego spotka pan na korytarzu, musi mieć coś na sumieniu.

— Doprawdy? — Skrzywił się. — Wszyscy ci smarkacze coś kombinują. No, ale dla pani zrobiłem wyjątek... — dodał szybko, starając się, by zabrzmiało to uprzejmie.

Sinistra spojrzała na niego, nie okazując śladu poruszenia.

— O nic nie prosiłam — odparła.

Odwróciła się, by odejść, ale Carrow ruszył za nią.

— Nie wiedziałem, że ma pani dzisiaj dyżur... — zagadnął, zrównując się z nią.

Sinistra miała wielką chęć odpowiedzieć mu, że wystarczyło zapoznać się z grafikiem – jak dotychczas dane w nim zawarte nie były utajnione.

Carrow przez jakiś czas milczał. Auriga zerknęła na niego z ukosa. Wyglądał tak, jakby rozpaczliwie szukał jakiegoś tematu do rozmowy.

— Merkury pięknie świeci tej nocy — wydusił z siebie wreszcie.

— Zwłaszcza, że to Jowisz — mruknęła Sinistra, nawet nie patrząc na nocne niebo, widoczne za wysokimi, wykuszowymi oknami zamku.

— Ach, no tak. Jowisz.

Znów zapadła niezręczna cisza. Każdy normalny facet zrozumiałby, że nie ma już na co liczyć, ale Carrow najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru łatwo dać się zniechęcić.

— A jakie ma pani plany na wieczór? — wypalił znienacka.

— Dyżur — odparła zwięźle Auriga.

— A potem?

— Lekcje.

— Jakie lekc... A! No tak, obserwacje. A jeśli niebo będzie zachmurzone?

— Nie zanosi się na to.

— Ale gdyby jednak...?

— Wtedy uczniowie będą musieli pomęczyć się trochę dłużej na wykładzie.

— Widzę, że trudno o wolne wieczory, ale może... jednak znalazłabyś dla mnie trochę wolnego czasu, co?

Sinistra zatrzymała się. Carrow, nieco zaskoczony, również.

— Nie jesteśmy ze sobą po imieniu — odparła z lodowatą uprzejmością, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. — I nie, nie sądzę, żebym znalazła dla pana czas, profesorze Carrow.

Śmierciożerca wydawał się nie tyle urażony, co zdumiony tak stanowczą odmową.

Auriga wiedziała, że nie powinna stawiać sprawy na ostrzu noża. Carrow nie był dżentelmenem, któremu wystarczyło powiedzieć „nie". Ale nie chciała też prowadzić z nim żadnej gry. Gdyby tylko pomyślał, że choć trochę odwzajemniła jego zainteresowanie, nie dałby jej spokoju.

Mocno zaciskając palce na różdżce, którą oświetlała sobie drogę, odeszła, nie oglądając się za siebie. Carrow na szczęście nie ruszył za nią, ale czuła na plecach jego spojrzenie. Tak naprawdę nie wiedziała, co by zrobiła, gdyby spróbował ją zatrzymać. Rzuciła na niego urok?

Amycus pozostał sam na ciemnym korytarzu, zły i rozczarowany. Co poszło nie tak? Przecież naprawdę starał się być miły. Jeszcze z żadną kobietą się tak nie cackał jak z tą Sinistrą, a ona tak po prostu spławiła go bez mrugnięcia okiem! Wyobrażała sobie, że to wystarczy, by go zrazić? Nic podobnego. Cholernie mu się podobała i nie miał zamiaru łatwo zrezygnować.

— Ach, więc tak chcesz? No dobra — powiedział do siebie cicho i uśmiechnął się do własnych myśli.

* * *

Ginny była kompletnie wykończona. Rano pewnie by zaspała, gdyby jej koleżanki z dormitorium nie narobiły tyle hałasu, wchodząc i wychodząc z komnaty, i jak zwykle sprzeczając się o to, która pierwsza idzie do łazienki, gdy jakaś się zwolni. Ginny oprzytomniała w mgnieniu oka, wyskakując z łóżka natychmiast, gdy tylko zdała sobie sprawę, która jest godzina. Poranne przygotowania załatwiła błyskawicznie, o mało co nie łamiąc grzebienia przy rozczesywaniu włosów.

Pośpiesznie spakowała książki i pergaminy do szkolnej torby, starając się nie myśleć o niedokończonej pracy domowej z transmutacji. Odrabianie szlabanów pochłaniało cały jej wolny czas. Miała coraz większe zaległości w nauce, ale nauczyciele, doskonale wiedząc, jaka jest sytuacja, okazywali jej sporo wyrozumiałości. Poza Carrowami, rzecz jasna. Obydwoje dobrze ją zapamiętali. Była pewna, że kiedy tylko skończy szlaban u Snape'a, trafi na kolejny u któregoś z rodzeństwa. Chyba, że wcześniej znajdą sobie kogoś innego do dręczenia.

Na śniadanie zeszła razem z koleżankami, ale prawie z nimi nie rozmawiała. Zastanawiała się, jak w ogóle mogły cały czas gadać o chłopakach i przejmować się klasówką z zaklęć. I tak szybko zapomnieć o Joanne, drobnej, sympatycznej blondynce, która zajmowała w ich dormitorium łóżko przy oknie i interesowała się zielarstwem. W tym roku nie wróciła do szkoły – jako mugolaczka nie miała prawa się w niej uczyć.

Słuchając, jak Gwen i Alice sprzeczają się o jednego chłopaka – najwyraźniej obydwu wpadł w oko Tony Goldstein z siódmego roku, Ginny mimowolnie pomyślała o Harrym. Gdzie teraz był? Co się z nim działo? Może właśnie teraz znajdował się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie? A Ron? I Hermiona? Czy wszyscy byli wciąż razem, czy może... Poczuła lodowaty ucisk strachu, na samą myśl, że coś im się mogło stać.

— Hej, co z tobą? — zagadnęła ją Meagan. — Wczoraj późno wróciłaś, chyba po północy.

— Coś koło tego — mruknęła Ginny. W dodatku o mało co nie wpadła na Carrowa. Śmierciożerca na szczęście jej nie zauważył, pewnie wracał do swoich komnat po skończonym dyżurze, bo szedł na siódme piętro, tak samo jak ona.

— Wampir bardzo cię wymęczył?

Ginny skinęła głową.

— Nie mogę już patrzeć na te wszystkie świństwa, które on trzyma w tej swojej pracowni. Dwa dni spędziłam na samym selekcjonowaniu składników eliksirów.

— Och, więc tym kazał ci się zajmować?

— Nie torturował mnie, jeżeli o to ci chodzi — powiedziała Ginny zirytowanym tonem. — Widocznie ma bardziej tradycyjnie podejście do szlabanów niż Carrowowie.

Meagan wyglądała tak, jakby nie do końca jej wierzyła.

— No, ale masz już koniec — powiedziała, najwyraźniej chcąc podnieść ją na duchu.

Ginny nic nie odpowiedziała. Nie miała ochoty jej mówić, że czekało ją kolejne siedem dni szlabanu.

Gdy znalazły się w Wielkiej Sali, zostawiła koleżanki przy końcu stołu i poszła dalej, dostrzegłszy w oddali Neville'a i sporo wolnych krzeseł obok niego. Zauważyła, że Meagan, Alice i Gwen usiadły razem – dwie ostatnie po lewej stronie, skąd miały doskonały widok na Tony'ego, siedzącego przy stole Krukonów razem z kolegami ze swojego roku.

— Cześć — powiedziała, zajmując miejsce obok Neville'a.

— Cześć — odpowiedział Neville. — Trzymasz się jakoś?

— Jakoś tak — odparła Ginny, nasypując sobie do miski kukurydzianych płatków śniadaniowych.

— Coś się stało? — Neville spojrzał na nią uważnie.

Ginny przez chwilę nic nie odpowiedziała. Sięgnęła po dzbanek z mlekiem.

— Dostałam kolejny tydzień szlabanu — powiedziała wreszcie.

— Co takiego? Za co?

Ginny zamieszała zawartość swojej miski.

— Za głupotę — odparła z niezadowoleniem. — Nie chcę o tym teraz mówić... — urwała, widząc, że zbliża się do nich Leicester, kapitan drużyny Gryfonów.

— Sie ma — przywitał się, opadając na krzesło obok Weasley. — Słuchaj, Ginny, jeżeli zagrasz jako szukająca, tak jak się umawialiśmy...

— Nie zagram.

— Ale jak to? — wyjąkał.

— Tak po prostu. Dostałam zakaz gry w quidditcha.

Leicester wyglądał tak, jakby solidnie oberwał tłuczkiem.

— Ale my nie mamy nikogo innego na twoje miejsce!

— Wciągnij kogoś z listy rezerwowej — powiedziała Ginny dość obojętnym tonem. Nie była teraz w stanie myśleć o quidditchu. Kiedy organizowano drużynę na ten rok, nawet nie pomyślała, że sama mogłaby kandydować na kapitana. Ostatecznie został nim Danny Leicester z piątego roku, szalenie przejęty swoją nową rolą. Wprowadzał dużo zamieszania i wydawało się, że nie do końca ogarniał wszystkie sprawy, ale nie było nikogo lepszego. — Masz chyba listę rezerwową, co?

— No, ale nikt się nie nadaje.

Ginny odłożyła łyżkę do miski, starając sobie przypomnieć wszystkich ludzi poznanych na tegorocznych testach do drużyny.

— Leeds — powiedziała wreszcie. — Cahill. I jeszcze taki jeden wysoki chłopak, nie pamiętam jego nazwiska. Z trzeciego roku.

— Ten, co się prawie w ogóle nie odzywał? — podchwycił Danny.

— Dokładnie.

— To Johnny Weird. No dobra, i co z nimi?

— Każdy nadawałby się na szukającego. Sprawdź ich.

— Ale Leeds i Cahill grają przecież jako ścigający... A Weird... No nie wiem, nieźle wypadł na testach, ale...

— Nie wiem, to ty jesteś kapitanem.

Leicester zamilkł, najwyraźniej intensywnie się namyślając. Wreszcie zerwał się z krzesła i poszedł w kierunku części zajmowanej przez trzecioklasistów. Ginny westchnęła. Chciałaby, żeby skład drużyny na mecz był teraz jej największym problemem.

* * *

Severus nigdy nie lubił tracić czasu, a szlabany z Weasley pochłaniały go zdecydowanie zbyt dużo. Co prawda kiedy miał ją na oku, nie mogła narazić się Carrowom, ale to była jedyna dobra strona tej całej sytuacji. Wkrótce zorientował się, jak kiepski sposób wybrał by utemperować tę zarozumiałą i upartą dziewczynę. Zamiast sprawić, by nabrała trochę pokory, znalazł się na najlepszej drodze do tego, by uczynić z niej nowego bohatera Gryffindoru.

To, że Weasley podpadła dyrektorowi, nie było już żadną tajemnicą. Większość szkoły cicho ją wspierała. Każdego dnia Snape spodziewał się, że Minerwa zabierze głos w jej sprawie, ale ona wciąż milczała jak zaklęta. Może dlatego, że miała wiele zmartwień dotyczących innych uczniów, którzy trafiali na szlabany do Carrowów. A Alecto i Amycus nie zlecali im tak nieszkodliwych prac jak szorowanie kociołków i zajmowanie się składnikami eliksirów.

Jeżeli z tych dwóch tygodni męczenia się z Weasley miało coś wyniknąć, musiał trochę zmienić sposób działania. Postanowił z tym zaczekać do ostatniego dnia jej szlabanu.

W środę Gryfonka zjawiła się w pracowni jak zwykle punktualnie. Zapukała cicho do drzwi i wślizgnęła się do środka, gdy usłyszała wypowiedziane zimnym tonem „proszę".

Na pewno sądziła, że Snape wymyśli z okazji ostatniego dnia jej kary coś wyjątkowo paskudnego. Raczej nie spodziewała się, że kiedy wejdzie do pracowni, ujrzy dyrektora spokojnie przygotowującego eliksir, stojącego przy tym samym blacie, przy którym przez minione dni zmagała się ze znienawidzonymi pracami.

— Dobry wieczór — powiedziała po długiej chwili milczenia, najwyraźniej chcąc zwrócić jego uwagę. Wciąż stała na progu, czekając na jego ruch. Snape zdawał się zupełnie ją ignorować.

Severus ledwie na nią zerknął, zajęty precyzyjnym odmierzaniem dwudziestu mililitrów jadu żmii. Cóż za odmiana! Czternaście dni minęło nim wydusiła z siebie jakieś powitanie. Najwyraźniej nie miała ochoty znów mu się narazić i zarobić kilka kolejnych dni szlabanu.

— Siadaj — powiedział, wskazując gestem krzesło stojące przy regale, na którym znajdowały się słoje z preparatami.

Weasley usłuchała, nie spuszczając z niego oka. Wyczuwał jej narastające zdenerwowanie. Spokojnie siekał korzonki, nie spiesząc się. Niech się trochę pozastanawia, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

Minął dobry kwadrans, nim dodał do mikstury ostatni składnik – świeżo wyciśnięty sok z liści difenbachii. Powoli zamieszał eliksir, który szybko zaczął gęstnieć i zmieniać barwę z żółtawej na białą jak mleko.

Podszedł do zlewu i starannie umył ręce. Sok difenbachii był silnie trujący. Wiedział, że Weasley przez cały czas bacznie go obserwuje, a wszystkie jej pourywane myśli biegną ścieżkami zmierzającymi w kierunku jednego pytania – czemu naprawdę ma służyć całe to przedstawienie? Wytarł ręce w szary ręcznik leżący przy zlewie i dopiero wtedy zajął się Weasley.

— Dzisiaj nie będzie pracy — powiedział wreszcie. — Za to sobie chwilę porozmawiamy.

Gryfonka wydawała się naprawdę zaskoczona. Śmierciożercy przecież z nikim nie dyskutowali, a już na pewno nie z uczniami, tylko po prostu narzucali swoją wolę.

— Twój szlaban dzisiaj dobiegł końca — powiedział Severus, stając naprzeciwko niej. Oparł się lekko o blat stołu i splótł ramiona na piersiach. — Wiesz, za co zostałaś ukarana. Gdyby przypadkiem przyszło ci do głowy kolejny raz złamać regulamin... Radzę ci się wcześniej dobrze zastanowić nad konsekwencjami swojego postępowania. Następnym razem nie będę tak pobłażliwy.

Weasley nic nie powiedziała, więc mówił dalej:

— Nie przyszło ci do głowy, jak wysoką cenę za twoje występki mogą zapłacić inni. Na przykład profesor McGonagall, która odpowiada za twój niezdyscyplinowany dom. Ale trudno oczekiwać, że ktoś z was pomyśli o waszych nauczycielach, prawda?

Gryfonka opuściła wzrok, wciąż nic nie mówiąc i skubiąc rękaw szaty.

Severus uznał, że pora przypuścić ostateczny atak.

— Sądzisz, że nie wiem, co teraz porabia twój brat?

Spojrzała na niego z przestrachem. Teraz zupełnie nie potrafiła zapanować nad swoimi emocjami. Nic dziwnego zresztą, wielu ludzi tego nie potrafiło.

— Ron... Ron jest chory... — wydusiła z siebie, ale tak nieprzekonująco, że nawet Carrowowie by w to nie uwierzyli.

— Ach tak, oczywiście — uśmiechnął się kpiąco. — W taką naiwną historyjkę mogło uwierzyć ministerstwo. A może jest razem z Potterem?

Weasley pobladła jeszcze bardziej.

— Ja... Ja nie wiem, gdzie jest Harry — powiedziała. Czyżby sądziła, że odwróci tym jego uwagę od swojego brata?

— Dziewczyno, gdyby był chociaż cień podejrzeń, że jest inaczej, nie miałabyś teraz szansy, by mnie o tym przekonywać.

Zaczekał, aż dotrze do niej znaczenie jego słów.

— Jednakże... Ja nie jestem tutaj po to, żeby zajmować Potterem czy twoim bratem. Zresztą, to tylko kwestia czasu, nim zostaną ujęci. Nie, moim zdaniem jest Hogwart, a moim problemem twoje zachowanie, Weasley. Sądzisz, że szlaban jest najgorszym, co może cię spotkać? Mylisz się. Zastanów się, co twoje nieposłuszeństwo może sprowadzić na twoją rodzinę. Wystarczy jedno moje słowo, a twój ojciec straci pracę w ministerstwie. I będzie to najmniejsza z nieprzyjemności, jakie spotkają twoich bliskich — powiedział dobitnie.

— Nie... nie może pan... — powiedziała drżącym, zduszonym głosem, ale urwała, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, jak bezsensowny jest ten protest. Opuściła głowę.

Severus posunął się do otwartej groźby. Dotychczas starał się tego unikać, w pełni zdając sobie sprawę z konsekwencji. Tutaj nie było już szansy, by się wycofać, nie wzbudzając jednocześnie podejrzeń. Ale jeżeli teraz strach o rodziców nie pohamuje tej dziewczyny, to nic innego tego nie zrobi. Weasleyowie i tak byli już źle postrzegani przez władze, od dawna zakwalifikowani jako zdrajcy krwi. Severus dziwił się ich lekkomyślności, powinni się ukryć dawno temu. Artur przecież dobrze wiedział, jak źle wyglądają sprawy w ministerstwie. Kiedy skończą z mugolakami, zabiorą się zapewne za sprawdzanie, kto nie jest dość dobrym czarodziejem...

— Chciałabyś coś powiedzieć, Weasley? — zapytał Snape niemal łagodnym tonem.

— Nie — odparła, starając się ukryć łzy.

— To dobrze. Zastanów się nad tym, co ci powiedziałem. Możesz odejść.

* * *

Słowa Śmierciożercy wciąż tłukły się jej po głowie, gdy opuszczała lochy. Jak on mógł o tym wszystkim tak spokojnie mówić, takim bezwzględnym, zimnym, rzeczowym tonem? Chyba aż do tej chwili nie dopuszczała do siebie myśli, że coś naprawdę mogłoby grozić rodzicom albo...

— Coś się stało, panno Weasley?

Zamyślona, o mało co nie wpadła na profesor McGonagall. Wymamrotała jakieś nieskładne przeprosiny. Najchętniej wyminęłaby ją i jak najszybciej odeszła, ale zdawała sobie sprawie, że byłoby to wyjątkowo nieuprzejme.

McGonagall spojrzała na nią przenikliwie. Oblicze opiekunki Gryffindoru wydawało się równie surowe jak zwykle, ale Ginny miała wrażenie, że w jej oczach dostrzegła niepokój.

— Odnoszę wrażenie, że dzisiaj szybko skończyłaś swój szlaban u profesora Snape'a — zauważyła profesorka.

— Tak... tak jakoś wyszło.

— Dzisiaj był ostatni dzień. — To było stwierdzenie, nie pytanie. — Chyba, że wydarzyło się coś jeszcze?

— Nie. Tym razem nie.

— Więc poprzednio był jakiś powód?

Ginny zawahała się. Nie chciała przyznawać się, czym tak naraziła się Snape'owi tydzień temu, że przedłużył jej szlaban. Tym bardziej wolała uniknąć rozmowy o tym, co usłyszała od niego przed chwilą.

— Oni nie potrzebują powodów, pani profesor — powiedziała wreszcie.

Niemal spodziewała się, że McGonagall zacznie drążyć temat. Ale nauczycielka tylko powiedziała gorzko:

— Tak, to prawda. Nie potrzebują.

Ginny znów przypomniała sobie słowa Snape'a. Czy z McGonagall też rozmawiał tak samo jak z nią? Pod jaką presją musiała się znajdować, skoro godziła się na wszystko, co robili Śmierciożercy? Przecież ona też miała rodzinę. Ginny przypomniała sobie, że coś słyszała o jakichś braciach i bratankach czy bratanicach... A może do zastraszenia jej wystarczyła groźba, że coś się stanie jej uczniom? Wydawało się, że takich ludzi jak McGonagall nie da się złamać. Ale od kilku tygodni nauczycielka transmutacji była wyraźnie przygaszona. Czy Snape odkrył i wykorzystał jej słaby punkt?

— Jest już późno, niech pani lepiej wróci prosto do domu, panno Weasley — powiedziała opiekunka Gryffindoru. — I... niech pani będzie ostrożna — dodała dziwnie ochrypłym głosem.

Ginny skinęła głową. Wszystkie akcje Gwardii, buńczuczne napisy namalowane na ścianach wydawały jej się teraz zupełnie bez sensu. Co mogli tym właściwie osiągnąć? Chyba tylko zirytować Snape'a. I sprowadzić kłopoty na innych, na swoich nauczycieli w pierwszej kolejności. Wchodziła powoli po schodach na siódme piętro, wciąż myśląc o działaniach Gwardii. Co właściwie dotychczas zrobili? Drobne złośliwości wymierzone w Carrowów, nieudana próba kradzieży miecza... Co w ich sytuacji zrobiłby Harry? Aż zatrzymała się na półpiętrze, gdy nagle coś sobie uświadomiła. Właściwie to było tak oczywiste, że powinni o tym od razu pomyśleć...

Musiała porozmawiać z Nevillem jeszcze tego samego wieczoru. W pokoju wspólnym go nie było, poszła więc do jego dormitorium.

— Ginny, już wróciłaś ze szlabanu? — zdziwił się na jej widok, odrywając się od partii szachów, w które grał z Seamusem.

— Tak, nieważne. Musimy zwołać spotkanie Gwardii, całej.

— Jest jakiś szczególny powód? — zapytał Seamus. Ostatnio unikali tłumnych zebrań, zwłaszcza po zaostrzeniu regulaminu.

— Tak, to ważne.

— Coś się stało? — zaniepokoił się Neville, odwracając się od szachownicy. Jego figury natychmiast skorzystały z tej chwili nieuwagi. Skoczki i gońce, najbardziej niezdyscyplinowane w całym zestawie, błyskawicznie rozbiegły się po planszy, opuszczając swoje pozycje.

— Po prostu... przemyślałam kilka rzeczy i sądzę, że trzeba trochę zmienić sposób działania.

* * *

Liza Vector zapaliła papierosa i stanęła przy blankach okalających wschodnią wieżę Hogwartu. Lubiła to miejsce. Górowała nad nią tylko Wieża Astronomiczna, najwyższa w zamku, i roztaczał się stąd wspaniały widok na najbliższą okolicę. Mało kto tutaj przychodził; widocznie uczniowie mieli lepsze miejsca na schadzki. A już na pewno preferowali te, które były położone niżej.

Zakazany Las powoli tonął w zapadającym zmroku. Nad czubkami drzew krążyło stadko testrali, które z tej odległości, z swoimi nietoperzymi skrzydłami i długimi, cienkimi szyjami, przypominały dziwaczne, karłowate smoki. Najwyraźniej wyruszyły na wieczorne łowy. Przeniosła wzrok na przycupniętą tuż przy ciemniej ścianie lasu chatę Hagrida. Gajowy wyszedł ze swojego domu z kuszą na ramieniu i Kłem przy boku, wyruszając na cowieczorny obchód przyzamkowych terenów. W oddali w Hogsmeade zapaliły się już pierwsze światła.

Wysoko w górze wiatr przeganiał po niebie chmury, formując coraz bardziej niezwykłe kształty. Było bardzo zimno, w listopadowym powietrzu dał się już odczuć powiew zbliżającej się zimy. Liza ściślej otuliła się rdzawoczerwonym płaszczem, który zarzuciła na siebie, wychodząc.

Zerknęła na Wieżę Astronomiczną. Czy kiedykolwiek uda im się zapomnieć, co się tam stało, czy już zawsze będzie wisiał nad nią cień Mrocznego Znaku? Jak w ogóle Auriga mogła tam normalnie pracować...?

Kiedy stracili Albusa, świat jakby na chwilę się zatrzymał. Aż do tamtego czerwcowego dnia łatwo było zapomnieć, że na zewnątrz toczyła się wojna. Ale wojna dotarła również do nich. Teraz tak naprawdę nikt nie mógł czuć się bezpiecznie.

Może trzeba było stąd odejść, kiedy jeszcze mieli szansę? W końcu nikt ich nie zatrzymywał. Liza wiedziała, że w Hogwarcie będzie źle. Ale poza nim mogło być jeszcze gorzej. Gdzie mogliby znaleźć miejsce ci, których w nowej rzeczywistości uznano za wrogów systemu?

W takich chwilach myślała o swoich bliskich: o rodzicach i dwóch młodszych braciach, a przede wszystkim o mężu, którego nie widziała już od tylu miesięcy. Rzadko pisała do nich listy, wiedząc, że musiałyby przejść przez gęste sito cenzury. Poczta przychodząca i wychodząca z Hogwartu była ściśle kontrolowana. Co zresztą miałaby napisać? Zapewnić, że wszystko jest w porządku, kiedy nic w porządku nie było?

— Myślałam, że rzuciłaś.

Liza poczuła się niczym przyłapana na gorącym uczynku uczennica. Pogrążona w myślach, nie usłyszała nadejścia Sinistry. Obejrzała się. Auriga znów rozpuściła włosy, zupełnie nie dbając o konwenanse, a na ramiona narzuciła błękitny szal, zbyt cienki, by dobrze chronić przed jesiennym chłodem.

— To z nerwów — mruknęła Vector.

— Coś takiego. — Sinistra uniosła brwi w lekkim zdziwieniu. — Po tobie nigdy nie widać zdenerwowania.

Podeszła do niej i przystanęła obok, opierając się o blanki. Swoim zwyczajem spojrzała w niebo, w ogóle nie poświęcając uwagi temu, co działo się w dole. Zachodzące słońce nadawało chmurom niezwykłe barwy. Z jednej strony przybrały odcień głębokiego fioletu, z drugiej promienie zabarwiły je na żółtopomarańczowo. Wysoko, ponad kłębiastopierzastymi chmurami, wiatr rozciągnął delikatne cirrusy, przypominające ościste szkielety ogromnych ryb.

— Jutro znów będzie padać — zauważyła Auriga. — Kolejny kiepski dzień na obserwacje.

— Skąd wiedziałaś, gdzie mnie znaleźć? — zapytała Vector.

— Nie było cię w twojej komnacie. Pomyślałam więc, że jesteś tutaj. Zawsze tu przychodziłyśmy... — urwała.

Obydwie pomyślały o tym samym. Kiedyś często przychodziły tutaj we trójkę. Z Charity.

Miała najkrótszy staż ze wszystkich nauczycieli i była z nich najmłodsza. Puchonka z wyboru i z powołania, cieszyła się powszechną sympatią. Od Lizy i Aurigi dzieliło ją prawie dziesięć lat, ale szybko złapała z nimi dobry kontakt. Przegadały razem wiele godzin i nawet się zaprzyjaźniły. Żadna z nichz nie przypuszczała, że dzień zakończenia roku szkolnego, przyspieszony ze względu na tragiczne okoliczności, będzie zarazem ostatnim, w którym widziały ją żywą. Zniknęła bez śladu zaledwie parę tygodni później, tuż po publikacji jej artykułu w „Proroku Codziennym". Nikt z nich nie wierzył, że porzuciłaby posadę i wyjechała za granicę. Stanowczo zaprzeczyła temu też jej rodzina.

A potem, na zebraniu w sierpniu, Minerwa zakomunikowała im krótko, że Charity została zamordowana przez Śmierciożerców. Ktoś związany z Zakonem w jakiś sposób zdobył tę informację. Myśl, że spotkał ją tak okrutny koniec, była nie do zniesienia.

— Z nami będzie to samo, prawda? — Vector zgasiła papierosa na murze i zlikwidowała niedopałek jednym ruchem różdżki.

— O czym ty mówisz? — Sinistra zmarszczyła brwi.

— To samo, co z Charity. I z Albusem. Nie wyjdziemy z tego żywi — powiedziała cicho Liza.

— Nikt nie wie, co będzie — odparła Auriga. — Musimy po prostu... postarać się jakoś przetrwać.

— A jak myślisz, jak długo będziemy im potrzebni?

Sinistra w milczeniu odgarnęła z twarzy pasmo włosów, które rozwiewał silny wiatr. Nikt nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

— I tak teraz nie mamy już wyjścia — powiedziała.

— Nie, teraz już nie.

Żadna z nich nie była zaangażowana bezpośrednio w działalność Zakonu. Nie należały do najbardziej zaufanych ludzi Dumbledore'a. A jednak obydwie, tak jak pozostali, czuły się zobowiązane, by zostać w Hogwarcie i chronić uczniów tak długo, jak było to możliwe. To niezwykle, w jaki sposób Dumbledore potrafił wpłynąć na ludzi.

Czy Auriga też myślała teraz o tym samym? Liza spojrzała uważnie na przyjaciółkę. Od jakiegoś czasu miała wrażenie, że coś ją martwi, coś więcej niż sytuacja panująca w szkole. Ale zapytanie o to wprost nie miałoby sensu, Sinistra nigdy lubiła się zwierzać.

— To znowu coś z nim? — zagadnęła Liza, starając się podejść do tematu naokoło. — Z Severusem? — Nie wiedziała, dlaczego wciąż nazywali go po imieniu. Był przecież mordercą, zdrajcą, który przez lata prowadził z nimi podwójną grę. A jednak dla nich wszystkich wciąż pozostawał Severusem.

— Co takiego? Dlaczego pytasz?

— Podobno miałaś jakieś spięcie z Minerwą — powiedziała Liza. — I znowu poszło o coś związanego z nim.

— Skąd o tym wiesz? — zdziwiła się Sinistra.

— Od Rolandy.

— Ach, no tak. Rolanda jest zawsze świetnie poinformowana — mruknęła Auriga.

— I o co chodziło?

— A co, Rolanda ci nie powiedziała? — zapytała Sinistra nieco uszczypliwie.

— Powiedziała, ale chciałam usłyszeć to od ciebie.

— Wiesz, co ich wszystkich absorbuje od dwóch tygodni — powiedziała Auriga po chwili zastanowienia, bezwiednie nawijając na palec jeden z frędzli swojego szala. — Pomona i Minerwa rozmawiały o szlabanie Weasley w pokoju nauczycielskim... Zastanawiały się, dlaczego go jej przedłużył i czym mogła mu się tak narazić... Więc powiedziałam... A, niepotrzebnie w ogóle się odzywałam.

— Ujęłaś się za nim?

— Co za nonsens! Po prostu powiedziałam, że mógł ją oddać Carrowowi, a wtedy byłoby z nią gorzej. A one od razu to jakoś dziwnie zinterpretowały.

Tę część Vector znała już dobrze z relacji Hooch. Dla McGonagall i Sprout sposób rozumowania Sinistry był całkowicie niezrozumiały. W gruncie rzeczy reszta grona pedagogicznego podzielała ich zdanie.

— Ty wciąż masz jakieś wątpliwości, prawda?

— A ty nie? Zdaje się, że sama do niego poszłaś — zauważyła Sinistra.

— Owszem, bo w przeciwieństwie do Carrowów, z nim można spróbować coś wynegocjować. Ale jeżeli on tylko zauważy, że masz do niego jakąś słabość...

— Nie mam do niego żadnej słabości — zaprotestowała Auriga.

— Nazwij to jak chcesz. Zawsze bardzo go lubiłaś. I on o tym wie. Kiedy tylko nadarzy się ku temu okazja, natychmiast bezwzględnie to wykorzysta.

— Daj spokój, nie zamieniłam z nim słowa od tygodni...

— I tak właśnie powinno być. A poza tym... Nie pomyślałaś, że to on może mieć coś wspólnego ze śmiercią Charity? Może to on ją wydał? Albo nawet...

— Zamordował? — dokończyła Sinistra. — To właśnie chciałaś powiedzieć?

Vector spojrzała w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Jeden z testrali wzbił się wysoko w powietrze, mocno bijąc skrzydłami, trzymając w pysku krwawy ochłap, który, sądząc po porożu, był chyba kiedyś jeleniem. Kilka innych drapieżników rzuciło się za nim w pościg, najwyraźniej chcąc mu wydrzeć zdobycz.

— A myślisz, że miałby jakieś skrupuły? — zapytała Liza martwym głosem.

Auriga opuściła głowę, jej ramiona opadły.

— Nie, myślę, że by nie miał — powiedziała cicho.

_c.d.n._


	22. Najwierniejszy sługa

_Podziękowania za beta-reading dla **Milennn** i **Nadii**._

**Rozdział 22**

**Najwierniejszy sługa**

Wnętrze Świńskiego Łba było jak zwykle ciemne i zadymione. Przez szczeliny w okiennicach przeciskał się chłodny wiatr, nic więc dziwnego, że większość klientów wybrała miejsca przy stołach w głębi pubu. Amycus wszedł do środka, z rozmachem otwierając drzwi. Przystanął na progu, otrzepując płaszcz z kropel wody – pogoda była dzisiaj wyjątkowo paskudna – i czekając, aż jego wzrok przywyknie do półmroku.

Po chwili dostrzegł znajomych, siedzących w zacisznym kącie sali. Kilka stołów obok nich było zupełnie pustych – reszta klientów wolała trzymać się jak najdalej od Śmierciożerców.

— Siemano — przywitał się z Yaxleyem i Dołohowem, wyciągając rękę na powitanie.

— Cześć. — Yaxley uścisnął jego dłoń i wskazał na butelkę Ognistej. — Napijesz się z nami?

— Jasne! — Carrowowi nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Ochoczo przysiadł się do starszych kumpli.

— Barman, jeszcze jedna szklanka! — krzyknął Dołohow w stronę baru.

Aberforth Dumbledore, nie zniżając się do udzielenia odpowiedzi, skinął różdżką i przelewitował na stół Śmierciożerców dodatkową szklankę.

— I jak się miewasz, młody? — zagadnął Dołohow. — Nie widzieliśmy się kupę czasu.

— Już myśleliśmy, że o nas zapomniałeś — dodał Yaxley, nalewając Amycusowi Ognistą.

— A, nie miałem ostatnio czasu — odparł Carrow.

— No tak, obowiązki. —Yaxley skinął głową z pełną powagi miną. — Pierwsza poważna robota. — Spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Dołohowa.

Rosjanin tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem, nic nie odpowiadając.

— I co u ciebie słychać? — zagadnął Yaxley. — Działo się coś ciekawego?

— Niespecjalnie. Na razie spokój, nikt nie fika.

— Och, doprawdy? — mruknął Yaxley z wyraźnym rozczarowaniem. — A jak miewa się nasz wspaniały dyrektor?

Carrow tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— Mało go widuję ostatnio. Prawie nie wyłazi z lochów. Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie siedział na szlabanach z tą małą od Weasleyów. Zupełnie tak, jakbyśmy my z Alecto nie mogli się tym zająć — powiedział z niezadowoleniem.

— A jak się skończyła sprawa z mieczem?

— Nijak — mruknął Carrow, nie zastanawiając się w ogóle, skąd Yaxley o niej wiedział. — Snape nawet nie dał nam porządnie ukarać tych gówniarzy.

— A z jakiego to powodu zrobił się nagle taki łagodny?

— Cholera wie. To znaczy, podobno wszedł w jakiś układ z McGonagall, czy coś.

— Układ? Ze zdrajcami? — zdziwił się Yaxley.

— Znasz Snape'a, lubi prowadzić te swoje gierki. Ja tam nie wiem, ale faktycznie ostatnio mniej szczekają.

Yaxleyowi wystarczył kwadrans, by wiedzieć już wszystko o ostatnich poczynaniach Snape'a. Carrow nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak wielu użytecznych informacji mu dostarczył. Niestety, wyglądało na to, że na razie Snape trzyma wszystko w żelaznym uścisku i tłumi wszelkie przejawy buntu.

Dołohow nie brał udziału w rozmowie, przysłuchując się jej w milczeniu i paląc papierosa.

— Utknąć w tej budzie na tyle miesięcy... — odezwał się wreszcie, gdy Yaxley skończył wypytywać Carrowa i rozmowa zeszła na bardziej ogólne tematy związane z pracą. — Ja bym chyba zwariował. — Skrzywił się. — Przecież to jak jakaś pieprzona pustelnia. Chyba, że mają tam jakieś fajne dupy, co? — Mrugnął okiem do Carrowa.

— Zdziwiłbyś się — odparł Amycus z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem.

— Ho, ho, udało ci się coś wyrwać? — zainteresował się Dołohow.

— No, jest taka jedna. — Carrow upił łyk Ognistej. — Nauczycielka.

— To tam w ogóle uczą jakieś młode? — szczerze zdziwił się Antonin. — Myślałem, że mają tam tylko same stare próchna jak McGonagall.

— No nie, jest parę młodszych.

— Jak tak sobie teraz pomyślę... — zaczął Dołohow. — Za moich czasów, w Durmstrangu, była taka jedna całkiem fajna babka, nauczycielka. Jak zaczynała, to miała chyba z dwadzieścia parę lat, ale mnie się wydawała strasznie stara, bo gówniarz wtedy byłem, na pierwszym roku. Tym ze starszych lat się podobała. Miała takie długie srebrne włosy i żółte oczy jak u kota. Uczyła animagii.

— Czego? — zdziwił się Yaxley. — Animagii?

— No, a co, u was tego nie ma? Wszyscy się jak wariaci zapisywali, myśleli, że to łatwe i po paru miesiącach będą się zamieniać w sokoły albo jakieś tam inne wilki czy lamparty. A potem, najdalej po roku odpadali i jak zostawały ze trzy osoby do końca kursu, to już było dużo.

— I co, ty też się zapisałeś? — zapytał Carrow.

— Ja? Co ty. Zawsze byłem kiepski z transmutacji i zaklęć, a trzeba było mieć dobre stopnie.

— I co się stało z tą babką?

— Nie wiem, może dalej uczy. W każdym razie w Rosji mamy sporo animagów, nie to, co u was. — Uśmiechnął się pogardliwie.

— Kraj większy to i animagów więcej — podsumował Yaxley.

— Teraz w tym Hogwarcie to w ogóle chyba same baby zostały, co? — Dołohow nawiązał do pierwotnego tematu.

— Prawie. Ale w sumie żadna różnica, reszta też jest jak baby, nikt tam się nie odważy gęby otworzyć. Tylko ta McGonagall... — mruknął z niezadowoleniem Amycus. — Irytuje mnie ta stara jędza, niby nic nie mówi, nic nie robi, ale ciągle patrzy nam na ręce... Nie wiem, dlaczego Snape się tak upiera, żeby zostawić ją w szkole.

— Na początku był plan, żeby ją zlikwidować — powiedział Yaxley, dolewając sobie Ognistej do szklanki. — No, ale rozeszło się po kościach, bo Snape twierdził, że pozostawienie starej w Hogwarcie wzbudzi zaufanie opinii publicznej. Rodzice uczniów ją znają i szanują. Może i racja...

Posiedzieli jeszcze godzinkę, kończąc rozpracowywać butelkę, a gdy jedna się skończyła, zamówili następną. Rozmawiali głównie o nadchodzącym zebraniu, zastanawiając się, czy jest ku temu jakiś szczególny powód. Yaxley odzywał się z rzadka, najwyraźniej uznał, że dzisiejszego wieczora wyciągnął z Carrowa wystarczająco dużo informacji.

Z pubu wyszli razem, odprowadzani ukradkowymi spojrzeniami innych klientów. Noc była bardzo zimna i wciąż siąpił deszcz. Amycus pożegnał się i ruszył w stronę zamku, a Yaxley i Dołohow jeszcze przez chwilę stali przed wejściem.

— No i po co ci to wszystko wiedzieć? — zapytał Antonin, patrząc za Carrowem, który oddalał się ciemną, brukowaną ulicą. — Tak jesteś cięty na Snape'a? Ja bym tam z nim nie zaczynał. Kilku już próbowało i źle skończyli. No i Czarnemu Panu może się to nie spodobać — dodał, zapalając papierosa.

— Mój przyjacielu, zawsze lepiej jest wiedzieć więcej niż mniej — uśmiechnął się Yaxley przebiegle, zakładając skórzane rękawiczki, które wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza.

Dołohow zerknął na niego z ukosa. Co ten Yaxley kombinował? Miał nadzieję coś ugrać, osłabiając pozycję Snape'a?

— Może tak, może nie — powiedział na głos. — Ja tam wolę się nie wychylać.

— Grunt to zaczekać na odpowiedni moment.

— Na przykład na zebranie, co?

— Być może.

— Rzadko nas ostatnio wzywa — mruknął Dołohow. — Gadają, że coś jest na rzeczy... Czarny Pan pojawia się co kilka dni u Malfoyów, zostaje dzień czy dwa i znów znika bez uprzedzenia. — Spojrzał na Yaxleya tak, jakby ten mógł wiedzieć coś więcej.

Ale tamten się nie odezwał i Antonin zrozumiał, że od niego niczego się nie dowie.

Wymienili pożegnalny uścisk dłoni i Yaxley natychmiast się deportował. Dołohow jeszcze przez chwilę stał w tym samym miejscu, dopalając papierosa i nie dbając o to, że moknie na deszczu.

Wreszcie rzucił niedopałek na bruk i mruknął do siebie:

— Ciekawe, czy na mnie też zbierasz kwity, „przyjacielu"...

Pokręcił głową i również deportował się z Hogsmeade.

— Słuchajcie, chciałam, żebyśmy się tutaj wszyscy spotkali, bo mam wam coś ważnego do powiedzenia.

Zgromadzeni w Pokoju Życzeń członkowie Gwardii zwrócili swoje spojrzenia na Ginny. Siedzieli, gdzie popadło. Komnata w magiczny sposób odgadła ich potrzeby i gdy tylko zaczęli się schodzić, pojawiło się pod dostatkiem foteli, krzeseł i stołków. Każdy mebel był inny, nic tu do niczego nie pasowało, a niektóre z nich wydawały się mocno naruszone zębem czasu, tak jakby pochodziły z jakiejś graciarni albo schowka, do którego odstawiono je, gdy już nikt ich nie potrzebował. Ginny, jako jedyna, nie zajęła swojego miejsca. Czuła się jak przed odpowiedzią na lekcji, do której nie była najlepiej przygotowana.

Nikt nie odmówił stawienia się na spotkaniu. Tylko Zachariasz Smith wcześniej trochę marudził i wszystkiego chciał się dowiedzieć natychmiast. Ale w końcu i on zdecydował się przyjść.

Nie zastanawiali się długo nad tym, gdzie się spotkają. W grę wchodził tylko Pokój Życzeń, który wydawał się najbezpieczniejszym miejscem w całym zamku. Kwestię sporną budziła tylko godzina. Nie wiedzieli, czy lepiej wymknąć się z dormitoriów w nocy, ryzykując przyłapanie przez Carrowów, czy spotkać się po południu, gdy po korytarzach zamku kręciło się sporo osób i ktoś niepowołany mógł ich zauważyć, a później donieść Śmierciożercom o zorganizowanym spotkaniu. W końcu przeważyło zdanie Luny, która przytomnie zauważyła, że uczniowie po zakończeniu lekcji do godziny dwudziestej mogą przecież robić co chcą, a Snape nie jest wszechwiedzący i nawet gdyby zobaczył na korytarzu kogoś z nich, nie zgadnie, czy idzie do biblioteki, czy gdzieś indziej. Wystarczyło przyjść do Pokoju Życzeń pojedynczo albo parami i o żadnym złamaniu regulaminu nie mogło być mowy.

Ginny jeszcze raz spróbowała sobie ułożyć w głowie to, co chciała im powiedzieć. Nie była zbyt dobrym mówcą, a na pewno nie takim jak Harry. Nie mogła powstrzymać się od myśli, że pozostała ich zaledwie garstka. Czternaście osób. Tylko tyle. Nie było tutaj już Harry'ego, Rona ani Hermiony... Ani Deana, który tak jak oni musiał się ukrywać. Brakowało też tych wszystkich, którzy byli częścią Gwardii na początku jej działalności: Freda, George'a, Lee Jordana, Alicji Spinnet, Angeliny Johnson, Justyna Finch-Fletchleya... Nigdy nie pomyślałaby, że będzie jej brakować nawet braci Creevyów, którzy przecież zawsze robili tyle zamieszania. Na początku wydawało się, że będą z nimi same kłopoty, ale okazało się, że nawet oni zdołali sporo się nauczyć i wkrótce stali się pełnoprawnymi członkami Gwardii.

— Nie mamy za wiele czasu, więc od razu przejdę do rzeczy — zaczęła. — To, co dotychczas zrobiliśmy, to nie jest nic... No, nie przyniosło żadnych dobrych rezultatów. Pomyślałam po prostu... Pomyśleliśmy, że powinniśmy spróbować zrobić coś innego. Działać inaczej niż dotychczas.

— Miło, że tym razem chcecie się podzielić z nimi swoimi planami — wtrącił z urazą Zachariasz Smith.

— Nie jesteśmy tu po to, żeby się kłócić — odparł Neville zaskakująco pewnym i spokojnym tonem, natychmiast przygaszając Smitha.

Ginny spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością.

— Po prostu... Powinniśmy działać bardziej w ukryciu.

— Ale jak to? Koniec z naszymi napisami na murach? — zdziwił się Michael Corner. — Przecież dobrze nam szło, oni dostawali szału, kiedy to widzieli.

— Nie tędy droga. — Ginny pokręciła głową.

Dostrzegła na kilku twarzach wyraz wątpliwości i niedowierzania.

— Nie myślcie sobie, że wystraszyłam się przez szlaban u Snape'a — powiedziała, jednocześnie czując się dość paskudnie, bo przecież prawda wyglądała nieco inaczej. — On po prostu... Wcale się nas nie boi. Kpił sobie ze mnie, z nas wszystkich i z tego, co robimy.

— Wie o Gwardii? — przestraszyła się Lavander, a Padma i Parvati wymieniły zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

— Podejrzewa nas, ale nic z tym zrobi, bo sądzi, że może nas zignorować. I to jest jego błąd.

— No dobra, ale co właściwie proponujesz? — zapytał Seamus.

— Żebyśmy robili to samo, co zapoczątkował Harry. Ćwiczyli pojedynki i uczyli się obrony przed czarną magią. I wszystkich zaklęć, które mogłyby się nam przydać.

— To i tak nie ma sensu.

Wszyscy odwrócili głowy i spojrzeli na Zachariasza Smitha, który siedział z tyłu na kulawym stołku.

— Chcecie walczyć ze Śmierciożercami? To nie jest zabawa.

— To nigdy nie miała być zabawa — powiedział Neville.

— Jest nas za mało — upierał się Smith.

— Jeżeli odejdziesz, będzie jeszcze mniej, ale nikt cię nie będzie zatrzymywał — powiedział zimno Terry Boot.

— Przestańcie się kłócić — przerwała im Hanna Abbott. — Naprawdę myślicie, że może nam się udać? Tak jak wtedy, gdy był z nami Harry?

— Udawało nam się za czasów Umbridge — zauważył Seamus.

— Wtedy była o wiele mniejsza kontrola — mruknął Anthony Goldstein.

— Ty też chciałbyś się wycofać? — zapytał Finnigan.

— Nie. Po prostu chciałem powiedzieć, że ktoś w końcu zwróci uwagę, jak będziemy zbyt często znikać.

— Dlatego najlepiej byłoby się podzielić na grupy — odezwała się Luna. — Po kilka osób. Wystarczy do ćwiczeń.

— To też już sobie ustaliliście? — zapytał Smith zaczepnie.

— Nie, przed chwilą to wymyśliłam — odparła Krukonka pogodnie, bawiąc się swoim kolczykiem w kształcie rzodkiewki.

— Możemy się kontaktować za pomocą galeonów, które zaczarowała Hermiona — dodała Ginny. — Chyba wszyscy je jeszcze mamy?

Rozległy się pomruki potakiwania.

— Kurczę, ja chyba gdzieś swój wsadziłem — zmartwił się Ernie Macmillan. — Ale go znajdę, pewnie jest w moim kufrze.

— Nie wiem, może warto byłoby kogoś jeszcze włączyć? Może jeszcze jakichś ludzi z naszego roku? — zaproponował Michael.

— Na przykład twojego kumpla z dormitorium, który trzyma się ze Ślizgonami? — zapytał złośliwie Zachariasz.

— Odwal się od niego, Smith. — Corner zerwał się ze swojego krzesła, sięgając po różdżkę. — A może chcesz oberwać, co?

Zachariasz również się poderwał, przewracając stołek, na którym siedział. Obydwaj spoglądali na siebie gniewnie, gotowi rzucić na siebie zjadliwe zaklęcia.

— Odbiło wam? — zdenerwował się Terry, ciągnąc Michaela za rękaw, żeby usiadł.

— Stary, wyluzuj. — Ernie usiłować przemówić do rozsądku koledze z swojego domu, ale Smith ani drgnął.

Ginny wymieniła zrozpaczone spojrzenie z Nevillem. Wszystko zmierzało ku katastrofie.

— Przestańcie! — To, że Luna podniosła głos, było tak zaskakujące, że obydwaj chłopcy opuścili różdżkę i spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem, podobnie jak pozostali członkowie Gwardii. — Nie widzicie, że im o to właśnie chodzi? — powiedziała poważnym i zarazem smutnym tonem. — Żebyśmy się kłócili i sprzeczali, i przestali sobie ufać nawzajem.

— No dobra. — Zachariasz opuścił różdżkę, a Michael, po chwili wahania, zrobił to samo. — Ja się nie wycofuję. Ale żadnych nowych! — zastrzegł.

— On ma trochę racji — przyznał z lekką niechęcią Ernie, siadając na swoim fotelu. — Im więcej osób będzie wiedziało o tym, co robimy, tym większe jest ryzyko wpadki. Za napisy na murach mogli nam dać najwyżej szlaban, ale jak się dowiedzą, że nielegalnie ćwiczymy zaklęcia, to może być naprawdę źle.

— Dekret Edukacyjny nr 24, Carrowowie uwielbiają się na niego powoływać — dodała Susan Bones.

— Tak, bo to pewnie jedyny, którego treści zdołali się nauczyć na pamięć — podsumował Seamus.

Ginny wyobraziła sobie w Gwardii kogoś takiego, jak Danny Leicester. Był dobrym kolegą, nawet dość bystrym, ale nie dałaby sobie uciąć ręki, że gdyby został przyciśnięty przez Carrowów, wszystkiego by nie wygadał.

Nie, rozszerzenie Gwardii absolutnie nie wchodziło w grę, w tym przypadku Smith miał niestety rację.

— Pokój dostarczy nam książek i wszystkiego, czego będziemy potrzebowali — mówił tymczasem Neville. — Trzeba tylko wypowiedzieć odpowiednie życzenie.

— Nie wiem, czy książki wystarczą, by się wszystkiego nauczyć — wyraziła wątpliwość Lavander.

— Można zapytać Flitwicka, w końcu to mistrz pojedynków — zasugerował Anthony.

— Akurat coś ci powie!

— No przecież nie wprost! Powiemy, że potrzebujemy do egzaminów...

— Ale tylko w ostateczności — powiedziała Ginny. — Lepiej nie wciągać w to nauczycieli. Im mniej wiedzą, tym lepiej.

— Dobra, to może szybko coś ustalmy — ponaglił ich Seamus, patrząc na zegarek. — Za czterdzieści minut mam ostatni trening przed jutrzejszym meczem i jak się spóźnię, to Leicester będzie się awanturować.

— Jest nas czternaścioro — podsumowała Ginny. — Już teraz możemy podzielić się na trzy grupy. Najlepiej, żeby w każdej była parzysta liczba osób, skoro chcemy ćwiczyć pojedynki. Co jakiś czas będziemy się wymieniać, żeby nie trenować ciągle w tych samym parach. Będziemy spotykać się popołudniami, każda grupa raz w tygodniu. Możemy zacząć już od jutra.

— Przecież jutro jest mecz — zaprotestował Ernie Macmillan.

Ginny westchnęła.

— No to od niedzieli. Kto chce być w pierwszej grupie?

Zgłosili się prawie wszyscy.

Koniec listopada zbliżał się nieuchronnie, a wraz z nim zebranie zwołane przez Czarnego Pana. Severus spodziewał się wezwania w każdej chwili, jednak w przeciwieństwie do Carrowów nie okazywał zdenerwowania ani niepokoju. Rodzeństwo nie było w stanie pojąć, jak może być tak nieporuszony. A Snape miał po prostu wystarczająco dużo czasu, by starannie przemyśleć odpowiedzi na wszelkie możliwe zarzuty, jakie mogły się pojawić względem jego osoby i tego, jak zarządzał Hogwartem. Spodziewał się, że na zebraniu niektórzy Śmierciożercy, zwłaszcza ci, którzy nienawidzili go bardziej niż inni, spróbują podkopać jego pozycję. Przygotował się więc także i na to.

Spokojny piątkowy wieczór skończył się w tym samym momencie, w którym poczuł palenie Mrocznego Znaku. Na moment zamarł nad czytaną książką. Skóra na wewnętrznej części jego przedramienia piekła tak, jakby liznął ją język ognia. Odłożył książkę na stolik obok fotela i podwinął lewy rękaw szaty, by spojrzeć na Znak. Czaszka i wyślizgujący się spomiędzy jej szczęk wąż były niemal zupełnie czarne. Czy teraz w ogóle kiedykolwiek bladły? Chyba nigdy, Czarny Pan znajdował się u szczytu swojej potęgi. Dotknął Znaku. Piekący ból ustał.

Wstał z fotela i spojrzał na zegar wiszący nad kominkiem. Było dokładnie dwadzieścia minut po dziesiątej wieczorem.

Fawkes, siedzący na swojej żerdzi, nie spuszczał oka z Severusa, gdy ten wyjmował z szafy ciepły płaszcz i zakładał go, pozostawiając pelerynę na wieszaku. Najwyraźniej wyczuwał, że coś się stało. Zaskrzeczał cicho, jakby chciał mu dodać otuchy. Snape nie zwrócił na niego żadnej uwagi.

Przed wyjściem omiótł spojrzeniem swoją komnatę. Ogień na kominku powoli dogasał, a przez nieszczelne okienka lochów do wnętrza zaczął wkradać się chłód nadchodzącej nocy. Wieczór spędzony w samotności nad książką i z filiżanką herbaty stał się odległym wspomnieniem. Dzisiaj nie planował siedzieć do późnej nocy. Wyglądało na to, że jego plany właśnie się zmieniły. Nagle naszła go myśl, co by się stało, gdyby z tego zebrania nigdy nie wrócił? Gdyby Czarny Pan uznał, że Snape stał się nieprzydatny i pora go wyeliminować? W Hogwarcie raczej nikt nie rozpaczałby z tego powodu. Przynajmniej do czasu, gdy na stanowisko dyrektora przysłanoby innego Śmierciożercę, który nie byłby tak pobłażliwy jak on. Jednak najgorsze było to, że wraz z jego przedwczesną śmiercią misterny plan Dumbledore'a rozsypałby się jak domek z kart. Tylko on mógł przekazać Potterowi jego ostatnie polecenie, a na razie nie wiedział nawet, gdzie chłopak się znajduje. Może tak było lepiej, nie musiał się zastanawiać, jak przekonać go do tego, by mu uwierzył. By dał się zabić w odpowiednim momencie... Nie oczekiwał, że usłyszy coś takiego od Dumbledore'a. Samo wspomnienie tej rozmowy było nieprzyjemne, także dlatego, że wtedy wyraźnie dostrzegł, jak bardzo Albus zwodził go przez te wszystkie lata.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi i przeszedł korytarzami lochów do pogrążonego w ciemności i ciszy holu. Przyczaił się w mrocznym kącie, czekając. Miał pewność, że dzisiaj nie tylko jego wezwano. Wkrótce usłyszał zbliżające się kroki. To Alecto schodziła po schodach, przyświecając sobie różdżką. W przeciwieństwie do Snape'a, który wybrał niewyróżniający się niczym neutralny strój, założyła na siebie swój śmierciożerczy płaszcz.

Rozejrzała się, tak jakby spodziewała się, że Snape będzie już tutaj na nią czekał. Severus wyszedł z ukrycia.

— Och, tutaj jesteś. — Wzdrygnęła się na jego widok. — Amycus nie został wezwany — powiedziała.

— Wcale mnie to nie dziwi. Ktoś przecież musi zostać w zamku.

— Ach, no tak. — Kiwnęła głową. — To jak, idziemy?

Nim Severus zdążył odpowiedzieć, jego uwagę zwrócił jakiś dźwięk dobiegający od strony lochów. Obejrzał się przez ramię. Carrow też zaczęła nasłuchiwać. Ktoś szedł korytarzem prowadzącym do holu.

— Kto tam? — Alecto natychmiast skierowała różdżkę w stronę wyjścia z lochów, nim Snape zdążył jej powiedzieć, żeby dała sobie z tym spokój.

Ujrzeli Dracona Malfoya. Chłopak zatrzymał się jak wryty, mrużąc oczy przed silnym blaskiem. Carrow zauważyła, że go oślepia i opuściła różdżkę.

— Ja... — Malfoy przeniósł spojrzenie z Alecto na Snape'a. — Ja zostałem wezwany — powiedział cicho.

— My również — mruknął Severus. — Idziemy.

Opuścili bezpieczne mury zamku, wychodząc w przesyconą jesiennym chłodem noc. Niebo zdawało się być pokryte szczelną białoszarą powłoką, a w powietrzu wirowały pierwsze drobne płatki śniegu. Snape objął prowadzenie nad ich niewielką grupą. W milczeniu, niezauważeni przez nikogo, zeszli ścieżką prowadzącą do bramy zamku. Dopiero po jej przekroczeniu mogli się deportować. Severus podwinął lewy rękaw szaty i dotknął Znaku, znikając w jednej chwili. Jego oczom ukazała się dobrze znana aleja i wysoki, starannie utrzymany żywopłot, otaczający posiadłość Malfoyów. Zaczekał, aż Draco i Alecto aportują się u jego boku i ruszył pewnym krokiem ku zamkniętej bramie. Żelazne kraty przepuściły Śmierciożerców tak, jakby były uformowane z dymu. Dwór sprawiał wrażenie opuszczonego, okna salonu zasłonięto czarnymi kotarami. Gdy podeszli wyżwirowaną alejką do drzwi wejściowych, te szeroko rozwarły przed nimi swoje ciężkie skrzydła. Skierowali się do salonu, z którego dobiegał szmer przyciszonych rozmów. Severus zerknął na swoich towarzyszy. Młody Malfoy zdawał się czuć we własnym domu wyjątkowo niekomfortowo. Chociaż założył na siebie ciepły wyjściowy płaszcz, drżał, jakby chłód przenikał go do szpiku kości. Alecto miała zaciętą minę, ale wyczuł, że była bardzo zdenerwowana.

Gdy weszli do skąpo oświetlonego wnętrza, rozmowy umilkły jak nożem uciął. Snape powiódł wzrokiem po zebranych. Wyglądało na to, że większość Śmierciożerców przybyła już na spotkanie.

Na widok Draco Narcyza natychmiast zerwała się ze swojego krzesła i podeszła do niego. Zrobiła taki ruch, jakby chciała go objąć, ale on nie dał się jej dotknąć. Odsunął się, mrucząc coś gniewnie pod nosem.

W przeciwieństwie do żony, Lucjusz sprawiał takie wrażenie, jakby nie zauważył pojawienia się syna. Nawet nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca, na którym siedział zgarbiony, ze wzrokiem wbitym w wypolerowany blat stołu. Niedokładnie ogolony, z podkrążonymi oczami, wyglądał bardzo nędznie, jakby postarzał się o kilka lat od czasu ich ostatniego spotkania.

Większość Śmierciożerców skupiła się w niewielkich grupkach, by powymieniać najnowsze informacje, ale z Malfoyami nie rozmawiał nikt. Odkąd Lucjusz stracił swoją pozycję, reszta starała się go unikać. Snape również do niego nie podszedł.

Ostentacyjne okazywanie przyjaźni człowiekowi, który znalazł się w tak złym położeniu, mogło mu tylko przynieść szkodę.

— O, nasz szacowny dyrektor raczył się pojawić — usłyszał szyderczy głos Bellatriks, dobiegający z przeciwległego krańca komnaty. Spojrzał w jej kierunku. Stała przy kominku w towarzystwie niewielkiej grupki Śmierciożerców, z którą jeszcze przed chwilą prowadziła ożywioną konwersację. — Odważyłeś się jednak wyjść ze swojego gabinetu? Nie boisz się, że jacyś uczniowie znów cię okradną?

— Wyobraź sobie, że nie — odparł z jadowitą uprzejmością Severus, nie dając się sprowokować.

Zauważył, że w stojącej przy niej grupce znajdował się jej szwagier Rabastan i Yaxley. Obydwaj uśmiechnęli się drwiąco, gdy Bellatriks nawiązała do niesławnej historii z próbą kradzieży miecza. Najwidoczniej zadbała o to, by wieść o niepowodzeniach Snape'a zatoczyła szerokie koło, bo kilku innych stojących w pobliżu Śmierciożerców również wyglądało na rozbawionych. Tylko mąż Bellatriks, Rudolfus, ponury niczym gradowa chmura, trzymał się jak zwykle na uboczu, podpierając ścianę przy kominku. Snape zignorował całą tę grupę, przywitał się natomiast z innymi. Niektórym tylko skinął głową, z kilkoma wymienił uścisk dłoni. Jego stosunki z pozostałymi Śmierciożercami na ogół były poprawne, dzięki temu, że większość się go po prostu obawiała.

W tym środowisku przyjaźń, jeżeli jakaś istniała, oznaczała tylko tyle, że towarzysz będzie cię wspierał, dopóki zdrada nie przyniesie mu większej korzyści. Severus nie miał przyjaciół ani w tym kręgu, ani w normalnym życiu, przekonany, że zasady panujące wśród Śmierciożerców w gruncie rzeczy nie różnią się tak bardzo od tych, jakie wyznają zwykli ludzie. Tylko Lily... Jeżeli kogoś kiedyś mógł nazwać przyjacielem, to chyba tylko ją. Lily była inna, ale w końcu nawet ona odwróciła się od niego. Nie potrafił sobie poradzić z tą stratą. Próbował ją przeprosić, ale ona nie chciała go słuchać. Później zastanawiał się, czy utrata tej przyjaźni bolała ją tak samo, jak jego. Ale ona miała wielu przyjaciół, a on tylko ją i z pewnością nie był dla niej najważniejszą osobą. Przekonał się o tym boleśnie, gdy któregoś dnia zobaczył ją, radosną i beztroską, w objęciach Pottera. I wtedy gniew i rozgoryczenie zastąpiły żal.

Odpędził od siebie te myśli. Znajdował się w najmniej odpowiednim miejscu, by pozwolić sobie na dryfowanie ku odległym, bolesnym wspomnieniom.

— ...rażąca niekompetencja... — usłyszał słowa Bellatriks. Najwyraźniej dalej miała chęć jątrzyć.

Nie mógł tego tolerować.

— Może zamiast szeptać po kątach, powiesz mi prosto w oczy, co masz mi do zarzucenia — powiedział głośno, zwracając się wprost do niej.

Nieliczne rozmowy przycichły, a zgromadzeni w komnacie Śmierciożercy wlepili spojrzenia w Snape'a. Nawet Lucjusz podniósł wzrok. Zerknął najpierw na Severusa, a potem na szwagierkę.

Bellatriks tylko czekała na tę zachętę. Porzuciła grupę stojącą przy kominku i powoli zaczęła zbliżać się do Snape'a.

— Co mam ci do zarzucenia? Obawiam się, że potrzebowalibyśmy całego wieczoru, by to omówić. — W całej jej postawie, w spojrzeniu, jakim mierzyła go spod ciężkich, półprzymkniętych powiek, dało się wyczuć promieniującą nienawiść. — Zastanawiam się jednak, jak ktoś tak nieskuteczny jak ty, mógł otrzymać tak odpowiedzialne zadanie. I jak długo... — Teraz Bellatriks podeszła tak blisko, że znajdowała się ledwie o krok od Severusa. — …twoje błędy i zaniedbania będą tolerowane.

— Z całym szacunkiem, Bellatriks, nie do ciebie należy, żeby to oceniać.

— Ach tak, wciąż te same, zręczne wymówki. — Wydęła pogardliwie usta. Zaczęła krążyć wokół niego, jakby chciała go osaczyć. Odwrócił się powoli, nie spuszczając z niej oka. Nie chciał mieć jej za plecami. — Ciekawe, jak będziesz się tłumaczyć, gdy ci wszyscy zdrajcy, których zatrzymałeś w szkole jako nauczycieli, wzniecą bunt.

— Bunt? Nie wiem, skąd czerpiesz takie informacje. — Rzucił wrogie spojrzenie Yaxleyowi; jeżeli ktoś mógł coś wiedzieć o sytuacji wewnętrznej panującej w szkole, to tylko on, a wyciągnął to pewnie od tego idioty, Amycusa. — Ale to źródło nie wydaje się zbyt wiarygodne. Sądzisz, że nie potrafię sobie poradzić z grupą kobiet, półgłówkiem i dwójką podstarzałych czarodziejów?

— Najwyraźniej nie potrafiłeś sobie poradzić z trójką uczniów — odparła Bellatriks głosem słodkim jak miód zmieszany z cykutą.

— Od początku istnienia Hogwartu uczniowie zajmują się głównie łamaniem regulaminu — odparł. — Kradzież udaremniłem osobiście, a przy okazji ty i twój szacowny małżonek — skinął lekko głową Rudolfusowi — mieliście okazję, by przysłużyć się sprawie i użyczyć swojej skrytki do przechowania miecza. To miło okazać się wreszcie do czegoś przydatnym po tylu miesiącach, prawda? — Nie mógł się powstrzymać od wbicia tej drobnej, acz dotkliwej kłującej szpili. Lestrange szalenie trudno było pogodzić się z tym, że to nie do niej należało miano najwierniejszej sługi.

— Jak śmiesz! — Na policzkach Bellatriks pojawił się szkarłatny rumieniec gniewu. Wydawało się, że lada moment sięgnie po różdżkę.

— Bello, opanuj się — jęknął Lucjusz błagalnie. Najwyraźniej obawiał się, że w przypadku jakiejś awantury, gniew Czarnego Pana skupi się na całej rodzinie.

Severus nie podzielał jego zaniepokojenia. Znał Lestrange na tyle, by mieć pewność, że pomimo wściekłości, nie poważy się na złamanie jednego z zarządzeń Lorda, którym był absolutny zakaz pojedynków pomiędzy Śmierciożercami.

— Moja droga, doprawdy, nie trzeba się tak unosić... — Rudolfus porzucił swoje miejsce pod ścianą i pośpiesznie podszedł do żony, próbując ją uspokoić. Dotknął jej ramienia.

— Idź precz — syknęła z furią Bellatriks, odtrącając męża.

Rudolfus cofnął się, z zasępioną miną.

Nagle Śmierciożercy stojący najbliżej drzwi wejściowych do salonu gwałtownie się od nich odsunęli. Severus usłyszał szelest łusek szorujących po posadzce i spojrzał pod nogi. Tuż obok niego prześlizgnęła się Nagini, pełznąc w kierunku krzesła stojącego u szczytu stołu. Niespiesznie, jakby sycąc się strachem zgromadzonych w komacie ludzi, wspięła się na jego oparcie i zamarła w bezruchu. Jej pojawienie się zapowiadało nadejście Czarnego Pana.

Gdy w drzwiach pojawił się Lord, wszyscy pochylili nisko głowy, okazując szacunek. Czarny Pan powoli przeszedł wzdłuż stołu. Zatrzymał się przy Snape'ie i Lestrange'ach.

— Robicie za dużo hałasu — powiedział. — Wasze sprzeczki zaczynają robić się męczące. Nie życzę sobie więcej takich scen.

— Oczywiście, mój panie. — Severus niżej pochylił głowę. — Ubolewam, że musiałeś być świadkiem tego zajścia — powiedział, zastanawiając się, czy Czarny Pan słyszał całość tej kłótni, czy tylko część.

— Nie chciałam cię urazić, mój panie, wybacz mi. — Bellatriks padła przed Lordem na kolana. — Ale on... — zerknęła z nienawiścią na Snape'a.

— Dość.

Lestrange natychmiast umilkła.

— Jeszcze jedno słowo, a będę musiał cię ukarać. Nie chciałbym tego. Powstań.

Bellatriks całkowicie zignorowała wyciągniętą dłoń męża, który chciał pomóc jej wstać.

Wszyscy czekali, aż Lord zasiądzie na krześle u szczytu stołu. Miejsce po jego prawej ręce zwykle przypadało najbardziej zaufanemu Śmierciożercy i nikt nie ośmielił się go zająć bez wyraźnego zaproszenia Czarnego Pana. Kiedyś zasiadał tam Lucjusz. Później Bellatriks. A był i taki czas, że należało do młodego Bartemiusza Croucha. Teraz wzrok Lorda prześlizgnął się po zgromadzonych, nim zatrzymał się na Snape'ie.

— Severusie. — Wskazał gestem krzesło po swej prawej stronie.

Dopiero wtedy reszta Śmierciożerców mogła zająć miejsce przy stole, wedle własnego uznania. Już sam fakt, kto, gdzie i obok kogo zasiadał mógł dostarczyć bystremu obserwatorowi wielu informacji. Część Śmierciożerców wolała wybrać miejsce, które znajdowało się jak najdalej od Czarnego Pana, jakby mogło to zaoferować jakieś złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Tak zrobiła dzisiaj Alecto. Najwyraźniej bez brata przy boku czuła się bardzo niepewnie. Obok niej przyczaił się Glizdogon, który wślizgnął się do komnaty jako ostatni, starając się nie zwracać na siebie niczyjej uwagi. Yaxley wybrał miejsce naprzeciwko Snape'a, uprzednio rzuciwszy pozostałym wyzywające spojrzenie, jakby spodziewał, że ktoś spróbuje to zakwestionować. Nikt, nawet Bellatriks, nie miał na to ochoty. Próbując ukryć wciąż kipiący w niej gniew, opadła na krzesło obok Narcyzy.

— Rad jestem, że wszyscy przybyliście na nasze spotkanie — rzekł Czarny Pan. — Ostatnio nieczęsto mamy okazję się widywać. Sporo ostatnio podróżowałem i zatrzymały mnie ważne sprawy... Chętnie więc wysłucham wieści, które mi przynosicie.

Severus niemal spodziewał się, że pierwsze pytanie będzie dotyczyło Hogwartu, ale Lord zupełnie go zignorował i zwrócił się do Yaxleya, by ten zdał relację ze spraw dotyczących Ministerstwa. Śmierciożerca tylko na to czekał. Pokrótce przedstawił ostatnie działania, dobierając słowa ze zręcznością wytrawnego polityka. Wyglądało na to, że odnosi same sukcesy. Severus, przysłuchując się temu, pomyślał, że Yaxley powinien dla swojego dobra mówić trochę mniej rozwlekle. Czarny Pan nie znosił zbędnego gadulstwa.

Yaxley nie omieszkał wspomnieć między wierszami jak duże znaczenie w sprawowaniu kontroli nad Ministerstwem miał fakt, że sam osobiście trzymał pod Imperiusem Ministra Magii Piusa Thicknesse'a. Czarny Pan jeszcze przez jakiś czas słuchał go cierpliwie, a potem znienacka mu przerwał:

— Żadnych wieści na temat Harry'ego Pottera?

Yaxley zesztywniał. Najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się tego pytania.

— Nie, mój panie... W istocie, gdyby tylko pojawiły się jakieś informacje... Gdyby został pojmany...

— ...dowiedziałbym się o tym pierwszy, tak, nie wątpię.

Milczał przez długą chwilę. Yaxley nie ośmielił się ponownie zabrać głosu.

— Ale Harry Potter nie jest ważny — powiedział wreszcie Czarny Pan. Powiódł wzrokiem po zgromadzonych Śmierciożercach, jakby spodziewał się, że ktoś ośmieli się zakwestionować to stwierdzenie. Niewielu odważyło się odwzajemnić jego złowieszcze spojrzenie. — Może się ukrywać, ale prędzej czy później jego szczęście się wyczerpie. Gdy kolejny raz się spotkamy, zginie.

Nikt nie odważył się przerwać ciszy panującej w komnacie. Ktoś poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle, ktoś inny stłumił kaszlnięcie. W holu rozległo się bicie zegara, niosące się donośnym echem po wnętrzu dworu.

— A jaką mamy prasę? — Czarny Pan ponownie zwrócił się do Yaxleya.

— Wszystkie najbardziej poczytne dzienniki, począwszy od „Proroka Codziennego", są pod naszą kontrolą — odparł Śmierciożerca, ale już nie tak pewnym głosem jak poprzednio. Chyba przeczuwał, że za tym pozornie nieznaczącym pytaniem coś się kryje. — Nie ośmielą się opublikować ani słowa, nim nie przejdzie przez Ministerstwo, nasz specjalny oddział...

— Ach, tak? — przerwał mu Lord. — Czy na pewno wszystkie? — wycedził.

Yaxley nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Gwałtownie pobladł.

— Ja też czytuję gazety, Yaxley. I sądzę, że ten dziennikarzyna z „Żonglera" zaczyna robić się irytujący — powiedział Czarny Pan.

— Zrobić z nim porządek? — Śmierciożerca natychmiast spróbował naprawić swój błąd.

Czarny Pan namyślał się przez chwilę.

— Na razie jeszcze nie. Zrobiłoby się niepotrzebne zamieszanie... Wszelako... — Spojrzał na Snape'a. — On ma córkę w Hogwarcie, prawda, Severusie?

— Tak, Luna Lovegood to jego córka.

— Luna Lovegood — powtórzył powoli Czarny Pan. — To nazwisko coś mi mówi. Ach, tak. Czyż nie należy ona do tej grupy uczniów, która sprawiła ci ostatnio drobne kłopoty?

— Tak, mój panie. To ona usiłowała wykraść miecz Godryka Gryffindora razem z Nevillem Longbottomem i Ginewrą Weasley.

— Weasley... Longbottom... Wciąż słyszę te same nazwiska, czy to nie zaskakujące?

Spojrzenia Śmierciożerców przeniosły się na Snape'a. Byli ciekawi, co odpowie.

— Z całym szacunkiem, mój panie, ale spodziewałem się, że niektórzy uczniowie będą sprawiać kłopoty. Zostali przykładnie ukarani i nie sądzę, żeby były z nimi kolejne trudności.

— Ciekawe, kto im podsunął ten pomysł — odezwała się Bellatriks, nie bacząc na to, że może się narazić na gniew Czarnego Pana.

— Z tego, co wiem, była to ich własna inicjatywa — odparł zimno Severus.

— A może pomógł im któryś z tych zdrajców, z którym tak pobłażliwie się obchodzisz — wysyczała Bellatriks.

— Ludzi łatwo złamać — odparł natychmiast Severus. — Nikt z nich nie odważy mi się sprzeciwić.

— I kto ci w to uwierzy... — powiedziała Lestrange. Gdy spostrzegła spojrzenie Czarnego Pana, zrozumiała, że posunęła się za daleko. Te słowa zabrzmiały tak, jakby kwestionowała osąd samego Lorda, który zgodził się na pozostawienie ludzi Dumbledore'a w Hogwarcie. — Wybacz, mój panie, nie chciałam cię urazić. Po prostu... Trudno mi uwierzyć, że ludzie tacy jak McGonagall mogą w jakikolwiek sposób przysłużyć się naszej stronie — powiedziała szybko. — Snape nigdy nie raczył nam tego wyjaśnić.

Severus nie zareagował na te słowa. Nie miał zamiaru niczego tłumaczyć, chyba że takie byłoby życzenie Czarnego Pana. Spojrzał na niego pytająco.

— Ależ odpowiedz, Severusie. Wszyscy chętnie posłuchamy.

Teraz Snape nie mógł wymigać się od odpowiedzi.

— Wiedza i doświadczenie nauczycieli Hogwartu to jedyne powody, dla których warto było utrzymać ich przy życiu. To utalentowani czarodzieje, ale brak im silnej woli. Kiedy żył Dumbledore, miał nimi kto pokierować. Teraz, kiedy jego już nie ma, gdy zabrakło ich przywódcy, są zagubieni. Znajdują się po straconej stronie i dobrze o tym wiedzą, nawet jeżeli wciąż mają jakąś nadzieję, to jest ona bardzo nikła. Boją się, o siebie, o swoje rodziny, o swoich uczniów. Znam ich wszystkich dobrze, przecież przez lata uważali mnie za jednego ze swoich...

Bellatriks wciąż nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale nie odważyła znów się wtrącić.

— Nawet tak potężna czarownica jak Minerwa McGonagall ma swoją słabą stronę. — Te słowa Severus skierował prosto do Lorda, patrząc mu w oczy. Liczył na to, że Czarny Pan będzie na tyle zaciekawiony, że sięgnie do jego umysłu. Nie mylił się.

We wspomnieniach Snape'a pojawiły się krańcowo różne od siebie obrazy, oderwane od siebie, a jednak układające się w jedną całość, potwierdzające jego słowa.

Minerwa nastawiona buntowniczo, odnosząca się do niego z jawną nienawiścią, krytykująca jego poczynania, gdy rozpoczął swoją dyrekturę. McGonagall przytłoczona tym, co działo się w szkole, prosząca o łaskę dla uczniów, obiecująca, że zrobi wszystko, żeby ich ochronić przed jego gniewem. I wreszcie taka, jaką widywał ostatnimi dnami. Podłamaną, ze zmęczeniem i zmartwieniem wypisaną na twarzy, w niczym nie przypominającej Minerwy, jaką znał. Nie odwracała oczu od tego, co robili Śmierciożercy, ale wiedziała, że nie może tego powstrzymać.

— Ach, tak, Severusie. Wiem, co masz na myśli... — Wyglądało na to, że Czarnemu Panu spodobało się to, co ujrzał. — Strach i troska o innych... Tak łatwo to wykorzystać, prawda? — mówiąc to, spojrzał na Malfoyów.

Lucjusz przygarbił się na swoim miejscu, Narcyza unikała spojrzenia Lorda, ale zrobiła taki ruch, jakby chwyciła pod stołem dłoń Dracona. Czarny Pan chyba to zauważył, bo niespodziewanie zwrócił się wprost do młodego Malfoya:

— A ty, Draco? Co nam powiesz na temat szkoły? Profesor Snape dobrze wywiązuje się ze swoich obowiązków? — W kąciku jego bladych, przypominających wąską kreskę ust, czaił się kpiący uśmiech.

Draco, który i tak był już blady jak pergamin, teraz pobladł jeszcze bardziej. Zerknął na Severusa, który siedział nieporuszony, z kamienną twarzą.

— Ja... ja myślę, że świetnie sobie radzi — wykrztusił z siebie wreszcie.

— A profesorowie Carrow? Jak się sprawdzają jako nauczyciele?

Severus usłyszał skrzypnięcie krzesła. Zerkną w stronę Alecto. Splotła nerwowo palce, jakby obawiając się, że Malfoy powie na temat jej i Amycusa coś, co może rozzłościć Lorda.

— Wydaje mi się, że... Sądzę, że zupełnie dobrze.

— Zupełnie dobrze — powtórzył Czarny Pan. Spojrzenie czerwonych oczu przewędrowało z Dracona na Alecto, a następnie na Severusa. — No proszę, jakie otrzymaliście wspaniałe referencje.

Kilku Śmierciożerców odważyło się roześmiać, ale Snape'owi wcale do śmiechu nie było. Noc mogła potrwać jeszcze bardzo długo, a dręczyło go niejasne przeczucie, że temat Hogwartu wcale się nie wyczerpał. Czarny Pan jednak nie miał na razie zamiaru dalej się nim zajmować. Kolejni Śmierciożercy zostali wywołani do zdania relacji z powierzonych im zadań.

Severus słuchał ich słów, starając się zapamiętać wszystkie informacje, które mogły mu się w jakikolwiek sposób do czegoś przydać. Ale jednocześnie, gdzieś w zakamarkach umysłu, pojawiały się wspomnienia z zupełnie innego zebrania. Pogrążony w półmroku salon tak samo wypełniony Śmierciożercami i nieruchome ciało Charity, unoszące się nad stołem.

Kolejna osoba, której nie potrafił uratować...

— ...skontrolowaliśmy już większość czarodziejów. Ci, którzy dotychczas nie stawili się do przesłuchania, pomimo powtórnego wezwania, zostaną doprowadzeni siłą. Specjalne oddziały Ministerstwa już ich namierzają...

Charity…

Najmłodsza z ich grona i wciąż pełna zapału do nauczania, którego wielu innym już zaczynało brakować.

Nigdy nie dała mu odczuć niechęci, chyba nawet go lubiła. Za co? Nie miał pojęcia. Dla niego była tylko koleżanką z pracy. Od czasu do czasu zamienili kilka słów, nic więcej. Może była to po prostu zwykła uprzejmość. Coś, co trudno było zrozumieć człowiekowi, który we wszystkim dopatrywał się fałszu i nieszczerości, a każde słowo uważał za podszyte kłamstwem.

Jak wiele czasu minie, nim będzie musiał patrzeć na śmierć kolejnej osoby, którą znał, pozwalając, by zginęła w imię większego dobra? Jak długo będzie w stanie odsuwać niebezpieczeństwo od Minerwy i innych nauczycieli, nim Czarny Pan stwierdzi, że nie są dłużej przydatni i można się ich pozbyć?

Wiedział, że gdy wyrok na Charity został wydany, nie był w stanie już w żaden sposób jej pomóc.

Jej śmierć miała być przykładem dla innych.

Nie mógł nawet oszczędzić jej bólu i poniżenia.

Wiedział, co jej zrobili. Słyszał, jak Śmierciożercy, którzy ją porwali, przechwalali się, jak to „zabawili" się z młodą nauczycielką mugoloznawstwa.

Te wspomnienie, tak samo jak widok Nagini pożerającej jej ciało, zabierze ze sobą do grobu.

Ogólna część zebrania powoli zaczęła dobiegać końca. W kolejnej mieli wziąć udział tylko wybrani.

— Severusie — powiedział Czarny Pan. — Zostań. Ty także, Yaxley. Reszta może odejść.

Śmierciożercy bez ociągania się zaczęli wstawać ze swoich miejsc. Każdy przed odejściem padał na kolana przed Lordem w dowodzie oddania. Nie trwało to długo, bowiem widać było, że Czarny Pan nie znajduje się w nastroju na przyjmowanie służalczych umizgów. Tylko Bellatriks poważyła się na to, by ucałować skraj jego szaty. Kilku spojrzało z ukosa na Snape'a, wychodząc. Severus zupełnie to zignorował, podobnie jak mordercze spojrzenie Bellatriks.

Cóż, spodziewał się, że po zakończeniu zebrania będzie czekać go jeszcze rozmowa w cztery oczy z Czarnym Panem, ale do czego miał być tutaj potrzebny Yaxley, tego nie potrafił odgadnąć.

— Yaxley. Przedstaw Severusowi plan, o którym ostatnio rozmawialiśmy — rozkazał Czarny Pan.

— Naturalnie. Jak zapewne wiesz — powiedział do Snape'a — posiadamy w Ministerstwie rozległą siatkę współpracowników. Niektórzy służą nam dobrowolnie, innych trzeba było do tego przekonać — uśmiechnął się zimno. Zapewne miał na myśli Thicknesse'a.

Severus pomyślał, że Yaxley chyba musiał bardzo nie lubić swojego kolegi z Ministerstwa. Swoją drogą, co za żałosny los. Thicknesse nie był Śmierciożercą i nigdy nie przyłączyłby się do nich z własnej woli. Teraz stał się niewolnikiem w głębi własnego umysłu. Jeżeli zachował świadomość, w pełni zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi i do czego się przykłada rękę, ale nie był w stanie uwolnić się spod wiążącej go klątwy. Yaxley na pewno trzymał się blisko Ministra, dzięki czemu mógł odnawiać zaklęcie i sterować jego poczynaniami.

— Mamy też jednak ludzi — mówił dalej Yaxley — z którymi nasza współpraca dotychczas układała się wzorowo, ale niestety, po jakimś czasie zaczęły pojawiać się pewne trudności. Wobec tych osób zachodzi podejrzenie, że przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji znikną nam z oczu. Nie możemy na to pozwolić. Wciąż są nam potrzebni. Żywi.

Ich szczęście. Gdyby nie byli, od dawna gryźliby ziemię.

— I jak się domyślam, w pełni władz umysłowych, a nie jako marionetki ogłupione Imperiusem — dopowiedział życzliwie Snape.

Yaxley skrzywił się. Dobrze wiedział, do czego odnosi się Severus.

— Wiesz, że niektórzy są odporni na działanie tego zaklęcia. Poza tym w pewnych kręgach i departamentach nasze siły są jeszcze ograniczone, więc musimy stosować inne formy nacisku... Pomyśleliśmy więc, że trzeba im uświadomić, jak drogo może kosztować ich opór — uśmiechnął się przebiegle. — Zresztą nie muszę ci chyba tego tłumaczyć, z własnego doświadczenia wiesz, jak najłatwiej wpłynąć na ludzi. Na tej liście znajdują się imiona i nazwiska osób, o których mówimy. Ale naprawdę interesują nas ich dzieci. — Podał mu przez stół zwinięty rulon pergaminu, który wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza. Severus chwycił go w swoje długie palce, ale nie rozwinął. Spodziewał się, że prędzej czy później zdarzy się coś takiego. Wielokrotnie zastanawiał się, co uczyniłby w takiej sytuacji. Ale na to nie można było się przygotować, powiedział więc jedynie beznamiętnym tonem, zwracając się jednak nie do Yaxleya, a do Czarnego Pana:

— Co mam zrobić?

— Ach, na razie nic drastycznego — odparł Lord lekceważąco. — Wszakże krew młodych czarodziejów jest bardzo cenna.

— To prawda, mój panie — zgodził się Yaxley, po czym powiedział do Severusa: — Zatrzymaj ich dzieci w szkole na czas ferii, pod byle jakim pretekstem. Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, rodzice zobaczą się z nimi podczas kolejnej przerwy międzysemestralnej. Jeżeli nie... Cóż... — Zrobił smutną minę, jakby perspektywa uczynienia sierot z tych dzieciaków napełniała go głębokim żalem. — Nie jesteś zainteresowany, kto znajduje się na naszej krótkiej liście?

Snape rozwinął pergamin. Niemal spodziewał się, że listę otworzą nazwiska Weasleyów. Ale najwidoczniej oni zostali już zakwalifikowani jako zdrajcy krwi i to w dodatku nieprzydatni do niczego. Przebiegł wzrokiem po nazwiskach. Niewiele mu mówiły, skojarzył tylko dwie czy trzy osoby z Biura Aurorów.

— A co z Ksenofiliusem Lovegoodem? — zapytał.

Yaxley zerknął na Czarnego Pana.

— Jeszcze się zastanowię, co z nim zrobić — powiedział Lord. — To tyle, Yaxley. Żegnam. A z tobą, Severusie, chcę zamienić jeszcze parę słów...

Yaxley natychmiast podniósł się z krzesła, starając się nie okazywać urazy. Ponownie okazało się, że do pozycji najwierniejszego i najbardziej zaufanego sługi jest mu daleko. Uklęknął przed Czarnym Panem, ale ten lekceważącym ruchem dłoni odgonił go niczym natrętną muchę.

Kiedy za wychodzącym Śmierciożercą zamknęły się drzwi, Czarny Pan od razu przeszedł do rzeczy:

— Odnoszę wrażenie, że w swoich dotychczasowych relacjach okazałeś pewną... niefrasobliwość, Severusie. Widzisz, dowiedziałem się ostatnio interesujących rzeczy od Carrowów. To zadziwiające, jak chęć uniknięcia kary rozwiązuje ludziom języki. — Zrobił krótką pauzę. — Cóż to muszą być za niezwykli młodzi ludzie, którzy śmią się mienić Gwardią Dumbledore'a — skrzywił się, gdy wypowiadał to nazwisko.

A więc jednak pojawił się ten temat. Snape mógł się tylko zastanawiać, czemu Czarny Pan poruszył go dopiero teraz, w prywatnej rozmowie, a nie w obecności innych Śmierciożerców.

— Wiesz, kto jest w tej Gwardii? — zapytał.

— Owszem — odparł spokojnie Severus, patrząc Czarnemu Panu prosto w oczy. — W większości składa się z przyjaciół i kolegów z roku Harry'ego Pottera. Ale jest wśród nich też kilku młodszych uczniów.

— I nic z tym nie zrobiłeś?

Teraz Snape znajdował się już tylko o jedno zdanie od wyjątkowo długiego i bolesnego Cruciatusa.

— Można uciąć łeb hydrze, ale wtedy trzeba się liczyć z tym, że w jej miejsce wyrosną trzy nowe głowy — powiedział spokojnie Snape.

— Pięknie powiedziane, Severusie.

Snape wyczuł, że Czarny Pan oczekuje na rozwinięcie myśli.

— Młodzież jest krnąbna, ma głowy napakowane ideałami — mówił dalej — ale śmiałości starczyło im tylko na tyle, by malować napisy na murach... Przynajmniej dopóki tego nie ukróciłem. To prawda, że trójka z nich próbowała ukraść miecz, ale był to raczej akt desperackiej głupoty niż jakaś zorganizowana, przemyślana akcja. Carrowowie na tyle dobrze radzą sobie z egzekwowaniem dyscypliny, że nikomu więcej nie przyjdą do głowy podobne pomysły.

— Gdyby przyszły, wiesz, co powinieneś zrobić — rzekł Czarny Pan, gładząc Nagini po płaskiej głowie. Wąż zwieszał swoje cielsko, opierając się na ramieniu Lorda i spoglądając swoimi bladymi, podobnymi do cienkich szparek oczami wprost na Severusa. — Czynisz słusznie, unikając niepotrzebnego przelewania krwi młodych czarodziejów, ale czasami nawet na zdrowym, silnym drzewie trafi się jedna zwyrodniała gałąź, rodząca złe owoce, chociaż pozornie wyglądają tak jak inne. Wtedy trzeba ją jak najszybciej odciąć, nim zaraza się rozniesie. Rozumiesz, co mam na myśli?

— Oczywiście, mój panie.

— To wszystko, Severusie. Wypełnij dobrze swoje zadanie.

Przed opuszczeniem salonu, tak jak inni, opadł na jedno kolano przed Czarnym Panem, zamiatając połami swojego długiego czarnego płaszcza posadzkę i nisko pochylając głowę w geście szacunku i poddaństwa. Przybył na zebranie jako najwierniejszy sługa i w takiej samej roli je opuszczał, nigdy jednak nie miał pewności, jak długo jego pozycja będzie niezagrożona.

_c.d.n._


	23. Za dużo myśli, za wiele wspomnień

_Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że to, w jaki sposób Severus został przedstawiony w poniższym rozdziale, może być dość kontrowersyjne i nie każdemu się spodoba. Akcji tutaj niewiele, w kolejnym będzie więcej._

_**Lucrecia LeVrai** - Dziękuję za komentarz. Sądzę, że wśród Śmierciożerców musiały być różne frakcje, które niekoniecznie przepadały za sobą nawzajem (a już na pewno nie przepadały za Snape'em)._

**Rozdział 23**

**Za dużo myśli, za wiele wspomnień**

Amycus dolał sobie mleka do szklanki i upił łyk. O tak wczesnej porze w sobotę w Wielkiej Sali było jeszcze pustawo – większość uczniów i nauczycieli wolała w wolny dzień pospać nieco dłużej. Normalnie Amycus nie stanowiłby w tej kwestii wyjątku, ale dzisiaj wstał koło ósmej, a to dzięki temu, że wczoraj położył się spać przed północą. Korzystając z nieobecności Snape'a, zaniedbał dyżur, kończąc go o całą godzinę wcześniej.

Niezbyt zmartwił się tym, że poprzedniego wieczoru nie został wezwany przez Czarnego Pana. Niepokoił się tylko o Alecto. Przez ostatni tydzień obydwoje dość nerwowo zastanawiali się, o czym będzie mowa na zebraniu. Ostatnie tak duże zgromadzenie Śmierciożerców odbyło się w lipcu. Kolejne mogło zostać zorganizowane bez żadnego szczególnego powodu, ale tak naprawdę żadne z nich w to nie wierzyło. Liczyli na to, że gdyby Czarny Pan miał jakieś pretensje o ostatnie wydarzenia w Hogwarcie, to jego niezadowolenie skupiłoby się raczej na Snape'ie, niż na nich. Chętnie wysłuchałby relacji siostry z przebiegu wczorajszego spotkania – wiadomo było z góry, że od Snape'a, nawet gdyby go spotkał, nie dowiedziałby się niczego konkretnego – ale jeszcze nie miał okazji z nią porozmawiać. Gdy rankiem zapukał do drzwi jej pokoju, odpowiedziała mu jedynie głucha cisza. Pewnie wróciła późno w nocy i jeszcze spała, zatem Amycus poszedł na śniadanie sam.

Zerknął w stronę wejścia do Wielkiej Sali z dość nikłą nadzieją, że ujrzy Sinistrę. Na próżno. Właściwie przy trybie życia, jaki prowadziła, trudno było oczekiwać, że pojawi się na śniadaniu o tej godzinie.

Nie mógł przestać o niej myśleć. Nauczycielka astronomii wpadła mu w oko właściwie na samym początku pobytu w szkole, a na dobre wzbudziła jego zainteresowanie, gdy z własnej woli zaczęła z nim rozmowę. To było nietypowe zachowanie – reszta nauczycieli ich ignorowała albo robiła jakieś idiotyczne problemy, jak ta stara jędza.  
Kiedy Amycus zagadnął Snape'a, chcąc się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o Sinistrze, ten zbył go jakimiś półsłówkami, jak zwykle zaabsorbowany czymś zupełnie innym. Wspomniał tylko, że byli razem na jednym roku w Slytherinie. Amycus zupełnie jej nie pamiętał, ale nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Dzieliło ich kilka lat różnicy. Kiedy był na pierwszym roku, niewiele zwracał uwagi na najstarszych uczniów. Wiedział tylko, kogo powinien się wystrzegać, a dziewczyny nie należały do tej kategorii.

Tak na dobrą sprawę to poza Sinistrą nic sensownego do poderwania nie wchodziło w grę. No, może poza Vector. Spojrzał na nauczycielkę numerologii taksującym wzrokiem. Z niej to był ranny ptaszek, w Wielkiej Sali pojawiała się zawsze jako jedna z pierwszych, tak samo jak Babbling i Pince. Teraz czytała jakąś książkę, popijając poranną kawę. Jeżeli Sinistra wyglądała na intelektualistkę, to Vector sprawiała wrażenie intelektualistki do kwadratu. A przy tym zawsze nosiła eleganckie, świetnie skrojone suknie, no i wyróżniała się przez ten kolor włosów. Nigdy nie widział czegoś takiego. Ni to kasztanowe, ni to rude, nie potrafił ich nazwać. Alecto chyba zazdrościła jej tej nietypowej barwy, bo kiedy Amycus coś kiedyś o tym wspomniał, zaczęła się upierać, że to na pewno farbowane. Może i farbowane, nie znał się.

W sumie z niej też była niezła laska. Z łóżka by jej nie wygonił. Co prawda zamężna, ale przecież to żaden problem. Tylko rude jakoś nigdy go nie pociągały. W dodatku wszystkie, które znał, były wredne. Ta pewnie też. Przestał się jej nachalnie przyglądać i wrócił do rozmyślań o Sinistrze.

Podobała mu się zwłaszcza w tej błękitnej, kiecce którą czasami zakładała. Większość nauczycielek nosiła stroje w bardziej stonowanych barwach. Vector preferowała ciemnoczerwony, a ta stara jędza szmaragdowozielony. Sprout wybierała czerń ze względów praktycznych – nie było na niej widać brudnych śladów od ziemi. Hooch w ogóle odbiegała ubiorem od pozostałych kobiet, bo zawsze nosiła sportowe szaty i buty z wysoką cholewą, tak jakby dopiero co zsiadła z miotły. Trelawney ubierała się jak własna babcia. A Amycus nie był przecież kompletnie niewrażliwy na kobiecy strój. Jego matka zawsze nosiła się dostojnie i szykownie. Alecto może nie przywiązywała aż takiej dużej wagi do wyglądu, ale nigdy jeszcze nie widział, żeby siostra założyła coś, na czym gryzłyby się kolory. Pewnie dlatego, że ostatnio ubierała wyłącznie czerń, uświadomił sobie.

Na tym tle Sinistra przypominała barwny kwiat. Ta błękitna suknia... Uśmiechnął się do własnych myśli. Chętnie by ją z niej zerwał. Nie miał może zbyt bogatej wyobraźni, ale w zupełności wystarczyła, by zobrazować to, co mogłoby nastąpić później.

Miał na karku prawie trzydzieści jeden lat, ale żadnego poważnego związku za sobą. Kobiety pojawiały się i znikały, twarze i imiona zlewały się w jedno. Ot, przygodne znajomości, które najczęściej zaczynały się wieczorem i rzadko kiedy trwały dłużej niż do następnego poranka. Czuł, że tym razem to nie byłaby zwykła podrywka, był pewien, że mogłoby to przerodzić się w coś więcej. Starał się zwrócić jej uwagę, ale na próżno. Nie wiedział, co robić. Właściwie to nie chciał przelecieć jej na siłę. Jakoś nigdy go to nie bawiło. Wolałby, żeby sama chciała. Mogliby spędzić razem kilka przyjemnych chwil. Ale ona najwyraźniej miała jakieś dziwaczne opory i trzymała go na dystans. Może uważała, że nie jest dla niej dość dobry? Amycus natychmiast poczuł gniew.

„Nic z tego, moja piękna, tak łatwo mnie nie zniechęcisz" — pomyślał, odstawiając z brzęknięciem szklankę.

Nie miał w zwyczaju rezygnować z tego, czego chciał. Prędzej czy później trafi się odpowiedni moment.

* * *

— Możesz mi wyjaśnić dlaczego?

McGonagall wpatrywała się w listę uczniów, którą dostała od Snape'a przez dobrą minutę, chociaż na pewno zdążyła już kilkukrotnie przeczytać te parę linijek tekstu.

— Minerwo, wydaje mi się, że coś sobie ustaliliśmy — powiedział spokojnie. Splótł palce i oparł dłonie o blat dyrektorskiego biurka, spoglądając zimno na siedzącą naprzeciwko niego kobietę. — Ja wydaję polecenia, ty je wykonujesz. Która część tego układu jest niejasna?

McGonagall podniosła na niego wzrok, w którym tliła się ledwie dostrzegalna chęć wyrażenia sprzeciwu. Ale ta iskra przygasła, jakby Minerwa przypomniała sobie, że przecież jej zdanie nie miało tutaj żadnego znaczenia.

— Jakie mam podać uzasadnienie dla tej… decyzji?

Zawahał się. Cała ta akcja nie była jego pomysłem, tylko Yaxleya, ale jakie to miało znaczenie? Skoro Czarny Pan zaaprobował ten projekt, to on miał wcielić go w życie, nie zagłębiając się w niuanse.

— Wymyśl, co chcesz. Możesz powiedzieć po prostu, że to mój rozkaz, jeżeli się z tym lepiej poczujesz.

— Może wobec tego sam zająłbyś się przekazaniem tej wiadomości uczniom? — zaproponowała sucho.

— Od takich zadań mam ciebie. Wciąż jesteś wicedyrektorką. Nie muszę ci chyba przypominać, że jednym z twoich obowiązków jest zebranie listy uczniów, którzy zostają w zamku na święta. Tym razem wpiszesz kilka nazwisk z wyprzedzeniem.  
McGonagall wyprostowała się sztywno na krześle.

— A wydajesz mi to polecenie jako dyrektor czy jako Śmierciożerca?

Nie odpowiedział, bo w istocie nie było żadnej różnicy.

Kiedy Minerwa wyszła, Severus powiódł wzrokiem po portretach dyrektorów. Większość sprawiała wrażenie zasmuconych, nie licząc Dippeta, który jak zwykle spał. Severus nie zamiaru pozwolić na to, by obudzili w nim wrzuty sumienia. Przecież chodziło tylko o wyjazd na ferie świąteczne. Perspektywa spędzenia ich w ponurym zamku opanowanym przez Śmierciożerców nie prezentowała się może nadzwyczajnie, ale sytuacja tych dzieciaków mogłaby przecież stać się daleko gorsza, gdyby plan Yaxleya był mniej subtelny. Zamiast cackać się z ich rodzicami, mógłby ich po prostu kazać zlikwidować. Wtedy dopiero byłby prawdziwy powód do rozpaczania.

Zatrzymał spojrzenie na portrecie Nigellusa. Jego ramy były od dłuższego czasu puste. Właściwie to rzadko kiedy się w nich pojawiał. Severus doskonale wiedział, który ze swoich portretów Fineas tak często wizytuje. Do swojego zadania podszedł ambicjonalnie i naprawdę bardzo się starał. Wychodził ze słusznego założenia, że jeżeli będzie wystarczająco długo czatował na obrazie znajdującym się w torbie Granger, to jej samej, Weasleyowi albo Potterowi prędzej czy później wymknie się coś, co pozwoli wywnioskować, gdzie się znajdują.

— Nie miałeś wyjścia, Severusie — powiedział Albus, gdy wzrok Snape'a padł na jego portret.

— Wiem. Ale najgorsze jest to, że ostatnio muszę to sobie coraz częściej powtarzać.

* * *

— Wydaje mi się, że jak na początek poszło nam bardzo dobrze — powiedziała Luna. Siedziała po turecku na podłodze z otwartą książką o pojedynkach na kolanach. — Po tak długiej przerwie od ćwiczeń pamiętamy zaskakująco dużo.

— Obawiam się, że prawdziwa bitwa zupełnie nie będzie przypominać pojedynku — powiedział Neville, rozcierając stłuczony łokieć. Pokój Życzeń dostarczył im sporo miękkich materacy, ale ostatnie zaklęcie rozbrajające Michaela było tak silne, że przeleciał ponad nimi i ciężko wylądował na posadzce.

— Na pewno nic ci nie jest? — dopytywał się Corner.

Najgorsze, co mogło ich spotkać, to jakieś przypadkowe urazy, z których trudno byłoby się wytłumaczyć Madam Pomfrey. Zrzucenie wszystkiego na lekcje Carrowa prędzej czy później przyniosłoby fatalne konsekwencje. Takie kłamstwo było zbyt łatwe do obalenia i ktoś niepowołany mógłby się domyślić, że uczniowie zajmują się jakąś nielegalną działalnością.

— Daj spokój — mruknął Neville. — Nic sobie nie złamałem, a siniaki szybko się zagoją.

— Gdyby trzeba było poskładać jakieś kości, to mogę się tym zająć — zaofiarowała się Luna. — Nastawiałam już złamane palce. I nos.

Michael wymienił powątpiewające spojrzenie z Erniem Macmillanem, który dzisiejszego popołudnia ćwiczył w grupie razem z nimi. Wydawało się, że obydwaj nie mieli zaufania do umiejętności Lovegood.

— Piszą tam coś o pojedynkach w bitwach? — zapytał Neville. Przysunął jeden z materaców i przysiadł na jego brzegu obok Luny.

— Nie bardzo. — Krukonka przerzuciła kilka kolejnych stron. — To raczej taki przerost formy nad treścią. — Zmarszczyła brwi. — Raczej nie możemy oczekiwać, że taki Śmierciożerca grzecznie się ukłoni, zasalutuje różdżką i dopiero wtedy zacznie rzucać zaklęcia.

— No nie, z doświadczenia wiemy, że wygląda to zupełnie inaczej — powiedział Neville, przypominając sobie starcia ze Śmierciożercami w Departamencie Tajemnic i podczas bitwy pod koniec poprzedniego roku szkolnego.

— Przydałyby się jakieś książki o historii wojskowości, czy czymś takim — powiedział Ernie.

— O czym? — zdziwił się Michael.

— No, o bitwach. Mój wujek jest historykiem i interesuje się wojnami mugoli. Cały dom ma zarzucony książkami o bitwach. Oni chyba ciągle ze sobą walczą.

— Tylko, że wojny czarodziejów na pewno nie przypominają tych mugolskich — zauważył przytomnie Corner, ale to było wszystko, co potrafił o nich powiedzieć.  
Pierwszy raz żałowali, że nie słuchali uważniej wykładów Binnsa. Nie byli sobie w stanie przypomnieć, czy wspominał coś o wojnach czarodziejów. Wydawało się, że na okrągło ględził o powstaniach goblinów.

— Kiedy była w ogóle ostatnio jakaś większa bitwa? — zapytał Ernie.

— Może podczas pierwszej wojny z Sami-Wiecie-Kim? — zastanawiał się Michael.

— Niezupełnie. Oni najczęściej napadali na ludzi bez żadnego uprzedzenia, a czasami nawet bez wyraźnego powodu — powiedział cicho Neville, ze spojrzeniem wbitym w posadzkę. — Dopiero później okazywało się, że to nawet nie oni im się narazili, tylko ktoś z rodziny albo znajomych. Porywali ich z domów w środku nocy albo mordowali na miejscu, zawsze zostawiając Mroczny Znak, żeby wiadomo było, czyja to robota. No i nigdy nie doszło do jakiejś większej bitwy, bo Sami-Wiecie-Kto nagle zniknął. — Podniósł na nich wzrok. — Babcia i stryjek mi opowiadali.

— No to może wojna z Grindelwaldem? — powiedział niepewnie Corner.

— A kiedy to w ogóle było? — zapytał Macmillan, któremu najwyraźniej to nazwisko nic nie mówiło.

— W latach 1939-1945 — odezwała się Luna, przewracając kolejną stronę książki o pojedynkach.

Wszyscy trzej spojrzeli na nią z zaskoczeniem. Pierwszy otrząsnął się Ernie:

— Dobra, może skończmy tę dyskusję o historii i zajmijmy się tym, co jest tu i teraz.

— Może po prostu trzeba poprosić Pokój o odpowiednie książki? — powiedział Neville i spojrzał z wahaniem na Lunę.

Krukonka skinęła głową z aprobatą.

— Spróbuj ty. Najlepiej rozumiesz ten Pokój.

Neville uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem. Nie przywykł do tego, by ktoś go chwalił, zwłaszcza że Luna mówiła to bez wątpienia szczerze.

— Życzę sobie… — powiedział powoli, starając się jak najlepiej sformułować słowa.

— Życzę sobie, żeby pojawiły się tutaj książki nie tylko o pojedynkach, ale też o tym, jak walczyć w prawdziwej bitwie czarodziejów.

Cała czwórka rozejrzała się z nadzieją po komnacie.

— Hej, tamtego regału z książkami chyba tutaj nie było — zawołał Ernie z podekscytowaniem, wskazując niski mebel stojący pod jedną ze ścian. Był przy nim pierwszy i natychmiast zabrał się do przeglądania jego zawartości. — „Praktyczna obrona i atak", „Co każdy początkujący auror wiedzieć powinien"… To chyba podręczniki z kursu aurorskiego — powiedział.

— „Największe bitwy" — przeczytał tytuł Michael, sięgając po księgę, która formatem przypominała średniej wielkości cegłę. — Czyli jednak jakieś były. — Przekartkował książkę i zatrzymał się przy rycinie, ukazującej starcie dwóch żaglowców. Można by je uznać za mugolskie okręty, gdyby nie to, że jeden z nich fruwał, a drugi zanurzał się właśnie pod powierzchnię wody.

— „Wykorzystanie smoków w boju"… Rety, to przedruk z 1628 roku! — zdziwił się Neville. Otworzył księgę. Pierwszy rozdział ilustrowała wspaniała rycina ogromnego czarnego smoka, na którego grzbiecie dało się dostrzec grupkę czarodziejów.

„Jak w ogóle udało im się ujarzmić taką bestię i przekonać, by wzięła ich na grzbiet?" — pomyślał.

Luna nieśpiesznie przejrzała wszystkie tytuły, po czym wybrała cienką książeczkę z szarą, niewyróżniająca się okładką.

— O, chyba czegoś takiego szukaliśmy. To skrypt z 1940 roku napisany dla oddziałów uderzeniowych aurorów — powiedziała, przerzucając kolejne strony. — Najważniejsze jest to, żeby osłaniać nie tylko siebie, ale i innych. I żeby nie łamać szyku. Nic lepszego chyba nie znajdziemy, bo o takich rzeczach się raczej dużo nie pisze, tylko uczy się ich w praktyce.

Neville, Michael i Ernie zajrzeli jej przez ramię. Teraz, kiedy widzieli to czarno na białym, wszystko wydawało się takie oczywiste.

— To co? Zostało nam jakieś pół godziny, możemy jeszcze poćwiczyć — zaproponował z entuzjazmem Longbottom, w ogóle nie pamiętając o bolesnych stłuczeniach i siniakach po poprzedniej serii pojedynków.

Pokój Życzeń natychmiast odgadł ich potrzeby i w kącie zmaterializował się nowy stos materacy.

Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie Irma Pince, porządkująca bibliotekę pod koniec dnia pracy, zauważyła coś dziwnego w Dziale Zakazanym. Zatrzymała się pomiędzy wysokimi regałami, usiłując sobie uświadomić, co właściwie przyciągnęło jej uwagę. Poprawiła okulary na kościstym nosie i powiodła czujnym spojrzeniem po półkach. Wszystko wyglądało tak, jak zwykle, a jednak miała jakieś niejasne wrażenie, że coś jest inaczej, jakby niektóre książki nieznacznie zmieniły swoje położenie. Czyżby znów grzebał tutaj ktoś niepowołany? Ale kiedy? Przecież przechodziła tędy nie dalej jak pięć minut temu i wszystko znajdowało się na swoim miejscu. Pracowała w Hogwarcie od kilkudziesięciu lat i szczyciła się tym, że jak dotąd podczas jej dyżuru nikomu nie udało się wynieść książki poza obręb biblioteki bez jej wiedzy i zgody. Pokręciła głową. Chyba to przez zmęczenie wzrok płatał jej figle. Dzisiaj ani przez moment nie mogła spokojnie usiąść, bo do biblioteki zwaliły się tłumy uczniów. Nagle sobie przypomnieli, że zbliża się koniec semestru i wypadałoby wreszcie trochę popracować.

W końcu machnęła na to ręką i zabrała się za odsyłanie różdżką książek na ich miejsca. Gdyby odkryła jakieś braki rano, jej pierwszą myślą byłoby, że ktoś w nocy włamał się do biblioteki, ale teraz nie dostrzegła żadnych widocznych luk na półkach. Wydawało się tylko, że gdzieniegdzie zrobiło się ciut luźniej. Pamięć miała dobrą, ale najwyraźniej nie na tyle, by zapamiętać położenie wszystkich woluminów.

Skończyła szybko pracę i starannie zamknęła drzwi biblioteki. Argus już na nią czekał. Dzisiaj obydwoje mieli wolny wieczór i zamierzali spędzić go razem.

* * *

Carrow dotychczas zachowywał się niczym uczniak, nieudolnie podrywający starszą koleżankę. Sinistra niemal oczekiwała, że kolejnym etapem będą popisy na miotle. Szybko jednak okazało się, że chyba zbytnio go zlekceważyła. Dalej okazywał jej zainteresowanie, ale nie usiłował już zagadywać, tylko pilnie obserwował. I coraz częściej krążył wieczorami w pobliżu Wieży Astronomicznej, gdzie znajdował się nie tylko jej gabinet, ale również komnaty mieszkalne.

Nie wiedziała, czym przyciągnęła jego uwagę, ale niestety idealnie wpisywało się to w raczej żałosną historię dotyczącą jej związków. Nigdy nie miała szczęścia do facetów. Z potencjalnym narzeczonym rozstała się w dość burzliwy sposób. Moment na odkrycie tego, że ją zdradza trafił się nienajlepszy, bo było to dokładnie na trzy tygodnie przed zakończeniem studiów. Cudem nie zawaliła końcowych egzaminów. Rozgoryczenie wzmagał fakt, że wśród wspólnych znajomych były kreował ją jako niebezpieczną wariatkę. Ostatni kochanek miał nie tylko niepokojącą reputację, ale również, jak się okazało, dość nieciekawą przeszłość, o czym „zapomniał" ją poinformować. Wybaczyła mu i chyba naprawdę pokochała tego drania, ale nim cokolwiek z tego związku wyszło, zwinął żagle i zniknął bez słowa. Nigdy więcej nie zobaczyła go żywego. Kilka miesięcy później został zamordowany przez Śmierciożerców.

Hogwart zawsze wydawał się być przyjaznym miejscem, niezależnie od okoliczności, ale teraz Auriga nie miała już takiego wrażenia. Carrow doskonale wiedział, kiedy Sinistra zaczyna i kończy zajęcia, kiedy schodzi do Wielkiej Sali na posiłki, kiedy wraca do swojej komnaty... Zaczynało to ją naprawdę niepokoić. Nie dopuszczała do siebie myśli, że mógłby naprawdę coś jej zrobić, ale z drugiej strony, co miałoby stanąć mu na przeszkodzie? Nic już nie trzymało Carrowów w ryzach. A Severus...

Severus niemal zupełnie znikł z życia szkoły, jakby zapadł się pod ziemię. Najwidoczniej los Hogwartu był mu naprawdę obojętny, podobnie jak ludzi związanych z tą szkołą i uczniów, którzy się w niej kształcili.

Chyba jako jedna z ostatnich dowiedziała się o najnowszym zarządzeniu Snape'a. Rozmawiały o tym z Lizą na dyżurze. Nietrudno było się domyśleć, że chodziło nie tyle o te dzieci, co o ich rodziców. Miały posłużyć za zakładników, by tamci stali się bardziej ulegli i zgodzili się na współpracę ze Śmierciożercami. Minerwa słusznie powiedziała kiedyś, że ta szkoła stała się więzieniem. Co będzie kolejnym krokiem? Unieważnienie przepustek nauczycieli? Tego nie można było wykluczyć. Nawet nie wiedzieli, czy będzie im wolno zobaczyć się z rodzinami podczas przerwy międzysemestralnej.

Auriga zamrugała gwałtownie. Ze zmęczenia zawsze zaczynały łzawić jej oczy. Znów za długo wpatrywała się przez teleskop w gwiazdy, ale niebo było dzisiaj niemal wolne od chmur. O tej porze roku nad północną Szkocją zdarzało się to bardzo rzadko. Aż żal było przepuścić taką okazję do obserwacji, pomimo dojmującego zimna grudniowej nocy. Zajęcia z klasą owutemową nieco się przeciągnęły, więc nim odeskortowała uczniów do ich domów, było już dobrze po drugiej w nocy.

Gdy znalazła się na siódmym piętrze, myślała już tylko o tym, by wreszcie się położyć. Od drzwi jej komnaty, która znajdowała się na najniższej kondygnacji Wieży Astronomicznej, dzieliło ją jeszcze tylko kilkanaście stopni i parę metrów wąskiego korytarza. Jak zwykle był słabo oświetlony, a w dodatku kilka ostatnich lamp w ogóle się nie paliło.

Czającego się w mroku mężczyznę zauważyła w ostatniej chwili. Zupełnie ją zaskoczył. Serce skoczyło jej do gardła. Cofnęła się gwałtownie, o mało co nie spadając z ostatniego stopnia, bo nie trafiła w niego obcasem.

— Spokojnie, to tylko ja — powiedział cicho Severus, wychodząc z ukrycia. Machnął różdżką, zapalając świece w szklanych półokrągłych kloszach przytwierdzonych do ściany.

— Severus. — Miała nadzieję, że w jej głosie nie było słychać ulgi, którą odczuwała. Cofnęła dłoń, która odruchowo skoczyła ku różdżce ukrytej w kieszeni płaszcza. — Co cię do mnie sprowadza o tej porze? — zapytała oficjalnym tonem. Całe zmęczenie gdzieś z niej uleciało. Serce wciąż waliło jej jak oszalałe.

Nie odpowiedział, spoglądając na nią badawczo. Odwróciła wzrok. Tylko tego brakowało, żeby zaczął grzebać jej w umyśle.

— Czyżby nie cieszyła cię moja wizyta? — zapytał kpiąco.

— Raczej nie przyszedłeś tutaj w celach towarzyskich — odparła.

— Owszem. Zastanawiam się, czy jest coś, o czym chciałabyś mi powiedzieć — zagadnął. Zabrzmiało to co najmniej niejednoznacznie.

Spojrzała na niego przelotnie, zupełnie zbita z tropu. Nie rozmawiali od tygodni, a teraz nagle przychodził w środku nocy i mówił zagadkami.

— Czyżbyś dawał mi do zrozumienia, że w tej szkole może dziać się jeszcze coś, o czym wiesz? — Skoro chciał tak idiotycznie rozmawiać, to postanowiła podjąć tę grę.

— Sądzę, że jest kilka takich spraw… Jedna mnie w szczególności interesuje.  
Auriga nic nie odpowiedziała. Severus spojrzał gdzieś ponad jej ramieniem, lekko zmarszczył brwi jakby coś usłyszał, a potem ledwie dostrzegalnym ruchem wskazał drzwi jej komnaty.

— Wejdziemy do środka czy wolisz rozmawiać na schodach?

Sinistra wzruszyła ramionami. Wyjęła swoją różdżkę i skierowała ją w stronę zamka, otwierając drzwi. Jednego była pewna – Severus nie przyszedł tu po nocy po to, żeby ją zgwałcić i zamordować.

Nie oglądając się na niego, weszła do środka i machnięciem różdżki zapaliła świece. Zdjęła błękitno-zielony szalik i wraz z płaszczem odwiesiła go na oparcie krzesła, stojącego za okrągłym stolikiem, który znajdował się na środku niewielkiego salonu. Dopiero wtedy odwróciła się do Severusa. Dziwnie było widzieć go na progu własnej komnaty. Kiedy ostatni raz ją tutaj odwiedził, nie był wrogiem, a przyjacielem. A przynajmniej tak się jej wtedy wydawało.

Snape omiótł czujnym spojrzeniem niewyróżniające się niczym wnętrze: regał z książkami, kominek, akwarelowe obrazy na ścianie, zarzucony pomocami naukowymi stół, lekceważąco traktując sufit, na którym jakiś domorosły artysta kilka wieków temu wymalował konstelacje północnego nieba tak jak mu się wydawało, że wyglądają, a nie zgodnie ze stanem ówczesnej wiedzy.

— Po co przyszedłeś? — zapytała.

Snape zachowywał się dziwnie. Zdawało się, że wciąż się nad czymś zastanawiał, rozważał jaki zrobić ruch. Znów spoglądał na nią tym swoim przeszywającym wzrokiem, jakby chciał przebić ją na wylot. Co takiego w niej zobaczył? Tusz do rzęs się jej rozmazał i wyglądała jak maszkaron?

„Oprzytomniej, idiotko" — skarciła się w myślach. Na pewno znów próbował tej swojej sztuczki z legilimencją. Najwyraźniej już nie chciało mu się bawić w żadne subtelności, jak wtedy, gdy rozmawiali po wizytacji na jej lekcji.

— A czy musi być ku temu jakiś szczególny powód? — powiedział wreszcie wymijająco. — Zdaje się, że kiedyś chętnie spędzałaś wieczory w moim towarzystwie — dodał szyderczo.

Samo wspominanie tych chwil, które bezpowrotnie należały do przeszłości, było bolesne, a on, mówiąc o tym w taki sposób, tylko to pogarszał. Naprawdę aż tak tego nie cenił?

— Nie jesteś tu po, żeby pogawędzić o dawnych czasach, prawda?

— Zgadza się. Nie jestem.

Znów milczał przez długą chwilę, co było niezwykle deprymujące. A potem powiedział znienacka:

— Naprawdę nie chcesz mi nic powiedzieć na temat Amycusa? Nie zrobił się ostatnio nazbyt… uciążliwy?

A więc wiedział? Zauważył coś? Musiał zauważyć.

— Nie udawaj, że się przejmujesz — odparła Sinistra chłodno.

Uniósł lekko brwi. Wydawał się niemal rozbawiony. A więc przyszedł się z niej ponaigrywać?

— A może ci się to podoba? O ile dobrze pamiętam, nie masz nic przeciwko zacieśnianiu znajomości ze Śmierciożercami.

Poczuła, że się czerwieni. Severus był jedną z nielicznych osób wiedzących o pewnym trudnym związku sprzed paru lat, o którym ona sama wolałaby zapomnieć.

— Chcesz mi coś jeszcze powiedzieć? — zapytała, starając się, by zabrzmiało to spokojnie, chociaż w środku była cała roztrzęsiona.

— Nie.

— A więc proszę cię, wyjdź.

Gdyby powiedział coś złośliwego, chyba przestałaby nad sobą panować i cisnęła w niego klątwą. Pewnie to wyczuł, bo rzuciwszy jej jeszcze tylko jedno przenikliwe spojrzenie, rzekł beznamiętnym tonem:

— Dobrej nocy.

Kiedy za Snape'em zamknęły się drzwi, Sinistra opadła na krzesło za stołem.  
Rzadko płakała. Kobiety płakały głównie przez ukochanego mężczyznę, a ona nie miała ukochanego mężczyzny. To słowa Severusa sprawiły, że do oczu cisnęły się jej łzy bezsilności i gniewu. Chyba przyszedł tu tylko po to, żeby ją zdenerwować i przy okazji dobitnie uświadomić, w jak beznadziejnej sytuacji się znalazła.

Wyglądało na to, że w ostatnim czasie wzbudzała zainteresowanie jedynie Śmierciożerców.

* * *

Severus wrócił do swojej komnaty, pogrążony w ponurych myślach. Usiadł w fotelu przy kominku, oparł łokcie na poręczach, a podbródek na złączonych dłoniach i zapatrzył się w płomienie.

Właściwie powinien domyślić się wszystkiego już dawno. Wiedział, że Sinistra prędzej czy później się doigra. Nie potrafiła utrzymać języka za zębami. Ciekawe, czy teraz żałowała tych swoich pozornie niezobowiązujących rozmów z Carrowem przy stole nauczycielskim. Niewiele zdołał wyczytać z jej umysłu. Dopiero kiedy wyprowadził ją z równowagi, przestała się mieć na baczności i udało mu się podtrzymać kontakt wzrokowy. Skoro obawiała się Amycusa, to był ku temu jakiś powód. Dała mu jasno do zrozumienia, że nie chce mieć z nim do czynienia, ale on wciąż za nią łaził i nie spuszczał z niej oka. Najwyraźniej mu się nudziło. Znęcanie się nad uczniami i picie w „Świńskim łbie" z kumplami nie dostarczało wystarczająco wiele rozrywki. Zamiast szukać podrywki na mieście, postanowił znaleźć sobie coś na miejscu. I padło na Sinistrę.  
Dla Severusa kobiety nie dzieliły się na ładne i brzydkie, tylko na Lily i całą resztę. Sinistra w ogóle jej nie przypominała, więc nigdy nie pomyślałaby o niej jako o kimś… więcej. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że była wystarczająco atrakcyjną kobietą, by zawrócić w głowie Amycusowi. Mógł pozwolić toczyć się wypadkom swoim biegiem, nie ingerując w rozwój wydarzeń i pozwolić… Pozwolić na co?

Jego myśli, skoro tylko pojawiła się w nich Lily, znów zwróciły się ku niej, odrywając się od Aurigi i Amycusa. Wspominanie jej bolało jak rozdrapywanie starych ran, które wciąż, po tak długim czasie nie były do końca zabliźnione. Nie chciał pozwolić im się zagoić, bo tylko to trzymało go przy życiu. Gdyby wtedy nie podsłuchał tej przepowiedni... Gdyby tak bardzo nie chciał się wykazać przed swoim panem... Lily wciąż by żyła. A on? Co byłoby z nim? Zapewne pozostałby wiernym Śmierciożercą do samego końca.

Ich relacja nigdy nie rozwinęła się w coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Kiedy miał jeszcze szansę, nigdy nie odważył się na żaden poważniejszy krok. Bał się odrzucenia i chyba słusznie, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak skończyła się ich znajomość. Ale Lily nie odtrąciła go dlatego, że nazwał ją szlamą. To była tylko kropla, która przechyliła czarę goryczy. Nie mogła zaakceptować podejrzanego towarzystwa, w którym się obracał i bała się tego, kim się stał. Nie rozumiał, o co jej chodziło. Przecież on się nie zmienił, dla niej wciąż był taki sam, więc w czym problem? Sprzeczali się o to parę razy i chyba już wtedy zaczęli się od siebie oddalać. A on niczego nie dostrzegł, aż było za późno, by naprawić ich przyjaźń. Po tym, co się stało, już nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiali, tylko ten jeden raz... Gdy przypadkiem spotkali się na Pokątnej, krótko po jej ślubie. W szkole mijali się na korytarzu i widywali na lekcjach, ale ona zdawała się go już nie zauważać, a kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, odwracała wzrok.

Sięgnął po pogrzebacz i rozgarnął dogasające polana, by na nowo wzniecić żar. Zdawało się, że w lochach zrobiło się jeszcze zimniej i bardziej nieprzyjemnie niż zwykle.  
Za dużo myśli, za dużo wspomnień… To było najgorsze, co mógł teraz zrobić. Zanurzyć się w nich i torturować bez końca, rozwodząc na tym, co należało do przeszłości i czego już w żaden sposób nie mógł odmienić.

Jednak czym innym było dojść do takiego wniosku, a czym innym uwolnić się od tego wszystkiego.

W końcu pozostały mu tylko wspomnienia, wyidealizowany obraz, który tak naprawdę nie istniał. Pielęgnował go niczym delikatną roślinę. To pamięć o niej była głównym powodem, dla którego ostatecznie odwrócił się od Czarnego Pana. Z czasem pojawiły się inne, ale żaden nie był ważniejszy od tego jednego. Wiedział, że nigdy nie odzyska wewnętrznego spokoju, ale póki starał się w jakiś sposób zadośćuczynić za to, do czego sam przyłożył rękę, mógł jakoś wytrzymać sam z sobą, żyć z dnia na dzień.

Ale przecież nie zawsze tak było.

Kiedyś próbował zatrzeć to wspomnienie. Dopiero wkraczał w dorosłe życie, ale nie miał już nikogo bliskiego na świecie i wkrótce samotność stała się zbyt dotkliwa. Kiedy najgorsza rozpacz po stracie Lily minęła i udało mu się jakoś pozbierać, podjął dość desperacką próbę zapełnienia pustki w swoim życiu. Ostatecznie był tylko mężczyzną, a każdy mężczyzna potrzebował czasami damskiego towarzystwa. Ale interesował go tylko jeden typ kobiet. Wszystkie, które przyciągały jego uwagę, miały jasną skórę, rude włosy i zielone oczy.

Pamiętał wyraźnie każdą z nich. W końcu nie było ich aż tak wiele. Mało która kobieta odwzajemniała jego zainteresowanie. Co miałoby im się w nim spodobać? Ten wielki nochal, krzywy jak dziób sępa, ziemista cera, a może włosy zwisające w żałosnych przetłuszczonych strąkach?

Niemniej kilka razy udało mu się nawiązać bliższą relację, chociaż kosztowało go to niemało trudu. Ostatecznie był wtedy młodszy i nie tak na wskroś przeżarty rozgoryczeniem jak teraz, a kiedy wsadził ten nieszczęsny łeb pod kran i doprowadził się do porządku, wyglądał prawie normalnie. Potrafił zgrabnie dobierać słowa, by wzbudzić zaufanie, zawsze starał się być też szarmancki i uprzejmy. Nigdy nie posunął się do zdobycia kobiety przy pomocy Amortencji, chociaż to byłoby najprostsze rozwiązanie. Zachował na tyle przyzwoitości, by zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że gdyby dzięki wpływowi eliksiru do czegoś doszło, nie różniłoby się to niczym od gwałtu.

Tak dawno nie myślał o tamtych kobietach... To było jak wspomnienia z innego życia.  
Lucy, mugolka, którą poderwał, uciekając się do magii, łamiąc podstawowe prawo rządzące światem czarodziejów. Z nią poszło chyba najłatwiej. Może naiwnej i głupiutkiej dziewczynie spodobał się tajemniczy nieznajomy, który za pomocą niepozornego patyczka potrafił z powietrza przywoływać cuda. Z zafascynowaniem słuchała opowieści o nieznanym jej świecie. To okazało się aż zbyt podobne do wspomnień, od których chciał się wtedy uwolnić.

Margaret, Puchonka o oczach koloru morskiej zieleni, zawsze wesoła i gadatliwa. Pracowała u zielarza na Pokątnej. Bywał tam znacznie częściej, niż naprawdę potrzebował, zwłaszcza że większość roślinnych składników do warzenia eliksirów mógł uzyskać ze szklarni Sprout. Chyba pochlebiało jej zainteresowanie, jakim ją darzył, a może zaimponowało jej to, że w tak młodym wieku objął stanowisko nauczyciela w Hogwarcie? Ostatecznie tę posadę darzono powszechnym szacunkiem. A może po prostu przemawiała przez nią desperacja, bo jak się dość rychło okazało, był jej pierwszym mężczyzną. Ich związek szybko się rozpadł. Severus był zbyt zaborczy i obsesyjnie zazdrosny, więc w końcu go rzuciła.

Jedna z tych kobiet szczególnie zapadła mu w pamięć. Mary Ann. To była naprawdę śliczna dziewczyna, w dodatku całkiem nieźle znała się na warzeniu eliksirów. To przez nie się zresztą poznali, zaopatrywali w mikstury jednego sklepikarza. Słabo pamiętał ją z Hogwartu, ona w ogóle nie kojarzyła jego – w końcu był o trzy klasy wyżej. Tego, co ich łączyło, chyba nawet nie dało się nazwać związkiem. Krążył wokół tej nieszczęsnej dziewczyny w tak nachalny sposób, że wkrótce miała go po prostu serdecznie dosyć. Odniósł wrażenie, że poszła z nim do łóżka tylko po to, żeby się wreszcie od niej odczepił.  
Kolejny postępek w jego życiu, z którego nie mógł być dumny. Ale chyba tego potrzebował, żeby zrozumieć, że pomimo fizycznego podobieństwa, żadna z tych dziewczyn nie mogła zastąpić Lily. Skoro tyle rzeczy w jego życiu nie wyszło, równie dobrze mógł do tego dodać całkowitą porażkę na polu uczuciowym i żyć jak asceta.

Czasami tylko zastanawiał się nad Aurigą. Czy ona naprawdę uważała go za przyjaciela, czy może oczekiwała od niego czegoś więcej? Inni ludzie zniechęcili się do niego dość szybko, chociaż gdy zaczynał pracę w Hogwarcie, przyjęto go życzliwie. O wiele bardziej życzliwie, niż na to zasługiwał, biorąc pod uwagę, kim był. Wszystko dzięki wstawiennictwu Dumbledore'a, który przekonał pozostałych, że mają do czynienia z nawróconym Śmierciożercą, szczerze żałującym popełnionych błędów. Severus nie zrobił nic, by nawiązać normalne kontakty z pozostałą częścią kadry. Wolał chować się w swoich lochach albo odpowiadać złośliwością na wszystkie ludzkie odruchy, jakie przejawiali względem niego inni nauczyciele. Wkrótce więc przestali próbować. A potem do kadry dołączyła Sinistra, która nie tylko świetnie pamiętała go ze szkoły, ale okazała się również odporna na jego trudny charakter. Nie miał złudzeń co do tego, że kiedykolwiek uda mu się zrozumieć kobiety. Może po prostu doskwierała jej samotność, a że obydwoje prowadzili nocny tryb życia, stwierdziła, że do siebie pasują? Tak czy inaczej, wybrała fatalnie. Nie zasługiwał na to, by darzyć go zaufaniem, nie mówiąc o jakimś głębszym uczuciu. Gdyby tylko znała prawdę...

Jego wzrok padł na „Leksykon Eliksirów", leżący tuż przy jego łokciu na stoliku, stojącym obok fotela. Wahał się przez chwilę, nim po niego sięgnął. W środku powinno być zdjęcie, które kilka miesięcy temu zabrał ukradkiem z Grimmauld Place. Jej zdjęcie.

Otworzył książkę.

Fotografii nie było.

Na samą myśl, że mógł je zgubić, zastygł na chwilę w bezruchu, czując ogarniające go przerażenie. Przekartkował całą książkę, a potem wstał z fotela i zaczął przerzucać papiery na biurku, z początku metodycznie, a potem coraz bardziej nerwowo. Musiało gdzieś tam być, po prostu musiało.

Fawkes, który dotychczas spał spokojnie na swojej żerdzi z głową wtuloną pod skrzydło, obudzony hałasem, łypał na niego podejrzliwie okiem. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział Snape'a tak poruszonego. Z dezaprobatą obserwował, jak Mistrz Eliksirów przewraca wszystko do góry nogami na swoim biurku i zaczyna wybebeszać szuflady, przyglądając się każdemu świstkowi.

Książki i stos listów, które od dłuższej chwili chwiały się niebezpiecznie na krawędzi biurka, zsunęły się na podłogę. Spomiędzy papierów wypadło zdjęcie Lily. Severus chwycił je prędko zachłannym ruchem.

Usiadł w fotelu przy kominku, trzymając fotografię w ręku, i dopiero wtedy odważył się na nią spojrzeć. Wiedział, że to będzie błąd. To wciąż tak bardzo bolało – widzieć ją roześmianą, śliczną, mając świadomość, że jej już tak po prostu, zwyczajnie nie ma... Był taki moment, gdy uświadomił sobie, że już nie pamięta dokładnie jak wyglądała, jak brzmiał jej głos...

Czuł się jak sentymentalny, naiwny głupiec.

To wszystko stało się przez niego.

Usłyszał szelest piór i ciche skrzeknięcie. Fawkes delikatnie przysiadł na poręczy fotela i szturchnął lekko jego rękę głową, przykładając miękki policzek do dłoni. W jego czarnych, paciorkowatych oczach dało się dostrzec wyraźne współczucie. Położył grzebień płasko na głowie i zaskrzeczał jeszcze raz, jakby pocieszająco. Severus nie odtrącił feniksa, ale też nie wykonał żadnego gestu. Wciąż wpatrywał się w zdjęcie Lily.

Fawkes sfrunął z oparcia.

Podniósł głowę, słysząc głośniejsze skrzeknięcie. Feniks przysiadł przy futerale ze skrzypcami, który Severus niedawno wyjął z kufra, czegoś w nim szukając i zapomniał schować z powrotem.

— Czego chcesz? — mruknął, powoli przychodząc do siebie. Nie będzie się więcej rozklejać, postanowił, ale nie odłożył zdjęcia. Pozwolił sobie raz jeszcze spojrzeć prosto w te piękne, zielone oczy.

Fawkes ponowił wezwanie.

— Daj spokój, nie grałem od lat... — powiedział, mimowolnie zastanawiając się, dlaczego w ogóle rozmawia z tym nieznośnym stworzeniem.

Feniks nastroszył grzebień i pióra na szyi, jasno dając do zrozumienia, że nie ustąpi.

Chwycił dziobem za zamknięcie futerału.

„Ostatecznie, co mi tam..." — przemknęło przez myśl Severusowi. Wcisnął zdjęcie Lily za pierwszą stronę „Leksykonu" i wstał z fotela, odkładając książkę na stolik. Otworzył futerał ze skrzypcami i delikatnie wyjął instrument. Sprawdził naciąg strun i sięgnął po smyczek. Fawkes, wyraźnie zadowolony, wrócił na swoją żerdź, oczekując na koncert.

— Niech ci się za dużo nie wydaje — mruknął Snape, opierając instrument na lewym ramieniu i szykując się do gry. Miał zamiar tylko kilka razy przejechać smyczkiem po strunach, sprawdzić, czy jeszcze coś pamiętał...

Tej nocy po lochach długo niosła się żałobna, lecz zarazem piękna melodia skrzypiec.

_c.d.n._


	24. Dowody i wątpliwości

_Dziękuję za komentarze. Jeżeli chodzi o związki to obawiam się, że Severus był, delikatnie mówiąc, nieco niezrównoważony, dlatego okres fiksacji na punkcie podobnych do Lily kobiet jakoś mi do niego pasował. Różnica między opowiadaniem a realnym życiem jest taka, że psychologia raczej nie zna przypadków, w których coś takiego samo z siebie zanika._

_Wątek Carrowa i Sinistry dość obszernie wypełnia ten rozdział, więc mam nadzieję, że nie zmęczy. Ale skoro już go zaczęłam, to trzeba go było jakoś zakończyć._

_Jest to, niestety, przedostatni rozdział z tych, które już mam napisane. Obawiam się, że po dwudziestym piątym mogą nastąpić dłuższe przerwy w aktualizacjach._

_Podziękowania za beta-reading dla **Milennn** i **Nadii**._

**Rozdział 24**

**Dowody i wątpliwości**

Następnego dnia Severus obudził się bardzo późno i przez dłuższy czas leżał jeszcze w łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit. Nic mu się nie śniło, co odnotował z prawdziwą ulgą. Nie trwała ona zbyt długo, bo zaraz przypomniał sobie przeczytaną w jakiejś książce wzmiankę, że chorzy psychicznie nie mają snów. Może on też zaczynał wariować? Właściwie nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego. Od dawna sądził, że każdy Śmierciożerca musiał być trochę szalony. Przecież nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach dobrowolnie nie zgodziłby się na naznaczenie Mrocznym Znakiem.

Wstał wreszcie i powlókł się do łazienki, gdzie oprzytomniał pod prysznicem. Gdy już ogolił się i ubrał, zaczął znów w miarę przytomnie myśleć. Sinistra i Carrow, przypomniał sobie. To teraz było jego głównym zmartwieniem. Nie to, co wydarzyło się kilkanaście lat temu. Gdy wszedł do salonu, ledwie rzucił okiem na skrzypce, które zostawił w nocy na fotelu, w niedomkniętym futerale. Schował je do kufra – na jakiś czas miał dość zadręczania się wspomnieniami.

Usiadł w fotelu. Usłyszał ciche, zdławione piśnięcie. Wstał, machinalnie wyciągnął spod siebie gumową jaszczurkę Fawkesa i odrzucił ją na bok. Po chwili wahania wezwał do siebie Zgredka.

Skrzat pojawił się niemal natychmiast.

— Dzień dobry, panie dyrektorze, profesorze Snape, sir — przywitał go. — Czy Zgredek ma podać obiad? — zapytał.

— Obiad? — Severus spojrzał na zegar i dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że pora śniadania, nawet bardzo późnego, już dawno minęła. Skąpe światło dzienne, docierające do wnętrza lochów przez okienka pod sufitem i szarzyzna nieba widoczna za nimi nie pozwalały na określenie pory dnia. Było wpół do trzeciej. — Nie dlatego cię wezwałem — powiedział.

— Mam dla ciebie zadanie — dodał, wciąż zastanawiając się, jak dokładnie ubrać w słowa to, co zamierzał zlecić skrzatowi. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że polecenia wydawane tym stworzeniom powinny być precyzyjne, bo w przeciwnym wypadku skutki mogły być opłakane.

— Och — wyjąkał skrzat, wybałuszając na niego swoje wielkie oczy. — Oczywiście. Co tylko dyrektor Snape, sir, sobie życzy — zapewnił go żarliwie.

— Poufne zadanie — podkreślił.

Skrzat skinął głową, wpatrując się w niego z napięciem.

— Dyrektor Snape wie, że Zgredek potrafi dotrzymać tajemnicy — powiedział.

— W to akurat nie wątpię. Chodzi o profesor Sinistrę...

* * *

— Na Merlina, Sybillo, wykrztuś to z siebie wreszcie — powiedziała ze zniecierpliwieniem Minerwa, zajęta uzupełnianiem dziennika klasowego trzeciego roku Gryffindoru. — Chciałaś ze mną rozmawiać, więc słucham.

Nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa spojrzała na nią z lekką urazą, poprawiając bransolety na nadgarstkach. McGonagall bynajmniej nie sprawiała wrażenia, jakby jej słuchała. A przecież Sybilla nie przyszła tutaj, żeby sobie poplotkować! Podeszła do Minerwy zaraz po obiedzie, spędziwszy cały ranek i większą część przedpołudnia na zastanawianiu się, co zrobić z wiedzą, którą zdobyła zupełnie przypadkowo. Dręczyło ją to okropnie – do tego stopnia, że nie była w stanie skupić się na prowadzeniu lekcji. W końcu doszła do wniosku, że najlepiej przerzucić problem na kogoś innego, a McGonagall wydawała się najbardziej kompetentną osobą, żeby zawyrokować, co należało uczynić w zaistniałej sytuacji. Sybilla odniosła nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że w pierwszym odruchu Minerwa chciała ją zlekceważyć, ale gdy Trelawney nie dała zbyć się byle czym, zaprosiła ją wreszcie do swojego gabinetu.

— Ja… Ja coś widziałam — wyjąkała dramatycznie Trelawney. — To znaczy słyszałam. Chodzi o Severusa. I Aurigę — dodała głosem, który był ledwie głośniejszy od szeptu.

Ręka Minerwy, trzymająca gęsie pióro, zamarła nad dziennikiem. McGonagall powoli uniosła wzrok.

— Co słyszałaś?

— Jak rozmawiali. Tak zupełnie normalnie, pod drzwiami jej komnaty. Severus pytał, czy czegoś się dowiedziała.

— Dokładnie tak to ujął? — przerwała jej Minerwa, odkładając pióro.

— Tak. To znaczy nie do końca. Pytał, czy nie chce mu czegoś powiedzieć. — Sybilla wysiliła pamięć. — Chyba tak to ujął.

— I co dalej?

— Weszli do jej komnaty.

McGonagall uniosła brwi. Nikomu z nich nie przyszłoby do głowy, by zaprosić Śmierciożercę na pokoje. A Sinistra zrobiła to z własnej woli?

— Czy Severus długo był w środku?

— Nie wiem, odeszłam stamtąd. Bałam się.

— Czego?

— Że mnie ktoś zobaczy.

— A co właściwie tam robiłaś? — zapytała dość ostro Minerwa.

— Byłam na dyżurze — powiedziała Trelawney, zdenerwowana nieco już tymi wszystkimi pytaniami. Czuła się jak na przesłuchaniu. — Chyba nie sądzisz, że kogoś specjalnie szpiegowałam?

— Ależ oczywiście, że nie — odparła McGonagall nieco łagodniejszym tonem, ale jej głos zaraz na powrót stał się oschły. — Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie są dobre wieści.

— Mhm... Ale to jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy… — Trelawney nie dokończyła, najwyraźniej zdając sobie sprawę, jak naiwnie brzmiały te słowa. Snape nie przyszedł do Sinistry z towarzyską wizytą.

— Miałam nadzieję, że to może przez nieuwagę albo nieostrożność… — powiedziała Minerwa, marszcząc brwi. Splotła dłonie i opuściła głowę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała.

— Co... Co dokładnie chcesz przez to powiedzieć, Minerwo? — odważyła zapytać się Sybilla po dłuższej chwili ciszy.

— Naprawdę tak trudno zrozumieć, co to znaczy? — odparła sucho McGonagall, nawet na nią nie patrząc.

— Och — wyjąkała Trelawney. Jej bransolety zadzwoniły, kiedy nerwowo poruszyła się na krześle, owijając w swój powłóczysty szal. Pomimo oderwania od rzeczywistości i ogólnej niezaradności życiowej, jaką przejawiała, nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa nie była głupia. Jeżeli ktoś z ich grona wszedł w jakieś układy ze Śmierciożercą, nie mogło to oznaczać niczego dobrego. — To ja już... pójdę — powiedziała niezręcznie i pośpiesznie podniosła się z krzesła, jakby obawiała się, że Minerwa zechce ją zatrzymać.

McGonagall ledwo zarejestrowała wyjście Sybilli, gdy cicho zamknęły się za nią drzwi. A więc to, czego najbardziej się obawiała, właśnie znalazło potwierdzenie. Kto by pomyślał, że to właśnie Trelawney, wiecznie roztrzepana i nieuważna, dostarczy ostatecznego dowodu? Jej relacja może nie była zbyt rzeczowa, ale za to aż za dobrze pasowała do całej reszty drobnych wątpliwości i podejrzeń, by można było ją zlekceważyć i uznać, że coś przekręciła albo zmyśliła.

Minerwa potarła skroń, przymykając oczy. To wszystko było po prostu zbyt przytłaczające. Już od dawna zakładała możliwość, że Sinistra okazała się wobec nich nielojalna. Minęło też wystarczająco dużo czasu, by zdążyła oswoić się z myślą, jakkolwiek niewiarygodnie by to brzmiało jeszcze parę miesięcy temu, że nie wszyscy nauczyciele znajdowali się po tej samej stronie. To gryfońska uczciwość nie pozwalała jej podjąć żadnych działań, nim nie zyskała pewności.

Teraz już niemal ją miała.

* * *

Noc była bardzo spokojna i cicha. Auriga raz jeszcze spojrzała w niebo, na którym nie było widać nawet jednej gwiazdy. Po południu sytuacja nie wyglądała jeszcze tak beznadziejnie. Pomiędzy chmurami dało się dostrzec kilka błękitnych skrawków nieba, a lekki wiaterek pozwalał żywić nadzieję, że do wieczora chociaż trochę się przetrze. Teraz jednak nie dało się wyczuć nawet najlżejszego powiewu, a chmury zakryły całą kopułę szczelnie niczym czarna kotara.

Sinistra zerknęła na uczniów, którzy zgrabiałymi palcami niemrawo manipulowali przy pokrętłach swoich teleskopów, bezowocnie próbując znaleźć jakikolwiek prześwit pomiędzy chmurami. Zapewne zastanawiali się, czy na tym bezsensownym zajęciu upłynie im pozostała część lekcji. Niektórzy co chwilę spoglądali na nauczycielkę, jakby z nadzieją, że skróci lekcję.

— Dzisiaj skończymy wcześniej zajęcia — zadecydowała wreszcie Auriga, podchodząc do nich. — Nie ma szans na udaną obserwację.

Czwartoroczni Puchoni i Gryfoni nie sprawiali wrażenia zbyt zmartwionych. Po pół godzinie marznięcia na Wieży Astronomicznej każdy myślał już tylko o ciepłym łóżku w zaciszu dormitorium. Ochoczo zabrali się do demontażu teleskopów, chociaż dopiero co je rozłożyli. Sinistra jednym machnięciem różdżki zapaliła świece w szklanych kulach unoszących się w powietrzu i na szczycie wieży zrobiło się nieco jaśniej.

W mgnieniu oka cała klasa była gotowa do zejścia na dół. Tylko jedna z uczennic wyjątkowo powoli składała swój teleskop, chociaż do wykonania tej czynności wystarczało tylko kilka ruchów. Sinistra, lekko zniecierpliwiona, podeszła do niej.

— Jakieś kłopoty z demontażem teleskopu, panno Collins? — zapytała.

Uczennica podniosła na nią spłoszony wzrok.

— Nie, pani profesor — powiedziała cicho. Złożyła trójnożny statyw i pośpiesznie wcisnęła go do pudła obok tubusu.

Auriga domyślała się, co było powodem apatii uczennicy. Panna Collins znajdowała się na liście kilkunastu osób, którym nakazano pozostać podczas przerwy świątecznej w Hogwarcie. Nauczyciele niewiele mogli zrobić poza współczuciem im w duchu.

Uczniowie, bez ociągania się, kolejno przeszli przez klapę w podłodze prowadzącą na spiralne schody.

— I po co tachaliśmy to tu ze sobą na górę? — usłyszała pomruk jakiegoś niezadowolonego Gryfona, który najwyraźniej sądził, że znalazł się już poza zasięgiem słuchu nauczycielki. — Drugi raz z rzędu to samo!

— Nie narzekaj, przynajmniej wcześniej skończyliśmy — odparł jego kolega. — Wolałbyś sobie tutaj odmrozić tyłek?

Sinistra, tak jak zwykle, odeskortowała uczniów do ich domów, najpierw Gryfonów, później Puchonów. Wracając, jeszcze raz sprawdziła okolice Domu Lwa. Nauczona doświadczeniem wiedziała, że co bardziej przedsiębiorczy uczniowie mogli wpaść na pomysł wybrania się na jakąś nocną eskapadę – nawet jeżeli w obecnej sytuacji groziło to czymś więcej niż tylko zwykłym szlabanem.

— Nikt nie wychodził — mruknęła sennie Gruba Dama, nawet nie otwierając oczu. —Chociaż raz idź wcześniej spać, kochana.

Auriga miała szczery zamiar skorzystać z jej rady. Ruszyła w kierunku Wieży Astronomicznej. Korytarz prowadzący do niej wydawał się zupełnie opustoszały, do momentu w którym dostrzegła Carrowa, stojącego pod ścianą w pobliżu wejścia na klatkę schodową. Gapił się gdzieś w przestrzeń z dość bezmyślnym wyrazem twarzy, ale kiedy tylko usłyszał jej kroki, natychmiast się ożywił.

— O, co za miłe spotkanie — ucieszył się.

„Jak dla kogo" — pomyślała Auriga, zatrzymując się raptownie.

Miała nieodparte wrażenie, że Carrow właśnie w ten sposób spędzał większość dyżurów. Podpierając ścianę i gapiąc się w przestrzeń. Tylko, że dzisiaj z pewnością nie miał o tej porze dyżuru, co oznaczało, że przylazł tu specjalnie. A co najgorsze, stał niebezpiecznie blisko wejścia do Wieży Astronomiczną. Dzieliło go od niego może parę kroków.

— Lekcja wcześniej się skończyła? — zagadnął Carrow.

— Być może — odparła zdawkowo Sinistra.

— Wygląda na to, że jesteśmy w tej części zamku sami. — Amycus uśmiechnął się paskudnie.

— Nie ma pan nic do roboty? — zapytała, splatając ramiona na klatce piersiowej.

— Och, i po co ta nieuprzejmość? — zapytał, symulując zmartwiony ton.

Auriga obdarzyła go jedynie obojętnym spojrzeniem, nie zamierzając wdawać się z nim w dyskusję, zwłaszcza, że Carrowowi nie chodziło o prowadzenie kulturalnej konwersacji. Śmierciożerca wyraźnie czekał na to, co zrobi Sinistra. Sytuacja była patowa, ale Auriga nie zamierzała stać na korytarzu do rana. Ledwie ruszyła w stronę wejścia na klatkę schodową Carrow, który dotychczas stał spokojnie pod ścianą, zrobił szybki ruch i zastąpił jej drogę. Stanęła jak wryta, zaskoczona. Bądź co bądź nawet po nim nie spodziewała się tak szczeniackiego zachowania.

— Dokąd to, moja piękna?

— Byłby pan łaskawy ustąpić mi z drogi — powiedziała zimno.

— Być może — odparł, powtarzając jej wcześniejsze słowa. — Jeżeli mnie ładnie poprosisz.

— Nie zbliżaj się do mnie — wycedziła Sinistra, przelotnie zastanawiając się, czy w razie czego zdoła wystarczająco szybko sięgnąć po różdżkę, ukrytą w kieszeni płaszcza.

— No, nie zgrywaj takiej nieprzystępnej. — Amycus uśmiechnął się obleśnie i zrobił krok w jej stronę, lekceważąc wcześniejsze ostrzeżenie.

Nie wiedziała, co dokładnie zamierzał zrobić. Może dotychczas miał do czynienia wyłącznie z kobietami, które były zachwycone, gdy ktoś je właśnie w ten sposób podrywał. Dla niej sama myśl, że ten ponury drab z kaprawymi ślepkami mógłby jej dotknąć, była odstręczająca. Zwinnie wyślizgnęła się z zasięgu jego rąk i z rozmachem uderzyła go otwartą dłonią w policzek.

Carrow złapał się za twarz i wybałuszył na nią oczy, w których malowały się szok i zdumienie. Cofnął się, o mało co nie wpadając na stojącą pod ścianą zbroję, spoglądając na Aurigę z niedowierzaniem. Jej wyraz twarzy musiał chyba dość jednoznacznie wskazywać, co sądzi o jego zalotach. Zapewne wyglądała niczym wcielenie Furii.

Śmierciożerca, początkowo zaskoczony jej reakcją, szybko przyszedł do siebie. Wyraz zdumienia ustąpił wściekłości. Odsunął dłoń od twarzy i wtedy zauważyła na jego policzku nabiegające krwią rozcięcie. Musiał zostawić je jeden z jej pierścionków, ten który był ciut luźny i miał nieco krzywo obsadzone oczko.

— Ty żmijo! — warknął i rzucił się w jej stronę. Wyglądał, jakby zupełnie mu odbiło.

Sinistra wyszarpnęła różdżkę z kieszeni płaszcza, ale zanim zdążyła rzucić jakiegokolwiek zaklęcie obronne, stało się coś dziwnego. Zbroja, obok której stał Carrow, znienacka podstawiła mu nogę. Śmierciożerca potknął się gwałtownie i z głuchym łupnięciem wyłożył jak długi na posadzce. Sinistra odsunęła się pośpiesznie, obawiając się, że złapie ją za rąbek sukni. Jednak to, co nastąpiło później, było jeszcze bardziej zdumiewające. Różdżka Carrowa wystrzeliła w powietrze, jakby została wyrwana z jego kieszeni za pomocą Accio, i wylądowała u stóp kamiennego posągu gryfa, parę metrów dalej. Figura ożyła, przekrzywiła głowę i szybkim ruchem sięgnęła po różdżkę, przygarniając ją do siebie, po czym przygniotła ją pazurzastą łapą. Auriga obejrzała się za siebie. Ktoś tu wyraźnie praktykował magię niewerbalną, ale nikogo nie dało się dostrzec, chociaż korytarz był dość jasno oświetlony.

— Jak... Jak to zrobiłaś? — wyjąkał Amycus. Atak zbroi zupełnie wytrącił go z równowagi. Pozbierał się na kolana i z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na swoją różdżkę, uwięzioną pod kamienną łapą gryfa, który zamarł w bezruchu i najwyraźniej ani myślał ponownie się poruszyć.

— Niech pan uzna to za odpowiedź negatywną, jeżeli chodzi o pańską wcześniejszą sugestię — odparła chłodno Sinistra opanowanym tonem. Nie spuszczając z niego oczu i wciąż z różdżką w dłoni, ominęła go szerokim łukiem. Carrow raczej nie zamierzał ruszać za nią. Nie podnosząc się z kolan, przygarbiony, podczołgał się do figury gryfa i ostrożnie pomacał jego łapę, zerkając na niego co chwilę, jakby obawiał się, że znów ożyje. Gdy rzeźba pozostała niewzruszona, mozolnie zabrał się za wyciągnie swojej różdżki. Szło mu bardzo opornie, więc wyglądało na to, że będzie miał zajęcie przez dłuższy czas.

Auriga przyspieszyła kroku dopiero wtedy, gdy znalazła się w korytarzyku prowadzącym do jej komnaty. Naprawdę bezpiecznie poczuła się dopiero w jej wnętrzu, za solidnie zamkniętymi drzwiami. Ręce jej lekko drżały ze zdenerwowania, kiedy odkładała różdżkę na stolik. Napiła się zimnej wody w łazience i jakoś przyszła do siebie.

„Co za palant" — pomyślała.

Tym razem miała szczęście. Amycus dostał nauczkę, ale przecież to nie sprawi, że następnym razem będzie trzymał ręce przy sobie. Mogła się założyć, że nie daruje jej tej zniewagi. A przecież nie miała co liczyć na to, że kolejnym razem znów jej ktoś pomoże. Zmarszczyła brwi, zastanawiając się głęboko. Co właściwie się stało? Czyżby miała do czynienia z wyjątkowo szarmancką zbroją, która stanęła w obronie czci damy? Bzdura. Znała na tyle magię Hogwartu, by wiedzieć, że nic tutaj nie działo się bez przyczyny. Zbroję i gryfa musiał ktoś ożywić i to używając dość zaawansowanej magii.

Ale kto? Czyżby Severus miał coś z tym wspólnego?

* * *

Alecto pisała list do matki. Oczy same zamykały jej się ze zmęczenia, ale nie chciała odkładać tego na później. Miała zamiar skończyć list dzisiaj, żeby móc wysłać go jutro z samego rana. Starała się pisywać regularnie co tydzień i zazwyczaj podsuwała też kartkę Amycusowi, żeby dopisał od siebie parę zdań. Kochana mama była z nich taka dumna, gdy dostali pracę w Hogwarcie, tak bardzo się o nich martwiła.

Głośny trzask drzwi od komnaty Amycusa świadczył o tym, że brat wrócił do siebie. Wreszcie! Gdzie on się podziewał, do licha? Nie miał przecież dzisiaj dyżuru, nie wspominał też, że wybiera się do Hogsmeade, żeby spotkać się z kolegami w Świńskim Łbie. Alecto odłożyła pióro i podniosła się z krzesła, zaintrygowana. Amycus ostatnio zachowywał się jakoś dziwnie. Dosyć miała tych tajemnic.

Poszła prosto do jego komnaty, nie zważając na godzinę. Nacisnęła klamkę drzwi, które lekko ustąpiły i weszła do środka. W saloniku paliło się światło, ale Amycusa tam nie było. Zajrzała do sypialni i dostrzegła uchylone drzwi do łazienki. Brat stał z ponurą miną przy umywalce, patrząc w lustro i przyciskając do lewego policzka jakąś nasączoną wodą szmatkę. Gdy zauważył Alecto, na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz popłochu.

— Ty, brat, co ci jest? — zainteresowała się Alecto.

— Nic tam — mruknął Amycus, nie odsuwając kompresu od twarzy.

— Stało ci się coś? — zaniepokoiła się. — Pokaż, no!

Alecto chwyciła go za dłoń i zmusiła do odsunięcia kompresu od policzka. Nie był mocno opuchnięty, ale widać było na nim rozcięcie.

— Co się stało? Znowu jakaś burda w Świńskim Łbie?

Amycus wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie.

Alecto oparła dłonie na biodrach i w milczeniu obserwowała, jak Amycus przegląda się w lustrze, sprawdzając, czy zaczerwienienie schodzi. Zakłopotanie brata i ślad na jego twarzy pozwalał na wysnucie pewnych wniosków. Alecto przeanalizowała wszystkie znane jej fakty i nagle coś sobie uświadomiła.

— Sinistra, co? — powiedziała wreszcie.

Brat wytrzeszczył na nią oczy.

— S-skąd wiesz? — wydukał, zbyt zaskoczony, żeby coś kręcić.

Alecto pokiwała głową z politowaniem.

— Przecież to widać. Ciągle wodzisz za nią wzrokiem, kretynie skończony. Myślisz, że nie wiem, co ci po głowie chodzi? Za dobrze cię znam! Tak ci się ta wrona podoba? — powiedziała krytycznie. — Starsza jest od ciebie o siedem lat!

— O sześć — wymamrotał Amycus.

— Warunki to może ma niezłe, nie powiem — oceniła Alecto — ale ta ruda to chyba lepsza sztuka, co?

— Rude są wredne.

— Jak na razie widać, że to Sinistra jest wredna. Dobierałeś się do niej, co?

Amycus nic nie odpowiedział, tylko ponownie przyłożył kompres do twarzy.

— Faceci! — prychnęła Alecto. — Wszyscy jesteście tacy sami. Wydaje wam się, że złapanie babki za cycki to jest taki świetny sposób na zacieśnienie znajomości.

Brat spojrzał na nią z urazą.

— Ale ci przywaliła. — Pokręciła głową Alecto. — Pokaż — poleciła nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem, sięgając po różdżkę.

Przesunęła nią powoli nad jego policzkiem, mamrocząc jedyne znane jej zaklęcie uzdrawiające.

— Opuchlizna do jutra zejdzie, ale to rozcięcie nie od razu się zagoi... Czym to ona cię tak... A, pewnie pierścionkiem? Poobwieszana jest tą biżuterią jak choinka wielkanocna... Wymyśl lepiej jakąś dobrą historyjkę, skąd to masz, jakby się kto pytał.

— Kto tam się będzie pytał...

— Snape, chociażby.

— Gówno mnie to obchodzi. A ta suka jeszcze mnie popamięta. — W oczach Amycusa pojawił się ponury błysk.

— No i zastanów się, co ty chcesz zrobić? Przelecieć ją na siłę? — zapytała obojętnie Alecto.

Amycus nic nie odpowiedział. Wrzucił wilgotną szmatkę do umywalki i wyszedł z łazienki, mijając siostrę w drzwiach.

* * *

Auriga obudziła się wcześnie po kiepsko przespanej nocy. Spojrzała na budzik stojący na nocnej szafce. Wskazywał koszmarną godzinę siódmą rano. Odwróciła się na drugi bok i spróbowała jeszcze zasnąć, ale było to z góry skazane na niepowodzenie.

Na zewnątrz słychać było podmuchy wiatru, który z potężną siłą uderzał w mury wieży, a kiedy wyjrzała przez okno, dostrzegła wirujące w powietrzu płatki śniegu. Przez chwilę obserwowała niebo, zastanawiając się, co powinna zrobić. Jednego była pewna: nie zamierzała kryć się we własnych komnatach. Postanowiła zejść na śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali.

Pół godziny później z determinacją opuściła swoje komnaty, z różdżką pod ręką, schowaną w kieszonce naszytej na sukienkę. Przy wyjściu z wieży wszystko wyglądało zupełnie zwyczajnie. Zbroja stała normalnie na swoim miejscu, a pod łapami gryfa nie było różdżki Carrowa. Widocznie jakoś zdołał ją wyciągnąć. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu dało się dostrzec tylko kilka niewielkich zadrapań na kamiennej podstawie.

Gdy szła korytarzem słuch miała wyczulony na każdy dźwięk, nawet na podzwanianie szyb w oknach pod wpływem uderzeń wiatru. Niemal podskoczyła, gdy usłyszała za sobą pośpieszny tupot stóp na schodach. Obok niej przemknęła grupka Krukonów, w biegu rzucając „dzień dobry". Pokręciła głową. Gdzie im tak się tak spieszyło, zwłaszcza w sobotę? Chcieli zdążyć na otwarcie biblioteki? Dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że bezwiednie sięgnęła po różdżkę. Zatrzymała się na półpiętrze i oparła plecami o ścianę.

Na litość Merlina, czy tak miały wyglądać wszystkie kolejne dni? Czy teraz już zawsze będzie niepewnie oglądać się przez ramię i nasłuchiwać, czy to nie Carrow nadchodzi, wyglądać, czy nie czai się gdzieś za rogiem? Nie mogła przecież zamknąć się we własnych komnatach! Musiała normalnie pracować i wywiązywać się ze wszystkich innych obowiązków, do których należały także nocne patrole. A Carrow przecież najchętniej krążył po korytarzach właśnie w tych godzinach. Sytuacja wydawała się doprawdy beznadziejna...

Liza była wyraźnie zaskoczona jej widokiem.

— Nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek zobaczę cię o tej porze przy stole — powiedziała. — Jest pięć po ósmej.

— Nie mogłam spać — odparła Sinistra, zajmując miejsce obok niej. Zerknęła na sklepienie Wielkiej Sali. Wygląd zaczarowanego sufitu dopasował się do warunków panujących na dworze. Piętrzyły się nad nimi mlecznoszare chmury, z których sypał coraz gęściejszy śnieg.

Czuła na sobie badawcze spojrzenie przyjaciółki. Liza była przenikliwa, jak wszyscy Krukoni, a w dodatku znała ją zbyt dobrze, by nie dostrzec, że Auriga jest jakaś przygaszona. Być może schodzenie na śniadanie nie było wcale takim świetnym pomysłem, zwłaszcza że o tej porze chyba i tak nic nie przejdzie jej przez gardło. Sięgnęła po dzbanek z herbatą.

— Posłuchaj, widzę, że coś jest nie tak. Nie chcę ci się narzucać, ale jeżeli coś cię dręczy, to możesz mi o tym powiedzieć — powiedziała półgłosem Vector, tak żeby nie słyszała jej Minerwa, siedząca nieco dalej.

Auriga powoli zamieszała herbatę w swojej filiżance. Chyba zbyt długo unikała rozmowy z Lizą. Teraz nie wiedziała, jak poruszyć ten temat.

„Co właściwie mogłaby mi poradzić Liza? Żebym na siebie uważała? To wiem aż za dobrze" — pomyślała gorzko. Rozejrzała się. Przy stole pojawiło się już zbyt wiele osób, by można było swobodnie porozmawiać.

— Później ci powiem — odparła wymijająco Sinistra po przedłużającym się milczeniu.

* * *

Severusowi wystarczył jeden rzut oka na Sinistrę, gdy mijał ją drzwiach Wielkiej Sali, by nabrać jakichś niejasnych podejrzeń, że coś musiało się stać. Spojrzał na stół nauczycielski. Nie było przy nim widać Carrowa. Darował sobie śniadanie i wrócił do swoich komnat. Musiał jak najszybciej porozmawiać ze Zgredkiem. Minął dobry kwadrans, nim skrzat odpowiedział na jego wezwanie.

— Gdzie jest teraz profesor Sinistra? — zapytał natychmiast Snape.

— W swoich komnatach — odparł skrzat. — Zgredek przeprasza, że nie pojawił się od razu, gdy dyrektor Snape, sir, go wezwał, ale chciał się upewnić, że profesor Sinistra jest bezpieczna.

— Coś się wczoraj stało, prawda? — zapytał. Próbował sam siebie oszukać, że wcale się nie niepokoi, ale po głowie kołatała mu się tylko jedna myśl: co się stało, jeżeli popełnił nieodwracalny błąd i za późno zajął się tą sprawą?

Zgredek skinął głową.

— Zgredek zrobił tak, jak polecił dyrektor Snape, sir — zaczął skrzat. — Nie opuszczał na krok profesor Sinistry, ale tak, żeby nigdy nie zobaczyła. Pilnował ją w dzień i w nocy.

Severus wiedział, że nie było to idealne rozwiązanie, zwłaszcza, że kiedy Zgredek wkraczał do akcji, przynosiło to zazwyczaj więcej szkody niż pożytku. Sam jednak nie mógł ciągle chodzić za Sinistrą, ani tym bardziej za Carrowem.

— A więc? — ponaglił Snape, bo skrzat nagle przerwał.

— Profesor Carrow był niemiły dla profesor Sinistry — zawahał się. — Zgredek sądzi, że to bardzo zły człowiek — powiedział z przekonaniem.

Następnie skrzat, zacinając się i zatrzymując co chwilę, nieco chaotycznie opisał to, co zaszło. Wyglądało na to, że Carrow pchał się z łapami, nie bacząc na ostrzeżenia, i w rezultacie dostał w pysk. Zgredek przytomnie nie czekał na rozwój sytuacji i użył magii, by ożywić zbroję, która zatrzymała Amycusa. Unieszkodliwił go też zabierając mu różdżkę.

Snape słuchał jego słów, czując dziwną mieszankę irytacji, wściekłości i ulgi, bo skrzat wykazał się czujnością. Zastanawiał się, jaki teraz powinien wykonać ruch. Cóż, wyglądało na to, że Sinistra sama potrafi sobie świetnie poradzić, ale wolał jednak nie ryzykować. Carrow nie wybaczy jej tego, jak go potraktowała. Dopadnie ją gdzieś jeszcze i...

— Zgredek będzie dalej strzegł profesor Sinistry i dopilnuje, żeby profesor Carrow się do niej nie zbliżał — powiedział skrzat. Zerknął na niego niepewnie, gdy Severus nie odpowiedział. — Dyrektorze Snape, sir?

— Tak, zrób tak, dopóki tego nie odwołam. To już nie powinno potrwać długo.

— Och, więc profesor Snape, sir, pomoże profesor Sinistrze? — ucieszył się skrzat.

— Postaram się.

Musiał poważnie porozmawiać z Amycusem i przypomnieć mu, gdzie jest jego miejsce. Postanowił załatwić sprawę bez świadków, w momencie, który sam wybierze. Nie musiał się długo zastanawiać nad tym, gdzie najłatwiej będzie spotkać tego żałosnego podrywacza od siedmiu boleści. Punktualnie o północy opuścił lochy i poszedł prosto na siódme piętro, a potem na korytarz wiodący do Wieży Astronomicznej. Nie mylił się. Amycus stał pod oknem, w pewnym oddaleniu od wejścia do wieży, nieopodal jednej z licznych bocznych klatek schodowych wiodących na siódme piętro. Chyba nieprzypadkowo wybrał to miejsce – w pobliżu nie było żadnych zbroi ani posągów. Najwyraźniej nabrał do nich uprzedzenia. Gapił się w głąb korytarza z ponurą miną. Snape od razu zauważył rozcięcie na jego policzku. Nie wyglądało bynajmniej tak, jakby zaciął się przy goleniu.

— O, to ty Snape — mruknął Amycus bez entuzjazmu, gdy Severus znalazł się w jego polu widzenia.

— Sądziłem, że jesteś na dyżurze.

— No jestem przecież.

— Masz zamiar patrolować tylko ten jeden korytarz?

Carrow niechętnie odkleił się od ściany i ruszył przed siebie wolnym krokiem w kierunku głównej klatki schodowej. Zapewne liczył na to, że szybko pozbędzie się Snape'a, a potem wróci pod Wieżę Astronomiczną.

— Mam do ciebie jedną sprawę — zaczął Severus, idąc obok niego.

— Hę? O co biega?

— Sinistra — powiedział krótko Snape.

— Co? — zapytał podejrzliwie Carrow, zerkając na niego z ukosa.

— Radzę ci uprzejmie, po starej znajomości, żebyś zostawił ją w spokoju.

— A co? Przyszła ci się poskarżyć? — wykrzywił wargi, uśmiechając się bezczelnie. — Dlaczego miałbyś się tym przejmować? Chyba że... — Amycus zmarszczył brwi i nagle w jego oczach pojawił się błysk zrozumienia. — A, zaraz, to znaczy, że ty z nią i...

Severus nie oczekiwał, że Carrow tak szybko wysnuje ten błyskotliwy wniosek. Ale skoro tak się potoczyła rozmowa, postanowił to wykorzystać. Skinął głową.

Amycus niespodziewanie zarechotał, ciesząc się niewiadomo z czego.

— No nie gadaj! Przeleciałeś ją? Ty? Kto by pomyślał, że ty... — urwał nagle, spostrzegłszy, jaki wyraz miało spojrzenie Severusa.

Snape poczuł, że zaczyna go brać ciężka cholera. Na policzki wypłynął mu ceglasty rumieniec gniewu. Miał ochotę rzucić na Carrowa jakąś porządną i bardzo bolesną klątwę.

— No dobra, dobra, nie wściekaj się tak. — Amycus uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. — Twoja kobieta, rozumiem. Znajdzie się inna...

— Radzę ci szukać poza Hogwartem — wycedził Severus.

— No nie wciskaj mi teraz, że masz tu cały harem! Z McGonagall też kręcisz, co?

Amycus był od niego wyższy, ale zupełnie nie spodziewał się ataku. Snape szybkim ruchem dopadł do niego, chwycił go mocno za przód szaty i popchnął na ścianę. Czubek jego różdżki wbił się w gardło Carrowa.

— Nie podoba mi się twój ton — powiedział cichym, lecz groźnym głosem Snape. — I to, że lekceważysz moje rozkazy. Chcesz chlać w Świńskim Łbie z Yaxleyem? Proszę bardzo, ale nie wtedy, gdy masz być na nocnym patrolu. Chcesz podupczyć? Znajdź sobie do tego jakąś mugolską dziwkę, ale niech ci nawet do łba do nie przyjdzie próbować czegoś z czarownicami czystej krwi w Hogwarcie. To jest szkoła, a nie zamtuz.

— A ty? — zapytał ze złością Carrow. — Tobie to wolno, co? Przywilej stanowiska?

— Jak słusznie zauważyłeś, Sinistra to moja kobieta — odpowiedział Severus spokojnie. — Od dłuższego czasu. I nic ci do tego. — Puścił go, wciąż spoglądając na niego świdrującym wzrokiem.

— Jakoś nie widać u was zażyłości — warknął Carrow, łapiąc się za gardło i odskakując od Snape'a jak od syczącego węża.

— Idiota — powiedział Severus, chowając różdżkę do rękawa szaty. — Nigdy się z tym nie obnosiliśmy i nikt o tym nie wie. To jest mi jak najbardziej na rękę. Myślą, że jest jedną z nich. Ufają jej. Dzięki temu wiem, o czym mówią za naszymi plecami. Uzyskałem w ten sposób wiele cennych informacji.

— Którymi oczywiście nie raczyłeś się podzielić! — wybuchnął Amycus.

— Nie było takiej potrzeby.

Carrow wymamrotał coś gniewnie pod nosem.

— Masz jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości czy wyraziłem się jasno? — zapytał Snape zimno.

— Tak — odparł Amycus, patrząc na niego z nienawiścią.

— A więc z łaski swojej znajdź sobie inne zajęcie niż włóczenie się po korytarzach pod Wieżą Astronomiczną. Zdaje się, że Auriga dość wyraźnie dała ci do zrozumienia, co sądzi o twoich awansach — zakpił, patrząc wprost na jego rozcięty policzek. — Niech ci nawet do głowy nie przyjdzie więcej się jej naprzykrzać. Nie będę tego tolerować.

Carrow wciąż trzymał się za gardło. Był wyraźnie rozwścieczony, ale nie śmiał mu się odgryźć i wyciągnąć własnej różdżki. Wciąż jeszcze się go obawiał.

Snape odszedł kilka kroków, ale naraz, tknięty jakąś myślą, zatrzymał się i rzucił jeszcze na odchodnym:

— A jeżeli jesteś tak bardzo spragniony damskiego towarzystwa... Mam dla ciebie radę. Na Nokturnie, a może nawet w Hogsmeade, z pewnością znajdzie się parę mugolaczek, które sprzedadzą ci się za kilka galeonów. Spróbuj tam.

* * *

— Co takiego powiedział? — zapytała zdumiona Alecto, gdy nazajutrz Amycus zdał siostrze relację z rozmowy ze Snape'em.

Brat nie dał jej nawet spokojnie zjeść śniadania tylko upierał się, że muszą koniecznie porozmawiać, bo to coś strasznie ważnego. W rezultacie Alecto musiała zadowolić się jedną grzanką cienko posmarowaną masłem i dżemem, i nawet nie zdążyła wypić kawy, bo niemal przemocą została wyciągnięta z Wielkiej Sali w celu udania się w jakieś bardziej odosobnione miejsce.

Stali teraz na korytarzu w cieniu jednej z długiego rzędu arkad, nieopodal wyjścia na wewnętrzny dziedziniec zamku, który w nocy niemal zupełnie zasypał śnieg. Amycus palił papierosa i pałał coraz większym oburzeniem na wspomnienie wczorajszej rozmowy.

— No mówię ci, zwyczajnie się do mnie, kurwa, przypierzył i kazał mi zostawić ją w spokoju — powtórzył.

— A co? Taki strażnik moralności z niego? — Alecto stłumiła ziewnięcie. Brak kawy dawał o sobie znać. Nie rozbudziła się jeszcze zupełnie.

— Powiem ci, że to lepszy numer, on sam zagiął na nią parol.

— Co ty wygadujesz? Jakoś tego nie widać — powiedziała Alecto z powątpieniem. — W życiu bym nie pomyślała, że on może kogoś mieć.

— No ja też nie. Ale on twierdzi, że to jego dupa. I że są razem od dawna. Ale powiem ci jeszcze lepszą rewelację: ten sukinsyn wie od niej różne rzeczy, bo przy niej inni się nie pilnują i ciągle na nas nadają. A on nam nic nie mówi!

Te informacja sprawiła wreszcie, że Alecto oprzytomniała w mgnieniu oka i zapomniała o kawie.

— Cholera by to wzięła! To dlatego jest zawsze taki pewny siebie. Nic dziwnego, skoro ma swoją wtykę.

— Wszystko zaczyna się zgadzać — pokiwał głową Amycus.

Przez chwilę obserwował grupkę uczniów, która nie bacząc na głęboki śnieg, wyszła po śniadaniu na dziedziniec. Tamci najwyraźniej w ogóle nie zauważyli stojących na uboczu Śmierciożerców. Kilku młodszych Puchonów zabrało się za lepienie bałwana. Grupka Krukonów z siódmego roku rzucała do siebie kafla, a ponieważ było bardzo ślisko, co chwilę ktoś przewracał się w śnieg, wzbudzając głośne wybuchy śmiechu u pozostałych. Dopingowały ich stojące nieopodal koleżanki. Wyglądało na to, że chociaż przez moment Hogwart przypominał to samo miejsce, jakim był dawniej.

Amycus zawiesił oko na trójce uczennic z siódmego roku. Bardzo ładnych, co dało się dostrzec, nawet pomimo tego że były opatulone grubymi płaszczami i ciepłymi szalikami. Skoro z tą zołzą nie wyszło, to może...

A potem przypomniał sobie ostrzeżenie Snape'a. I mściwość czarodziejskich rodów. Kto wie, czyją córką była ta czy inna dupeczka, z kim była spokrewniona. Jeszcze by się ktoś przywalił...

Zaklął pod nosem i rzucił papierosa na posadzkę, starannie przydeptując niedopałek obcasem. Co za parszywy los. Tyle towaru dookoła, a nawet się zabawić nie można.

Alecto, dotychczas pogrążona w myślach, nagle uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

— Och, to by była wielka szkoda, gdyby wieść o małym romansiku Snape'a się rozniosła — powiedziała z udawanym żalem.

Amycus zerknął na nią z zainteresowaniem.

— Można by komuś powiedzieć — ożywił się. — Ale komu? Czarnemu Panu?

— Zwariowałeś! — przestraszyła się Alecto. — Co Czarnego Pana romanse Snape'a obchodzą? Chcesz mu głowę zawracać?

— No nie wiem. Tak tylko pomyślałem... — umilkł, stropiony.

— Ty już lepiej nic nie myśl. Nie, mam lepszy pomysł. — Jej złośliwy uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy. — Posłuchaj, zrobimy tak...

Amycus wysłuchał uważnie planu siostry.

— Ty to masz łeb — rzekł z podziwem. — Myślisz, że to wypali?

— Musi, trzeba tylko wybrać odpowiedni moment...

_c.d.n._


	25. Zdrajca

_Dziękuję serdecznie za komentarze pod poprzednim rozdziałem. W tym (wreszcie!) zostanie zamknięty wątek Sinistry. Ciąg dalszy, niestety, w proszku._

_Ilustracje do rozdziału:_

_Liza Vector http : / / the - black - panther . deviantart . com / art / Liz - Vector - 282424804_

_Minerwa zamieniająca się w kota http : / / the - black - panther . deviantart . com / art / Minerva - turning - into - cat - v - 0 - 1 - 292495329_

_Sinistra http : / / the - black - panther . deviantart . com / art / Rain - 292213126_

_Podziękowania za beta-reading dla** Milennn **i **Nadii.**_

**Rozdział 25**

**Zdrajca**

Liza jeszcze raz przebiegła wzrokiem treść listu od męża, czytając jego urywki. _Biorąc pod uwagę to, co się dzieje... Wieści, jakie docierają... Co wyprawia nasz rząd... To szaleństwo... Dlaczego po prostu tego wszystkiego nie rzucisz i do mnie nie przyjedziesz? _Pokręciła głową, składając kartkę. James martwił się o nią, przebijało to z każdego słowa jego listu, ale jednocześnie postąpił bardzo nieostrożnie, pisząc o wszystkim tak otwarcie i w dodatku krytykując rząd. Przecież rozmawiali o tym już tyle razy. Nie mogła „tak po prostu tego wszystkiego rzucić" i zostawić innych, by radzili sobie z kłopotami. Poza tym: jak on to sobie wyobrażał? Już kiedyś się o to sprzeczali. Dla wykwalifikowanego inżyniera nie brakowało pracy na zagranicznych kontraktach. Pod tym względem budownictwo czarodziejów nie różniło się niczym od swojego mugolskiego odpowiednika, chociaż oni używali różdżek a nie skomplikowanych maszyn. Ale czym ona miałaby się tam zająć? Jakby nie patrzeć, liczba posad dostępnych dla numerologa była dość ograniczona...

Pieczołowicie złożyła pergamin i schowała go do koperty. Coś się jej tutaj nie zgadzało. Sądząc po dacie zapisanej w nagłówku, list powinien był do niej dotrzeć jakiś tydzień temu. Sowa, która go przyniosła, nie wyglądała tak, jakby przeleciała bez dłuższego odpoczynku setki kilometrów. Sprawiała za to wrażenie bardzo zdenerwowanej, co wskazywało na to, że miała jakieś kłopoty z dotarciem prosto do celu. Bez wątpienia, nim list trafił do Vector, przeszedł przez ręce urzędników z Ministerstwa. Cała korespondencja z zagranicy była ściśle kontrolowana, tak samo jak listy skierowane do Hogwartu, a konkretnie do kadry szkoły. Pomimo swojego statusu, a może właśnie z jego powodu, nie pasowali do nowego porządku i dlatego na każdym kroku poddawano ich ścisłej inwigilacji.

Liza poczuła przypływ wściekłości. Te urzędasy nie miały prawa grzebać w ich prywatnym życiu! Czego oni jeszcze od nich chcieli? Przecież wykazali „chęć współpracy" z nowymi władzami. Najwyraźniej to wciąż było dla nich za mało.

Nabrała gwałtownej chęci zapalenia papierosa. Przez chwilę walczyła z nałogiem, ale skoro już do niego wróciła, było to starcie z góry skazane na niepowodzenie. W końcu machnęła ręką. Wstała od stołu, wyciągnęła z szuflady komódki paczkę z kilkoma ostatnimi sztukami i podeszła do okna. Uchyliła je lekko. Do komnaty w mgnieniu oka wdarł się powiew lepkiego, zimowego chłodu. Na zewnątrz było już zupełnie ciemno, a przecież wydawało się, że dzień dopiero się zaczął. Co za paskudna pogoda. Nienawidziła zimy.

Paląc, wróciła myślami do listu od męża. James, niestety, nie rozumiał do końca pewnej rzeczy – dlaczego, podobnie jak reszta kadry, Liza czuła tak głębokie przywiązanie do Hogwartu. Dlaczego wszyscy nauczyciele byli gotowi pozostać w zamku aż do końca, niczym załoga na pokładzie tonącego statku. Ale nic dziwnego, wielu małżonków i krewnych nie było w stanie tego pojąć, zwłaszcza po tym, co stało się z Albusem i Charity.

Zgasiła papierosa w ozdobnej popielniczce, na brzegu której siedziała miniaturka smoka, z ogonem owiniętym wokół jej krawędzi. Zwierzę wyciągnęło długą szyję, z ochotą pożarło niedopałek i czknęło chmurką dymu, nim ponownie zastygło w bezruchu.

Wróciła do sprawdzania esejów, z rezygnacją usiłując wyłowić coś sensownego z tych wszystkich głupot, jakie powypisywali uczniowie. Jej szarobury pręgowany kocur, domagając się uwagi, wskoczył na stół, rozrzucając starannie poukładane pergaminy. Liza zganiła kota, który w ogóle się tym nie przejął i tylko przekrzywił głowę, spoglądając na nią bursztynowymi oczami. Wzięła go na kolana i pogłaskała, a potem wróciła do pracy, jednak po chwili odłożyła na bok gęsto zapisany pergamin. Pismo było tak drobne i ciasne, że z trudem mogła je odcyfrować i zaczynały boleć ją oczy.

Trapiło ją jeszcze jedno zmartwienie.

Na litość Merlina, co się działo z Aurigą? Ostatnio była pełna dystansu, jakby oddalona od wszystkiego, co działo się wokół i coraz bardziej zamknięta w sobie. Parę dni temu przyznała się wreszcie, że ma jakieś zmartwienie i że później porozmawiają, ale to „później" jeszcze nie nadeszło. Vector nie naciskała, wiedząc z doświadczenia, że Sinistra sama wybierze odpowiedni moment. Może powinna zareagować bardziej zdecydowanie... Złamać jedną z najważniejszych zasad, której obie dotrzymywały – o nie wtrącaniu się do swoich spraw nawzajem, zwłaszcza gdy druga wyraźnie sobie tego nie życzyła.

„A co, jeśli Auriga... Nie, to niemożliwe." — Odepchnęła od siebie tę myśl, zanim zdążyła ją do końca sformułować. Ale plotki, które ostatnio krążyły w pokoju nauczycielskim, przyniesione przez niewiadomo kogo... Sama słyszała dzisiaj tylko ich strzępy i poważnie ją zaniepokoiły. Podobno ktoś widział Sinistrę rozmawiającą ze Snape'em na temat, który bynajmniej nie dotyczył spraw zawodowych. Nie wiedziała, co o tym wszystkim sądzić, zwłaszcza że Auriga wydawała się zupełnie nieświadoma tego, co współpracownicy szepcą za jej plecami. Kiedy miałaby się zresztą dowiedzieć? W pokoju nauczycielskim bywała sporadycznie, a przy stole pojawiała się zazwyczaj później niż pozostali. Nawet dyżury spędzała samotnie, wyjąwszy te dni, kiedy jej zmiana przypadała o tej samej porze, co Vector.

Liza potarła skroń, marszcząc brwi i wpatrując się w stojącą na stole filiżankę z niedopitą zieloną herbatą. Czy to możliwe, że nic nie zauważyła, zaabsorbowana własnymi problemami? Gdyby to było coś błahego, Sinistra już dawno by się tym z nią podzieliła. Ale im bardziej poważna była sprawa, tym mniej Auriga mówiła. Vector uświadomiła sobie, że nie jest w stanie dłużej znieść tej niepewności. Była gotowa pójść prosto do Sinistry jeszcze tego samego wieczora, ale zrezygnowała z tego zamiaru, gdy spojrzała na zegar. Auriga właśnie zaczęła zajęcia.

„Jutro" — obiecała sobie. Musiała poznać prawdę, niezależnie od tego, jaka by ona nie była.

* * *

Minęło kilka dni nim Carrowowie mogli wprowadzić w życie swój plan, w ich mniemaniu będący szczytem finezji i przebiegłości. W tym celu przyczaili się na korytarzu wiodącym do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdzie urzędowała szkolna pielęgniarka i znajdowały się również jej komnaty mieszkalne. Gdy na sali chorych nie było żadnych pacjentów, którzy wymagaliby stałej uwagi, pielęgniarka tak jak inni pracownicy wieczorami patrolowała korytarze. Carrowowie sami zadbali o to, by wystąpiły sprzyjające warunki. Kosztowało to ich dużo wysiłku, ale jakoś przez parę dni udało im się złagodzić kary na tyle, by nikt nie wylądował w szpitalnym łóżku.

Jeszcze przed dwudziestą obydwoje byli na miejscu. Zatrzymali się na skrzyżowaniu korytarzy.

— Pamiętasz, co masz powiedzieć? — zapytała Alecto.

— Tak — zapewnił ją Amycus. — Na pewno będzie tędy przechodzić?

— Musi, to najkrótsza droga do głównego holu. Nie będzie przecież szła naokoło jak kto głupi.

— Może pójść od razu na piętro.

— Bzdura, nie będzie się pchać na górę tymi wąskimi, kręconymi schodami. Sprawdziłam. Nikt normalnie tamtędy nie chodzi. A zresztą mówię ci, że oni się przed każdym patrolem spotykają w głównym holu, żeby ustalić, kto bierze jaką część zamku do... O, chyba idzie — zniżyła głos do szeptu, gdy w oddali rozległo się trzaśnięcie zamykanych drzwi i szczęk zamka. — Która jest?

Amycus pośpiesznie wygrzebał z kieszeni zegarek.

— Za dziesięć ósma — odpowiedział półgłosem.

— Punktualna jest do obrzydliwości. Dobra, idziemy.

Odwrócili się i odeszli parę kroków, przystając za zakrętem korytarza. Nasłuchiwali przybliżających się kroków, aż mieli pewność, że znaleźli się w zasięgu słuchu Pomfrey.

Alecto dała znak bratu.

— Gdzie, do cholery, podziewa się Snape? — powiedział Amycus, patrząc z wahaniem na siostrę, niepewny, czy mówi właściwe słowa. Alecto kiwnęła głową z aprobatą. Kroki Pomfrey umilkły. Najwyraźniej zatrzymała się, nie chcą natknąć na Śmierciożerców. Dokładnie tak, jak zakładał plan. — Nigdy go nie ma pod ręką, kiedy jest potrzebny! — dodał przesadnie donośnym głosem. — Nie ma go ani w jego komnatach, ani w gabinecie...

— Pewnie znów polazł do tej dziwy od astronomii — odpowiedziała natychmiast Alecto, mając nadzieję, że te słowa dobrze dotrą do uszu pielęgniarki.

Amycus przez chwilę spoglądał na nią z głębokim namysłem, nim wreszcie wypalił z pasją:

— No żeż jego mać, tylko romanse mu głowie!

— Niech robi, co chce, może znów dowiemy się czegoś ciekawego... — Alecto machnęła ręka, dając do zrozumienia Amycusowi, że powinni powoli zacząć się oddalać.

Z najwyższym trudem udało im się powstrzymać chęć natychmiastowego obejrzenia się przez ramię. Swobodnie mogli porozmawiać dopiero wtedy, gdy znaleźli się piętro wyżej, w zupełnie innej części zamku.

— Myślisz, że to łyknęła? — zapytał Amycus.

— Nie wiem, o mało co wszystkiego nie zepsułeś — odparła z pretensją w głosie Alecto. — Skąd przyszło ci do głowy ględzić o romansach? Co innego miałeś powiedzieć!

— A, bo mi się pomieszało. — Amycus zmarszczył brwi. — No, ale wydaje mi się, że dobrze kombinowałaś. Ona po prostu musi to teraz powtórzyć McGonagall — powiedział z przekonaniem.

* * *

Minerwa tylko smutno pokiwała głową, gdy nazajutrz Poppy zrelacjonowała jej słowa Carrowów. Obydwie jakoś nie miały wątpliwości, o kim mówiła Alecto.

— Nie jesteś zaskoczona, prawda? — zapytała cicho Pomfrey.

— Nie, Poppy. Nie jestem.

— A więc musiało zdarzyć się coś jeszcze?

— Miałam tylko niejasne podejrzenia. Ale powoli wszystko zaczyna składać się w logiczną całość. — Minerwa odwróciła się do wysokiego, wykuszowego okna, przy którym przystanęła. Niebo było szarobure, błonia zamieniły się w jednolitą, białą pustkę, czubki drzew i góry, pokryte śniegiem, ledwo majaczyły w oddali.

— Może oni kłamali... — powiedziała bez przekonania Poppy. Powoli ustawiała na tacy fiolki z nowymi leczniczymi eliksirami, dostarczonymi rano przez Slughorna, po to tylko, by czymś zająć dłonie. Na razie nikt ich na szczęście nie potrzebował. Wszystkie łóżka w skrzydle szpitalnym stały puste, ale nie miała nadziei, że taki stan rzeczy utrzyma się przez dłuższy czas. — Może chcą, żebyśmy tak myśleli...

Minerwa spojrzała na nią przez ramię.

— Gdyby chodziło tylko o słowa Carrowów, uznałabym to za prymitywną prowokację. Trochę dziwne, że takie słowa padły niby przypadkiem akurat w twojej obecności, prawda? — Uśmiechnęła się smutno. — I co oni robili przy skrzydle szpitalnym o tej porze? Nie, tu nie chodzi o to, co rozpowiadają Carrowowie, niby przez nieostrożność. Tu chodzi o to, że jest zbyt wiele wątpliwości. Obawiam się, że Auriga nie jest już po naszej stronie.

— Ależ... Co ty mówisz? — Pielęgniarka otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdumienia.

— Nie dziwiło cię nigdy, że on jest zawsze tak świetnie poinformowany? Tak, wiem, Filch codziennie składa mu raporty. Nam też od czasu do czasu coś się wyrwie w przypływie nieostrożności. Ale nawet Legilimencja nie pozwoliłaby mu dowiedzieć się, o czym dokładnie rozmawialiśmy na naszym zebraniu.

— A więc... on o tym wie? — zapytała Poppy z przestrachem, aż przysiadając na krześle.

Minerwa skinęła głową.

— Dlatego sądzę, że zdrajcą jest ktoś z nas. Ktoś, kto powtórzył mu każde słowo... A Auriga... Po prostu zbyt wiele łączy ją z Severusem.

— Zawsze o nich krążyły plotki — powiedziała z wahaniem Pomfrey. — Ale przecież nikt nie traktował tego poważnie.

— Więc może najwyższa pora to zrobić.

— Ale Minerwo... przecież wciąż nie masz żadnych dowodów.

McGonagall zawahała się. Czy nie wystarczyło to, czego dowiedziała się dotychczas? Przeżyła już jedną wojnę i doskonale pamiętała panującą wtedy atmosferę niepewności i zagrożenia. Wtedy zdrajcą mógł się okazać każdy. Ludzie przechodzili na stronę Śmierciożerców z różnych powodów, czasami tylko po to, by nie stać się ich kolejną ofiarą albo żeby ochronić swoich bliskich. A przecież ojciec Aurigi był mugolem...

— Może powinnaś po prostu z nią porozmawiać? — zaproponowała Poppy. — Może to da się jakoś wyjaśnić? Przecież pozory mogą mylić. Poza tym... — urwała, jakby nie wiedząc, jak ubrać w słowa to, co chciała powiedzieć. — Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale wydawanie wyroków bez wysłuchania drugiej strony... Jak dotychczas to była specjalność tych tam, co siedzą w tej komisji i dzielą nas na dobrych i złych czarodziejów... Czym będziemy się od nich różnić, jeżeli zrobimy tak samo?

Minerwa obawiała się, że jest zbyt późno, by cokolwiek wyjaśnić, ale słowa Pomfrey, która zawsze wierzyła w ludzi, skłoniły ją do rozważenia sytuacji.

— Zastanowię się nad tym — odparła wymijająco.

* * *

Sala, w której odbywały się wykłady z astronomii, znajdowała się na tym samym piętrze, co klasa transmutacji. Minerwa przyszła tutaj tuż po zakończeniu swoich porannych lekcji, spodziewając się, że zastanie Sinistrę jeszcze na miejscu i uda się jej zamienić z nią parę słów na osobności. Zatrzymała się przy lekko uchylonych drzwiach wejściowych, słysząc, że Auriga z kimś rozmawia.

— Tak, panie Warren. Będzie pan mógł poprawić ten sprawdzian na następnych zajęciach — mówiła. Wydawała się lekko zniecierpliwiona.

Po chwili na korytarz wyszedł niski, piegowaty blondynek, z nosem spuszczonym na kwintę. Minę miał bardzo nieszczęśliwą i najwyraźniej był tak zmartwiony, że w ogóle nie zauważył stojącej tuż obok nauczycielki transmutacji. McGonagall odprowadziła go wzrokiem, a potem bez wahania weszła do środka klasy. Zanim tutaj przyszła, miała wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby poukładać sobie w głowie to, o czym chciała porozmawiać z Aurigą. Poppy miała rację. Sinistra zasługiwała przynajmniej na to, by przedstawić swoją wersję... i być może wiarygodne wyjaśnienie.

Nauczycielka astronomii nie zauważyła wejścia McGonagall. Stała odwrócona plecami do drzwi wejściowych, obok tablicy. Skinęła różdżką na gąbkę, która poderwała się z swojego miejsca i zaczęła ścierać wzory i obliczenia. Minerwa przyglądała się jej przez chwilę, nim dała znać o swojej obecności:

— Możemy porozmawiać?

Auriga drgnęła, najwyraźniej zupełnie zaskoczona, po czym odwróciła się gwałtownie.

— Weszłaś tutaj cicho niczym kot, Minerwo — powiedziała. — Oczywiście, że możemy porozmawiać. — McGonagall wydawało się, że w tym pozornie naturalnym tonie zabrzmiała jakaś nieszczerą nuta, jakby Auriga usiłowała coś zamaskować. Zerknęła w bok, na stojak stojący obok biurka i z roztargnieniem machnęła różdżką, by zwinąć planszę przedstawiającą Jowisza i jego księżyce.

Minerwa przymknęła za sobą drzwi. Korytarzem przemknęła grupka hałaśliwych uczniów. Sprzeczali się o coś zawzięcie.

— Muszę cię o coś zapytać. I liczę na szczerą odpowiedź — zaczęła Minerwa. — Chodzi o Severusa.

Sinistra zamarła z różdżką w dłoni i spojrzała na nią, wysoko unosząc brwi w zdziwieniu.

— Czy on ci w jakiś sposób groził? — podjęła McGonagall. — Szantażował cię?

Zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie było to najbardziej subtelne ujęcie problemu, ale czas na subtelności dawno się skończył.

— O czym ty mówisz?

— Chyba wyraziłam się dość jasno? O tobie i o Severusie. Nie musisz nic dłużej udawać. — Minerwa miała niejasne wrażenie, że Auriga potraktowała tę rozmowę jak wyzwanie. Nie spodziewała się, co prawda, że pójdzie łatwo, ale i tak nieco ją to zaskoczyło.

— Niczego nie udaję. Po prostu nie ma o czym mówić.

— Może powiesz mi jeszcze, że w ogóle z nim nie rozmawiasz?

— Owszem, kiedy tylko mogę, staram się tego unikać, jak wszyscy pozostali.

McGonagall poczuła ukłucie niepokoju. Sinistra ewidentnie mijała się z prawdą.

— A tydzień temu? — zapytała natychmiast.

Wydawało się, że pierwszym odruchu Auriga chciała zaprzeczyć. Nie zrobiła tego jednak.

— O co ci właściwie chodzi, Minerwo? Twoje pytania sugerują, że masz jakieś wątpliwości. — Zawahała się. — Przyszłaś tutaj po to, by je rozwiać, czy żeby się w nich utwierdzić? Czego właściwie ode mnie oczekujesz? Że złożę deklarację lojalności?

McGonagall nie chciała przyznać tego sama przed sobą, ale spodziewała się właśnie mniej więcej czegoś takiego. Miała jednak do czynienia ze Ślizgonką, a przedstawiciele tego domu zawsze wybierali pokrętne ścieżki, w przeciwieństwie do Gryfonów, najchętniej kroczących szeroką, jasno oświetloną aleją.

— Wciąż nie udzieliłaś mi jasnej odpowiedzi — powiedziała Minerwa sucho.

— Mam ci pokazać moje ramię, by udowodnić ci, że nie jestem Śmierciożercą? — wypaliła Sinistra, najwyraźniej bez żadnego namysłu.

— Nie trzeba nosić Mrocznego Znaku, żeby być zdrajcą, Aurigo. — Minerwa, ledwie wypowiedziała te słowa, natychmiast tego pożałowała, ale teraz nie mogła już ich cofnąć.

— Zdrajcą — powtórzyła Sinistra. — To dość mocne słowo. Rozumiem, że masz jakieś podstawy, by wyrażać się tak kategorycznie? — zapytała opanowanym tonem.

— Naprawdę się nie domyślasz? Chyba, że rozmowę ze Śmierciożercą uważasz za coś zupełnie normalnego?

— O ile się nie mylę, sama codziennie bywasz u niego w gabinecie.

— Właśnie. W gabinecie. Ale nie odwiedza mnie on wieczorami w moich prywatnych komnatach.

— Ach, więc o to chodzi. — Auriga lekko pobladła, ale nie wydawała się zmieszana, nie próbowała się też tłumaczyć. — To chyba nie stawia mnie w najlepszym świetle?

Minerwa tylko pokręciła głową.

— Czego on chciał od ciebie?

— Wolałabym o tym nie rozmawiać.

— Naprawdę nie masz mi nic więcej do powiedzenia? — zapytała Minerwa po chwili nieznośnie przedłużającego się milczenia.

Auriga spojrzała jej prosto w oczy.

— Obawiam się, że cokolwiek teraz powiem, nie będzie miało to już żadnego znaczenia, bo twój osąd już się nie zmieni. Prawda?

McGonagall chciała odpowiedzieć, że się myli, ale te słowa byłyby kłamstwem i obydwie o tym wiedziały. Sinistra trafiła w sedno. Nigdy nie były ze sobą zbyt blisko i tak na dobrą sprawę, chociaż pracowały razem od wielu lat, dystans między dawną nauczycielką a uczennicą niewiele się zmniejszył. Teraz, przy tak wielu wątpliwościach, Minerwa nie potrafiłaby jej już zaufać. Pomyślała z goryczą, że chyba przyszła tutaj tylko po to, by uspokoić swoje własne sumienie, by móc powiedzieć, że spróbowała...

Na korytarzu rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka obwieszczającego koniec przerwy. Minerwa nie musiała się spieszyć. Miała teraz okienko, tak samo jak Auriga. Ale dalsza rozmowa nie miała sensu. Powinna była przewidzieć, że potoczy się źle i zamiast coś wyjaśnić, tylko jeszcze bardziej zagmatwa sprawy. McGonagall zatrzymała się na progu, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na Sinistrę. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale żadne sensowne słowa nie przychodziły jej do głowy. Rozstały się w milczeniu.

Zaszyła się w swoim gabinecie z dość nikłą nadzieją, że rutyna codziennych zajęć pozwoli jej zapomnieć o zmartwieniach. Ministerialne pisma zazwyczaj nie miały zbyt wiele sensu, ale jeszcze nigdy nie wydawały się jej tak chaotycznie skonstruowane. Nie potrafiła się skupić na ich treści, wciąż wracając myślami do dopiero co odbytej rozmowy. Jej umysł ciągle pracował nad rozwikłaniem zagadki. Szantaż tłumaczyłby dziwną powściągliwość Sinistry w składaniu jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień. Jeżeli w dodatku znajdowałaby się pod wpływem jakiegoś zaklęcia to nawet gdyby chciała, nie mogłaby o niczym powiedzieć. Istniała jednak jeszcze opcja najgorsza z możliwych, zakładająca, że Auriga dobrowolnie przeszła na stronę Snape'a. Albo też znajdowała się po niej od samego początku. Powód mógł być tylko jeden. Minerwa przymknęła oczy. Czyżby Carrowowie mówili prawdę? Ani przez chwilę nie wierzyła w to, że wygadali się przez przypadek. Najwidoczniej zależało im na tym, by pozostali nauczyciele się o wszystkim dowiedzieli. Może poróżnili się ze Snape'em i chcieli się w ten sposób zemścić? Jedno było pewne – sami tego nie wymyślili. Mogli coś usłyszeć albo zobaczyć. Może Severus poczuł się zbyt pewnie i stał się mniej ostrożny? W końcu Sybilla też zauważyła jego nocną wizytę u Sinistry.

Minerwa zapatrzyła się na szarobure niebo widoczne za oknem, po którym wiatr szybko przeganiał kłębiaste chmury. Bezwiednie obracając na palcu pierścionek z rubinem, którego nigdy nie zdejmowała, intensywnie usiłowała sobie przypomnieć wszystko to, co o domniemanym związku Sinistry i Snape'a mówiono w kuluarach pokoju nauczycielskiego. Nigdy nie zwracała na to gadanie większej uwagi, bo serdecznie nie znosiła plotek, ale być może jednak tkwiło w tym jakieś ziarno prawdy? Czy byliby w stanie tak długo to ukrywać? Oficjalnie żadne z nich nikogo nie miało, ale to akurat o niczym nie świadczyło.

Czy to przypadek, że Severusa i Aurigę łączyło tyle podobieństw? I nie chodziło tylko o wspólny dom, do którego przydzieliła ich Tiara. Obydwoje trzymali się na uboczu szkolnego życia. Snape z wyboru, Sinistra niejako z konieczności, ze względu na swój nienormowany czas pracy. Wyglądało jednak na to, że wieczory, a właściwie noce, lubili spędzać czas w swoim towarzystwie. Przypomniała sobie, że Irma wspominała kiedyś o nocnych wędrówkach Sinistry, które zadziwiająco często kończyły się w lochach. Skąd ona o tym wiedziała? Pewnie od Argusa. Teraz, gdy Minerwa znów o tym myślała, z pewnym zażenowaniem stwierdziła, że raczej mało prawdopodobne było, aby spotykali się o tej porze wyłącznie w celu wypicia razem herbaty...

Jeżeli naprawdę byli razem, to nic dziwnego, że Auriga poddawała w wątpliwość jego winę, może nawet wierząc w jego wersję wydarzeń. Na litość, czy naprawdę była aż tak naiwna, czy po prostu aż tak zaślepiona, że nie docierały do niej żadne racjonalne argumenty? A może Snape nią po prostu manipulował? Doskonale wiedział, jak wykorzystywać ludzi.

Jedno było pewne – od Aurigi się niczego nie dowie. Z wyciągnięciem czegoś od Severusa nawet nie zamierzała próbować. Była jednak jeszcze jedna osoba, która albo również była oszukiwana, albo o wszystkim wiedziała i też tkwiła w tym kłamstwie.

* * *

Lizę obudził blask silnego światła i wrażenie, że ktoś coś do niej mówi. Otworzyła oczy. W mroku dostrzegła jarzącą się błękitnawym blaskiem plamę, która przycupnęła na brzegu jej łóżka. Nieco niemrawo wymacała w ciemnościach leżącą na nocnym stoliku różdżkę i zapaliła świecę w lichtarzu, a potem mrużąc oczy, sięgnęła po okulary. Założyła je, a wtedy morze rozmazanych barw zmieniło się w wyraźne kontury.

Na kołdrze siedział patronus Minerwy. Gdy tylko zauważył, że Vector się obudziła, machnął ogonem i zeskoczył z łóżka. Przeszedł kilka kroków i obejrzał się na nią, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że chce, aby za nim poszła.

Liza spojrzała na budzik. Było piętnaście po szóstej. Przez chwilę, półprzytomna, rejestrowała fakt, że spała niecałe dwie godziny. Wróciła do siebie dopiero o czwartej nad ranem, bo przypadła jej nocna zmiana dyżuru. Co się mogło stać? Minerwa chyba nie zwoływałaby zebrania w środku nocy bez żadnego wcześniejszego uprzedzenia?

Nie zwlekając, wstała z łóżka i sięgnęła po ubranie. Choćby się paliło i waliło, Liza Vector była ostatnią osobą, która wyszłaby na zamkowe korytarze w koszuli nocnej i szlafroku. Narzuciła na siebie tę samą suknię, którą nosiła wczoraj, i pośpiesznie upięła włosy w luźny kok, tak żeby jej nie przeszkadzały.

Patronus cierpliwie czekał, całkowicie ignorując kota Lizy, który spoglądał na niego nieufnie, nie ruszając się ze swojego koszyka. Widząc, że Vector jest gotowa do drogi, poruszył nieznacznie wąsikami i jednym susem przeniknął przez drzwi.

Liza zgarnęła różdżkę ze stolika przy łóżku i wyszła za nim. Chociaż o tej porze korytarze były zupełnie opustoszałe, rozejrzała się czujnie, nim ruszyła w ślad za jaśniejącą kocią postacią. Sądziła, że patronus skieruje się prosto do komnaty Minerwy, ale ten na rozwidleniu korytarzy skręcił w przeciwną stronę. Zatrzymał się dopiero przy bocznej klatce schodowej. Obejrzał się, jakby chciał się upewnić, czy Liza idzie za nim, a potem lekko zbiegł po schodach dwa piętra niżej, skręcił w lewo i poszedł do końca korytarza. Vector dobrze znała Hogwart, w końcu miała tutaj już kilkunastoletni staż, ale miejsce rozpoznała dopiero wtedy, gdy stanęła niemal pod samymi drzwiami. Patronus, nie czekając aż się zbliży, przeniknął do wnętrza komnaty.

Liza podeszła do drzwi i uniosła wyżej czubek różdżki, by rzucić na nie nieco więcej światła. Chłodny blask wydobył z mroku nieco jaśniejsze miejsce po usuniętej tabliczce. Filch zdjął ją jeszcze w sierpniu, pewnie na polecenie Snape'a, ale to była jedyna ingerencja, jakiej byli w stanie dokonać. Drzwi nigdy nie zdołali otworzyć. Vector osobiście postarała się o to, żeby nikt niepowołany nie mógł tutaj wejść.

Carrow nigdy nie przestąpiła progu gabinetu, który kiedyś należał do Charity. Snape dał jej inny, w zachodnim skrzydle zamku.

Zawahała się przez moment, a potem nacisnęła klamkę. Drzwi ustąpiły. Weszła do pogrążonej w głębokich ciemnościach komnaty. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się pusta. Patronus już zniknął. Różdżka oświetliła biurko i stojący na nim globus, regał ciasno zastawiony książkami, stojak ze zwiniętymi mapami w kącie...

Nagle dostrzegła kątem oka ruch w głębi pomieszczenia. Odwróciła się gwałtownie, unosząc wyżej różdżkę. Błysnęły kocie ślepia. Niewyraźny kształt rozmył się i urósł, stopniowo przeobrażając się w kobiecą sylwetkę. Pręgowane futerko zniknęło, zmieniając się z powrotem w jasną ludzką skórę i gładki materiał sukni, a ciemne obwódki wokół oczu płynnie przekształciły się w prostokątne ramki okularów. Tylko źrenice jeszcze przez moment odbijały światło, nadając im niezwykły, trochę nierzeczywisty wygląd.

— Wybacz tę maskaradę — powiedziała Minerwa. — Chciałam się upewnić, że jesteś sama. — Wyciągnęła różdżkę i zapaliła świece w kandelabrach. Komnatę zalało ciepłe światło, ukazując zakurzoną podłogę i meble, a także różne drobiazgi pochodzące z mugolskiego świata, starannie poustawiane na półkach. Wśród miniaturek mugolskich środków transportu był nawet model starego pasażerskiego statku o eleganckim, czarnym kadłubie i prostej, niemal pionowo wznoszącej się dziobnicy, z czterema lekko pochylonymi ku wzniosłej rufie kominami, piętrzącymi się na białej nadbudówce. Rzeczy osobiste Charity odesłano rodzinie, ale wyposażenie gabinetu pozostało na miejscu, przechodząc na własność szkoły. Przez te kilka lat nauczania gromadziła je z pasją osoby, która jako czarownica czystej krwi niewiele miała na co dzień kontaktu z mugolami. Nikogo tutaj nie było od dobrych kilku miesięcy. Vector nie miała problemu z domyśleniem się, dlaczego Minerwa wybrała ten gabinet na miejsce spotkania.

Bez słowa zgasiła światełko różdżki, przyglądając się McGonagall. Wyczuwała, że musiało stać się coś złego. Minerwa nie wzywałaby jej o tej porze z jakiegoś błahego powodu, i tak na dobrą sprawę domyślała się, czego, a raczej kogo, będzie dotyczyła rozmowa.

— Przepraszam, że wyciągnęłam cię z łóżka o tej godzinie, ale muszę z tobą porozmawiać bez świadków — powiedziała Minerwa.

— Nie mogłyśmy z tym zaczekać do rana? — mruknęła Liza, lekko opierając się o biurko Charity.

— Nie, gdy każdy mój ruch jest pilnie śledzony. — McGonagall powiodła wzrokiem po komnacie, jakby zastanawiając się od czego powinna zacząć.

— Chodzi o Aurigę, prawda?

— A więc się domyśliłaś? — odparła Minerwa, nie okazując zdziwienia.

Liza tylko skinęła głową.

— Trudno byłoby się nie domyśleć po tym, co słyszałam ostatnio w pokoju nauczycielskim.

— I co o tym sądzisz?

Vector spoglądała na nią przez chwilę, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

— Nie wiem — przyznała w końcu. — Nie wiem, co mam o tym sądzić.

— Rozmawiałaś o tym z Aurigą?

— To przesłuchanie?

— Odpowiedz mi. Tak czy nie? — powiedziała Minerwa nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem.

Co miała odpowiedzieć? Że dawno już porzuciła dyplomatyczne zabiegi i w ciągu ostatnich trzech dni próbowała to zrobić dwukrotnie, ale za pierwszym razem Auriga wymigała się od odpowiedzi, a za drugim przeszkodził im nie kto inny, a Snape, który akurat tego wieczoru postanowił wyjątkowo wziąć udział w patrolowaniu korytarzy i kręcił się na ich odcinku? Vector miała ochotę strzelić w niego jakąś klątwą, bo odniosła wrażenie, że lada moment Sinistra wreszcie by coś wyjaśniła. Na jego widok natychmiast zamilkła i do końca dyżuru Lizie nie udało się naprowadzić rozmowy na ten temat.

— Próbowałam — przyznała niechętnie Liza. — Nic nie chciała mi powiedzieć. Auriga... — urwała.

— Zachowuje się inaczej niż dawniej. Zauważyłaś to wreszcie?

— Co chcesz przez to dokładnie powiedzieć? — zapytała. Nie podobało jej się w jakim kierunku zmierzała ta rozmowa.

— Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, co to oznacza. Już od dawna podejrzewaliśmy, że w naszym gronie jest zdrajca. Teraz wszystko zaczyna się klarować. Ktoś ich widział razem, w dodatku... — Nie dokończyła.

— Co takiego?

— Jest jeszcze to, co mówili Carrowowie.

Powtórzyła jej parę zasłyszanych przez Pomfrey zdań.

— Nie wierzysz chyba w to, co oni wygadywali? — żachnęła się Vector.

— Nie wierzę, że mówili o tym przez przypadek akurat tam, gdzie ktoś mógł ich usłyszeć. Sądzę, że zrobili to specjalnie. Nie ma między nimi przyjaźni, może wykorzystali okazję, by się zemścić i pokrzyżować Severusowi szyki? Straciłby swoje źródło informacji.

— „Źródło informacji"... Ty już naprawdę wydałaś wyrok.

— Zrozum, Lizo. Wiem, że się przyjaźnicie, ale...

Vector nic nie odpowiedziała.

Auriga miała ich zdradzić? Auriga, która była tutaj najbliższą jej osobą, która znała od dobrych dwudziestu pięciu lat?

Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Nie chciała w to uwierzyć.

— Dopuszczasz w ogóle jakieś okoliczności łagodzące? — zapytała cierpko.

— Zastanawiałam się nad tym. On potrafi dość bezwzględnie wykorzystać to wszystko, czego przez lata się o nas dowiedział — powiedziała, a Liza domyśliła się, że mówiła również o siebie. Bezpieczeństwo uczniów, którzy próbowali wykraść miecz Gryffindora, bez wątpienia miało swoją cenę. — Ale im dłużej o tym myślę... Nie zastanawiałaś się nigdy, dlaczego on właściwie wrócił do Hogwartu? Nie dziwiło cię, dlaczego Auriga wciąż ma jakieś wątpliwości co do jego postępowania? Fakt, że ostatnio mniej, ale to może być tylko część gry.

Liza pokręciła głową. To wszystko brzmiało coraz bardziej absurdalnie.

— Więc naprawdę sądzisz, że coś ich łączy?

— To najbardziej prawdopodobne wytłumaczenie, jakie znalazłam. A ty? Wciąż masz wątpliwości? A czy możesz z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, że nigdy nie było nic pomiędzy nią a Severusem?

Lizie samo to podejrzenie wydawało się nonsensowne. Przecież dobrze znała Aurigę. Gdyby faktycznie coś kiedyś było na rzeczy, to chyba by o tym wiedziała? Czegoś takiego nie dało się ukrywać latami. Poza tym jeszcze nie tak dawno temu był ktoś inny. O tym Minerwa akurat raczej nie wiedziała, a Vector wolała teraz nie wracać do tamtej historii, zwłaszcza że Auridze by to nie tylko nie pomogło, a mogło jeszcze bardziej zaszkodzić. Reputacja tamtego mężczyzny nie należała do zbyt chwalebnych...

— Nie wiem — powiedziała wreszcie. — Po prostu nie wierzę, że Auriga powiedziałaby mu coś z własnej woli...

— A gdyby wierzyła w jego niewinność? — przerwała jej Minerwa.

— Sprowadzasz to do absurdu — odparła gniewnie.

— Nie, Lizo. Chcę poznać prawdę. Fakty mówią same za siebie i ignorowanie ich nic nie da. Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że spędzali ze sobą dużo czasu, może nawet się przyjaźnili... Temu chyba nie zaprzeczysz?

— Nie mam zamiaru niczemu zaprzeczać. Żądasz jednak ode mnie, żebym uwierzyła, że Auriga nas wszystkich oszukuje.

— Ktoś nas niewątpliwie zdradził, skoro Severus zna szczegóły z przebiegu naszego spotkania i niestety, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie, Auriga jest najbardziej podejrzana. Powiedziałam ci, dlaczego tak uważam. A ty jakie kontrargumenty możesz mi przedstawić poza tym, co dyktuje ci poczucie lojalności wobec przyjaciółki?

Liza nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. Uczciwość wymagała jednak, by chociaż zastanowić się nad tym, co powiedziała jej Minerwa.

— Jeżeli założymy, że to Auriga... — Coś chwyciło ją za gardło, gdy to mówiła. Opuściła wzrok, ale po chwili się opanowała. — …to mogę tylko podejrzewać, że stało się to, przed czym ją ostrzegałam i on wykorzystał jej słabą stronę. — Przypomniała sobie wymianę spojrzeń pomiędzy Aurigą a Snape'em, którą zauważyła podczas dyżuru. Odniosła wtedy dziwne i niepokojące wrażenie, że było między nimi jakieś ciche porozumienie.

Minerwa skinęła głową, tak jakby wszystko się zgadzało, chociaż nie mogła odgadnąć jej myśli.

— Auriga byłaby najbardziej podatna na wszelką sugestię, z wiadomych względów.

— Co więc zamierzasz teraz zrobić? — zapytała Liza chłodnym, rzeczowym tonem.

— Ostrzec pozostałych — odparła zdawkowo McGonagall. Ruszyła w stronę drzwi, dając tym samym znać, że rozmowa była skończona.

— Dlaczego ze mną w ogóle rozmawiałaś? Nie obawiałaś się, że też jestem w spisku? — zatrzymała ją Vector.

— Nie ma potrzeby ironizować, Lizo. Założyłam, że nie wiedziałaś wszystkiego i sądzę, że się w tym względzie nie myliłam. — Spojrzała na nią przenikliwie.

— A gdybym dała ci najmniejszy powód do wątpliwości, to sprawiłabyś, żebym _zapomniała_ o całej rozmowie?

Minerwa nie odpowiedziała, co świadczyło o tym, zakładała taką możliwość.

— Teraz sama musisz podjąć decyzję, po której stanąć stronie — powiedziała i wyszła na korytarz.

Kiedy Liza za nią wyjrzała, już jej nie było. Zapewne znów zmieniła się w kota i cicho zniknęła w ciemnościach.

* * *

Auriga wiedziała, że znalazła się w fatalnej sytuacji. Dwa dni temu gotowa była o wszystkim powiedzieć Lizie i zrobiłaby to, gdyby nie przeszkodził im Severus. W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia widywała go zdecydowanie częściej, niż przez cały miniony miesiąc, co dodatkowo ją zaniepokoiło. Jakby dla odmiany, Carrow, co zauważyła nie bez pewnego zaskoczenia, dał jej nagle spokój. Spoglądał na nią z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, niechęcią, może nawet nienawiścią, ale nie próbował więcej się do niej zbliżać. Połączenie tych dwóch faktów nasuwało się samo, ale jaki Snape miałby mieć interes w tym, żeby ochronić ją przez drugim Śmierciożercą, tego nie potrafiła odgadnąć.

Najgorsze jednak było to, że stosunek pozostałych nauczycieli względem niej wyraźnie się zmienił. Z początku sądziła, że Hagrid po prostu jej nie dostrzegł, gdy minęli się rano w holu. Pewne wątpliwości wzbudziła Sybilla, która na sam jej widok tak szybko czmychnęła na schody, że o mało co nie potknęła się o skraj swojego powłóczystego szala. W dodatku rozmowa w pokoju nauczycielskim urwała się w pół słowa, gdy tylko weszła do środka. Slughorn i Sprout niemal natychmiast podnieśli się ze swoich miejsc i wyszli, starannie unikając jej wzroku. Na jej powitanie Hooch tylko mruknęła coś niewyraźnie w odpowiedzi i schowała się za jakimś kolorowym czasopismem o quidditchu.

W ciągu dnia było jeszcze gorzej. Gdziekolwiek by się nie pojawiła, trafiała na mur cichnących rozmów i chłodnych albo wręcz wrogich spojrzeń. Nawet Filch zerkał na nią dziwnie, a gdy obok niego przechodziła, spuścił wzrok, udając, że całkowicie pochłania go czyszczenie posadzki mopem, jakby od tego zależało jego życie.

Auriga nie musiała się długo zastanawiać, co było przyczyną takiego zachowania. Zaczynały o sobie dawać znać konsekwencje jej rozmowy z Minerwą. Jakie musiała odnieść wrażenie i co powiedziała innym, skoro patrzyli na nią jak na zbrodniarkę?

Koło południa przy pokoju nauczycielskim natknęła się na Lizę. Jeszcze się dzisiaj nie widziały. Rozminęły się na śniadaniu, a potem każda miała zajęcia w innej części zamku. Auriga przez chwilę podświadomie obawiała się, że Vector zareaguje podobnie jak pozostali i wyminie ją bez słowa. Ale Liza zatrzymała się i powiedziała po prostu:

— Cześć. Chyba powinniśmy porozmawiać.

— Chyba tak — zgodziła się Auriga.

Vector na pozór zachowywała się zupełnie zwyczajnie, ale Sinistra wyczuwała jakieś dziwne napięcie, wiszące w powietrzu niczym ciężkie burzowe chmury. Natychmiast jej się to udzieliło, łącząc z dręczącym ją przez cały dzień niepokojem i sprawiając, że poczuła się jeszcze gorzej niż dotychczas.

Pięć minut później znalazły się w gabinecie Lizy. Przez całą drogą nie zamieniły ani słowa, a Auriga dopiero teraz sobie uświadomiła, jak źle to wszystko musiało wyglądać, skoro nawet ona...

— Zechcesz mnie trochę oświecić? Co wam powiedziała Minerwa? — zapytała, nie mogąc dłużej znieść tej atmosfery niepewności.

Vector przeszła kilka kroków i przystanęła przy swoim biurku. Zerknęła na Sinistrę i widząc jej poruszenie, powiedziała bez zbędnego owijania w bawełnę:

— Podobno... Podobno ktoś z nas przekazuje informacje Snape'owi.

— Tak, wiem. Dość jasno dała mi do zrozumienia, że to mnie o to podejrzewa.

— Obawiam się, że nie wiesz wszystkiego. Minerwa i pozostali... Oni są przekonani, że ty i Severus jesteście razem.

Sinistra pomyślała, że chyba ktoś tutaj zwariował; albo ona, albo wszyscy naokoło.

— I ludzie sądzą, że uprzejmie mu donoszę o wszystkim, czego się dowiedziałam, bo z nim sypiam, tak? — zapytała, zaskoczona, jak jej głos może być tak chłodny i pozbawiony wszelkich emocji. — Ty też w to wierzysz?

— Nie — odparła bez wahania Liza. — Ale... Aurigo, zrozum, ostatnio zachowywałaś się naprawdę dziwnie. Może nawet sama sobie z tego nie zdajesz sprawy, ale przez swoją... dawną sympatię do niego... On to po prostu wykorzystał.

— Wciąż nie rozumiem.

Liza opuściła głowę.

— Powiedz mi... Jak można rozpoznać, czy ktoś znajdował się pod wpływem Imperiusa?

— Nie można — odparła Sinistra. — Chyba że ktoś znacząco zmieni swoje przyzwyczajenia.

— A Obliviate?

— Nie wiem. Zazwyczaj się nie da, jeśli tylko zaklęcie nie było na tyle nieumiejętnie rzucone, że pozostawiło luki w pamięci... — Nagle uświadomiła sobie, co sugerowała Liza.

— Zaraz, chcesz powiedzieć, że on właśnie w ten sposób... Ale przecież w takim razie każdy mógł mu coś zdradzić!

— Ale to razem z tobą go widziano — powiedziała Vector. Nie brzmiało to jak oskarżenie. Po prostu stwierdziła fakt.

— Akurat dość dobrze pamiętam, o czym wtedy z nim rozmawiałam. I nie było to nic istotnego.

Liza spojrzała na nią przenikliwie.

— Aurigo, sama siebie posłuchaj. Przyszedłby do ciebie w środku nocy, żeby porozmawiać o „nieistotnych sprawach"? Może on chciał, żebyś tak myślała.

— A więc mi nie ufasz?

Vector wahała się odrobinę za długo.

— Rozumiem. — Auriga odwróciła wzrok. — Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę... Lepiej już pójdę.

Liza nie próbowała jej zatrzymywać.

Prawda była trudna do zaakceptowania. Skoro najbliższa przyjaciółka miała wobec niej wątpliwości, co mogli sądzić pozostali? Gdyby wcześniej zaufała tym, którzy byli skłonni jej wysłuchać... Może wtedy sytuacja nie wyglądałaby tak beznadziejnie.

Teraz było już na to za późno.

* * *

Wieści o nastrojach panujących wśród kadry dotarły do Severusa z pewnym opóźnieniem. Jego podejrzliwość wzbudziły jednak pewne subtelne oznaki, zauważalne zwłaszcza podczas posiłków, bo wtedy najczęściej widywał pozostałych pracowników. Nie mógł nie dostrzec ukradkowych spojrzeń, jakie rzucali w jego kierunku nauczyciele, jakby wszyscy poznali jakąś tajemnicę, o której on sam nie miał pojęcia. Do niechęci i wrogości zdążył się już przyzwyczaić, ale w tym było coś jeszcze – milczące potępienie. W dodatku Carrowowie wydawali się obrzydliwie wręcz zadowoleni z siebie, co pozwalało przypuszczać, że udało im się wykręcić wyjątkowo paskudny numer i Severus zaczął się zastanawiać, co oni znowu wykombinowali. Zauważył też wyraźne przygnębienie Vector i puste krzesło Sinistry, której, jak sobie uświadomił, nie widział przy stole od kilku dni.

Gdy nazajutrz sytuacja nie uległa zmianie, postanowił zasięgnąć języka, chociaż zaczynał się już domyślać, o co mogło chodzić. Zaraz po śniadaniu wezwał do siebie Filcha.

— Czyżby wydarzyło się coś, o czym nie wiem, panie Filch? — zapytał nieprzyjemnym tonem zamiast powitania, gdy tylko woźny przekroczył próg dyrektorskiego gabinetu.

Filch struchlał.

— Ja myślałem, że pan już wszystko wie od... — urwał, stropiony.

Severus nie potwierdził, ani nie zaprzeczył.

— Chciałbym usłyszeć co pan ma do powiedzenia na ten temat. Skąd to niezwykłe poruszenie kadry?

— No bo... No bo profesorowie dowiedzieli się o panu, dyrektorze, no i o profesor Sinistrze — wyjąkał Filch. — No, ale nie ode mnie! — zastrzegł się natychmiast. — Ja sam nie miałem pojęcia.

— Jak się dowiedzieli? — zapytał Severus bardzo zimno i bardzo spokojnie, co jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowało woźnego.

— Ja tam nie wiem — powiedział niepewnie, ale uświadomił sobie, że to nie była najlepiej sformułowana odpowiedź. — To znaczy tylko tyle, co od Irm... To znaczy, profesor McGonagall zebrała nauczycieli... Rano. W piątek. — Zastanowił się. — Tak, na pewno w piątek. Nie wiem, czy wszystkich. No i powiedziała, że profesor Sinistrze nie można ufać i żeby uważali na to, co przy niej mówią. — Zerknął na niego niepewnie.

Severus w zasadzie nie miał więcej pytań.

— Dziękuję, panie Filch. Może pan odejść.

Woźny szybko opuścił gabinet.

A więc wszystko jasne. Wiedział już skąd wzięły się te triumfujące spojrzenia Carrowów. Nie miał wątpliwości, że musieli maczać w tym wszystkim palce. Powinien był się spodziewać tak prymitywnej zemsty. Nie dziwiło go nawet zbytnio, że reszta kadry tak szybko uwierzyła w jego rzekomy związek z Aurigą. Od lat o nich dwojgu krążyły plotki, teraz nie sposób było ich zdementować. Cóż, jemu samemu nie mogło to zbytnio zaszkodzić. Gorzej było z Sinistrą.

— To wszystko nie brzmi najlepiej, Severusie — odezwał się Dumbledore.

Snape zesztywniał. Tylko tego teraz jeszcze potrzebował. Albus pewnie zaraz weźmie się za odstawianie moralizatorskiej gadki.

— Sama jest sobie winna — powiedział gniewnie. — Gdyby nie wyrywała się z tymi swoimi teoriami...

— Może nie powinieneś był prowokować Amycusa i dawać mu do zrozumienia, że Auriga należy do ciebie — powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore.

Snape spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

— Skąd o tym wiesz? — zapytał, nie kryjąc zdumienia.

— O twoich ostatnich poczynaniach? — Albus uśmiechnął się pod wąsem z wysokości swojego portretu. — Na siódmym piętrze też są obrazy i dużo wiedzą o tym, co dzieje się w zamku, a potem chętnie mi o wszystkim opowiadają. Nawet nie wiesz, jaka to nuda tak tkwić w tych ramach. — Rozłożył ręce.

Severus nie musiał się długo zastanawiać nad wytypowaniem podejrzanego.

— To pewnie Galileusz, co? Znalazł się naczelny plotkarz zamku. Więc co miałem według ciebie zrobić? — zapytał z rozgoryczeniem. — Stać spokojnie z boku i może pozwolić, żeby Amycus robił, co mu się podoba i może jeszcze ją zgwałcił, a to wszystko w imię większego dobra?

— Nic takiego nie powiedziałem — zaprzeczył Dumbledore. — Ale mogłeś zachować się bardziej dyplomatycznie.

— Cóż, co się stało to się nie odstanie. — Snape wzruszył ramionami. — Na razie nic jej bezpośrednio nie grozi.

— Poza zmaganiem się z ostracyzmem — napomknął niby to mimochodem Albus, patrząc w sufit.

Severus zacisnął zęby. Nie miał zamiaru wdawać się w jałową dyskusję ani pozwolić na to, by słowa Dumbledore'a wzbudził w nim jakieś wyrzuty sumienia.

Przez cały dzień nie myślał o tej sprawie, ale wieczorem tak się złożyło, że podczas dyżuru zawędrował w pobliże Wieży Astronomicznej, chociaż pierwotnie wcale nie miał takiego zamiaru. Zatrzymał się na korytarzu na siódmym piętrze prowadzącym prosto do niej, nasłuchując. Ta część zamku wydawała się zupełnie opustoszała i jakby oddzielona od reszty jakąś niewidzialną barierą, a wrażenie to dodatkowo potęgowały panujące tutaj ciemności. Pochodnie paliły się tylko przy klatce schodowej.

Po co właściwie tu przyszedł? Sam nie wiedział. Stał na środku korytarza, spoglądając w kierunku wejścia na wieżę. Było parę minut po drugiej, więc lekcja astronomii już dawno dobiegła końca. Sinistra pewnie odprowadziła uczniów do ich domów i wróciła do siebie...

„Albo i nie" — pomyślał, słysząc niosący się echem stukot obcasów, który wyraźnie się przybliżał. Nie ruszył się z miejsca, ciekaw, jak Auriga zareaguje na jego widok.

Nie przyświecała sobie różdżką. Blask księżyca w pełni, wpadający przez wysokie strzeliste okna, wystarczająco dobrze oświetlał drogę, rysując na gładkiej posadzce szerokie prostokąty jasnego światła. Ponieważ Severus stał zupełnie nieruchomo, Auriga podeszła całkiem blisko, nim zauważyła zarys jego sylwetki.

— Kto tam się czai? — zapytała, zatrzymując się.

W milczeniu zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, wstępując w jasną plamę srebrzystego blasku.

— To ty. — Nie mógł wyraźnie dostrzec wyrazu jej twarzy, bo w przeciwieństwie do niego stała w nieoświetlonym miejscu, ale zauważył, że zadrżała i chyba nawet cofnęła się o pół kroku. — Czego znowu chcesz?

— Czyżby moja wizyta była ci nie na rękę? — zapytał złośliwie, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

— Zdaje się, że mnie już nic nie może zaszkodzić — powiedziała, bezskutecznie usiłując ukryć cień goryczy w głosie. — Mimo wszystko wolę tutaj spotkać ciebie niż Carrowa.

Jak to? Spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale z pewnością nie tego stwierdzenia. Nie była na niego wściekła za położenie w jakim się znalazła? Żadnych wyrzutów?

— Nie trzeba być numerologiem, żeby dodać dwa do dwóch, Severusie. Wiem, że Carrow nie wystraszył się zbroi, która ożyła. To ty coś mu powiedziałeś, prawda?

Nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego zrobił krok w bok, kryjąc się w ciemności. Poczuł się bezpieczniej wiedząc, że teraz ona też nie może wyraźnie dostrzec jego twarzy.

— Jedno mnie zastanawia. Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? — zapytała.

— Bo mogłem — odparł zwięźle, wkładając w te dwa słowa tyle obojętności i lekceważenia, ile tylko mógł. — Ale pamiętaj, że jeszcze mogę zmienić zdanie.

— Daruj sobie groźby bez pokrycia — powiedziała znużonym tonem. — Nie zrobiłbyś tego.

— Skąd ta pewność?

Poruszyła się nieznacznie w mroku, śledząc go spojrzeniem. Sądził, że zrezygnuje, ale postanowiła jednak zaatakować.

— Trochę zbyt pasywnie zachowujesz się jak na wiernego, pozbawionego sumienia Śmierciożercę.

Nie okazał poruszenia.

— Znów snujesz te swoje wydumane teorie? No tak, masz teraz dużo czasu na rozmyślania, odkąd twoi przyjaciele się od ciebie odwrócili — powiedział jadowicie. — Wiesz, co jest twoją słabą stroną? — ciągnął dalej, podchodząc bliżej. Sinistra stała na swoim miejscu jak spetryfikowana. Jego brak reakcji na jej wcześniejsze słowa musiał ją zaskoczyć. — Niepotrzebnie doszukiwałaś się drugiego dna tam, gdzie go nie ma. Chociaż, przyznaję, to doprawdy głęboko wzruszające, że pokładasz we mnie tak wiele wiary. Ale nie trzeba było się wyrywać ze swoimi wymysłami na tym waszym tajnym spotkaniu.

Poruszyła się niespokojnie. A więc nawet o tym jej nie powiedzieli? Tym lepiej. Kolejne dziesięć punktów dla niego.

— Zastanawiasz się, skąd o tym wiem? — podjął po chwili. — Może od ciebie, a może od kogoś innego? Może to nie jest pierwsza nasza taka rozmowa, tylko postarałem się o to, żebyś o niej zapomniała?

— Nie... Nie posunąłbyś się do tego.

Wyczuł, że to naprawdę nią wstrząsnęło. Nawet bardziej, niż zakładał.

— Taka jesteś pewna? A może wobec tego to twoja droga przyjaciółka mi o wszystkim powiedziała?

— Kłamiesz, teraz kłamiesz.

— A co ty byś wybrała? Współpracowników czy bezpieczeństwo swojego ukochanego męża? — drążył dalej, z ponurą satysfakcją sącząc truciznę wątpliwości.

— Ja nie mam męża — odpowiedziała zimno.

— Ale masz rodzinę. Szkoda by było, gdyby tak wybitnemu astronomowi, jakim jest twój ojciec, przydarzył się jakiś nieszczęśliwy wypadek — powiedział obłudnie zmartwionym tonem. — Może powinnaś zatroszczyć się o nich. Dobrze ci radzę. Nie nadużywaj mojej cierpliwości, bo nie wiesz, do czego naprawdę jestem zdolny.

Na te słowa nie znalazła już odpowiedzi. Pewien, że wygrał to starcie, wyminął ją, by odejść. Jednak nim zdążył się oddalić, dobiegł go jej cichy, pozbawiony emocji głos:

— Jesteś tylko człowiekiem i już uczyniłeś najgorsze, co było w twojej mocy.

_c.d.n._


	26. Maski

_Aż głupio się usprawiedliwiać po tak długiej przerwie w aktualizacji, więc nawet nie będę próbować..._

_**Ccalineczka – **Gwoli ścisłości: „Ostatnie zobowiązanie" nie jest tłumaczeniem a moim autorskim ff._

_**Buka** – Colina faktycznie nie powinno być w tym czasie w Hogwarcie. W oryginalnej wersji opowiadania to zmieniłam, ale na ff . net najwyraźniej zapomniałam ją wstawić i tym samymi ujednolicić. Zaś co do pytania o związek Sinistry – faktycznie chodziło o Karkarowa. „Romans wszech czasów" nie jest niestety do końca kompatybilny z „OZ", a bardziej aktualnej wersji jeszcze nie napisałam. Paring ten dość intensywnie eksploatuję również w opowiadaniu „Aktorskie akrobacje", które niedługo opublikuję na ff . net ._

_Podziękowania za beta-reading dla **Milennn** i **Nadii**._

**Rozdział 26**

**Maski**

— Wciąż cię to dręczy, prawda? — zagadnęła Sprout, dosypując garść ziemi do doniczki małej difenbachii, którą właśnie kończyła przesadzać.

— Co takiego? — zapytała Minerwa nieobecnym głosem.

— Auriga.

McGonagall tylko westchnęła, obracając w palcach filiżankę z herbatą. Nie przyszła dzisiaj do gabinetu Sprout po to, by rozmawiać o Sinistrze, ale ten temat codziennie powracał, w ten lub inny sposób. Wciąż zastanawiała się, czy podjęła dobrą decyzję. Nie kazała innym jej unikać. Po prostu otwarcie powiedziała, o co ją podejrzewała i dlaczego. Wnioski każdy mógł wyciągnąć sobie sam.

— Naprawdę... jesteś pewna, że to ona?

— W dzisiejszych czasach niczego nie można być pewnym. Ale... już raz zaufaliśmy niewłaściwej osobie. Nie pozwolę, by teraz znów ktoś przez to zginął — powiedziała szorstko.

— Wobec tego co z Lizą? Sądzisz, że ona naprawdę mogła nic nie wiedzieć?

— Trudno w to uwierzyć, prawda? — odparła Minerwa, wpatrując się w jakiś powykręcany konar, leżący na komódce stojącej pod przeciwległą ścianą. Upiła łyk herbaty, w ogóle nie zauważając, że ta dawno już wystygła. — Jednak... wydawała się szczerze poruszona, kiedy z nią rozmawiałam, w przeciwieństwie do Aurigi, która robiła wszystko, by uniknąć jasnej odpowiedzi.

Sprout tylko markotnie pokręciła głową, wycierając zabrudzone ziemią ręce w szmatkę.

— Wspominałaś, że masz do mnie jakąś sprawę — zagadnęła po chwili, najwyraźniej chcąc zmienić temat.

— Tak, właściwie to miałam zapytać cię o to już wcześniej. Powiedz mi... Czy Severus rozmawiał już z tobą na temat przerwy świątecznej?

— Chyba raczej braku przerwy świątecznej — stwierdziła kwaśno Sprout. — Owszem, wczoraj. Cóż, i tak nie miałam zamiaru wyjeżdżać. Napisałam już do moich, zrozumieją. — Sprout rozwiodła się wiele lat temu, ale z małżeństwa pozostały jej dwie córki. Obydwie były już dorosłe i dawno temu pozakładały własne rodziny. — Tyle dzieciaków zostaje w zamku... Nie wyobrażam sobie, żebyśmy porzucili ich na pastwę Śmierciożerców.

Minerwa zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie czuła się tak okropnie jak wtedy, gdy musiała powiedzieć swoim uczniom, że nie będą mogli wrócić do domu. Prawie wszyscy należeli do najmłodszych roczników, co nie ułatwiało sprawy. Reakcje były różne, od niedowierzania i zdziwienia do wybuchu płaczu, ale paradoksalnie najbardziej dotknęła ją rozmowa z jedną z uczennic z pierwszego roku. Kiedy usłyszała komunikat opiekunki domu, nic nie powiedziała, tylko przez długą chwilę wpatrywała się w nią milczeniu.

— Dlaczego... Dlaczego nie mogę jechać do domu na Święta, pani profesor? Czy zrobiłam coś złego? — zapytała wreszcie nieśmiało, najwyraźniej zebrawszy uprzednio całą swoją odwagę.

Chyba dopiero wtedy McGonagall uświadomiła sobie, że dla pierwszorocznych jest po prostu jednym z wielu surowych nauczycieli. Hogwart w niczym nie przypominał tej szkoły, o której im opowiadano. Skąd mogli wiedzieć, czy profesorka od transmutacji nie okaże się równie nieobliczalna i okrutna jak Śmierciożercy?

— Nie, to... To nie jest pani wina, panno Dann.

Jak miała wytłumaczyć jedenastoletniemu dziecku dlaczego musi zostać w wielkim, ponurym zamku?

— To zarządzenie dyrektora. — Coś ścisnęło ją w gardle, gdy uciekała się do wykorzystania tej oględnej formułki, którą zaproponował Snape.

— Aha. Rozumiem — powiedziała cichutko, opuszczając głowę.

Minerwa z trudem odepchnęła od siebie to wspomnienie. Może nie było to najgorsze, co mogło spotkać uczniów, ale wiedziała, że będzie ją to jeszcze gnębić przez wiele dni.

— Filius i Horacy też zostają — powiedziała.

— Horacy? Nie przypominam sobie, żeby zakaz wyjazdu na ferie obejmował jakiekolwiek ucznia ze Slytherinu. — W głosie Pomony pojawił się powiew chłodu, gdy wymawiała nazwę tego domu.

— Tylko jedną uczennicę. Victorię Yarrow z czwartego roku. O ile dobrze pamiętam, jej ojciec pracuje w Departamencie Tajemnic.

— Dzieci urzędników, aurorów... — powiedziała Sprout z namysłem, patrząc przez okno na zaśnieżone błonia i szarobure niebo, pokryte nisko zwieszającymi się chmurami. — Czego oni mogą od nich chcieć?

— Na pewno nic dobrego. Obawiam się, że mamy tutaj do czynienia ze zwykłym szantażem. Chcą im dać do zrozumienia, ile mogą stracić... A najwidoczniej nie mają dość własnych ludzi w Ministerstwie, by wszystkich kontrolować Imperiusem.

— Straszne — wzdrygnęła się Pomona. Odstawiła doniczkę na biurko i przysiadła na swoim krześle.

— W czwartek będzie jeszcze zebranie — westchnęła McGonagall. — Znalazł sobie idealny czas.

— Jakie zebranie? — zdziwiła się Sprout. — Przecież już było.

Minerwa pokręciła przecząco głową.

— Nie chodziło mi o nasze spotkanie na zakończenie semestru. Miałam na myśli to, które zwołuje Severus. Dostałaś chyba informację? Filch podobno wszystkich zawiadamiał.

— A tak, dał mi jakiś papier, ale zapomniałam przeczytać. Akurat byli u mnie jacyś uczniowie, żeby zapytać się o poprawki. Wiesz, jakie jest zawsze z tym zamieszanie... Gdzieś go tutaj miałam... Położyłam na biurku — zafrasowała się Pomona.

Minerwa spojrzała na nią z lekką naganą, bo na biurku Sprout znajdowało się wszystko. Sekator, dziesięciokilogramowy worek ziemi, kilka doniczek, w tym jedna wielkości sporego wiadra, odżywka dla mandragor, para rękawic ze smoczej skóry, zwinięty w kłąb przybrudzony fartuch, kałamarz, pęk piór do pisania, nasiona w torebkach, suchy bukiet, pusty kubek, filiżanka z herbatą, chustka w niebieską kratę, trzy zdjęcia w ramkach, maleńka zielona maskotka Nessie z czapką w szkocką kratę na głowie i opasła księga poświęcona uprawie roślin egzotycznych. Pomiędzy tymi przedmiotami poutykane były mniejsze i większe pliki dokumentów.

— O siedemnastej — powiedziała Minerwa, chcąc jej zaoszczędzić kłopotu, ale Pomona chyba jej nie usłyszała, zajęta przerzucaniem stosu papierów z jednej strony biurka na drugą.

Tuż obok na parapecie okiennym stała roślina o długich, płaskich liściastych pędach, pokrytych drobnymi cienkimi kolcami. Nie była zbyt urodziwa, ale jej kwiaty, ogromne i czerwone, wyrastające na brzegach liści, robiły wprost oszałamiające wrażenie. Teraz, chcąc zwrócić uwagę swojej właścicielki, poruszyła ruchliwymi niczym macki pędami i szturchnęła Sprout, jednocześnie wskazując innymi odnóżami notkę skreśloną na kawałku pergaminu, która leżała na stosie uczniowskich wypracowań, piętrzących się obok jej doniczki.

— Och, dziękuję ci, kochanie — zwróciła się czule Pomona do pomocnej rośliny i chwyciła kartkę. — Wiedziałam, że gdzieś tu musi być. O siedemnastej — przeczytała. — Jak myślisz, po co on to robi? — zaniepokoiła się.

McGonagall nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Na co dzień Snape interesował się sprawami dotyczącymi zarządzania szkołą w minimalnym stopniu. Uważnie czytał każdy świstek, pod którym się podpisywał, tego nie można było mu odmówić, ale sprawy administracyjne pozostawiał w gestii wicedyrektorki. Nigdy nie zniżał się do tego, by brać udział w zwykłych zebraniach kadry. Carrowowie też niewiele przejmowali się sprawami organizacyjnymi, a co więcej, wydawali się szczerze zdumieni, gdy obwieszczono im, że obowiązki nauczyciela nie kończą się wyłącznie na przydzielaniu kar i szlabanów, ale że muszą też wystawić jakieś stopnie. Jednak teraz to dyrektor osobiście zwoływał zebranie, najwidoczniej więc miał im coś ważnego do zakomunikowania.

— Nie wiem — przyznała Minerwa otwarcie. — Ale jedno jest pewne: wszyscy będziemy musieli na nie przyjść.

Rozmawiały jeszcze przez niespełna kwadrans o szkolnych sprawach, nim Minerwa podniosła się ze swojego miejsca.

— Muszę już iść — powiedziała, odstawiając filiżankę po herbacie. — Filius prosił mnie, żebym pomogła mu w dekorowaniu Wielkiej Sali. Nie wiem, czy to w ogóle ma sens w obecnej sytuacji, ale przynajmniej tyle możemy zrobić, żeby zamek wyglądał choć trochę normalnie.

— A czy nie było o to wczoraj jakiejś awantury?

McGonagall tylko machnęła ręką.

— Hagrid o mało co nie zmiótł choinką Alecto, kiedy ją wnosił do holu. Twierdził, że jej nie zauważył. — W innych okolicznościach można by to uznać za zabawne, ale nie teraz, gdy sytuacja stawała się z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej napięta, a lada powód wystarczał, by Śmierciożercy sięgnęli po różdżkę. Dotychczas ograniczali się tylko do gróźb pod adresem grona pedagogicznego, ale prędzej czy później...

— Może wam pomóc z tą Wielką Salą? — zaoferowała się Sprout. — Mogłabym przyjść, gdy skończę z moimi roślinkami. — Jej spojrzenie powędrowało w kierunku dwóch zielistek w przyciasnych doniczkach, które stanowczo domagały się przesadzenia, pomimo nieodpowiedniej ku temu pory roku.

— Jeżeli tylko masz ochotę — odparła Minerwa. — Szybciej pójdzie. — Coś ją ścisnęło w gardle, gdy przypomniała sobie, jak bardzo Albus lubił uczestniczyć w bożonarodzeniowych przygotowaniach. Chociaż przez wzgląd na liczne obowiązki nie zawsze mógł wziąć udział we wspólnym ozdabianiu Wielkiej Sali, co roku starał się dodać coś od siebie, nawet jeżeli było to tylko coś symboliczny drobiazgego. Lodowe sople na poręczach schodów, śnieg sypiący z sufitu czy choćby naprędce przetransmutowana w fikuśny czubek na choinkę szyszka. Czasami szedł o krok dalej. Oszronione kolumny i lodowe rzeźby na Balu Noworocznym podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego były jego pomysłem. Niekiedy przesadzał, ocierając się o granicę kiczu, jak wtedy gdy zaczarował zbroje tak, by wyśpiewywały kolędy. Po tygodniu słuchania ich na okrągło wszyscy mieli tego serdecznie dosyć, zwłaszcza że po paru dniach zaklęcie osłabło i zaczęły koszmarnie fałszować. Dumbledore za każdym razem cieszył się z tego wszystkiego jak dziecko, a jego przesadny entuzjazm czasami irytował Minerwę, która osobiście nie przepadała za Świętami. Z grudniem łączyło się zbyt wiele złych wspomnień, by mogła cieszyć się zbliżającym Bożym Narodzeniem, dlatego zazwyczaj zostawała w te dni w zamku, nie odczuwając z tego powodu większego żalu. Braci i ich rodziny wolała odwiedzać później, podczas ferii pomiędzy Świętami a Nowym Rokiem.

Przypomniała sobie ostatnie Boże Narodzenie. Już wtedy atmosfera była grobowa i wspólna kolacja bardziej przypominała stypę niż cokolwiek innego. Jak mieli wykrzesać z siebie choćby minimalny odrobinę radościentuzjazm, mając świadomość, że wróg rośnie w siłę, a otwarta wojna może wybuchnąć lada dzień? W przeciwieństwie do większości społeczeństwa hogwarccy nauczyciele doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę, co się dzieje. Pomimo to, chociaż tego jednego dnia usilnie starali się unikać ponurych tematów i nie rozmawiać o rosnących wpływach Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Siedzieli przy stole tylko w szóstkę: Albus, Horacy, Hagrid, Filius, Severus i ona. Dumbledore starał się podtrzymać wszystkich na duchu i dzięki niemu chociaż na chwilę udało im się zapomnieć o otaczającym ich świecie. Albus za punkt honoru postawił sobie cel, żeby jakoś ją rozśmieszyć i nawet mu się to udało, gdy opowiedział jakąś absurdalną historyjkę o swojej ciotce. Minerwa, wbrew temu, co mogło się wydawać ogółowi uczniów, nie była osobą pozbawioną poczucia humoru, ale rzadko pozwalała sobie na otwartą wesołość. Tamtego wieczoru Hogwart wydawał się najbezpieczniejszym miejscem na ziemi. Gdyby tylko wiedziała, jak złudne było to przeświadczenie...

Pamiętała, że Severus szybko odszedł od stołu, bardziej niż zwykle rozdrażniony i nieprzyjemny. Wtedy ją tym zirytował. Nie musiał lubić Świąt, ale chociaż raz w roku mógł powstrzymać się od otwartego demonstrowania swojego ciągłego niezadowolenia. Teraz zinterpretowałaby jego zachowanie inaczej. Czy już wtedy podjął decyzję, po której stronie się opowie?

— Dołączę do was za pół godzinki — powiedziała Pomona, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.

— A więc do zobaczenia. — Minerwa skinęła jej głową i wyszła z gabinetu.

Nie zdążyła ujść nawet trzech kroków, gdy natknęła się na Filcha, który udawał, że całkowicie zajmuje go polerowanie napierśnika stojącej pod ścianą zbroi. McGonagall zmierzyła go zimnym spojrzeniem i oddaliła się bez słowa. Nietrudno było się domyślić, dlaczego znalazł się akurat w tej części zamku. Za zakrętem korytarza natychmiast zamieniła się w kota, nie dając woźnemu szansy na to, by dłużej ją śledził. Na czterech łapkach było znaczniej łatwiej mu umknąć.

Już dawno minęły czasy, gdy jako młoda dziewczyna lekko zbiegała po schodach, ale ciało kota wciąż zachowało sprężystość i siłę, której jej już niekiedy zaczynało brakować. Przemykając pod ścianami, zeszła na sam parter, nie zwracając na siebie niczyjej uwagi. Tylko na ostatnim półpiętrze o mało co nie podcięła Carrow, która akurat wchodziła na górę. Minerwa zdołała uskoczyć w ostatniej chwili i odruchowo syknęła na Śmierciożerczynię, jeżąc futerko na grzbiecie i gniewnie machając ogonem. Alecto spojrzała obojętnie na kotkę, najwyraźniej w ogóle jej nie rozpoznając. W swojej animagicznej formie McGonagall podobna była do dziesiątek innych kotów, które kręciły się po zamku.

Na progu Wielkiej Sali przemieniła się z powrotem w człowieka i weszła do środka. Nie mogła powstrzymać myśli, że już od dawna komnata nie wyglądała tak posępnie. Sufit ukazywał ciemne zachmurzone niebo, na którym nie dało się dostrzec żadnej gwiazdy, a nieliczne świece unoszące się w powietrzu nie były w stanie rozproszyć panującego we wnętrzu mroku. Gdyby nie dwanaście ogromnych choinek, które Hagrid przyniósł wczoraj i ustawił w rogach Sali oraz pod ścianą za stołem nauczycielskim, nic nie świadczyłoby o tym, że za parę dni będzie Boże Narodzenie.

Nikt z nich nie miał zbytnio głowy do zajmowania się Świętami. Dopiero gdy Hagrid poruszył ten temat w rozmowie po zakończonym zebraniu nauczycielskim i zaoferował się, że może jak co roku dostarczyć choinki, uznali wspólnie z Filiusem, że mogliby ostatecznie poświęcić jeden wieczór na udekorowanie Wielkiej Sali przez wzgląd na uczniów, którzy zmuszeni byli zostać w zamku. Minerwa, przełamując niechęć, nazajutrz zagadnęła o tę kwestię Snape'a, pytając, czy nie ma nic przeciwko. Severus spojrzał na nią nieco dziwnie, ale odpowiedział dość obojętnie: „Róbcie, co chcecie", uznała więc, że tym samym otrzymała jego niechętne przyzwolenie.

Flitwick już na nią czekał. Skrzaty przynosiły właśnie ostatnie pudła z ozdobami ze schowka. Jak zwykle było z tym dużo zamieszania i Filius w ostatnim momencie zdołał uratować pudełko bombek, które zsunęło się z rozchwianego stosu ułożonego na jednym ze stołów.

— Dobrze, że już jesteś, Minerwo... Nie, naprawdę nic się nie stało — zwrócił się Flitwick do skrzata, który zaniepokojony i poruszony, gotów już był ukarać się za niedopatrzenie.

Odprawili skrzaty i w milczeniu zabrali się do zawieszania na choinkach ozdób. Znajdowało się tam chyba wszystko. Kolorowe, ręcznie malowane bombki, małe i duże, szklane sople, srebrne gwiazdki i dziesiątki miniaturowych figurek. Były wśród nich maleńkie, misternie wykonane smoki, hipogryfy, feniksy i wiele innych magicznych stworzeń, ale też pudełko ze zwykłymi, niepozornymi laleczkami – ludzikami z długimi patykowatymi nóżkami i rączkami. Niektóre z nich bujały się na huśtawkach, inne były poprzebierane w czerwone stroje mikołaja i trzymały miniaturowe choinki, a jedna przypominała bociana. Zwykłe mugolskie ozdoby na choinkę, które kiedyś przyniosła Charity. Minerwa zawiesiła je ze ściśniętym sercem.

Kiedy dołączyła do nich Sprout, poszło sprawniej. Pomogła im ubrać ostatnie choinki i wyczarowała pnącza z poinsecji, które oplotły uchwyty na pochodnie i pokryły parapety okienne. Ozdoby wyglądały równie wspaniale jak zwykle, a efektowne czerwone kwiecie wyraźnie ożywiło salę, ale Minerwa wciąż nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że niezależnie od tego, co by zrobili, Hogwart był zupełnie pozbawiony ducha Świąt.

* * *

— Niezmiernie się cieszę, że nasza dotychczasowa współpraca układa się poprawnie — powiedział Severus. Niespiesznie powiódł wzrokiem po zgromadzonych w pokoju nauczycielskim profesorach. Jako jedyny nie zajął swojego miejsca przy stole, korzystając z przewagi, jaką dawało mu spoglądanie na innych z góry. Wszyscy przybyli na czas poza Filchem, który wślizgnął się do środka minimalnie spóźniony, usprawiedliwiając się, że musiał udzielić napomnienia dwóm uczniom z drugiego roku. Teraz przyczaił się przy drzwiach, starając się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Najwyraźniej sądził, że podpadł Snape'owi swoją opieszałością w dostarczaniu informacji. Severus ledwie dostrzegał jego obecność, skupiając się na nauczycielach. Mało kto odważył się odwzajemnić jego spojrzenie. Slughorn wbił wzrok w czubki swoich butów, Sprout całą swoją uwagę poświęcała stojącej na parapecie okiennym nieco podsuszonej alokazji, a Hagrid, ponury niczym wielka gradowa chmura, jasno dawał swoją postawą do zrozumienia, co sądzi o tym zgromadzeniu.

Kiedy cztery miesiące temu zwoływał pierwsze takie zebranie, miał wrażenie, że stoi przed jednolitym murem. Teraz w tym murze pojawiły się nie tylko wyraźne pęknięcia, ale też kilka sporych wyrw i musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że dostarczało mu to jakiejś przewrotnej i ponurej satysfakcji. Im bardziej kadra się podzieli, tym łatwiej będzie kontrolować jej poczynania.

Zerknął na Sinistrę. Od początku zebrania ani razu nie podniosła na niego wzroku. Siedziała z opuszczoną głową, zdystansowana i jakby nieobecna, ale Severus szybko ją rozszyfrował. Mogła udawać, że nic ją nie obchodziło, co myśleli inni, ale zdradziły ją mocno zaciśnięte dłonie, które oparła na kolanach. Wyczuwał, że wewnętrznie jest cała spięta i pragnie tylko, by to spotkanie dobiegło końca i mogła schronić się w zaciszu własnej komnaty. Znalazła się dokładnie w tej samej sytuacji, co on, odseparowana od innych i skazana na samotność. Może powinien jej współczuć, ale odkrył, że nie czuje właściwie niczego. Zrobił tylko to, co musiał zrobić, a tak długo, jak Carrow żywił do niego respekt, Sinistra była bezpieczna. Osobiście nic go to nie kosztowało, może tylko kilka więcej niechętnych spojrzeń, jakie rzucano mu ukradkiem. Zaś jeśli chodziło o Aurigę...

„Sama jest sobie winna" — pomyślał mściwie. Może zdołała coś dostrzec, naturalnie tylko dlatego, że przez moment pozwolił sobie na nieostrożność, ale powinna była mieć na tyle rozsądku, by zachować swoje kontrowersyjne teorie dla siebie. Skoro zabrakło jej ślizgońskiego sprytu, to on nie miał zamiaru jej żałować.

— Chciałbym przekazać wam tylko kilka informacji, więc nie zajmie to wiele czasu. Jak wiecie, część uczniów zostanie przez Święta w zamku. Z tego powodu opiekunów domów musiałem poprosić o pozostanie na miejscu — wygłosił wcześniej przygotowaną formułkę, bardziej dla zachowania pozorów, niż żeby próbować kogokolwiek zwieść. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że część dzieci została zatrzymana w Hogwarcie na odgórne polecenie Snape'a, a opiekunów o nic nie proszono, tylko po prostu rozkazano im zostać. — Reszta może wyjechać na ferie, jeżeli ma na to chęć, nie mam nic przeciwko.

Carrowowie byli wyraźnie zdziwieni, gdy usłyszeli ten komunikat, ale na szczęście nie przerwali mu, ani zaczęli wygłaszać jakichś nonsensownych uwag.

„Pewnie czegoś chcą" — przemknęło mu przez myśl.

Na pierwszy rzut oka puszczanie połowy kadry do domu mogło wydawać się ryzykowne, ale znał ich wystarczająco dobrze, by mieć pewność, że nikt nie zdezerteruje. Hogwarccy nauczyciele stanowili dość nietypową i zróżnicowaną zbieraninę, ale byli ze sobą bardzo zżyci. Każda niesubordynacja sprawiłaby, że Śmierciożercy zemściliby na pozostałych współpracownikach.

— Chyba, że ktoś chciałby się zgłosić na ochotnika i zostać w zamku? — zawiesił głos.

Cisza, jaka panowała w pokoju, w zupełności wystarczyła za odpowiedź. Jego spojrzenie ponownie prześlizgnęło się po obecnych, nieco dłużej zatrzymując się na Vector. Przed rozpoczęciem zebrania zastanawiał się, jak zachowa się Liza. Czy jak zawsze usiądzie obok przyjaciółki, czy wybierze frakcję nauczycieli? Po lewej stronie Aurigi przysiadła Batsheba, do której chyba nie do końca dotarły aktualne informacje, a nawet jeśli, to zapewne prędko o nich zapomniała, ale drugie miejsce długo pozostawało puste. Nie dowiedział się jednak, bo Vector przyszła jako jedna z ostatnich, a wcześniej na wolne krzesło obok Sinistry opadła Alecto. Z ust Śmierciożerczyni nie schodził wredny uśmieszek, kiedy spoglądała na swoją sąsiadkę. Miała swoją upragnioną chwilę triumfu.

— Nie widzę chętnych — powiedział w przestrzeń, gdy nikt nie zabrał głosu. — Pomimo że jest to czas wolny od zajęć lekcyjnych, regulamin dalej obowiązuje — podjął po chwili. — Dotyczy to również nocnych patroli.

— Wyobrażasz sobie, że w cztery osoby będziemy co wieczór przez osiem godzin patrolować korytarze? — odezwała się niespodziewanie McGonagall, nie kryjąc irytacji.

— Możemy tak zrobić, skoro w imieniu pozostałych wyraziłaś taką chęć, Minerwo — zakpił — ale jeżeli pozwolisz, to zaproponuję inne rozwiązanie. Każde z was będzie zobowiązane odbyć jeden patrol co drugi dzień, wszystko jedno, czy wieczorem, czy w nocy. Ustalcie to między sobą. — Snape nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale po prostu nie chciało mu się układać nowego grafiku dyżurów i słuchać marudzenia Carrowów, którzy również w ten grafik zostaliby włączeni. — Pan Filch... — Woźny zadrżał nerwowo, usłyszawszy swoje nazwisko. — ...również zostaje w zamku, więc weźmie udział w nocnych patrolach. Poza tym są jeszcze duchy, które dysponują nieograniczoną ilością wolnego czasu. W takich okolicznościach zdołacie jakoś sobie poradzić z utrzymaniem dyscypliny przy obecności dwudziestu uczniów w zamku? Alecto i Amycus również zostają w Hogwarcie, podobnie jak ja, więc będziemy służyć wszelką pomocą w razie jakichkolwiek kłopotów.

Miny nauczycieli jednoznacznie wyrażały, co sądzą o tej ostatniej ofercie. Z góry było wiadomo, że żadne z nich ani myślało zwracać się z prośbą o jakąkolwiek „pomoc" do Śmierciożerców. Snape nie sądził również, by któryś z uczniów był na tyle głupi, by spróbować niepostrzeżenie wymknąć się z zamku, ale wolał dmuchać na zimne.

— Słyszałem również, że część z was ma plany odnośnie zorganizowania ponadprogramowych zajęć dla uczniów podczas przerwy świątecznej. Wolałbym, aby wszelkie takie projekty najpierw trafiały do mnie, nim zostaną poddane pod dyskusję w gronie pedagogicznym — powiedział sucho Severus z nutą ostrzeżenia w głosie, zatrzymując się przy Hagridzie. Pomysł wszedł od niego na zebraniu kadry, które odbyło się kilka dni temu, a Carrowowie nie omieszkali mu wszystkiego powtórzyć.

Gajowy wymamrotał coś gniewnie pod nosem, ale znaczące spojrzenie Minerwy sprawiło, że zdołał się w porę zreflektować i powiedział, siląc się na pojednawczy ton:

— Tak sobie tylko pomyślałem, że warto byłoby co z nimi porobić, żeby im się nie nudziło, skoro muszą zostać w zamku. I żeby nie robili głupot — dodał, jakby to mogło przekonać Śmierciożerców. — Kulig bym jaki zrobił na błoniach, bo hipogryfy też by sobie pobiegały. I może jakąś wycieczkę do lasu... Albo do Hogsmeade. No, ale jak nie, to nie — burknął.

Snape odruchowo chciał odmówić, ale wbrew sobie zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, co powiedział Hagrid. Kuligi organizowano już w poprzednich latach. Najbardziej wystawny odbył się trzy lata temu, podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego, by zapewnić rozrywki gościom z Beauxbatons i Durmstrangu. Młodzieży się podobało, bo przejażdżka w saniach ciągniętych przez hipogryfy tym się różniła od swojego mugolskiego odpowiednika, że tylko częściowo odbywała się po śniegu. Zaczarowane sanie mogły wznosić się w powietrze, więc trasę wokół jeziora pokonywano lecąc ponad lasem i zaśnieżonymi wzgórzami. Nawet Olimpia Maxime wyraziła swoje oszczędne uznanie, komentując, że hogwarckie hipogryfy dobrze się prezentują. Tylko Karkarow siedział naburmuszony, bo był przekonany, że gospodarz zadaje szyku po to, by pogrążyć jego szkołę.

— Zastanowię się nad tym — powiedział niezobowiązująco, ku wyraźnemu zdziwieniu Hagrida i pozostałej części grona.

Mógł ostatecznie pójść im na rękę z tym kuligiem. Wyśle Carrowów, żeby wszystkiego pilnowali, dzięki czemu będzie miał ich z głowy na co najmniej jedno popołudnie. Resztę pomysłów miał zamiar ukrócić. O żadnych wyjściach poza tereny zamku nie mogło być mowy, więc ponadprogramowa wycieczka do Hogsmeade, nawet pod kuratelą nauczycieli bardziej odpowiedzialnych niż Hagrid, nie wchodziła w grę.

— Nowy semestr rozpoczyna się piątego stycznia — mówił dalej, nieśpiesznie przechadzając się przed zgromadzonymi z założonymi do tyłu rękami. — Oczekuję jednak, że wszyscy wrócicie do soboty, trzeciego, i w komplecie spotkamy się na zebraniu organizacyjnym. Dobrze wykorzystajcie czas, który spędzicie w towarzystwie waszych bliskich.

Nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że w tych słowach kryła się zawoalowana groźba. W oczach Hooch, przypominających spojrzenie drapieżnego ptaka, mignęła obawa. Zapewne pomyślała o swoim mężu. Vector tylko zmarszczyła brwi i opuściła głowę, unikając jego spojrzenia. Jakby to mogło coś zmienić. Nie musiał się uciekać do Legilimencji, by odgadnąć, że martwi się o swojego drogiego Jamesa. Pomfrey wygładziła niewidoczne fałdki na fartuchu. Ona z kolei mogła niepokoić się nie tylko o swojego współmałżonka, ale też dorosłe dzieci i wnuki. Trelawney głębiej zapadła się w krzesło, zaciskając kościste palce na rąbkach spowijającego ją powłóczystego szala, najwyraźniej widząc swoim wewnętrznym okiem omen śmierci wiszący nad jej matką. Każde z nich miało coś do stracenia i Snape miał zamiar przypominać im o tym przy każdej okazji, żeby utrzymać ich w ryzach.

— Po to nas wezwałeś? — Minerwa ponowie zabrała głos, najwyraźniej zapominając o tym, że miała go nie prowokować bez potrzeby. — Żeby nas szantażować i straszyć, że zrobicie krzywdę naszym rodzinom?

Wszystkie spojrzenia automatycznie skierowały się na McGonagall, niektóre pełne zaskoczenia, inne zaniepokojenia. Nawet Sinistra podniosła wzrok. Snape, nie zwracając uwagi na pozostałych, powoli podszedł do Minerwy, aż stanął naprzeciwko niej.

Sporym nadużyciem byłoby stwierdzenie, że McGonagall została na dobre spacyfikowana. Obawa o uczniów trzymała ją w szachu, ale wiedział, że to nie będzie trwać wiecznie. Jeżeli któraś z osób, na których najbardziej jej zależało, znajdzie się w bezpośrednim zagrożeniu, McGonagall, nie bacząc na konsekwencje, po prostu strąci ze stołu szachownicę, nie zwracając uwagi na układ znajdujących się na niej figur. Severus bardzo nie chciałby stać się jedną z tych, które przy takim obrocie rzeczy roztrzaskają się o posadzkę.

— Powinnaś ich rozumieć lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, Minerwo. Ty najlepiej wiesz, jak bardzo boli nagła strata bliskiej osoby — zawiesił głos. McGonagall, jakby przeczuwając do czego zmierzał, zacisnęła dłonie na fałdkach sukni na kolanach. Nie nosiła żadnej biżuterii, z jednym wyjątkiem: niepozornego pierścionka z czerwonym oczkiem rubinu. Severus dobrze wiedział, od kogo go dostała i po kim była to pamiątka. — Czyżby nie zbliżała się właśnie rocznica śmierci twojego drogiego Elfinstone'a? Co za pech, że tak krótko byliście szczęśliwym małżeństwem... — powiedział jadowicie. Wiedział, że te słowa, rzucone w tak nonszalancki sposób, bardzo ją zabolą, ale jej reakcja go zaskoczyła.

McGonagall zawsze była twarda jak skała. Teraz wydawało się, że wreszcie coś w niej pękło. Przez chwilę jeszcze usiłowała się opanować, ale na próżno.

— Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? — powiedziała, z trudem hamując drżenie głosu. — Ty nigdy nie miałeś rodziny. Czy kiedykolwiek ci na kimś zależało?

Gwałtownie podniosła się ze swojego krzesła i wyszła z pokoju nauczycielskiego, na nikogo się nie oglądając.

— Minerwo! — Pomfrey zrobiła taki ruch, jakby chciała zerwać się ze swojego miejsca i za nią pójść.

— To nie koniec zebrania, Poppy — zatrzymał ją lodowaty głos Snape'a.

— Ty, to ta stara miała kiedyś męża? Nie do wiary — powiedział Amycus do siostry, nie kryjąc zdumienia.

Hooch, siedząca obok Carrowa, spojrzała na niego z niesmakiem. Nikt więcej nie skomentował tego zajścia, ale atmosfera milczącej, pełnej potępienia wrogości jeszcze się nasiliła. Ciszę przerwało dopiero jękliwe skrzypnięcie drzwi, które powoli otworzyły się na oścież. Minerwa, wychodząc z pokoju, nie domknęła ich za sobą.

— Niechże pan nie stoi jak kołek, tylko zamknie drzwi — zwrócił się Snape do Filcha, poirytowany.

Woźny stał przy wejściu z otwartymi ustami, najwyraźniej wciąż lekko oszołomiony. Nie mieściło mu się w głowie, że ktoś mógł sobie tak po prostu opuścić zebranie.

— A, tak, tak, oczywiście — wymamrotał, pośpiesznie zamykając drzwi.

— Masz zamiar tak to zostawić? — zapytała Alecto, nie kryjąc niezadowolenia w głosie.

— Ze względu na szczególny okres daruję profesor McGonagall tę demonstrację — odparł Severus niedbale. — Jak już wspominałem, oczekuję was wszystkich z powrotem w Hogwarcie trzeciego stycznia. Zebranie organizacyjne odbędzie się czwartego. Ufam, że spotkamy się wszyscy w nowym semestrze. To wszystko na dziś. Życzę wam Wesołych Świąt — dodał takim tonem, jakby informował ich, że wieczorem spodziewane są kolejne opady śniegu. — Możecie odejść.

Zaszurały odsuwane krzesła. Poppy pierwsza opuściła komnatę, zapewne po to, by poszukać Minerwy i wygłosić kilka pocieszających słów. Sprout delikatnym szturchnięciem obudziła Babbling, która przysnęła pod koniec zebrania. Hagrid, zmierzając do wyjścia, posłał Snape'owi takie spojrzenie, że Mistrz Eliksirów z czystej przyzwoitości powinien rozsypać się w proch. Severus ledwie zwrócił na to uwagę. Co innego zaprzątało jego umysł. Skinął na Carrowa.

— Amycusie, zaczekaj chwilę. Mam ci coś do powiedzenia.

Carrow spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, ale usiadł z powrotem na krześle i zaczął bębnić palcami w stół, opierając podbródek na zaciśniętej pięści.

— Masz jakąś sprawę, Alecto? — zapytał Snape, widząc, że Carrow wciąż jeszcze nie opuściławyszła z pokoju nauczycielskiego. — Ciebie nie zatrzymywałem.

— Och, sądziłam… — urwała, od razu zła i naburmuszona. Odwróciła się na pięcie i bez słowa wyszła bez słowa z pokoju. Dąsała się zupełnie bez sensu, bo przecież z góry było wiadomo, że Amycus i tak powtórzy jej każde słowo, które tutaj padnie.

Severus przystanął przy oknie, czekając aż pokój opustoszeje. Na dworze było już zupełnie ciemno, a przez szpary w nieszczelnej framudze sączył się strumyczek zimnego powietrza. Przed oczami miał jednak zupełnie inne obrazy. Wnętrze niewielkiego pokoju w posiadłości Malfoyów, jasno płonący ogień na kominku i dławiącą duchotę mocno nagrzanego pomieszczenia. Pogładził lewe przedramię. Miał wrażenie jakby znów zaczęło go mrowić, jak wczoraj, gdy późnym wieczorem wezwał go do siebie Czarny Pan. Tym razem spotkanie nie trwało długo, może z pięć minut. Lord wydał mu tylko jedno polecenie i Snape od razu wyczuł, że tym razem nie będzie żadnej dyskusji. Mógł je tylko wykonać, niezależnie od tego jak cholernie mu się nie podobało. Czarny Pan pozostawił mu wolną rękę co do szczegółów, a to oznaczało, że jego pozycja jeszcze coś znaczyła. Gdyby rozkazał to załatwić za jego plecami, byłby to bardzo niepokojący sygnał.

— No, co jest? — zapytał Amycus niecierpliwie.

Snape wrócił do rzeczywistości. Wyciągnął różdżkę, ukrytą w rękawie szaty, i rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające na wejściedrzwi.

— Jest robota do zrobienia. Polecenie z samej góry — dodał, co ucięło wszelkie ewentualne dyskusje.

Krótko wyjaśnił Carrowowi, co miał zrobić.

— Tylko tyle? — zdziwił się Amycus. — No dobra, to pójdę zaraz i...

— Zwariowałeś? — syknął Severus. — Nie teraz. Nie chcemy przyciągać uwagi. Najlepiej będzie załatwić to w sobotę, gdy już wyruszą z zamku... Postaraj się nie robić za dużego zamieszania. Weźmiesz Dołohowa do pomocy. Zatrzymacie pociąg za mostem. Ale pamiętaj. Dziewczyna ma być zakładnikiem. Nie może jej spaść włos z głowy.

* * *

— Podlec, zarozumiały podlec — mruczał pod nosem Hagrid, wychodząc z pokoju nauczycielskiego. — Żeby go tak... — Resztę wypowiedzi zachował dla siebie, jakby nagle przypominając sobie, że mogą ją usłyszeć niepowołane osoby.

Większość nauczycieli od razu się rozeszła, nie zamieniając ze sobą ani jednego słowa. Sinistra odeszła pierwsza, odprowadzana niechętnymi spojrzeniami pozostałych. Slughorn oddalił się na tyle szybko, na ile pozwalała mu jego tusza. Trelawney, powiewając swoim szalem i podzwaniając bransoletami, zniknęła niczym zjawa. Irma, najwyraźniej zupełnie niewzruszona wydarzeniami na zebraniu, spokojnie skierowała się w stronę biblioteki. Poppy nie miała jednak zamiaru wracać do siebie. Musiała znaleźć Minerwę. Na korytarzu nie było już po niej oczywiście żadnego śladu. Dokąd mogła pójść?

— Daj spokój — powiedziała Sprout, jakby czytając w jej myślach. — Ona nie będzie teraz miała ochoty rozmawiać.

— Pewnie nie — zgodziła się Poppy. — Ale przede wszystkim nie powinna być teraz sama.

— I tak jej teraz nie znajdziesz — stwierdziła Pomona.

Pomfrey zawahała się. Sprout miała sporo racji. Hogwart oferował dziesiątki, jeśli nie setki miejsc, w których można było poszukać odosobnienia. Jeżeli Minerwa nie wróciła do swoich komnat, to odgadnięcie dokąd się udała było właściwie niemożliwe.

— Dziedziniec — odezwała się Vector.

Obydwie czarownice spojrzały na nią, zaskoczone. W ogóle nie zauważyły, że Liza jeszcze nie odeszła. Stała nieco na uboczu, z rękami splecionymi na piersiach, smutna i jakby zamyślona. Poppy zauważyła, że wpatrywała się w głąb korytarza, tam gdzie zaczynała się klatka schodowa prowadząca na wyższe kondygnacje zamku. Także na Wieżę Astronomiczną.

— Dlaczego miałaby pójść właśnie tam? — zapytała.

Liza spojrzała na Pomfrey i Sprout z roztargnieniem.

— Ostatnio widziałam ją tam parę razy wieczorem. Zawsze w animagicznej formie.

— Może to był zwykły kot? — wyraziła wątpliwość Pomona.

— Jeszcze nie widziałam kota, który siedziałby tak sztywno. Jeżeli nie wróciła do swoich komnat to obstawiam, że jest właśnie tam. — Zerknęła jeszcze raz w kierunku klatki schodowej a potem pokręciła głową i jakby zniechęcona, odwróciła się i powoli odeszła w głąb korytarza. Pomfrey spojrzała za nią współczująco. Jej też nie było lekko, chociaż starała się tego nie okazywać. Słyszała, że przez wzgląd na jej bliską przyjaźń z Sinistrą niektórzy i ją zaczęli podejrzewać o nie do końca czyste intencje. Poppy nie potrafiła jednak jednoznacznie sprecyzować swoich odczuć. Może reagowała głupio i emocjonalnie, ale nie była w stanie skreślić kogoś, z kim pracowała i kogo znała od wielu lat. Tak samo było z Aurigą. Gdy zobaczyła ją dzisiaj na zebraniu, wyglądała na tak przybitą, że Poppy zrobiło się jej naprawdę żal. Niestety, żadnej z nich nie mogła teraz pomóc.

Nie zwracając uwagi na gderanie Sprout o narzucaniu się, postanowiła skorzystać z wskazówki Lizy i zdecydowanym krokiem ruszyła korytarzem w stronę wewnętrznego dziedzińca zamku. Zawahała się na moment, nim otworzyła drzwi prowadzące na zewnątrz. Było bardzo zimno, a ona nie miała przecież na sobie płaszcza. By jakoś temu zaradzić sięgnęła do kieszeni fartucha po różdżkę i rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie rozgrzewające. Dopiero wtedy wyszła w chłód zimowego wieczoru.

Środek dziedzińca tonął w mroku, ale na ścianach otaczającego go z czterech stron krużganku zatknięte były pochodnie, rzucające migotliwe światło na kamienną posadzkę i mury. Poppy obeszła go naokoło, rozglądając się uważnie. Już myślała, że przyszła tutaj na próżno, gdy nagle dostrzegła szaroburą kotkę siedzącą na murku w cieniu jednej z arkad, tak nieruchomo, że na pierwszy rzut oka można było wziąć ją za jedną z kamiennych rzeźb. Wpatrywała się w nieokreślony punkt na zaśnieżonym dziedzińcu i nic nie wskazywało na to, że w ogóle zauważyła obecność Pomfrey.

Poppy niespiesznie podeszła do kotki, nie chcąc jej spłoszyć.

— Minerwo?

KSzarobura kotka stuliła uszy i lekko zjeżyła futerko, nawet się nie odwracając. Przez moment wydawało się, że jednym sprężystym skokiem umknie z murku i zniknie gdzieś w ciemności. Nie zrobiła tego jednak.

— Wiem, że nie chcesz teraz rozmawiać... Ale chciałam tylko... — urwała. Trudno było znaleźć właściwe słowa. — To, co on powiedział... To było podłe.

Kotka opuściła głowę. Jej wąsiki zadrgały. Poppy spojrzała na nią współczująco. Domyślała się, dlaczego Minerwa zamieniła się w swoją animagiczną formę. Koty nie mogły płakać, a ostatnim czego pragnęła McGonagall było, by inni zobaczyli ją w chwili słabości. Od nagłej śmierci Elfistone'a minęło wiele lat, ale Minerwa chyba tak naprawdę nigdy się z nią do końca nie pogodziła.

— Jeżeli będziesz tego potrzebowała... Po prostu przyjdź. Będę u siebie. — Przywołała na twarz uśmiech, ale to było wszystko, co mogła zrobić. Pod wpływem impulsu wyciągnęła dłoń i nim odeszła delikatnie pogłaskała kotkę po pręgowanym grzbiecie.

Wiedziała, że Minerwa nie przyjdzie. Była na to zbyt dumna. Jutro znów skryje się za maską i przywoła na twarz surowy wyraz, gotowa w milczeniu stawiać opór reżimowi Śmierciożerców. Pomfrey miała jednak niejasne przeczucie, że jeżeli Severus kolejny raz ją sprowokuje, może się to dla niego fatalnie skończyć.

* * *

Górne stopnie schodów wiodących na szczyt Wieży Astronomicznej pokrywała cienka jak szkło warstewka lodu. Sinistra zatrzymała się na ostatnim podeście i rzuciła na nie zaklęcie odmrażające, a potem ostrożnie weszła na górę, sprawdzając, czy na pewno nigdzie nie było jeszcze ślisko. Przy klapie prowadzącej na zewnątrz musiała powtórnie rzucić zaklęcie. Od wczorajszego wieczoru zdążyła porządnie przymarznąć do framug.

Na szczycie wieży przywitał ją lodowaty podmuch mroźnego powietrza, który cisnął jej w twarz drobinami śniegu poderwanym z blanków. Zmrużyła oczy, ciaśniej otulając się płaszczem. W swoim czasie dyskutowano o sensie prowadzenia obserwacji z astronomii podczas najzimniejszych miesięcy roku, ale ostatecznie stanęło na tym, by odwoływać je tylko w wyjątkowych przypadkach. Godzin praktycznych było mało, a zajęć podczas których trafiały się przyzwoite warunki atmosferyczne jeszcze mniej. Dzisiaj panował dwudziestostopniowy mróz, ale za to niebo było całkowicie wolne od chmur. Spojrzała w górę, na migocące chłodnym, srebrzystym blaskiem gwiazdy i jasno świecący księżyc. Widok był piękny, ale była zbyt przygnębiona, by się nim cieszyć.

Wciąż czuła nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku na wspomnienie dzisiejszego zebrania. W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia zupełnie wycofała się z życia szkoły. Przestała przychodzić do Wielkiej Sali na posiłki, nocne dyżury spędzała samotnie, wędrując po odludnych częściach zamku, a pokój nauczycielski odwiedzała jedynie wtedy, gdy inni nauczyciele mieli zajęcia, jednak na spotkaniu zwołanym przez Snape'a musiała się pojawić. Sądziła, że przygotowała się na to, co zastanie, ale zderzenie z murem milczenia, jakie zapadło w pokoju nauczycielskim, ledwie przekroczyła jego próg, zabolało znacznie bardziej, niż się spodziewała.

„Severus musiał być zadowolony" — pomyślała gorzko. Przez cały czas obawiała się, że powie coś nieprzyjemnego, co dodatkowo ją pogrąży.

Podeszła do schowka przy wejściu i otworzyła go, by wyciągnąć z niego teleskop i szklane kule ze świecami. Zapaliła dwie z nich różdżką i posłała je w kierunku wejścia, by je oświetlić, a potem zabrała się do rozstawiania sprzętu przy blankach po wschodniej stronie wieży.

Użalanie się nad sobą było bez sensu. Miała wystarczająco dużo czasu, by wszystko przemyśleć i do pewnego stopnia zrozumieć, dlaczego tak postąpili. Gdyby znalazła się na ich miejscu być może zrobiłaby to samo, ale wcale nie czuła się przez to ani odrobinę lepiej. Mogła tylko zacisnąć zęby i jakoś przetrwać. Może z czasem znajdzie się jakiś sposób, żeby ich z powrotem do siebie przekonać. Ale w głębi duszy sama w to nie wierzyła. Wszyscy się od niej odwrócili, nawet Liza...

Zostawiła teleskop, nawet porządnie go nie kalibrując, i ponownie uniosła wzrok, by gołym okiem spojrzeć na rozgwieżdżoną kopułę. Gdyby tak można było być równie niewzruszonym, co te gazowe olbrzymy, oddalone od ludzkich spraw o miliony lat świetnych... Co znaczyły dla nich wojny, które toczyli ze sobą ludzie, cierpienie i smutki? Trwały przez miliardy lat, przechodząc kolejne stadia swojej ewolucji. Na moment zatrzymała spojrzenie na Betelgezie, jasno błyszczącej czerwonym blaskiem, a potem przeniosła wzrok na Woźnicę, który poganiał na niebie swój gwiezdny rydwan. Kapella mrugała do niej pocieszająco.

„Jeszcze tylko niecałe dwa dni" — pomyślała.

Tylko tyle dzieliło ją od wyjazdu. Na dwa tygodnie znajdzie się w świecie, gdzie była córką i siostrą, a nie donosicielką i kochanką Śmierciożercy. Pewnie będą ją wypytywać o to, jak mają się sprawy w Hogwarcie. Znów będzie musiała kłamać...

Usłyszała za plecami ciche kroki. Ktoś pojawił się w przejściu na szczyt wieży, pomimo że do rozpoczęcia lekcji pozostał jeszcze dobry kwadrans, a chociaż w grupie na szóstym roku nie było już przypadkowych osób, to w taką noc mało kto chciał marznąć dłużej niż to konieczne. Auriga nie była jednak zaskoczona. Luna Lovegood zawsze przychodziła na astronomię wcześniej.

— Dobry wieczór, pani profesor — przywitała się pogodniewesołym tonem. — Ładna dzisiaj pogoda.

Nie miała oczywiście na myśli ujemnej temperatury, zjadliwego kąsania mroźnego powietrza ani lodu pokrywającego blanki wieży, tylko czyste, atramentowo czarne niebo, na którym wyraźnie odcinały się srebrzysto lśniące gwiazdy i księżyc. Bez pośpiechu rozstawiła swój teleskop, nucąc cicho pod nosem jakąś melodyjkę. Dziwna z niej była dziewczyna, wydawała się taka oddalona od innych, a jednak sprawiała wrażenie, że wcale nie czuje się źle z tą swoją odmiennością. Uwielbiała samotnie błąkać się po zamku i spacerować po błoniach. W tym ostatnim bardzo kogoś Auridze przypominała – ją samą ze swoich szkolnych lat. Sinistra pamiętała również jak dotkliwie boli brak akceptacji ze strony własnego domu. Luna Lovegood jednak nigdy się nie skarżyła, zupełnie jakby posiadała jakąś wewnętrzną siłę, która pozwalała jej zachować pogodę ducha i uśmiech, osłaniając ją niczym tarcza przed złośliwościami i docinkami rówieśników. Czas pozostały do rozpoczęcia zajęć zwykle spędzała na wpatrywaniu się w niebo, niezależnie od tego, czy lśniły na nim gwiazdy, czy było zupełnie zachmurzone. Jednak tym razem zrobiła coś zgoła odmiennego. Spojrzała uważnie na nauczycielkę astronomiiSinistrę, jakby najwyraźniej nad czymś się zastanawiając, a potem odezwała się nagle:

— Wydaje się pani jakaś smutna, pani profesor — zauważyła z typową dla niej naturalną bezpośredniością. — Bardziej niż ostatnio — dodała po chwili namysłu.

Auriga zaskoczona nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. Bez wątpienia ta dziewczyna była bystrą obserwatorką.

— Mnie też czasami jest smutno, pani profesor. Ale to zawsze mija — stwierdziła pocieszająco.

To nie były słowa, jakimi powinna zwracać się uczennica do nauczycielki, ale w głosie Lovegood brzmiała tak pełna prostoty szczerość, że Sinistra, nawet gdyby chciała, nie mogłaby się na nią gniewać.

— Tak, ma pani rację, panno Lovegood — odparła Auriga ze smutnym uśmiechem. — To zawsze mija.

_c.d.n._

_Posłowie: Gdyby ktoś się zastanawiał to wzmianka o mężu Minerwy była zaplanowana już w początkowej wersji tego rozdziału, którego fragmenty napisałam dawno temu. Gdy ukazała się historia na Pottermore postanowiłam dopasować wątek z OZ do tamtej wersji, bo tak się złożyło, że pasowała. _


	27. Porwanie

_Tym razem obyło się bez bardzo długiej przerwy._

**_Akkarinowa - _**_zachwyty nad Lily są niestety ;) kanoniczne, więc co jakiś czas muszę coś na ten temat wtrącić._

_**Vipera**_ - _Severus jest nie do końca zrównoważony, jeżeli chodzi o balansowanie między "dobrym wujciem" a Złym Złoczyńcą Śmierciożercą, ale akurat najbardziej idiotyczne zachowania pochodzą z kanonu (ukaranie Ginny, Luny i Nevilla "strasznym" szlabanem u Hagrida po próbie kradzieży miecza, żeby daleko nie szukać). Jeżeli chodzi o inne moje opowiadania, to akutalnie poza i Forum Mirriel nigdzie się nie publikuję. Trochę miniaturek do innych fandomów (głównie kryminały, poza tym ff do uniwersum Marvela i DC) umieszczałam na moim dawnym LJ. Wieki temu napisałam też kilka dłuższych i krótszych opowiadań do Władcy Pierścieni. Niestety, nie mogę Ci wysłać do nich linka, bo nie mam do Ciebie namiarów. Jeżeli jesteś zainteresowana to proszę o zostawienie kontaktu mailowego._

_Podziękowania za beta-reading dla_**_ Merryloon._**

**Rozdział 27**

**Porwanie **

Minerwa stała na półpiętrze schodów, obserwując uczniów, którzy zbierali się w holu przed wyjazdem na ferie świąteczne. Machinalnie odpowiadała na ich pożegnania, gdy mijali ją na schodach, zmierzając pośpiesznie na dół ze swoim bagażem podręcznym, by zająć miejsce w coraz bardziej wydłużającej się kolejce. Ze smutkiem uświadomiła sobie, czego jej brakowało — zwykłego, szkolnego gwaru. W holu nie było słychać ani śmiechów, ani nawet głośniejszych rozmów. Zamiast radosnego nastroju wśród zgromadzonych panowała atmosfera napięcia i nerwowego wyczekiwania na zakończenie ostatniej kontroli. Wszyscy chcieli jak najszybciej znaleźć się poza zasięgiem Śmierciożerców.

Zgromadził się tutaj już całkiem spory tłumek, bo Filch skrupulatnie sprawdzał każde nazwisko na długiej liście, którą trzymał w ręku. Dopiero gdy je znalazł i odznaczył, przepuszczał ucznia przez drzwi i przy kolejnym cała operacja powtarzała się od początku. Naprzeciwko niego stał Carrow, z rękami splecionymi na piersi i ponurą miną, pilnując, by nikt się nie przemknął bez uprzedniego odmeldowania. Jego siostra krążyła w pobliżu niczym pies gończy pilnujący stada. Młodsi uczniowie zerkali na nią z przestrachem. Może na jej lekcjach niebezpieczne zaklęcia nie padały tak często jak na obronie przed czarną magią, ale była znacznie bardziej nieprzewidywalna od Amycusa i skora do dawania kar z byle powodu.

— Nie napierać tak! Do szeregu! — wykrzykiwała, wymachując ostrzegawczo różdżką. Kilkudziesięcioosobowa grupa poruszyła się niespokojnie i cofnęła o kilka kroków, odsuwając od drzwi. — Czego tak stoisz jak kołek? Rusz się! — Brutalnym szturchańcem odepchnęła jakiegoś pierwszorocznego malucha z Hufflepuffu, o mało co go nie przewracając. Chłopiec wyglądał na zupełnie przerażonego. Broda mu się trzęsła, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać.

Minerwa mocno zacisnęła dłonie, czując, jak paznokcie wbijają się jej w ciało. Była jak kot, któremu ktoś wyrwał kły i pazury. Jeszcze parę miesięcy temu natychmiast zeszłaby ze schodów i zimnym tonem zażądała od Alecto, żeby schowała różdżkę i przestała straszyć te dzieciaki. Teraz mogła tylko obserwować wszystko z oddali, modląc się w duchu, aby któryś ze starszych uczniów nie dał Carrowom pretekstu do użycia jakiegoś karzącego zaklęcia.

Nikt jednak nie kwapił się do występowania przeciwko Śmierciożerczyni. Mały Puchon cicho pochlipywał, kryjąc twarz w rękawie nieco starszej, może trzynastoletniej dziewczynki, która go przygarnęła. Minerwa szybko dopasowała twarze do imion i nazwisk. Bonnie i Leighton Blackfriars, obydwoje z Hufflepuffu.

Poza tym incydentem wszystko przebiegało bez dalszych zadrażnień. Carrow, usatysfakcjonowana zaprowadzonym porządkiem, stanęła obok swojego brata, pilnie przyglądając się uczniom. Nie schowała różdżki, ale przynajmniej na nikogo już nie pokrzykiwała.

— Do widzenia, pani profesor — Minerwa usłyszała głos Neville'a Longbottoma. — Wesoł... Ekhm. Do widzenia. — Zaczerwienił się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak nie na miejscu wydawałyby się te słowa. Święta w zamku na pewno nie miały prawa być wesołe.

Minerwa jednak nie zwróciła uwagi na tę niezręczność. Zdołała na moment przywołać na usta smutny uśmiech.

— Do widzenia, panie Longbottom. Proszę pozdrowić babcię.

Gryfon skinął głową i dołączył do grupki uczniów z siódmego roku.

McGonagall nie opuściła swojego stanowiska, póki ostatni uczeń nie znalazł się za drzwiami. Śmierciożercy nie kwapili się, by eskortować ich na stację w Hogsmeade; gęsto sypiący śnieg skutecznie zniechęcał do wychodzenia na zewnątrz. Filch również nie miał takiego zamiaru. Zwinął swój pergamin i schylił się, żeby wziąć na ręce panią Norris, która asystowała mu podczas całej operacji.

— Wreszcie będziemy mieć trochę spokoju, prawda, moja droga? Okrągłe dwa tygodnie bez tych wstrętnych bachorów — mruczał do kotki, wchodząc po schodach i drapiąc ją za uszami. Zerknął z ukosa na McGonagall i jakby zmieszany jej surowym spojrzeniem umilkł i przyspieszył kroku.

Do środka wrócili Flitwick i Vector, którzy pilnowali na dziedzińcu porządku, gdy uczniowie wsiadali do powozów. Płaszcze nauczycieli pokrywały płatki mokrego śniegu. Filius szybkim zaklęciem pozbył się go z ich okryć i obydwoje poszli ogrzać się do Wielkiej Sali. Amycus stuknął różdżką w drzwi. Zaśnieżony dziedziniec i ostatnie ruszające w drogę powozy zniknęły za zamykającymi się z przeciągłym hurgotem wrotami, a Carrowowie skierowali się w stronę schodów, najwyraźniej z zamiarem powrócenia do swoich prywatnych komnat.

Minerwa zeszła na dół i nie reagując na urągliwą zaczepkę Alecto: „Napatrzyłaś się, stara jędzo?", minęła ich bez słowa. Nie chciała wracać do siebie, w pustkę czterech ścian. Ruszyła bez celu naprzód wymarłym korytarzem, zagłębiając się w coraz bardziej odległe zakamarki zamku i mając nadzieję, że samotna wędrówka po Hogwarcie pomoże jej odzyskać trochę spokoju.

Żałowała, że pozwoliła się tak łatwo ponieść emocjom na zebraniu dwa dni temu. Snape przecież nie raz ją prowokował, jakby testując, ile mogła znieść. Nie powinna była dawać mu tej satysfakcji. Trafił jednak w jej czuły punkt. Może gdyby nie to, że lada dzień była rocznica śmierci Elfinstone'a... Spojrzała na pierścionek, który kiedyś od niego otrzymała. Nigdy się z nim nie rozstawała.

Zamrugała oczami, czując piasek trący pod powiekami. Nagle ogarnęło ją potworne zmęczenie. Bezskutecznie usiłowała się pozbyć tego wrażenia. Nie pamiętała już, kiedy ostatnio przespała spokojnie całą noc. Zbyt mocno gnębiły ją ponure myśli. Nie mogła nawet z nikim o tym porozmawiać. Pozostali oczekiwali, że będzie silna. Nie mogła ich zawieść.

Po tym, co zaszło na zebraniu, Pomona i Poppy okazały jej dużo serdeczności. Filius pomstował na podłość i bezduszność Snape'a, a Hagrid rzucił kilka ostrych słów pod adresem dyrektora i zaczął mamrotać pod nosem, że "pora zrobić z nim porządek, no!". Minerwa z trudem przemówiła mu do rozsądku.

Najbardziej zaskakujące były jednak słowa Batsheby, która najwyraźniej zarejestrowała tę część zebrania. Następnego dnia staruszka podeszła do niej i biorąc ją za rękę, powiedziała z życzliwym współczuciem i zrozumieniem:

— Ja wiem, Minerwo. Bardzo ciężko jest zostać samemu.

Mąż Batsheby zmarł pięć lat temu po długiej chorobie. Przeżyli jednak ze sobą blisko siedem dekad. A jej i Elfinstone'owi ile dano czasu? Niecałe trzy lata.  
Tylko tyle trwało ich szczęście. Znali się znacznie dłużej, ale trzeba było wielu lat i kilkukrotnie składanych oświadczyn, zanim Minerwa, chociaż pełna obaw i wątpliwości, czy na tak poważną zmianę w jej życiu nie jest już po prostu za późno, zdecydowała się wreszcie powiedzieć „tak". Elfinstone wyglądał na wniebowziętego.  
— Długo kazałaś na siebie czekać — stwierdził z uśmiechem.

I przez trzy lata wszystko układało się nadspodziewanie dobrze. Spotkało ją coś zupełnie wyjątkowego — dojrzała miłość, pozbawiona porywów właściwych młodości, ale dająca oparcie i poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Elfinstone nie miał nic przeciwko temu, by zachowała swoje panieńskie nazwisko. Bardzo podobało mu się w Szkocji, a że po przejściu na emeryturę nic już go nie trzymało w Londynie, chętnie przeprowadził się tutaj na stałe. Kupił mały domek w Hogsmeade, skąd Minerwa bez problemów mogła codziennie podróżować do pracy.

A potem nadszedł ten feralny dzień... Dwudziesty siódmy grudnia. Ta data na zawsze już miała być naznaczona jako jeden z najgorszych dni w jej życiu. To stało się tak nagle... Tak zupełnie niespodziewanie. Przecież wyszedł tylko na krótką przechadzkę skrajem Zakazanego Lasu. Skąd o tej porze roku wzięła się tam jadowita tentakula? Tamta zima była wyjątkowo łagodna, prawie w ogóle nie padał śnieg. Może to właśnie wyrwało roślinę z letargu i podrażniło na tyle, że zaatakowała pierwszą osobę, która nieopatrznie znalazła się w jej zasięgu. Zdołał jakoś wrócić do domu. Minerwa do dziś wyraźnie pamiętała, jak stanął w progu, śmiertelnie blady, ledwo trzymając się na nogach. Zdołał jeszcze wykrztusić, co się stało, ale było już za późno na ratunek. Jad tentakuli należał do najsilniejszych trucizn, a w dodatku Elfistone od lat chorował na serce. Może gdyby mieli antidotum... Ale go nie mieli. Umarł jej na rękach.

Zatrzymała się przy oknie, gwałtownie mrugając i odwracając się plecami do ciekawsko zerkających na nią portretów. Minęła długa chwila, nim zdołała odepchnąć od siebie te wspomnienia, zdusić je gdzieś w zakamarkach pamięci. Swego czasu wylała już wystarczająco wiele łez. Zaraz po pogrzebie spakowała swoje rzeczy i przeniosła się na stałe do Hogwartu; nie potrafiłaby sama mieszkać w tym domku, w którym każdy kąt i każda rzecz przypominały jej o mężu.

Tylko trzy lata. I aż trzy. I o wiele, wiele więcej lat serdecznej przyjaźni, która zawiązała się między nimi, gdy razem pracowali w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. A co miał Severus? Czy kiedykolwiek o kogoś się troszczył? Kogoś kochał? Cóż, wyglądało na to, że istniała co najmniej jedna taka osoba. Pomyślała o nim i o Sinistrze, nawet nie siląc się na to, by rozszyfrować naturę tego związku. W końcu nawet węże łączyły się w pary...

Pokręciła głową. Nie chciała znów wracać myślami do tej sprawy. Był na to tylko jeden sposób. Gładko wślizgnęła się w skórę kota. Ludzkie emocje natychmiast przycichły, zastąpione przez kocią pewność siebie i przekonanie o własnej sile. Kolory straciły znaczenie, zdecydowanie bardziej interesujące stały się wszystkie szmery i zapachy. Zapominając o tym, co ją dręczyło, całkowicie poddała się kociej części swojej świadomości. Potrzebowała tej ucieczki.  
Chociaż na chwilę.

* * *

Severus nie miał ani ochoty, ani obowiązku osobiście nadzorować wyjazdu uczniów. Zaraz po śniadaniu w Wielkiej Sali poszedł do swojego gabinetu, uprzednio tylko zamieniwszy kilka słów z Carrowem, upewniając się, czy dokładnie pamiętał, jakie polecenia zostały mu wydane. Od czwartku minęły prawie dwa dni i zawsze istniało ryzyko, że coś pokręci. Amycus dość niefrasobliwie odparł, że wszystko załatwione i że Dołohow będzie czekał na niego w Hogsmeade.

Gabinet wydawał się pogrążony w dziwnej stagnacji. Nawet osobliwe instrumenty należące do Dumbledore'a, prawie zupełnie znieruchomiały. Jeden, najbardziej pękaty, stojący na czterech łapach, wypuścił z siebie strugę sinoszarego dymu i zamarł, jakby pod wpływem samego spojrzenia Snape'a. Większość dyrektorów drzemała w swoich ramach. Jedyny pusty portret należał do Fineasa, który prawie cały swój czas spędzał na przeszpiegach. Snape niemal przestał wierzyć, że te zabiegi przyniosą jakikolwiek rezultat, ale wolał na razie go nie odwoływać. Lepszego punktu zaczepienia i tak nie miał. Nigellus wracał tylko po to, by zdawkowo wspomnieć, że znów go wypytywano o wydarzenia w szkole i że nie udało mu się dowiedzieć niczego, co mogłoby naprowadzić ich na jakikolwiek trop. Przeniósł spojrzenie na obraz Dumbledore'a. Albus uśmiechnął się do niego ze swoich ram i wrócił do lektury trzymanej w rękach książki.

Severus usiadł przy biurku, bezmyślnie wpatrując się w rozłożone przed sobą dokumenty. Nie miał żadnej konkretnej roboty. Wszystkie formalne pisma spłynęły do niego zaraz po zebraniu kadry na zakończenie semestru, które miało miejsce w zeszłym tygodniu. Zdążył je przejrzeć już dwa razy i nie zamierzał robić tego teraz po raz trzeci.

„Przydałoby się tu posprzątać" — pomyślał, biorąc do ręki pierwszy z brzegu dokument. Ułożył kilka luźno porozrzucanych kartek w równy stos i odłożył na bok, a potem przycisnął go spodkiem i pustą filiżanką. Po chwili jednak wstał od biurka i podszedł do jednego z łukowato wygiętych okien okalających gabinet. Uchylił ciężkie story na kilka cali, wpuszczając do środka strugę bladoszarego zimowego światła. Na zewnątrz wszystko tonęło w burych, smutnych barwach. Białe pasma mgły spełzały po nagich zboczach gór, muskając bezlistne czubki drzew Zakazanego Lasu. Nad opustoszałym boiskiem do quidditcha krążyło tylko stadko gawronów. Ich ochrypłe krakanie niosło się echem nad błoniami, docierając aż do zamku.

Severus nie mógł dojrzeć z gabinetu stacji w Hogsmeade, ale oczami wyobraźni widział pociąg powoli wtaczający się na peron i czerwoną lokomotywę wyrzucającą kłęby dymu, buchające jak z nozdrzy ognistego smoka. Niedługo wsiądą do niego niczego nie podejrzewający uczniowie. Minie parę godzin, nim dotrą do wiaduktu. Zdąży się już ściemnić. Pociąg będzie musiał mocno zwolnić przed ostrym zakrętem. Wtedy zatrzymają go Śmierciożercy i wtargną do środka w poszukiwaniu dziewczyny...

Lord nigdy nie zachowywał się przewidywalnie, ale ten ruch był dość zaskakujący. Dlaczego właśnie Luna Lovegood? Czyżby jej ojciec aż tak zdenerwował Czarnego Pana? Wydawało się, że miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż zajmowanie się jakimś niewydarzonym dziennikarzyną. Chyba że Lovegood napisał o jeden artykuł za dużo, wyrażając otwarte poparcie dla Pottera. Snape nie czytał „Żonglera" i być może był to błąd. Czy naprawdę zwalczanie prasy opozycyjnej miało takie znaczenie? A może Lovegood wsiadł na Ministerstwo i tym samym zdenerwował Yaxleya, który podsunął Czarnemu Panu plan, jak wreszcie zamknąć mu gębę. Najprościej byłoby go zabić, ale mogło to przynieść więcej szkody niż pożytku. Lepiej przekonać pismaka, żeby zmienił linię publikacji na prorządową. Jak wiadomo, często powtarzane kłamstwo staje się prawdą, a że większość czytelników „Żonglera" nie należała do ludzi o zbyt lotnych umysłach, istniała spora szansa, że dzięki artykułom w ulubionym pisemku uwierzą w jedyną słuszną wersję.

Dziwił się, jak może rozmyślać o tym tak spokojnie. Los dziewczyny był już prawdopodobnie przypieczętowany. Wprawdzie Czarny Pan nie kazał jej zamordować, ale niczego to nie zmieniało. Wystarczyło, by znalazł się jeden nadgorliwy idiota... Była czystej krwi, co można by uznać za główny powód zachowania jej przy życiu, ale już nie raz okazywało się, że to nie wystarczało. Przed oczami mignęła mu ściągnięta cierpieniem twarz Charity, blada i zamazana. Jej z pewnością nie pomogła przynależność do czystokrwistej rodziny...

Może powinien wydać Amycusowi inne polecenia i kazać niepostrzeżenie zgarnąć dziewczynę dopiero w Londynie, gdy już dojadą na King's Cross? Byłoby to znacznie trudniejsze na zatłoczonym dworcu, ale nikt z jej przyjaciół nie wiedziałby, co właściwie się z nią stało. Jednak skoro i tak była skazana, lepszą opcją wydawało się wykorzystanie sytuacji. Może te lekkomyślne dzieciaki przestaną bawić się w armię, gdy uświadomią sobie, jak wysoka może być cena za sprzeciwianie się Czarnemu Panu.

Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa, Charity, Luna Lovegood... Kto następny? Ile jeszcze pionków musi spaść z szachownicy, zanim osiągną cel? Miał wystarczająco wiele czasu, żeby oswoić się z myślą, że nie obędzie się bez ofiar. Przynajmniej tym razem nie musiał do tego osobiście przykładać ręki. Wystarczyło, że wydał odpowiednie rozkazy...

— Wyglądasz na przybitego, Severusie — odezwał się Albus. Snape, przywykły do tego, że towarzyszyły mu wyłącznie jego własne myśli, drgnął zaskoczony, zaciskając palce na grubym, sukiennym materiale zasłony. — Może chciałbyś...

— Nie — przerwał mu Severus szorstko i jednym szarpnięciem szczelnie zasunął story.

* * *

Luna bez problemu przeszła kontrolę w sali wyjściowej. Pogrążona we własnych myślach spokojnie zaczekała na swoją kolej, ściskając w rękach wyszywaną koralikami i błyszczącymi cekinami torbę z bagażem podręcznym. Była całkiem lekka, nie licząc kilku książek, które dorzuciła w ostatniej chwili, gdy przyszło jej do głowy, że może będzie miała ochotę coś poczytać w drodze do domu albo podczas ferii świątecznych. Nie mogła się jednak zdecydować, czy woli „Całe zdanie inferiusa", „Biografię Newta Skamandera", „Najstarszą prawnuczkę" czy ten fantastyczny album opisujący szczegółowo wszystkie osiemdziesiąt osiem konstelacji i planety Układu Słonecznego, który dostała w ramach prezentu świątecznego od Ginny i Neville'a, więc postanowiła po prostu spakować wszystko.

Niektórzy bardzo się denerwowali, ale Krukonka zupełnie nie podzielała ich odczuć. Widać było, że Śmierciożercy chcieli się ich jak najszybciej pozbyć z zamku, no a pan Filch zawsze wszystko drobiazgowo sprawdzał, nawet przed zwykłym comiesięcznym wyjściem do Hogsmeade.

Parę dni wcześniej, na zebraniu Gwardii, które wyjątkowo odbyło się w pełnym składzie, uznali, że lepiej, żeby nie widziano ich wszystkich razem, tak więc starali się zachować dystans i nie rozmawiać ze sobą w obecności Śmierciożerców. Mignął jej gdzieś Seamus, potem dostrzegła loki Lavander Brown, które zawsze kojarzyły jej się ze splątaną grzywą kelpie. Jej zdaniem kelpie były bardzo ładne (gdyby tylko nie ten ich niemiły zwyczaj porywania wędrowców; Luna zawsze jednak uważała, że robiły tak, bo czuły się na swoich bagnach bardzo samotne), ale gdy kiedyś powiedziała Brown o swoich skojarzeniach, co miało być komplementem, ta spojrzała na nią najpierw ze zdumieniem, a potem najzwyczajniej w świecie się obraziła.

Tuż przed nią stał Michael Corner. Potem jego kolega z dormitorium, Tim Wilmar, był tak miły, że puścił ją przed sobą. Luna podziękowała mu uśmiechem.

— Lovegood, Lovegood... — mruczał do siebie Filch, szukając jej nazwiska na liście i przesuwając czubek pióra po pergaminie.

Luna chciała mu powiedzieć, że „L" znajduje się zazwyczaj między literą „K" a „M", ale uznała, że mogłoby to zabrzmieć niegrzeczne.

Profesor Carrow, który stał przy drzwiach, był chyba znudzony. Jednak kiedy znalazła się na przedzie kolejki, spojrzał na nią jakoś dziwnie. Może miał coś przeciwko jej czapce i szalikowi we wszystkich kolorach tęczy?

Kiedy pan Filch odznaczył jej nazwisko na liście, pożegnała się z nim uprzejmie i wyszła na pokryty grubą warstwą śniegu dziedziniec. Duże płatki, przypominające puch z rozprutej pierzyny, wirowały w mroźnym powietrzu, osiadając na płaszczu i włosach. Miała wielką chęć zatrzymać się, żeby pogłaskać testrala, ale niestety nie było na to czasu. Profesor Vector pogoniła ją niecierpliwie. Niektóre testrale zaczynały się niepokoić, jeżeli zbyt długo musiały czekać na pasażerów. Luna wsiadła do jednego powozu razem z Michaelem i Timem. Przez całą drogą zabawiała ich rozmową, żeby im się nie nudziło.

— Naprawdę nigdy nie słyszeliście o witczakach? — zapytała z łagodnym zdziwieniem. — W ostatnim „Żonglerze" był o nich artykuł. — Wyciągnęła ze swojej torby nieco pomięty egzemplarz i podsunęła go Wilmarowi pod nos. Tim złapał go w ostatniej chwili, żeby nie dostać nim w twarz. — To takie małe stworki, które siedzą w ogonie miotły i wyglądają jak zwykle witki. Jak nikt nie patrzy, to wyrywają te prawdziwe i przez to miotła ma gorszą sterowność. W ostatnim artykule w magazynie taty wypowiadał się nawet na ten temat ten słynny trener...

— Jaki słynny trener? — zainteresował się Michael.

— No, taki z obco brzmiącym imieniem.

— Z obco brzmiącym imieniem? — powtórzył Tim. — Czekaj, jakiego ty możesz znać trenera? — zastanawiał się. — Bogdan Bielik?

— Ach, nie. Ten od Armat z Chudley.

— Ragmar Dorkins? — zdziwił się Wilmar. — On wypowiadał się dla „Żonglera"?

Luna skinęła głową.

— Jest przekonany, że witczaki są odpowiedzialne za złe wyniki jego drużyny.

Tim szturchnął Michaela.

— To by wyjaśniało dlaczego Gudgeonowi nigdy nie udaje się trafić w obręcz, kiedy ma kafla w rękach — powiedział. — Czego to oni nie wymyślą, byleby jakoś usprawiedliwić to ostatnie miejsce w tabeli...

Obydwaj się roześmieli.

Na peronie szybko znalazła Ginny i Neville'a. Hagrid, który pilnował porządku, wydawał się strasznie ponury. Tylko na moment pod jego splątaną brodą pojawił się wymuszony uśmiech, kiedy zbliżyli się do niego, żeby zamienić parę słów.

Odeszli na koniec peronu, gdzie mogli spokojnie porozmawiać. Stał tutaj tylko wąsaty zawiadowca, zerkający co i rusz na wyciągnięty z kieszeni zegarek z dewizką. Najwyraźniej Ekspres Hogwart się spóźniał.

— Cieszcie się, że wyjeżdżacie stąd, dzieciaki — powiedział Hagrid. — Wyjątkowo parszywie się porobiło — zasępił się.

— Snape wam dopiekł na zebraniu? — zapytała ze zrozumieniem Ginny.

— A ty skąd niby o tym wiesz? — Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

— Przecież kadra zawsze ma zebranie na koniec semestru.

— No, racja. Nieprzyjemny był jak cholera, skurczybyk. Bidna profesor McGonagall... Nagadał jej. Ale co ja wam tu będę... Ej, spokój tam! — krzyknął w stronę grupki uczniów, która zaczęła się rzucać śnieżkami. Ktoś strącił Draconowi Malfoyowi czapkę z głowy i Ślizgoni rychło wzięli odwet na najbliżej stojących Gryfonach.

Hagrid spojrzał na Lunę, Ginny i Neville'a, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając. Obejrzał się podejrzliwie na zawiadowcę i dał im znak, żeby podeszli bliżej.

— Słuchajcie... Muszę wam powiedzieć... Musicie uważać.

— Cały czas uważamy — mruknął Neville.

— Ja nie o tym. Dobrze, że już nie robicie tych napisów na murach. To było głupie. Ale jest jedna sprawa... Cholibka.

Neville wymienił szybkie spojrzenie z Ginny. Dobrze, że Hagrid nie wiedział o ich potajemnych treningach.

— Coś się stało, prawda? — Ginny postanowiła pociągnąć go za język.

— No stało się, stało. — Ściągnął gęste brwi. — Słuchajcie no, lepiej uważajcie na psorkę Sinistrę. — W jego głosie pojawiła się jakaś dziwna nuta, pełna niechęci i gniewu. Dotychczas mówił w ten sposób tylko o Śmierciożercach.

— Dlaczego? — zdziwił się Neville.

Enigmatyczna nauczycielka astronomii jakoś nigdy nie wydawała się Longbottomowi zbyt groźna, chociaż, jak to mawiał Seamus, wymagała czasami kosmicznych rzeczy. Nawet nie odjęła mu za dużo punktów na drugim roku, kiedy przypadkowo strącił ze stolika model Układu Słonecznego, gdy miał pokazać, który z księżyców Saturna to Tytan.

Hagrid nachmurzył się jeszcze bardziej.

— Nie będę ja tu plot rozsiewał jak jaka stara baba. Po prostu uważajcie i tyle.

Chcieli zapytać o coś jeszcze, ale w tym samym momencie na peron wpadł Ekspres Hogwart, wzbijając tumany śniegu. Musieli szybko się pożegnać, by zdążyć zająć miejsca w pociągu.

— Jak myślicie, o co mu chodziło? — zapytał Neville, gdy znaleźli wolne siedzenia w przedziale blisko końca składu. Razem z Ginny mogli iść na przód pociągu i dołączyć do innych prefektów, ale nie chcieli zostawiać Luny samej.

Ginny spojrzała z namysłem w okno, za którym powoli przesuwał się iście bajkowy krajobraz: pobielone szronem drzewa i przyprószone śniegiem błonia. Tylko Hogwart, widoczny w oddali, sprawiał dziwnie nieprzyjemne wrażenie jakiejś niezdobytej twierdzy. Terkot kół stopniowo narastał. Pociąg zaczynał się rozpędzać.

— Zauważyliście, że od paru dni nie było jej przy stole?

— No i co z tego? Może po prostu jest chora — powiedział Neville.

— Astronomia była wczoraj normalnie — stwierdziła Luna.

— I zauważyłaś coś dziwnego?

— Nie bardzo. Szkoda, że już nie widać tej fantastycznej komety z dwoma ogonami, którą obserwowaliśmy jeszcze całkiem niedawno. Ale za to Mars...

— Chodziło mi o Sinistrę — przerwała jej szybko Ginny.

— Trochę była rozkojarzona — powiedziała z namysłem Luna. — I raz o mało co nie wypadła jej różdżka, jak chciała rozwinąć planszę. No i nie zwróciła uwagi, gdy Jake zadał jej pytanie, i musiał powtórzyć. Ale nic poza tym.

Gryfonka potarła czoło, marszcząc brwi.

— Wiecie, jakie plotki chodziły po szkole — powiedziała wreszcie. — O niej i o Snape'ie...

Przez jakiś czas dyskutowali jeszcze na ten temat, ale gdy nie doszli do żadnych rozsądnych wniosków, przerzucili się na rozmowę o działalności Gwardii. Minęły dopiero trzy tygodnie, odkąd wznowili treningi, więc nie zdążyli poczynić jakichś szczególnie wielkich postępów, wszystko jednak wskazywało na to, że znajdują się na dobrej drodze. Znali całkiem sporo zaklęć ofensywnych i obronnych dzięki wcześniejszej nauce pod kierunkiem Harry'ego. Teraz zaczęli poszerzać wachlarz swoich możliwości poprzez lekturę książek z kursów dla aurorów. Krążyły wśród członków Gwardii z zamaskowanymi dla niepoznaki okładkami i treścią, tak że gdyby przypadkiem dorwał się do nich ktoś niepowołany, ujrzałby tylko tekst wyjątkowo nudnego podręcznika do historii magii dotyczący powstań goblinów z XIII wieku. Pracowali też nad tym, żeby wzajemnie osłaniać się i ubezpieczać w czasie walki, ćwiczyli refleks i koncentrację.

— Ciekawe, gdzie oni teraz są — mruknęła Ginny, odwracając twarz do okna. Nie musiała mówić, o kogo jej chodzi. Często kiedy robili przerwy pomiędzy treningami w Pokoju Życzeń, dyskutowali o misji Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony, zastanawiając się, co właściwie zlecił im Dumbledore i gdzie mogli przebywać.

— Chciałbym, żeby Harry teraz z nami był — westchnął Neville. — Wiedziałby, co robić...

— Harry kiedyś wróci — powiedziała Luna z przekonaniem. — Pokona Sami-Wiecie-Kogo i w Hogwarcie znów będzie tak jak dawniej.

Na chwilę wpadł do nich Seamus, później zajrzeli Ernie i Hanna, którzy jechali w przedziale obok. Gdy wczesnym popołudniem na korytarzu pojawiła się czarownica z wózkiem, zrzucili się na pudełko czekoladowych żab i paczkę kociołkowych piegusków.

Dla zabicia czasu pograli trochę w „Osadników z Mugolandu". Neville, któremu zazwyczaj nie szkło w planszówkach, w tym wypadku bardzo strategicznie blokował dostęp do najcenniejszych surowców i wygrywał kolejkę za kolejką. Dziewczynom udało się zwyciężyć tylko po jednej partii (Lunie dzięki temu, że zbudowała najdłuższy szlak handlowy). Jednak wkrótce gra im się znudziła. Ginny wyszła na chwilę na korytarz, żeby porozmawiać z Michaelem Cornerem, Neville zagłębił się w lekturze grubej księgi poświęconej uprawie magicznych kaktusów z Ameryki Środkowej i Południowej, a Luna pogrążyła się w myślach, patrząc na wirujące za oknem płatki śniegu. Cieszyła się, że zobaczy tatę, ale jednocześnie nie mogła nie myśleć o tych, którzy musieli zostać w zamku. Na pewno było im bardzo smutno. Wszyscy Krukoni, którzy nie mogli wyjechać, wybrali schronienie w zaciszu swoich własnych dormitoriów. Trudno znosiło się radość kolegów, a nawet przyjaciół oczekujących na spotkanie z rodziną, jeżeli samemu było się zmuszonym do pozostania w zamku.

Powoli zaczęło się ściemniać i wkrótce na korytarzu oraz w przedziałach pod sufitem zapaliły się światła. Luna, zajęta rozwiązywaniem krzyżówki w „Żonglerze", początkowo nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że pociąg stopniowo zwalnia. Nagle wagonem wstrząsnęło gwałtownie szarpnięcie. Ekspres zatrzymał się raptownie z piskiem hamulców. Za ścianą przedziału rozległ się okrzyk bólu; najwidoczniej na kogoś spadł z półki źle ułożony bagaż.

— Co się stało? — Neville natychmiast poderwał wzrok znad książki.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedziała Ginny, usiłując dostrzec coś w ciemnościach za oknem. — Jeszcze o wiele za wcześnie na King's Cross.

— Może pociąg się zepsuł? — zasugerowała Luna, odkładając „Żonglera" na siedzenie i również wyglądając przez okno. Na zewnątrz nie było widać żadnych świateł, tylko czarną pustkę.

Na korytarz zaczęli wychodzić zdezorientowani uczniowie, próbując dowiedzieć się, co właściwie się stało. Powietrze wypełniał szmer zaniepokojonych głosów.  
Gdzieś w oddali rozległ się głośniejszy trzask. Ktoś szybko szedł korytarzem, kolejno odsuwając drzwi przedziałów i najwyraźniej zaglądając do środka. Słychać było jakieś pokrzykiwanie, piski wystraszonych uczniów i tupot licznych nóg.

Spojrzeli po sobie nerwowo. Coś tu było mocno nie w porządku.

Nagle za drzwiami pojawiło się dwóch zamaskowanych mężczyzn w czarnych płaszczach z kapturem. Jeden z nich gwałtownym szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi i zajrzał do środka. Osłupieli na moment, a Śmierciożerca omiótł szybkim spojrzeniem wnętrze przedziału. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Lunie.

— Ty — warknął. — Pójdziesz z nami.

Słysząc to Neville, drogi Neville, bez namysłu zerwał się z miejsca, stając im na drodze, zapomniawszy, że nawet nie ma w ręku różdżki. Śmierciożerca wpakował się do przedziału i brutalnie go odepchnął. Ginny wyszarpnęła z torby własną różdżkę i zagrodziła mu przejście.

Luna nie wykonała jednak żadnego ruchu.

— To nie ma sensu — powiedziała spokojnie do przyjaciół. Przyjaciele. Wiedziała, że są jej przyjaciółmi, bo byli gotowi jej bronić. — Oni są silniejsi.

Luna wiedziała, że powinna się bać. I jakaś jej część faktycznie się bała. Ale nie przeszkadzało jej to poczynić pewnych spostrzeżeń. Wysłano po nią aż dwóch Śmierciożerców. Trochę dużo jak na jedną szesnastolatkę. Tak jakby była kimś ważnym. Jeden ze Śmierciożerców wyglądał jakoś znajomo. Był wysoki, ale się garbił.

— Nie powinien pan być w szkole, profesorze Carrow? — zapytała Luna z łagodnym zdziwieniem.

Śmierciożerca poruszył się niespokojnie.

— Pójdę z wami — powiedziała do zamaskowanych postaci. Wydawali się lekko oszołomieni. Zapewne spodziewali się przerażenia, płaczu i histerii, a nie tego, że Lovegood bez oporów wstanie i zdejmie z haczyka swój płaszcz, wyciągając z jego obszernych kieszeni szalik, czapkę i rękawiczki.

Coś ją ścisnęło w środku, gdy spojrzała na blade, przerażone twarze przyjaciół. Neville tylko bezsilnie zacisnął pięści. Ginny nie wypuściła różdżki z ręki.

— Nie martwcie się o mnie — powiedziała Luna, doskonale wiedząc, że to nic nie da, bo oczywiście będą się martwić.

Dopiero na korytarzu jednemu ze Śmierciożerców przyszło do głowy, żeby zabrać jej różdżkę. Carrow chwycił ją za ramię, ciągnąc za sobą, zupełnie niepotrzebnie, bo przecież mówiła im, że pójdzie z nimi bez oporu. Drugi Śmierciożerca szedł z przodu, zaganiając uczniów z powrotem do ich przedziałów.

Lunie udało się pochwycić zaskoczone i przestraszone spojrzenia Michaela Cornera i jego kolegów, Terry'ego Boota, Anthony'ego Goldsteina i Tima Wilmara, którzy jechali razem kilka przedziałów dalej. Wydawało się, że Wilmar i Goldstein w ostatniej chwili powstrzymali Cornera przed zrobieniem czegoś głupiego.

Śmierciożerca idący na przedzie otworzył drzwi wagonu machnięciem różdżki. Wysiedli w ciemną, zimną noc prosto na nasyp i odeszli od niego kilkanaście kroków.  
Luna obejrzała się jeszcze na Ekspres Hogwart stojący nieruchomo na torach. Kłęby szarego dymu unosiły się z komina lokomotywy, odcinając się od ciemnego nieba, a jasno oświetlone wagony sprawiały na tym pustkowiu niesamowite wrażenie.

Carrow mocniej chwycił ją za ramię. Luna poczuła gwałtowne szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka. Deportowali się w jakieś nieznane jej miejsce. Nie wiedziała, co ją czeka, ale zamiast się tym przejmować, myślała tylko o tacie.

Biedny, biedny tata. Będzie bardzo zmartwiony, kiedy Luna nie wróci do domu na święta...

_c.d.n._


	28. Odrobina szczęścia

_Podziękowania za beta-reading dla **Merryloon**. Dziękuję również **Mefisto**, który podsunął mi pomysł w jak sposób Snape znalazł Pottera w Forest of Dean._

**Rozdział 28**

**Odrobina szczęścia**

— Ta dziewczyna to jakaś zupełna szajbuska — powiedział Carrow z niezadowoleniem, gdy Snape zażądał od niego zdania relacji z wykonania zleconego zadania.

Severus wezwał Amycusa do siebie jeszcze tego samego dnia. Carrow wystawił jego cierpliwość na ciężką próbę, bo do zamku wrócił dopiero wieczorem. Snape podejrzewał, że zahaczył po drodze o Świński Łeb, nie mogąc sobie odmówić przyjemności wychylenia kilku kieliszków Ognistej z Dołohowem. Zapewne uczcił w ten sposób święta.

— Były jakieś problemy? — zapytał Severus, nadając tym słowom obojętny ton.

— Nie. Ale... — Carrow wygodnie rozwalił się na krześle stojącym naprzeciwko dyrektorskiego biurka i zapatrzył z namysłem w sufit. — No, gadała różne dziwne rzeczy. I jakby zupełnie się nie bała. To znaczy, nie tak. Bała się, ale jakby... No, jakby tym swoim gadaniem mogła...

— ...oswoić strach — mruknął Severus, kończąc jego myśl.

— O, właśnie. — Amycus pstryknął palcami. — Sam bym tego lepiej nie ujął, kurde.

— I co dalej?

— A co miało być? Zabraliśmy ją do rezydencji Malfoyów, jak było mówione, i oddaliśmy szczurowi pod opiekę. Zamknął ją w lochu razem z Ollivanderem. No i już. A potem jeszcze musieliśmy kopsnąć się do tego Lovegooda. O mało co nie padł trupem na nasz widok. Zabarykadował się w domu, ale jak mu powiedzieliśmy, że ma wyleźć, bo mamy wieści o jego córce, to posłuchał. No to powiedzieliśmy, że ją mamy. Pokazaliśmy mu jej różdżkę na dowód. No i dostał kosmyk włosów.

— Kosmyk włosów?

Tego nie było w planach.

Carrow zerknął na niego z lekką obawą, słysząc groźniejszy ton.

— Nic się jej nie stało przecież — powiedział szybko. — Dołohow jej ciachnął. To był jego pomysł. Całkiem dobry zresztą, jak się okazało. Ten Lovegood, jak tylko to zobaczył, to zaczął skrzeczeć i jęczeć — relacjonował dalej Amycus z wyraźną uciechą. — Mówię ci, prawdziwy cyrk zrobił. Co za żałosna łajza! Na kolana przed nami padał, płakał, włosy rwał z głowy i ciągle prosił, żebyśmy jej nie robili krzywdy. Tak śmiesznie wyglądał, że po prostu boki zrywać. Dostał polecenie, że ma grzecznie czekać na rozkazy, a nic się jej nie stanie i chyba dotarło. No, to chyba wszystko dobrze zrobiłem?

— Dobrze — potwierdził Severus automatycznie. Czuł na sobie spojrzenia portretów byłych dyrektorów, a wzrok Dumbledore'a, chociaż ten obserwował go spod przymkniętych powiek, zdawał się wypalać mu dziurę w plecach. Czasami miał dość tej milczącej publiczności. Nigdy nie oceniali jego działań, ani nie potępiali jego decyzji, nawet najbardziej kontrowersyjnych, a rad udzielali tylko wtedy, gdy zostali o nie zapytani; nie znaczyło to jednak, że nie mieli wyrobionej własnej opinii. Tak naprawdę większość z nich uważała, że nie był godny stanowiska dyrektora.

Być może mieli cholerną rację.

— No dobra — powiedział Amycus, wstając z krzesła i ziewając przeciągle. — Pójdę już do siebie, normalnie padam z nóg. To był długi dzień.

Snape nie zatrzymywał go. Sam też wkrótce wrócił do swoich komnat i wcześnie położył się spać, ale pomimo fizycznego i psychicznego zmęczenia długo nie mógł zasnąć.

* * *

Hogwart popadł w dziwne, senne odrętwienie, jakby przysypiał pod pierzyną gęsto sypiącego śniegu. Wraz z rozpoczęciem ferii na korytarzach i w salach lekcyjnych zapadła nienormalna cisza. Tylko obrazy, nieco oderwane od rzeczywistości, prowadziły życie towarzyskie, odwiedzając się nawzajem. Nauczyciele, którzy dostali urlop, powyjeżdżali w sobotę po południu albo w niedzielę rano, ale poza Śmierciożercami w zamku pozostała ponad połowa kadry: czwórka opiekunów domów, Hagrid, Filch, Pince i Pomfrey. Całkiem sporo, wziąwszy pod uwagę to, że do pilnowania mieli niespełna dwadzieścioro uczniów.

Uczniowie spędzali większość czasu w swoich dormitoriach albo pokojach wspólnych. Do Wielkiej Sali, która w normalnych okolicznościach służyłaby również za miejsce integracji międzydomowej, schodzili tylko w porze posiłków. Biorąc pod uwagę panującą w zamku ponurą atmosferę, komnata wyglądała absurdalnie z tymi wszystkimi choinkami i ozdobami, jak gdyby ktoś przystroił w ten sposób dom pogrzebowy.

W niedzielę Snape nie miał nic konkretnego do roboty i bezskutecznie usiłował znaleźć sobie jakieś rozsądne zajęcie. Fawkes, widząc, że opiekun przebywa w swoich komnatach przez cały dzień, co zdarzało się bardzo rzadko, postanowił jakoś zorganizować mu czas i co chwilę przynosił na jego fotel swoje zabawki. Severus, który tym razem nie miał zamiaru dać się wyprowadzić z równowagi, cierpliwie odsyłał je różdżką na półeczkę przymocowaną do żerdzi feniksa, nie odrywając wzroku od czytanej książki. Fawkes uznał to za wspaniałą zabawę i w ten sposób spędzili większą część popołudnia.

Pod wieczór, tuż po kolacji, przyszli do niego Carrowowie.

— Co za niespodzianka — przywitał ich Severus, widząc, kto stoi na progu i odsunął się, gestem zapraszając rodzeństwo do środka. Fawkes, dobrze wytresowany, ulotnił się, gdy tylko rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, a jego żerdź zniknęła z pola widzenia dzięki zaklęciu zwodzącemu. — Co was sprowadza? — zapytał, gdy usiedli w fotelach przy kominku. Amycus musiał sobie wyczarować dodatkowy, bo w salonie Snape'a stały tylko dwa. Mebel, który przywołał, niezbyt pasował do wystroju lochów. Fotele w komnacie miały ciemnozielone obicie i wysokie oparcie. Siedzisko przywołane przez Amycusa było niskie, stało na czterech zgrabnych nóżkach i obito je ciemnowiśniową, wytłaczaną w misterny wzorek skórą. Severus nigdy nie podejrzewałby Carrowa o tak wyrafinowany gust.

— Sprawę mamy — burknęła Alecto. Zerknęła na brata, ale widząc, że nie uzyska u niego pomocy, przeniosła z powrotem spojrzenie na Snape'a. Przez moment się wahała, a potem wypaliła prosto z mostu: — Urlop byśmy chcieli.

— Urlop, tak? — powtórzył Severus. — Chcecie opuścić stanowisko bez zezwolenia?

— No, nie bez zezwolenia przecież — wtrącił niepewnie Amycus.

— W końcu są święta. Mamę chcemy odwiedzić — powiedziała Alecto. — Smarkateria prawie cała wyjechała, a tamci nawet nie muszą wiedzieć, że nas nie ma... i... tego... Czarny Pan też nie.

No i wszystko jasne. To dlatego ostatnio siedzieli potulnie i bardzo starali się ściśle wypełniać jego polecenia. Wydawało im się, że jeśli przez parę dni obejdzie się bez spięć, to Snape zapomni, jaką świnię mu podłożyli? Mógłby powiedzieć po prostu „nie" i przez cały najbliższy tydzień znosić naburmuszone miny Carrowów. I liczyć się z tym, że pewnie zaczęliby wyżywać się na pozostałych w zamku uczniach.

— To chyba nie będzie problem, co? — podjęła Alecto. — W końcu ty zostajesz, no nie? Nie zamierzałeś chyba nigdzie wyjeżdżać? Nie masz rodziny.

— Nie, nie mam — przyświadczył chłodno Severus.

„A jedźcie w cholerę" — pomyślał, a na głos powiedział:

— Zgadzam się.

Warto było się zgodzić tylko po to, by ujrzeć głupie miny Carrowów. Widocznie spodziewali się problemów z uzyskaniem zgody.

— Pod jednym warunkiem — dodał. — Znikacie po cichu, tak żeby nikt was nie widział. Rzucicie na siebie zaklęcie zwodzące i opuścicie zamek dopiero nad ranem dwudziestego piątego. Następnego dnia wieczorem macie być z powrotem.

— Świetnie. Jasne, na pewno będziemy. No to nie zabieramy ci już więcej czasu — powiedział Amycus. Wraz z siostrą podnieśli się ze swoich miejsc.

Pozostawało tylko liczyć na to, że w pierwszy dzień Bożego Narodzenia Czarny Pan nie przewidywał organizacji żadnego zebrania. Cóż, nawet jeśli, to aportować się na nie Carrowowie mogli równie dobrze z domu matki, jak ze szkoły.

— Tego... dzięki — wydusiła z siebie Alecto z wyraźnym trudem, zanim zamknęły się za nimi drzwi.

Kolejne dni ferii płynęły powoli i bez ekscesów. Severusowi i reszcie grona pedagogicznego jakoś udawało się z powodzeniem rozmijać na posiłkach, zapewne dlatego, że do Wielkiej Sali schodził znacznie później niż pozostali. Codziennie zaglądał do gabinetu, zostając tam czasami nieco dłużej, niż pierwotnie zamierzał. Rozmowa z Albusem i innymi portretami dyrektorów zawsze stanowiła jakiś sposób na zabicie czasu, a w przeciwieństwie do Fawkesa nie nękali go przynoszonymi zabawkami. Poza tym Fineas codziennie z uporem twierdził, że Potter i jego towarzysze tak często ostatnio zmieniają miejsca pobytu, że jest tylko kwestią czasu, aż któremuś wypsnie się coś, co pozwoli ich namierzyć. Snape zgodził się z nim dla świętego spokoju.

Wieczorami bez celu krążył po korytarzach zamku. Nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że Hogwartowi nie podoba się to, co dzieje się w jego murach. W niektórych miejscach nieprzyjazna magia aż iskrzyła w powietrzu, unosząc włoski na karku. Raz, gdy szedł korytarzem na trzecim piętrze, w jednej chwili zgasły wszystkie pochodnie, jakby zdmuchnięte nagłym podmuchem wiatru. Innego dnia na jego drodze wyrosło kilka klatek schodowych, utrudniających przejście. Zdarzyło mu się też parę raz trafić na ślepy korytarz, którego z pewnością wcześniej w tamtym miejscu nie było. Najwidoczniej zamek zbytnio przyzwyczaił się do radosnej atmosfery, która zawsze panowała podczas świąt za czasów Dumbledore'a, i postanowił wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie, uprzykrzając życie jego następcy. Snape znosił to z pokorą, wiedząc, że nie ma żadnego wpływu na magię zamku. Mógł tylko przeczekać jego humory i liczyć na to, że wraz z rozpoczęciem nowego semestru codzienne życie szkoły okaże się wystarczająco absorbujące, by Hogwart skupił się wyłącznie na nim. Albo może zacznie wtedy dokuczać Carrowom...

Uczniowie mieli na tyle rozumu, aby nie wychodzić po dwudziestej ze swoich domów, nie mógł więc nikomu nawet odjąć punktów dla rozrywki. Raz tylko spotkał Minerwę. Nie wyrzekła ani słowa na jego widok, ale miał wrażenie, że przez korytarz nagle przemknął powiew arktycznego wiatru. Drobne złośliwości Hogwartu były niczym w porównaniu do spojrzenia, jakim obdarzyła go McGonagall. Był przekonany, że nigdy nie zapomni jego jadowitych słów wypowiedzianych na zebraniu.

Poranek dwudziestego piątego grudnia nie różnił się niczym od minionych dni. Na dworze było szaro i ponuro, w lochach zimno i nieprzyjemnie, bo ogień rozpalony rano przez Zgredka na kominku jeszcze nie zdążył nagrzać pomieszczenia. Pewnie udałoby mu się zapomnieć, że w ogóle są jakieś święta, gdyby nie Irytek, na którego natknął się, gdy koło dziewiątej szedł na śniadanie.

Poltergeist beztrosko majstrował coś przy kinkiecie na ścianie.

— Weeeesołych świąt, dyrciu — zawołał, kiedy tylko go zobaczył. — Pięknie tu, nie sądzisz? Zupełnie jak w grobowcu. — Wywinął fikołka i zawisł nad jego głową, uchylając drwiąco kapelusza.

Snape bez słowa ostrzeżenia sięgnął do lewego rękawa szaty po różdżkę.

— Dobra, już dobra. — Irytek, widząc, na co się zanosi, odpłynął w dal. — Niektórzy nie potrafią znieść nawet kilku słów prawdy — zawołał. Pokazał mu język i zwiał.

Severus zjadł swoją porcję owsianki, ale bez większego apetytu. Niebo na zaczarowanym suficie było szczelnie zakryte chmurami. Znów zaczął sypać śnieg.

Kierując się resztkami przyzwoitości, nie pojawił się na świątecznym obiedzie. Zgredek dostarczył mu posiłek do jego komnaty. Przy indyku w sosie beszamelowym i pieczonych ziemniakach mimowolnie wspominał wszystkie minione uczty w Hogwarcie. Nie przepadał za świętami. Nie było nic gorszego niż czas, kiedy obowiązkowo trzeba się cieszyć, ale potrafił jakoś znieść przesadny entuzjazm Albusa przez ten jeden wieczór, mając w perspektywie dwa tygodnie spokoju od idiotyzmu uczniów. A dawniej... Czy to w ogóle kiedykolwiek był radosny okres? Może we wczesnym dzieciństwie… Był za mały, by zdawać sobie ze wszystkiego sprawę, a i może między rodzicami układało się jakoś inaczej... Pamiętał, że matka zawsze wyglądała na smutną, chociaż usiłowała to ukrywać. Później zrozumiał dlaczego. Nigdy nie mogła odwiedzić swoich rodziców. Dziadek nie chciał widzieć jej na oczy, gdy związała się z mugolem, a babcia nie potrafiła mu się przeciwstawić.

Kiedy był nastolatkiem, bożonarodzeniowe obiady jeżeli nie zaczynały się, to kończyły awanturą. Nie zostawał w zamku na ferie tylko dlatego, że matka przebywałaby wtedy z ojcem zupełnie sama. A on stawał się coraz gorszy, odkąd stracił robotę, gdy do ich małego, zabiedzonego miasteczka dotarł kryzys i padły fabryki włókiennicze, w których pracowali niemal wszyscy mieszkańcy. Ojciec zaczął pić i kiedy wpadł w taki ciąg, znikał na całe dni. To był naprawdę parszywy okres w jego życiu. Wciąż klepali biedę, a udawało im się jakoś związać koniec z końcem tylko dlatego, że matka w tajemnicy przed ojcem ratowała ich domowy budżet, sprzedając eliksiry własnej roboty.

Upił łyk skrzaciego wina. Nie chciał teraz o tym myśleć. Spojrzał na Fawkesa. Feniks przysiadł na podłokietniku drugiego fotela, stojącego po przeciwnej stronie stołu, i korzystając z jego nieuwagi, wyciągnął długą szyję, by porwać z talerza jagodowego muffina. Przytrzymując go sobie pazurem, dzióbał babeczkę z upodobaniem, krusząc naokoło. Severus pomyślał, że normalni ludzie spożywali bożonarodzeniowy obiad w towarzystwie współmałżonki, rodziny albo przyjaciół. On miał feniksa. Marna namiastka, ale zawsze to jakaś żywa istota.

Snape, nie zwracając uwagi na śmietnik, jaki robił feniks, spojrzał na swój talerz i wciąż jeszcze nietknięty deser. Podobno w święta wszystko stawało się lepsze. Być może słodki pudding z bakaliami, serwowany w Hogwarcie na wszystkie specjalne okazje, też. Bez przekonania wbił w niego łyżkę i uniósł do ust.

* * *

Popołudnie następnego dnia tradycyjnie już spędził w dyrektorskim gabinecie. Poprzekładał trochę papiery z jednej strony biurka na drugą, dzięki czemu miał jakieś zajęcie. Akurat wstał na chwilę, by rozprostować kości, gdy w ramy swojego portretu wpadł Fineas Nigellus, mocno zdyszany i podekscytowany.

— Dyrektorze! — wykrzyknął. — Obozują w Forest of Dean... Ta szlama...

Severus natychmiast poczuł przypływ gniewu. Nienawidził tego słowa. Gdyby wtedy, tamtego dnia nie stracił nad sobą panowania, gdyby jej tak nie nazwał...

— Nie używaj tego słowa! — warknął.

Fineas spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, ale był zbyt poruszony swoim odkryciem, żeby zacząć się spierać.

— ... no więc ta Granger — poprawił się szybko — wymieniła tę nazwę, gdy otwierała swoją torebkę!

— Dobrze, bardzo dobrze! — ucieszył się Dumbledore. — Severusie, teraz miecz! Nie zapomnij, że może go zdobyć tylko ten, kto jest w wielkiej potrzebie i odznacza się męstwem... i nie może wiedzieć, że to ty go dajesz. Gdyby Voldemort odczytał myśli Harry'ego i dowiedział się, że mu pomagasz…

— Wiem — przerwał mu Severus. Czuł, że powoli wzbiera w nim silna, cicha determinacja. Wreszcie miał jakąś konkretną rolę do spełnienia, nawet jeżeli było to tylko przekazanie Potterowi miecza. Jego umysł zaczął już pracować nad planem. Forest of Dean. Bardzo dobrze. Las oferował dziesiątki miejsc, gdzie można było ukryć miecz tak, żeby zdobycie go nie przyszło zbyt łatwo i magiczny artefakt mógłby poczuć się usatysfakcjonowany pokazem gryfońskiej fanfaronady. Wiedział też, jak najłatwiej będzie doprowadzić do niego Pottera.

Podszedł do portretu Albusa i nacisnął ramę z prawej strony. Obraz odchylił się, ukazując wnętrze skrytki. Sięgnął do środka i wyciągnął miecz. Stal zalśniła delikatnym, srebrzystym blaskiem w świetle świec. Przywołał kawałek ciemnego materiału i owinął nim artefakt. Odłożył go na biurko i przywołał ze stojącego przy drzwiach wieszaka grubą, podróżną pelerynę.

— I nadal się nie dowiem, dlaczego to takie ważne, żeby Potter dostał ten miecz? — zapytał z urazą, narzucając na siebie płaszcz.

— Niestety nie — odrzekł Dumbledore. — On będzie wiedział, co z nim zrobić.

„Żeby sobie tylko rączki nie odciął" — pomyślał złośliwie Snape, ale powstrzymał się od tego komentarza.

— I bądź bardzo ostrożny, Severusie, bo gdyby cię zobaczyli, nie powitaliby cię z radością po tym nieszczęśliwym wypadku z Georgem...

Snape zerknął na niego z ukosa. Spodziewałby się raczej, że mieliby do niego pretensje za zamordowanie Dumbledore'a.

Zatrzymał się jeszcze, gdy był już przy drzwiach i powiedział chłodno:

— Nie martw się, Dumbledore. Mam plan.

Skoro Albus nie zamierzał wtajemniczyć go nawet w to, jakie było znaczenie miecza Gryffindora, to on nie miał zamiaru wdawać się w szczegóły co do realizacji swojej części zadania.

Nie napotykając nikogo i chowając pakunek z mieczem pod połą czarnego płaszcza, zszedł ciemnymi korytarzami do pogrążonego w nocnej ciszy holu. Nie skierował się jednak prosto do wyjścia. Przed wyruszeniem w drogę musiał zabrać jeszcze jedną rzecz z lochów. Zszedł do podziemi i, przyświecając sobie różdżką, powędrował prosto do swoich komnat.

Fawkes drzemał na żerdzi. Słysząc skrzypnięcie uchylanych drzwi, poruszył się lekko i łypnął na niego okiem. Severus, nie zwracając na feniksa uwagi, machnięciem różdżki zapalił świece w jednym z lichtarzy. Ptak zmrużył ślepia i odwrócił się do niego tyłem, kryjąc głowę pod skrzydłem.

Snape odłożył pakunek z mieczem, bezceremonialnie opierając go o ścianę przy drzwiach i podszedł do biurka. Otworzył szufladę po prawej stronie, wyjmując z niej małą płaską szkatułkę, w której pomieścić się mogło kilka niewielkich fiolek z eliksirami.

Niewiele ocalało z zapasów przechowywanych na czarną godzinę, które gromadził przez kilka minionych lat. Zawsze gdy zlecano mu produkcję eliksirów, czy to na potrzeby Zakonu, czy Śmierciożerców, zostawiał sobie co najmniej jedną fiolkę, zwłaszcza jeżeli były to bardziej skomplikowane mikstury, wymagające długiego procesu warzenia. Niestety, cały jego prywatny zapas eliksirów przepadł, gdy w maju do tych komnat wtargnęli aurorzy. Snape nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby któryś z nich położył łapy na całym zapasie, żeby upłynnić go na czarnym rynku, dorabiając sobie w ten sposób do kiepskiej pensji.

Otworzył szkatułkę i wyjął z niej jedną z fiolek, unosząc ją na wysokość oczu. Była do połowy wypełniona złocistym płynem.

Feliks Felicis.

Tylko tyle pozostało z partii, którą uwarzył ponad rok temu.

Nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie lepszego momentu, w którym mógłby potrzebować odrobiny płynnego szczęścia. Dzięki Fineasowi wiedział, że Potter przebywa w Forest of Dean, ale cały obszar zajmował ponad czterdzieści dwie mile kwadratowe. Szansa, że trafi na niego, szukając na chybił trafił, w środku nocy, była równa zeru, zwłaszcza że nawet przy całej swojej niewyobrażalnej tępocie chłopak nie zapomniałby o użyciu czarów ochronnych. Skoro udało mu się ukrywać przed Czarnym Panem tak długo, to przynajmniej kilka podstawowych zaklęć miał opanowanych; albo może to Granger myślała za całą tę wesołą kompanię. Rankiem chłopak wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi zapewnie zmieni miejsce pobytu i na kolejną szansę trzeba będzie czekać tygodniami. Snape mógł nie mieć aż tyle czasu...

Wahał się przez krótką chwilę, po czym odkorkował fiolkę. Mało kto zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak potężną siłę miał ten eliksir. Szczęście przydawało się w podbramkowych sytuacjach, ale jego nadużycie mogło spowodować fatalne skutki. Trudno jednak było obawiać się tego w tym przypadku. Eliksiru wystarczyło zaledwie na jeden łyk — mógł on zapewnić mu kilka godzin szczęścia, akurat tyle, ile potrzebował. Wolałby jednak zachować chociaż odrobinę na później, w razie gdyby...

„Ach, do diabła z tym" — pomyślał i jednym haustem wypił eliksir.

Starając się nie zwracać uwagi na wzbierające w nim dziwne uczucie lekkości, tak nietypowe dla jego zwykłego nastroju, podniósł pakunek z mieczem i gasząc świece w lichtarzu, wyszedł z komnaty. Ruszył do wyjścia z zamku, nie przejmując się, że ktoś mógłby go zobaczyć. Był całkowicie przekonany, że korytarze lochów i hol są zupełnie puste, a jeżeli nawet któreś z nauczycieli patrolowało teraz zamek, to znajdowało się w zupełnie innej jego części.

Zszedł pokrytą śniegiem ścieżką aż do granicy strefy aportacyjnej. Mróz kąsał go w policzki i czubek nosa, z łatwością przedzierając się też przez skórzane rękawiczki. Poruszał palcami, czując w nich nieprzyjemne kłucie lodowatych igiełek, i sięgnął po różdżkę, żeby rzucić na siebie zaklęcie rozgrzewające. Gdy minął bramę, obejrzał się przez ramię na budynek szkoły. Zamek był pogrążony w całkowitych ciemnościach.

Na tę jedną noc Hogwart, chociaż jego mieszkańcy nie mieli o tym pojęcia, znów stał się zupełnie wolny od obecności Śmierciożerców. Deportował się, nie myśląc o żadnym konkretnym punkcie w Forest of Dean. Był przekonany, że moc eliksiru pomoże mu trafić w okolice miejsca, w którym ukrywał się Potter.

* * *

Pojawił się na skraju lasu, w pobliżu małej, pokrytej cienką taflą lodu rzeczki. Powietrze nie było tutaj równie ostre i mroźne jak w Szkocji, ale i tak dało się w nim wyczuć lekkie tchnienie chłodu. Wąski, srebrny rogalik księżyca, wiszący na niebie nad oszronionymi gałęziami drzew, co i rusz ginął za warstwą chmur, przeganianych przez silny wiatr. Blisko lasu było jednak zacisznie i bardzo spokojnie.

Rzucił na siebie zaklęcie kocich oczu, które umożliwiało widzenie w ciemnościach, i rozejrzał się dookoła. Spora otwarta przestrzeń i kilka widocznych w oddali niskich zabudowań wskazywało na to, że wylądował obok jakiegoś mugolskiego kempingu, o tej porze roku zupełnie opuszczonego i zamkniętego. Jeżeli ukrycie się w Forest of Dean było pomysłem Granger, to nic dziwnego, że wybrała akurat tę lokalizację. Musiała dobrze znać to miejsce, pewnie kiedyś już tu obozowała.

Odwrócił się i ruszył przed siebie, zagłębiając się pomiędzy ciemne pnie drzew tak pewnie, jakby kroczył niewidzialną ścieżką. Ziemię pokrywał dywan na wpół zbutwiałych liści, przymarzniętych do gruntu, przyprószonych warstewką świeżo spadłego śniegu. Peleryna Severusa sunęła po nich z lekkim szelestem. Szedł powoli, wsłuchując się w otaczającą go ciszę, przerywaną tylko skrzypieniem jego własnych kroków na śniegu, w miejscach, gdzie ten zalegał grubszą warstwą . Z oddali dobiegło go pohukiwanie sowy, a raz dostrzegł przemykającego między drzewami lisa. Poza tym las wydawał się wymarły i na pozór nic nie wskazywało na to, że Snape był bliski odnalezienia Pottera. Towarzyszyło mu jednak silne przeświadczenie, że zmierza we właściwym kierunku, a czuł się przy tym tak pewnie, jakby wczesną wiosną spacerował po Regent's Parku. Nie wiedział, jak długo szedł; parę minut czy godzinę. Nagle do jego umysłu wślizgnęła się myśl, że powinien ukryć miecz. Przystanął na łagodnym stoku zbocza, obok dwóch blisko rosnących koło siebie dębów. Teren w tym miejscu opadał, tworząc niewielkie zagłębienie, w środku którego znajdowała się mała, zamarznięta sadzawka. Zatrzymał na niej wzrok. Idealnie.

Rozbił taflę lodu niewerbalnym Diffindo i przelewitował miecz nad środek sadzawki, pozwalając, by łagodnie opadł na jej płytkie dno. Gdy ostrze zniknęło w ciemnej wodzie, na powrót zamroził powierzchnię wody zaklęciem. Przyklęknął przy brzegu, upewniając się, czy w świetle różdżki da się dostrzec zarys klingi pod szarą taflą lodu. Rubiny na rękojeści zalśniły ciemnoczerwonym blaskiem, odbijając magiczną poświatę. Wyprostował się, gasząc różdżkę. Odpowiednia oprawa została przygotowana. Z drobną, złośliwą satysfakcją pomyślał, że Potter będzie się musiał trochę wysilić, żeby wyciągnąć stąd miecz. Pewnie najpierw spróbuje kombinować z Accio...

Teraz musiał go tutaj tylko doprowadzić. Był na to jeden pewny sposób. Zaklęcie wzbudzające absolutne zaufanie i nie pozostawiające wątpliwości co do szczerości intencji posługującego się nim czarodzieja. Patronus.

Zamknął oczy, starając się skupić na szczęśliwych, prawdziwie szczęśliwych wspomnieniach. Tak niewiele ich było... Większość wiązała się z jedną osobą. Lily.

Tak bardzo chciałby znów ujrzeć jej uśmiech, kasztanowe włosy, spojrzeć w te piękne, zielone oczy... Był taki moment, w którym z przerażeniem uświadomił sobie, że już nie pamiętał dokładnie, jak wyglądała, jak brzmiał jej głos, że żyje tylko wspomnieniem, ułudą... Bezlitosny czas zatarł jej obraz, wygładził kontury tak bardzo, że przypominały starą, wyblakłą fotografię. Tylko rany się nie zagoiły. Spróbował wyobrazić sobie ją teraz tak, jak na tamtym zdjęciu, zabranym ukradkiem wraz ze stroną listu, który nawet nie był skierowany do niego. Skupił się na tym obrazie, przywołując wspomnienie młodej, beztrosko śmiejącej się dziewczyny.

— _Expecto patronum_ — wyszeptał.

Rzucenie tego czaru nigdy nie było dla niego proste. Ale tym razem, zapewne dzięki działaniu eliksiru, smukła, srebrzysta łania momentalnie wystrzeliła z końca jego różdżki, gdy tylko skończył wypowiadać zaklęcie, i wylądowała lekko na śniegu. Odwróciła swoją zgrabną głowę i spojrzała na niego wyczekująco, a potem pomknęła pomiędzy drzewa, roztaczając wokół siebie delikatną poświatę.

Severus uniósł różdżkę, żeby przywołać Patronusa, ale zaraz ją opuścił. Wydawało się, że srebrna łania doskonale wie, czego od niej oczekiwał, i że zna drogę. Ruszył za nią, pozwalając, by poprowadziła go przez ciemny las i trzymając się w pewnym oddaleniu, nigdy nie tracąc jej z oczu. Wreszcie zatrzymała się, jakby wyczuła czyjąś obecność. Severus również raptownie zamarł, chowając się za grubym pniem. Czyżby dotarli do miejsca, w którym obozował Potter? Wyszeptał kilka czarów ujawniających, kierując je w stronę prześwitu między drzewami, tam gdzie przystanęła łania; rozbiły się na niewidzialnej barierze zaklęć ochronnych. To wystarczyło za odpowiedź. Ktoś tam niewątpliwie był i Snape dobrze wiedział, jak wywabić go spod bezpiecznej osłony. Skinięciem różdżki wezwał do siebie łanię, która zawróciła i powolnym krokiem zagłębiła się pomiędzy drzewa.

Skutek był niemal natychmiastowy. Dostrzegł jakiś ruch, nieopodal miejsca, w którym jeszcze przed momentem stała łania, i po chwili jego oczom ukazał się Potter. Snape rozpoznał go natychmiast, chociaż chłopak miał na sobie zwykłe mugolskie ubrania, a nie czarne szaty ucznia Hogwartu, w których Severus widywał go niemal codziennie przez ostatnie sześć lat. Irytująca, rozczochrana czupryna i okulary w okrągłych oprawkach, od szkieł których odbijał się blask rzucany przez łanię, wyglądały jednak tak samo. Chłopak, ściskając różdżkę w dłoni, wszedł pomiędzy drzewa. Severus pokierował łanią tak, aby minęła go w sporym oddaleniu, wciąż kryjąc się za drzewem. Jednak Potter nawet nie spojrzał w jego stronę, skupiony na tym, by nie stracić z oczu srebrzystej postaci Patronusa. Snape posłał łanię nieco okrężną drogą, zwodząc Pottera, dzięki czemu sam mógł dotrzeć nad sadzawkę pierwszy i zająć dogodne miejsce obserwacyjne za dwoma spostrzeżonymi wcześniej dębami. Raz czy dwa wydawało mu się, że gdzieś w oddali słyszy skrzypienie śniegu pod czyimiś stopami, dobiegające z innego kierunku niż tego, z którego szedł Potter, ale las był w tym miejscu zbyt gęsty, by mógł coś dostrzec. W normalnych okolicznościach zaniepokoiłoby go to, ale teraz, skoro wciąż sprzyjało mu szczęście, zignorował te podejrzane odgłosy.

Ostatni delikatny ruch różdżki sprawił, że łania zatrzymała się tuż przy brzegu zamarzniętej sadzawki, jedyny jaśniejący punkt na tle mrocznej ściany lasu. W rzucanym przez nią srebrnobiałym blasku skrzyły się drobne igiełki lodu, pokrywającego leśne podłoże. Gdy Potter zbliżył się do łani na kilka kroków, Severus gwałtownym szarpnięciem nadgarstka przerwał działanie zaklęcia, odsyłając Patronusa. Na polanie momentalnie zapadła ciemność.

Ze swojej kryjówki Snape mógł bez przeszkód śledzić rozwój wypadków. Potter nawet dość szybko zauważył miecz, ale dłuższą chwilę zabrało mu wymyślenie, jak się do niego dobrać. Zaczął wreszcie ściągać z siebie ubranie, przekonawszy się, że miecza nie da się zdobyć, uciekając się do pomocy czarów. Rozbił lód zaklęciem i w samej bieliźnie dał nura pod wodę. Powinien szybko się wynurzyć...

Snape czekał niecierpliwie, nerwowo obracając różdżkę w palcach. Potter coś za długo pozostawał pod lodem. Czyżby coś poszło nie tak? Jeziorko było głębokie najwyżej na kilka stóp. Przecież dokładnie to sprawdził. Potter chyba umiał pływać? Na Turnieju Trójmagicznym jakoś sobie poradził. Co prawda użył wtedy skrzeloziela, ale zjedzenie go poprawiało tylko wydolność organizmu i umożliwiało oddychanie pod wodą. A zresztą, nawet gdyby nie umiał pływać, to i tak nie miał prawa utopić się w takiej kałuży! Coś musiało się stać.

Severus zrobił niepewnie krok naprzód i zatrzymał się. Potter absolutnie nie mógł go zobaczyć, ale w tej sytuacji...

Przez myśl przemknęło mu, jak będzie wyglądać relacja, którą zda Dumbledore'owi:

„Albusie, mam dwie wiadomości, dobrą i złą. Dobra jest taka, że znalazłem Pottera i naprowadziłem na miejsce ukrycia miecza. Niestety, utopił się, próbując go zdobyć. Jaki jest plan B?"

Wyglądało na to, że po raz kolejny będzie musiał go ratować. Czyżby Feliks Felicis przestał tak szybko działać?

Nagle dostrzegł, że ktoś biegnie w stronę jeziorka. Cofnął się szybko za osłonę drzew, znikając z pola widzenia. Wysoka, szczupła sylwetka wydawała mu się znajoma. Czyżby Weasley?

Chłopak wskoczył bez namysłu do jeziora, zrzucając po drodze plecak.

„Bez wątpienia Weasley" — pomyślał Severus, opierając się o pień i w napięciu czekając na rozwój wypadków.

Weasley wyciągnął Pottera na brzeg, krztusząc się i prychając wodą. Przez chwilę klęczał przy nim, z mieczem w dłoni. Snape nie widział, co robi, bo sylwetka Weasleya zasłoniła głowę i tors Pottera; miał nadzieję, że Weasley nie zwariował i nie ma zamiaru poderżnąć mu gardła dopiero co zdobytym mieczem. Wreszcie chłopak wstał, ciężko dysząc i chwiejąc się pod wagą kompletnie przemoczonych, przylegających do ciała ubrań, z palcami wciąż zaciśniętymi na rękojeści przyczyny tego całego zamieszania. W drugiej dłoni trzymał coś, na co Snape wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi; jakiś medalion na zerwanym łańcuszku. Czy Potter przypadkiem nie miał go wcześniej na szyi? Nie zdążył mu się dokładniej przyjrzeć, bo jego uwagę przyciągnął Potter, który właśnie się ocknął. Był cały rozdygotany i na pewno przemarznięty do szpiku kości, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że przeżyje, o ile po tej lodowatej kąpieli nie dostanie zapalenia płuc.

Snape przez moment przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie. Potter wydawał się wyraźnie zaskoczony pojawieniem się Weasleya. Jednak gdy obaj zaczęli się zastanawiać, kto wyczarował łanię, Severus natychmiast wyczuł, że powinien się wycofać,. Chętnie ujrzałby wyraz zaskoczenia i szoku na ich twarzach, gdyby poznali prawdę, ale nie mógł dopuścić do tego, by go spostrzegli. Spojrzał pod nogi i niewerbalnym zaklęciem zlikwidował swoje ślady wraz z odrobiną śniegu leżącego przy korzeniach drzew, po czym starając się zachować ciszę, pospiesznie się oddalił.

Kiedy znalazł się poza zasięgiem ich słuchu, od razu deportował się z powrotem do Hogwartu. Severusowi udało się wykonać powierzone mu zadanie. Dumbledore powinien być zadowolony. Nie opuszczała go jednak jedna myśl. Czym był ten dziwny medalion?

_c.d.n._


	29. Plan

Wracam z nowym rozdziałem po długiej przerwie (wiem — zdecydowanie **zbyt** długiej). Kolejną część mam fragmentarycznie napisaną, więc postaram się ją jak najszybciej skończyć.

_**Zireael07 ** Wątki kanoniczne powoli się wyczerpują, ale mam jeszcze kilka innych pomysłów, które chciałabym zrealizować.**  
**_

_**Lucrecia LeVrai ** Też sądzę, że generalnie rzecz biorąc zamek akceptował Severusa jako dyrektora, ale niekiedy mógł miewać swoje humory ;)  
_

_Podziękowania za beta-reading dla **Merryloon**._

_Poza **Merryloon** podziękowania należą się też **Mefisto** i **Milennn**. Cała trójka bardzo pomogła mi przy rozwikłaniu pewnych dręczących mnie kwestii, na które natknęłam się podczas pisania tego i kolejnego rozdziału. Dzięki temu coś z tego powinno wyjść._

**Rozdział 29**

**Plan**

Severus zdał Dumbledore'owi relację ze swojej wyprawy dopiero następnego dnia rano. Z Forest of Dean wrócił późno w nocy, zmarznięty i zmęczony, wobec czego nie bardzo miał chęć wspinać się jeszcze na siódme piętro po to tylko, żeby porozmawiać z portretem.

— Miałeś znakomity pomysł, Severusie — powiedział Albus, gdy Snape skończył swoją opowieść.

— Ekhm, chciałbym zauważyć, że bez kilku miesięcy mojego zaangażowania... — wtrącił Nigellus znacząco.

— Tak, tak, Fineasie, ty też dobrze się spisałeś — przerwał mu Dumbledore. — Jesteś całkowicie pewien, Severusie, że Harry zdobył miecz?

— Konkretnie to zdobył go Weasley, ale to na jedno wychodzi, jak sądzę. Potter próbował tego dokonać, ale o mało co się przy tym nie utopił — odparł Severus złośliwie.

Sięgnął po stojącą na biurku filiżankę i niespiesznie upił łyk herbaty, zyskując tym samym chwilę czasu na zastanowienie się. Portret Albusa wydawał się przykładać do tego miecza wielką wagę. Do czego mógł się on przydać Potterowi? Nie musiał chyba znów walczyć z jakimś potworem pokroju bazyliszka? Miał nim pchnąć Czarnego Pana? Cóż, zapewne byłby to dość skuteczny sposób wyeliminowania go, problem polegał jedynie na tym, że miecz należał do broni krótkiego dystansu. i Potter nie miałby najmniejszych szans, żeby zbliżyć się z nim do Lorda, nie mówiąc już o czasie koniecznym do zadania ciosu. A więc ta opcja odpadała. Jedynym potworem, jaki przychodził mu na myśl, była Nagini i w tym przypadku miecz mógł znaleźć jakieś bardziej praktyczne zastosowanie. Severus odstawił filiżankę na spodek, na razie usatysfakcjonowany końcowym rezultatem przemyśleń, i postanowił zapytać Dumbledore'a wprost o inną aktualnie nurtującą go kwestię.

— Jest jeszcze coś. Zastanawia mnie medalion, który widziałem u Pottera. — Znacząco zawiesił głos.

Albus nie zareagował. Każdy normalny człowiek, czy też w tym przypadku portret, odruchowo zapytałby: „Jaki medalion?". Dumbledore tego nie zrobił, ani nie wykazał nawet najmniejszego śladu zainteresowania tematem, co ewidentnie oznaczało, że świetnie wiedział, o czym mówił Snape.

— Dość charakterystyczny, z ornamentem, chociaż stałem za daleko, żeby dokładnie zobaczyć z jakim... Wyglądał w każdym razie na dość stary — ciągnął dalej Severus, nie spuszczając oka z portretu. Zanim usiadł przy biurku, od razu po przyjściu do gabinetu przestawił krzesło tak, by móc go dobrze widzieć; normalnie miał obraz za plecami. Dumbledore gładził się po długiej, siwej brodzie i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby po prostu słuchał jego wywodu. W rzeczywistości zastanawiał się pewnie, jakiego wybiegu tym razem użyć. — Wiesz, o czym mówię. — Snape postanowił drążyć temat. — Wyczułem bijącą od niego aurę bardzo silnej czarnej magii... Co to za przedmiot?

— Nie mogę ci powiedzieć — odparł szybko Dumbledore.

Snape spodziewał się usłyszeć jakiś wykręt albo wymijającą odpowiedź, ale Albus zawsze potrafił go zaskoczyć. Tym razem nawet bardziej niż zwykle, bo zagrał w otwarte karty. Severus natychmiast poczuł przypływ gniewu.

— Wiedziałem! To kolejna z twoich tajemnic? Ile jeszcze masz ich w zanadrzu? Jak wiele rzeczy wciąż ukrywasz? — zapytał podniesionym głosem. Dumbledore coraz bardziej go irytował swoim sposobem postępowania. Co jakiś czas łaskawie podrzucał mu ochłapy informacji, niczym resztki z pańskiego stołu, sądząc, że Severus się tym zadowoli. Nie dość, że siedząc w Hogwarcie, narażał się na to, że po jednym błędnym kroku zostanie całkowicie zepchnięty na margines i straci względy Czarnego Pana — w najlepszym przypadku — to jeszcze Dumbledore ciągle uparcie odmawiał mu spojrzenia na całość tej swojej misternie skomponowanej układanki, daleko bardziej pokładając wiarę w poczynaniach siedemnastoletniego, niedoświadczonego chłopaka.

— Uspokój się, Severusie. — Dumbledore pojednawczo uniósł dłoń. — Przykro mi, ale naprawdę nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć.

— Nie możesz czy nie chcesz?

— Zrozum... Ta wiedza naprawdę do niczego by ci się nie przydała...

— Tak samo jak wiedza o tym, co dokładnie robi Potter?

— Im mniej osób zna szczegóły, tym większa szansa na powodzenie jego misji.

— A jaka jest szansa na powodzenie mojej misji, skoro w ogóle nie znam żadnych szczegółów? — zapytał cierpko Severus.

Dumbledore westchnął i potarł skroń, spuszczając głowę.

— Nie wykręcaj kota ogonem. Tajemnica, którą zna więcej niż jedna osoba, nie jest już tajemnicą. Pozwoliłem, by Harry dopuścił do niej dwójkę swoich najbliższych przyjaciół, bo mogą mu posłużyć wsparciem i pomocą...

— ...a on sam jest zbyt tępy i nieudolny, żeby sobie poradzić — zakończył zjadliwie Snape.

Albus tylko wzniósł oczy ku górze. Prawdziwy Dumbledore pewnie znalazłby sposób, aby go utemperować, ale postać na obrazie nie miała takiej siły oddziaływania.

Pozostałe portrety zerkały to na niego, to na Albusa, z różnymi uczuciami wymalowanymi na obliczach. Większość wydawała się zupełnie zszokowana tym wybuchem, szepcząc między sobą, że takie zachowanie nie przystoi dyrektorowi Hogwartu. Dilys Derwent pokręciła z naganą głową, a Dexter Dexter Fortescue, widząc ogólne poruszenie, natarczywie dopytywał się sąsiadów:

— O czym oni rozmawiali? O czym rozmawiali, no? Zgubiłem gdzieś moją trąbkę do ucha. Everardzie?

Ale tamten nie był skłonny posłużyć pomocą, ze zniecierpliwieniem machnąwszy ręką w stronę Fortescue, żeby przestał się wydzierać na cały gabinet.

Tylko Dippet, zupełnie nieświadomy tego, co się działo, spokojnie pochrapywał w swoich ramach.

Snape nie zwracał na to wszystko uwagi, wciąż zły.

— Zawsze jest jakaś wymówka — warknął. — Zawsze.

— Każdy ma w tej partii konkretną rolę do odegrania — stwierdził Dumbledore.

— Ach, więc teraz mówimy o szachach? A ja jaką rolę odgrywam? Gońca? A może zwykłego pionka?

— Każda figura ma swoją wartość i znaczenie.

— A więc pionka — skwitował cierpko. — Po tych wszystkich latach, po wiernym trwaniu przy twoim boku...

— Sprowadzasz to do absurdu, Severusie — przerwał mu Dumbledore. — A, i możesz przestać próbować grać na uczuciach. Na nic się to nie zda.

Snape umilkł, widząc, że przejrzano jego podstęp. Faktycznie, udawał trochę bardziej urażonego, niż był w rzeczywistości, licząc na to, że Albus jednak da się podpuścić i uchyli chociaż nieznacznie rąbka tajemnicy. Raz się w końcu udało, ale wtedy ze strony Dumbledore'a było to konieczne posunięcie, żeby ułagodzić Severusa, któremu, im dłużej o tym myślał, coraz mniej podobała się parszywa i niewdzięczna rola, jaką miał do odegrania w zaaranżowanym przez dyrektora „przedstawieniu" w teatrzyku „Pod Śmierciożercą". Wydawało się, że teraz posiadał jeszcze bardziej ograniczone pole manewru. Chyba naprawdę na tej wojennej szachownicy był tylko pionkiem. Mógł jedynie iść do przodu małymi krokami, ścieżką, która prowadziła donikąd. Albus dobrze wiedział, że Snape, niezależnie od tego, jak wielkie byłoby jego rozgoryczenie, nie rzuci tego wszystkiego z dnia na dzień i nie odejdzie z Hogwartu, tylko będzie trwać na stanowisku aż do samego końca.

Jakikolwiek by on nie był.

* * *

— ...prosto z pociągu... Nie do wiary...

— Moi uczniowie wszystko widzieli. Bałam się, że może dość do najgorszego, ale...

Auriga zawahała się, zaciskając dłoń na klamce drzwi prowadzących do pokoju nauczycielskiego, które lekko uchyliła. Zatrzymała się w pół ruchu, słysząc dobiegające z wnętrza głosy Minerwy i Pomony. Nie sądziła, że może natknąć się na kogoś o tej porze. Chyba zbyt długo zwlekała z zejściem na dół, ale pierwszego dnia nowego semestru trudno było wdrożyć się w zwykłą rutynę.

Odetchnęła głęboko, usiłując opanować nerwowy skurcz w żołądku. Co właściwie mogą jej zrobić? Najwyżej gwałtownie zamilkną, posyłając jej pełne potępienia spojrzenia, tak jak na wczorajszym zebraniu organizacyjnym, które na szczęście trwało krótko, bo niecałe piętnaście minut. Szerzej otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka, maskując niepewność pod obojętnym, a może nawet zaciętym wyrazem twarzy. McGonagall i Sprout nie spojrzały jednak w jej stronę. Stały w odległym rogu pokoju przy parapecie, zwrócone przodem do okna. Pomona podlewała pokaźną alokazję, trzymając nad doniczką z rośliną różdżkę, z której płynęła cienka strużka wody, a Minerwa zaciskała palce na parującej filiżance. Sprawiały wrażenie mocno zatroskanych i na tyle zaabsorbowanych rozmową, że nie zwróciły uwagi na Sinistrę, cicho zamykającą za sobą drzwi. Filch musiał chyba ostatnio naoliwić zawiasy, bo w ogóle nie skrzypiały.

Świetnie, może nawet jej nie zauważyły. A może po prostu dobrze udawały? Auriga potrzebowała tylko dzienników klasowych. Podeszła do regału, obserwując dwie czarownice kątem oka.

— Byłaś u niego, żeby o tym porozmawiać? — zapytała markotnie Sprout.

— A po co? — odparła Minerwa bezbarwnym, cierpkim głosem. Jej ramiona lekko opadły, jakby osunął się na nie nagły, przytłaczający ciężar. — Przecież to bez sensu. Ale Filius poszedł.

— I co?

— Zbył go byle czym. Ostrzegł, że powinien uważać na słowa, bo może powiedzieć o jedno za dużo.

Sinistra zdjęła z regału dziennik piątego roku Gryffindoru, ale potrzebowała jeszcze Ravenclawu, którego nie znalazła w odpowiedniej przegródce. Wszystko znów było przemieszane — pewnie ten idiota Carrow, który miał z nimi lekcje rano, położył go na niewłaściwym miejscu albo w ogóle zapomniał odnieść. Musiała dla pewności przejrzeć całą półkę. Słysząc rozmowę McGonagall i Sprout, zaczęła się jednak mimowolnie zastanawiać, o czym właściwie mówią.

— Biedna, biedna dziewczyna — szepnęła Sprout. — Czym ona zawiniła? — zapytała przygnębiona.

— Na pewno chodziło o to, żeby zastraszyć Lovegooda. Wiesz, jakie są ich metody...

Sinistra zacisnęła palce na odnalezionym właśnie dzienniku.

— Co się stało z Luną Lovegood? — spytała głośno z zaniepokojeniem, zanim zdążyła sobie przypomnieć, że przecież miała nie zwracać na siebie uwagi.

Efekt był piorunujący. Obydwie czarownice aż podskoczyły, gwałtownie odwracając się od okna i wlepiając w nią zaskoczone spojrzenia. Najwyraźniej naprawdę nie usłyszały, jak wchodzi i nie miały pojęcia o jej obecności w pokoju.

— To o niej mówiłyście, prawda? — upewniła się Auriga, robiąc krok w ich stronę. Wyczuwała ich wyraźną niechęć, ale musiała spróbować czegoś się dowiedzieć. Czarownice jednak milczały, nie wiedząc, jak się zachować. Sprout nie zauważyła nawet, że najwyraźniej podlała alokazję zbyt obficie; woda przelała się już przez krawędź podstawki i skapywała z parapetu, tworząc na posadzce małą kałużę.

Minerwa ocknęła się pierwsza.

— Dlaczego pytasz? — zapytała sucho.

— Luna Lovegood jest też moją uczennicą.

Sprout i McGonagall wymieniły spojrzenia. Pomona przez moment sprawiała wrażenie, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale Minerwa ją uprzedziła. Jej wzrok stał się twardy i zimny.

— Nie powinnaś zapytać o to Severusa? Jest chyba najlepiej poinformowany.

Auriga wyczuła, że niczego się nie dowie. Cóż, skoro tak stawiały sprawę, to nie miała tu czego szukać.

— Ach, przepraszam, że w ogóle się odzywałam — powiedziała gniewnie. Nie oglądając się za siebie, wyszła z pokoju. Zapewne jedyne, co zyskała, to zaognienie konfliktu z Minerwą.

Sprawa Lovegood wciąż ją jednak niepokoiła, ale nie bardzo miała u kogo zasięgnąć języka. Przez moment rozważała zwrócenie się do Lizy, ale obawiała się, że Vector zareaguje podobnie jak reszta. Auriga zdawała sobie sprawę, że metoda wycofania, jaką przyjęła, mogła zostać uznana za częściowe przyznanie się do winy. Byli jednak jeszcze uczniowie, a szósty rok, złożony ze studentów wszystkich czterech domów, miał teoretyczny wykład nazajutrz.

Następnego dnia poprosiła kolegę Luny, Jake'a, by został przez chwilę po zajęciach, pod pozorem udzielenia jej pomocy przy uporządkowaniu map. Nie owijając w bawełnę, zapytała go o Lovegood.

— To pani nic nie wie, pani profesor? — zapytał ze zdziwieniem. Wydawał się bardzo przestraszony. — Śmierciożercy ją porwali. Prosto z pociągu, gdy jechaliśmy na święta.

— Co takiego? — Nagle zrobiło się jej bardzo, bardzo zimno, jak gdyby znalazła się na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej i uderzył w nią z całą siłą powiew lodowatego wiatru.

— Nie było mnie przy tym. Ale inni widzieli.

A więc zaczęło się. Jak mogli kiedykolwiek uwierzyć w to, że zdołają uchronić swoich uczniów?

— To... mogę już iść, pani profesor?

Sinistra machinalnie skinęła głową. Za uczniem cicho zamknęły się drzwi, a ona opadła na krzesło za biurkiem, po prostu wpatrując się w przestrzeń, bez żadnej konkretnej myśli. Czuła tylko trudny do określenia żal, pomieszany z niedowierzaniem i goryczą. I coś znacznie gorszego niż to wszystko razem wzięte — dojmującą bezsilność.

* * *

— „Żongler" zrobił niezły zwrot. No to już wiemy, o co chodziło — podsumował Seamus ponurym tonem, rzucając czasopismo na blat okrągłego, kulawego stolika do kawy, który przywędrował razem z innymi meblami, gdy tylko rozpoczęło się spotkanie Gwardii, jakby z nadzieją, że wreszcie będzie do czegoś potrzebny.

Wszyscy zgromadzeni w Pokoju Życzeń spojrzeli na okładkę „Żonglera". Widniała na niej twarz Harry'ego. Zdjęcie opatrzono wielkim, czerwonym nagłówkiem: „Niepożądany numer 1. Harry Potter". Podpis głosił: „Dziesięć milionów galeonów nagrody za jego głowę". Cały numer wypełniały artykuły popierające działania Ministerstwa — część stanowiły przedruki z „Proroka", reszta okazała się mniejszym lub większym chaotycznym bełkotem, w dodatku fatalnie zredagowanym, co świadczyło o pośpiechu, w jakim złożono numer.

Pierwsze zebranie po przerwie świątecznej, które zwołali Ginny i Neville, przebiegało w atmosferze pełnej niepokoju i przygnębienia. Wszyscy wiedzieli już, co spotkało Lunę, chociaż niektórzy usłyszeli te wieści dopiero po powrocie do szkoły. Teraz musieli podjąć decyzję, co robić dalej. Porwanie Luny nie miało nic wspólnego z działalnością Gwardii, ale brutalnie uświadomiło im, jak wysokie ryzyko wiąże się z występowaniem przeciwko Śmierciożercom. Niby dobrze o tym wiedzieli, ale dopiero gdy stracili kogoś ze swojego grona, stało się to bardziej namacalne.

— I koniec z opozycyjną prasą — skwitował Michael. Sięgnął po „Żonglera", ale nawet nie zajrzał do środka i po przyjrzeniu się okładce odłożył go z powrotem.

— Jest jeszcze Potterwarta — mruknęła Ginny.

— Co to jest Potterwarta? — zainteresowała się Padma.

— Specjalna audycja, gdzie można usłyszeć prawdziwe informacje, a nie te wszystkie bzdury, które serwuje nam Ministerstwo w „Proroku".

Neville również dowiedział się o istnieniu Potterwarty, gdy wrócił do domu. Babcia słuchała każdej audycji. Neville dość szybko rozpoznał po głosie Lee Jordana, ukrywającego się pod pseudonimem Potok, a także Freda, Gladiusa, w którego wypowiedziach było najwięcej ciętego humoru. Pod imieniem Romulus występował profesor Lupin. Tylko posiadacz niskiego, grubego, zawsze poważnie wypowiadającego się głosu, niejaki Król, był mu nieznany. Dopiero Ginny uświadomiła mu, że to Kingsley Shacklebolt.

— Byłoby dobrze, gdybyśmy mogli posłuchać Warty i tutaj — powiedział. Rozejrzał się po Pokoju Życzeń i naraz dostrzegł stojące w pobliżu radio wielkości sporej szafki, wyglądające na antyczne. Nawet u czarodziejów taki model wyszedł z użycia chyba z kilkadziesiąt lat temu. U babci znajdował się znacznie mniejszy odbiornik.

Wstał z taboretu, na którym siedział, i podszedł do radia.Włączył je i pokręcił na próbę pokrętłami. Rozległ się przeciągły wizg towarzyszący wyszukiwaniu częstotliwości. Wyglądało na to, że radio działa.

— Tylko bez hasła będzie trudno — stwierdził. — Każdego dnia jest inne — wyjaśnił tym, którzy dopiero dowiedzieli się o istnieniu podziemnej stacji. — Nowe podają pod koniec każdej audycji, ale jak się jedną straci, to potem trzeba zgadywać.

— A jest w tym jakiś ciąg logiczny? — zapytał przytomnie Corner.

— Zazwyczaj jest to coś związanego z Zakonem Feniksa.

— Dobra, zostawmy na razie to radio — wtrącił Seamus. — Nie możemy tu siedzieć zbyt długo, bo ktoś coś w końcu zauważy.

Na termin spotkania wybrali piątkowe popołudnie, słusznie dochodząc do wniosku, że pod koniec tygodnia pojawiało się zazwyczaj pewne rozluźnienie dyscypliny. Do godziny dwudziestej uczniowie mogli robić, co chcieli, i tak na dobrą sprawę tego dnia mało kto przebywał o tej porze w swoim własnym domu. Dzięki temu raczej nikt nie powinien zauważyć, że kilkanaście osób zniknęło na jakiś czas z pola widzenia.

Ginny powiodła wzrokiem po kolegach i koleżankach, przez moment zatrzymując spojrzenie na pustej, fioletowej pufie i czując ukłucie żalu na myśl o Lunie. Nagle zauważyła, że brakuje kogoś jeszcze.

— A gdzie jest Smith?

— Nie ma go i nie będzie — przyznał niechętnie Ernie Macmillian, gdy skierowały się na niego spojrzenia pozostałych członków Gwardii. Wyraźnie było po nim widać, że nie przejawia chęci, by wypowiadać się w imieniu kontrowersyjnego kolegi, z którym dzielił dom.

— Gadałeś z nim? — zapytał Corner.

— Ta, wspominałem, że chcemy się spotkać, ale on się tylko wykręcił.

Ernie przez lojalność wobec swojego domu nie wspomniał, że na samą zawoalowaną wzmiankę o zebraniu Smith najpierw zbladł, potem zzieleniał, wydukał coś, że to „koniec żartów" i dziwnym tonem powiedział „do widzenia", dobitnie akcentując te dwa słowa, a następnie zwyczajnie zwiał.

— No i dobrze, nie potrzebujemy tu tchórzy — warknął Michael.

Neville, zajmując swoje miejsce obok Ginny, pomyślał jednak, że właściwie nie dziwi się Smithowi. Widział, że inni też mają stracha. Ale oni przyszli. Sam też długo nie mógł się pozbierać po tym, co się wydarzyło. Był przekonany, że nigdy nie zapomni reszty tej podróży, którą odbyli w ponurym milczeniu, zamartwiając się o Lunę. Ginny jakoś się trzymała, gdy panowało zamieszanie — przyszli do nich Michael, Terry i Tony, i ten ich kolega z dormitorium, Wilmar, którzy jechali w tym samym wagonie i wszystko widzieli, chcąc się dowiedzieć, co dokładnie się wydarzyło. Dopiero kiedy zostali sami, zwyczajnie się rozpłakała. Neville'owi nie przychodziły na myśl żadne rozsądnie brzmiące słowa pocieszenia, mógł więc ją tylko nieśmiało przytulić. Ginny jednak szybko otarła łzy i wyznała, że najgorsza była bezradność.

— Powiedzcie wreszcie, co się dokładnie stało — zażądała Lavender.

Weasley zerknęła na nią z pewną niechęcią, widocznie zastanawiając się, czy przemawia przez nią tylko zwykłe zainteresowanie. Ale tamta wyglądała na szczerze przejętą, więc Ginny zdała krótką relację z wydarzeń tamtego dnia.

— ...na pewno jednym z nich był Carrow — zakończyła. — Luna od razu go poznała.

— Jak myślicie, czy oni ją... — Hanna urwała. Głos jej zadrżał.

Siedziała obok Neville'a. Spojrzał na nią z sympatią. Hanna zawsze była trochę nerwowa, a odkąd w zeszłym roku dotknęła ją osobista tragedia, gdy jej matka została zamordowana przez Śmierciożerców, rzadko się uśmiechała i często sprawiała wrażenie nieobecnej i zamyślonej. Miał przez chwilę chęć chwycić ją pocieszająco za rękę, ale pomyślał, że byłoby to głupie.

— Porwali ją po to, żeby mieć kontrolę nad starym Lovegoodem — powiedział zdecydowanym tonem Seamus, wskazując „Żonglera". — Potrzebna jest im żywa.

— Powinniśmy byli ich powstrzymać — mruknął Corner.

— I co byś zrobił? — zapytał ponuro Tony. — W tym wąskim korytarzu?

— Było nas więcej.

— To nie byłaby jakaś tam bitka ze Ślizgonami, tylko starcie ze Śmierciożercami, a Luna była obok nich. Mogliby jej użyć jako żywej tarczy. Pomyślałeś o tym?

Michael przestał się sprzeczać. Widocznie dopiero teraz to sobie uświadomił.

— A te plotki... Że niby sama nie wróciła — odezwała się znowu Hanna. — Skąd one się biorą?

— Ślizgoni z siódmego roku je rozsiewają — powiedział Michael gniewnie. — Ale niektórzy już w to wierzą.

Nie było jak sprostować tych kłamliwych informacji. Członkowie Gwardii z oczywistych względów woleli nie wypowiadać się zbyt otwarcie na ten temat, żeby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Bardziej wtajemniczeni mogli wyrazić swój protest tylko kilkoma drobnymi gestami. Na murach w holu i przy dyrektorskim gabinecie pojawiło się kilka napisów: „Co zrobiliście z Luną?", „Gdzie jest Luna?", czy po prostu „Luna", a nawet ostrzejsze w tonie: „Śmierciożercy, precz ze szkoły!". Neville wiedział, że to dzieło Michaela i jego kolegów, Terry'ego i Tony'ego. Ginny zapoczątkowała natomiast nową modę, polegającą na noszeniu oryginalnych kolczyków z rzodkiewkami i zakładaniu różdżki za ucho. Podchwyciły to niektóre koleżanki Luny z roku, a wyglądało na to, że po dzisiejszym spotkaniu Gwardii do tej akcji przyłączą się wszystkie wchodzące w jej skład dziewczyny. Neville nie mógł się jednak uwolnić od myśli, że to nie wystarczy.

— Podstawowe pytanie brzmi: czy ktoś chce się wycofać? — zapytała Ginny. — Nikt do nikogo nie będzie miał pretensji — dodała szybko, nie dopuszczając do głosu Michaela. — Po prostu, jeżeli ktoś nie czuje się na siłach, nie powinien się do niczego zmuszać.

— Hej, wiedzieliśmy chyba, jakie jest ryzyko, kiedy przyłączaliśmy się do Gwardii, nie? — zapytał retorycznie Seamus. — Więc po co ta cała gadka?

— Bo będzie coraz gorzej — odezwał się Neville, trochę nieoczekiwanie dla samego siebie. Wszystkie spojrzenia automatycznie zwróciły się na niego. Trochę się tym stropił, ale tym razem głos nie odmówił mu posłuszeństwa. — Oni będą się stawać coraz bardziej nieobliczalni. Więc jeżeli ktoś nie chce się w to mieszać, powinien odejść. Zachariasz może nie zrobił tego w najbardziej elegancki sposób, ale przynajmniej nas nie sypnie w przypadku wpadki.

— Zdaje się, że już jesteśmy wmieszani — stwierdził Tony. — Ja zostaję.

— Ja też — dodał natychmiast Corner.

Padma i Parvati wymieniły spojrzenia i pokiwały twierdząco głowami.

— Puchoni nie są tchórzami — zadeklarował Ernie. Spojrzał na Hannę.

— Ja też zostaję — potwierdziła cichym, ale zdecydowanym głosem.

Reszta wygłosiła podobne deklaracje.

— Dobra, wobec tego od jutra wznawiamy nasze treningi — podsumowała Ginny. — Następnym razem będziemy lepiej przygotowani.

* * *

Chociaż mijały kolejne dni nowego semestru, Neville wciąż nie potrafił przejść nad tym, co się stało, do porządku dziennego. Domyślał się, że Ginny jest przybita tak samo jak on, ale w przeciwieństwie do niego potrafiła zebrać się w sobie i skupić na treningach Gwardii. Jemu pierwsze zajęcia po przerwie poszły fatalnie. Kolejne niewiele lepiej. Zupełnie nie mógł się skupić na tym, co robił i doszło do tego, że nawet nie osłonił się przed ofensywnym zaklęciem odrzucającym Macmilliana, które testowali. Okazało się, że czar działa bardzo dobrze, bo Longbottom z impetem odleciał do tyłu, wpadając na regał z książkami, i nieźle go to zamroczyło. Napędził chyba niezłego stracha Erniemu i Hannie, która tego dnia ćwiczyła razem z nimi, bo powiedzieli mu później, że długo nie mogli go docucić.

Następnego dnia, cały obolały, niemrawo szedł na lekcje. Humoru nie poprawiał fakt, że czekały go zajęcia z obrony przed czarną magią. Nie mógł patrzeć na Carrowa. Przed oczami wciąż miał jego wysoką, przygarbioną postać, skrytą pod śmierciożerczym płaszczem i za maską, tak jak wtedy, gdy wtargnął do przedziału, by porwać Lunę.

Gdy o tym wszystkim myślał, czuł tylko bezsilną złość. Śmierciożercy sądzili, że mogą robić wszystko, co im się żywnie podobało. Zastraszać ich i poniżać, przekonani, że nikt nie ośmieli się zaprotestować. I co najgorsze, wyglądało na to, że mieli rację. Szkolne życie pozornie toczyło się zwykłym rytmem, ukryte pod otoczką normalności, a oni mieli akceptować te reguły i po prostu zapomnieć o Lunie... Pogodzić się z tymi wszystkimi kłamliwymi informacjami rozprzestrzenianymi po szkole. Już mało kto wierzył w porwanie. Ludzie bali się dopytywać o szczegóły.

Gdyby tak tylko udało się wszystkim dać do zrozumienia, co naprawdę się stało! Albo chociaż w jakiś sposób pokazać, że nie zapomną o Lunie. Zrobić coś nieoczekiwanego i szalonego, co kompletnie zaskoczyłoby Śmierciożerców. Ale jednocześnie nie mogło to być nic wymierzonego bezpośrednio w nich — wiązało się to ze zbyt dużym ryzykiem. Niestety, Neville nie miał pomysłowości Freda i George'a. Oni na pewno by coś wykombinowali. Wykrzyczenie prawdy na środku Wielkiej Sali nie wydawało się jakoś najrozsądniejszym pomysłem...

Pod klasą zaklęć stała grupka Ślizgonów. Neville zacisnął zęby, zmuszając się, żeby przejść obok nich, nie przyspieszając kroku. Tamci zwrócili jednak na niego uwagę i w stronę Gryfona poleciały jak zwykle złośliwe zaczepki.

— Co z twoją dziewczyną, Longbottom? Zabrali ją na leczenie do Świętego Munga? — krzyknął Crabbe.

Reszta się roześmiała.

Idioci. Gdyby tak tylko potrafił z miejsca przywołać jakąś ciętą ripostę... Niestety, pomysły na odpowiednie słowa przychodziły zwykle zbyt późno. Minął ich więc w pełnym obojętności milczeniu.

O dziwo, Malfoy, który kiedyś pierwszy wyskakiwał z takimi tekstami, teraz wyjątkowo siedział cicho. Neville'owi przemknęło przez myśl, że ten szczur może coś wiedzieć — w końcu jego ojciec należał do grona wysoko postawionych Śmierciożerców. Ale nie było go jak przycisnąć. Nigdy nie rozstawał się ze swoją obstawą. Zresztą Neville nie widział się w roli tego, który miałby te informacje z niego wyciągnąć. Może gdyby zebrał kilku chłopaków z Gwardii... Niektórzy byliby więcej niż chętni. Na przykład Corner. Michael był w gorącej wodzie kąpany i prędzej działał, niż pomyślał, czasem na granicy rozsądku. To mogło się źle skończyć, zwłaszcza jeżeli przy którejś okazji przyłapią go Carrowowie. W ogóle nie docierało do niego, że czasami lepiej odpuścić. Reszta Gwardii spoglądała z zaniepokojeniem na rozwój zapoczątkowanej przez niego akcji z graffiti, uznając, że tylko niepotrzebnie drażni tym Snape'a. Nikt z uczniów nie miał nawet szans ujrzeć tych napisów, bo były likwidowane skoro świt. Wreszcie cała ta działalność została zupełnie udaremniona, gdy Filch, który musiał codziennie spędzać co najmniej godzinę na likwidowaniu szkód i to w dodatku o upiornej, wczesnoporannej porze, doprowadzony do ostateczności, zaczął pełnić wartę w holu każdej nocy, a na czaty pod gabinet wysyłał Panią Norris. Co prawda przypłacił to chronicznym zmęczeniem, ale metoda okazała się skuteczna i Krukoni byli zmuszeni zrezygnować. Neville podejrzewał, że Michaelowi wyperswadowali to jego koledzy. Zapewne cała szkoła odetchnęła wtedy z ulgą, bo rozdrażnienie spowodowane brakiem snu woźny odreagowywał na każdym uczniu, który się nawinął, przydzielając szlabany jak leci.

Cóż, Michael przynajmniej w jakiś sposób działał, ale Neville chętnie widziałby jego energię skierowaną w inną stronę. Tylko co mogli zrobić?

Nagle zatrzymał się na środku korytarza. Ta myśl wydawała się tak oczywista, że zdziwił się, że wcześniej nie przyszła mu do głowy. Była tylko jedna okazja, gdy w tym samym miejscu spotykała się absolutnie cała szkoła. I z pewnością Śmierciożercy nawet nie podejrzewali, że akurat wtedy może wydarzyć się coś niespodziewanego...

Zaraz po zakończeniu przedpołudniowych zajęć, na drugiej przerwie śniadaniowej, niecierpliwie dopadł Michaela. Odciągnął go na bok i pokrótce wyjaśnił, jaki jest jego plan. Corner najpierw słuchał z niedowierzaniem, ale gdy już dowiedział się, co zamierza zrobić Neville, klepnął go z aprobatą w ramię i rzekł z podziwem:

— Stary, to będzie naprawdę coś.

— No dobra, ale czy reszta się zgodzi?

— Terry i Tony na pewno w to wejdą. Co do reszty... Zależy, co z naszym kapitanem. — Zasępił się trochę.

— Przecież to twój dobry przyjaciel.

Michael mruknął coś niewyraźnie, nie dając jasnej odpowiedzi.

— A Gryfoni? — zapytał, nie rozwijając tematu.

— Na pewno możemy liczyć na Seamusa. Z resztą sprawę można załatwić przez Ginny. Dobrze zna Leicestera i pozostałych chłopaków z drużyny. — Poniewczasie pomyślał, że może najpierw powinien był przedyskutować wszystko z Weasleyówną, nim zaczął się wypowiadać w jej imieniu. W pierwszym odruchu nie chciał jej jednak za bardzo angażować; wystarczająco miała już nagrabione u Snape'a. Teraz widział jednak wyraźnie, że nie obejdzie się bez jej udziału. — Poza tym wiesz... Naszym wiele nie trzeba, żeby zrobić coś szalonego, jeśli tylko w ten sposób będzie można przy okazji odpłacić Ślizgonom pięknym za nadobne.

— Dobra, zagadam z Timem i zobaczymy, co powie. A ty załatw wszystko z ludźmi od was.

Nie było co zwlekać. Ginny złapał jeszcze przed obiadem — szczęśliwie tego dnia obydwoje mieli akurat luźną godzinę, wolną od zajęć. Nie było sensu wędrować z powrotem do pokoju wspólnego w wieży, przysiedli więc nieco na uboczu, na jednym z szerokich parapetów w korytarzu na parterze, w pewnej odległości od głównej części zamku. Zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami Ginny była trochę zła, że nie od razu podzielił się z nią swoim pomysłem, ale gdy naszkicował jej ogólny zarys przedsięwzięcia, dodała kilka szczegółów od siebie.

— Sądzisz, że wszyscy chłopacy z drużyny się zgodzą? — Neville'a ogarnęły nagle wątpliwości. — Wiesz, dla Krukonów to sprawa honorowa, ale dla naszych...

— Nie martw się, już ja tak to załatwię z Leicesterem, że się na wszystko zgodzi — powiedziała Ginny trochę niefrasobliwie. — Nie przepuści takiej okazji, by dopiec Ślizgonom. Wkurzyli go ostatnio, bo ciągle blokują boisko i nasi nie mogą trenować. Reszta drużyny też była na nich wściekła, więc jeżeli nie z powodu Luny, to z tego jednego na pewno się przyłączą. A jeżeli chodzi o resztę... Na pewno powinniśmy włączyć w to całą Gwardię... — stwierdziła stanowczo.

— Mówiłem już, że... — zaczął Neville. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Jak na złość, na zupełnie pustym korytarzu nagle zrobił się ruch. Najpierw przeszła obok nich para Ślizgonek z szóstego roku, później w polu widzenia pojawiła się grupka sprzeczających się ze sobą Puchonów, wykrzykująca coś o jakimś logarytmie. Pewnie wracali z numerologii. — ...że akcję z sama-wiesz-czym biorę na siebie — zakończył, ściszając głos do szeptu.

— Dlaczego? — Ginny zmarszczyła brwi.

— Bo to mój pomysł — uciął Neville. — Ale wszyscy, którzy chcą, mogą... — Znów był zmuszony urwać, bo dostrzegł zmierzającą w ich stronę profesor Sinistrę. — ...mogą pomóc przy dopingu — dokończył, używając najbardziej oględnego sformułowania, jakie przyszło mu do głowy. Pomyślał, że trochę głupio by wyglądało, gdyby gwałtownie zamilkli na widok nauczycielki. Sinistra chyba jednak w ogóle nie zwróciłaby na nich uwagi, gdyby nie powiedzieli jej dzień dobry. Dopiero wtedy spojrzała w stronę ich wnęki i odpowiedziała im skinieniem głowy, nim odeszła w kierunku klatki schodowej.

— Dziwne, nie? — mruknęła Ginny, gdy nauczycielka astronomii oddaliła się na tyle, by nie mogła usłyszeć, o czym rozmawiają.

— Co? — zapytał Neville.

— Specjalnie zwracałam uwagę. Przestała przychodzić do Wielkiej Sali, w ciągu dnia też jej w ogóle nie widać... Pamiętasz, że Hagrid nas przed nią ostrzegał.

— No tak, ale nie powiedział dlaczego.

— Wtedy nie chciał, więc teraz tym bardziej nie powie...

— Ciekawe, co tu robiła — mruknął Neville.

— Pewnie wracała do siebie po zajęciach. Przecież klasa astronomii jest na parterze.

— Ach, no tak.

Porozmawiali jeszcze chwilę, ale ponieważ powoli zbliżała się pora obiadu, o czym przypomniało im głośne burczenie w brzuchach, opuścili swoje strategiczne miejsce i ruszyli w kierunku Wielkiej Sali.

Zaraz po obiedzie podszedł do niego Corner.

— Załatwione. Tim chce z tobą pogadać. Może być nawet dzisiaj, po południu.

Neville tylko skinął głową.

— Dobra. Wobec tego o dziewiętnastej. W bibliotece.

Nagle zaczął odczuwać pewną nerwowość. Musiał bezwzględnie przekonać kapitana Krukonów do uczestnictwa w całej akcji i coś mu mówiło, że może nie być to tak proste, jak początkowo zakładał.

Neville pozostawił urabianie Leicestera Ginny, a sam porozmawiał tylko z Seamusem. Uznał, że jako członek Gwardii powinien być wprowadzony w plan szybciej niż reszta drużyny. Finnigan wysłuchał go w milczeniu, z poważnym wyrazem twarzy, nie przerywając mu, ani nie zadając dodatkowych pytań, tak że w pewnym momencie Longbottom zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie zostanie wyśmiany. Kiedy jednak skończył, Seamus powiedział:

— Wiesz, że w piłce nożnej mugole robią tak, jeżeli nie zgadzają się z decyzją sędziego?

Neville w istocie nie miał o tym pojęcia. Obawiał się tylko, że zaraz usłyszy, że wobec tego jego plan jest bez sensu, bo przecież nie o konflikt z sędzią tu chodziło. Nic takiego jednak nie nastąpiło.

— Wchodzę w to. Nie wiem, czy to się uda i czy da im do myślenia, ale chociaż spróbujemy coś zrobić.

* * *

Biblioteka była jedynym miejscem, do którego praktycznie nigdy nie zaglądali Carrowowie. Neville od razu ruszył w stronę stolików na samym końcu sali, zasłoniętych przed czujnym spojrzeniem Irmy Pince wysokimi regałami, ale zatrzymał się w pół kroku, gdy od strony biurka bibliotekarki rozległo się znaczące chrząknięcie. Obejrzał się przez ramię. Pince przerwała przybijanie stempli w kartach bibliotecznych i spoglądała na niego morderczym wzrokiem. Cofnął się pospiesznie, żeby wpisać się do księgi. Zauważył, że nazwiska Wilmara i Cornera zajmowały dwie linijki nad jego własnym. Czyli już przyszli.

Czując się trochę niepewnie, wszedł pomiędzy regały. O tej porze w bibliotece nie było na szczęście wielu uczniów. Przy jednym stoliku siedziały jakieś pierwszaki z Hufflepuffu, przy drugim nieznana Neville'owi dziewczyna z Gryffindoru z długim blond warkoczem pilnie robiła notatki z opasłego tomiszcza. Corner i Wilmar wybrali najbardziej odległy stolik, więc nie było ryzyka, że ktoś ich podsłucha. Dla niepoznaki rozłożyli przed sobą jakieś książki, ale żaden z nich nic nie czytał. Neville zauważył, ze Wilmar nerwowo obracał w palcach pióro. Dziwne. Wydawał się taki pewny siebie, gdy unosił się na miotle nad boiskiem, strzegąc obręczy. Gdy tylko podszedł do ich stolika, kapitan Krukonów skierował na niego czujne spojrzenie, jakby Neville był nacierającym na jego pole bramkowe ścigającym. Longbottom nie bardzo wiedział od czego zacząć, więc po prostu wyciągnął rękę na powitanie i powiedział:

— Cześć. Dzięki, że zgodziłeś się pogadać.

— Nie ma sprawy — odparł Wilmar zdawkowo, ściskając jego dłoń.

Neville zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niego. Znał go właściwie tylko z widzenia. Nie mieli wielu wspólnych zajęć z Ravenclawem, zresztą rzadko rozmawiał z uczniami z innych domów, nie licząc członków Gwardii. Wilmar był wysokim Mulatem, z krótko przystrzyżonymi na jeża włosami, dobrze zbudowanym, jak większość obrońców. Neville'owi wydawało się, że poukładał sobie w głowie wszystko to, co chciał mu powiedzieć, ale nagle poczuł kompletną pustkę, zupełnie jak przed odpowiedzią na lekcji eliksirów. Niedobrze. Jak miał przekonać wyraźnie sceptycznie nastawionego do tego planu kapitana Krukonów?

Corner spoglądał na niego wyczekująco, więc Neville musiał zabrać głos.

— No więc, tego... — zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Wilmara. — Michael ci wszystko powiedział?

— Mniej więcej. Ale przydałoby się więcej szczegółów.

Neville odetchnął głęboko w duchu i kolejny raz tego dnia spróbował w miarę jasno wyłożyć swój plan. Podobnie jak Seamus, Wilmar słuchał z uwagą jego słów.

— Nieźle — skomentował, gdy Neville skończył. — Do dowalenia Ślizgonom każdy powód jest dobry, co? — mruknął. — Nie mówię, że mnie czasami nie wkurzają, ale... Szczerze mówiąc, nie do końca łapię ten plan — przyznał. — A raczej co to wszystko ma dać. Bo Lunie to chyba za bardzo już nie pomoże. O ile jeszcze żyje — zasępił się.

— Chodzi o to, że... — Neville desperacko szukał w głowie odpowiednich słów. Leicester był znacznie łatwiejszy do przekonania. Wystarczyło, że Ginny z nim pogadała. Nietrudno było zauważyć, że starsza o rok koleżanka bardzo mu się podoba i, jak to skwitował Seamus, Leicester po prostu na nią leciał. — To wszystko przypomina jakąś farsę. Nie widzisz tego?

— Czego?

— Oni myślą, że mogą robić, co chcą, a my będziemy się z tym wszystkim zgadzać. Normalnie chodzić na lekcje, zdawać egzaminy... I spotykać się na meczach quidditcha tak, jakby nic się nie stało. A oni będą dalej kłamać i mącić.

— Ale dlaczego chcesz to zrobić akurat na meczu?

— Bo tylko wtedy zgromadzona będzie cała szkoła.

— Ty nie grasz w drużynie Gryfonów, prawda?

— Nie. — Neville pokręcił głową.

— No właśnie, nic ci nie zrobią.

— Oni też będą mieli swoją rolę do odegrania — wtrącił Corner.

— Tak, wiem, ale na początku cała uwaga skupi się na drużynach...

— Możecie powiedzieć, kto was do tego namówił. Wezmę wszystko na siebie — powiedział Longbottom ze zdecydowaniem.

— Tak jakby to była dla nich jakaś różnica — mruknął Wilmar.

Zastanawiał się przez długą chwilę.

— Nie mogę ci nic obiecać. Muszę pogadać z resztą drużyny. Jeżeli wszyscy się zgodzą... Ale nie mogę mówić za innych.

— A ty? Ty w to wchodzisz? — zapytał nagle Michael.

Tim zerknął na niego, jakby wciąż się wahając.

— Nie wiem do końca, co wy robicie, kiedy znikacie z pola widzenia... I w co dokładnie gracie ze Śmierciożercami... Ale Luna była też moją koleżanką. I widziałem, jak ją porwali. — Urwał na moment. W jego oczach pojawił się błysk determinacji. — Podobno obrońcy są szaleni. — Uśmiechnął się na chwilę, samym kącikiem ust. — Jestem z wami.

_c.d.n._


	30. W imię przyjaźni

_Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i spieszę z kolejnym rozdziałem._

_**Lucrecia LeVrai**__ – dziękuję za obszerny komentarz :) Zgadzam się, że relacja Snape'a i Dumbledore'a jest skomplikowana i z pewnością mocno nacechowana emocjonalnie... ale jakoś nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić Severusa kłócącego się z obrazem. Wydaje mi się, że akurat z odróżnieniem portretu od żywej osoby nie miał problemu (co innego z wciąż żywymi uczuciami do nieżyjącej od siedemnastu lat kobiety... to jest akurat „trochę" niepokojące). Na etapie, na którym Snape się obecnie znajduje, nie ma już drogi odwrotu. Wie też, że Dumbledore'em sobie nigdy pewnych spraw już nie wyjaśni i jałowe dysputy z obrazem nic nie zmienią. A Sinistra, niestety, sama trochę się wkopała w całą tę sytuację, chociaż generalnie najbardziej zawinił tutaj splot bardzo niefortunnych okoliczności. Do jej wątku mam w zamiar wrócić w kolejnym rozdziale, oczywiście po to tylko, żeby jeszcze bardziej pokomplikować sprawy (chyba lubię dręczyć ulubionych bohaterów...)._

_Podziękowania dla __**Merryloon**__ za beta-reading._

**Rozdział 30**

**W imię przyjaźni**

— Idziesz na mecz?

Severus powoli uniósł wzrok znad „Proroka Codziennego". W pierwszym odruchu chciał zbyć Carrowa byle czym, ale po namyśle uznał, że nawet konwersacja z nim była lepsza od czytania tego szmatławca, którego przeglądał rano tylko z przyzwyczajenia.

— Nie ma się czym podniecać, to tylko Ravenclaw z Gryffindorem — mruknął.

Przewrócił dwie strony gazety, na krótko zawieszając wzrok na mikroskopijnej wzmiance o nagłej śmierci Richarda Kewa, ścigającego Strzał z Appleby. Nie zagłębiając się w ogólnikową treść artykułu, przeniósł spojrzenie na czarno-białe zdjęcie zawodnika, które zamieszczono obok. Kew uśmiechał się szeroko, trzymając w rękach puchar ligi, przyozdobiony srebrnymi i niebieskimi wstążkami, ciesząc się chwilą triumfu, zupełnie nieświadomy, że za niespełna dwa lata jego życie niespodziewanie i gwałtownie dobiegnie końca. Dla fanów quidditcha musiał to być prawdziwy szok. Kewa uważano za nadzieję kadry narodowej w nadchodzących Mistrzostwach Świata. Opinia publiczna mogła bezskutecznie dociekać, co się dokładnie wydarzyło. Snape, należący do wąskiego grona uprzywilejowanych, nie musiał. Wystarczyły wieści zasłyszane od znajomych w Świńskim Łbie zeszłego wieczoru, w tym od zawsze będącego na bieżąco ze wszystkimi plotkami Dołohowa. Za tak zwaną nagłą śmiercią, którą dla niepoznaki określono mianem nieszczęśliwego wypadku, stała grupka młodych Śmierciożerców na dorobku. Pijana zgraja wtargnęła do szatni po meczu i wyciągnęła jednego z zawodników, który ich zdaniem nie miał wystarczająco wiele czystej krwi w żyłach. Zabili go na oczach bezradnych kolegów, trenera i pracowników obsługi stadionu.

„Głupkowaty i zupełnie niepotrzebny wybryk" — podsumował wyczyn młodszych kolegów Dołohow. Wydawało się, że już zapomniał o czasach, gdy sam brał udział w podobnych burdach, w których ofiarami stawali się ludzie mający pecha znaleźć się w niewłaściwym miejscu w niewłaściwym czasie, zarówno czarodzieje, jak i mugole. Snape zgodził się z jego wynurzeniami o braku poszanowania młodych dla idei, zasad i całym tym propagandowym ględzeniem, hojnie polewając mu Ognistej. Antonin zawsze uderzał w nieco podniosłe tony, gdy był lekko wcięty, dokładnie tak samo jak Karkarow, z którym w swoim czasie Severus wypił sporo wódki, więcej niż kiedykolwiek miał ochotę. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że Rosjaninowi najlepiej pozwolić się wygadać. Słuchał więc wynurzeń Dołohowa jednym uchem, samemu pogrążając się w coraz bardziej ponurych myślach. Okrucieństwo młodych Śmierciożerców i tragiczna śmierć Kewa przypomniały mu o tym, co ciążyło na jego sumieniu. Na Mroczny Znak trzeba było zasłużyć — i zasłużył, z całą bezwzględnością, jaka cechowała młodego, ambitnego i nie troszczącego się o nic ani o nikogo człowieka. Nie był wcale lepszy od tamtych. Też był mordercą.

— ...no bo zobacz, Ravenclaw i Gryffindor mają przyzwoitych obrońców, więc będzie mało goli.

Machinalnie skinął głową, wracając do wspomnień z poprzedniego wieczoru. Gdy w butelce zaczęło się już pokazywać dno, udało mu się przekierować rozmowę z Dołohowem na inne tory i zahaczyć o znacznie bardziej interesujące go tematy. Dzięki temu wyłowił z tego morza bełkotu garść przydatnych informacji — o przedłużających się nieobecnościach Czarnego Pana, który podróżował gdzieś w sobie tylko wiadomych celach, o działalności Yaxleya w Ministerstwie, skupiającej się na wyłapywaniu ukrywających się na terenie kraju mugolaków, i wreszcie rzuconą niefrasobliwie uwagę, że córka tego cudaka od „Żonglera" wciąż żyje.

— ...dlatego dużo nie nabiją, więc jeżeli to Krukoni złapią znicza...

Mruknął coś potakująco i raz jeszcze zerknął na artykuł w gazecie. Kew na zdjęciu uniósł wysoko puchar, przechylając go tak gwałtownie, że nieprzymocowana do jego wierzchu pokrywka niespodziewanie spadła mu na głowę. Przez chwilę stał z głupią miną, w otoczeniu rozbawionych kolegów z zespołu, nim sam zawtórował im śmiechem.

Nie do pomyślenia było, żeby przy tak licznych świadkach prawdziwe przyczyny tego „wypadku" dały się długo utrzymać w tajemnicy. Czarny Pan nie pochwalał takich akcji i winni zostali surowo ukarani, by posłużyć za ostrzeżenie dla innych. Jeżeli ktoś chciał działać w jego imieniu, musiał ściśle wykonywać rozkazy. Oznaczało to, że Lord nie życzył sobie żadnych przypadkowych śmierci, zwłaszcza znanych osób — bynajmniej nie z troski o los bliźnich, ale ze znacznie bardziej prozaicznego powodu. Niepotrzebnie przyciągały uwagę w czasie, gdy Czarny Pan wciąż jeszcze pragnął pozostać w cieniu. Nieszczęśni głupcy najwyraźniej nie byli w stanie tego pojąć i za wszelką cenę chcieli się wykazać.

Nagle uderzyła go porażająca myśl, która sprawiła, że zupełnie przestał słuchać tego, co mówił Carrow.

On też kiedyś chciał się wykazać.

Wspomnienia były bezlitosne. Słowa w gazecie, blat stołu nakryty białym obrusem, wnętrze Wielkiej Sali... Wszystko zlało się w jedno, znikając sprzed jego oczu i wciągając go niczym wir w głębię zakamarków umysłu, w część, którą bezskutecznie starał się pogrzebać. Znów czaił się na ciemnym i ciasnym korytarzu na piętrze gospody Pod Trzema Miotłami, z uchem przyciśniętym do drzwi, wycierając spocone ze zdenerwowania dłonie w szatę i z bijącym sercem przysłuchując się rozmowie Dumbledore'a i Trelawney. Niemal słyszał monotonny, nienaturalnie brzmiący głos wróżbitki wygłaszającej przepowiednię. Każde z jej słów wryło mu się głęboko w pamięć, powracając w dręczących go koszmarach.

Gdyby nie powtórzył ich Czarnemu Panu...

— ...a w meczu Hufflepuffu z Gryffindorem było tylko sto dwadzieścia do stu siedemdziesięciu! Jeżeli teraz będzie niski wynik, to nasi mają szansę się wybić.

Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że Carrow spogląda na niego wyczekująco. Gwałtownie wrócił do rzeczywistości, jakby wydostał się z głębokiej, ciemnej studni. Przytłumiony głos Trelawney gwałtownie umilkł; ponownie otaczał go zwykły, poranny gwar. Przez wysokie, sięgające sufitu wykuszowe okna sączyło się bladoszare światło poranka, rozjaśniając wnętrze Wielkiej Sali, a na stole przed nim stała miska z niedojedzoną owsianką i filiżanka z wystygłą herbatą.

— Być może — odparł wreszcie zdawkowo z pewnym wysiłkiem. — Ale Hufflepuff nie jest wcale taki słaby w tym sezonie.

Całą siłę woli skupił na przypomnieniu sobie, co wydarzyło się na tamtym meczu, chociaż zupełnie go to nie obchodziło. Był to jednak najlepszy sposób, żeby odciąć się od przytłaczających wspomnień i wycofać za bezpieczny mur, jaki oddzielał go od przeszłości. Kto w ogóle wygrał tamto spotkanie? No tak, Gryffindor, ale tylko dzięki głupiemu szczęściu, zresztą jak zwykle. Szukający Hufflepuffu zderzył się z własnym obrońcą, wychodzącym do piłki, i był to błąd, który nawet w amatorskim quidditchu nieczęsto się zdarzał. Akurat w tym momencie nad boiskiem pojawił się znicz. Debiutujący na pozycji szukającego zawodnik Gryffindoru na początku zgłupiał, ale w porę się opamiętał i nie omieszkał wykorzystać okazji. Tym samym zapewnił swojemu zespołowi zwycięstwo. Severus znał te wydarzenia tylko z relacji Carrowów, bo poprzedni mecz szkolnych drużyn sobie odpuścił.

— Też mi drużyna, nie popisali się ostatnio. Poza tym cała wisi na jednym ścigającym — mruknęła z pogardą Alecto sponad swojego kubka kawy. Wyglądała na mocno niewyspaną. Nie miała wczoraj dyżuru na nocnej zmianie, ale jak przypomniał sobie Severus, widział ją wczoraj wieczorem w Hogsmeade. Wyglądało na to, że wróciła do zamku jeszcze później niż on. — Zanim dojdzie do meczu z naszymi, zawsze może złapać jakąś kontuzję... Albo szlaban. — Uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo do brata. Tamten skinął głową z aprobatą.

— To co? Idziesz? — zapytał ponownie, widząc, że Snape podnosi się od stołu, składając gazetę.

— Być może — odparł Severus wymijająco. Potrzebował chwili spokoju, z dala od szkolnego zgiełku i Carrowów.

Gdy szedł w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych, rzucił kontrolnie okiem na stoły poszczególnych domów. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że zawodnicy grających dzisiaj drużyn wyglądają jakoś mało entuzjastycznie jak na dzień meczu. Dwójka ścigających Krukonów, Corner i Goldstein, konsultowała coś ze swoim kapitanem, który najwyraźniej udzielał im jakichś wskazówek. Lider Gryfonów z nieobecną miną grzebał w swojej misce, a ich młody szukający był lekko zielony na twarzy.

Nie miał żadnych pilnych zleceń na eliksiry, pracą biurową w weekendy się nie zajmował, a żadna z aktualnie czytanych książek nie wciągnęła go na tyle, by miał ochotę kontynuować jej lekturę, więc po powrocie do swoich komnat usiadł w fotelu przy kominku i zajął się rozwiązywaniem wszystkich znajdujących się w „Proroku" krzyżówek co przynajmniej pozwalało zająć czymś myśli, niebezpiecznie skręcające na ciemne ścieżki wiodące ku gorzkim wspomnieniom. Fawkes przysiadł na oparciu i wyjątkowo nie przeszkadzał, czasem tylko wyciągając długą szyję, by zerknąć mu ponad ramieniem na gazetę.

Gdy przy obiedzie Carrow znów zaczął nawijać na temat meczu, Snape miał ochotę powiedzieć mu stanowczo, że sam się nie wybiera, żeby się wreszcie od niego odczepił. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Amycusowi tak cholernie zależało na jego towarzystwie. Może po prostu znów traktował go jak swojego, bo ostatnio nie było pomiędzy nimi żadnych poważniejszych zatargów, a o wcześniejszych zdążył zwyczajnie zapomnieć.

Tak właściwie Severus nie miał zbytnio ochoty na tłum i hałas, i nastawił się na spędzenie popołudnia w zaciszu lochów, ale zmienił zdanie w ostatniej chwili, gdy skończyły mu się krzyżówki w „Proroku". Wciąż nie miał nic konkretnego do roboty, a że mecz stanowił jednak perspektywę jakiejś rozrywki, postanowił przejść się na stadion. Założył ciepły płaszcz oraz szalik i wyszedł z zamku, niespiesznie ruszając w stronę stadionu i idąc w pewnym oddaleniu za ostatnią grupką spóźnialskich uczniów. Wczesnym rankiem Hagrid z pomocą Flitwicka wykopał w śniegu szeroką drogę wiodącą od wrót Hogwartu do stadionu, poszerzając wąską ścieżkę wydeptaną przez chodzących na treningi zawodników, i porządnie wysypał ją piaskiem. Na błoniach zalegały jednak połacie nienaruszonej niczym bieli, skrzące się drobnymi igiełkami lodu lśniącymi w promieniach nisko zawieszonego nad horyzontem, nie przynoszącego ciepła styczniowego słońca. Pośrodku tej śnieżnej pustki zielenił się prostokąt boiska. Cały śnieg został odgarnięty pod trybuny, gdzie tworzył wielkie zaspy, a linie wyznaczające pola bramkowe i krawędzie wytyczone białymi liniami świeżo odmalowano.

Na meczu Slytherinu Snape usiadł w sektorze Ślizgonów, teraz jednak zajął miejsce należne dyrektorowi w nauczycielskiej loży. Musiał przyznać, że było tu nieco pustawo. Slughornowi, lubiącemu wygodę, najwyraźniej nie uśmiechało się marznięcie na odsłoniętych, chłostanym zimnym wiatrem trybunach. Batsheba, która ostatnio rzadko pojawiała się na tego typu wydarzeniach, twierdząc, że na tych młodzieżowych rozrywkach jest za dużo hałasu, również nie przyszła. Nie było też Sinistry, a Hagrid usiadł w sektorze Gryfonów. Większość nauczycieli zajmowała dwa pierwsze rzędy i gdy pojawił się w loży, nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. O tak, ignorowanie jego obecności szło im wprost znakomicie. Tylko Vector, siedząca nieco na uboczu, rzuciła mu dłuższe spojrzenie, nim ponownie zwróciła wzrok na boisko, mocniej naciągając na głowę kapelusz z szerokim rondem.

— O, jednak przyszedłeś — skomentował Carrow. — A już myślałem, że sobie jednak odpuściłeś. No, siostra, dawaj dziesięć galeonów.

— A niech cię — mruknęła Alecto. — Myślałam, że na mecze Gryffindoru nie przychodzi.

Severus uniósł jedną brew, słysząc tę wymianę zdań.

— Można wiedzieć, o co chodzi? — zapytał, zajmując miejsce obok Amycusa. Razem z Alecto samotnie okupowali środek najwyżej położonej w sektorze ławki, niczym dwie nastroszone wrony. Cały rząd znajdujący się przed nimi świecił pustkami, bo wszyscy nauczyciele woleli tłoczyć się w dwóch najniższych niż zająć miejsce w pobliżu Śmierciożerców.

— A, taki tam mały zakładzik. Miętusa? — zaproponował Carrow, podsuwając mu wymiętoszoną paczuszkę.

Severus odmownie pokręcił głową, owijając się ciasno połami swojego długiego płaszcza. Powietrze tchnęło lodowatym chłodem. Spojrzał na szczyt korony stadionu. Wciągnięte na maszty chorągwie z godłami domów trzepotały gwałtownie na silnym wietrze, odcinając się od czystego błękitu nieba.

Ponieważ przyszedł na ostatnią chwilę, ominęła go wątpliwa przyjemność oglądania rozgrzewki zawodników. Rozległ się pierwszy gwizdek i drużyny przystąpiły do gry. Gryffindor szybko przejął piłkę i ich ścigający pomknął prosto na obręcze przeciwnika, łatwo zdobywając gola. Z początku Snape śledził rozwój sytuacji na boisku bez głębszej refleksji, nie trudząc się, by w jakikolwiek sposób analizować grę. Jednak po upływie niespełna kwadransa mecz, który przeciętnemu widzowi mógł się wydawać szybkim, ciekawym spotkaniem, zagranym w dobrym tempie i toczącym się od obręczy od obręczy, zaczął na jego oko wyglądać co najmniej podejrzanie.

Podania wymieniane przez ścigających sprawiały wrażenie nieco zbyt precyzyjnych i przewidywalnych. Momentami zdawało mu się, że grają wedle wcześniej ułożonego scenariusza. Najpierw piłka dla nas, potem piłka dla was... Nie dziwiłby się takiemu obrotowi sytuacji tylko w jednym przypadku — gdyby w otwartym polu spotkały się drużyny Portugalii i Hiszpanii, bo obydwie te ekipy słynęły z otwartego, szybkiego stylu gry. Odbiegało to jednak od zwykłego poziomu szkolnych drużyn. Ścigający Gryfonów wymieniający niewiarygodnie wielką ilość podań bez żadnej pomyłki? Cuda może się zdarzały, ale nie w tym przypadku. Krukoni lepiej maskowali swoją grę i z pozoru wyglądało to normalnie, z wiodącym prym duetem Goldstein i Corner, ale już w to, że ich obrońca mógł tak zaniżyć poziom i wpuścić tyle goli, nie wierzył. W dodatku w obydwu drużynach pałkarze sprawiali wrażenie niemal niewidocznych. Tłuczki niby śmigały blisko, ale wydawało się, że zawsze są posyłane przez pałkarzy tak, by przelecieć o dobrą stopę od graczy drużyny przeciwnej. Dobrze wiedział, że z ziemi trudno było ocenić dokładną odległość, w jakiej mijały zawodników.

Czy inni też to dostrzegli? Zerknął kątem oka na Carrowów. Amycus przestał wcinać miętusy i rzucił jakiś komentarz do siostry, ale nie brzmiał on zjadliwie; raczej wyrażał życzenie, że mogliby w ten sposób grać częściej. Alecto jednak zmarszczyła brwi, jakby coś się jej nie zgadzało. Flitwick nachylił się do McGonagall i powiedział do niej parę słów. Opiekunka Gryffindoru spojrzała na niego i pokręciła głową, sprawiając wrażenie bardziej zaniepokojonej niż zaskoczonej. Jeżeli Severus dostrzegł, co się dzieje na boisku, ona musiała się zorientować w sytuacji jeszcze wcześniej; na quidditchu znała się lepiej niż on (chociaż Snape nigdy by tego nie przyznał na głos). Pewnie zastanawiała się, co znów strzeliło do głowy jej podopiecznym.

Odpowiedź nasuwała mu się tylko jedna. Drużyny najzwyczajniej w świecie ustawiły mecz. Ale jaki krył się w tym cel?

* * *

Tim Wilmar miał silne przeczucie, że będzie to najbardziej dziwaczny mecz, jaki rozegra w życiu.

Nie był przekonany do tego pomysłu, ani wtedy, gdy Longbottom szczegółowo wyłuszczył go na spotkaniu w bibliotece, ani teraz, gdy lada moment mieli wyjść na boisko. Co więcej, gdy Michael zapytał go, czy się do nich przyłączy, w pierwszym odruchu chciał po prostu odmówić. Nie czuł się w żaden sposób zobowiązany wobec tej całej Gwardii Dumbledore'a ani Michaela, który ostatnio zrobił się jeszcze bardziej tajemniczy niż wcześniej. Przyjaźnili się od lat, ale w ciągu kilku ostatnich miesięcy coś zaczęło się między nimi psuć. Kiedy zapytał go wprost, czy to on odpowiada za tę całą akcję z graffiti, które zaczęło się pojawiać na murach po porwaniu Luny, Corner nie tylko nie usiłował wymyślić jakiegoś wykrętu, ale po prostu spławił go jak jakiegoś jelenia. A przecież byłoby to tylko potwierdzenie tego, o czym obydwaj doskonale wiedzieli. Wilmar miał co prawda mocny sen i rzadko kiedy coś było go w stanie z niego wyrwać, ale nie mógł przecież nie zauważyć, że kumple co jakiś czas znikają w nocy z dormitorium. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu Michael zareagował tak, jakby Tim wypytywał go powodowany głupią ciekawością albo miał zamiar rozpowiadać o nielegalnej działalności kumpla. A on przecież nigdy by go nie sypnął. To właśnie ten brak zaufania bolał najbardziej i budził największą irytację. Naprawdę, po tych wszystkich latach przyjaciel powinien znać go trochę lepiej...

A potem nagle, ni stąd ni zowąd, Corner wyskoczył z informacją, że ktoś chce z nim porozmawiać w ważnej sprawie. I dopiero wtedy, gdy go potrzebował, uznał za słuszne uchylić rąbka tajemnicy. To nie było do końca w porządku.

Wiedział, że to od jego zgody w znacznej mierze zależało, jak do planu Longbottoma ustosunkuje się reszta drużyny. Terry Boot i Tony Goldstein byli razem z Cornerem zaangażowani w działalność Gwardii, ale reszta nie miała o tym bladego pojęcia i zdałaby się na opinię kapitana. Gryfoni mogli robić, co chcieli — to było do nich podobne, rzucić się na oślep, jak pies wskakujący do przerębla, i włączyć się w najbardziej wariackie przedsięwzięcie. Ale Krukoni podobno byli rozsądni.

Podobno.

Mimo wszystkich dręczących go wątpliwości postanowił wziąć udział w tej straceńczej akcji. Nie dlatego, by nie wyjść na tchórza. Nie po to, by udowodnić coś Michaelowi; chociaż okłamałby sam siebie, gdyby stwierdził, że nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Prawdziwy powód był inny. Cała ta demonstracja, czy jakkolwiek to nazwać, wydawała się jedynym sposobem, żeby coś zrobić dla Luny.

Pamiętał, jak fatalnie skompromitował się na meczu w zeszłym roku szkolnym. Cały dom go wyklął, mieszając jego nazwisko z błotem. Co bardziej dowcipni doradzali mu złośliwie, żeby zajął się podawaniem piłek na treningach, zamiast pchać się na pozycję obrońcy, skoro wpuszczał takie szmaty. Najmocniej doskwierała jednak urażona ambicja — dobrze wiedział, że fatalnie zawalił mecz i sam był na siebie wściekły. A Luna, jak gdyby nigdy nic, po prostu podeszła do niego i powiedziała, że chociaż teraz poszło mu nie najlepiej to kolejny jego występ będzie na pewno bardziej udany, bo skoro już się osiągnęło dno, to teraz jedynym możliwym rozwiązaniem jest odbicie się od niego i ruszenie w górę.

To wspomnienie, a także jakieś dziwne poczucie winy (do licha, dlaczego częściej nie brał jej w obronę, kiedy inni jej dokuczali?) sprawiło, że postanowił nadstawić karku.

Sądził, że będzie zdenerwowany, wychodząc na mecz, ale z pewnym zdumieniem odnotował, że nie czuje właściwie niczego. Jak gdyby nigdy nic wymienił mocny uścisk dłoni z Leicesterem. Na twarzach zawodników dało się dostrzec napięcie i skupienie — nic, co nie towarzyszyłoby zwykłemu meczowi. Może byli tylko trochę bledsi niż zwykle, ale też bardziej zacięci i zdeterminowani. Pani Hooch najwyraźniej niczego nie zauważyła, bo jak zawsze przeciągłym gwizdnięciem dała znak, że rozpoczęto mecz i uwolniła piłki ze skrzyni.

Gdy zajął swoją pozycję przed obręczami, miał dziwne wrażenie, jakby śledził wszystko z boku. Ile potrwa, nim wszyscy się zorientują, że drużyny ustawiły mecz? Oby odwrócili uwagę na wystarczająco długo, by Longbottom zdążył rozwinąć swój transparent.

Zacisnął mocno palce na trzonku miotły. Lodowaty wiatr szarpał jego długimi szatami do quidditcha, ale ledwie zwracał na to uwagę. Przymrużając oczy, nie odrywał wzroku od kafla, który znalazł się w posiadaniu Gryfonów. Zawodnicy Ravenclawu ruszyli za nimi, ale wcale nie zamierzali im go odebrać. Z dołu mogło to jednak wyglądać jak normalna gra, przynajmniej na początku. Wyrobione odruchy skłaniały go, by ruszyć do interwencji i odbić kafla, ale pozwolił, by ten prześlizgnął się tuż poza zasięgiem jego rękawic i wpadł prosto w środek najwyższej z obręczy. Strzał był silny, ale z gatunku tych do obrony. Mógł sobie z łatwością wyobrazić szmer zdumienia, jaki w tej chwili przebiegł wśród widzów na trybunach. Zawrócił miotłę i jak gdyby nigdy nic wprowadził kafla z powrotem do gry.

To on zasugerował drobną zmianę w planie Longbottoma.

— Jeżeli chcecie, żebyśmy nabili jak najwięcej punktów, nie możemy po prostu latać z kaflem od bramki do bramki — powiedział. — Śmierciożercy szybko się połapią, co kombinujemy i przerwą mecz. Jeśli będziemy pozorować normalną grę, nie damy im powodu, a ty będziesz miał więcej czasu — dodał, zwracając się do Longbottoma. — Jak chcesz to przemycić na trybuny?

— Pomiędzy innymi transparentami. Zamaskujemy go dla niepoznaki i rozwiniemy w odpowiednim momencie.

Longbottom nie określił w żaden sposób, kiedy nastąpi ten odpowiedni moment, jednak na to Tim nie miał najmniejszego wpływu. Starał się kontrolować sytuację na boisku, doskonale widząc przed sobą całą jego przestrzeń. Bronił część strzałów, ale średnio co drugi atak Gryfonów kończył się zdobytym golem. Gdy wychodził do piłki, ustawiał się pozornie jak najbardziej poprawnie, ale jednocześnie odsłaniał za każdym razem co najmniej jedną obręcz. Obrońca Gryffindoru robił dokładnie to samo. Kafel fruwał od jednej strony boiska do drugiej, a wynik zmieniał się jak w kalejdoskopie.

„Za dobrze nam idzie" — przemknęło mu przez myśl. Cóż, czasu na przygotowanie taktyki było mało, o dograniu jej z Gryffindorem nawet nie mówiąc, i nic dziwnego, że chłopacy trochę się zapędzili. Wybił pięścią kafla poza pole bramkowe, szybko decydując, że pora na jakąś spektakularną obronę. Gdy przemykał obok Leicestera, by przechwycić powoli opadającą piłkę, posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie. Kapitan Gryfonów niemal niedostrzegalnie skinął głową. Zrozumieli się bez słów. Ścigający Lwów nieco przystopowali i wynik nie zmieniał się już w tak szaleńczym tempie.

Zatoczył pętlę przed obręczami. Ile to jeszcze potrwa? Wolał nie spoglądać w stronę loży nauczycieli, jakby to mogło spowodować, że Snape w tym samym momencie przerwie mecz. Bo co do tego, że wkrótce to nastąpi, nie miał żadnych wątpliwości. Mogli się dać oszukiwać, ale tylko do pewnego momentu. Ostatecznie nawet Śmierciożercy nie byli aż tak tępi. Starał się jednak o tym teraz nie myśleć. Jego świat ograniczał się tylko do zielonej powierzchni boiska, oddzielonej niczym wyspa od oblewającego go wielobarwnego morza publiczności na trybunach. Dostrzegł zmierzającego w jego stronę Finnigana. Zamiast natychmiast wyjść z pola bramkowego i skrócić kąt, pozostał aż do ostatniego momentu na linii, jakby był niezdecydowany, w jaki sposób bronić. Kafel przeleciał przez dolną obręcz. Wilmar zniżył lot, by przechwycić powoli opadającą piłkę i silnym wyrzutem posłał ją do Goldsteina.

Zerknął na tablicę wyników. Sto trzydzieści do stu dwudziestu dla Ravenclawu, które zaraz przeistoczyło się w sto trzydzieści do stu trzydziestu. Absurdalnie wysoki wynik, biorąc pod uwagę, że grali niespełna dwadzieścia pięć minut.

Ale co z ostatnim etapem planu? Ile jeszcze będzie zwlekać Longbottom? Nie zaplątał się chyba w ten swój transparent?

Sto czterdzieści do stu czterdziestu.

Wreszcie gdy na tablicy wyników pojawiło się po sto pięćdziesiąt punktów dla każdej drużyny, przyszła pora na wielki finał.

* * *

Punktacja na tablicy zmieniała się jak szalona i nim minęło pół godziny, Snape nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości, że drużyny bezczelnie ustawiły mecz. Nie bardzo wiedział, co z tym zrobić. Śledzić rozwój sytuacji, czekając aż nabiją absurdalnie wysoki wynik, czy jak najszybciej to przerwać? Tak czy inaczej, wyjdzie na głupka, bo nie istniały żadne przepisy, które odnosiłyby się do takiej sytuacji i byłaby to rzecz bez precedensu w historii szkolnych rozgrywek.

— Co tu się dzieje? — denerwowała się Alecto. — Przecież to jest niemożliwe, żeby tak grali!

— Jak? — Amycus najwyraźniej nie zrozumiał, o co jej chodzi.

— Ślepy jesteś? Spójrz na wynik!

Carrow spojrzał, ale jeżeli miał zamiar wygłosić jakiś komentarz na ten temat, gwałtownie zmienił swoje zamiary, bo jego uwagę odciągnęło coś innego. Szeroko otworzył oczy, patrząc w stronę przeciwległej trybuny.

— Kurwa, ja pierdolę, skąd to się tam wzięło?!

Severus oderwał wzrok od pędzącego prosto na obręcze Ravenclawu ścigającego Gryffindoru, któremu przeciwnicy usiłowali bardzo niemrawo odebrać kafla, i zerknął w kierunku wskazanym przez Carrowa.

Nie wiadomo skąd, na froncie trybun, tam, gdzie zwykle wisiały transparenty z godłami domów, nazwiskami zawodników albo zagrzewające do boju hasła, wykwitła ogromna ciemnoniebieska płachta z wyraźnym, wyszytym srebrną nicią napisem: „Luna, jesteśmy z tobą".

— Słyszysz, co oni krzyczą? — zapytała wściekle Alecto.

Echo niosące się po stadionie zniekształcało dźwięki, ale to, co oni skandowali, z pewnością nie było nazwiskiem żadnego z zawodników.

— Luna! Luna! Luna!

Najbardziej aktywny był Ravenclaw, ale w skandowaniu uczestniczyła też część Gryffindoru... a nawet Hufflepuffu. Okrzyki rozbijały się co prawda niczym morska fala na niedostępnym brzegu tworzonym przez sektor Ślizgonów, ale nie zmieniało to obrazu sytuacji. Nie sposób było dociec, kto to zapoczątkował. Tłum dawał poczucie anonimowości, rozmywając odpowiedzialność. Severus mógł tylko domyślać się, że była to kolejna akcja Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Pewnie myśleli, że są tacy cholernie sprytni...

— Zamierzasz coś z tym zrobić czy nie? — dopytywała się natarczywie Alecto.

Snape posłał jej tylko zimne spojrzenie i nie wyrzekłszy ani słowa, wstał ze swojego miejsca. Bez pośpiechu zszedł do pierwszego rzędu, gdzie siedział komentator. Smith, gdy tylko zauważył, że obok niego pojawił się dyrektor, natychmiast zamilkł i z wrażenia o mało co nie oderwał mikrofonu od podstawki. Severus odgonił go niecierpliwym ruchem.

— Pani Hooch, proszę natychmiast przerwać mecz. — Normalnie dźwięk jego głosu działał jak kubeł zimnej wody wylany znienacka na głowę. Wzmocniony siłą mikrofonu poniósł się echem po stadionie, ale doping przycichł tylko nieznacznie. Uczniom najwyraźniej spodobało się, że mogą zrobić na złość Śmierciożercom i tym razem pozostać bezkarni. Może tak było w przypadku publiczności, ale na pewno nie drużyn. Snape wbił wzrok w krążących nad boiskiem zawodników. Miał zamiar wycisnąć z nich, kto to wszystko wymyślił. Hooch trzykrotnym gwizdnięciem zarządziła przerwanie meczu, co nie przeszkodziło Finniganowi szybko przerzucić kafla przez obręcz przeciwnika.

Nikt w loży nauczycielskiej nie odważył się wygłosić żadnego komentarza. Flitwick i Sprout rzucili na niego ukradkowe, niepewne spojrzenia. I tylko Minerwa podniosła się ze swojego miejsca, gdy ruszył w kierunku zejścia na klatkę schodową, zagradzając mu drogę. Zatrzymał się raptownie, stając z nią twarzą w twarz.

— Co zamierzasz zrobić? — zapytała. Jej głos był chłodny i zrównoważony, pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek wyzywającej nuty, a jednak w całej jej postawie czaiła się silna determinacja, by spróbować jakoś go powstrzymać. Pewnie widziała już oczami wyobraźni, jak rozrywa jej cennych, głupich Gryfonów na strzępy.

— Stoisz mi na drodze — powiedział, nie odpowiadając na jej pytanie. Za tymi spokojnie wypowiedzianymi słowami kryło się wyraźne ostrzeżenie.

— Severusie, proszę cię... — Musiała być naprawdę zdesperowana, skoro powiedziała to, nie zważając, że przysłuchują im się wszyscy obecni w loży, w tym Zachariasz Smith, który stał za stanowiskiem komentatora z wystraszoną miną. — Zachowaj zdrowy rozsądek.

— Zdrowy rozsądek? — powtórzył, jakby zestawienie tych słów brzmiało osobliwie. — To chyba nie mnie go zabrakło.

Carrowowie uważnie obserwowali całą tę scenę, stojąc na schodach w przejściu pomiędzy ławkami. Alecto zrobiła nieznaczny ruch, jakby miała zamiar sięgnąć po różdżkę.

— Nie warto robić awantury o jeden transparent — powiedziała stanowczo Minerwa.

— Owszem, nie warto — zgodził się Snape. — Dlatego teraz go zlikwidujesz, a ja tymczasem porozmawiam sobie z uczniami. Czy wyraziłem się jasno?

McGonagall przez bardzo krótką chwilę mierzyła się z nim wzrokiem, nim bez słowa sięgnęła pod połę płaszcza po różdżkę i skierowała ją w stronę transparentu.

Severus lekko skinął głową i dał znak Carrowom.

— Alecto, Amycusie, pójdziecie ze mną.

Nim zeszli na dół, po transparencie nie było już śladu.

* * *

— No i co? Jesteś zadowolony? — zapytał Tim Michaela, gdy schodzili do szatni, wciąż z miotłami w garści.

Wynik na tablicy zatrzymał się na stu sześćdziesięciu do stu siedemdziesięciu, gdy Hooch przerwała grę na polecenie dyrektora i natychmiast kazała im wylądować. Transparent Longbottoma wisiał na trybunach nie więcej niż dwie minuty. Ostatni zawodnicy nie zdążyli jeszcze dotknąć stopami ziemi, gdy ciemnoniebieska płachta gwałtownie oderwała się od trybun, zerwana zaklęciem, i powoli opadła na boisko. Srebrzysty napis posłał ostatni pożegnalny błysk w promieniach słońca, nim materiał rozpadł się na drobne strzępy, zamieniając w płatki śniegu.

Corner nie zdążył jednak nic odpowiedzieć, bo zaraz za zawodnikami do szatni wpadł Carrow. Wszyscy wlepili w niego spojrzenia, zaskoczeni tym nagłym wtargnięciem. Wilmarowi przemknęło przez myśl, że jeżeli chcieli wkurzyć Śmierciożerców, to chyba im się udało.

— Co to za numery? — warknął Carrow.

Nikt nie miał zamiaru mu odpowiedzieć.

— Co, teraz nie macie nic do powiedzenia? — zapytał podniesionym głosem, wodząc gniewnym spojrzeniem po zawodnikach.

— Owszem, mamy — odezwał się znienacka Michael. Carrow natychmiast skupił na nim swoją uwagę, łypiąc ponuro spode łba. Tim chciał go szturchnąć, żeby zamknął gębę i nie prowokował niepotrzebnie tego wariata, ale było już za późno, bo Corner wypalił bez namysłu: — Co zrobiliście z Luną?

Przez bardzo krótką chwilę Śmierciożerca stał bez ruchu, najwyraźniej nie wierząc w to, co usłyszał. Mógł się spodziewać wszystkiego, ale nie rzuconego prosto w twarz wyzwania. Naraz oprzytomniał i gwałtownie doskoczył do Cornera. Chwycił go za przód szaty, przyciągając do siebie.

— Coś ty powiedział, bezczelny gówniarzu?! — warknął. Z wykrzywioną z gniewu twarzą i dziwnym błyskiem w bladowodnistych oczach, wyglądał, jakby kompletnie oszalał. Najmłodszy z ich drużyny, szukający Ackerley lekko zadrżał i cofnął się. Reszta zawodników kompletnie zdrętwiała, jakby ich spetryfikowano. Corner jednak nie stracił rezonu, hardo spoglądając w oczy Śmierciożercy.

— Panie profesorze, niechże się pan opanuje! — W drzwiach szatni stanęła pani Hooch, z niepokojem obserwując to, co się dzieje.

— A co ci do tego? Nie wtrącaj się! — rzucił Śmierciożerca, nawet na nią nie spoglądając.  
— Dyrektor chciał tylko porozmawiać z kapitanami drużyn. — Hooch podeszła bliżej, kładąc szczególny nacisk na słowo „porozmawiać".

Do Carrowa coś najwyraźniej dotarło. Przez chwilę jeszcze jakby się namyślał, po czym puścił Michaela, odpychając go mocno, tak że ten aż zatoczył się na ścianę.

— Z tobą to sobie jeszcze później pogadam — pogroził. Jego spojrzenie przeniosło się na Wilmara. — Ty, pójdziesz ze mną.

Tim odetchnął głęboko w duchu. Przyszła pora na zmierzenie się z konsekwencjami. Bez słowa zostawił swoją miotłę i wyszedł z szatni, odprowadzany zaniepokojonymi spojrzeniami kolegów. Zdążył się już wcześniej psychicznie nastawić na to, że najprawdopodobniej to kapitanowie jako pierwsi trafią na dywanik. Zacisnął dłonie, starając się wyobrazić sobie, że to tylko kolejna konfrontacja z przeciwnikiem, jak w czasie meczu na boisku. Gdyby to jednak było takie proste...

Carrow poprowadził go korytarzem w kierunku zaplecza, gdzie znajdowały się pomieszczenia gospodarcze stadionu i schowek na stare szkolne miotły. Krążył tutaj Filch, chodząc tam i z powrotem. Najwyraźniej polecono mu, żeby nie dopuszczał do tej części stadionu nikogo niepowołanego. Na widok Śmierciożercy i eskortowanego przez niego Wilmara zatrzymał się w pół kroku i prędko odsunął na bok. Carrow nie zwrócił na niego żadnej uwagi, ale Tim dostrzegł wyraz jego twarzy; jakiś dziwny grymas, coś na kształt przewrotnej satysfakcji, że ktoś ma kłopoty. Filch nie znosił quidditcha i niejednokrotnie ganił zawodników za wnoszenie błota do zamku po treningach. Teraz pewnie triumfował, że wreszcie dostaną za swoje.

— Tutaj. — Carrow szarpnął Wilmara za ramię, zatrzymując się pod drzwiami gabinetu Hooch. Otworzył szeroko drzwi, drwiącym gestem zapraszając go do środka. — Zobaczymy, jak się wytłumaczycie przed dyrektorem, zobaczymy...

Snape natychmiast zwrócił na niego swoje spojrzenie, ledwie Wilmar przekroczył próg pomieszczenia. Stał lekko oparty o staroświeckie biurko, z rękami skrzyżowanymi na klatce piersiowej. Nie wyrzekł ani słowa, gdy Tim przystanął obok kapitana Gryfonów, Leicestera, który był już w środku. Po prostu im się przyglądał, przechyliwszy lekko głowę, jakby studiował jakieś ciekawe okazy, któreś z tych świństw, które trzymał zakonserwowane w wypełnionych formaliną słojach w swoim gabinecie, w czasach gdy nauczał eliksirów. Jeszcze nie tak dawno, razem z kolegami z klasy, mieli w zwyczaju żartować, że w miejscu, w którym stoi Snape, koncentruje się mrok. Teraz w ogóle nie wydawało się to zabawne. Zwłaszcza że w tym ciasnym, pogrążonym w półmroku pomieszczeniu, z nieprzeniknionym, ponurym obliczem, dyrektor budził o wiele większy niepokój niż Carrow ze swoimi głupimi, porywczymi wyskokami.

— Timothy Wilmar. Daniel Leicester — powiedział wreszcie Snape i natychmiast zawiesił głos, zapewne wychodząc z założenia, że przedłużająca się cisza zadziała na nich deprymująco. Tim zerknął kątem oka na Leicestera. Kapitan Gryfonów minę miał raczej nietęgą, ale jednocześnie bił z niego zdecydowany, cichy upór. Wilmarowi przemknęło przez myśl, że jemu też przydałoby się trochę gryfońskiej odwagi.

Powiedzieć im jak najmniej — to była jedyna linia obrony, jaką mogli przyjąć. Nie pozabijają ich przecież za jeden ustawiony mecz. Połączą to oczywiście z tym transparentem i okrzykami na trybunach, ale w tym przypadku obydwaj kapitanowie konsekwentnie mieli zamiar rżnąć głupa — ustalili to już wcześniej. Może i było to grubymi nićmi szyte, ale Śmierciożercy nie mieli żadnych dowodów, że było inaczej. Przy przyjęciu takiej strategii istniała szansa, że po przepuszczeniu ich przez magiel poprzestaną na ukaraniu ich szlabanem; raczej mało przyjemna perspektywa, ale od samego początku zapisana w tym całym przedsięwzięciu po stronie strat.

— Może pani zaczekać na zewnątrz, pani Hooch — rzucił Snape w przestrzeń.

Tim odruchowo zerknął w stronę drzwi. Nawet nie zauważył, że nauczycielka weszła za nimi. Teraz stała obok wejścia i nic nie wskazywało na to, że da się łatwo wyprosić.

— To mój gabinet — oświadczyła. — I też chciałabym usłyszeć, co zawodnicy mają do powiedzenia na temat tego... mhm... nietypowego meczu.

— Niech będzie. — Nawet nie spojrzał w jej stronę, jasno dając w ten sposób do zrozumienia, że jej obecność nie ma żadnego znaczenia. — Czyj to był pomysł? — zapytał.

Żaden z kapitanów mu nie odpowiedział. Wilmar stał sztywno wyprostowany, unikając patrzenia w oczy dyrektorowi, jednak nie z powodu poczucia winy. Na samym początku roku szkolnego Flitwick zrobił im wykład z mało znanych dziedzin magii, szczególny nacisk kładąc na sztukę zwaną legilimencją. Co dociekliwsi Krukoni poszerzyli swoją wiedzę w bibliotece i skojarzyli pewne fakty. Nagle to, że Snape zawsze wydawał się świetnie poinformowany i wiedział, gdy ktoś coś przeskrobał, przestało być zastanawiające. Nie miał pojęcia, czy Leicester wiedział o tych zdolnościach dyrektora, jednak on również konsekwentnie omijał go wzrokiem.

— Wiem, że zawodnicy quidditcha nie słyną z lotności umysłu... — odezwał się ponownie Snape. — ...ale zadałem wam pytanie. Której części nie zrozumieliście?

Wilmar zacisnął zęby. To była jego ulubiona metoda. Mieszać ludzi z błotem, żeby ich sprowokować do jakichś głupich zachowań.

— Jeszcze raz powtórzę. Czyj to był pomysł? — zapytał Snape, cedząc z osobna każde słowo.

Leicester nie kwapił się z udzieleniem jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi, najwyraźniej uznając, że milczenie to najlepsza metoda. Timowi przemknęło jednak przez myśl, że brak odpowiedzi jest w najwyższym stopniu niewskazany. Przełknął ślinę, przypominając sobie wszystkie rzeczy, które przez lata wkręcał nauczycielom. Wtedy chodziło o nieodrobione prace domowe albo lawirowanie przy odpowiedzi, gdy niezbyt dokładnie przygotował się do zajęć, zaniedbując je przez quidditcha. W porównaniu do obecnej sytuacji były to nic nieznaczące głupoty. Odetchnął głęboko w duchu i powiedział opanowanym, wyważonym tonem:

— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym pan mówi, panie dyrektorze.

Szybkie spojrzenie pozwoliło mu dostrzec, że brwi Snape'a lekko podjechały do góry.

— Ach, więc to, co widzieliśmy na boisku to zwykły mecz? — zakpił dyrektor.

— Tak się ułożyła gra, to wszystko.

— Doprawdy?

— Ścigający mieli bardzo dobry dzień. A obrońcy bardzo zły — powiedział Tim, wkładając w to tak dużo przekonania, jak tylko potrafił.

— Krotko mówiąc: czysty przypadek? — zapytał Snape.

— Przypadek — wtrącił Leicester. — Dokładnie tak.

Wydawało się, że dyrektor przez moment rozważa te wyjaśnienia. A potem znienacka rzekł, ignorując kapitana Gryfonów:

— Niech mi pan powie jedną rzecz, panie Wilmar. Jaki był kierunek i siła wiatru? I niech się pan dobrze zastanowi, nim spróbuje mi wmówić, że nie ma to w grze żadnego znaczenia. — Na jego wąskich wargach pojawił się cień złowrogiego, podszytego drwiną uśmiechu.

Tim otworzył usta i zaraz je zamknął. Przy silnym, północnym wietrze przewaga powinna być po stronie drużyny, której wiał w plecy. W tym przypadku Krukonów. Tymczasem na boisku zupełnie nie było widać ich przewagi w posiadaniu kafla. Kto by przypuszczał, że stary nietoperz tak dobrze zna się na quidditchu?

Carrowowie, którzy stali za biurkiem po obu stronach dyrektora i mieli miny dwóch gończych psów, gotowych rzucić się na upolowaną zwierzynę i rozerwać ją na strzępy, zaczęli się niecierpliwić.

— Po co w ogóle z nimi dyskutować, Snape? — Alecto Carrow przewróciła oczami, zła i naburmuszona. — Przecież to oczywiste, że kłamią jak najęci.

— Sami by tego tak nie zorganizowali — stwierdził jej brat. — Może to ona im to podsunęła — powiedział oskarżycielsko, nienawistnie spoglądając na Hooch.

Nauczycielkę na moment zamurowało.

— Jak pani śmie... Wysuwać takie niedorzeczne...

— Spokojnie, pani Hooch — przerwał Snape, unosząc lekko dłoń. Milczał przez moment, szykując się do kolejnego ataku. — Chyba źle się zrozumieliśmy. Nie obchodzi mnie wasze przedstawienie na boisku, chociaż to oczywiste, że miało odwrócić uwagę od tego, co się dzieje trybunach... — Urwał na moment. — Chcę wiedzieć tylko jedno: kto rozwinął ten transparent?

Na to pytanie żaden z nich nie miał zamiaru odpowiedzieć.

— Już ja was skłonię do mówienia. — Carrow wyszarpnął spod płaszcza różdżkę i ruszył naprzód, w kierunku uczniów.

Obydwaj kapitanowie wbili w niego wzrok, zaskoczeni tym gwałtownym ruchem. Carrow nie zdążył jednak rzucić na nich żadnego zaklęcia, bo Snape zdecydowanym ruchem złapał go za przedramię.

— Nie wtrącaj się — polecił krótko i stanowczo.

Tamten wydawał się zaskoczony, ale ustąpił. Snape podszedł powoli do uczniów. Skraj jego długiego płaszcza sunął za nim po posadzce, szeleszcząc złowieszczo niczym łuski pełznącego węża.

— No dalej, wiem, że nie był to żaden z was. — Jego głos był niemal łagodny; niemal, bo słowo łagodny nijak miało się do Snape'a. — Wątpię też, żeby tak niedorzeczny pomysł powstał w głowie jakiegokolwiek trzeźwo myślącego Krukona, prawda, panie Wilmar?

Teraz Wilmar musiał już na niego spojrzeć. To był odruch. Od dawna nie był już dzieciakiem, który trząsł się przed każdą lekcją eliksirów. Mało tego, był wyższy od nauczyciela. Ale w Snape'ie tkwiło coś niepokojącego, a jego ciemne oczy zdawały się przebijać człowieka na wylot. Poczuł zimny strumyczek potu spływający wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

— A więc to byli Gryfoni, prawda?

Wilmar prędko odwrócił wzrok, ale obawiał się, że było już za późno i Snape zaczynał dogrzebywać się do prawdy. Mówił z takim przekonaniem, że wydawało się nieprawdopodobne, by czegoś nie podejrzewał.

— A pan co ma mi do powiedzenia na ten temat, panie Leicester? — Dyrektor nagle zmienił kierunek ataku i zwrócił się w kierunku kapitana Gryfonów.

Tamten pobladł jeszcze bardziej i głośno przełknął ślinę.

— Ach, rozumiem. Jedna z najbardziej osobliwych wartości. Lojalność. Bardzo to szlachetne, że chcecie uchronić przed karą stojących za tym wszystkich kolegów. — Głos dyrektora ociekał drwiną. — Mam dla was informację: daliście się wystawić.

Carrow zarechotała pogardliwie.

Snape przystanął przed nimi, z założonymi za plecy rękoma.

— Ostatnia szansa, by wyjść z tego bez poważniejszych konsekwencji... — zaczął.

Tim zerknął na niego i przeniósł spojrzenie w bok, zawadzając nim o różdżkę Carrowa, której ten wciąż nie schował. Wiedział, co zaraz nastąpi. Snape odda ich Carrowom — sam nigdy nie zajmował się brudną robotą. Zatliła się w nim iskra buntu. Nie mógł w żaden sposób się obronić, chociaż przecież nikt nie zabrał mu jego własnej różdżki. Ale podniesienie jej na Śmierciożercę byłoby szaleństwem. Może właśnie na to liczył Carrow? Wilmar przypomniał sobie, jak kiedyś nauczyciel skatował na lekcji Finnigana, który dał się mu podpuścić i popełnił ten błąd. Podobno o mało co nie wyprawił wtedy Seamusa na tamten świat i Pomfrey ledwo go odratowała. Poczuł, jak na samą tę myśl wnętrzności wywracają mu się na lewą stronę a w klatce piersiowej narasta nieprzyjemne uczucie strachu, ściskające żebra niczym żelazna obręcz.

Nie wyjdą z tego ulgowo, nie ma szans...

Nagle drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się szeroko. Hooch odsunęła się gwałtownie w kąt, uchylając się przed nimi w ostatniej chwili.

Wszyscy odruchowo spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku. Do środka wpadł Neville Longbottom, a tuż za nim wbiegł Filch.

— Przepraszam, panie dyrektorze, nie mogłem go zatrzymać... — tłumaczył się nieudolnie woźny . — Po prostu wtargnął i...

Wilmar wymienił szybkie spojrzenia z Leicesterem. To nie była część oryginalnego planu. A przynajmniej nie ta część, o której powiedział im Longbottom.

— Czego chcesz, Longbottom? — warknął Snape. Nagle w jego oku pojawił się błysk zrozumienia. — Masz coś do powiedzenia na temat tego transparentu?

„Tylko nie rób nic głupiego..." — pomyślał z rozpaczliwym zniechęceniem Wilmar, przeczuwając, co zaraz nastąpi. Niekoniecznie miał ochotę poświęcać się za Gwardię, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Longbottom nagrabił sobie znacznie więcej niż cała drużyna Ravenclawu i Gryffindoru razem wzięta. Za ten i za wszystkie poprzednie numery, z Mieczem Gryffindora w pierwszej kolejności, żywcem obedrą ze skóry...

Neville, o dziwo, w niczym nie przypominał nieśmiałego, niepewnego siebie chłopaka. Spojrzał dyrektorowi prosto w oczy i powiedział spokojnie:

— Tak. To ja rozwinąłem ten transparent.

„...jak to" — westchnął Tim w duchu.

_c.d.n._


	31. Konsekwencje I

_Dziękuję serdecznie za komentarze. Wahałam się, czy umieszczać tutaj teraz ten rozdział, ponieważ on tak w zasadzie nie jest skończony. Czasu na pisanie miałam jednak ostatnio bardzo mało, a obecnie mam go właściwie zero, dlatego postanowiłam jednak wrzucić to, co jest i przypomnieć o tym opowiadaniu czytelnikom. Prawdopodobnie kolejna aktualizacja będzie dokończeniem wątku z „Konsekwencji" – brakuje mi tutaj jeszcze z dwóch scenek. _

_Podziękowania dla __**Merryloon**__ za beta-reading i dla __**Mefisto**__ za wsparcie i dostarczanie motywacji._

**Rozdział 31**

**Konsekwencje**

— Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? — zapytała Alecto natarczywie, kiedy trójka Śmierciożerców została sama w gabinecie Hooch. Biła z niej agresywna niecierpliwość; widać było, że aż rwie się do tego, żeby potraktować kogoś Cruciatusem.

Snape nie odpowiedział od razu, zwlekając. Jego wzrok prześlizgnął się po wnętrzu małego, dusznego i zagraconego sprzętem sportowym pomieszczenia, jakby to osobliwe skrzyżowanie magazynu, gabinetu i izby pamięci mogło podsunąć mu jakieś rozwiązanie problemu. Ledwie chwilę wcześniej wyprosił stamtąd całą resztę zgromadzonych, nakazując, by wszyscy uczniowie wrócili do zamku, i zdawkowo komunikując, że nie omieszka wyciągnąć konsekwencji. Potem rzucił zaklęcie na zamek, blokując drzwi, żeby nikt im nie przeszkadzał, nie zapominając przy tym o wyciszeniu wejścia Silencio i dorzuceniu paru zaklęć ochronnych. Filch, który powinien wcześniej dopilnować, by nikt nie włóczył się po korytarzu i nikogo nie wpuszczać, niezbyt dobrze wywiązał się ze swojego zadania, więc teraz wolał nie ryzykować. Niemymi świadkami ich rozmowy miały stać się tylko czarno-białe zdjęcia zawodników, zawieszone na ścianie nad niską półką, na której stało w równym rzędzie kilka przykurzonych pucharów.

„Za długo był spokój" — pomyślał Snape z niechęcią.

Longbottom, ten sam Longbottom, który wysadził na lekcjach eliksirów więcej kociołków niż wszyscy pozostali uczniowie z jego rocznika razem wzięci, który jeszcze do niedawna drżał na sam jego widok, niezdara i tchórz, teraz okazał się tym, który rzucił mu wyzwanie. Mało tego, w jakiś sposób zdołał namówić innych, aby się do niego przyłączyli. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że uczniowie ujmą się za tą wariatką, Lovegood. Severus zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, czy posiadanie przyjaciół ogłupia do tego stopnia, że trzeba w akcie solidarności dać się za nich posiekać. Tym razem wydawało się niemożliwe, by odwieść Carrowów od morderczych zamiarów. Jakich argumentów miał użyć, żeby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń? To nie był zwykły wyskok uczniów, który można było zbagatelizować, jak malowanie graffiti na murze czy zwykła niesubordynacja na lekcji. To wyglądało niemal na otwarty bunt.

— Jeżeli to dojdzie do Czarnego Pana... — zaczęła złowieszczo Alecto. Amycus zerknął na nią z zaniepokojeniem.

— Jakim sposobem to ma dojść do Czarnego Pana? — przerwał jej natychmiast Snape.

— Ktoś mu powie — zauważyła niepewnie Alecto.

Severus spojrzał na nią z politowaniem.

— Jakoś nie wydaje mi się, żeby ktoś z nas miał ochotę zawracać Czarnemu Panu głowę takimi nonsensami.

— Ale...

— Kiedy ostatni raz cię wezwał? — zapytał Severus.

— Nie pamiętam dokładnie. — Zmarszczyła brwi z namysłem, usiłując sobie przypomnieć. — Już dawno nas nie wzywał — odparła wreszcie, odpowiadając przy okazji za Amycusa.

— Otóż to. Czarny Pan ma teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

Wszyscy Śmierciożercy napotkani w Świńskim Łbie, z którymi Snape ostatnio rozmawiał, byli zgodni co do jednej kwestii — Czarny Pan sporo ostatnio podróżował. Czasami nie widywano go w posiadłości Malfoyów całymi tygodniami. Carrowowie mogli wyobrażać sobie, że znajdowali się pod stałą obserwacją — i po części faktycznie tak było, bo nikt, kto został naznaczony Mrocznym Znakiem, nie miał prawa czuć się wolny — ale w istocie Lord obecnie interesował się szkołą w niewielkim stopniu. Całkowicie satysfakcjonowały go zapewnienia Snape'a, że utrzymuje sytuację pod kontrolą. Gdyby okazało się, że konfabuluje, a stan faktyczny nie odpowiada istniejącemu , drogo by za to zapłacił.

— Nawet gdyby usłyszał o tym... incydencie — podjął Snape po chwili — to podejrzewam, uznałby to raczej za pożałowania godne i po prostu nas wyśmiał.

Alecto zrobiła taką minę, jakby mu nie dowierzała, a Amycus wyglądał na porządnie przestraszonego. Najwidoczniej sama myśl o Czarnym Panu okazującym rozbawienie budziła w nim paniczny strach. Jego obawy wydawały się całkiem uzasadnione. Jeżeli Lord posiadał jakieś poczucie humoru, to był to bardzo czarny humor, a jeśli coś go bawiło, to najczęściej torturowanie sług, którzy czymś mu się narazili albo w jakiś sposób go zawiedli.

— I co, może uważasz, że z tego powodu powinniśmy im odpuścić? — Alecto nie dawała za wygraną.

— Nie, tego nie sugeruję — odparł Severus z irytacją. — Nie przekręcaj moich słów.

Cała sytuacja była przerażająco klarowna. Czy przeciąganie tej rozmowy miało w ogóle jakikolwiek sens? Przez krótką chwilę miał dziwne wrażenie, jakby stał nad krawędzią przepaści, spoglądając w dół. Gdy zrobi krok w przód, nie będzie już odwrotu. Nadszedł moment, którego skrycie się obawiał, chociaż sam nie chciał tego przed sobą przyznać; nie był w stanie ochronić uczniów. Musieli ponieść konsekwencje swoich czynów. Może gdyby miał więcej czasu, zdołałby coś wymyślić... Ale go nie miał. Nie tym razem. Poczuł nagły przypływ gniewu. Ach, niech ich wszystkich diabli porwą. Sami tego chcieli. Większość z nich była chyba wystarczająco dorosła, by zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, co robią, otwarcie narażając się Śmierciożercom? On od siedemnastu lat ponosił konsekwencje swoich wyborów i nikt mu z tego powodu nie współczuł.

— No właśnie. Tym razem trzeba im porządnie dać w kość. Inaczej będziemy wyglądać jak jakieś tępe chuje — zdenerwował się Amycus.

— Mów za siebie — odparł Snape automatycznie.

— Ach, tak? — Alecto uznała za słuszne natychmiast się wtrącić, ujmując się za bratem. — Gdybyś im tak wszystkim nie pobłażał, to do niczego takiego by nie doszło!

Severus przyjął ten zarzut ze spokojem

— Za to gdybyśmy działali wedle twoich metod, to przed końcem tygodnia skrzydło szpitalne pękałoby w szwach, a wy nie mielibyście kogo uczyć.

Carrow zrobiła tylko obrażoną minę.

— Daj spokój. — Amycus uspokajająco machnął ręką w stronę siostry. — Szlabany i tak należą do nas. Pamiętasz o tym, co? — zapytał, zwracając się do Snape'a.

— Pamiętam — odparł zimno Severus. — Pamiętam też, że ostatnim razem, gdy dawałeś komuś solidną nauczkę, o mało co nie wysłałeś chłopaka na tamten świat.

— Stawiał się — odpowiedział Carrow bez śladu zażenowania. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że miał jakiekolwiek wyrzuty sumienia czy choćby najlżejsze wątpliwości, że trochę wtedy przesadził. Nie przejawiał nawet zwykłego pragmatycznego podejścia — gdyby przypadkowo doprowadził do śmierci czy trwałego kalectwa ucznia, trudno byłoby ten fakt zatuszować i wiązałoby się to z licznymi komplikacjami.

— Możesz ich dyscyplinować, ale nie zapominaj, że przelewanie zbyt dużej ilości czystej krwi jest... niewskazane — przypomniał mu Snape.

Amycus skrzywił się. Zaraz jednak w jego oku pojawił się dziwny błysk, jakby coś właśnie przyszło mu do głowy.

— Nie chcesz, żebym ja wziął ich w obroty? W porządku, załatwię to inaczej. Damy im taką nauczkę, że długo ją popamiętają.

— Coś wykombinowałeś? — zainteresowała się Alecto.

— Owszem. Tak się składa, że mam świetny pomysł.

Słowa „świetny pomysł" w ustach Amycusa brzmiały co najmniej niepokojąco.

— Chcieli się nam tu buntować, co? Pokazać, jacy to są zjednoczeni i jednomyślni? No to zobaczymy, na ile im starczy tego całego zjednoczenia. — Jego twarz rozciągnęła się w złośliwym uśmiechu. — Już ja im udowodnię, ile to jest warte. Dostaną za swoje!

— Zechcesz się podzielić swoim przebiegłym planem? — zapytał Severus, przerywając mu pławienie się w samozadowoleniu.

Carrow nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Alecto z uznaniem pokiwała głową, gdy jej brat w kilku zdaniach przedstawił, co też takiego sobie wykoncypował. Snape wysłuchał go z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy, powstrzymując się od wygłaszania jakichkolwiek uwag.

— No i co? Pewnie żałujesz, że sam tego nie wymyśliłeś, co? — zapytał Carrow, kiedy skończył.

— Owszem, żałuję — odparł Severus. — Muszę przyznać, Amycusie, że działanie twojego umysłu naprawdę mnie czasami zaskakuje… — Nie omieszkał nasączyć tych słów zawoalowaną drwiną.

— Co ty? Kpisz sobie ze mnie? — Amycus gniewnie zmarszczył brwi.

— Skąd ta myśl? Rób to, co uważasz za słuszne. Na dłuższą metę może będzie to ciekawe doświadczenie. — Wypowiedzenie tych słów nawet nie kosztowało Snape'a zbyt wiele wysiłku. Chyba tylko ukrycie się za maską obojętności mogło go uratować, bo gdyby zaczął o tym wszystkim zbyt wiele myśleć... To mogłoby się okazać nie do zniesienia. Albo po prostu wcale nie różnił się aż tak bardzo od innych Śmierciożerców. — Ja ograniczę się do zawieszenia rozgrywek.

— Ej, jak to? To już nie będzie meczów? — oburzyła się Alecto.

— Gryffindor i Ravenclaw właśnie same się z nich wyeliminowały.

— Jest jeszcze Slytherin — mruknęła. — I Hufflepuff.

— Widziałaś kiedyś rozgrywki z dwiema drużynami? Raczej nie ma to racji bytu.

Nie powiedział tego na głos, ale wolał zawiesić quidditcha, by nie dać uczniom okazji do zorganizowania jakiejś kolejnej demonstracji. Nie powstrzyma to Gwardii na długo, ale może trochę ograniczy im pole manewru.

— Nasi mogli zdobyć Puchar — powiedziała z rozgoryczeniem Carrow.

— Musieliby chyba na koniec sezonu zagrać sami ze sobą — uciął Severus. — A teraz, skoro już wszystko ustaliliśmy, możemy skończyć tę naradę i wrócić do zamku.

* * *

Rolanda Hooch spędziła całą naradę Śmierciożerców na nerwowej wędrówce po korytarzu, tam i z powrotem, pod drzwiami swojego własnego gabinetu. Długie poły jej wierzchniej szaty powiewały za nią niczym rozpostarte skrzydła sokoła, za każdym razem gdy robiła energiczny zwrot, by ruszyć w drugą stronę. Nie zniżyłaby się do podsłuchiwania, nic z tych rzeczy. Zresztą drań na pewno wykazał się zapobiegawczością, wyciszając wejście Silencio.

Stukot jej kroków był jedynym dźwiękiem rozlegającym się na pustym i zimnym korytarzu. Jeszcze pół godziny temu stadion rozbrzmiewał wrzawą i hałasem, pełen życia i ruchu. Wszyscy przez chwilę ulegli złudzeniu, że jest prawie tak jak dawniej, że przynajmniej rozgrywki quidditcha toczą się tym samym, niezmiennym rytmem. Dzieciaki mogły się oderwać od szarej rzeczywistości, a nauczyciele zapomnieć o podziale w kadrze i dobijającej świadomości, że musieli na co dzień słuchać rozkazów bandytów. Teraz jednak stadion był nienaturalnie cichy i martwy, i to sprawiało, że cierpła jej skóra.

Powinna wrócić do zamku. Przecież i tak nic nie mogła zrobić. Dotychczas jakoś udawało jej się nie wchodzić Śmierciożercom w drogę. Ale tym razem nie potrafiła po prostu odwrócić się i odejść. Może dlatego, że to wszystko wydarzyło się na stadionie?

„Dlaczego oni tak długo tam siedzą?" — zastanawiała się, czując coraz silniej narastający niepokój. — „Co zamierzają zrobić z tymi dzieciakami?"

Niepokój zżerał ją od środka. Teraz wiedziała dokładnie, co dręczyło opiekunów domów, gdy w żaden sposób nie mogli nic zrobić w sprawie swoich uczniów. Sama nigdy nie była opiekunką i nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek nią zostanie, ale czuła się odpowiedzialna za zawodników. Może rugała ich ostro za każde nagięcie zasad i nie pozostawiała żadnego luzu na treningach, ale zależało jej na każdym z nich, bez względu na przynależność domową. A teraz dwie drużyny znalazły się w bezpośrednim niebezpieczeństwie i raczej nie widziała szans na to, że Śmierciożercy będą w tym przypadku myśleć trzeźwo. Uznają to za zaczątek buntu. Wszystko przez ten jeden transparent...

Gdy wreszcie usłyszała skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi, nie wiedziała, czy w tym momencie odczuwa ulgę czy jeszcze większy lęk. Odwróciła się na pięcie i wbiła spojrzenie w wychodzących Śmierciożerców, próbując coś wyczytać z wyrazu ich twarzy. Carrowowie wyglądali na okropnie wręcz zadowolonych z siebie, co od razu pogłębiło jej niepokój. Snape wydawał się równie ponury i nieprzenikniony jak zwykle. Oczywiście natychmiast ją zauważył.

— Wciąż tutaj, Rolando? — zapytał, unosząc brew.

— Gdzie miałabym się podziewać? — Oparła dłonie na biodrach, kryjąc własny strach za pozornie zdecydowaną postawą. Nigdy nie pozwól przeciwnikowi dostrzec swojej słabości — tę zasadę można było równie dobrze stosować na boisku, jak i w życiu. — Mój gabinet jest tutaj i zablokowałeś mi do niego dostęp.

— Ach, tak? I z pewnością masz wiele pracy w sobotnie popołudnie? — uprzejmie zdziwił się Snape.

„Kafel prosto w środkową obręcz" — westchnęła w duchu, wiedząc, że przejrzał ją w mgnieniu oka.

Carrowowie trzymali się go jak dwa nieodłączne cienie. Severusowi jednak najwyraźniej nie pasowało to towarzystwo. Obejrzał się na nich przez ramię i podbródkiem wskazał wyjście. Krótki, wymowny gest. Usłuchali bez słowa sprzeciwu. Hooch odprowadziła ich wzrokiem, wciąż zastanawiając się, co takiego uknuli, skoro sprawiali wrażenie tak głęboko usatysfakcjonowanych.

— Chciałaś o coś zapytać, Rolando? — zagadnął Severus, gdy zostali sami. Chłód w jego głosie dorównywał lodowatym powiewom wiatru nad stadionem i był pod każdym względem zniechęcający, ale Hooch poprzysięgła sobie w duchu, że nie zrejteruje. Nie w dzisiejszym dniu.

— Owszem. Czy wyrok w sprawie uczniów już zapadł?

Jeżeli tak bezpośrednie pytanie w jakiś sposób go zaskoczyło, to w żaden sposób tego nie okazał.

— Szybko przechodzisz do rzeczy — skomentował.

— Nigdy nie lubiłam kluczenia.

— Nie musisz się obawiać. Nie sądzę, żebyś miała coś wspólnego z tą… nonsensowną akcją.

Hooch wcale nie uważała, że była taka zupełnie nonsensowna. Chciała zapytać, czy mówią mu coś takie słowa jak poczucie wspólnoty, jedność i przyjaźń, ale uznała, że lepiej nie przeciągać struny.

— Gdyby było inaczej, byłbym bardzo zawiedziony — dodał. Nie musiał mówić nic więcej. Wyczuła groźbę.

— Czyżbyś skłaniał się ku opinii swojej koleżanki? — Nie potrafiła ukryć nuty zdenerwowania w głosie. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby ktoś wyciągnął jakieś błędne wnioski. Znała ich metody działania na tyle, by wiedzieć, jak wyglądałaby ich zemsta. Jej samej może nic by nie zrobili, za to coś mogłoby się stać jej mężowi. Ezdrasz był profesjonalnym sędzią quidditcha i nie miał nic wspólnego z Ministerstwem, więc nikt nie miał powodu się nim interesować. Jednak jak pokazywały ostatnie wypadki, nigdzie już nie było bezpiecznie i nie istniało coś takiego jak zawód niskiego ryzyka. Przecież to on mógł sędziować mecz, po którym zginął ten nieszczęsny zawodnik, a przy nieco innym biegu wydarzeń uwaga grupki Śmierciożerców mogłaby się skupić na sędzi, a nie na graczach. Tak łatwo upozorować wypadek...

— Gdybym ją podzielał, nie byłoby tego całego kluczenia. — Severus przerwał chaotyczny strumień jej myśli. — Niemniej, dobrze, że jesteś, bo mam ci coś do zakomunikowania. Rozgrywki quidditcha zostają zawieszone do końca roku szkolnego. Drużyny Hufflepuffu i Slytherinu mogą za to podziękować swoim kolegom.

— I o tym tak długo obradowaliście? — zdziwiła się Rolanda.

— Między innymi.

— Można by unieważnić tamten wynik — zaproponowała niepewnie.

— I powtórzyć mecz? Naprawdę sądzisz, że Ravenclaw i Gryffindor byłyby w stanie wystawić składy? Bo gwarantuję ci, że tak długo, jak ja będę dyrektorem, żaden z tamtych zawodników nie wsiądzie więcej na miotłę.

„A więc to jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego byłoby lepiej, żebyś przestał nim być jak najszybciej" — pomyślała gniewnie.

Snape uznał, że powiedział już wystarczająco wiele i odwrócił się, by odejść.

— To nie będzie jedyna kara, prawda? — zapytała. Uziemienie zawodników na resztę sezonu było oczywiście dotkliwe, ale należało podać w wątpliwość, czy taki wyrok usatysfakcjonowałby Carrowów. Przypomniała sobie wyraz ich twarzy — przypominali parę wilków wyruszających na łowy, pewnych, że polowanie zakończy się sukcesem.

Przystanął na krótką chwilę, nie oglądając się. Odwrócił tylko lekko głowę, jakby przez moment coś rozważał. Nie sądziła, że otrzyma odpowiedź, ale jego milczenie było wystarczająco wymowne.

— Do widzenia, Rolando — powiedział wreszcie i oddalił się szybkim krokiem w głąb korytarza .

* * *

Drużyna Krukonów chyba jeszcze nigdy nie przyciągnęła równie wielkiego zainteresowania co tego dnia, nawet po spektakularnej klęsce w meczu z Gryffindorem na zakończenie poprzedniego sezonu. Gdy tylko zawodnicy weszli do pokoju wspólnego, natychmiast zostali osaczeni przez chmarę swoich współdomowników, którzy niecierpliwie wyczekiwali ich powrotu. Tim, rozejrzawszy się dookoła, miał wrażenie, że znalazł się tutaj absolutnie cały dom.

— Myśleliśmy, że już was nigdy więcej nie zobaczymy! — pisnął jakiś maluch z pierwszego roku, który jakimś cudem znalazł się na przedzie tłumu. Popchnięty przez skotłowaną za nim grupę starszych uczniów, nabrał rozpędu i runął wprost na Wilmara, o mało co go nie przewracając. Tim zachwiał się, ale zdołał w porę odzyskać równowagę, a nawet złapać niefortunnego pierwszaka za ramię i podtrzymać go, chroniąc przed upadkiem.

— Dlaczego Snape przerwał mecz? O co mu chodziło? — dopytywał się natrętnie Everett Theydon z piątego roku.

— Bo go ustawili, idioto — odpowiedziała stojąca obok niego dziewczyna z długim, rudym warkoczem.

— Co ty tam możesz wiedzieć. Nie znasz się na quidditchu! — prychnął chłopak z wyższością.

— O co chodziło z tym transparentem? — zawołał ktoś z boku, przebijając się nad głosami Theydona i jego koleżanki, którzy zaczęli się głośno kłócić.

— Hej, dajcie nam trochę przestrzeni, ludzie — zdenerwował się Michael, któremu para drugorocznych o mało co nie wylądowała na głowie, gdy napierający tłum zepchnął ich ze stolika, na który wleźli, żeby lepiej wszystko widzieć.

— ...to jakaś akcja Gwardii?

— ...no powiedzcie, tylko bez ściemy!

— ...jak mogliście!? Jak mogliście?! Postawiłem na was całą forsę!

— ...i to wszystko dla Pomyluny?

— ...całe dziesięć galeonów...!

— ...słyszałem, jak Smith mówił, że mają wywalić was ze szkoły! — wypalił Lewisham.

— Smith akurat jest średnio wiarygodnym źródłem informacji — powiedział Terry z irytacją.

— Ale on był przy tym, jak McGonagall...

Zawodnicy nie dowiedzieli się jednak, co zrobiła McGonagall, bo głos Lewishama utonął w ogólnym gwarze. Krukoni zasypali ich lawiną pytań, ale nie sposób było na nie odpowiedzieć w harmidrze, jaki się wytworzył. Całe to zamieszanie bezskutecznie usiłowali jakoś opanować prefekci, ale z mizernym skutkiem.

— Tak wiele pytań, a tak mało odpowiedzi — powiedział Anthony nieco filozoficznie. — W takich chwilach cieszę się, że już nie jestem prefektem...

Wilmar zerknął na niego z roztargnieniem. Goldstein stał tuż obok niego, opierając się na trzonku swojej miotły, która, niczym kotwica, pomagała mu utrzymać się w miejscu i z wyraźnie wypisaną na twarzy dezaprobatą przyglądał się temu, co działo się w zwykle będącym ostoją ładu i ciszy pokoju wspólnym Ravenclawu. Sam zwykle niewiele mówił i nie przepadał za zbiegowiskami, więc to, co rozgrywało się przed ich oczami, raczej nie budziło jego zachwytu. Tim również doszedł do wniosku, że ten rodzaj zainteresowania niekoniecznie mu odpowiada. W duchu cieszył się, że podczas drogi powrotnej do zamku miał czas, żeby spokojnie streścić przebieg całego przesłuchania chłopakom. Tutaj nie sposób byłoby spokojnie zamienić trzech słów.

Dodatkowego zamieszania narobiła dziewczyna Terry'ego Boota, Jeanette, która zdołała utorować sobie drogę między innymi uczniami, prąc przed siebie z siłą huraganu pomimo dość nikłej postury, i rzuciła mu się na szyję. Okazało się, że ktoś puścił plotkę, że Śmierciożercy zaczęli się mścić na zawodnikach. Jeanette, zawsze dość nerwowa, potraktowała to całe gadanie poważnie i była niemal na skraju histerii.

— Nie, nic nam nie zrobili. Bąbelku, proszę cię, uspokój się. — Terry rozpaczliwie usiłował wyswobodzić się z uścisku dziewczyny.

— Bąbelku? — mruknął Michael do Tima, uśmiechając się.

— Niezły kabaret i to za darmo — skomentował Wilmar.

Terry poczerwieniał, nie wiadomo czy z zażenowania, czy przez to, że dziewczyna była bliska uduszenia go.

— ROZSTĄPIĆ SIĘ, ROZSTĄPIĆ SIĘ!

Pełniąca obowiązki prefekta Siobhan O'Brien poszła w końcu po rozum do głowy i wzmocniła swój głos Sonorusem. Efekt był piorunujący — kilku uczniów zleciało z wrażenia z foteli, na których stali, Theydon i jego koleżanka przestali się kłócić i gwałtownie zamilkli w pół słowa, a nacisk tłumu wreszcie zelżał i zawodnicy zyskali nieco przestrzeni.

Najwidoczniej część Krukonów, spłoszona nieziemskim rykiem, który znienacka rozległ się za ich plecami, uciekła w dalsze rejony pokoju wspólnego. Tim z prawdziwą ulgą odnotował, że może wreszcie swobodnie odetchnąć i że rączka miotły Michaela nie wbija mu się już w plecy, a czyjś łokieć w żebra.

— No dobra, skoro sytuacja jest mniej więcej opanowana... — O'Brien podeszła do zawodników, odgarniając grzywkę ze spoconego czoła. Na wszelki wypadek wciąż jednak trzymała różdżkę w dłoni, gdyby jej użycie znów okazało się potrzebne. Obejrzała się jeszcze na Adama Pernella, drugiego z prefektów, ściągającego właśnie z cokołu pomnika Roweny Ravenclaw pierwszaków, którzy się na niego wspięli. Zrobiła krok w jego stronę, jakby chciała mu pomóc, ale po chwili się rozmyśliła, najwyraźniej uznając, że sam sobie z nimi poradzi. W końcu prefektem był nie od wczoraj, a ponadto sam miał dwóch czy trzech młodszych braci, więc w dziedzinie radzenia sobie z urwisami posiadał całkiem niezłe doświadczenie. — Możecie mi wyjaśnić, o co właściwie chodziło? Tim, wy naprawdę ustawiliście mecz z Gryfonami?

— Owszem — potwierdził Wilmar krótko. Nie było sensu zaprzeczać.

— Coś takiego! Nie spodziewałabym się czegoś takiego po tobie.

— Cóż, życie jest pełne niespodzianek...

Prefekt natychmiast dała się podpuścić.

— Ty uważasz może, że to jest śmieszne? — zapytała ostro.

— Wręcz przeciwnie, uważam, że to jest cholernie poważna sprawa.

— Ja bym to raczej nazwała totalną głupotą — stwierdziła cierpko. — Czy wyście w ogóle pomyśleli o możliwych konsekwencjach?

Tim tylko przewrócił oczami. W ciągu ostatniej pół godziny o niczym innym nie myślał, tylko o skutkach, jakie mogła wywołać ich akcja, ale nie miał zamiaru dzielić się z nikim swoimi wątpliwościami, a już najmniej z O'Brien, zwłaszcza w obecności zaciekawionego i chłonącego każde słowo tłumu.

— No właśnie, a poza tym wtopiłem przez was dziesięć galeonów! — wtrącił z pretensją w głosie Beckton.

— Zamknij się — powiedzieli jednocześnie O'Brien i Wilmar, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

— Decyzja była wspólna, jakby co — napomknął Anthony spokojnie. — Przestań się go czepiać.

Siobhan zaczęła wobec tego czepiać się ich wszystkich.

— Dlaczego to zrobiliście? — indagowała dalej. — Ktoś was do tego namówił?

„O, niedoczekanie twoje" — pomyślał Tim z irytacją. Przeszedł już dzisiaj jedno przesłuchanie i nie miał zamiaru teraz spowiadać się prefektom, tym bardziej, że odpowiedź na jedno pytanie pociągnęłaby za sobą kolejne, a stąd już niedaleko było do Gwardii.

— A kto nas miał namawiać? Po prostu chcieliśmy sprawdzić, co trzeba zrobić, żeby doprowadzić Śmierciożerców do ostateczności. No i prawie się udało — powiedział lekkim tonem.

— Carrow tak się zapienił, że wyglądał, jakby dostał wścieklizny — dopowiedział Corner, podejmując grę.

— I o mało co go szlag nie trafił, gdy Michael rzucił tekst o porwaniu Luny — wtrącił McDougal.

— Szkoda — westchnął Anthony. — Byłaby z tego jakaś wymierna korzyść, bo ten transparent to, trzeba przyznać, za długo nie wytrzymał...

O'Brien westchnęła i wzniosła oczy ku górze.

— Zwariować z wami można — zirytowała się.

— Mogliście nam wcześniej powiedzieć, co szykujecie — powiedział jakiś trzecioroczny z lekkim wyrzutem.

— O tak! I wtedy nie straciłbym moich...

— Beckton! — przerwała mu natychmiast Siobhan, a jej głos przypominał syk kłębowiska wściekłych żmij. — Nie chcę więcej słyszeć ani słowa o twoich parszywych dziesięciu galeonach!

Beckton gwałtownie zamilkł. Był tak zaskoczony, że zapomniał zamknąć ust i stał tak przez chwilę z rozdziawioną gębą i wyjątkowo mało inteligentnym wyrazem twarzy.

— E tam, przestańcie im dogadywać. Dobrą akcję zrobili. — Ktoś klepnął Tima w ramię. Obejrzał się i zobaczył, że to Jake Moorgate z szóstego roku. — Śmierciożercy pewnie zupełnie zgłupieli, co?

— Nie baliście się? — zapytał z przejęciem jakiś pierwszak.

— Bać to się dopiero będą, jak trafią do Carrowa na szlaban. — Ktoś stojący z tyłu wygłosił ponure proroctwo tonem, którego nie powstydziłaby się Trelawney.

— To już jest nasz problem — odparł Corner gniewnie. — Każdy z nas wiedział na co się pisze i...

— Wy pewnie tak — przerwał mu Pernell, który wreszcie uporał się z pierwszorocznymi i podszedł do ich grupy. — Ale teraz to może być sprawa całego domu.

— To jest sprawa całego domu — powiedział z naciskiem Michael. — Chodziło o Lunę.

— Wobec tego może łaskawie nam wreszcie wytłumaczycie, co miał wyrazić ten cały doping? — zapytała sceptycznie Siobhan.

— Może taki mały gest wsparcia? — podpowiedział Anthony, który przysiadł na oparciu najbliższego fotela. — Kojarzy ci się to z czymś?

— Owszem. Z zupełnym nonsensem — odparowała natychmiast cierpkim tonem.

— A ja uważam, że to akurat był całkiem fajny pomysł — stwierdził Pernell. — Na pewno lepszy niż napisy na murach — rzucił niedbale, lecz mówiąc to, spojrzał prosto na Michaela, może przelotnie i krótko, ale jednak dość znacząco. Wyglądało na to, że charakter jego nocnej działalności był Pernellowi doskonale znany. Na szczęście z prefekta był przyzwoity facet; nie miał zamiaru ich sypnąć. — Na czym w końcu stanęło? Czepiali się was?

— Można tak powiedzieć — mruknął Wilmar. — Ale i tak najbardziej przechlapane będzie miał Longbottom.

— Co? — zainteresował się natychmiast Jake. — A co wspólnego miał z tym Longbottom?

Wobec natrętnych pytań nie pozostało nic innego, jak uzupełnić relację. Nikt z członków drużyny się do tego nie kwapił, więc ciężar składania wyjaśnień spadł na Wilmara. Mógłby co prawda nie mówić nic, ale wiadomo było, że od razu spowodowałoby to pojawienie się jakichś idiotycznych plotek. Wspomniał więc pokrótce o przesłuchaniu u Snape'a. Kilka najbliżej stojących osób gwałtownie wciągnęło powietrze — dyrektor budził jednak powszechny lęk. Gdy wspomniał o nagłym wtargnięciu Longbottoma i jego bohaterskim przyznaniu się do winy, większość osób wydała z siebie okrzyki pełne niedowierzania, a pierwszakowi, który wcześniej wpadł na Wilmara i teraz twardo tkwił obok jak przyklejony, o mało co oczy nie wyszły z głowy.

— Coś takiego — szczerze zdumiała się O'Brien. — A to przecież taka niedojda...

— Nieźle — skomentował Pernell. — Jeszcze trochę, a przebije Pottera.

— A szlaban wam jakiś dali? — zapytał Moorgate.

— Nie. — Tim dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że o żadnym szlabanie mowy nie było. Snape co prawda wspominał coś tam o konsekwencjach, ale jakoś mgliście. Zwykle był bardziej zdecydowany w przydzielaniu kar. Nawet głupich punktów im nie odjął.

— Bez obaw, jeszcze zdążą — powiedział złośliwie Beckton i zdążył zwiać, zanim Michael dał mu w ucho.

— A co mogą zrobić? Pewnie nas zawieszą — mruknął Walcott z rezygnacją. — To akurat mamy jak w banku.

Ciekawość części Krukonów została jako tako zaspokojona i uczniowie zaczęli się rozłazić. Kilkoro usiłowało się jeszcze dopytywać o szczegóły, w tym O'Brien, bo najwyraźniej połączyło pewne fakty, dedukując, że skoro za wszystkimi mniej lub bardziej spektakularnymi akcjami w szkole stała Gwardia, a teraz nagle pokaz z transparentem urządził Longbottom, to musiał być w jej działalność mocno zaangażowany. Pernell pytań nie zadawał, ale widać było, że też doszedł do takich wniosków. Wilmar stracił wreszcie do końca cierpliwość. Z niejakim trudem, niekiedy w dość dosadnych słowach, udało mu się wytłumaczyć reszcie, że na temat meczu powiedział już wszystko, co miał do powiedzenia, a o Gwardii nic nie wie, dając do zrozumienia, że działaniami drużyn, a zapewne również Longbottoma, kierowała jakaś siła nadprzyrodzona, która przyczyniła się do idealnego zgrania w czasie tych dwóch wydarzeń, a w ogóle to najlepiej by zrobili, gdyby się tak uprzejmie wszyscy od niego odwalili. Michael i Anthony nieco mu w tych zabiegach pomogli, co pewien czas wtrącając jakieś słowo, chociaż Corner wydawał się jakiś dziwnie powściągliwy i raczej się nie udzielał. Zapewne obawiał się, że powie za dużo, zdradzając swoje powiązania z Gwardią — sztuka dyplomacji nie była jego mocną stroną. Ostatecznie udało się osiągnąć pożądany skutek. O'Brien się po prostu na niego obraziła, czym Wilmar nie przejął się w najmniejszym stopniu, a Pernell, w którym odezwało się sumienie na widok wyrazu twarzy nieustannie dręczonego pytaniami kapitana, dość energicznie zabrał się do rozganiania reszty natrętnych ludzi. Prefekt autorytet posiadał, więc usłuchano go, aczkolwiek z pewnym oporem.

Po tym całym pandemonium Tim najchętniej wycofałby się do dormitorium, niczym do bezpiecznej twierdzy, ale pomyślał, że wcześniej z czystej przyzwoitości powinien zamienić chociaż parę słów z jeszcze jedną osobą. Odszukał wzrokiem Lisę. Stała na uboczu, z założonymi rękami i trudną do rozszyfrowania miną. Nie podeszła do nich, chociaż tłum wreszcie mocno się przerzedził, co już samo w sobie o czymś świadczyło. Wydawała się nawet lekko obrażona.

Michael dostrzegł kierunek jego spojrzenia.

— Nastaw się na marudzenie, stary — mruknął do niego i sam poszedł zamienić parę słów z Padmą.

— No co tam? — zagadnął Tim, podchodząc do Lisy. — Skąd ta ponura mina?

— Czy wyście zupełnie powariowali? — odpowiedziała czule jego ukochana dziewczyna.

— Wnioskuję z tego, że się martwiłaś — uśmiechnął się, robiąc dobrą minę do złej gry.

Cóż, przynajmniej nie zgotowała mu takiego przedstawienia jak Jeanette, która wciąż wisiała na Terrym, chociaż już nie wyglądało to tak, jakby coś zagrażało jego życiu.

W pokoju wspólnym nie sposób było spokojnie porozmawiać, weszli więc na półpiętro schodów prowadzących do dormitoriów chłopców. Istniała szansa, że nikt nie będzie na tyle bezczelny, żeby stać im nad głowami.

— Dlaczego mi nic wcześniej nie powiedziałeś? — zaatakowała natychmiast Lisa, ledwie usiedli na schodach.

— Bo to była tajemnica...

— Ładna mi tajemnica, o której tyle osób wiedziało!

Tim chciał powiedzieć, że wcale nie tyle, tylko drużyny i oczywiście Gwardia, złożona z bliżej nieznanej mu liczby osób, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. Wolał nie prowokować niepotrzebnych pytań. Snape'owi mógł nakłamać, kolegom powiedzieć, żeby poszli do diabła, ale przy rozmowie z Lisą żadnej z tych metod zastosować jakoś nie wypadało.

— W głowę zachodzę, po co wy to w ogóle zrobiliście?

— Dla Luny — mruknął.

Zmrużyła oczy, spoglądając na niego dość chłodno.

— Ciągle tylko Luna to, Luna tamto — powiedziała. W jej głosie pojawiła się niecierpliwa nuta. — Nawet moja siostra dała się zwariować do tego stopnia, że zaczęła nosić te okropne kolczyki. Weasley namotała w głowie połowie jej klasy, nic tylko te kolczyki z rzodkiewkami i kolczyki z rzodkiewkami, jakby już nic innego na świecie nie było. No, ale za to Śmierciożercy nikogo nie powieszą. A wy? — zapytała nagle.

— Co my? Sorry, gdybyśmy z Michaelem zaczęli nosić kolczyki, to wyglądałoby to trochę dziwnie i trzeba by nas jak najprędzej odizolować od społeczeństwa.

— Przestań się wygłupiać!

Tylko wzruszył ramionami. Było w nim coś takiego, że im poważniejsza wydawała się sytuacja, tym większe głupoty wygadywał, przez co zyskał opinię osoby, która wszystko traktuje z przymrużeniem oka, nie przejmując się zbytnio codziennymi problemami.

Nagle tknęła go pewna myśl.

— Słuchaj, ty jesteś zazdrosna? — zapytał z przewrotnym uśmieszkiem, ciesząc się nie wiadomo z czego.

— Chciałbyś — prychnęła.

— To ostatecznie twoja koleżanka...

— Jaka tam koleżanka... Wariatka. Raz założyła hodowlę kosarzy, bo stwierdziła, że odstraszają gnębiwtryski. Wszędzie się to świństwo rozłaziło. — Aż się wzdrygnęła. — Nie znoszę pająków.

— W sumie kosarze to nie pająki, tylko pajęczaki — sprostował odruchowo.

Lisa przewróciła oczami.

— Wszystko jedno. Okropne były i tyle. — Nagle się zreflektowała. — Słuchaj, żebyś sobie czegoś głupiego nie pomyślał... Nie przepadałam za nią, ale nigdy jej źle nie życzyłam. Jeżeli faktycznie ją porwali...

— Zapewniam cię, że dobrowolnie tego pociągu nie opuściła. Widziałem to.

— Tak czy inaczej... Na pewno bardzo jej pomogliście, podkładając się Carrowom!

Dla świętego spokoju zgodził się, że tak, cała ta akcja nie była najlepiej przemyślana i że mogli to jakoś inaczej zorganizować. Spojrzał pomiędzy szczeblami balustrady na Michaela, rozmawiającego z Padmą. Nie mógł dosłyszeć, o czym mówili, ale nie wyglądało to tak, jakby się na niego gniewała. Swoją drogą, nie wiedział nawet, że ze sobą chodzą, wydawało mu się, że Michael ostatnio znów zarywał do Weasley. Skojarzenie pojawiło się nagle samo. Czyżby Padma też była w Gwardii? Wyglądało na to, że należy do niej niemal cały ich rok. Poza nim.

— Ty mnie w ogóle nie słuchasz! — oburzyła się Lisa.

Faktycznie, nie słuchał. Tyle już dzisiaj było tego pomeczowego ględzenia, że miał wrażenie, jakby upłynął od niego co najmniej tydzień. I do tego jeszcze wyrzuty czynione przez Lisę. To naprawdę było już odrobinę zbyt wiele...

— Możemy pogadać później? Jak zrobi się trochę spokojniej? — powiedział przyciszonym głosem.

Zmarszczyła lekko brwi, co, jak dobrze wiedział, oznaczało, że jest w istocie mocno zirytowana, ale skinęła głową.

Wstali ze stopni i dopiero kiedy spojrzał na schodzącą do pokoju wspólnego dziewczynę, zauważył stojącego na dole schodów pierwszaka, tego samego, który go wcześniej o mało co nie znokautował. Bezczelny gówniarz tkwił tam jak przytwierdzony zaklęciem trwałego przylepca, nie ośmielając się podejść bliżej, ale wlepiał w nich oczy i najzwyczajniej w świecie przysłuchiwał się rozmowie starszych uczniów.

— A ty młody nie wytrzeszczaj oczu, bo tak ci zostanie — rzucił gniewnie do pierwszaka. Zrobił krok w jego stronę, co zostało właściwie zinterpretowane, bo maluch natychmiast zniknął z horyzontu. Tim nie miał zamiaru go ścigać. Odwrócił się i poszedł do swojego dormitorium.

Zaraz za nim kolejno nadciągnęli Anthony i Michael. Terry, który najwyraźniej jakoś zdołał uwolnić się od Jeanette, przybył ostatni.

— Rety, myślałem, że rozerwą nas na sztuki — powiedział gniewnie. — Powariowali wszyscy.

— No, tobie to najbardziej groziło uduszenie — skomentował Anthony, schylając się, żeby schować swoją miotłę pod łóżko.

— Przez Bąbelka — dopowiedział Michael niewinnym tonem. Najwyraźniej nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby lekko nie ponaigrywać się z kolegi.

Boot znów poczerwieniał jak burak.

— No i co tak zacieszacie pałki? — zdenerwował się, gdy wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Rzucił dopiero co zdjętym z łokcia ochraniaczem w Cornera, który zdążył się w porę uchylić. Nałokietnik przeleciał nad łóżkiem i wpadł prosto w ręce Tima, który zręcznie go złapał.

— A ty musiałeś tak do Carrowa wyskakiwać? — zapytał Michaela. To nie miał być zarzut, ale najwyraźniej przyjaciel właśnie tak to odebrał.

— A bo co? — burknął.

— A bo ten gość to psychol. Kurde, stary, przecież on mógł cię tam zmasakrować na miejscu!

Corner mruknął coś pod nosem.

— Nas było więcej.

— To co z tego, że było nas więcej? — zdenerwował się nagle Wilmar. — Chciałbyś się z nim pojedynkować?

— Może kiedyś trzeba będzie — odparł Michael zupełnie poważnie.

Takie postawienie sprawy było dość zaskakujące. Czym oni się zajmowali w tej Gwardii, na gacie Merlina? Planowali zrobić rewolucję?

Anthony wykorzystał chwilę milczenia, by prędko zmienić temat na taki, który budził mniej emocji.

— Ciekawe czy u Gryfonów też był taki kocioł — powiedział, siadając na łóżku.

— Akurat. Pewnie ich na rękach nosili — mruknął Tim, wciąż trochę zły. — U nich im bardziej się ktoś wygłupi, tym większym jest bohaterem. — Odwrócił się i rzucił na wierzch kufra wierzchnią część szaty od stroju do quidditcha. Gdyby nie to, zauważyłby, że wszyscy trzej spojrzeli na niego tak, jakby powiedział coś niestosownego.

Snape odgrażał się, że nie unikną kary i okazało się, że nie miał zamiaru zwlekać z przejściem od słów do czynów. Jeszcze tego samego dnia na kolacji jadowitym tonem obwieścił, że rozgrywki quidditcha zostają zawieszone do końca roku szkolnego, a przyczyniły się do tego drużyny Gryffindoru i Ravenclawu, wypaczając ideę sportowej rywalizacji i drwiąc sobie z całej szkoły. O transparencie nie wspomniał ani słowa. Był to jednak tylko wierzchołek góry lodowej. Po posiłku podszedł do nich profesor Flitwick z bardzo zafrasowaną miną. Zebrał całą drużynę i zakomunikował im, że ich miotły zostaną skonfiskowane i mają je przekazać panu Filchowi w niedzielę rano. Ale na tym się nie skończyło.

— Profesor Carrow... jak zapewne wiecie, odpowiada w tym roku szkolnym za... eee... egzekwowanie dyscypliny — zaczął i urwał, wyraźnie dławiąc się niechęcią. Widać było, że wcale nie podoba mu się rola pośrednika wypełniającego polecenia Śmierciożerców.

Timowi zrobiło się go naprawdę szkoda. Bardzo lubił i szanował Flitwicka, i wiedział, że gdyby tylko leżało to w jego mocy, uczyniłby wszystko, by pomóc swoim uczniom.

— Niech pan wali prosto z mostu, panie profesorze — powiedział, możliwe, że nieco zbyt bezpośrednio w stosunku do nauczyciela, ale uznał, że chyba może sobie na to pozwolić, skoro teraz znajdują się dokładnie po tej samej stronie barykady. — Kiedy mamy ten szlaban?

— Otóż to — mruknął Flitwick. — Profesor Carrow nie raczył tego sprecyzować, podobnie jak tego, na czym ów szlaban będzie polegać. Ma się odbyć w tygodniu i profesor Carrow się po was zgłosi.

To wszystko zabrzmiało dość złowieszczo. Carrowowie nigdy nie przejawiali zbytniej inwencji w kwestii szlabanów i samo przypuszczenie, że wykombinowali jednak na tę okazję coś specjalnego — w końcu rzadko trafiało im się na raz aż piętnaście sztuk winowajców do ukarania — budziło pewien niepokój, chociaż żaden z chłopaków na głos by tego nie przyznał.

— Przykro mi, chłopcy — powiedział jeszcze Flitwick i westchnął. Wyglądał na dobitego tą sprawą ostatecznie.

Tim chciał coś powiedzieć, ale żadne rozsądne słowa nie przychodziły mu do głowy, podobnie jak pozostałym Krukonom. Wrócili do swojego domu w mocno ponurych nastrojach.

_c.d.n._


	32. Konsekwencje II

_Kolejna długa przerwa w aktualizacjach, tym razem wywołana splotem raczej nieciekawych okoliczności, które skutecznie odebrały mi na jakiś czas chęć do pisania. Nie ma tu pomyłki w numeracji, to nie jest kolejny rozdział, tylko zgodnie z wcześniejszą zapowiedzią dokończenie poprzedniego. _

_Podziękowania za betę dla __**Merryloon**__._

**Rozdział 31**

**Konsekwencje (c.d.)**

W niedzielę rano Filch, z ohydnym uśmiechem głębokiej satysfakcji przyklejonym do wychudłej twarzy, skonfiskował wszystkie miotły należące do drużyny Krukonów. Zawodników z podstawowego składu Gryffindoru spotkało to samo. Tim z prawdziwym bólem rozstał się ze swoim Nimbusem Dwa Tysiące Jeden, wiedząc, że nie zobaczy go aż do dnia, w którym wreszcie opuści tę przeklętą budę. Mógł tylko patrzeć, jak woźny bezceremonialnie wrzuca naręcze mioteł do schowka, nie dbając o to, by nie uległy przy tym uszkodzeniu. Zamknął potem drzwi na wielką kłódkę i przepędził obserwujących całą tę operację obydwu kapitanów, grożąc im szlabanem. Wilmar puścił to mimo uszu. Nic, co był w stanie wymyślić Filch, nie mogło być gorsze od tego, co szykował dla nich Carrow.

Dzień upływał raczej w markotnej atmosferze. Jakimś sposobem mniej lub bardziej dokładne informacje na temat przebiegu śledztwa Snape'a przedostały się do ogólnej świadomości uczniów i był to główny temat dyskusji przy stołach i w pokojach wspólnych. O wyczynie Longbottoma wiedzieli niemal wszyscy. Jakoś bez oporów uwierzono, że to on wywiesił transparent, natomiast spora część uczniów podawała w wątpliwość, że sam przyznał się do tego Śmierciożercom. Najbardziej złośliwe komentarze wygłaszali Ślizgoni. Musiało ich mocno dotknąć, że przez zawieszenie rozgrywek stracili realną szansę na wygranie Pucharu, pierwszą od lat. Z tego pewnie też powodu Crabbe i Goyle, a także kilku innych, głównie z siódmego i szóstego roku, powtarzało każdemu, kto tylko chciał słuchać, że Longbottom jest zbyt wielkim tchórzem, żeby zrobić coś takiego, więc pewnie podczas przesłuchania to kapitanowie go wsypali.

Całość tych wystąpień miała oczywiście na celu dowalenie Gryfonom — Krukoni rzadko stawali się celem podobnych prowokacji, gdy pod ręką znajdował się znacznie bardziej podatny obiekt, ale Wilmar oberwał niejako rykoszetem. Wieści o tym całym gadaniu dotarły do niego przez pośredników. Szlag go trafiał, bo nie było sposobu, żeby to ukrócić. Nie mógł przecież każdemu po kolei tłumaczyć, co się naprawdę wydarzyło, tym bardziej, że trochę już zmęczony tą całą sytuacją nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty. Gryfoni mogli się nabrać na tak prymitywną prowokację — Krukoni powinni zachować rozsądek.

— Daj spokój, stary. My wiemy jak było — próbował podnieść go na duchu Terry.

Życzliwe słowa kolegi pomogły jednak w niewielkim stopniu, zwłaszcza że po południu, gdy plotki zdążyły zatoczyć szersze koło, zauważył, że część Krukonów spogląda na niego jakoś dziwnie. Zirytowany, wyniósł się wreszcie na resztę dnia do biblioteki, chociaż była to niedziela. Tam przynajmniej panował święty spokój. Robota szła mu jak z kamienia i wypracowanie z zaklęć, które usiłował skończyć, w ciągu trzech godzin nie wydłużyło się o więcej niż dwa mało sensowne akapity. Wracając krótko przed ósmą do wieży, spotkał na schodach Michaela.

— Gdzie byłeś? — zagadnął.

— A, wpadłem do Seamusa, pożyczyć książkę — odparł Corner.

Wilmar zerknął na nieciekawą, szarą okładkę dość grubego woluminu i parsknął śmiechem, gdy przeczytał tytuł.

— Oszalałeś z tego wszystkiego? „Powstania goblinów w XIII wieku"?

— Życie. Trzeba kuć do egzaminów — powiedział Michael. Tim wychwycił jednak w jego głosie coś dziwnego, jakby przyjaciel znów mijał się z prawdą.

— A od kiedy to masz zamiar zdawać historię magii, co?

— No... — zawahał się Corner. — Rozważam różne opcje... A ta książka to... — urwał.

— Dobra, nie chcesz, to nie mów — przerwał mu Wilmar. — Szanuję to. — Wzruszył ramionami, ale tak naprawdę te wszystkie tajemnice już dość mocno go irytowały.

Poniedziałek przywitał ich pochmurnym, szaroburym niebem i równie ponurymi nastrojami. Szkolne życie toczyło się teoretycznie zwykłym rytmem i lekcje odbywały się normalnie, ale coś wyraźnie zmieniło się w panującej atmosferze. Nauczyciele, którzy dotychczas pomimo panującej w szkole sytuacji trzymali się całkiem nieźle i generalnie starali się, by zajęcia przebiegały tak jak dawniej, nie byli chyba już w stanie dłużej podtrzymywać pozorów. McGonagall wydawała się jakaś rozdrażniona i wytrącona z równowagi, ale gdy jej spojrzenie zatrzymywało się na którymś z uczniów zaangażowanych w aferę z transparentem, w jej oczach pojawiał się jakiś dziwny wyraz, jakby lada chwila miało coś w niej pęknąć. Trwało to jednak tylko ulotną chwilę i zaraz maskowała to wrażenie, zazwyczaj udzielając bardziej niż zwykle surowego upomnienia i ganiąc ich za niedokładne rzucanie czarów. Slughorn stracił resztki swojej jowialności i po podaniu klasie przepisu na eliksir, po prostu markotnie siedział za biurkiem, nie przechadzając się po sali i nie zagadując, a jedynie przed bite dwie godziny wpatrując się gdzieś w jeden, odległy punkt albo w blat własnego biurka. I tylko Alecto Carrow była w wyśmienitym nastroju. Temat wykładu dobrała odpowiedni, z pasją opowiadając o mugolskich sposobach tortur.

— Co oni takiego wiedzą, u diabła, czego my nie wiemy? — zapytał z pewnym przejęciem Terry, gdy szli z powrotem do swojego domu po skończonych zajęciach. — Kołem nas będą łamać, czy co?

— Cholera wie — mruknął Michael. — Zastanawia mnie, po co oni to tak odwlekają.

— Po to właśnie, żebyś się denerwował — odparł Tim, bez większego trudu odczytując intencje wroga. Carrowowie grali na czas, stosując tę samą metodę, co drużyna quidditcha, celowo opóźniająca swoje wyjście na boisko z szatni, wystawiając na próbę nerwy przeciwnika.

— Nie znasz dnia ani godziny — wtrącił Anthony.

— Może Carrowowie zdążyli się pochwalić reszcie, co dla nas planują. — ciągnął dalej Wilmar. — A oni nic nie mogą z tym zrobić, co ich chyba średnio cieszy — zamilkł, bo przechodzili właśnie pod pokojem nauczycielskim. W tym samym momencie drzwi się otworzyły i na korytarz wyszła Trelawney. Stanęła jak wryta na widok czwórki Krukonów, jakby ujrzała skazańców idących na egzekucję.

— Chłopcy, chłopcy. Tak bardzo mi przykro — wydusiła z siebie drżącym głosem. Poklepała Goldsteina współczująco po ramieniu, a potem nagle wydała z siebie krótki szloch i niemal odbiegła korytarzem, ocierając oczy krawędzią swojego szala, gdy Anthony zapytał ją, czy wszystko w porządku. Krukoni przez chwilę spoglądali za nią w oszołomieniu.

— Chyba zobaczyła omen śmierci — mruknął Wilmar, ale tak naprawdę był poważnie zaniepokojony. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Carrowowie powiedzieli nauczycielom coś, co ich mocno poruszyło.

Rozmowa zupełnie przestała się kleić i w milczeniu ruszyli w kierunku głównej klatki schodowej. Okazało się, że spotkali się tutaj chyba wszyscy uczniowie Hogwartu na raz. Dołączyli do strumienia mozolnie płynącego w górę. Gdy byli już na półpiętrze między czwartym a piątym piętrem, Wilmar rozejrzał się i nagle zawrócił pod wpływem impulsu. Dostrzegł kogoś, z kim musiał koniecznie porozmawiać.

— Nie czekajcie na mnie — rzucił pośpiesznie do Michaela.

* * *

Neville nienawidził znajdować się w centrum zainteresowania, ale tamtej pamiętnej soboty nie mogło być inaczej. Gdy razem z drużyną Gryffindoru wrócił do pokoju wspólnego, wpadł jakby w środek wielkiego wiru. Stał za daleko, żeby uciszyć Seamusa, który prędko ujawnił jego rolę w całej tej aferze. W rezultacie uwaga współdomowników natychmiast skupiła się na nim. Jak zawsze gdy był podenerwowany, miał wrażenie, że nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć z sensem na absolutnie żadne postawione pytanie i trochę obawiał się reakcji pozostałych Gryfonów. Jednak jego początkowy niepokój okazał się bezpodstawny — od swojego domu otrzymał pełne wsparcie, co było bardzo budujące. Zdecydowana większość uczniów nie kryła swojego podziwu. Od początku roku po cichu kibicowali Gwardii. Dopiero później, widząc, jakie poruszenie wywołała jego działalność, Neville zaczął się poważnie martwić, że w Gryffindorze może pojawić się wielu naśladowców, nad poczynaniami których nie będzie żadnej kontroli. Przypomniał sobie przeczytane w jakiejś książce zdanie, że gdy rzuci się kamyk, trzeba liczyć się z tym, że wywoła się lawinę. Nawet w normalnych okolicznościach Gryfoni nie potrzebowali przecież zbyt dużej zachęty, żeby zacząć łamać regulamin, a jeszcze teraz, kiedy w szkole zaczynało coraz bardziej wrzeć...

Był tak mocno pogrążony w myślach, że dopiero po dłuższej chwili uświadomił sobie, że ktoś go woła.

— Hej, Longbottom! Zaczekaj!

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie i obejrzał przez ramię. Odczuł ulgę, gdy zobaczył, że nie był to żaden ze Ślizgonów szukających zaczepki, tylko kolega Michaela, Tim Wilmar.

— O, cześć — powiedział i zaczekał, aż tamten się z nim zrówna. Spojrzał pytająco na Krukona. Nie wiedział, jaką ten może mieć do niego sprawę.

— Chciałem cię o coś zapytać.

— Jasne. Możemy porozmawiać w drodze? Bo akurat idę do biblioteki, no i... — urwał. Jakoś głupio było mu tłumaczyć się, że zwyczajnie zapomniał zajść tam po skończonych lekcjach. Przypomniał sobie o tym dopiero pod portretem Grubej Damy i dlatego musiał nadłożyć sporo drogi.

— Spoko.

Przeszli kawałek w milczeniu, oddalając się korytarzem, i dopiero kiedy tłum na klatce schodowej został za nimi, Wilmar zapytał konwersacyjnym tonem, jakby chodziło o wynik średnio ciekawego meczu quidditcha:

— Dlaczego się wtedy przyznałeś? Przecież nie musiałeś.

Neville spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

— Nie mogłem stać z boku. To był mój pomysł — powiedział, jakby to było zupełnie oczywiste. — Za długo was tam trzymali.

— I co, sądzisz, że warto było? — zapytał Tim.

— Przyznawać się czy rozwieszać transparent? — odparł pytaniem na pytanie Neville, uśmiechając się lekko.

Wilmar wzruszył ramionami.

— Ogólnie.

— Tak, niezależnie od tego, co z nami zrobią. Pokazaliśmy im, że nie zapomnimy tak łatwo o Lunie. I że potrafimy działać razem... No, tak... solidarnie. A to jest coś, czego oni nigdy nie zrozumieją.

Nie padło żadne pytanie, ale Neville, który jak sam o sobie sądził, nie odznaczał się żadną szczególną umiejętnością w czytaniu ludzi, miał wrażenie, że tym razem wie, jakie wątpliwości dręczą kolegę z roku.

— Nie jestem jakimś bohaterem — powiedział szybko. — To Harry jest odważny i dzielny, a ja tylko… Staram się robić to, co trzeba. Jeżeli damy się im teraz tak przytłamsić, to… No, jeżeli oni wygrają, to jak będzie wyglądało nasze życie? Zastanawiałeś się nad tym?

Tim nic nie odpowiedział. Najwidoczniej wcale się nie zastanawiał. Jak większość zawodników quidditcha zapewne zaczynał czytanie „Proroka" od wiadomości sportowych i na nich kończył. Ale czy można go było za to winić? Sam Neville też nie miałby o niczym pojęcia, gdyby nie stał się częścią Gwardii.

— Wiesz, bardzo bym chciał, żebyśmy mogli zwalić odpowiedzialność na kogoś innego, ale niestety, nie możemy. — Chciał dodać, że przez takich jak Snape i Carrowowie nie ma rodziców, ale te słowa nie przeszłyby mu przez gardło. Nigdy nie mówił o tym nawet najbliższym kolegom. Na samą myśl o tym czuł, jakby w gardle utkwiła mu jakaś dławiąca, włochata kula. Co z tego, że jego rodzice żyli, skoro od lat nie było z nimi kontaktu i nie istniała nawet najmniejsza szansa na to, że kiedykolwiek nastąpi jakaś poprawa? Nienawidził się za to, ale już nie raz zastanawiał się, czy nie lepiej byłoby, gdyby wtedy po prostu zginęli — tak jak rodzice Harry'ego, a nie tkwili między życiem a śmiercią jak jakieś cienie. Odchrząknął i udał, że szuka czegoś w torbie. Byli już prawie pod drzwiami biblioteki. — Poza tym... Jak ktoś coś zrobi, to może innym da to coś do myślenia. — Nie wiedział, skąd w nim samym wzięła się siła, by zacząć sprzeciwiać się Carrowom. Po prostu czuł, że tak trzeba.

Wilmar uniósł wysoko brwi w zdziwieniu, patrząc na niego z ukosa.

— Nie sądzę, żeby Carrowowie…

— Nie chodziło mi o Carrowów — przerwał mu. Posłał mu przepraszający uśmiech, jakby był trochę zawstydzony tym, co powiedział.

Tim nagle załapał. Spojrzał na niego z namysłem.

— Wiesz, jeżeli przy tej grze można skręcić kark, zlatując z miotły, to chciałoby się przynajmniej wiedzieć, o jaką dokładnie stawkę się toczy.

— A może być głupio i banalnie?

— Dawaj.

— Po prostu o to, żeby w Hogwarcie znów było normalnie. Żeby nie trzeba się było dłużej bać i kryć po kątach przed Carrowami. Żeby to znów była zwyczajna szkoła, a nie więzienie. I żeby nasi koledzy z mugolskich rodzin mogli się tutaj uczyć. — Nachmurzył się, myśląc o Deanie. Nikt nie wiedział, co się z nim stało, nawet Seamus, który był jego najbliższym przyjacielem. Korespondencja po prostu urwała się pewnego dnia i tyle, ostatni list dostał od niego w lipcu, a potem cisza.

— To brzmi sensownie — zgodził się Tim. Milczał przez chwilę, a potem powiedział: — Dzięki, stary. Dałeś mi do myślenia.

Skinął mu głową na pożegnanie i rozstali się pod drzwiami biblioteki. Trochę później, gdy Neville wpisywał się do księgi, uświadomił sobie, że jeszcze pół roku temu nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że uda mu się kogokolwiek przekonać do racji Gwardii w zwykłej rozmowie.

* * *

Wtorek minął spokojnie, ale jak się później okazało, była to tylko cisza przed burzą. W środę ledwo zdążyły rozpocząć się drugie przedpołudniowe zajęcia, gdy drzwi klasy otworzyły się gwałtownie, bez uprzedniego pukania. Do środka zajrzał Carrow.

— O co chodzi? — zapytał Flitwick z zaniepokojeniem, opuszczając różdżkę i przerywając demonstrację nowego zaklęcia.

— Przyszedłem po uczniów. Mają zaległy szlaban — odparł Śmierciożerca. — Tak jak się umawialiśmy, prawda?

Flitwick, który w pierwszej chwili wyglądał tak, jakby miał zamiar zaoponować, wyraźnie przygasł. Sztywno skinął głową.

Carrow rozejrzał się po klasie i bezbłędnie wyłonił grupkę skazańców.

— Goldstein, Boot, Wilmar. Corner. Finnigan. A, i oczywiście obrońca uciśnionych, Longbottom. — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, co sprawiło, że jego pociągła, odpychająca twarz nabrała jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemnego wyglądu. — Wy pójdziecie ze mną — powiedział rozkazującym tonem.

— Porwie mi pan prawie pół klasy — próbował jeszcze słabo zaprotestować Flitwick, ale umilkł pod ponurym spojrzeniem Carrowa.

— Jakoś to nadrobią — powiedział Śmierciożerca lekceważąco.

Wywołani uczniowie w milczeniu zebrali swoje rzeczy i wyszli z sali, odprowadzani zaniepokojonymi spojrzeniami reszty. Carrow miał zamiar najwyraźniej skompletować wszystkich winowajców. Dołączyli do nich Gryfoni z piątego i szóstego roku, zabrani z transmutacji i eliksirów. Walcott i McDougal mieli historię magii, ale bez wątpienia woleliby na niej cierpieć mękę nudów, niż zamienić to na cierpienie w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu. Ostatni grupę skazańców uzupełnił Ackerley, wyrwany z lekcji numerologii. Na widok całego tego zgromadzenia zrobił wielkie oczy.

— Jeżeli pójdziemy na dno, to przynajmniej w doborowym towarzystwie — powiedział cicho Michael do Tima, nie tracąc rezonu.

— Titanic tonie, ale orkiestra wciąż gra, co? — odparł Wilmar.

Cały czas zachodził w głowę, co zaplanował Carrow. W jaki sposób miał zamiar jednocześnie przeprowadzić szlaban dla piętnastu osób? Dotychczas jego najbardziej finezyjnym pomysłem było traktowanie uczniów jak worki treningowe i torturowanie ich Cruciatusami. Teraz musiał wymyślić coś wyjątkowo paskudnego.

Doszli do klasy obrony przed czarną magią. Carrow otworzył drzwi.

— No, wchodźcie, wchodźcie — zaprosił ich do środka drwiącym gestem.

Przywitały ich zdumione spojrzenia siedmiorocznych Puchonów i Ślizgonów, którzy stali pozbijani w małe grupki. Nieliczne rozmowy urwały się jak nożem uciął. Ławki, normalnie ustawione w trzech rzędach, poprzesuwano pod ściany i okna, robiąc więcej miejsca na tyłach klasy. Carrow zagonił tam wszystkich szlabanowiczów.

— Wy tam, pod ścianę — rozkazał. — Zostawcie tutaj rzeczy... A, i oddajcie różdżki, nie będą wam potrzebne.

Tim, podobnie jak reszta, bardzo niechętnie spełnił to ostatnie polecenie. Poczuł się, jakby pozbawiono go prawej ręki.

— Stańcie w rzędzie... Nie tak blisko siebie. W rzędzie, mówiłem! — Carrow szturchnął Ackerleya, najwyraźniej uznając, że ten zbyt opieszale stosuje się do jego zarządzenia.

Wilmar zerknął w bok, na swoich kolegów. Przyszło mu do głowy, że wyglądają jak skazańcy stojący przed plutonem egzekucyjnym i w tym momencie zaczął mieć paskudne przeczucie, że już wie, co wykombinował Carrow.

— Dzisiaj będziemy mieć lekcję praktyczną — powiedział Śmierciożerca, zwracając się do swojej klasy. — Zobaczymy, jak sobie poradzicie z zaklęciem Cruciatus. Tam jest wasz cel. — Wskazał na Krukonów i Gryfonów nonszalanckim gestem, nawet na nich nie spoglądając, jakby byli manekinami, na których zwykle praktykowano zaklęcia, a Tim przypomniał sobie pokaz, jaki urządził im fałszywy Moody na czwartym roku, prezentując Cruciatusa na „żywym obiekcie", jak to wtedy określił. Czy on też za chwilę będzie się wić z bólu jak tamten pająk?

Z początku nikt nawet nie drgnął. Większość uczniów wyglądała na zszokowanych tym, co usłyszeli, zwłaszcza Puchoni, ale i niektórzy Ślizgoni nie sprawiali wrażenia szczególnie zachwyconych.

— No co? Ogłuchliście? — warknął Śmierciożerca. — Nie rozumiecie, co się do was mówi?

Crabbe i Goyle spojrzeli na siebie i podeszli bliżej. Chyba nieprzypadkowo ustawili się naprzeciwko Longbottoma. Crabbe podwinął rękawy szaty i uśmiechnął się pod nosem wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnie. Z różdżki Goyle'a wystrzeliło kilka czerwonych iskier. Parkinson zrobiła zaciętą minę i obrzucając pozostałych Ślizgonów wyzywającym spojrzeniem, śmiało ruszyła do przodu. Zdradziło ją jednak drżenie dłoni, którą zacisnęła na różdżce. Potem stopniowo dołączyli do nich kolejni Ślizgoni, najwyraźniej nie chcąc narażać się Carrowowi. Nott mocno zacisnął szczękę, spoglądając gdzieś w przestrzeń. Zabini starał się sprawiać wrażenie, jakby nic sobie z tego wszystkiego nie robił, ale lekko poszarzał na twarzy. Malfoy nie wyglądał na szczególnie przejętego ani poruszonego, biła z niego zimna obojętność. Jednak kiedy powiódł wzrokiem po stojących przed nim uczniach, coś w nim drgnęło, jakby przypomniał sobie coś nieprzyjemnego. Wbił spojrzenie w ziemię, nerwowym gestem pocierając lewe przedramię.

— No dalej, dalej! — Carrow, zniecierpliwiony, sam zaczął ustawiać co bardziej opieszałych Ślizgonów i Puchonów. Trzeba było przyznać, że szło mu to dość sprawnie.

„Pewnie ma w tym bogate doświadczenie" — pomyślał Wilmar, czując narastający, bardzo nieprzyjemny ucisk w piersi. Mógł tylko w milczeniu śledzić tę operację, zastanawiając się, kto będzie jego „parą". Chyba nieprzypadkowo Carrow przydzielił prawie wszystkich Gryfonów Ślizgonom, doskonale wiedząc, jak zadziała animozja panująca między tymi domami. Liczba uczniów w klasie była jednak nieco większa niż szlabanowiczów, więc Śmierciożerca prędko wprowadził drobną zmianę.

— Bulstrode, przesuń się bardziej na lewo. Crabbe, Goyle... Wy tutaj. Poćwiczycie z Longbottomem.

Wilmar podchwycił spojrzenie Michaela. Wyglądał, jakby chciał zabić Carrowa wzrokiem. Sam bezsilnie zacisnął pięści. Ścierwo zrobiło to oczywiście specjalnie, dobrze wiedział, że te dwa tępe osiłki nienawidzą Longbottoma jak mało kogo. Neville jednak nawet okiem nie mrugnął i Tim mógł tylko podziwiać jego opanowanie. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że ten niepozornie wyglądający chłopak może mieć tyle wewnętrznej siły.

Dafne Greengrass posłusznie stanęła naprzeciwko Anthony'ego, opuszczając głowę i kryjąc twarz pod opadającymi na nią długimi blond włosami. Nerwowo zacisnęła dłonie na fałdkach szaty. Smithowi przypadł Terry — Puchon był kompletnie zielony na twarzy. Obok niego stanął Zabini, który wciąż starał się utrzymywać nonszalancką postawę, ale ani razu nie skrzyżował spojrzenia z Michaelem. I wreszcie przyszła kolej na jego przydział — Robert Howler ze Slytherinu. Och, do diabła, dlaczego z nich wszystkich to musiał być akurat on? Robert nie należał może do jego bliskich kumpli, ale trochę się znali. W końcu grali na tej samej pozycji, czasami zdarzało im się pogadać o quidditchu albo o dziewczynach. Teraz ten sam człowiek miał go torturować, a on miał być jego ofiarą. Wiedział, że Robert się nie sprzeciwi. I co gorsza, podejrzewał, że będąc na jego miejscu, postąpiłby dokładnie tak samo.

Nagle bardzo dobitnie uświadomił sobie, że jest dokładnie tak, jak mówił Longbottom. Jeżeli czegoś nie zrobią, tak będzie wyglądało ich życie. W ciągłym strachu. Większość będzie nim sparaliżowana, w milczeniu wykonując rozkazy, nie mogąc się sprzeciwić. Kłopoty nie skończą się wraz z opuszczeniem Hogwartu, poza nim będzie tak samo, albo i gorzej.

Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie zauważył?

Carrow wciąż ustawiał ostatnich uczniów. Nie wszyscy jednak chcieli zastosować się do jego poleceń. Ernie Macmillian co prawda zajął swoje miejsce w szeregu, ale nawet nie wyciągnął różdżki.

— Nie wygłupiaj się — syknął do niego Finnigan. — Wolę, żebyś to był ty niż on. — Wskazał podbródkiem Carrowa, który pokrzykiwał na zbite w grupkę Puchonki, które nie chciały podejść bliżej, wiedząc, czego żądał od nich nauczyciel. Hanna Abbott i Susan Bones były bliskie płaczu, Megan Jones pobladła tak bardzo, że jej twarz przybrała barwę kredy. W końcu jednak i one musiały usłuchać.

Przez moment jeszcze nic się działo. Carrow ustawił się z boku sali, skąd mógł wszystko nadzorować. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi, nie wypuszczając jednak z dłoni własnej różdżki. Nawet Crabbe i Goyle nie rwali się do tego, żeby zacząć. W klasie panowała absolutna cisza. Słychać było, jak za drzwiami ktoś przebiegł korytarzem. Może był to jakiś mocno spóźniony na zajęcia uczeń, a może Filch, ścigający rozrabiającego Irytka. Nikt nawet nie spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Cały świat ograniczał się teraz do klasy obrony przed czarną magią, która za moment miała zamienić się w izbę tortur. Dwa stojące naprzeciwko siebie rzędy uczniów oddzielało nie więcej niż dwanaście stóp przestrzeni — osobliwe pasmo ziemi niczyjej. Równie dobrze mogłaby to być głęboka przepaść. Wiele razy dzielono ich na pary, gdy ćwiczyli zaklęcia albo pojedynki. Zawsze jednak szanse były równe, a praktykowanie uroków i ofensywnych czarów powszechnie lubiane, w przeciwieństwie do wkuwania na pamięć formułek i żmudnego powtarzania na sucho odpowiednich sekwencji ruchów.

Niektórzy Puchoni zerkali jeszcze na Carrowa jakby w nadziei, że ten odwoła swoje polecenie. Na próżno.

— No, na co czekacie? — ponaglił ich Śmierciożerca. Wciąż jeszcze nikt nie zareagował i przez moment wydawało się, że klasa mimo wszystko stawi bierny opór. Carrow był jednak najwyraźniej przygotowany na taki obrót sytuacji. Powiódł wzrokiem po Ślizgonach i Puchonach, aż wreszcie zatrzymał go na Malfoyu. — Draco, może ty zaczniesz? — zaproponował niemal łagodnym tonem. — Ty wiesz, jak rzucić Crucio, prawda?

Malfoy tylko zerknął na niego przelotnie, pustym spojrzeniem człowieka nawykłego do wykonywania podobnych rozkazów. Uniósł różdżkę i w ułamku sekundy, szybszym niż błysk znicza, rzucił klątwę na Ackerleya, który wyglądał na kompletnie przerażonego.

Zaklęcie musiało być silne. Ackerley zgiął się w pół, wyjąc z bólu, i Tim pomyślał, że nigdy chyba nie zapomni tego krzyku. W oczach Carrowa błysnęła przepełniona okrucieństwem satysfakcja. Uśmiechnął się dziko, uśmiechem szaleńca. Wilmar nigdy jeszcze nie czuł do nikogo tak potężnej nienawiści jak w tamtej chwili. Pieprzony psychopata.

Za przykładem Malfoya poszli natychmiast Crabbe i Goyle, a później stopniowo kolejni uczniowie, bojąc się ściągnąć na siebie gniew nauczyciela. Nie do pojęcia było, jak to piekło cierpienia i krzyku, które się rozpętało, nie przyciągnęło niczyjej uwagi — wydawało się, że musi się roznosić po całym zamku, zwłaszcza że Carrow nie rzucił nawet Silencio na drzwi. Nikt jednak nie mógł tego przerwać, jakby klasę oddzielał mur zbudowany z bezsilności i niemocy. Pozostali nauczyciele musieli wiedzieć, co tu się będzie działo, albo przynajmniej się tego domyślać — i w żaden sposób nie mogli temu zapobiec.

Później Wilmar nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć czy Robert był jednym z pierwszych, który się złamał, czy jednym z ostatnich. Ostatecznie, jakie to miało znaczenie? Tylko raz spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Robert zaciskał palce na różdżce tak mocno, że aż mu pobielały knykcie. Poruszył bezgłośnie wargami. Timowi wydawało się, że formują się w słowo „przepraszam".

A potem uniósł różdżkę i rzucił klątwę.

Tim obiecał sobie w duchu, że nie krzyknie.

Chwilę później musiał złamać to postanowienie.

_ c.d.n._


	33. Odcienie szarości I

_Dziękuję za komentarze pod poprzednim rozdziałem i powracam z kolejnym. A właściwie to znowu z połówką. Druga część jest jednak już napisana, więc następna aktualizacja będzie również w czerwcu._

_Ilustracja do rozdziału: __**tinyurl kropka com / o3mpqom**_

_Podziękowania za beta-reading dla __**Merryloon**__._

**Rozdział 32**

**Odcienie szarości**

— Jak mogłeś na to pozwolić?

Głos Minerwy trząsł się od ledwie tłumionego gniewu. Kiedy tylko przyszła do jego gabinetu, okazując silne wzburzenie, domyślił się, czego będzie dotyczyła rozmowa.

Severus szybko skreślił podpis pod urzędowym dokumentem, który przed chwilą skończył czytać. Jego dłoń nawet nie zadrżała; może tylko łuk, jakim miał w zwyczaju przedłużać literę e w swoim nazwisku, wyszedł mu nieco bardziej zamaszysty niż zwykle. Dopiero wtedy podniósł wzrok na McGonagall. Jego spojrzenie było czujne i chłodne, pozbawione jakiegokolwiek śladu emocji. Przypominał węża leżącego w głębokim cieniu, szykującego się, by w sprzyjającym momencie uderzyć i wstrzyknąć przeciwnikowi paraliżującą dawkę jadu.

— Musisz się precyzyjniej wyrażać — powiedział, opierając się wygodniej o wysokie oparcie krzesła. — Wbrew temu, co ci się wydaje, nie odpowiadam za wszystkie katastrofy i nieszczęścia, jakie spadają na świat — zakpił.

— Wystarczy, że odpowiadasz za to, co dzieje się w tej szkole. Chyba, że teraz będziesz usiłował mi wmówić, że nic nie wiedziałeś o tym, co planuje Carrow?

Jeżeli Minerwa spodziewała się, że zaprzeczy albo zacznie się tłumaczyć, to musiała się srodze rozczarować.

— Wręcz przeciwnie. Nie tylko wiedziałem o tym pomyśle, ale w pełni go zaaprobowałem — odparł spokojnie. — Skoro zwykłe metody nie działają, to może zastosowanie terapii szokowej sprawi, że coś wreszcie dotrze do tej zgrai.

McGonagall pokręciła głową, jakby nie chciała uwierzyć w ani jedno zasłyszane słowo. Czyżby zapomniała, z kim rozmawia? Czy to, co się wydarzyło, nie powinno ostatecznie utwierdzić jej w przekonaniu, że niczym nie różni się od Carrowów, że jest tak samo bezwzględny i bezduszny jak oni? W takich chwilach miał wrażenie, że wyłączał się jej zdrowy rozsądek.

— Gdybyś zobaczył tych uczniów... — spróbowała znowu. Kolejny kiepski ruch. Gdyby to była partia szachów, Minerwa właśnie straciłaby jedną z ważniejszych figur w posunięciu, które nie mogło przynieść żadnej korzyści. Dlaczego Śmierciożerca miał się troszczyć o los krnąbrnych uczniów, którzy otwarcie podważyli jego autorytet i rzucili mu wyzwanie przed całą szkołą?

— Mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż wizytowanie infirmerii — odparł oschle Severus.

Zamiast pofatygować się osobiście do skrzydła szpitalnego, wysłał na przeszpiegi Zgredka, który podsłuchał rozmowę pani Pomfrey z opiekunami domów. Wynikało z niej, że stan większości uczniów prezentował się nawet nie najgorzej. Owszem, byli nieco zmaltretowani i negatywne skutki klątwy mogli odczuwać jeszcze przez jakiś czas, ale żaden nie odniósł trwałego uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Po podaniu przeciwbólowych i wzmacniających eliksirów większość z nich została zwolniona z pozostałych lekcji i odesłana do własnych domów, pod warunkiem że następnego dnia zgłoszą się na kontrolę. Kiepsko było tylko z Ackerleyem i Longbottomem, których pielęgniarka postanowiła zatrzymać co najmniej na parę dni, pomimo że obydwaj usiłowali się opierać. Pod adresem Snape'a i Carrowów padło oczywiście sporo ostrych słów, z których Zgredek, wyraźnie zmieszany, powtórzył mu tylko część. Równie niezręcznie było mu mówić o innych rzeczach. Pomfrey z pomocą Slughorna, który przewidująco zaopatrzył swój składzik w przygotowane z odpowiednim wyprzedzeniem eliksiry uzdrawiające i łagodzące ból, sprawnie zajęła się poszkodowanymi uczniami. Horacy musiał być jednak mocno zaskoczony, gdy po opanowaniu sytuacji pielęgniarka, która wcześniej ani na moment nie straciła chłodnej głowy, zupełnie niespodziewanie zaczęła szlochać, przerywając porządkowanie buteleczek z eliksirami w swoim kantorku. Slughorn usiłował ją jakoś nieudolnie pocieszyć, ale jej ulgę zdawał się sprawiać sam fakt, że może mu się wypłakać w klapę marynarki — tak przynajmniej zinterpretował to Zgredek.

— A więc umywasz od tego ręce? Tak chcesz to rozegrać? Zamknąć się tutaj jak w niedostępnej twierdzy i pozwolić im szaleć po szkole? — zapytała Minerwa, jakby wciąż nie była w stanie przyjąć do wiadomości, że można wobec tego wszystkiego pozostawać tak lodowato obojętnym.

— Trzy miesiące temu jakoś bez większych oporów zaakceptowałaś fakt, że zaczęli zajmować się szlabanami.

— Trzy miesiące temu zawarłam z tobą układ, godząc się na wszystko pod jednym tylko warunkiem — że uczniom nie stanie się krzywda.

— Układ, który na dobrą sprawę już dawno powinien przestać obowiązywać! — podniósł głos, na moment tracąc opanowanie. Zły na siebie, prędko powrócił do swojego zwykłego, podszytego groźbą tonu: — Ostrzegam cię, Minerwo. Nie masz nic do zyskania, za to możesz bardzo wiele stracić.

— Nie wiem, co donieśli ci twoi szpiedzy, bo ja ani słowem nie wypowiadałam się o twoich metodach — odparła zimno. — Milczałam nawet wtedy, gdy twoi towarzysze porwali Lunę Lovegood. Ale dłużej już milczeć nie mogę. Na litość boską, czy ty naprawdę nie widzisz nic złego w tym, że Carrow zmusza uczniów do rzucania na swoich kolegów Niewybaczalnych Zaklęć? — W jej głosie pojawiła się nuta desperacji.

— Widzę w tym raczej ciekawy eksperyment psychologiczny. W końcu nikt się nie sprzeciwił, prawda? A to już samo w sobie chyba dość wiele mówi.

Oczekiwał jakiejś kontrującej odpowiedzi, ale Minerwa tylko spojrzała na niego tak, jakby widziała go pierwszy raz w życiu i przez jedną, ulotną chwilę wydawało się, że zadał jej dotkliwy cios, zabijając w niej tę drobną cząstkę, która wciąż chciała dostrzec w nim resztkę człowieczeństwa.

— Myślałam... Sądziłam, że w jakiś sposób... Mimo wszystko... Że zależy ci na tej szkole i na tych uczniach — powiedziała suchym, lekko ochrypłym głosem. Nagle jej wzrok stał się twardy jak stal. Stłumiła emocje, pozostawiając tylko jedną — z trudem opanowaną wrogość, wzbierającą w niej niczym fale przelewające się w morskiej kipieli. — Widzę, że bardzo się myliłam. — Wyprostowała się dumnie. — Nie będę zatem zabierać ci więcej czasu, skoro wszystkie moje słowa trafiają w pustkę.

Gdy za McGonagall zamknęły się drzwi, Severus jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nieokreślony punkt, obracając w palcach krucze pióro. Płomienie świec w lichtarzu zadrżały, poruszone nagłym powiewem wywołanym przez przeciąg; jeden z pergaminów zaścielających lewą stronę biurka sfrunął z wierzchu stosu wprost na podłogę, ale ledwie zwrócił na to uwagę. Potarł nasadę nosa kciukiem i palcem wskazującym. Tępe, pulsujące kłucie w skroniach nie miało nic wspólnego ze zwykłym bólem głowy. Czuł na plecach spojrzenia portretów byłych dyrektorów. Znów patrzyli. Obserwowali. Oceniali. Wiedział, że gdyby tylko się odwrócił, natychmiast umknęliby wzrokiem. Sam nie miał pojęcia, co bardziej go irytowało — fakt, że rzadko kiedy udzielali mu rady, czy tkwiąca gdzieś w zakamarku jego umysłu myśl, że gdyby zaczęli to robić częściej, mogliby podsunąć lepsze rozwiązania dręczących go problemów.

— Podobał wam się dzisiejszy odcinek przedstawiania? — zapytał ich szorstko. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Pochwycił jednak zmartwienie w oczach Dilys Derwent, nachmurzony wyraz twarzy Dextera Fortescue i zafrasowaną minę Bazyla Fronsaca. To wystarczyło za komentarz.

— No... to chyba już nie będzie więcej przychodzić — podsumował Fineas.

— Jak oni się tak sprzeczają, to ja potem ze zdenerwowania nie mogę spać — poskarżył się Dippet Everardowi, kręcąc głową.

Ktoś jeszcze odważył się mruknąć pod nosem, że „oto co się dzieje, gdy na stanowiska pchają się niewłaściwi ludzie", ale Severus ledwie to zarejestrował. Też nie mógł spać, ale obecnie było to najmniejszym z jego zmartwień. Zastanawiał się, czego właściwie oczekiwała Minerwa, przychodząc do niego? Chyba po prostu chciała się poczuć lepiej, łudząc się, że jeżeli jakoś zareaguje, nawet jeżeli będzie to tylko parę słów, które trafią w próżnię, to chociaż odrobinę uspokoi swoje wyrzuty sumienia.

Powinien czuć satysfakcję, że wyszedł z tego obronną ręką, ale nie potrafił siebie okłamywać. To zwycięstwo miało cierpki posmak, gorzki jak woda z zatrutego źródła. Pozwolił na to, by wybuchł kolejny mały pożar, licząc na to, że dzięki temu uda mu się uniknąć pożogi. Tylko co z tego, skoro tak czy inaczej dookoła pozostaną popioły?

Zwykle nic sobie nie robił z tego, co sądzą o nim inni ludzie. Było jednak kilka takich osób, na których mu w jakiś sposób zależało. Sprzeczali się z McGonagall przy każdej możliwej okazji, ale pomimo różnic opinii gdzieś u podłoża ich relacji zawsze istniał wzajemny szacunek. Resztki tego, co kiedykolwiek ich łączyło, właśnie udało mu się całkowicie unicestwić.

Minerwa, Auriga... Całe grono jego współpracowników. Wszędzie zostawiał za sobą spaloną ziemię. Była w tym pewna ostateczność. Wiedział, że nawet gdyby jakimś cudem dostał taką szansę, to tych relacji nie dałoby się w żaden sposób naprawić, tak samo jak nie udało się z Lily.

Zbliżała się pora obiadu, ale Severusowi jakoś nie spieszyło się, żeby iść do Wielkiej Sali. Carrow na pewno pojawi się przy stole, paskudnie wręcz zadowolony z siebie, chełpiąc się, że pokazał uczniom, kto tu rządzi. Snape niezbyt miał ochotę go oglądać, ani tym bardziej słuchać. Domyślał się, skąd Amycus zaczerpnął swój niezwykle kreatywny pomysł na ten szlaban. Jeżeli któryś ze Śmierciożerców okazał się nielojalny i sprzeniewierzył się Czarnemu Panu, nie było dla niego przebaczenia. Trafiał w środek zabójczego kręgu, a jego dawni „przyjaciele" torturowali go, uważając tylko, by nie umarł zbyt szybko. Nie było lepszego sposobu, by udowodnić, że nie chcieli mieć ze zdrajcą nic wspólnego. Severus znał to z doświadczenia. Nie z własnego, bo gdyby kiedyś został wykryty, nie uszedłby z życiem. Nieraz jednak sam stał w tym kręgu i brał udział w podobnych praktykach. Pamiętał zwłaszcza pewnego młodego chłopaka, niewiele starszego niż on sam, gdy przystąpił do Śmierciożerców. W Hogwarcie był tylko jednym z wielu uczniów, nie wyróżniającym się w żaden sposób na jego zajęciach. W organizacji — pomagierem średniego szczebla, który długo musiał pracować na to, by zasłużyć sobie na Mroczny Znak. Aurorom, chcącym za wszelką cenę zdobyć własnego informatora, jakoś udało się go namierzyć. Scrimgeour najwyraźniej nie podzielał opinii Knota, który nie przyjmował do wiadomości powrotu Czarnego Pana, i coś jednak usiłował robić. Skutecznie zastraszyli chłopaka; bał się, że pójdzie siedzieć, więc wszedł z nimi w układy. Nie nadawał się jednak do prowadzenia podwójnej gry i szybko wpadł.

Zanim wreszcie z nim skończyli... Od większości takich wspomnień potrafił się skutecznie odciąć, zepchnąć gdzieś w ciemność, ale jednego nie potrafił zapomnieć — krzyku tamtego dzieciaka, pełnego bólu i cierpienia wycia torturowanego człowieka. Dźwięk wwiercający się w umysł jak zgrzyt paznokci po szkle albo natarczywe brzęczenie roju pszczół; nie sposób było go wyprzeć. Ale pod koniec ten chłopak już nawet nie miał siły wydać z siebie głosu, ze zdartego gardła wydobywał się tylko głuchy jęk. Długo prześladowała go myśl, że mógł się znaleźć kiedyś na jego miejscu. Skończyć w ten sam parszywy sposób. Zmienić się w nędzny strzęp człowieka, odchodzący od zmysłów, błagający swoich oprawców, by przestali go dręczyć, żeby już go po prostu zabili.

Dlaczego musiał sobie o tym teraz przypomnieć? Nic się wtedy nie dało zrobić. Absolutnie nic. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że szkoła była teraz pełna takich dzieciaków, nie mających pojęcia, jak niebezpieczną podjęli grę. Minerwa mogła sobie pomstować na jego niewrażliwość i oburzać się na brutalność Śmierciożerców. I owszem, miała rację, to było niesprawiedliwe i okrutne, i nigdy nie powinno się zdarzyć, ale Severus, nawet gdyby chciał, nie potrafił się przejąć. Zbyt wiele okropności widział i doświadczył w życiu. Do zbyt wielu sam przyłożył rękę. Innych nie mógł powstrzymać. I wiedział, że wkrótce w szkole może być o wiele gorzej.

Naprawdę powinien już iść, ale wciąż nie ruszył się z miejsca. Jeszcze jedna rzecz nie dawała mu spokoju. Zerknął kątem oka na Dumbledore'a. Dziwił się, że dostojny poprzednik w żaden sposób nie skomentował całej sytuacji. Mógł go spróbować podnieść na duchu albo dobić jeszcze bardziej — ale całkowite milczenie było do niego zupełnie niepodobne. Przez chwilę usiłował coś wyczytać z jego oblicza, ale twarz uwieczniona olejną farbą na płótnie ujawniała równie niewiele jak niegdyś jej żywy odpowiednik. Albus doskonale potrafił kryć swoje prawdziwe uczucia, chowając się za maską dobrotliwego staruszka. Jedno go jednak zdradzało — błysk w oku, gdy odkrywał czy słyszał coś niezwykle ważnego. Jeżeli Snape się nie mylił, to właśnie teraz dostrzegał w jego wzroku tę szczególną iskrę triumfu.

— A ty? Nie masz mi nic do powiedzenia? — zapytał nieprzyjemnym tonem. Odsunął krzesło od biurka, odwracając je tak, żeby widzieć obraz. — Nie zechcesz mnie obdarzyć żadnym słowem mądrości?

Albus tylko uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

— Zapewne cię to zdziwi, ale sądzę, że może z tego wszystkiego wyniknąć coś pozytywnego.

Severus doszedł do wniosku, że chyba się przesłyszał. Nastawił się już na bronienie swojej decyzji przed Dumbledore'em. Na pierwszy, nawet najmniejszy zarzut miał zamiar zauważyć jadowitym tonem, że szkody fizyczne, jakie ponieśli uczniowie, były tak naprawdę minimalne. Ostatecznie podczas gry w quidditcha ciągle okładali się pałkami i tłuczkami, a jakoś nikt się nad nimi nie roztkliwiał. Zdawkowy komentarz Dumbledore'a wytrącił mu tarczę z ręki. Na końcu języka miał głupie pytanie: „dlaczego?", ale w porę zdążył się opamiętać i zamiast tego rzekł podejrzliwie:

— Nie zamierzasz się trząść nad delikatną psychiką uczniów i zamartwiać się, jak mocno została nadszarpnięta?

— To oczywiście bolesne i trudno się pogodzić z myślą, że w Hogwarcie doszło do czegoś takiego. Ale to nie są normalne czasy i normalna sytuacja. Musieli to poczuć na własnej skórze. Przekonać się, do czego zdolni są ludzie powodowani strachem. Zobaczyć, co ich czeka, jeżeli tacy jak Carrow pozostaną u władzy.

„I tacy jak ja" — pomyślał kwaśno Severus.

Czy mu się to podobało, czy nie, wszyscy w tej szkole byli przekonani, że jest współodpowiedzialny za całe zło, które zakradło się w jej mury. I może mieli co do tego zupełną rację.

— Carrowowie byli przekonani, że w ten sposób zniszczą solidarność uczniów — mówił dalej Dumbledore. — Ale ja uważam, że będzie dokładnie odwrotnie. To jeszcze bardziej ich scementuje.

— To doprawdy wzruszające, że tak wiele wiary pokładasz w zdolności do wybaczania u nastolatków — zakpił Snape.

— Och, nie sądzę, żeby w najbliższym czasie nastąpiło zbliżenie Gryffindoru i Slytherinu, ale w przypadku innych domów — wręcz przeciwnie.

— Nie mów tego tak, jakby to była moja wina! — obruszył się Severus, natychmiast atakując jak szturchnięty kijem grzechotnik. — Jeżeli ja faworyzowałem Slytherin, to ty robiłeś to w równym stopniu z Gryffindorem.

— Musiałem jakoś zrównoważyć te dziesiątki punktów, które tracili na twoich lekcjach — stwierdził pogodnie Albus.

— Każda rozmowa z tobą doprowadza mnie do obłędu — mruknął Snape. Musiał jednak sam przed sobą przyznać, że ciekawiła go opinia Dumbledore'a. Już za życia Albus wiedział niemal o wszystkim, co działo się w szkole — nie tylko dlatego, że był uważnym obserwatorem, lecz dzięki temu, że potrafił słuchać tego, co mówili inni. I nie chodziło jedynie o ludzi, którzy go otaczali, ale też o skrzaty, portrety, duchy, a nawet sam Hogwart, z którym nawiązał szczególną więź. Teraz fragment jego świadomości, utrwalony na obrazie, sam stał się częścią zamku. W jego przypadku śmierć nie była końcem, tylko nowym początkiem. — Zechcesz wyjaśnić, co jest takiego pozytywnego w tej całej przeklętej sytuacji?

— Nie popełniaj tego samego błędu co Carrowowie, nie doceniając tych młodych ludzi — odparł Albus. — Nas, dorosłych, często powstrzymuje od działania obawa przed konsekwencjami. Skupiamy się na zbyt wielu rzeczach jednocześnie. Młodzi chcą przede wszystkim coś zmienić. Im bardziej Carrowowie będą naciskać, tym większy będzie ich opór i determinacja.

— I co zrobią? Obwieszą mi całą szkołę transparentami? — zapytał ironicznie Severus. Szybko jednak zreflektował się, że Dumbledore nie mówiłby tego wszystkiego bez przyczyny. — Czekaj, ty znów coś wiesz i przede mną ukrywasz — oznajmił oskarżycielsko.

— Nie chciałeś mi powiedzieć, po co Potterowi ten miecz, zbyłeś mnie byle czym, gdy pytałem o medalion, a teraz znowu sugerujesz, że wiesz coś ważnego i musisz oczywiście mówić samymi zagadkami.

— Sądziłem, że lubisz zagadki.

— Może nie w obliczu nadciągającej apokalipsy — powiedział Severus chłodnym tonem. — A zresztą, nie chcesz — nie mów. Mam własne źródła informacji.

Albus niezbyt się przejął tą niebezpiecznie brzmiącą deklaracją. Wiedział, że Snape nie zrobiłby nic, co mogłoby bezpośrednio zagrozić uczniom.

— Wystarczyło zapytać. Chociaż dziwię się, że sam się jeszcze nie domyśliłeś, czym może zajmować się Gwardia. — Dumbledore zdjął okulary ze swojego haczykowatego nosa i zaczął szukać czegoś w kieszeni. Wyciągnął na pulpit znajdującego się przed nim biurka zwinięty kawałek drutu, skrawek pergaminu, jakieś wielkie, stare kluczysko, czerwone pióro, pół paczki cytrynowych dropsów i wreszcie ogromnych rozmiarów zieloną chustkę w żółte grochy, której użył do przetarcia szkieł. Severus, który dotychczas w milczeniu śledził jego poczynania, podświadomie oczekując, że ma to jakiś związek z jego wypowiedzą, oderwał wzrok od śmietnika, jaki wyrósł przed byłym dyrektorem, i zaczął zastanawiać się, co właściwie wiedział o Gwardii i jej dotychczasowych dokonaniach. Po chwili nabrał przekonania, że odpowiedź miał właściwie przez cały czas na wyciągnięcie ręki — wystarczyło tylko skojarzyć wszystkie fakty.

— Niech zgadnę. Kryją się w Pokoju Życzeń, tak jak za czasów Umbridge? I pewnie jeszcze praktykują tam sobie nielegalne zaklęcia?

Dumbledore skinął twierdząco głową.

— Jakim cudem nikt ich jeszcze nie wykrył? — zapytał Snape, szczerze zdziwiony, jednocześnie myśląc sobie kilka nieprzyjemnych rzeczy o Filchu, który w swoich codziennych raportach ani słowem nie wspomniał mu, że może dziać się coś niepokojącego. Widocznie tak mocno skupił się na pilnowaniu, żeby na ścianach nie pojawiało się nowe graffiti, że przeoczył wszystko inne z uczniami zwołującymi tajne spotkania włącznie.

— Są bardzo ostrożni. Poza tym spotykają się w małych grupach i wracają do własnych domów przed wyznaczoną przez ciebie godziną policyjną — wyjaśnił Dumbledore.

— Wspaniale — podsumował Snape, odchylając się na oparcie krzesła. Potarł dłonią czoło. Nagle poczuł się bardzo zmęczony. — Teraz jeszcze tylko brakuje, żeby wybuchła tu jakaś rewolucja. To też przewidziałeś?

— Nie możesz powstrzymać czegoś, na co nie masz wpływu.

— Mam wrażenie, że mam wpływ na coraz mniej rzeczy — skwitował Severus. Oryginalny plan nie zakładał zmagania się z uczniami działającymi w podziemiu. Wychodził z założenia, że bez Pottera nie będą potrafili się zorganizować. Jak miał w takich warunkach dopilnować, żeby ci wszyscy niepokorni buntownicy dotrwali do egzaminów? Gdyby tylko zdołał wypchnąć z Hogwartu całe to problematyczne towarzystwo, ich bezpieczeństwo nie byłoby dłużej jego problemem. Niestety, do czerwca pozostały jeszcze cztery miesiące, a przez ten czas mogło się wydarzyć bardzo dużo. — Zechcesz mnie ostrzec z odpowiednim wyprzedzeniem, gdyby twoi ulubieńcy mieli zamiar zabrać się za wyważanie drzwi do gabinetu? Może wtedy zdążę się wymknąć tyłem.

— Ale ten gabinet nie ma tylnych drzwi — wtrącił Dippet, który ocknął się na chwilę i dosłyszał tę część konwersacji. — Ach, to był sarkazm?

Snape zupełnie go zignorował.

— Zdaję sobie sprawę, że musi być ci niezwykle ciężko, Severusie — powiedział Dumbledore, oferując wsparcie. — Nigdy nie prosiłbym cię o coś takiego, gdybym nie był całkowicie przekonany, że jesteś jedyną osobą, która temu wszystkiemu podoła.

— Wiedziałem, na co się decyduję — oznajmił Snape dość szorstko, ucinając temat, głosem równie zimnym co szron, kreślący lodowe kwiaty na szybach gabinetu. Nie chciał dłużej ciągnąć tej rozmowy i narażać się na zbłądzenie na niebezpieczne terytorium zwątpienia i własnej niemocy. Od początku tkwił w tym wszystkim sam. Żadne słowa, nawet najbardziej krzepiące, nie mogły nic zmienić. To, co naprawdę myślał i czuł, nie było ważne — liczyło się tylko jedno: misja, którą musiał wypełnić.

Poszedł wreszcie na obiad, gdzie zmuszony był cierpliwie znosić towarzystwo Carrowów, jednocześnie ignorując puste krzesła przy stole nauczycielskim, których tego dnia było wyjątkowo dużo. Wyglądało na to, że coraz większa część personelu zaczęła stosować strategię Sinistry, chociaż z zupełnie innych powodów. Po posiłku nie wrócił do gabinetu, tylko poszedł prosto do swoich komnat. Rozmowa z Dumbledore'em jasno wskazywała, że powinien się zainteresować, co dzieje się za jego plecami. Z tą myślą już drugi raz tego dnia wezwał do siebie Zgredka. Skrzat pojawił się z cichym trzaskiem i wbił spojrzenie ogromnych oczu w Snape'a, czekając na polecenia.

— Zgredku, mam dla ciebie nowe zadanie. Poobserwujesz dla mnie Neville'a Longbottoma i Ginewrę Weasley. — Przez moment zastanawiał się, czy dorzucić do tego parę nazwisk uczniów, co do których miał pewność, że należą do Gwardii, ale uznał, że na razie jest to niepotrzebne. Skrzat, chociaż mógł dokonać rzeczy niemożliwych dla czarodzieja, nie był jednak w stanie rozerwać się na sztuki. — Chcę wiedzieć, kto należy do bliskiego grona ich przyjaciół. Mam podejrzenie, że nielegalnie praktykują zaklęcia i muszę wiedzieć, w jakim zakresie się to odbywa, czym dokładnie się zajmują i w jakim stopniu są zorganizowani. Korzystają głównie z Pokoju Życzeń, ale to nie powinno być dla ciebie przeszkodą...

— Ale... ale to przyjaciele Harry'ego Pottera. — Skrzatowi nieco oklapły uszy. — Z pewnością nie mogą robić nic... nielegalnego.

— Właśnie dlatego, że to przyjaciele Pottera, z pewnością robią coś nielegalnego — odparł Severus ze zniecierpliwieniem. Przeszedł kilka kroków wzdłuż swojej komnaty, zakładając ręce za plecy i zastanawiając się, jak sformułować kolejne polecenie. — Najpierw jednak sprawdzisz profesor McGonagall. Chcę wiedzieć, czy nie zamierza podjąć jakichś działań, biorąc pod uwagę to, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło na szlabanie u Carrowa, i czy przypadkiem nie przyjdzie jej do głowy organizowanie jakichś tajnych spotkań ze swoimi współpracownikami. — Jeżeli Minerwa uznała, że niepewne porozumienie, jakie dotychczas ich łączyło, przestało obowiązywać, oczywiście zrzucając całą winę na niego, to mogła też przestać zachowywać się tak powściągliwie jak dotychczas. Była zbyt mądra, by otwarcie wystąpić przeciwko niemu, ale mogła zacząć podkopywać jego pozycję. W każdym razie jeszcze bardziej niż dotąd. — Dowiedz się ogólnie, co się o mnie mówi. Publicznie będzie się wyrażać oględnie, ale w prywatnych rozmowach, zwłaszcza z profesorami Sprout i Flitwickiem, i z panią Pomfrey, będzie mniej ostrożna.

W miarę jak mówił, skrzat robił coraz bardziej żałosną minę. Snape wiedział, że Zgredek żywił głębokie przywiązanie do Pottera i myśl, że teraz miał szpiegować i donosić na jego bliskich przyjaciół, musiała być dla niego trudna do zaakceptowana, podobnie jak konieczność naruszania prywatności profesorów, których darzył dużą estymą. W pierwszym odruchu chciał go odesłać bez udzielania żadnego wyjaśnienia, ale nagle uświadomił sobie, że skrzat domowy był praktycznie jego jedynym sojusznikiem w całym zamku. Służył mu, bo uważał go za bohatera, obarczonego trudną i niebezpieczną misją, którą nie do końca rozumiał. Zrazić go do siebie byłoby poważnym błędem. Jego polecenie i tak pewnie by wykonał, ale mógłby niezbyt przyłożyć się do powierzonego zadania — w końcu cechował się nietypową dla swojego gatunku samowolą.

Severus wahał się jeszcze przez chwilę. Co za nonsens, żeby musiał tłumaczyć się przed skrzatem! Jednak z drugiej strony zadziwiająco łatwo było mu pogodzić się myślą, że będzie zmuszony odrobinę się odsłonić, by przekonać go do swoich racji. Przed drugim człowiekiem chyba już nie potrafiłby się otworzyć. Oparł się o gzyms kominka i wbił spojrzenie w zimne, wygasłe palenisko.

— Zastanawiasz się, dlaczego chcę, żebyś to zrobił?

— Zgredek nie jest od tego, żeby się zastanawiać — odpowiedział niepewnie skrzat.

— Jesteś wolnym skrzatem i pomagasz mi z własnej woli.

Zgredek nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że posiadał znacznie więcej niż stojący przed nim czarodziej. Wolność i własna wola — Severus stracił jedno i drugie wiele lat temu. Pomyślał o Mrocznym Znaku na swoim przedramieniu, zaciskając lewą dłoń w pięść. Przez jego rękę przebiegł impuls fantomowego bólu, jakby nagle wbiła się w nią długa, cienka igła.

— Prawda jest taka, że bez twojej pomocy... cóż... byłbym na straconej pozycji.

Przeniósł spojrzenie na skrzata, który wydawał się zupełnie zaskoczony, słysząc te słowa.

— Przyszedłeś do mnie, gdy Weasley i jej przyjaciele chcieli ukraść Miecz Gryffindora, dzięki czemu mogłem ich powstrzymać. Pomogłeś mi ochronić profesor Sinistrę. Teraz musisz być moimi oczami i uszami w zamku. Nie mogę ocalić tej szkoły, jeżeli zawszę będę trzy kroki w tyle. Rozumiesz?

Skrzat powoli pokiwał głową, lecz w jego spojrzeniu wciąż dało się dostrzec wahanie. W jego umyśle podział był prosty. Czarodzieje tacy jak Dumbledore czy Potter kwalifikowali się jako dobrzy, Malfoy czy Czarny Pan — źli. Zgredek chciał zaliczyć Snape'a do tej pierwszej kategorii, ale podświadomie czuł, że coś tu nie pasuje. Zaczął dostrzegać, że świat dyrektora składał się z odcieni szarości, i nic nie było w nim idealnie czarne ani idealnie białe. Niemniej wyglądało na to, że mu uwierzył. Nic dziwnego. Severus w zasadzie mówił prawdę, a że nigdy nie powiedziałby tego, gdyby nie chłodna kalkulacja, obliczona na to, by go sobie zjednać, było sprawą drugorzędną.

— Zgredek zrobi wszystko, co będzie konieczne — oświadczył skrzat i deportował się.

Kiedy zniknął, Snape jeszcze przez moment stał bez ruchu przy kominku. Od strony żerdzi Fawkesa dobiegał cichy szelest piór — ptak robił intensywny przegląd upierzenia. Severus spojrzał w jego kierunku. Feniks właśnie wyrwał sobie spod skrzydła drobne, nadłamane piórko i wypuścił je z dzioba. Skrząc się jak iskra z ogniska i wirując w powietrzu, powoli opadło w dół i obróciło w popiół, ledwie dotknęło posadzki. Tak bardzo przywykł do obecności Fawkesa, że niemal przestał zwracać na niego uwagę. Od czasu do czasu znajdował na swoim fotelu należące do niego zabawki — tę nieszczęsną, wymęczoną jaszczurkę albo zagubione kulki, które wypadły z magicznego sześcianu — i wtedy zastanawiał się, czy to jakiś kuriozalny wyraz zupełnie niezasłużonej sympatii.

Sięgnął po różdżkę, by zapalić świece w lichtarzach stojących na gzymsie kominka i biurku. W lochach o żadnej porze dnia nie było zbyt jasno, ale zimą, nawet stosunkowo wczesnym popołudniem, panował już półmrok.

Jeżeli Zgredek dobrze wywiąże się z powierzonego mu zadania, pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu zyska pełen ogląd placu boju, jakim stała się szkoła, i być może w porę zdąży zminimalizować szkody w przypadku kolejnej kryzysowej sytuacji. Powinien już dawno temu wydać mu to polecenie. Działalność uczniów zwyczajnie zbagatelizował, ale Minerwę od samego początku należało objąć specjalnym dozorem. Nienawidzili go bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego, ale to dobrze. Może dzięki temu przetrwają — w końcu nic nie jednoczy bardziej niż wspólny wróg. On z kolei, tak długo, jak było to w jego mocy, miał zamiar wytrwać na swoim stanowisku i wciąż chronić ich wszystkich, najlepiej jak potrafił.

_c.d.n._


	34. Odcienie szarości II

_Aktualizacja miała być pod koniec czerwca, jest pod koniec lipca. Nieco rozproszył mnie Mundial i pisanie innego opowiadania, związanego z quidditchem. Na chwilę jednak wracam do „OZ" — w tej połowie rozdziału Snape'a praktycznie nie ma, jest za to Neville i paru innych bohaterów._

_Podziękowania za beta-reading dla __**Merryloon**__ i __**Mefisto**__._

**Rozdział 32**

**Odcienie szarości (c.d.)**

— Nie zjesz nawet jednej? — zapytała Ginny, wskazując na otwarte pudełko czekoladowych żab leżące na kołdrze szpitalnego łóżka. Neville tylko pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się blado. Nie chciał jej martwić, więc nie powiedział, że po tych wszystkich eliksirach, którymi nafaszerowała go pani Pomfrey, kompletnie nie miał apetytu. Jakoś przymusił się do przełknięcia kilku łyżek porannej owsianki, bo nie mógłby przyjąć na pusty żołądek kolejnej dawki leczniczych mikstur, ale już na samą myśl o nadchodzącym obiedzie mdliło go i wszystkie wnętrzności wywracały mu się na lewą stronę. — Jak się nie pospieszysz, to Seamus sam zaraz wszystkie wykończy — dodała, spoglądając karcąco na Finnigana, który zdążył już pochłonąć niemal pół opakowania jej podarunku dla Neville'a.

Seamus, przymierzający się właśnie do odgryzienia głowy chyba już szóstej z kolei żabie, zamarł z głupią miną. Ta natychmiast wyczuła swoją szansę i wymknęła mu się z ręki, długim susem wskakując za nocną szafkę.

— No i teraz nikt jej już nie zje — mruknął, pochylając się na krześle i zerkając pod łóżko. Coś go jednak musiało przy tym ruchu zaboleć, bo skrzywił się lekko i pomasował kark. Dla niego szlaban przebiegał ulgowo, ale niestety tylko do pewnego momentu. Carrow może nie należał do zbyt spostrzegawczych ludzi, lecz nie mógł nie zauważyć, że Ernie Macmillian, który był parą Finnigana, niezbyt przykładał się do rzucania Niewybaczalnego zaklęcia. Wściekły, odepchnął Puchona, i sam postanowił pokazać, jak wygląda porządny, silny Cruciatus. Przez resztę zajęć krążył za plecami swoich uczniów, na zmianę grożąc, że jeżeli się bardziej nie postarają, to zaraz sami wylądują pod ścianą obok szlabanowiczów, i na wyrywki, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia miotając torturującym zaklęciem w nieszczęsnych skazańców. Tym sposobem każdy odcierpiał swoje.

— Powiedz tak na serio, trochę lepiej się już czujesz? — zagadnęła Ginny. Wczoraj widzieli się bardzo krótko, może z kwadrans, bo pani Pomfrey kategorycznie twierdziła, że nie można go przesadnie męczyć. W środę w ogóle nikogo nie wpuściła do swoich pacjentów.

— Jakoś żyję. — Neville zacisnął dłonie na kołdrze, żeby ukryć lekkie drżenie dłoni. Pani Pomfrey mówiła, że to skutek uboczny Cruciatusa, reakcja układu nerwowego, która powinna zupełnie ustąpić za kilka dni, podobnie jak zawroty głowy i bolesne skurcze mięśni. Cieszył się, że żadna z dziewczyn należących do Gwardii nie musiała przez to przechodzić. — Chciałbym już wrócić do dormitorium. No i do naszych... zajęć. — W porę ugryzł się w język, by nie powiedzieć „treningów", ale Ginny i Seamus zrozumieli, co miał na myśli. Nie znajdowali się tutaj sami, dlatego lepiej było nic nie wspominać o Gwardii.

Zerknął w stronę swojego towarzysza niedoli. Ackerley leżał na łóżku w dalszej części sali, odwrócony do nich plecami, bardzo starając się udawać, że wcale nie przysłuchuje się ich rozmowie. Pewnie mu się nudziło, bo w przeciwieństwie do Neville'a, jego właściwie nikt nie odwiedzał. Wczoraj trochę pogadali z nim Krukoni, którzy musieli się zgłosić na kontrolę do Pomfrey, tak jak wszyscy szlabanowicze, ale dzisiaj rano wpadł do niego tylko Tim Wilmar. Widocznie jako kapitan drużyny czuł się za to wszystko w jakiś sposób odpowiedzialny. Zamienił też parę słów z Nevillem. Zapytał go, jak się czuje, odparł, że sam też niespecjalnie, jakby porządnie poobijały go tłuczki, i szybko się zmył, gdy na horyzoncie pojawiła się pielęgniarka z poranną dawką eliksirów. Najwidoczniej obawiał się, że z rozpędu mogłaby napoić nimi i jego, a trzeba przyznać, że mieszanka ze szczuroszczeta, aletrisu i dyptamu była wyjątkowo paskudna.

Obydwaj pacjenci marzyli tylko o powrocie do swoich domów, ale na razie nie było o tym mowy. Pani Pomfrey jeszcze w środę zapowiedziała, że zatrzyma ich co najmniej do soboty. Neville wiedział, że pielęgniarka mówiła to nie bez przyczyny. Czuł, że nawet teraz nie byłby w stanie wejść o własnych siłach na siódme piętro — dotarcie do toalety stanowiło obecnie szczyt jego możliwości — ale gryzł się myślą, że z każdym kolejnym dniem pobytu w skrzydle szpitalnym dostarczał dodatkowej satysfakcji swoim oprawcom. Nie chciał dłużej uchodzić za słabowitego.

Myśl o jego własnym dormitorium przypomniała mu o czymś.

— Seamus, podlałeś może mojego kwiatka? — zapytał. O Teodorę, pogrążoną w stanie hibernacji, nie musiał się na szczęście martwić. Od jesieni spała sobie bezpiecznie w szklanym terrarium, wsuniętym pod jego łóżko.

Finniganowi, gdy tylko usłyszał wzmiankę o ukochanej roślince Neville'a, błysnęło w oku. To było niczym słowo-klucz.

— Zwariowałeś? — zapytał, symulując oburzenie. — Ja do tego chwasta nie podejdę. Pokolić się można.

— Co takiego? — zapytała Ginny z zaskoczeniem.

— No, kolce ma przecież. Ten chwast Neville'a. Już raz mnie ukłuł.

Słysząc to, Ginny zerknęła na Longbottoma, jakby obawiając się, jak zareaguje na te słowa i musiała się mocno zdziwić, gdy spostrzegła, że ten nie tylko się nie obraził, ale nawet uśmiechnął. Docinki na temat hodowanego przez niego pieczołowicie kwiatka były jednym z wewnętrznych żartów, zrozumiałych tylko dla mieszkańców ich dormitorium. Zwłaszcza Dean i Seamus w nich przodowali. Nie były to jednak złośliwości, a typowe wygłupy lubiących się nawzajem kolegów, którzy prześcigali się w słownych utarczkach. Neville tylko raz się naprawdę zdenerwował, gdy ukryli jego roślinkę, próbując mu wmówić, że podwędzili ją bracia Weasley. To akurat jego zdaniem wypadło średnio śmiesznie.

— Nie pokłułby cię, gdybyście się nie wygłupiali z Deanem, chowając mi go — przypomniał teraz Seamusowi.

— Oj tam, to był tylko żart. Nic mu się nie stało.

— No tak, ale on nie lubi, jak się go rusza. Obraził się i dlatego już nie kwitnie.

— Taki chwast i ma kwitnąć? Widocznie ma złe warunki. A my z Deanem chcieliśmy mu stworzyć dobre...

Zamilkł, najwyraźniej przypominając sobie o przyjacielu i zastanawiając się, co się z nim dzieje. Jego chwilowy entuzjazm przygasł. Neville'owi też brakowało Deana, chociaż nie kumplowali się jakoś blisko. Thomas zawsze trzymał się z Seamusem, tak jak Harry z Ronem. Neville przez długi czas miał wrażenie, że trochę odstaje od tego towarzystwa. Wszystko zmieniło się na piątym roku, gdy rozpoczęły się treningi Gwardii i wszyscy jakoś bardziej się ze sobą zżyli. Teraz, bez trójki kolegów, ich dormitorium było jak wymarłe.  
— To może ja go podleję? — zaproponowała Ginny.

— O, świetny pomysł — powiedział Seamus, ożywiając się lekko. — Na ciebie będzie, jak ten chwast mu zgnije.

Uśmiechnął się blado, ale widać było, że stracił nastrój do jakichkolwiek wygłupów. Wziął do ręki jedną z kart pozostałą po rozpakowaniu czekoladowej żaby, która przedstawiała Margaret Bryan, i przez chwilę obracał ją w palcach, przyglądając się wizerunkowi czarownicy. Zmarszczył brwi, jakby nad czymś dumał.

— Powiedzcie mi, co ja mam zrobić z Erniem? — zapytał nagle, odkładając kartę. — Ciągle chodzi za mną i przeprasza. Już nie wiem, jak mu tłumaczyć, że nie ma o czym gadać...

Neville uważał, że wręcz przeciwnie. Powinni o tym mówić, nim poczucie winy z jednej strony, a krzywda i upokorzenie z drugiej zatrują stosunki pomiędzy członkami Gwardii. Nie było najmniejszej wątpliwości, że to Śmierciożercy postawili ich wszystkich w tej koszmarnej sytuacji. Niczego bardziej nie pragnął, niż zwołać spotkanie całej grupy i spróbować jakoś to naprawić. A Macmillian faktycznie był w kiepskim stanie. Neville widział się z nim wczoraj po południu, bo Puchon wpadł go odwiedzić. Wyglądał tak okropnie, że pani Pomfrey zaniepokoiła się, czy nie potrzebuje eliksiru wzmacniającego. Słysząc to, Macmillian tylko pobladł jak ściana, powiedział coś bez sensu do Neville'a i uciekł ze skrzydła szpitalnego, nim ten zdążył mu cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.

— Wszystkim to mocno dokopało — powiedział cicho Neville. Ginny posłała mu zatroskane spojrzenie.

— Wciąż cię jeszcze boli? — zapytał Seamus ze zrozumieniem. — Oberwałeś najmocniej ze wszystkich. Ale nie martw się, trafi się okazja, to policzymy się z tymi gnojami — zapewnił ponurym, zapalczywym tonem. — Wiedzą, że przegięli, wszędzie łażą teraz w bandzie i boją się nosa wyściubić z tej swojej nory w lochach.

— To nie o to chodzi. Tylko... — Wziął głęboki oddech. — Tylko ja już teraz wiem... mogę sobie wyobrazić, przez co przechodzili moi rodzice. — Udało się. Powiedział to i nawet głos mu nie zadrżał.

Seamus spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. W przeciwieństwie do Ginny nic nie wiedział o tym, co spotkało Longbottomów.

— Nigdy nic nie mówiłeś o swoich rodzicach — powiedział wreszcie powoli. Zerknął na Ginny, jakby chciał się upewnić, czy coś o tym wiedziała. Widząc zmieszanie i smutek dziewczyny, musiał się domyśleć, że chodziło o coś poważnego. Przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na Neville'a, ale widocznie bał się zapytać.

— Moi rodzice byli aurorami — zaczął Neville. — Krótko po zniknięciu Sam-Wiesz-Kogo porwali ich Śmierciożercy. — Przełknął ślinę. — T-torturowali ich, chcieli od nich wyciągnąć informacje. — Usłyszał lekki szelest pościeli dobiegający od strony łóżka Ackerleya i wiedział, że on też słucha, ale w tej chwili nie obchodziło go, czy o jego rodzicach dowie się nazajutrz cała szkoła. — Są teraz w Świętym Mungu. Oni... oni to przeżyli, ale ich umysły... Nie ma z nimi kontaktu.

Seamus otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia, słysząc tę historię.

— Kurde, Neville, nie wiedziałem. Przykro mi.

Ginny nic nie powiedziała, ale wyglądała tak, jakby zbierało jej się na płacz. Neville był trochę zły na siebie, że zaczął ten temat. Nie chciał przerzucać na nich tego, co go dręczyło. Współczucie ani zamartwianie się nie mogło przywrócić zdrowia jego rodzicom. Zadręczanie się tym było jego prywatnym koszmarem, który przeżywał na jawie. W środę, po tym okropnym szlabanie, przez całą noc leżał bezsennie, wpatrując się w ledwie widoczny w ciemnościach sufit i zastanawiając, czy jego rodzice czuli dokładnie to samo, co on. Z ciężkim sercem uświadomił sobie, że musiało być gorzej. Zaklęcia rzucane przez dwóch nawet najbardziej podłych osiłków, pomimo ich najszczerszych chęci, na pewno nie dorównywały torturom, jakie byli w stanie zadać Śmierciożercy.

Jak długo to trwało? Jak długo trzeba torturować człowieka, nim jego umysł się podda i udręczony, osunie w ciemną głębię szaleństwa, by już nigdy nie powrócić? Po każdej wizycie w szpitalu zastanawiał się, jak wygląda świat, w którym teraz żyją jego rodzice. Czy w ogóle rejestrują jego istnienie, pamiętają, że mają syna? Czy był dla nich tylko zamazaną postacią, widoczną za nieprzeniknioną, gęstą mgłą? Jako dziecko szczerze wierzył, że kiedyś ockną się z tego letargu i wypowiedzą jego imię. W końcu odruchowo ściskali dłoń, gdy się im ją podało, reagowali na proste polecenia opiekujących się nimi pielęgniarzy, czasami nawet usiłowali coś powiedzieć — oderwane słowa, niekiedy tylko pojedyncze sylaby, w których bezskutecznie usiłował doszukać się sensu.

Niektórzy magomedycy twierdzili, że jest pewna szansa, żeby próbować z nimi rozmawiać, bo może, chociaż nie byli w stanie odpowiedzieć, coś przebijało się przez mur, jaki otaczał ich świadomość. Neville próbował więc rozmawiać, zwłaszcza kiedy nie było przy nim babci, bo Augusta jasno dała mu do zrozumienia, że nie powinien robić sobie nadziei. Opowiadał rodzicom o tym, co robił w szkole, o swoich kolegach i nauczycielach, o swojej ropusze Teodorze, która wciąż mu ginęła, o odkrytej pasji do zielarstwa i o tym, jak kompletnie nie radzi sobie na eliksirach. Wydawało mu się, że ojciec lekko się uśmiecha za każdym razem, gdy wspominał o szkolnych rozgrywkach quidditcha. Babcia mówiła, że sam grał w drużynie Gryffindoru; zawsze między jej słowami dało się wyczuć lekką przyganę, że Neville nie odziedziczył po nim talentu do tego sportu. Usiłował sobie wmówić, że spojrzenie mamy staje się mniej spłoszone, gdy wspominał o astronomii. Zaczął więc opowiadać jej o lekcjach, o obserwacjach, jakie prowadzili, o mroźnych nocach na szczycie wieży i widoku rozgwieżdżonego nieba, który pewnie potrafiłby bardziej docenić, gdyby nie lęk przestrzeni. Wyznał, że trudno mu prawidłowo skalibrować teleskop i że trochę się obawia profesor Sinistry, bo ciągle mylą mu się definicje, które im podaje, i wciąż się boi, że o coś go zapyta, a on nie będzie znał odpowiedzi.

Jakieś dwa albo trzy lata temu wydawało się, że nastąpił przełom. Podczas jednej z wizyt ojciec niespodziewanie wręczył mu własnoręcznie wykonany obrazek. Okazało się, że któryś z młodych lekarzy postanowił przetestować eksperymentalną metodę i usiłował porozumieć się z pacjentami za pomocą malunków, inspirując się technikami stosowanymi u niemagicznych. Jak się okazało Frank Longbottom pamiętał do czego używa się pędzli i farb. Niestety, komunikatu, jaki miało przekazać stworzone przez niego dzieło, które zapewne wywołałoby furorę w każdej mugolskiej galerii sztuki nowoczesnej, nie udało się zinterpretować, mimo że nad pomarszczoną od nadmiaru wody kartką debatowało całe konsylium magomedyków.

Babcia, kiedy zobaczyła ten malunek, tylko pokiwała głową i gdy wrócili do domu, wyciągnęła zza komody w salonie dużą, tekturową teczkę z akwarelami, które jego tata stworzył w młodości. Neville, oglądając kolekcję złożoną głównie z żaglowców i smoków, doszedł do wniosku, że zdolności rysunkowe były kolejnym talentem, którego po nim nie odziedziczył. Zawiesił obrazek taty na ścianie w swoim pokoju i za każdym razem, gdy na niego patrzył, odnajdywał nowe znaczenie w tych nieregularnych plamach i pociągnięciach pędzla, dziwnej kompozycji bladobłękitnej szarości, przełamanej tylko w jednym rogu pomarańczowymi smugami — wszystko poza nadzieją, że stan rodziców kiedyś naprawdę ulegnie poprawie.

Nie był w stanie opowiedzieć o tym wszystkim Seamusowi i Ginny, ubrać w słowa rozczarowania i rozżalenia, jakie go ogarniało, gdy jedyną reakcją na jego słowa było puste spojrzenie albo wręczony nieśmiało papierek po gumie do żucia Drobble'a. Mruknął więc tylko:

— Wybaczcie, nie jest łatwo... Niepotrzebnie zaczynałem ten temat

Przez długą chwilę w sali wisiało niezręczne milczenie. Ginny mięła rąbek swojej szaty, a Seamus zwinął w kulkę sreberko, które zostało po rozpakowaniu czekoladowej żaby. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało, co powiedzieć, więc to on musiał znaleźć jakiś neutralny temat. Pomógł mu przypadek. Zachmurzone niebo rozpogodziło się na moment i przez wysokie, wykuszowe okna skrzydła szpitalnego wpadło trochę słońca, rysując na posadzce jasne prostokąty blasku. Jeden ze zbłąkanych promyków odbił się od kolczyka Ginny — srebrnego kółeczka ze zwisającą z niego rzodkiewką.

— Wciąż je nosisz — powiedział cicho Neville, spoglądając na tę nietypową ozdobę.

— Już się do nich przyzwyczaiłam — uśmiechnęła się blado. — Przypominają mi o niej.

— Dlaczego to były rzodkiewki? — zagadnął po chwili Seamus. Lunę znał najsłabiej z ich trójki, spotkali się dopiero w Gwardii i nigdy zbyt wiele ze sobą nie rozmawiali.

Ginny posmutniała. Trąciła delikatnie jeden ze swoich kolczyków.

— Nie wiem. Nigdy nie zapytałam.

Neville czuł się tak, jakby jakiś ciężki, oślizgły głaz przygniótł mu pierś, gdy pomyślał, że sam też nigdy nie zapytał o wiele rzeczy. Nie miał pojęcia, czym są chrapaki krętorogie, gnębiwtryski, nargle i witczaki, ani dlaczego Luna tak lubiła testrale. Skąd wzięło się jej zamiłowanie do migdałowego puddingu i z jakiego powodu jej Patronusem był zając. Czy znalazła to swoje zwierzątko, które jak twierdziła, zginęło jej jeszcze na jesieni? Czy tęskniła za swoją zmarłą tragicznie mamą tak samo jak on za swoimi rodzicami? Nie chciał myśleć o niej ze smutkiem i bólem, jak o osobie, która odeszła na zawsze, ale coraz bardziej obawiał się, że mogą jej już nigdy nie zobaczyć.

Pogadali jeszcze trochę, wspominając Lunę, Deana i innych nieobecnych kolegów i przyjaciół, ale humor siadł im definitywnie, tym bardziej że bali się cokolwiek mówić o Harrym, Ronie i Hermionie. Później Ginny i Seamus musieli iść na obiad, a potem na popołudniowe zajęcia, ale obiecali, że wpadną nazajutrz.

Reszta dnia wlokła się niemiłosiernie. Czas w skrzydle szpitalnym odmierzały tylko pory posiłków i przyjmowania leków. Neville oddałaby wszystko, żeby mógł wrócić do zwykłej, szkolnej rutyny. Później przypomniał sobie, że w piątek miałby mugoloznawstwo i jakoś przestał tak bardzo żałować. Pani Pomfrey zamknęła skrzydło szpitalne i nie wpuściła do niego Hanny Abbott, która przyszła z wizytą, stwierdzając, że już za dużo tych gości. Nie miał nic do roboty. Nie mógł nawet porozmawiać z Ackerleyem, bo leżał trochę za daleko i głupio jakoś byłoby się wydzierać prawie przez całą salę. Zresztą wydawało się, że młodszy od niego Krukon czuje się niepewnie w jego towarzystwie, zupełnie jakby Neville go onieśmielał. Z pewnym zdziwieniem doszedł do wniosku, że może mieć to związek z rolą, jaką odegrał w całym tym przedsięwzięciu z transparentem. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że ktoś go może za coś podziwiać.

Leżał więc, wpatrując się w sufit. Usiłując znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie, zaczął w myślach powtarzać formuły wszystkich zaklęć, które poznał na treningach Gwardii. Ćwiczenie na sucho było lepsze niż żadne. Jego różdżka leżała na nocnej szafce, nieużywana. Pani Pomfrey wyraźnie go przestrzegła, żeby nie próbował rzucać żadnych czarów, bo może to niekorzystnie wpłynąć na jego rehabilitację.

W sobotę Neville został na sali szpitalnej sam, bo po porannej kontroli pani Pomfrey uznała, że Ackerley może wrócić do swojego domu, pod warunkiem że będzie się oszczędzać.

— Proszę nie robić takiej ponurej miny, młody człowieku — zwróciła się do Gryfona, gdy Ackerley już sobie poszedł. — Zdrowie to bardzo delikatna sprawa. To i tak cud, że po tym, przez co przeszliście... — urwała gwałtownie. Odwróciła się, wycierając nos w wyciągniętą z kieszeni fartucha chustkę, a potem zabrała pusty kubek i czarki po eliksirach, ustawiając wszystko na tacy. — No, odpoczywaj sobie spokojnie.

Próbował skorzystać z jej rady, ale chyba umarłby z nudów, gdyby nie Ginny i Seamus, którzy zgodnie z obietnicą znów przyszli go odwiedzić. Przynieśli planszówkę, dzięki czemu udało im się dość przyjemnie zabić czas. Dawniej ich ulubioną grą byli osadnicy z Mugolandu, ale teraz źle im się kojarzyła. Mieli ją ze sobą podczas tej feralnej podróży pociągiem na ferie i zaledwie parę godzin przed porwaniem Luny przez Śmierciożerców beztrosko w nią grali, w najmniejszym stopniu nie spodziewając się, co przyniesie przyszłość. Zapewne dlatego Ginny wybrała coś zupełnie innego. Na trzy godziny zapomnieli o bieżących problemach i przenieśli się do świata, którym władała smocza królowa. Jej armie walczyły z możnymi panami i wyzwalały niewolników, wędrując z miasta do miasta i kolejno je zdobywając, przemierzając pustynie i trawiaste, rozległe jak morze stepy. Figurki trzech miniaturowych smoków grasowały po całej planszy, przedstawiającej spalony słońcem kontynent, chociaż wedle instrukcji powinny trzymać się królowej, więc co chwilę trzeba było je przestawiać na odpowiednie miejsce. Syczały wtedy gniewnie, jeżąc kolczaste grzbiety, obnażając drobne jak igiełki zęby i rozkładając szeroko maleńkie skrzydła, żeby wyglądać na większe. Jeden z nich nawet dziabnął Seamusa w palec. Na szczęście rycerze-doradcy królowej byli znacznie bardziej zdyscyplinowani i nawet podpowiadali niewprawnym graczom, jakie posunięcie będzie strategicznie najlepsze.

Ginny i Seamus pewnie zostaliby dłużej, gdyby pani Pomfrey delikatnie, acz stanowczo nie dała im do zrozumienia, że powinni sobie iść, bo i tak dostarczyli koledze już wystarczająco wiele wrażeń jak na jeden dzień, a poza tym ta figurka czarno-czerwonego smoka zdążyła już poważnie nadgryźć firankę i o mało co nie podpaliła parawanu, więc wolałaby jednak uniknąć większych strat. Neville, nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, spróbował zasnąć, żeby jakoś przetrwać samotne godziny ponurego, szarego popołudnia, i chyba nawet mu się udało. Kiedy otworzył oczy, w infirmerii było już zupełnie ciemno. Nie miał pojęcia, która jest godzina. Zerknął w kierunku zamkniętych drzwi od kantorka pani Pomfrey. Sączył się spod nich cienki paseczek światła. Widocznie jeszcze nie spała. Neville zastanawiał się, jak to wytrzymuje. Musiała mieć żelazną kondycję. W środę w nocy praktycznie nie odchodziła od łóżek swoich pacjentów, a wcześniej przecież też miała pełne ręce roboty, żeby jakoś postawić na nogi nieszczęsnych szlabanowiczów, chociaż pomagali jej Slughorn i skrzaty...

Nagle coś go tknęło. Spojrzał w kierunku drzwi wejściowych. Były lekko uchylone. Tuż przy jednym z ogromnych skrzydeł spostrzegł jakąś ciemną, nieruchomo stojącą sylwetkę, z jednej strony obrysowaną blaskiem pochodni wpadającym z korytarza. Zrobiło mu się trochę nieprzyjemnie w środku, gdy uświadomił sobie, że postać spogląda w jego kierunku. Kto mógł wejść tutaj tak niepostrzeżenie, a teraz czaić się w półmroku...? Nim zdążył się porządniej zaniepokoić, tajemnica rozwiązała się sama. Rozbłysło błękitnawe światełko zapalonej różdżki i wtedy zobaczył, że to profesor McGonagall. Nauczycielka zamknęła za sobą drzwi i podeszła do jego łóżka. Ulga, którą odczuł w pierwszej chwili, odpłynęła, zamieniając się w lekkie zdenerwowanie, bo zawsze czuł się nieco niepewnie w obecności surowej opiekunki swojego domu. Usiadł na łóżku tak gwałtownie, że aż skrzypnęło.

— Leż spokojnie, Longbottom — powiedziała natychmiast. — Byłam tu już wcześniej, ale spałeś. Nie masz nic przeciwko, żebym zapaliła świece? — Wskazała na lichtarz, stojący na stoliku przy łóżku.

Neville pokręcił głową, opierając się lekko o poduszki. McGonagall skinęła różdżką. Światełko płonące na jej czubku oddzieliło się od niej, rozszczepiając na trzy części, które niczym błędne ogniki poszybowały w kierunku świec i przywarły do ich knotów. Gryfon zmrużył oczy przed silnym blaskiem, a nauczycielka obejrzała się i przywołała sobie spod przeciwległej ściany krzesło, które posłusznie do niej podbiegło, wezwane niewerbalnym zaklęciem.

— Jak się czujesz, Longbottom? — zapytała rzeczowym tonem, gdy już usiadła.

— Dużo lepiej, pani profesor, dziękuję — odparł, zastanawiając się, jaki jest prawdziwy powód jej wizyty, bo przecież gdyby chodziło wyłącznie o jego samopoczucie, równie dobrze mogłaby zasięgnąć informacji u pielęgniarki.

McGonagall przez chwilę w milczeniu przyglądała się jego twarzy, zaciskając palce na swojej różdżce, którą trzymała na kolanach.

— Chciałam cię prosić, Longbottom, żebyś już nigdy nie robił nic równie głupiego jak ta akcja na stadionie — powiedziała wreszcie dziwnie zduszonym głosem, zupełnie go zaskakując. Wydawało mu się, że na ułamek sekundy w jej oczach dostrzegł głęboki smutek, a nawet jakiś podejrzany blask, jakby zrobiły się lekko wilgotne... Nie, to na pewno tylko złudzenie, wywołane przez migotliwe światło. Przecież McGonagall zawsze była twarda jak kamień. Jeżeli miałaby się wzruszać, to na pewno nie z powodu najbardziej gapowatego z swoich uczniów.

— Pani profesor, ale my nie możemy po prostu... nic nie robić — zaprotestował.

McGonagall na moment przymknęła oczy. Blask rzucany przez świece pogłębiał rysy jej twarzy, uwidaczniając zmęczenie i piętno, jakie odcisnęło na niej zmartwienie, które musiało ją trapić przez ostatnie dni.

— Musisz wiedzieć, Longbottom, że nasze możliwości chronienia was są... zawsze były bardzo ograniczone. Teraz są praktycznie zerowe... Rozumiesz?

— Harry by nie zrezygnował — wymamrotał z uporem.

Gdyby tylko mógł jej powiedzieć, co robią w tajemnicy! Że Gwardia wciąż działa i że żadna kara, jaką zastosują Carrowowie, nie zmusi ich do tego, żeby zrezygnowali. Że z każdym dniem, z każdym kolejnym prawidłowo opanowanym zaklęciem będą silniejsi. Ale to był sekret, którym z nikim nie mogli się dzielić, zwłaszcza z nauczycielami. Wiedział, że McGonagall nigdy by ich nie wydała, ale nie chciał stawiać jej w niewygodnej sytuacji.

— Pana Pottera tu nie ma — powiedziała nauczycielka. — Tak samo jak nie ma tu już profesora Dumbledore'a. Jest tylko szkoła opanowana przez Śmierciożerców i wszyscy musimy tu jakoś... przetrwać.

— Więc mamy po prostu się na to wszystko godzić? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Nigdy nie spodziewał się usłyszeć takich słów od McGonagall. To brzmiało tak, jakby się po prostu... poddała. — Zapomnieć o Lunie?

Nauczycielka spuściła głowę i lekko pochyliła się na krześle, jakby na jej barki osunął się nagle ogromny ciężar.

— Nikt nie każe panu zapominać o pannie Lovegood. To, co zrobiliście... To było dzielne i szlachetne, ale czasami trzeba wiedzieć, kiedy... odpuścić.

Neville nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. To było zupełnie sprzeczne z tym, co przez lata wpajano mu w domu Gryffindora.

— Jesteś jeszcze bardzo młody, Longbottom — podjęła po chwili McGonagall. — Śmierć to dla ciebie tak odległy horyzont, że praktycznie daje ci to poczucie nieśmiertelności.

Chciał zaprotestować. Byli tylko grupką dzieciaków, to prawda, ale przecież zdawali sobie sprawę z ryzyka. Nauczycielka powstrzymała go, unosząc dłoń i dając do zrozumienia, że jeszcze nie skończyła.

— To przywilej młodości, cenny skarb, z którego istnienia nie zdajemy sobie sprawy, póki go nie utracimy. — Urwała na moment, spoglądając gdzieś w przestrzeń, jakby na moment pozwoliła sobie zbłądzić myślami w przeszłość i wspomnienia, które dla niego były zupełnie niedostępne. Przez moment usiłował wyobrazić ją sobie jako młodą dziewczynę, ze swobodnie rozpuszczonymi, czarnymi włosami w miejsce nieodłącznego, bułeczkowatego koka. Czy już wtedy była równie poważna, czy może wesoła i beztroska? Nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. — Longbottom, nie jestem jeszcze tak stara, żeby spieszyło mi się do grobu, lecz gdyby miało to ocalić moich uczniów, bez wahania dałabym się zabić. Ale to nie jest odpowiedni moment, żeby stawiać wszystko na ostrzu noża. Co by to zmieniło na dłuższą metę, poza zwolnieniem stanowiska ludziom pokroju Carrowów? Wszyscy musimy myśleć o konsekwencjach naszych czynów. — Urwała na moment, jakby chciała, by dobrze dotarł do niego sens tych słów. — Transparenty, napisy na murach... Czy próba wykradzenia miecza Gryffindora... To dość spektakularne, prawda, ale to wszystko przyniosło dotychczas więcej szkody niż pożytku.

Neville poruszył się niespokojnie.

— Ja zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, pani profesor... Ale my przecież nie tylko... — ugryzł się w język. O mało co nie zdradził zbyt wiele.

Nauczycielka spojrzała na niego bystro. Przez chwilę jakby coś rozważała, nim powiedziała cichym, spokojnym tonem:

— Ja wiem, Longbottom.

Neville zesztywniał. Serce nagle zaczęło walić mu jak młotem i chyba z wrażenia zapomniał oddychać.

— Wiem, co robicie w Pokoju Życzeń. Wiem już od dawna... — Zawahała się na parę sekund, jakby chciała przypomnieć sobie konkretną datę. Westchnęła. — Prawie od początku stycznia. To był ten moment, w którym praktycznie przestałam sypiać. — Uśmiechnęła się smutno.

Neville czuł się tak, jakby tłuczek trzasnął go z rozpędu w potylicę.

— Ale... skąd? — Oszołomiony, tylko tyle był w stanie wykrztusić. Przecież tak bardzo uważali!

— Nikt nie zwraca uwagi na koty, które chodzą po zamku. Nie szpiegowałam was — dodała wyjaśniającym tonem. — To leży w domenie innych osób. — Zmarszczyła gniewnie brwi i Neville pomyślał, że pewnie mówiła o Filchu. — Jednak po tym, co stało się z panną Lovegood, chciałam się upewnić, czy nic nie grozi najbardziej przedsiębiorczym z moich uczniów... Kontynuujecie to, co zapoczątkował Potter, prawda?

— Gniewa się pani na nas, pani profesor? — zapytał z lekką obawą, bojąc się, co może usłyszeć w odpowiedzi.

— Gniewa? — powtórzyła. — Longbottom, nie mogłabym być bardziej dumna.

Neville z wrażenia o mało co nie spadł z łóżka. Nigdy nie sądził, że usłyszy coś takiego pod swoim adresem.

— Niemniej, muszę was prosić, żebyście przestali. To zbyt niebezpieczne.

— Ale pani profesor, Gwardia Dumbledore'a to wszystko, co mamy! Musimy się uczyć, żeby wiedzieć, jak się obronić... jeżeli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

McGonagall nie myślała chyba, że mają zamiar otwarcie zaatakować Śmierciożerców? Fakt, ich dotychczasowe akcje sprawiały, że ciągle podkładali się Carrowom, ale jednocześnie robili też coś dalece ważniejszego. W pewnym sensie udało im się odwrócić uwagę popleczników Voldemorta od tego, co było naprawdę istotne.

Profesorka rozważała jego słowa. Opuściła wzrok, w zamyśleniu obracając na placu pierścionek z rubinem. Pokiwała głową, jakby nagle uświadomiła sobie, że nie ma już wpływu na swoich uczniów.

— Nie mogę wam nic oficjalnie... czy też nieoficjalnie zabronić — powiedziała wreszcie. — Ale moim obowiązkiem jest przestrzec was, jak wielkie jest to ryzyko.

Gdzieś za ścianą rozległo się bicie zegara. Osiem dźwięcznych, regularnych uderzeń, niosących się echem po pustych, zimnych korytarzach zamku i docierających także do skrzydła szpitalnego. McGonagall wstała, odsuwając krzesło, i Neville domyślił się, że miała tego dnia pierwszą zmianę dyżuru.

— Więc jaka będzie decyzja, Longbottom? — zapytała.

Neville zastanawiał się przez chwilę, formułując w myślach odpowiedź.

— To zależy, pani profesor, czy chodzi pani o to, żebyśmy naprawdę nic nie robili, czy żebyśmy nie dali się złapać?

McGonagall nic nie odpowiedziała, ale wydawało mu się, że nim odwróciła się, by odejść, na jej wąskich ustach pojawił się blady cień uśmiechu.

— Ufa pan swoim kolegom? — zapytała jeszcze.

— Oczywiście, pani profesor — odparł z przekonaniem, zdumiony, że może mieć co do tego jakąś wątpliwość.

— Zazdroszczę ci tej pewności, Longbottom. W czasach, jakie nastały, nie ma nic bardziej drogocennego niż zaufanie — powiedziała dziwnym tonem, w którym pobrzmiewało przygnębienie i gorycz. W umyśle Neville'a pojawiło się jakieś skojarzenie, ale prędko zgasło, zanim zdołał uchwycić jego sens. Wydawało mu się, że profesorka mówi to nie bez powodu, jakby chciała mu dać subtelne ostrzeżenie. Może ktoś ją ostatnio zawiódł? A może po prostu miała na myśli Snape'a? W końcu przez lata udawał, że jest po stronie Dumbledore'a, po to tylko, by ostatecznie zrzucić swoją maskę i zdradzić. — Dla twojego dobra mam nadzieję, że się nie mylisz co do swoich przyjaciół...

_ c.d.n._


End file.
